


A primera vista

by LisaxParker



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Amor prohibido, Español | Spanish, M/M, Narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Sagal, Sexo, futbol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 235,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: El partido por el tercer lugar de la Copa América le trajo a Ángelo Sagal mucho más que una medalla de cobre y el desprecio de la fanaticada chilena. Paulo Dybala había llegado a su vida así, sin prevenirlo y sin preguntar y después de comenzar todo como un jugueteo sin importancia, Ángelo no está seguro de que Paulo alguna vez se irá.





	1. Así fue como empezó

En el túnel lo estuve mirando hasta que se ganó en la fila de los argentinos. Yo no tenía puesta la camiseta y de nuevo no iba a ir de titular, pero poco me aguanté cuando lo vi meneando su culito rico a la derecha y a la izquierda con las manos en la cintura, soltando un swing juguetón como si supiera que yo lo estaba observando y estuviera agarrándome pal hueveo. Te gusta que te miren, Paulito, pensé pasándome la mano por la nuca. Este culiao sabe que le tengo el ojo echado desde que bajamos del bus.

El Arturo pasa al lado mío y me pregunta qué ando haciendo aquí. Yo no le contesto. Ándate a huevear al Gary o a Jarita. Oye, Ángelo, me insistió, sal a la cancha que va a empezar el partido, qué andai maraqueando por acá. Saco de hueas, porqué no lo gritai mejor, le dije y lo quedé mirando. Vidal no me cae mal, pero puta qué es hipócrita el hueón; si yo ando de maricón porque le estoy mirando el culo a Dybala, ¿él anduvo de hetero cuando le rompió el hoyo al James después del partido contra Colombia? Cree que no nos dimos cuenta de que el colombiano se subió cojeando al bus después de que se despidieron, con la excusa penca de que se había lesionado.

Y además, no me hace menos hetero andar deleitando la vista un ratito con el 21 de Argentina. Pendejo rico… ¿de cuándo que están tan buenos los argentinos? ¡Esa carita de gato enojado que tiene! ¿También gritará como gata cuando lo ponen en cuatro? Yo he escuchado hueás. Rumores que se cuentan en el camarín. Que Cristiano se lo ha tirado hasta quedarse seco, que se la chupó a Paredes en pleno entrenamiento. ¿Y con esa pinta de niñito que no quiebra un huevo? Ay, Paulito, y ahora me estai mirando con tus ojitos claros…

Es muy descarado este culiao y esa hueá me encanta. Dejó de moverse, pero me sigue mirando fijamente y yo no soy hueón, me estai provocando cabro chico y, puta, yo de fierro no soy. Vidal se fue a poner en la fila, se anda saludando con Messi. ¿Se irá a comer a Messi ahora el culiao? Ya po, Angelo, ándate pa fuera. Hinchándome las pelotas, el saco de hueas. El gusto de andar marcando la superioridad, este concha de su madre… ¿cuándo volverá Claudito?

Tranqui, Arturito, me voy corriendo. Hasta le sonrío, pero Vidal me pone cara de orto. Arturito le dice James y todos sabemos acá cómo le calienta eso a Vidal, yo se lo digo no más pa huevearlo. Puta, todos tenemos nuestro punto débil y también alguna hueá que nos hace distraernos un poco del partido. Sí, los equipos ya van a salir y yo ando maraqueando con este putito… no me arrepiento de nada, en todo caso.

Me hago espacio entre los cabros, arengándolos, y me cuelo por la fila de los argentinos. Hoy día hay que borrarle la raja a estos culiaos. Nunca dejo de mirar a Dybala, que tampoco se anda escondiendo. Parece que me tiene tantas ganas como yo le tengo a él. Flechazo del minuto, porque antes de este partido en vivo yo nunca había visto a este pendejo rico. Paso entre medio de Lo Celso y del arquero, que andan puro hueviando. Puta Paulito, ¿sáltate el partido y vámonos a las duchas?

Me acerco entonces. Paulito anda perfumado hasta para ir a jugar a la pelota y huele rico el culiao… Nos miramos, verde contra verde y me detengo a su lado. De más que los otros nos están viendo, pero me importa una soberana mierda. Este pendejo me tiene caliente y tiene que arreglar esa hueá. Es culpa de él por mirarme así. Toco con mi pecho su hombro, Dybala es un poco más bajo que yo y esa hueá me gusta. Si nos vemos después de los 90 minutos te voy a dar como caja, Paulito.

Paulo no me sonríe, me mira no más. Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo con nosotros aquí parados en medio de la bulla de los demás, pero es nada. Ni diez segundos han corrido, es que este cabro chico me tiene loco. Cuando oigo a los de la organización gritar que se tienen que ir a la cancha recién le sonrió. Pendejo de mierda, no hace más que mirarme. Y mientras todos los cabros empiezan a saltar y a elongar antes de salir a jugar, yo decido emprender camino a la banca. Quiero decirle que está rico, pero no vaya a ser que me escuchen.

Ya, basta de mariconeo. Tengo que irme a la banca a ver cómo los cabros se culean a Argentina. En una de esas entro y le entro a Dybala por abajo. El que entendió, entendió. No le deseo buena suerte a Paulito, empiezo a partir no más. Chao, chao joyita. Me voy por detrás de él y sorpresa; esta no la había esperado ni yo. Maricón culiao… Cuando paso atrás, Paulito se agacha para arreglarse las medias, descaradamente rozando su culito en mi entrepierna.

Después de esta no te salvai Dybala. Después de andar pidiendo pico así, no te quejí.

Me muevo hacia adelante muy poquito y lo escucho suspirar. Ay, putita… espérame después del partido. Aunque Argentina gane este partido y nos rompa el orto, yo te lo voy a romper a ti y que de esa hueá no te quede ninguna duda.

Paulito se endereza, me mira de reojo y me sonríe, por fin, y yo me voy. Qué chucha le pasa a este maricón, que hasta sonriendo se ve bonito el culiao.

Tiene polola dicen todos. Una mina que está más rica que la chucha. ¿Y él prefiere ofrecerle el culo a un hueón que conoce hace 2 horas?

No voy a mentir, estoy más caliente que la cresta y no creo que me pueda sentar en la banca sin que el Nico se cague de la risa. Me da lo mismo porque después de este partido a mí me va a salir cachita. Y nada más ni nada menos que con Paulo Dybala, la joya de la Juventus. Este culiao me está invitando así, sin palabras, y yo no soy hueón para no darme cuenta. Te va a quedar gustando, Paulito, de esa hueá estoy seguro. A mí los minutos del partido se me van a hacer eternos. Una hueá sí hay que dejar clara. Tiramos hoy día y mañana no me acuerdo. Ya escuché que erí intenso Paulito, pero a mí esa hueá me gusta. Sin irse en la volá eso sí, que yo tengo familia, ¿qué es una canita al aire igual? Con un hombre no vale. Calladitos los dos y así nos vamos.

Y en una de esas, en verdad, si nos gusta a los dos… ¿por qué no repetirlo? Harto rico estai po, pendejo, para qué te voy a mentir. Hartas ganas tengo de meterte el pico y no sé si me va a bastar una sola vez. Hagámosla piola igual, Paulo, para que no cachen los demás. Mira que si te tirai a Ronaldo o a Paredes o a Higuaín, esa hueá está bien, porque te están culiando hueones bacanes, hueones que Argentina considera a su nivel. Pero si la gente se entera de que le estai pasando el culo a un chileno… pobre de ti.


	2. La primera vez siempre es cuática

Cuando el partido terminó, me paré de la banca como si me hubiera dado la corriente. Puta, perdimos 2-1 y me hubiera gustado estar más emputado por esa hueá, pero no pude no más. Paulito nos metió un gol y más duro que la cresta me puse a pensar que ahora le iba a meter uno yo y así ni me importó la pelea del Gary y de Messi y la premiación penca del cuarto lugar. De puro angustiado fui a saludar y a animar a los cabros. Uno no puede negar que desde la Copa América los partidos con Argentina tienen un sabor particular, pero puta la hueá, bien poco me importa haber perdido o ganado si Paulito me está mirando con esa carita mientras conversa con Paredes.

El Nico puteó a Paulito cuando metió ese gol, pero yo no me pude sacar la sonrisa hueona de la cara. Pendejo de mierda, es bueno con los pies, ¿y con qué otra parte del cuerpo será bueno? Me pican las manos por saber eso.

Bien disimulado, o lo más que pude al menos, le anduve echando el ojo cuando subió a la tarima. Se le apretaba el culito en el short de una forma tan rica que no me aguantaba las ganas de ponerme detrás y entrarle de una. Bueno para la pelota, bonito de cara y con buena raja, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Yo no ando mirando a cada hueón que se me pase en frente, a mí me gustan las minas y a mi señora no la ando haciendo lesa, pero Paulo Dybala es bien especial.

Nunca me había llamado la atención algún hueón y puta que los rumores corren en el camarín y con hartos maricones he compartido la ducha. Ni cagando me habría culiao a alguno, los maricones en el fútbol están más enclosetados que la mierda, pero hay una hueá con Paulito, una hueá que me llama la atención. ¿Será su carita de guagua? ¿Sus ojitos verdes? ¿Su manera de caminar? ¿Su cintura o sus piernas? Me quedé viéndolo hasta que todos los argentinos se fueron por el túnel. Él no me miró, pero yo supe lo que venía.

El Arturo no me quitó el ojo de encima cuando empecé a hacer tiempo para no irme de las duchas. Él siempre se va de los últimos, esa es como una hueá que hace para dejar en claro que en el camarín manda él. Se fue yendo el Alexis, el Huaso, el Nico se despidió también, se fueron todos y de repente quedamos el Arturo y yo, los dos ahí solos, mirándonos. ¿Cuántas veces no hai' hecho lo mismo con el James, Arturito? ¿Cuántas veces no se la hai' puesto en las mismas duchas?

— Andai ansioso Ángelo —me empezó a decir y yo le sonreí al instante. Saco de hueas, ¿serái vo' el único con derecho a tirarse al compañerito de profesión rico de turno? Eso pensé.

— Puta sí —contesté— Me están esperando, así que si te podí ir... no creo que querai ver lo que va a pasar acá. ¿O querí recordar las hueás que le hací al James cuando están solos?

Vidal cree que nadie sabe, cree que la hace piola y que James es calladito cuando se lo están culiando en la pieza de al lado y yo me doy cuenta de eso porque se pone pálido y aprieta los puños.

— Si vo' te quedai callado con esta hueá, yo me olvido de haber escuchado al James decirte "papi".

No le gusta perder a este culiao, pero acaba de perder conmigo. Algún día me gustaría tirarme al James, solo para ver la cara que pone este concha de su madre.

— Hácela corta porque el bus sale en poco. —Eso fue lo único que me dijo y después voló.

Admito que igual me quedé parado en medio de los camarines un rato, como tratando de asimilar la hueá que iba a hacer ahora. Igual pensé, puta, ¿y si me imaginé toda esta hueá? ¿Si en verdad Dybala le anda calentando la sopa a todos los cabros y le hizo lo mismo a otro hueón y yo me pasé rollos no más? Ansiedad de primerizo, me digo después. Nunca me he culiado a un hueón, ¿se me irá a notar?

Me puse la camiseta blanca y los shorts y ni cagando quise gastar segundos en colocarme los boxers. Con la mochila en el hombro salí piola, no me podía ver alguien o sino cagaba esta hueá. Y estoy más duro que la cresta, de puro pensar en culiarme a este putito.

El camarín de los argentinos está a la vuelta y los pasillos siempre están llenos de gente, pero hoy no hay nadie. Paulito no me dijo "oye, juntémonos acá". Paulito no me dijo ni una hueá. Me voy a cortar el pico si cuando llego al camarín está lleno de hueones y quedo yo como el maricón.

Las puertas están cerradas cuando estoy allá. Miraría por entre medio, pero puta, me da vergüenza. No se escucha ni un ruido. No hay voces, pero las luces están prendidas. Puta, no era yo el que andaba ofreciendo el culo, no era yo el que andaba pidiendo pico, ¿por qué me da plancha cruzar el camarín?

Si no hago esta hueá ahora, me van a comer los nervios. Empujé la puerta y me metí no más, a la mala. Y entré po. Y no vi a nadie. Los asientos estaban vacíos y no había ropa ni las hueás de ninguno de los culiaos. Caminé nervioso, ¿me habrá agarrado pal hueveo Paulito? A punto de llamarlo estuve, pero no me atreví. Después caché que había luces prendidas en la puerta que da a las duchas. Me habré demorado segundos en llegar allá y puta, se me hizo eterno.

Me había imaginado todo el partido cómo iba a ser esta hueá. Si íbamos a tener alguna previa, si Dybala quería culiar al tiro, si tenía que darle besos o qué se yo. La dinámica del sexo gay no la cacho, le hubiera preguntado a Vidal antes de salir. Me pasé películas y no lo niego, pero, conchetumadre... este pendejo se las arregla para dejarme con la boca abierta y con el pico parado.

Está de espaldas, debajo de una ducha que no está abierta y sin ropa y puta, de fierro yo no soy. Le había mirado el culo a Paulito por encima del short y verlo ahí, sin ropita, descubierto, me mojó a mí. Espaldita trabajada, cinturita marcada, flaquito... ¿cuántos hueones he visto sin ropa en las duchas? Ninguno hizo que me doliera el pico como lo hace este maricón. Él sabe que yo estoy acá, que lo estoy mirando y no se mueve, no me habla, no hace ni una hueá.

— Paulo. —Yo suelto su nombre con la voz más ronca que la cresta. Le voy a romper el culo.

Paulito no me responde. Doy un par de pasos hasta que estoy detrás de él, justo atrás. Mi short no impide que sienta la callampa dura en el culo, de esa hueá estoy seguro.

— Paulo. —Repito. ¿Cuánto medirá? ¿Un par de centímetros menos que yo? Le respiro en el cuello y su olor es una hueá rica y embriagante que me deja marcando ocupado. Si le doy un beso... No lo hago en todo caso. Esta hueá es tirar y se acabó. Esta hueá es meterle el pico y si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Pero cuando da vuelta la cabeza para mirarme con sus ojitos de gato, sus labios se ven tan ricos ahí, pidiendo que se los muerda...

— Hacelo, estoy listo.

Conchetumadre.

Tres palabras le salieron y yo ni tiempo tuve de pensar bien si le comía la boca o no. Se dobló el culiao, se apoyó con las manos en la pared de la ducha y me paró el culo. Gata parecía, con los ojitos cerrados y la cabeza agachada. Más nervioso que la cresta yo estiré las manos para tocarle la cintura. Sentía sus costillas debajo de mis dedos y hasta que llegué a sus caderas el maricón no había abierto la boca, suspiraba no más el putito, como mina esperando a que se la tiren.

Yo tengo harta paciencia, es mi virtud, pero ¿quién podría tenerla con este putito rico, que se abre el culo para que le entre? Me bajé el short y lo tiré para el lado. Con el pico más duro que la mierda le rocé el culo y las manos se me fueron solas a apretarle las caderas. Fue la sensación más exquisita que había tenido en mucho tiempo y eso que ni siquiera se lo había metido todavía. Me hubiera tincado que me mirara más, pero admito que sus quejidos suavecitos, como pidiéndome que cortara el hueveo y le entrara de una, me ponían más duro aún.

Imagino yo que es lo mismo que tirarse a una mina. Abrirle las piernas y para adentro. Este putito tiene un culo tan rico, paradito y duro, suavecito se siente cuando lo toco con las manos y se lo abro. Depiladito entero... puta la hueá, tiene el hoyo más chico que la cresta. ¿Cómo se lo meto? ¿Le va a doler? Me impulso y se lo toco con la punta, Paulito gime tan caliente que lo tengo que mirar a la cara. A ojitos cerrados, ahí, ofreciéndome el culo para que lo use como quiera, ¿cómo voy a dejar de pensar en este maricón cuando me vaya de vuelta a México?

Dale, si es por esta hueá que esperé todo el partido. Para esta hueá le eché el ojo desde que bajé del bus. Hay que puro hacerla ahora.

— Dale, Ángelo. —Me dice Paulito.

Yo lo miro dos segundos antes de tragar saliva y mover mis manos, que le estaban abriendo el culito, desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Ni un pelo, hueón. La piel suavecita, suavecita. Mierda, igual me ganan los nervios. El bus se va a ir, en cualquier momento. Es ahora o nunca. Le agarro las caderas y en un dos por tres, para adentro. Y concha de su madre... qué hueá tan rica por la cresta. No se parece al sapo de ninguna mina, es la hueá más apretada y caliente que he tenido alrededor del pico y no me aguanto, hueón, no me puedo aguantar. De una no más, adentro y afuera.

Paulito no la hace piola, grita no más, grita tanto como quiere, el maricón culiao. Gime como perra, disfruta el pico como si tuviera hecho el culo para recibirlo y yo no me quedo callado. Pendejo de mierda, ni un quejido de dolor te pagai, ¿tan acostumbrado estai a que te lo pongan? ¿Tan desesperado estabai por sentir adentro un pito?

— ¿Te gusta, Dybala? ¿Te gusta que te lo meta, culiao? —Esa hueá se lo digo en la oreja, respirándole en la nuca para que lo sienta, como buen maricón. No le suelto las caderas porque quiero dejarle hasta los dedos marcados, para que cuando se mire al espejo sin ropa, ahí, en las duchas y los camarines, no tenga ni una excusa; que vea los moretones y piense, esta hueá me la hizo un chileno, tuve el pico de un chileno adentro y fue la hueá más sabrosa de la vida.

Paulo me responde con puros gemidos. Pendejo rico, ¡te chuparía todo! Menos el pico. Ni siquiera se lo toco, qué hueá más maricona. Yo le disfruto su hoyo no más. Él tampoco se lo pajea, tiene las manos apoyadas en la pared. Y la frente también y los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta... Le agarro del pelo, para puro levantarle la cabeza. Mira quién te está haciendo esta hueá, fleto de mierda.

Y así está el hueón, ensartado en la callampa. Pide pico ahora po, culiao. Llorando como puta está para que le dé más adentro. Ojalá hubiera un reloj en la ducha para poder cachar cuánto rato hemos estado tirando, no quiero verme ansioso, pero me voy a ir cortado luego. Paulito aprieta el culo tan rico, como si me estrujara el pico con cada metida y mi suspiro ronco le debe haber avisado que me quedaba poco porque levantó la cabeza de repente y me miró. Yo no tenía los ojos cerrados, así que caché que alguna hueá quería.

No podí parar ahora, Paulito.

— Sacala —me dijo agitado. — Sacala.

— ¿Qué chucha? —Fue lo único que pude decir, porque la cabeza la tengo metida en otro lado.

— Venite en mi boca.

Conchesumadre. Mil veces he pensado esta hueá, pero es que conchesumadre... Maricón culiao, ¿tanto te gusta la hueá?

Admito que yo le quería llenar el culo y que está hueá igual me desenfoca un poco, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? Asiento agitado, me salgo rápido. Paulito se da vuelta y se arrodilla y yo le pongo el pico en los labios y este culiao lo chupa como si fuera cualquier hueá. Ni siquiera tengo que pajearme para terminarle en la boca, Dybala hace todo el trabajo.

Suspiro feliz, hueón. Suspiro con la sonrisa más imbécil en la cara.

— ¿Te gusta el pico? —Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos. Qué carita más bonita de este maricón. Qué pendejo más rico, por la chucha.

Paulito pestañea y me deja ver sus ojitos verdes. Tiene la boca llena de callampa (de la mía) y puta que se siente bien esa hueá.

— Me encanta.

Putito.

— ¿Sí? —Suspiro.

— Sí. —Paulo sonríe. No nos habíamos mirado a la cara antes y esta cercanía como que me confunde. Pero no me quejo igual. Nunca me quejo. Dele no más, Paulito, siga.

— Cómaselo entonces, es todo suyo.

¿Qué hay que decirle a Dybala? Si se atora con la callampa en la boca. La chupa como un dios y yo me dejo llevar no más. No cierro los ojos igual, lo miro hasta que termina. Me pasa la lengua por la punta y conchesumadre, se me aprietan los cocos. Me corro en su cara y cuando abro los ojos, Paulito tiene los cachetitos manchados y la frente sucia. Su boquita llena de semen...

Ni cagando le doy un beso ahora.

Y bueno, esa hueá fue. Me limpio la traspiración de la cara con la camiseta y suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo para no parecer tan hueco. Uf, qué cachita tan rica. Qué culito más rico el de Dybala, es como para recomendarlo. Cinco estrellas, putito.

Paulito se pone de pie. Ni se inmuta para sentarse en las bancas el culiao, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener un pico metido atrás. No sé si decirle alguna hueá, ¿qué se supone que le contai al hueón que te acabai de comer? Se empieza a poner la ropa piola no más, yo como hueón lo sigo. Me coloco un boxer que saco de la mochila, me pongo el short y me cambio la camiseta. Debería pegarme otra ducha, pero no tengo tiempo.

Ni nos miramos después de tirar, hay puro silencio en las duchas y es la hueá más incómoda del mundo. Yo igual le pego sus miraditas locas, porque este hueón con ropa o sin ropa igual es más rico que la cresta. Paulito ya tiene puesta su mochila en los hombros y va caminando a la salida cuando lo escucho hablar.

— Dicen que podría haber un amistoso en septiembre, Argentina con Chile.

Quiero sonreírle, pero la hago piola. No vaya a pensar el hueón que me quedó gustando.

— ¿Y qué creí tú? ¿Te van a nominar?

Paulo sonríe primero y yo tengo que imitarlo, porque puta la hueá, que hueón más lindo por la chucha, no me canso de repetir esa hueá.

— Sos vos el que se tendría que hacer esa pregunta.

Me río un poco, como con esa risa que uno pone cuando se anda cuenteando a una mina, pero yo no me estoy nada cuenteando a este hueón.

— Allá nos vemos entonces, —me atrevo a decirle.

Dybala se ríe y mira hacia la salida. Después asiente con la cabeza y no se anima a verme a los ojos. ¿Ahora se hace el cartucho? ¿Después de que me pidió que le echara el moco en la cara? No me estoy quejando en todo caso.

Él repite que sí con la cabeza y toma el picaporte. Me vuelve a mirar, ¿está rojo el culiao? Yo no le digo nada, espero a ver qué quiere él. Después de unos segundos de rodeo, Paulito me sonríe y me dice: — chau, hasta el próximo partido.

Y se va.

Y yo me quedo solo.

La hueá correcta es que espere unos minutos por lo menos para salir también, para que nadie cache. E igual esos minutos que me quedo ahí, solo en el camarín de los argentinos, me sirven para pensar. ¿Qué hueá acabo de hacer? Me tiré a Paulo Dybala y la Joyita me pidió que repitamos, en septiembre o cuando sea que nos volvamos a ver. No tengo su número, no tengo nada de él. Puta la hueá, ¿por qué quisiera tener algo? Si esta hueá se queda aquí y de aquí no sale. No quiero asumir que harto me gustó lo que hicimos, ni tampoco quiero pensar que su culo es más rico que el de mi señora. Pero, puta, ¿quién se puede resistir cuando te mira con esos ojitos? Maricón culiao, ahora entiendo por qué el Arturo se sigue tirando al James aunque esté con la colombiana.

Y bueno, ¿qué hueá tan mala puede pasar si nos pegamos otra escapadita? No me voy a terminar enamorando de Dybala, esa hueá ni cagando. Nunca había querido que me nominen para La Roja tanto como ahora, ni tampoco había estado tan dispuesto a hacer frente a los insultos de todos los culiaos que me ningunean por internet, pero por ver a Paulito de nuevo, chucha, algún sacrificio tendrá uno que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, les explico chiquillos porque no lo hice en el primer capítulo. Esta parejita se me ocurrió viendo el partido por el tercer lugar de la Copa América entre Chile y Argentina. Comentando en un grupo de ArgChi de Facebook, comenzamos a shippear a varios futbolistas y esta fue una de las parejas que se armó, principalmente porque ambos son los guapos de sus equipos jaja. Con el paso del tiempo les he agarrado cariño, así que quise escribir esta historia. Llamo a la pareja "Sabala" y esta historia va a estar narrada en primera persona todo el tiempo, desde el punto de vista de Sagal.
> 
> Hasta el momento tengo cuatro capítulos escritos. No prometo ser rápida con las actualizaciones, pero no creo que la deje abandonada. 
> 
> Así que chiquillos, enamórense de esta pareja así como yo lo he hecho. Para los que no cachen bien a los personajes, en especial a Ángelo Sagal, los invito a buscarlos en google y ver lo shippeables que son jaja.
> 
> Hay mucho chilenismo en la historia, es verdad. Si no entienden qué quiere decir alguna expresión o alguna frase, pregunten no más.
> 
> Disfruten mucho la historia! Y apreciaré que me dejen algún comentario para saber si les gustó (: Gracias por leer!


	3. Puta, y la segunda también

La hueá que sentía en el pecho, que me apretaba como no había sentido nunca antes de un partido por la Roja, no era nada por tener que enfrentar a Argentina o por soportar la presión de los culiaos que están pegados a la tele esperando que me equivoque en un pase para hacerme pebre. Esa hueá la caché al toque, apenas salimos al túnel y nos formamos. No estaba nervioso por jugar, estaba nervioso por mirar a Dybala a la cara de nuevo.

Puta, me hice el hueón no más. Conversé con el Edu en la fila y traté de soltar los nervios, pero no me aguantaba las ganas de mirar para atrás a ver si Paulito ya venía caminando. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y a pesar de que le psicopatié harto el Instagram, no me atreví a mandarle un mensaje ni a seguirlo ni a ponerle like a sus fotos ni a ni una hueá. Conté los días que faltaban para el amistoso con Argentina y esperé no más que el profe me llamara. Pasaron al final las dos cosas y puta, varias veces me imaginé cómo iba a ser el reencuentro con Dybala. Pensé si acaso nos íbamos a reír cuando nos viéramos o si volvería a provocarme como ese día donde nos conocimos, pero nada de eso pasó.

En el túnel no me pescó ni en bajada y cuando salimos a cantar el himno ni siquiera me miró y eso que estábamos bien cerca. Estaba más nervioso que la cresta cuando nos saludamos, pero Paulito con cuea me dio la mano. No me sonrió, no me dijo ni una hueá. Se fue como si no nos conociéramos, como si nunca hubiéramos tirado en el camarín de Argentina. Y yo sensible no soy, pero puta que me dio lata esa hueá.

No sé si eso fue lo que me hizo dar jugo en el partido o si eran los nervios medios maricones. O en verdad no sé si acaso hay alguna hueá truculenta que me persigue desde que mi chutazo pegó en el palo en la final de la Confederaciones, pero puta la hueá, no hay caso. No di una. Me fui más bajoneado que la cresta cuando el profe me sacó en el segundo tiempo. No me quería ir, quería tratar de hacer algo más porque el profe sigue dándome oportunidad tras oportunidad y yo lo único que hago es desperdiciarlas. Culpé a Dybala por esa hueá ahora y quise mirar para atrás para verlo cuando salía de la cancha, para que supiera la hueá que había logrado el culiao.

En la banca los chiquillos me saludaron. Me dieron ánimos, pero yo no quería ni una hueá. Es penca cuando te sacan así y más cuando quedai con la sensación culiá de que pudiste haber hecho las hueás mejor y que no si hubiera sido distinto, entonces otro gallo cantaría. Yo había esperado dos meses por esta hueá y la hueá que me carcome el cerebro es que no había esperado dos meses para jugar por La Roja y mojar la camiseta, había esperado todo este tiempo por verlo a él.

Y Dybala, maricón como él solo. Se hizo el hueón hasta que terminó el partido. Me levanté a ver a los cabros, saludé a algunos argentinos y me quise devolver rápido. Qué partido ingrato por la chucha. Qué día de mierda. El Edu me puso el brazo en los hombros y nos fuimos con el Charles a los camarines quejándonos de estos culiaos. Y yo me iba más enervado que la mierda, hasta que me di vuelta porque escuché que me llamaban.

— ¡Ángelo!

Conchetumadre.

De más que el Edu y el Charles me miraron más raro que la mierda, pero puta, esa hueá me sorprendió caleta.

Paulito me estaba mirando con los labios abiertos. Pelito mojado, camiseta al hombro, sudado de pies a cabeza y yo estoy seguro de que esta hueá debe haberse visto más maricona que la cresta, pero poco pude hacer, si los 2 meses que nos tomó llegar a este partido yo estuve esperando esto. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar a algo así? "Buena, Paulito, ¿repetimos en el baño?" No, po. ¿De dónde podríamos conocernos? Nunca hemos estado en el mismo club. ¡De ningún lado! Todo eso se me pasó por la cabeza antes de soltar un digno:

— Paulo. —Que debe haber sonado más falsa que la excusa que tenía que inventar después, para explicar por qué Dybala y yo nos conocíamos. — Buena, ¿cómo estai, hueón?

Le di la mano. Él no me respondió, pero me quedó mirando con sus ojitos verdes y puta la hueá, me acordé de todo lo que pasó en el camarín. De todo, de todo...

— Che, averigüé lo que me pediste y ya tengo el dato de donde lo podés conseguir. ¿Te parece si te cuento después, antes de que partan los buses?

Parpadeé como imbécil. El Edu y el Charles me miraron. ¿Qué hueá iba a decir yo? ¿De qué cresta estaba hablando este culiao? ¿Qué excusa iba a inventar? Le sonreí no más, como si cachara todo. Le dije que sí con la cabeza y me transpiraron las manos. Paulito, vai a ser mi muerte.

— Dale, te veo afuera del camarín.

Paulito me sonrió y esa fue su única despedida. Piola como llegó se fue corriendo. Yo me hubiera quedado pegado ahí pensando en cómo chucha fue que llegamos a esta hueá, pero hubiera sido demasiado obvio. Atiné a moverme rapidito a los camarines y a ducharme. Si el Arturo hubiera estado ahí, me hubiera hueveado hasta decir basta.

Tengo cuea igual de que Charles es el hueón más piola del mundo y que el Edu es tan pendejo que anda volando en todos lados menos en la cancha después del partido. Hubiese esperado que me cagaran en preguntas, pero ni uno me pescó. Y yo escuché la charla del profe y me bañé y me cambié de ropa con la cabeza en otra parte. Me acuerdo de que la primera vez que nos juntamos a culiar estaba más nervioso y más caliente que la cresta, pero ahora la hueá es diferente. No estoy ansioso. No estoy caliente. La simpatía del Paulo me hace pensar que está planeando alguna hueá y no quiero que después el tiro me salga por la culata. No sé si la hueá es que esperé demasiado tiempo para esto o que Dybala me puede salir con cualquier lesera y cagué no más.

Cuando terminé de ducharme y me vestí, me quedé mirando a la puerta pensando si tengo miedo de esto.

No es que ande ratoneando o alguna hueá así, yo no tengo miedo de culiarme a Paulito de nuevo. Pero a veces me pongo a pensar en mi señora y en mis hijas y puta, la hueá es demasiado charcha. Este jueguito con Dybala es entretenido y me gusta, pero ¿y si alguien cachara esta hueá? ¿Si alguien se diera cuenta que no me voy altiro al bus y que me quedo metiéndole el pico a la Joya?

Fui de los primeros en terminar. El Arturo no estaba para hacerme atado de nuevo, así que le avisé al Charles que iba a ir donde Dybala para cachar qué onda y que volvía luego. Salí del camarín después de decirle también al profe lo que iba a hacer. Yo cachaba dónde estaban los camarines de los argentinos, pero igual me daba nervios meterme ahí sin cachar si Dybala me estaba esperando o no. O sea, obvio que el hueón va a estar afuera porque ni cagando se arriesga a que alguno de los culiaos cache esta hueaita que estamos teniendo juntos. Me fui caminando tan para la cagá, preguntándome por qué venía igual si ni siquiera tenía el pico parado adentro del short como la primera vez.

Pensé en detenerme un par de veces, pero seguí no más.

Paulito me estaba esperando afuera, con su celular en la mano. Estaba vestido con un buzo pitillo y una polera de manga larga y se dio el lujo de sonreírme cuando me vio. Puta la hueá, maricón culiao. Sonríe con su carita bonita y ahí me quedo yo, pensando si de verdad todas estas dudas culiás que tengo en la cabeza tienen sentido.

— Viniste —me dice acercándose y yo asiento no más, como pajarón—

— ¿Pensaste que te iba a dejar plantado?

Paulito se ríe, mirando hacia otro lado. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír también. De más que si alguien nos estuviera viendo se pasaría la película completa y harta razón tendría.

— Puta, supongo que no nos vamos a meter al camarín. ¿O te tinca que ellos vean?

— Bajando la escalera hay un cuartito de limpieza, lo vi cuando llegamos.

Ay, Dybala. Me quise reír, maricón de mierda.

— Ah, ¿así que lo teníai todo pensado? Paulito, hueón.

— Bueno, no te vas a quedar ahí. Movete, que el bus ya se va.

Paulito pasó a mi lado y yo sentí su olorcito a perfume. Es como una hueá inconsciente, pero yo tenía su olor grabado y cuando caminó, puta, fue como si algo me hubiera despertado. Lo seguí, pero en silencio. En una de esas hubiera sido más piola que nos fuéramos conversando en buena en vez de irnos tan callados como si anduviéramos haciendo alguna hueá prohibida. Puta, sí, lo estábamos haciendo, pero no es la idea que se note.

Quise preguntarle a Paulito cómo había cachado esa pieza, porque la hueá estaba más escondida que la cresta. Me pasé igual rollos, ¿qué haríamos si estamos en plena y de repente abren la puerta y entra un gringo con una escoba y nos cacha así? Después de que tiramos en los camarines me quedé pensando que a este maricón le gusta la idea de que nos puedan pillar. A mí no. Paulito no tiene a nadie, pero yo tengo familia.

Puta la hueá, eso me hizo pensarla. Pero cuando Paulito me sonrió antes de abrir con una llave (¿cómo chucha se consiguió la llave?) no lo pensé más.

— ¿Cómo encontraste esta pieza? —tuve que preguntar igual. Era una hueá chica donde no podríamos habernos acostados. Tenía un par de sillas y hueás para limpiar. Puta, definitivamente no era mi fantasía ideal, pero Paulito es Paulito y tengo hartos buenos recuerdos de su culito rico como para andar hinchando las hueas porque este lugar parece más insalubre que la cresta.

— Se pueden saber muchas cosas hablando con la gente de aseo, ¿sabés?

Me puse a reír. Pendejo de mierda, hueón. Lo miré después. Te haría de todo.

Igual, hay algunas cosas que son distintas ahora de como fueron en el camarín de Argentina. Nos miramos a la cara, pero siento que hay menos chispa que esa vez. Puta, por lo menos Paulito no me está esperando sin ropa y con el culito listo para entrarle. Es medio incómodo la verdad. La luz de esta pieza es bien mala. Yo lo puedo ver y sé que él también me puede ver a mí. Parecemos pendejos en nuestra primera vez y esa hueá me mata.

Menos mal que Dybala es Dybala. El putito de mierda que me ofreció el culo a dos horas de conocernos y que no va a ratonear ahora, ¿cómo dudé de este maricón? Me sonríe con su sonrisita linda, me ve con sus ojitos verdes. Ay, Paulito... Y se acerca a mí, con su cara de pendejo santo. Puta, me encanta que sea más bajo que yo, me encanta que tenga que bajar los ojos para mirarlo. Todo esto de nosotros me encanta. ¿A quién le miento, hueón? ¿A quién engaño diciéndome que pienso esta hueá y que me arrepiento? No me arrepiento ni un poco. Venga para acá, Paulito. Tiremos hasta que se nos vaya el bus.

Paulito me pasa las manos por el pecho, así no más, una previa media loca para llegar a lo que vinimos. ¿Iremos a culiar en la pared no más? ¿A lo salvaje? ¿Qué ideas tendrá este putito en su cabecita loca? Yo le sonrió, con la boquita cerrada. Lo veo acercarse y después agacharse de a poquito, arrodillarse como debe saber de memoria para soltarme la tirita del short y empezar a bajarlo. Suspiro de puro gusto. ¿Cómo me calienta tanto este hueón? ¿Cómo puede hacerlo así de fácil?

— ¿Andabas pensando en esto? —me preguntó con la voz ronca. Cuando salí del camarín no se me paraba ni por si acaso y ahora...

— Puta, Paulo, te veo y mira la hueá que me hací.

Paulito se ríe. Yo me río con él. Me baja el short y después el bóxer. Yo miro hacia arriba como si no supiera que esta hueá está pasando.

Yo en verdad no sé si lo que me calienta es que el que me la está chupando es Paulo Dybala o el hecho de que no sea una mina y sea un hueón o que estamos escondidos y no nos puede cachar nadie o que tenemos que hacerla corta porque se nos va el bus. Capaz que es una mezcla de todo porque estoy más duro que la cresta y más caliente que la cresta y no quiero correrme de una porque puta que Paulo sabe hacerla, hueón, qué maricón de mierda. ¿Cuántos picos habrá chupado en su vida para hacerlo así?

No tengo cabeza para comparar. Lo único que veo cuando miro hacia abajo es a su carita tan bonita haciendo una hueá tan sucia. Y conchesumadre, esa hueá me hace vibrar los cocos. Le hago cariño en el pelito, le paso los dedos por la cabeza. Quisiera agarrarle la mandíbula y meterle el pico hasta la garganta, pero puta, esas hueá de caballeros no es. Yo disfruto no más. Dybala me sabe hacer disfrutar de una manera... Me suda todo el cuerpo, me arde la cara, me duelen los cocos de mirarlo con su boquita roja.

Paulito no me la chupa para correrme, esa hueá está clara. Cuando yo ya cierro los ojos, él se pone de pie. Puta la hueá, como esa vez que estábamos culiando y quiso que le sacara el pico para que me corriera en su cara. Todo lo contrario esta vez. Me empuja a la silla y yo, como hueón, caigo fascinado. Hay una hueá que no entiendo, o Paulito tiene un encanto que me hipnotiza o yo soy demasiado caliente no más. Probablemente sea la segunda opción.

Se saca su buzo apretadito, se baja su bóxer y yo me encuentro otra vez con ese culito que me había estado quitando el sueño. Qué maricón más rico, por la cresta, no debe haber sacado un poto así con puro ejercicio. Yo estoy sentado, mirando a este putito que podría hacerme un striptease si quisiera y puta, yo ni me quejaría. Qué hueón más exquisito, qué cosa no le haría.

Piolita como él solo se sienta encima de mí y es la hueá más maricona, pero me aprieta el pene con el suyo y ese balanceo culiao que empieza con sus caderas me pone más duro que la chucha (si es que esa hueá es posible). Conchesumadre, este hueón quiere que culiemos así, sentados. Lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Las minas se mojan y puta que es rica esa hueá. Paulito no, está más apretado que la cresta y cuando se sienta en mis piernas, me toma el pico con la mano y se lo mete suavecito yo siento que lo único húmedo que tiene es la entrada y ni una cuestión más. Adentro es rasposo, me quema el pico, pero de una forma culiá exquisita. Yo no cierro los ojos, para puro mirar la carita de Paulito cuando se va metiendo el pico; sus pestañitas largas, sus cachetitos rojos, su nariz, sus labios... me tiene los hombros apretados con los dedos. A mí se me hace escuchar ruidos afuera, pero Dybala se queja y yo suspiro. Puta la hueá, maricón culiao.

La primera vez no fue tan cercana. Yo estaba atrás y ni lo toqué. Me daba un poco de asco, la verdad, o sea, me asqueaba tocarlo como tocaría a mi señora si estuviera culiando con ella. Ahora Paulito me hace cariño en los hombros y se apoya para moverse y de repente empieza, así no más, adelante y atrás y yo lo quedo mirando tratando de no parecer ahueonao. ¿Cómo lo hace tan fácil? ¿Cómo agarró tanta práctica? No me quejo igual, yo nunca me quejo.

Puta, no sé cuánto rato habremos estado tirando, pero nunca cambiamos posición. Culiamos así, de frente, él en mis piernas y yo agarrándole las caderas todo el rato. Ni pensé en que se nos iba a ir el bus, estaba pegado en sus ojitos verdes y en cómo el putito no me quitaba la vista de encima. Todo el rato el culiao hacía sus gemidos suavecitos, sus ah, ah, ah y, conchesumadre, me sentía en el cielo. Ni cagando iba a dejar que se escapara. Esta hueá, ahora, es como quiero yo. Me corrí adentro, le apreté la cintura con ganas y no lo solté hasta que la hueá salió toda. Uf, cómo me privé tanto tiempo de esta hueá. ¿O será que Paulito no más hace que sea así, tan rico? ¿Sonó muy hueca esa hueá?

Nos quedamos mirando. Dybala se pajeó encima y me manchó la guata. Eso fue un poco asqueroso la verdad, pero chucha, no es momento para quejarse. Se ve tan lindo el culiao. Con su pelito mojado, con sus ojitos grandes, con su carita sudada. Yo ni me doy cuenta cuando la hueá va a pasar, ando embolinado en el olor de su cuello. Paulito me hace cariño en la barba, me sonríe con su sonrisa de gato y así, sin ni una hueá más, me da un beso. Me da un beso, conchetumadre. Me da un beso.

Puta, yo pienso, un beso es una hueá íntima y más si terminai de culiar. No le dai un beso a cualquiera, no le dai un beso al hueón que te estai tirando por ganas no más. La primera vez nos comimos y chao, nada más. No debería hacer esta hueá, ni siquiera debería pensarlo, pero el olor de Paulito, su cuello, lo apretado que estaba todavía, sentado en mis piernas ahí... me nubla la mente y ya le estoy respondiendo, tocando su boquita suave con todas estas ideas en la cabeza que al fin y al cabo me importan un pico. Él me toma del cuello, yo le toco la cintura. Besa tan rico por la cresta, tan rico. Este culiao va a ser mi muerte...

Nos separamos despacito, con nuestros labios haciendo ruido y con los ojitos de gato de la Joya encima de mí. Se paró altiro, sonriendo, sin decirme ni una hueá, después se dio vuelta y se puso su boxer y el buzo. Hueón, yo me quedé sentado viéndolo, de arriba abajo. Yo me tiré ese culito. Yo le eché adentro el moco que se le cae por las piernas. Y, conchesumadre, quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Me paré de una, pilucho como estaba. Paulito se empezó a poner la camiseta y yo le agarré la cadera. El olor de su cuello, ¿lo dije ya? Me vuelve loco. Podría estar todo el día pegado a este maricón. Bájate el pantalón, le susurré cerquita de la oreja. No estaba muy seguro de qué hueá esperaba recibir, pero escucharlo reírse me encantó. Ya po, Paulo. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

— Vestite —me respondió. — Que el bus ya se nos va.

Le quise dar un besito en el hombro, pero me arrepentí.

Me coloqué el boxer, el short y la polera y ordenamos la pieza muy piola. Paulito pescó un trapo que estaba colgado en un estante y limpió la silla donde habíamos tirado recién. Qué asco pensar que cualquiera podría sentarse ahí sin tener ni idea de lo que hicimos. Puta, no sé si asco en verdad. No sé si esa hueá me repugna o me calienta.

Él salió primero. Yo lo seguí después. Afuera de la puerta de esa pieza no nos dijimos nada, seguimos caminando de vuelta a los camarines no más. No íbamos muy juntos, para no levantar sospecha supongo. Puta, le quería hablar algo. Decirle que la hueá que hicimos me gustó, que repitamos de nuevo cuando nos volvamos a ver, que, chucha, no es necesario juntarnos solo cuando vengamos a la selección. Pero después me quedé pensando que esa es la hueá más fleta que puedo decir después de tirarme a un putito y que mejor es quedarse callado. Dybala tampoco dijo nada mientras íbamos caminando y el andar tenso que tuvimos lo rompió él cuando estábamos llegando al sector donde se había estacionado el bus de Argentina.

— Y bueno, ¿ahora volvés a México?

Levanté las cejas y me reí. Se veía tan bonito tratando de hacerme conversación con su sonrisita linda. Miré para atrás tratando de hacerla piola igual, no vaya a ser que alguien nos esté viendo.

— ¿Sabí que juego en México?

Cuando le dije eso se cagó de la risa. Pendejo rico, por la chucha. Le taparía la risa a puros besos. No me pudo contestar yo cacho así que yo tiré la primera.

— ¿O me estuviste buscando en internet estos meses que no nos vimos?

Paulo me sonrió al final.

— Vos todavía no me seguís en Instagram.

— Tú tampoco po, Paulito.

Miró al bus y yo hice lo mismo.

— Sigámonos po. Los dos, onda, mutuamente. ¿Cuál es tu Instagram?

Cuando se puso a reír me dije a mí mismo, puta la hueá, me encanta su risa.

— Ángelo, vos ponés mi nombre y listo.

— Chucha, es que no lo ocupo mucho —después la pensé—

— ¿Y para qué querés que nos sigamos entonces?

— Para verte po, si vo' subí fotos a cada rato po, hueón.

Me quedó mirando. Mi mea culpa es que soy más hueón que la chucha.

— O sea que vos sí me buscaste.

Sí po, culiao. Te busqué y te psicopatié cuando estaba chato en los entrenamientos, imaginando que te iba a encontrar de nuevo cuando me fuera a las duchas.

— Puta, sí. —me reí no más. Qué otra cosa iba a hacer.

Paulito se quedó callado, pero nunca me dejó de mirar. ¿Cuánto rato habrá estado haciendo eso? Dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchamos unas voces detrás de nosotros no más. Acento argentino, los culiaos deben venir a subirse al bus. Yo también lo miré. ¿Así terminamos, hueón? ¿Tiramos y si te he visto no me acuerdo?

— Bueno, ¿sabés qué cosa ocupo más que Instagram?

— No.

— WhatsApp.

Le sonreí. Le sonreí con los dientes y no caché porqué me puse tan contento cuando lo insinuó.

Puta la hueá, Paulo culiao.

— Puta, qué coincidencia, hueón. Yo también.

— ¿Y si en vez de Instagram intercambiamos WhatsApp?

— Buenísima idea po, Paulito.

La hicimos piola yo cacho, o lo más piola que pudimos. Anotó mi número en su teléfono y yo hice lo mismo con el de él. Tiramos un par de tallas entre medio, como para hacer menos vergonzosa la hueá y al final no tuvimos nada más de qué reírnos. Dybala se dio vuelta para ver el bus y yo caché que Paredes y De Paul lo estaban mirando.

Cagado de miedo de haber estado muy cerca y de que se notara, retrocedí unos pasos.

— Ya po. Rico verte de nuevo po, Paulito. ¿Para la próxima será o no?

Paulito siempre piensa lo que me va a decir, siempre se queda callado antes de responderme.

— De Italia a México hay un buen trecho...

— Bueno, una escapadita nunca hace mal, ¿o sí?

Ahí sonrió y yo sonreí con él.

Nos despedimos de mano y esa hueá se sintió tan lejana y tan penca después de haber culiado y de habernos dado un beso. Le quise agarrar el cuello y darle un beso en la cara, puta, por último, para no parecer descariñado, pero nos estaban mirando y yo me di cuenta. Eso sería por ahora no más, hasta pronto Joyita. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Igual, las clasificatorias no están lejos y me queda un consuelo más que solo su Instagram. Paulito se va caminando al bus y cuando sube, detrás de los dos hueones que lo andaban paqueando, me mira y me sonríe. Maricón culiao, me hací sonreírte de la forma más maricona posible.

Chao entonces, hasta la próxima vez. ¿Dónde irá a ser? ¿En Italia o en México? En una de esas en algún territorio neutral, esa hueá me voy pensando mientras camino de vuelta al camarín. Afuera de la puerta, solo, está Charles y yo lo quedo mirando porque parece que no hay nadie más adentro. Lo saludo piola, ¿qué chucha? Charles me responde, pero me agarra del brazo cuando quiero entrar al camarín.

— Me di cuenta, Ángelo.

Me cagué entero.

No pude decir nada.

Y él me soltó el brazo.

— Ten cuidado, hueón. Es lo único que te digo. A mí me da lo mismo y yo no voy a decir nada, pero ten cuidado, porque tú y Dybala no la están haciendo piola.

Charles pasó por al lado y se fue. No me dio la perso para darme vuelta y verlo. No me dio la perso ni siquiera para responderle. Conchetumadre, ¿qué hueá acaba de pasar? Arturo sabe, Charles se dio cuenta, ¿cuántos más habrán cachado esta hueá?

Cagado de miedo me subí al bus, sintiendo que todos los cabros sabían. Quise mandarle un mensaje a Paulo, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Me comí los nervios y la vergüenza todo el camino, hasta que tuve que despedirme a los que se fueron conmigo al aeropuerto. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Dybala? "Paulito, nos cacharon". Puta la hueá, puta la hueá, puta la hueá. En qué mierda me metí. En el avión no dije nada, no conversé con el Nico y me quedé callado hasta que llegamos a México. No sé qué me da más rabia de toda esta hueá: que todo el mundo sepa y que mi carrera se puede ir a la mierda o que eso signifique que la hueá que tenemos Paulo y yo se acabe.


	4. Y solo ten mi número telefónico para cuando te sientas solo

"Hola Paulo, ¿qué onda?" "Buena Paulito, ¿cómo andai?" "¿Pa qué me pedí el número si no me vai a hablar?"

Escribí más frases que esas, pero las borré todas. Yo quería hablarle al Paulo un par de días después de que culiamos en Estados Unidos, pero había pasado más de una semana y estaba cagado de miedo de escribirle porque eso significaba que tenía que contarle que el Arturo y el Charles saben. Él tampoco me habló en todo caso, así que estábamos como empatados. La verdad es que hartas ganas de verlo tenía o de escucharlo, no sé. Me acordé hartas noches de la huéa que hicimos, pero ahí no más me quedé, con los recuerdos en la mano. Me vi un partido de la Juventus también, le anduve psicopatiando el Instagram. Puta, como mina me anduve poniendo por este culiao.

Mi señora había viajado ayer a Chile con las niñitas así que ahí en la cama estaba más solo. Los cabros me habían invitado a tomar algo en la noche, pero les había dicho que no pa puro quedarme dándole vueltas a esta cuestión. Quería hablarle al Paulo, pero puta que se me hacía difícil la hueá. El chat suyo lo tenía abierto y chucha, bien pajarón debo haberme visto borrando a cada rato las 4 palabras que con suerte se me ocurrían escribirle. Cacha la hueá, es increíble. Ni con mi señora me daba tantas vueltas antes de casarme, pero sí ando pensando la palabrita indicada para hablarle a este culiao.

En una de esas debería ser más directo no más. Onda, "Paulito, ¿tení ganas de que te meta el pico? Porque puta, yo sí" Pero qué chucha decir esa hueá, si el hueón maricón será, pero uno no puede mostrar la hilacha tampoco. Igual, Dybala es el que siempre ha tomado la iniciativa. Ese hueón no está ni ahí, llega y se tira y yo soy de carne y hueso no más. Esa es como mi excusa para esperar que sea él el que hable primero y para andar borrando cada mensaje que se me da por escribir cuando tomo el celular. Cada vez que yo abro el chat, él siempre está en línea. Igual el hueón podría hablarme si quisiera. Puta, si estuviera interesado, me hubiera dejado algún mensaje ese mismo día cuando intercambiamos números. ¿En una de esas este culiao quería sacarse las ganas no más y me usó? Qué insufrible suena esa hueá.

Martillándome la cabeza estaba con todas esas hueás cuando sonó mi teléfono. Era un Whatsapp, uno cacha el sonido. De más que mi señora me había mandado alguna foto de las niñas allá en la casa o me quería decir algo. No me hice ni una ilusión hueona, si yo sé que el Paulo a este punto me tiene de juguete sexual no más y de mí lo único que le sirve es mi amiguito cuando anda angustiado. Puta, la sorpresa fue bien grande cuando pesqué el celular y vi que el mensaje no era nada de mi señora, sino de un hueón al que había guardado tiernamente como "gatito" en la lista de contactos.

Sí, bien amariconado el nombre que le puse, pero ¿sí o no que el Paulo tiene ojitos de gato?

"¿Todavía no te decidís qué escribirme? Mirá que te vi borrar mil veces el mensaje"

¿Cómo pude dudar de vo', Paulito?

Me sacó una sonrisa de la cara el hueco culiao, ¿de a dónde saliste tú Paulo, con estos joteos truchos que me siguen pareciendo más lindos que la cresta? 100% hetero yo igual.

"¿Estabai esperando que te hablara?"

Se demoró 1 segundo en dejarme el visto y 1 segundo en contestarme también.

"Sí"

Sí, no más. Una palabra. Una palabra, por la chucha. ¿Y si le hago una video llamada? ¿Muy desubicado si le pregunto qué hueá está usando?

"Pudiste haberme hablado tú igual"

"Y eso estoy haciendo, boludo"

Paulo culiao.

"¿Estai en Italia?" le escribí. Sabía que sí, pero me dio plancha contestar a esa hueá.

"Sí, solo en la casa"

"¿Y tu polola?" Pregunté yo no más por preguntar.

"En Argentina"

"Mi señora está en Chile con mis hijas"

"Mirá vos, estamos solos"

Estoy acostado en la cama donde duermo todas las noches con mi señora. Yo estoy en mi lado, el lado de mi mujer está vacío. A veces en las mañanas cuando recién despiertan las niñitas se pasan para acá y regaloneamos los cuatro hasta que me levanto para ir a entrenar. En esta casa yo cuido a mi familia y esta pieza puta que es importante para mí. Tenía ganas de pajearme con el Paulo y esa hueá es verdad. Quería verle la carita por video mientras le contaba cómo me lo iba a culiar la próxima vez que nos veamos, pero qué chucha, ¿cómo podría hacer esa hueá encima de esta cama, en la pieza que también es de mi mujer y de mis hijas?

Esta hueá que tenemos con el Paulo siempre me ha traído sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, quiero hacerlo mierda y por el otro, siento que estoy cagando a mi mina como el peor de los maricones. El tiempo que lo dejo en visto, sin contestarle, de más que se lo hace saber o le da la idea de que me ando dando puras vueltas. Puta la hueá, esperé una conversación con Dybala y ahora estoy aquí, ratoneando.

Aunque yo no le contesto, él me habla de nuevo.

"¿Qué hora es allá?"

No me demoro en responder.

"Las 11"

"¿Sabés que acá son las 6 de la mañana?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Me desperté temprano y lo primero que hice fue pensar en vos"

Paulo culiao. Yo creo que nunca voy a dejar de decir esto de ti. Paulo culiao. Paulo culiao y la conchetumadre.

"¿Qué tení puesto, Paulo?" se lo solté así, de una. Mientras esperaba su respuesta me desabroché el pantalón y me metí la mano adentro del boxer. Una frase me dice este hueón y yo me dejo de pasar rollos de una. A la chucha los pensamientos maricones que se me vienen a la cabeza y a la chucha la culpa. No sé si vamos a hacer esta hueá de nuevo alguna vez o si nos vamos a volver a ver. El Paulo no me mandó ni un mensaje, mi celular sonó porque me estaba haciendo una video llamada. Por la cresta, Dybala, me vai a hacer cagar.

— Hola —su vocecita culiá como que no combina con su cara. La encuentro demasiado ronca, no le va a su carita de guagua. Pero tan cabro chico este maricón no es, si mira cómo te veo culiao ahí en la pantalla. Tiene el cuidado de no ponerme el pico en primera plana, sabe que a mí esa hueá no me gusta. Me muestra sus ojitos lindos, su pecho sin ni un pelo. Esa sonrisa de gato. Eso es este hueón, una gata.

— Paulito, tanto tiempo.

Suspiré y obvio que lo escuchó allá el culiao, porque se rió. Yo no me enfoqué el pene, preferí esperar. Se le veía del ombligo para arriba y puta que tiene rica la guata, marcadita entera y lampiña, pero me interesa más lo que tiene atrás.

— ¿Estai en tu casa?

— Tengo que ir a entrenar a las 8.

— ¿Y qué estai haciendo po, hueón? Aprovecha de dormir.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos a ver?

Me reí. El Paulo cerró los ojos, los abrió rápido y después me quedó mirando. Yo, ahueonao, no le había cachado la mano que subía y bajaba. Ay, este putito.

— ¿Te estai pajeando, hueón?

O sea, obvio que lo estaba haciendo, pero quería que él me lo dijera.

— Mmm... —me respondió no más.

— Paulo —insistí.

El hueón cerró los ojos y yo lo seguí viendo por el celular. De repente me pegaba unas miradas locas, como para cachar si yo lo estaba viendo también. Me puse más cartucho que la cresta, es verdad. Puta, quería meterme la mano en el boxer y pajearme igual, mostrarle a este culiao que aquí lo está esperando el pene que lo hizo chillar en Estados Unidos y en Brasil, pero me achunché entero. Lo miré no más, lo escuché quejarse allá en Italia. De a poquito, dejé de verle el pecho y le fui viendo más abajo. No hablaba este culiao, suspiraba no más o dejaba salir sus ruiditos ricos. La pieza en la que estaba metido el Paulo estaba bien iluminada y yo podía ver todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Me acordé de nosotros, culiando en las duchas del camarín. Me acordé de los dos tirando en la pieza del aseo, sentados en esa silla de madera. Me dio miedo mirar al Paulo ahí, en el celular, y darme cuenta de que no puedo parar de pensar en esa hueá, no puedo parar de pensar en mí, metiéndole el pico con ganas y en él, dándome un beso.

Me sentí caliente entero, conchesumadre. Como si me fuera a hervir el cuerpo.

— Ángelo. —dijo entre dientes el culiao. Yo no contesté, miré la pantalla no más. Enarqué las cejas y apreté la boca. — Ángelo, métemela.

Una cajita de sorpresa, eso erí vo, culiao. Una cajita de sorpresas abierta, siempre abierta.

— Métete los dedos —le respondí altiro. A la chucha mi boxer a estas alturas, tenía la mano derecha más ocupada. Con un poquito de imaginación y la vista rica de la carita del Paulito ahí no era nada mi palma la que me rozaba la callampa, era el culo de Dybala, apretadito y mojado. — Muéstrame, hueón. Muéstrame cómo te follai el culo con los dedos.

Movió el teléfono y en primera plana no tuve su boquita roja y sus ojitos verdes, tuve su cintura primero y poco a poco, cuando acomodó bien el celular, le empecé a ver las piernas y el culito. Tenía dos dedos adentro el maricón. No se los sacaba nunca, puro que se los metía como si anduviera necesitado. Está solo este culiao, en la pieza no hay nadie más. Estamos solos, hueón. Nadie se puede dar cuenta de esta hueá que estamos haciendo ahora. No está el Arturo para pararme los carros, no está el Charles para decirme que tenga cuidado.

— ¿Ves? —su voz.

— Te veo super bien, Paulito.

— Ojalá fueras vos.

— ¿Mmm? —me hice el hueón.

— Vos aquí, conmigo.

Me vine en mi mano unos minutos después, como pendejo de 15. La paja más rápida que me he hecho en la vida.

No le dije nada, porque el Paulito todavía andaba mete y saca con los dedos. Después de que se me pasó la sensación rica que te baja cuando echai los mocos, me quedé mirándolo por el celular. Tiene un tatuaje en las costillas, en la parte izquierda. Son unas palabras en árabe parece. Es flaquito el hueón, es como chiquitito de cuerpo. No tiene pelo por ni un lado, como si no le creciera nada. No tiene pelo en el pecho ni en la guata, ni siquiera en la cara. Anda con el pelito en la cabeza todo desordenado, las almohadas las tiene desparramadas por toda la cama.

Él me dijo que ojalá yo estuviera ahí, con él. Que no fueran nada sus dedos los que tiene metidos en el culo; que fuera mi pico.

Soltó un gemido suavecito cuando se corrió. Yo no le vi nunca el pico. Suspiró y se echó de guata y de ahí me quedó mirando por el celular, con sus ojitos cansados y llorosos.

— Oye Paulo, el Arturo y el Charles saben.

No sé por qué dije esa hueá en ese momento, pero la dije. No sé si esperaba que el Paulo me quedara mirando para la cagada y que se parara y me empezara a gritar, pero me sorprendió verlo parpadear despacio y bajar los ojos. Parecía tranquilito, como si le estuviera diciendo la hueá más simple del mundo.

— ¿Saben?

— Sí. Cachan esta hueá. Lo de nosotros.

Paulito me sonrió.

Me gusta su sonrisa.

— No sé cómo se dieron cuenta, pero el Charles habló conmigo cuando volví al camarín en Estados Unidos. El Arturo cachó a la primera.

Se volvió a sonreír, pero no me dijo nada. Miró para el lado, como si estuviera pensando alguna hueá. Suspiró después y me vio por fin. Me gustan sus ojos también y su nariz.

— No importa.

— ¿No importa?

— En la Juve todo el mundo sabe lo que tuve con Cristiano. O sea, no todo el mundo. El equipo. En la selección también lo saben. No me importa.

Puta, yo sabía de los rumores. No son hueás que se cuentan en la Juve o en la selección de Argentina no más, son cuestiones que todos los que jugamos a la pelota cachamos. Yo no sé si este hueón seguirá culiando con Cristiano ahora, o sea, después de todo lo que hemos hecho. No tendría por qué parar, supongo. Yo no he dejado de tirar con mi señora desde que me tiré el culito de Dybala.

— ¿Lo vai a ver ahora?

— ¿A quién?

— A Cristiano.

— Jugamos en el mismo equipo, Ángelo.

Me sonreí de puro hueón.

— Me refiero a si te lo vai a tirar.

El Paulo me quedó mirando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en Chile tu mujer?

— Vuelve en unos días.

— Ojalá pudieras venir a Italia.

— O tú a México.

Paulito suspiró.

— No sé si me van a nominar para las clasificatorias.

— Tenés que ser más optimista.

— ¿Sabí qué hueá me da más paja de que no me citen a la selección?

— ¿Mmm?

— No poder verte en los partidos contra Argentina.

Se lo solté no más, onda, sin esperar ni una respuesta. Me nació de adentro decirle esa hueá, porque no es ninguna mentira.

— Vení a Italia —me respondió después de varios segundos quedándose callado.

— No puedo, hueón. —le contesté, siendo honesto. ¿Cómo chucha dejo de entrenar en el club por una calentura? ¿Cómo le explico a mi familia para dónde me voy? No se puede no más po. A veces no se puede.

El Paulo se quedó mudo. Por la pantalla yo cachaba que no me estaba viendo a mí. Tenía la mirada perdida en alguna hueá en el piso, como si estuviera pensando igual en alguna cosa que yo no podía saber. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme me sonrió y a mí se me imaginó que con esa carita linda que tiene me decía que daba lo mismo, que puta, igual está bien. Un "te entiendo" que le daba vergüenza decir en voz alta. Algo así me quise creer yo.

— Me voy a preparar para ir a entrenar.

Chao, chao.

— Ya po.

— Hablamos otro día, ¿dale?

— Obvio. Que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento.

Paulito me sonrió, esa fue su única respuesta. Después cortó la video llamada y ahí me quedé yo, estático en mi cama con los pantalones abajo y el boxer a medio subir.

Me pasan cosas con este maricón y yo no me puedo hacer el hueón con eso. Yo tengo bien claro desde el día uno, o sea, desde el día en que el Paulo se agachó en frente mío y me ofreció el culo, que esta hueá que hay entre nosotros es puro culiar. El Paulo es lindo, pero a mí me gustan las minas. Me gustan las minas y siempre me han gustado y la hueá que le hago al Paulo es lo mismo que le hice a todas las minas y que le hago en esta misma cama a mi señora. En ese sentido, Dybala no es diferente. Yo no sé en verdad qué onda con él, no sé si su pololeo con la Oriana es verdad o si es pura pantalla como la familia de Ronaldo (porque en el fútbol todos sabemos esa hueá). No sé si me interesa saber tampoco. No sé si las hueás que me pasan con el Paulo son normales.

Después de apagar el teléfono me quedé dormido, pensando en todas las hueás que he hecho y en todas las que quiero hacer de nuevo. Puta, me desperté como a las 9 del otro día y me quedé en la cama como hasta las 10 y media. A esa hora prendí recién el celular. 1 llamada perdida de mi señora. 1 mensaje de voz en Whatsapp de ella y de mis hijas. Escucho las voces de las niñitas y me da rabia conmigo mismo hueón, soy demasiado afortunado de tenerlas a las tres y acordarme de lo que hice con el Paulo en la misma casa que viven ellas hace que la guata se me revuelva. Les contesté altiro, me disculpé, pero no vieron mis mensajes.

Tenía uno del Paulo también y por la chucha que me la pensé antes de abrirlo. Me decidí como a las horas después, cuando tuve los huevos como para ver qué hueá quería.

"Yo sé que no podés venir a Italia. ¿Y si buscamos tierra neutral?"

De una hueá me quedé super seguro. Este hueón me quiere ver de verdad. Y puta, me da tanta rabia asumir que a pesar de todo yo también quiero lo mismo. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cacharon que el título es el coro de "El teléfono" de Wisin y Yandel? jaja reggaetón antiguo y del bueno para los bbs ;)
> 
> Pucha chiquilles perdónenme el atraso, pero les juro que yo soy re mala actualizando rápidamente. Se darán cuenta con la cantidad de historias que no actualizo jaja Pero en fin, les traje el nuevo capítulo :) me encanta escribir de estos dos tortolitos, pero se me hizo más lento de lo que esperaba. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado! Estos dos chiquillos son pura química, pero también se están enganchando más de lo que quisieran ;)
> 
> Eso sería cabres! Muchas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios, déjenme un mensajito contándome qué tal el capítulo :D Disculpen la espera y nos vemos en el próximo!


	5. Tengo pena, hueón

Me corté el pelo. O sea, me lo teñí y también me hice un corte nuevo. Es como una hueá que hago a veces cuando estoy chato y pienso, ya, borrón y cuenta nueva. Lo hago como una hueá para desestresarse en verdad; estoy como 2 horas en la barbería tranquilo y solo, me desconecto. Dejo que me laven el pelo, que me pasen la tijera y la máquina, que me echen la tintura y yo piola, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza para atrás. No pienso en nada ni en nadie.

Después de una temporada pal hoyo he andado mejor en el club. Metí un gol el fin de semana y mi representante me contó que la U y el Toluca estaban interesados en mí. Yo no he pensado en volver a Chile la verdad, aunque sé que igual para mi señora y para mis hijas eso sería lo ideal, pero siento que todavía tengo que dar afuera. Capaz que en unos años más vuelva, pero ahora si el Toluca me ofrece ir, yo voy feliz.

Con el Paulo hemos estado hablando. No todos los días, pero seguido. A veces me miro algún partido de la Juventus y lo felicito si hizo un gol. Le digo que lo hizo bacán y le pregunto qué onda todo, cómo anda allá en Italia. Los días que hablamos, hablamos harto. Igual, hay como siete horas de diferencia entonces o madrugo yo o madruga él cuando nos quedamos conversando. No ha pasado nada en todo caso, la hemos hecho piola. Como que nos vamos conociendo. Nos contamos cosas. Supe que él es de Córdoba y que tiene dos hermanos mayores. Supe también que su papá se murió cuando él era más chico y que esa hueá lo afectó caleta. Yo también le conté de mi familia, le hablé de mis hijas, de si me acostumbraba o no a estar fuera de Chile y de esas cosas, pero no le conté de mi señora ni le pregunté a él sobre la Oriana.

Me gustaron nuestras conversaciones. Fueron sencillas, tranquilas y hasta con emoticones. Como que todo se fue dando solo. Cuando hablaba con el Paulo, en el chat o con mensaje de voz, puta, sentía que la hueá fluía sola, que yo no necesitaba andar pensando en qué hueá decirle o qué cosa preguntar como para que tuviéramos tema de conversación porque hablábamos de corrido. Se sentía bien eso, o sea, me gustaba poder hablar con el Paulo de hueás que importan y me gustaba también poder conocerlo más. Si no todas las veces que hablemos o que nos veamos tenemos que puro culiar, también podemos ser amigos.

Yo cacho que empezamos a conversar más porque cuando él me preguntó si buscábamos algún lugar neutral donde vernos yo, después de maquinar harto, le dijo que sí. No dijimos de una dónde ni cuándo, no nos pusimos fecha, pero los dos sabíamos que era una hueá que iba a terminar pasando sí o sí. Capaz que todas nuestras conversaciones salieron como preparación para cuando llegara el día en que culiar no fuera una hueá que hicimos aprovechando un partido, sino que era la hueá para la que viajamos y nos mamamos horas en un avión. Bacán si fuera así igual.

Estuvimos esperando el momento porque los dos sabíamos que era más difícil que la cresta coincidir en algún país por cualquier razón. Por mientras, yo me iba inventando la excusa que le iba a dar a mi mujer para escaparme un día. Pasaron como 3 semanas desde que me había pajeado con la imagen del Paulo en la videollamada cuando este hueón salió con la noticia. El Paulo me habló como cuatro días antes contándome la hueá vía llamada. Fue loca esa hueá, como que estaba tan acostumbrado a escucharle la voz con los audios no más que fue raro intercambiar frases y hablar onda, en directo. Fue bonito igual. Salí al patio a conversar con él, con la sonrisa más maricona en la cara después de cachar que la llamada entrante era del gatito.

Resultó que la Juventus tenía una escuela para juveniles en Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos y el Paulo me contó esa hueá más emocionado que la cresta. "Yo puedo ofrecerme para ir y conocer a los chicos, para explicarles cómo funciona el club" así me dijo. De todas formas, él y Ronaldo son las estrellas del equipo, ¿quién más iría? Esa hueá no se la dije, pero la pensé. "Y anduve buscando las distancias y entre Toluca y Juárez hay casi la misma distancia que hay entre Juárez y Los Ángeles y podés volver en un día, yo me voy a quedar tres. El Mister ya me dio permiso"

Me reí. Siempre me río con este hueón porque puta que tiene ocurrencias. En ese momento lo dejé hablar no más. No se lo dije a él ahí y yo creo que no se lo voy a decir nunca, pero puta que me gustó escucharlo tan convencido y tan entusiasmado por esta hueá que estábamos planeando hacer. Si el hueón hasta se averiguó cuánto me demoraba en llegar de Juárez a Los Ángeles para ver si calzaba con la mentira que le iba a inventar a mi señora. El Paulo estaba terrible motivado y yo no quise ser menos.

El mismo día me compré el pasaje, pero pagué en efectivo para pasar más piola. Le mandé una foto al Paulo, igual quería que él cachara que yo me estaba tomando en serio toda esta hueá y que ahora él no se podía echar para atrás ni me podía andar cuenteando. Me respondió con ese Emoji de ojos de corazón. Tan maricón que me salió este hueón. Lo dejé en visto, pero para puro no mandarle un emoticón de besito. Ahí me di cuenta de que yo andaba cada día más envolinao con este culiao.

Mi mujer me creyó. Ella sabía de las conversaciones de mi representante con el Toluca y puta, apaña siempre. Quiso ir a dejarme al aeropuerto, pero mi hija chica andaba enferma de la guata así que yo le dije que se quedara cuidándola no más, que no me importaba irme solo a tomar el avión. Les di un beso a las tres y me fui en el transfer. Agarré el vuelo y le mandé un mensaje al Paulo: "en camino", con una sonrisita.

Estaba más nervioso que la cresta, es verdad. Pero era una hueá rara. En el asiento del avión andaba contando los minutos que me faltaban para llegar al hotel donde se estaba quedando el Paulo. Estaba ansioso por verlo, porque puta que ha sido lindo hablar todas las semanas, pero igual quiero verle la carita, tocarle los brazos, sentir su olor... Ni yo mismo me convenzo de todas las mariconadas que ando pensando. Siempre he dicho que el Paulo me va a hacer cagar algún día, que puta que siento culpa cuando pasa algo con él, pero aquí estoy igual, dispuesto a culiarme a este hueón aun cuando sé que si alguna vez nos descubren se nos va todo a la mierda.

El Paulo me dijo que pidiera la llave de su pieza en la recepción del hotel porque él había dejado avisado que un amigo suyo lo iba a venir a ver. Cacha po, hueón. Un amigo suyo. Eso somos nosotros ahora. Hice la hueá igual. Salí del aeropuerto, le avisé a mi señora que había llegado y me pedí un taxi hasta el hotel. Tenía la dirección que me había enviado el Paulo por WhatsApp, pero la hueá no quedaba lejos. Puta, ¿en media hora estuve allá? Capaz que en un poco menos. Entré sin sacarme la capucha del polerón con el que andaba encima y me quedé así hasta que la mina de la recepción no me hizo atados y subí a la pieza del Paulo. Por si acaso, po. Él me había dicho que esperara con confianza no más, que después de darle la charla a los cabros chicos en la escuela se venía rajado.

Era una pieza de hotel piola. No una suite, pero era bonita. Tenía una cama de dos plazas bien ordenada, unos sillones adelante con una mesita al medio, una tele en la pared, unas lámparas pegadas a la muralla, un closet chiquitito y el baño estaba al lado, caché porque la puerta que era como corrediza estaba medio abierta. El Paulo había dejado un bolso encima de un sillón, pero no había nada más botado por ahí. Eran las 4 de la tarde en Los Ángeles y yo venía más cansado que la chucha por un viaje de casi dos horas. Pensé en echarme un poquito a dormir, pero preferí ducharme. Rico estaba el día, con solcito, pero sin el calor asqueroso que hace por esta fecha en Juárez. Me puse mi camisita, mis jeans, me eché perfume. Y esperé no más. Me quedé esperando y aquí sigo esperando.

Yo podría haber hecho cualquier hueá. Tengo el pasaje de vuelta comprado ya, el vuelo sale mañana a la 1. Vuelvo a ver a mi señora y a mis hijas y vuelvo al equipo y todo lo que tenga de nuevo con este hueón van a ser mensajitos de WhatsApp y pajas por la pantalla hasta que, en una de esas, nos topemos de nuevo en un Chile-Argentina porque no hay ninguna otra manera de vernos de casualidad. Hago como si no existiera este culiao y como si nunca hubiéramos tirado en Brasil ni en Estados Unidos. No existe el Paulo para mí, ninguna de las hueás que hemos hecho existen.

Yo no soy hueón; yo sé bien lo que estoy poniendo en riesgo con toda esta hueá. Para mí las dos veces que culiamos con el Paulo cuando estaba en la selección fueron atracones pasajeros, canitas al aire, cachitas ricas que no iban a pasar a más. ¿Cuándo vai a tomar en serio a un maricón que anda pidiendo pico cuando juega a la pelota? Nunca me habría imaginado que iba a ser capaz de hacer esta hueá para puro verlo de nuevo. El Paulo es para el rato no más, es una hueá nueva, es como excitante porque es todo lo que yo no había probado antes. Es lindo, es flaquito, la chupa rico y cuando me lo estoy culiando casi no pienso que me estoy culiando a un hueón.

El Paulo es para el rato no más.

Lo penca es que todas las veces que me lo tiro para el rato me quedo con ganas de tirármelo una vez más. Y puta, yo hubiera podido vivir con esa hueá porque al fin y al cabo del Paulo lo único que me interesa es el hoyo y no necesito otra hueá más para culiármelo. En una de esas nunca debimos darnos los WhatsApp. No debimos ponernos a conversar ni a contarnos hueás que son personales ni a conocernos y debimos habernos quedado como estábamos. Culiamos cuando juegue la selección y después, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Así empezamos en todo caso o así quise empezar yo.

Yo tengo clara la hueá que pasaría si mi señora se entera de que me la estoy cagando. Me da pánico saber qué pensarían mis hijas si se enteraran de que el papá no tiene otra mujer, sino que anda con un hombre. A la cresta se me va la familia y no solo mi familia porque si se enteran ellas del Paulo entonces se enteran todos y de paso no pierdo solo a mi familia, pierdo mi carrera y mi vida para siempre. Y no solamente yo, el Paulo se va a la cresta. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esta hueá, si tengo clarito que si nos pillan cagamos.

Cuando estoy con el Paulo siempre ando pensando en mil hueás, así que ni caché en qué momento sonó la puerta. O sea, no tocaron, alguien estaba metiendo la llave para abrir. Conchesumadre, llegó este culiao. Me puse más nervioso que la cresta y no entiendo porqué siempre empiezo a ratonear cuando estamos ahí, a punto. Me paré del sillón, de una. El Paulo apareció despacito, sonriéndome apenas me vio el maricón. Tenía un bolso no más en el hombro y yo no caché cómo saludarlo.

Paulito nunca me decepciona igual. Él se acercó, sin hablarme nada. No me dio la mano, pero me dio un beso en la cara. Yo en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle hola, ¿tenía que darle un beso en la boca? ¿Tendría que darle la mano no más después de todas las hueás que hemos hecho? ¿Estamos en algo con el Paulo? Porque aunque no hemos dicho nada no vinimos hasta Estados Unidos a hablar de cómo nos va en nuestros equipos, los dos vinimos acá a recordar viejos tiempos.

Yo pienso caleta de hueás cuando estoy con él, hueás super contradictorias en verdad, como que no dejo de maquinar nunca. Pienso en todo eso sí, no en nosotros dos no más. Pienso en mi mujer, en mis hijas, en el club, en que el Charles y el Arturo saben... y también pienso en el olorcito del Paulo, que se siente tan rico cuando me toma del hombro para darme un beso en la cara. No me había olvidado del olor de su perfume o del olor de él mismo no más. Es cuático igual, como que te trae recuerdos a la cabeza. A las dos cabezas.

Y puta que se siente raro verlo de nuevo. Que se siente raro hacer toda esta hueá para estar juntos por unas horas.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Esa fue la primera hueá que me dijo cuando me soltó y se quedó parado en frente mío. Me achuncho todo con este hueón y no sé por qué.

— Pero si te mandé la foto del pasaje po, Paulo.

— Pero podrías haberte arrepentido a último momento.

— Puta, yo cacho que te hai dado cuenta de que no soy mucho de arrepentirme.

Nos reímos juntos. El muy maricón andaba con unos bluejeans y una polerita blanca y puta que se veía rico cómo se le marcaba la cintura. ¿Podemos dejar de embolinarnos la perdiz y pasar a lo que nos convoca no más? Me ponís más ansioso que la cresta.

— ¿La chica de la recepción no te dijo nada?

— No, me pasó las llaves altiro.

Yo lo miré no más moverse por la pieza. Dejó el bolso encima de los sillones y corrió las cortinas, por si acaso imagino yo. Bien como ahueonao me quedé parado al medio, pero igual aproveché de mirarle piola el culito que se le veía con esos pantalones. Desde que lo vi entrar ando contando los segundos para darle a este culiao.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —le pregunté por preguntar. ¿Iremos a tirar así, de una? ¿Se va a empezar a sacar la ropa este hueón? ¿Tendré que hacer lo mismo? Yo al toque eso sí, ni ahí con andar con rodeos ahora.

— Bien. Fue solo una charla, pegar un par de tiros, hacer fotos con los chicos. Todo piola.

Estaba de espadas el Paulo, guardando la ropa que tenía encima de los sillones en el closet y puta, yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de pescarlo de la cintura y pegarme a él. O sea, podría hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, para algo vinimos a esta hueá y tampoco es la primera vez, estamos grandes igual para ponernos cartuchos.

— ¿Te gustó la habitación? —al final fue él el que se acercó. Se quedó parado en frente mío, en el centro de la pieza. No sé si estamos haciendo conversación para entrar un poquito en confianza, pero ahí está el culiao, mirándome siempre con su sonrisa y con su cara linda. Primera vez que vamos a culiar en una cama y te quiero hacer de todo Paulito.

— Está linda —le contesto— Se ve cómoda la cama.

El Paulo se ríe. Qué sonrisa más bonita que tiene este conchadesumadre.

— Gracias por venir, Ángelo. —me dijo después y le escuché la voz distinta. ¿Cómo se supone que respondo a esa hueá? Si tampoco es un favor, yo igual quería venir y verlo y estar con él.

— No pasa nada. Si tampoco fue tan largo el viaje.

— Tu mujer... —empezó a tantear el terreno el Paulito. Me dio la impresión de que le daba miedo sacar a mi señora aquí, cuando estamos así los dos— ¿Tu mujer te creyó?

Le sonreí.

— Puta Paulo, hueón —bajé la voz. Era chistoso igual, pero me daba paja que alguien nos pudiera escuchar— Sí, me creyó. Pero me voy a ir luego, o sea, en la mañana parto.

Paulito asintió, siempre mirándome con esos ojitos lindos que tiene.

— Aprovechemos el día entonces. —esa fue la única hueá que me dijo antes agarrarme la camisa y darme un beso.

No me acostumbro a darle un beso a un hueón porque puta que es rara la sensación. O sea, tampoco le he dado besos a muchos hueones, el Paulo es el único y no es como darle un beso a mi señora, es distinto. Es rico sí, pero como que te sentis con culpa. Especialmente con este hueón. La carita del Paulo es suavecita, pareciera que no le sale pelo a este culiao y sus labios, hueón, encima de los míos... El mete lengua primero y puta, yo de fierro no soy. Ni lo toco, pero le doy el beso igual. Me gusta este culiao y me da rabia que me guste y me da culpa que me guste.

Podría empujarlo de una, decirle que estoy más arrepentido que la cresta y que no le puedo hacer esta hueá a mi familia. Podría, cara de palo. Tendría que hacerlo igual, es como la hueá que corresponde, ¿o no?

El Paulo no me da tiempo de mandarlo a la chucha en todo caso. Él se separa primero y el ruidito culiao que hace con sus labios cuando me deja es igual al que hizo esa noche en este mismo país.

— Me gusta tu nuevo look.

Puta Paulo, hueón. Puta que la cagai.

De ahí le di el beso yo, con todo el peso de mis prejuicios, de la culpa y del remordimiento mandados a la cresta. Lo agarré de la cara y lo apreté tanto que el culiao se quejó, pero me dio lo mismo. No hay de otra ahora, aquí nos quedamos. De aquí no me voy ni cagando.

Él mismo fue el que me empujó a la cama, total no estábamos dándonos un beso tan lejos. Esta hueá que estábamos haciendo no era nada a puro cariño y caricias, estábamos más desesperados que la cresta. El Paulo no me soltaba la boca y así no más trataba de desabrocharme la camisa. Yo caliente y cagado de la risa porque, chucha, siempre es igual. No cambia este hueón. Desesperado como el primer día por tener el pico adentro. Puta que te gusta poco, Dybala.

No hablamos ni una hueá, nos fuimos a puros besos en la boca, en el cuello y en el pecho hasta que nos subimos a la cama. Yo estaba más caliente que la chucha, tocando a este hueón por todos lados. Le pasé las manos por la cintura porque qué cintura más rica que tiene, dura pero finita igual. Me acosté en la cama después de sacarme la camisa, para contemplar no más el show que hace este putito para sacarse la ropa. Pendejo culiao, me tení más urgido que la chucha.

Es más moreno que yo el Paulo, es como bronceado. Es menudito, es flaquito. Tiene esos tatuajes en las costillas que dan ganas de comerse a besos, pero ni cagando voy a hacer esa hueá porque yo no soy maricón y aquí estamos para culiar, no para pasarnos rollos. Él sí se atreve. El Paulo siempre se atreve. Se sube encima, como la gatita que es y me da besitos en el pecho, suavecitos y mojados. No me aguanté y le tiré el pelo, piola eso sí, por hueveo. Yo sé lo que viene y puta que me gusta esta hueá.

El Paulo no se hace atados para desabrocharme el cinturón y el pantalón y yo tampoco me hago de rogar si ¿cuántas noches me imaginé al Paulito metido entremedio de mis piernas? Abajo el pantalón, abajo el boxer y la manito de este hueón... altiro al pico, ninguna clemencia tiene este culiao. Su pajita piola siempre mirándome a los ojos y después a la boca. Conchesumadre, qué se siente rico por la cresta. Me voy a negro, no quiero pensar en ninguna otra hueá que no sea en el Paulo chupándomela así.

Le paso los deditos por el pelo, hay que ser cariñoso siempre igual. Este culiao se lo saca de la boca y después se lo vuelve a meter de una. Me pasa la lengua por los cocos y yo feliz me vendría en su carita linda para puro verlo de nuevo manchado, pero ni cagando terminar de culiar así. Puta que me gusta mirar a este maricón chupándola; la chupa tan rico, por la chucha. Una vez escuché decir a un hueón de Huachipato (más curado que la cresta en un pub) que un hombre no más te la puede mamar bien porque ellos cachan lo que te gusta y sí po, puta que tenía razón el compadre. Me voy a acordar de la boca de Dybala hasta que sea viejo yo cacho. Bacán igual, haciendo recuerdos para la vida. Usted siga así no más guachito, cómasela toda.

Me hubiera gustado decirle alguna hueá más, no sé, aprovechar el momento, pero no se dio no más la ocasión. Tenía muy ocupada la boca el Paulo. Cuando se sacó la callampa tampoco me dijo alguna cuestión; se apuró en tirarme los pantalones y el boxer y yo me quedé ahí en la cama, tirado así no más y esperando lo que se venía.

Lo vi pararse y sacarse los pantalones él con su boxer blanco (blanco po, hueón, que hacía que se le notara más el culito rico que tiene) y yo pensé, chucha, empezó la hueá, pero el Paulo me quedó mirando, como si se hubiera acordado de algo que yo no. Se salió de encima de una y me dejó más perdido que la cresta. ¿Se habrá arrepentido este hueón? No puede hacerme esa mariconada aquí este culiao.

— ¿Qué onda, Paulo? —le pregunté y esa fue la primera hueá que le dije desde que nos subimos a la cama así que la voz me sonó terrible ronca.

El hueón no me contestó altiro. Desnudo se puso a buscar alguna cuestión en su bolso.

— Me olvidé del lubricante.

— ¿Qué es esa hueá?

Se me salió solo, sorry.

— ¿No sabés qué es lubricante? —me contestó mirándome a la cara.

Anda con todos los cachetes rojos y con los labios hinchados de tanto chupar pico. Maricón rico, por la chucha.

— Sí, o sea... —para pasar la plancha me ofrecí. — ¿Querí que lo haga yo?

— ¿Querés ponerme lubricante?

— ¿Te tinca?

Se rió.

— Dale, dale.

Yo igual me había preguntado cómo íbamos a culiar. Onda, si teníamos una cama, podíamos tirar más rico, más cómodos, sin preocuparnos de ninguna hueá. Cuando el Paulo me trajo la botellita y se sentó encima mío, me quedé pensando.

— Sabés hacerlo, ¿no? —me despaviló el culiao. Yo le sonreí, abrí la tapita y me mojé tres dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estábamos haciendo esto? No caché si alguien me había hablado al teléfono, si mi señora me había llamado para saber si llegué bien, si alguien del club me necesitaba para algo... Puta que es difícil toda esta hueá. No tendría que haber sido tan difícil.

— ¿Te acordai cuando me hiciste la video llamada? —El Paulo se acomodó encima de mí. Se sentó no más el culiao, con las piernas abiertas y haciéndome cariño en la guata. Obvio que te acordai po, hueón. ¿Cuántas veces no te metiste los dedos pensando en esa hueá?

— Sí.

— ¿Te imaginaste que era yo el que te estaba metiendo los dedos, Paulo? ¿Te imaginaste esa hueá?

Qué sensación más extraña por la cresta. No se parece nada a cuando le metí los dedos a una mina. No es una zorra mojada, el Paulo adentro está más caliente y apretado que la mierda; para sorpresa mía igual eso, que ya pensaba que este culiao después de tirarse tantos hueones estaba como colador. La única hueá que hace que le pueda meter los dedos es el lubricante. Uno solo primero, uno tiene que ser delicado también. De ahí de a poquito, dos, tres, metiéndolos y sacándolos, abriéndote de nuevo porque puta que te gusta que te abran, Dybala.

Está en la gloria este culiao, con los ojitos cerrados y la boca abierta, subiendo las caderas para darme más espacio para seguir culiándomelo con los dedos. Cómo te gusta esta hueá, hueón. Cómo andai llorando para que te den pene. ¿Con qué otro hueón te habrai metido todo este tiempo que no nos vimos, Paulo? ¿Te tiraste a Ronaldo de nuevo? ¿A cuántos hueones más les pasaste el culo? ¿Te acordaste de mí esas veces?

— Puta que estai rico, hueón... —le solté sin miedo. El Paulito se rió, todavía montándome la mano el maricón culiao. — ¿Te gusta?

Él no me contestó.

— Paulo.

— Ya está —me dijo y me di cuenta de que andaba bien urgido. ¿Habrá hecho él solo esta hueá cuando culiamos en Brasil y después del amistoso? ¿Cuándo se metió los dedos? ¿En las duchas, en frente de todos los otros culiaos? De ahí agarró el lubricante y se echó en la mano, me pajeó un par de veces y me soltó. Chucha, tení ganas.

— Bájate entonces, ponte en cuatro. —a mostrarle quién manda no más a este hueón. Dybala me dijo que no con la cabeza.

— Quiero montarte.

Puta, Paulo.

— Dale, acostate, Ángelo.

Si me lo pedí así...

— Oye, Paulo.

— ¿Mmm?

Empieza su balanceo culiao, el mismo que me hizo cuando estuvimos tirando en la silla de la pieza del aseo. Me refriega el culo en el pene y yo no ando para que me estén hueviando ahora. De a poquito me acostumbro a tocarle las piernas mientras él se mueve, a hacerle cariño, a, puta, no sé, entender que me lo voy a culiar y que esa hueá igual es heavy y que por último tengo que tener alguna consideración o tener un gesto, no sé, alguna hueá así...

Chucha, igual debe ser penca que para lo único que te quieran es para meterte el pico. Por mucho que te guste la hueá, triste tiene que ser que nadie te considere para algo más o que te tengan para puro pasar el rato. Como yo lo tengo a él.

— ¿Qué, Ángelo?

Esa hueá me quedó dando vueltas.

— Ya po, hácelo.

Me miró a los ojos este hueón, pero yo no supe qué contestarle ni qué hacer ahí, con él encima. Después de unos minutos de silencio incómodos me tomó el pico y se incorporó despacito y yo lo sentí, conchesumadre, la hueá más rica de la vida: su culito caliente abriéndose de a poquito, asfixiándome y quemándome el pico como la primera vez en Brasil. No paró este culiao hasta que mis bolas le golpearon el culo y de ahí, soltó un gemido suavecito que me calentó aún más si es que esa hueá era realmente posible. No era un quejido de caliente, no lo sentí yo como si estuviera desesperado porque le pusieran la pichula. El ruidito le sonó más como si hubiera esperado esta hueá por demasiado tiempo, como si hubiera esperado caleta por sentarse en mi pene, no en otro. O sea, así me lo imaginé yo. Así me lo hicieron creer sus ojitos bien abiertos mientras se metía el pico hasta el fondo.

De ahí, puta, la gloria po hueón. Este culiao montándomela como si fuera de juguete la hueá. Puta que lo hace rico por la cresta; sabe apretarme lo justo para disfrutarlo, sabe moverse en círculos y hasta me calienta ver cómo le salta el pico cuando se apoya en mis piernas o me pone las manos encima del pecho. Yo lo tenía agarrado de la cadera y démosle más duro cuando se me cansa el Paulito, culiamos así hasta que el Paulo no pudo seguir y me pidió que cambiáramos y puta, yo terrible feliz. En cuatro de una este maricón y métele para adentro altiro, si era exquisito tener a este hueón arriba mío metiéndose él mismo el pico era el cielo darle desde atrás.

El ruido culiao que se sentía cuando lo hacía chocar con mis cocos yo creo que lo voy a tener en la cabeza quizás por cuánto tiempo. Y sus gemidos, puta, también. No sé cuánto rato habremos estado culiando porque con este hueón como que uno pierde la noción del tiempo. Ni le avisé cuando me vine, lo llené no más y puta que se sintió rico por la cresta. No me salí altiro eso sí, me quedé ahí adentro un ratito, el Paulo está caliente, está mojado, está apretado, está rico no más, no hay otra palabra para explicar esta hueá. En las nubes me siento.

El Paulo se había corrido antes, me di cuenta de eso cuando me apoyé en su espalda y vi que tenía las sábanas manchadas. No me apoyé por nada igual; terminada esta hueá y escuchándolo jadear, más cansado que la chucha, me dio por ser cariñoso. Le di un besito chico en el cuello, suavecito no más; estaba terrible transpirado el Paulo. No me dijo nada, pero yo caché que sonrió. Hay veces que uno como que escucha las sonrisas y esta fue una de esas.

Me salí despacio para que no le doliera. Cuando vi cómo se le caía el semen por las piernas, chucha, me pasaron cosas igual, pero no pensé en una segunda vuelta y me tiré a un lado de la cama. Estaba cansado, pero estaba bien. Me sentía bien. Nada como una cachita con el Paulo.

Él se paró y se fue al baño, caminando así, en pelota y culiao como estaba. No hablamos en todo el rato que se demoró limpiándose, pero tampoco cerró la puerta, así que nos quedamos en un silencio bien cómodo. Cuando se devolvió se acostó al lado y me dio la impresión de que quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevió.

Primer after que pasamos juntos, yo cacho que ninguno de los dos sabe bien cómo hacer esta hueá. Tampoco es como que yo lo voy a abrazar o le voy a hacer cariño en el pelo como le hago a mi señora después de tirar, aunque el Paulo se vea lindo con su carita roja y su boquita hinchada, con sus ojitos brillosos...

— ¿No te vas a duchar? —él rompió el hielo. La voz le suena delicadita, porque puta que gritó este hueón mientras me lo culiaba.

— Estoy cansado po, Paulo —fui sincero. Dybala se rió y se dio vuelta, mirándome a la cara. Estaba apoyado en su brazo, con la mano en la cara— Déjame descansar. ¿O me estai echando ya?

— Yo me voy a quedar aquí dos días más, te podés quedar también si quieres.

Lo decía en serio. Lo decía en serio porque nunca me dejó de mirar mientras me lo proponía.

— Le dije a mi mujer que volvía mañana.

¿Lo decepcioné al hueón? Se dio media vuelta y se acostó de espaldas. No se había puesto el boxer, pero se tapó con las sábanas.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ángelo?

Qué hueá.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Silencio incómodo hasta que...

— Tu mujer... ¿tu mujer es en serio?

— ¿Cómo en serio? —no caché.

— Digo si estás con tu mujer porque quieres, porque te gusta.

Me dejó marcando ocupado el Paulo. De mi señora no habíamos hablado ni por WhatsApp y no me imaginé nunca que iba a querer conversar de eso después de tirar. Puta el Paulo, que las caga.

— Obvio po, Paulo. Estoy casado con ella, tenemos dos hijas. Es de verdad mi matrimonio —la pensé. — No es nada pantalla como el de Ronaldo.

Esa hueá lo hizo sonreír. No sé por qué.

— Dale, quise preguntarte no más.

— ¿Por qué, hueón?

— Porque aunque tenés familia te venís a garchar conmigo.

Lo quedé mirando, ¿qué hueá este hueón?

— ¿Y vo, hueón? ¿A dónde dejaste a tu polola? —quise devolverle el gesto mala onda.

El Paulo se quedó callado.

— ¿Qué onda con la Oriana? Ahora que estamos conversando de esta hueá... buen momento que elegiste po, Paulito. Justo después de tirar.

— Si te cuento un secreto vos no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ¿no?

Me salió misterioso el mariconcito.

— Mira, toda esta hueá que tenemos ya es un secreto. No te preocupí.

Dybala se volvió a dar vuelta y se apoyó con el codo igual que como estaba hace un rato. Su cara hueón, su cuerpo, no sé, todo en él como que te llama, te grita. Se ve rico, se ve seductor ahí, relajadito después de que le follaron el culo.

— ¿Es sobre tu polola?

— Sí.

Chucha.

— ¿Qué onda tú con la Oriana, Paulo? ¿Ella sabe en lo que andai? ¿Sabe que tú... hací esta hueá?

El Paulo me queda mirando, onda, fijo. Ni pestañea el hueón. Estamos bien cerca la vedad, puedo sentirlo respirando y también puedo sentir que su cuerpo sigue caliente; no hay necesidad ni de tocarlo un poco, como que lo expele.

— Nadie más sabe esto, Ángelo.

— Esto, ¿esto ahora? ¿Qué nos estamos viendo?

— No, lo que tengo con Oriana.

Enarqué las cejas. Ya po, Paulo, no te dis tantas vueltas.

— Tenemos un contrato los dos. Es una relación de mentira, no somos novios de verdad.

— ¿Cómo? —me incorporé un poco porque de más que este culiao me está hueveando. No le creí nada. — ¿Cómo un contrato?

Paulito me vio a los ojos, de ahí apretó los dientes y empezó a hablar, pero despacito, como si le diera plancha decirme.

— Un contrato Ángelo, nuestra relación no es real. Nos tomamos fotos, salimos juntos, hablamos de nosotros, pero no pasa nada entre los dos. Somos novios para la pantalla, si querés verlo así.

Como Ronaldo. Como toda la familia trucha de ese hueón. Pestañé no más, pero no se me ocurrió qué decirle. Tenía puras dudas, hueón.

— ¿Y por qué hueón? ¿Para tapar que erí gay? Porque vo erí gay, ¿o no?

La eterna pregunta.

— ¿Te acordás que yo te conté que en la Juve todo el equipo sabía que Cristiano y yo tuvimos algo?

Asentí altiro.

— Mis hermanos se enteraron también y tuvieron miedo de que se pudiera filtrar a la prensa y vos sabés cómo es todo esto, se va a la mierda mi carrera si se supiera. Oriana es mi amiga, nos conocíamos desde antes y cuando Cris llegó al equipo, Gustavo, que es mi representante, me dijo que era buena idea empezar algo con alguna chica para tapar los rumores, por si alguna vez se filtraba algo. Y bueno, yo le hice caso. Oriana no puso problema, además, a ella le gustan más las minas que los pibes, cada uno tiene su vida aparte, así que es cómodo para los dos.

Conchesumadre. Conchesumadre, esta hueá no me la hubiera imaginado nunca. Demasiado que procesar. Demasiadas cuestiones en la confesión del Paulo. A ver, lento, de una a una. ¿Qué chucha estai haciendo, Paulo?

— Paulo, hueón. —lo primero es lo primero— Puta, ¿es verdad todo esto? ¿No me estai agarrando pal hueveo?

— ¿Vos creés que te inventaría una historia así? ¿Para qué?

— Chucha —quedé para la cagá, es verdad. — A ver, pero... primero, ¿tu familia sabe que te gustan los minos?

Me dijo que sí con la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza.

— Ya. ¿Y la Oriana es lesbiana?

— Es bi.

— Hueón, no me lo hubiera imagino nunca. ¿Y Cristiano? ¿De a dónde conocíai a Cristiano? ¿No se conocieron en la Juventus?

— No —susurró. — O sea, siempre dije que en la Juve lo conocí, pero no, nosotros nos conocíamos de antes. Lo conocí en una fiesta, un par de meses antes de que firmara con el club y ahí empezó todo. Por eso cuando llegó a la Juve el rumor corrió en el equipo, no sé cómo, y a mi hermano se le ocurrió lo de Oriana. Empecé a salir con ella casi al mismo tiempo que llegó Cris.

No sé qué esperaba que le contestara este hueón. Si alguien me lo hubiera contado, onda, como copucha, hasta yo digo que es demasiado rebuscada esa hueá y que de más que es mentira. Pero aquí está el Paulo, diciéndome todo mientras me mira a la cara y no titubea nunca y no se contradice nunca y puta, le creo. Le creo todo lo que me dice. Le creo en la media volá en la que está metido. Le creo su carita de pena.

Su carita de pena que me da lata a mí.

— Chucha, Paulo. Si no me lo contai tú te juro que no me lo creo. Qué cuático todo, hueón.

No me contestó.

— Y... ¿ahora tú seguí viéndote con Cristiano? O sea, ¿seguí... seguí con él, siguen juntos?

Le saqué una sonrisa, aunque mi pregunta no iba con esa intención.

— ¿Por qué querés saber? ¿Te ponés celoso?

No cambiai vo, hueón.

— Quiero saber no más po, Paulito.

Se esperó un rato antes de contestarme.

— No sé si alguna vez estuvimos juntos de verdad. Igual, desde la primera vez que garché con vos no me he vuelto a acostar con él, si eso es lo que querés saber.

Igual podría haberse metido con otro hueón, de más que Cristiano no es el único. Y la verdad es que no le creo. Pero igual me puso feliz escuchar esa mentira, no sé por qué.

— Supongo yo que vos sí te seguiste acostando con tu mujer...

— Sí —yo no mentí— solo con mi señora eso sí.

— ¿Creíste necesario hacer la aclaración?

Me encogí de hombros. Hueco culiao.

— Vo erí el primer hueón con el que me meto, Paulo —me sinceré— De verdad.

— No te creo.

— En serio —insistí— Antes de ti nunca le había dado ni siquiera un beso a otro hombre.

Estamos en noche de confesiones, parece.

No sé si lo que le dije le sorprendió en realidad. En una de esas él quería saber por qué me seguía metiendo con él, si yo estaba casado y no me gustaban los hueones. Menos mal que no me preguntó eso, porque no hubiera sabido qué cosa responderle.

No seguimos hablando más de nosotros después de las cosas que nos contamos. El Paulo pidió que nos subieran algo para comer, pero prendimos la tele entremedio, entonces no hablamos de ninguna hueá más profunda mientras nos engullíamos el arroz con carne que nos sirvieron en el hotel. Culiamos una vez más antes de irnos a acostar, de ladito. Fue por pura paja esa hueá no más. Hacía mucho calor para dormir, el Paulo me estaba dando la espalda y puta, ese culito rico que tiene te llama no más. El hueón no dijo que no. Una cachita más y nos turnamos para ir a ducharnos. Cuando el Paulo estuvo en el baño aproveché de responderle los mensajes a mi señora, que puta que eran hartos. Ella me contestó altiro y me preguntó cómo me había ido. Me mandó una foto de las niñitas.

Puta la hueá.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando el Paulo apagó la luz de la pieza. No era primera vez en mi vida que compartía la cama con un hueón, pero sí era la primera vez que compartía la cama porque me lo había tirado. No nos dijimos mucho, nos dimos las buenas noches no más, pero yo creo que lo hicimos por pura cortesía en realidad. Nos dimos la espalda y a cerrar los ojos. Como si fuésemos dos extraños hueón, dos desconocidos que se juntan para esta hueá y como esta hueá ya se acabó, entonces chao no más, hasta la próxima.

Yo no me dormí altiro, a pesar de que estaba más cansado que la chucha y de que mañana me tenía que levantar temprano. Me quedé pensando. Me quedé pensando en todas las hueás que hicimos con el Paulo, en todas las hueás que tuve que hacer para venir a estar aquí, con él, en toda la gente a la que le tuve que mentir y en todas las cosas que me contó. Desde que esta hueá empezó la culpa me gana siempre cuando me quedo solo, acordándome de todo lo que hacemos. Quiero odiar esta hueá. Quiero que me cargue tirarme al Paulo cada vez que pueda, quiero que me dé asco darle besos, quiero que me dé náuseas tocarlo, quiero decirle que no cada vez que este hueón me llame. Eso es lo que quiero. Esa es la hueá que quiero. Esa es la hueá que tengo que hacer.

Y me da rabia, porque quiero que toda esta hueá me de asco, pero no me da. Y debería darme vergüenza mentirle así a mi señora y a mis hijas y no tendría que tener cara para mirarlas mañana y darles un beso y culiarme a mi mujer como si no me hubiera culiado al Paulo ya. Soy una mierda, hueón, porque no me arrepiento de esta hueá. Por mucha culpa que tenga, por mucho asco que quiera sentir, si el Paulo me llama mañana y me pide que volvamos a vernos, chucha, yo no voy a dudar en decirle que sí.

A las 8:30 me sonó el despertador y para mi sorpresa el Paulito ya se había levantado. Se estaba lavando los dientes, vestido ya y me sonrió cuando me vio bostezar. No tenía ganas de levantarme en realidad, estaba hecho pico física y mentalmente y puta, mamarme dos horas de viaje en un avión lleno no me parecía la hueá más atractiva ahora. Nada que hacer igual. Después de meter la cabeza en la almohada un ratito, me estiré y para afuera, pero me duró poco el esfuerzo: me quedé sentado en la cama unos minutos, pensando no más.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —la primera frase de este hueón. Le devolví la sonrisa como pude.

—A la 1. Me voy a ir como a las 11.

— No querés perder el avión.

— ¿Cómo me devuelvo a mi casa después?

— Yo no tengo problema en que vayas a Italia, vos sabés.

Me reí. Puta Paulo, hueón. Por qué me hací todo más difícil.

— Oye, ¿tú creí que la mina de recepción haya cachado algo? —el Paulo enarcó las cejas— ¿Como que me haya cachado a mí o le haya parecido raro que me metiera a tu pieza?

—Bueno, vos no sos Messi —me dijo riéndose y yo me hice el ofendido, pero la verdad es que me gusta harto escuchar su risa— No creo que te reconozca.

— ¿Y no hay cámaras por este lado?

— Están apagadas.

— ¿Cómo sabí?

Me sonrió, con esa sonrisita de cabro chico pillo que tiene.

— Paulito, hueón.

— De nada.

No quise tomar desayuno, básicamente porque no quería que nos expusiéramos a cualquier hueón que nos pudiera cachar. Hicimos la hora no más. Vimos tele acostados conversando de fútbol, de las clasificatorias que se nos venían encima, de cómo han cambiado los equipos, hasta pelamos a Sampaoli... fue como una conversación piola, de amigos no más. Relajado, tranquilo, se sintió bien. No estábamos forzando nada. Estábamos ahí no más, tirados juntos, esperando que llegaran las 11.

Yo dejé de ver mi celular como un cuarto para las 11. No había transfer acá, así que en salir a esperar un taxi se me iban a ir igual algunos minutos y yo no quería llegar tarde. Le dije al Paulo que me iba a ir, agarré mi bolsito y me guardé el celular. Él se paró altiro. No teníamos mucho más que decirnos en realidad, como que en la noche de sinceridad que tuvimos vomitamos todo no más y ahora que miraba al Paulo, sabiendo toda la hueá en la que está metido, no sé, sentía que lo veía más de verdad, como que cachaba a un Paulo diferente, no al que te vende la imagen en la Juventus. Cachaba al Paulo real.

No es un mal cabro el Paulo real, está demasiado solo no más.

— Gracias por venir, Ángelo —me volvió a decir cuando nos estábamos despidiendo. — Yo entiendo que para vos esto es difícil.

— Vo' lo hací simple po, Paulo.

Esa fue la única hueá que le contesté y lo vi ponerse rojo.

No podí ser más lindo vo', hueón.

— Estamos hablando —dijo. Yo le respondí que sí con la cabeza.

— A ver cuándo nos pegamos una escapadita a dónde sea. —su sonrisa, hueón. Qué sonrisa linda que tiene— Chao, Paulo. Cuídate.

Lo que iba a ser una despedida con un beso en la cara, el gesto más cercano que podíamos tener después de culiar y haber pasado la noche juntos, nunca fue. El Paulo se echó para atrás, como si yo al tocarle el hombro le hubiera dado la corriente. No entendí qué onda, si él estaba hasta callado. No me había dejado de mirar a los ojos nunca y esa hueá me confundió. ¿Qué pasó ahora, Paulito? ¿Con qué me vai a salir?

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso?

Esa hueá no me la esperaba.

Este Paulo que estaba parado en frente mío al medio de la pieza, mirándome a la cara con sus ojitos de pena, no era el Paulo que yo había conocido (o que yo creía conocer cuando me lo tiré la primera vez en Brasil). Este hueón, de pie aquí solito, no estaba pidiéndome pico ni estaba pidiendo que me lo culiara de nuevo. No estaba ni ahí con tirar en la cama como habíamos hecho ayer. No ahora. Estaba pidiéndome una hueá demasiado inocente, como si le diera miedo hacerlo. Como si le diera vergüenza. Como si pensara que yo le iba a decir que no.

No quiero que seai un hueón pal rato no más, Paulo. Tú no te merecí esa hueá. Y yo tampoco me puedo seguir mintiendo así.

Lo tomé del mentón y le di su beso, suavecito no más. Como esos besos que dabai cuando erai pendejo y te enamorabai de tu primera mina en básica. Cuando no metíai ni la lengua, cuando darte el beso no te producía ni una hueá abajo, sino que te hacía doler la guata. Ese tipo de beso quise darle, porque ese tipo de beso se merecía el Paulo.

Tengo pena, hueón. Tengo pena porque esta hueá es de verdad.

— Me gustai, hueón —le confesé cuando lo solté. — Me gustai mucho.

Pero no quise esperar respuesta, ¿pa qué? Me di media vuelta y caminé a la salida, abrí la puerta y se acabó el sueño. El Paulo no me siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiquilles!! Espero que hayan tenido una super linda navidad y les deseo por adelantado un año nuevo genial! Lleno de amor y éxito para todos ustedes <3 
> 
> Dije que iba a tratar de subir luego un capítulo nuevo de los wachitos y bueno, salió en 15 días jaja No planeaba que este capítulo fuera tan largo, pero tenía que hacer algo como de transición, tenía que explicar cómo lo hicieron para poder verse en Los Ángeles. Y de verdad, buscando información, todo calzó super bien! Desde las distancias y los lugares hasta las fechas que se nombran. 
> 
> Eso sería gente linda! Estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo para ver cómo sigue la historia de estos dos :) Déjenme un mensajito contándome qué les pareció este capítulo! Nos vemos y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo!!


	6. Pico, hasta donde dure no más

Siete de la mañana justas marca el reloj y ni siquiera me desperté por la alarma del celular. Al lado mío mi señora sigue durmiendo y las niñitas también deben estar acostadas porque no se siente ni un ruido. Yo pongo siempre el despertador a las siete y media porque a las nueve tengo entrenamiento, pero hoy día abrí los ojos antes. Los abrí altiro cuando entre dormido escuché la notificación.

Han pasado 3 días desde que me metí con el Paulo en Estados Unidos y puta, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Mi señora me creyó. Mis hijas también me creyeron y cuando volví a la casa no tuve que inventar ninguna otra excusa más porque no necesitaba hacer nada. Mi mujer me preparó un plato rico, dormí caleta después para recuperarme del jet lag y cuando me sentí mejor salimos a caminar los cuatro. Nos fuimos a un parque y con mi señora nos quedamos sentados en el pasto mientras veíamos a las niñas jugar.

La vida perfecta, ¿o no? Todo sigue normal, como si nunca me hubiera ido a Estados Unidos en vez de a Toluca. Nadie ha mencionado al Paulo, ¿quién lo haría igual? ¿De a dónde se podrían imaginar que él y yo nos conocemos? Por 3 días viví la vida que había estado viviendo desde que empecé a pololear con mi mujer. La hueá que pasó en Los Ángeles parecía como un sueño, como algo que se me ocurrió una vez y que, puta, realmente nunca fue. El Paulo no me habló por esos 3 días y yo hasta me quise olvidar de lo que le dije cuando me fui del hotel. Mejor así igual, para no hacer el loco, para no verme más hueón de lo que debí haberme visto diciéndole esa hueá. Al Paulo le da lo mismo y si a él le da lo mismo, chucha, entonces a mí igual. Nunca pasó esta hueá. Yo fui a Toluca y nunca fui a Los Ángeles.

La hueá es que a las 7 de la mañana de un jueves de entrenamiento no me despertó la alarma del celular, me despertó una notificación de WhatsApp. Y puta, sí, puede que yo anduviera más atento al WhatsApp porque ahí partió toda esta hueá que nunca pasó en realidad, pero igual podría ser cualquier persona, hasta podría haberle pasado algo a mis papás o a mis hermanos allá en Chile y me están avisando no más. Porque tres días po, hueón. Tres putos días. Tres palabras de mierda que le dije antes de irme y este culiao se queda callado, como el maricón que es. A veces me pongo a pensar que toda esta hueá me va a explotar en la cara algún día y que Dybala es Dybala, se va a salvar solo y ahí voy a quedar yo, en la mierda por ahueonao.

Mi señora no cachó el ruido, ni se movió y yo me la pensé antes de ver el celular. Toda esta mierda sería mucho más simple si yo me hubiera quedado callado, pero no fue no más po. La cagué. Y sí, esas hueás se enfrentan. Cuando agarré el teléfono lo primero que vi fue la cara de este hueón en la pantalla, el gatito. 1 mensaje nuevo y son las 7:03 de la mañana. Desactivé el visto desde que volví a Juárez, así que a menos que este hueón esté en línea no va a poder cachar que yo leí sus mensajes.

¿Habrá pensado el Paulo en lo temprano que es acá? ¿Estará almorzando allá en Italia? ¿Lo que me tiene que decir no podía esperar hasta que fueran las 9? Si total ya esperaste tres días po, Paulo. ¿Ahora tanto apuro?

Desbloqueado de una y al final le di.

¿3 días para esto, Dybala?

Puta la hueá, hueón.

"No creás que no pensé en lo que me dijiste"

Otra notificación.

"Vos también me gustás mucho"

Y otra.

"De verdad"

Ya no estaba en línea.

Dejé el teléfono en el velador y me di media vuelta. Sí po, había estado viviendo la vida perfecta en estos 3 días de mierda que habían pasado después de que se la puse al Paulo y así no más, de una, con 3 mensajes este hueón me caga como quiere. Le hubiera respondido algo, cualquier hueá, capaz que hasta me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle por qué esperó tres días para decirme esta hueá, pero ¿qué significa todo esto? Sí, a mí el Paulo me gusta y puta, parece que yo también le gusto a él, ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso? ¿Qué sacamos con decirnos toda esta hueá?

Me sonó el despertador a las siete y media, pero yo no estaba durmiendo. No puede pegar el ojo después de los mensajes del Paulo; como que trataba de dormir y me acordaba de lo que me dijo y me sentía como culpable, pero no sé si por no haberle respondido o por haber leído los mensajes acostado al lado de mi mujer. Mi señora abrió los ojos cuando sonó el despertador, altiro, me preguntó si estaba despierto y yo le dije que no se levantara. Si total una ducha que me pegue y un desayuno piola me lo puedo hacer yo. La verdad es que no quería tener que conversar con ella, no por lo menos ahora, cuando la única hueá que tengo en la cabeza son las frases del Paulo.

Ocho y media de la mañana sacando el auto de la casa y camino a entrenar. La misma rutina de todos los días que tengo ahora en mi vida. No es que a mí esto no me guste, si yo crecí con la pelota en los pies y puta, soy super afortunado de poder hacer lo que me gusta y de que me paguen por esta hueá. Pasa que a veces, cuando empiezo a pensar de verdad en todo lo que hemos hecho con el Paulo, me comienzo a pasar rollos y me digo, puta, ¿y si esta hueá no fuera para el rato? ¿Si con el Paulo nos fuéramos en la volá y siguiéramos así? Si al final los dos nos gustamos, ¿qué pasa si le damos no más, hueón, si probamos? Y me pregunto después, ¿puedo vivir con esta hueá para siempre? Porque reconocerme a mí mismo que lo que me pasa con el Paulo es más que solo una calentura es una sentencia de muerte po, hueón y es más difícil que la chucha porque sí po, nos gustamos, y eso significa que si nos seguimos buscando corremos el riesgo de que esta rutina, esta que tengo de ir a entrenar y jugar a la pelota y que es la misma que tiene el Paulo, se nos vaya a la mierda.

Y puta, ¿podría vivir con miedo para el resto de mi vida?

Estar con el Paulo y hasta pensar en el Paulo da miedo, hueón, siempre. Fue excitante lo de los partidos y vernos a escondidas cagados de la risa, sí, fue rico, pero hace 3 días yo crucé un límite y capaz que el Paulo lo haya cruzado también. Mandamos todo a la cresta, no nos importó ni una hueá. A mí no me importó que esta rutina se podía acabar, no me importó mi familia, no me importó que alguien nos cachara. No me importó nada hueón y todo por estar ahí, en una cama, medio día pegado a él.

Me gustai, Paulo y esa es la verdad. Me gustai más que la cresta. ¿Y sabí cuándo me di cuenta? Cuando te escuché hablar de verdad y caché que estabai tan cagado de miedo por esto como yo. 

Y no me puedo seguir haciendo el loco, aunque esa hueá sea más fácil que devolverte el mensaje.

En el entrenamiento anduve pajareando en cualquier lado. El profe me llamó la atención y los cabros se rieron de mí. Tuve que hacer abdominales como castigo, 200 en tu honor Dybala. De ahí a las duchas y al mirar el celular este hueón seguía en línea. Me pasé rollos, imaginando si estaba esperando a que yo le respondiera algo, cualquier cosa. ¿Pensará tanto como yo este hueón? ¿Se pasará las mismas películas, se irá en la misma volá?

No sé qué cosa responder a lo que él me envío. En pelota como estaba en las duchas me di cuenta de que, aunque quisiera hablar con él, no tengo ni idea de qué hueá decir. No sé qué decirle. Es como cuando era pendejo y no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle a mi señora para que me pescara. Cuando no estamos juntos todo es complicado con este hueón, todo pasa como desde el principio. ¿Quién erí vo, Paulo? ¿De a dónde saliste para cagarme así la psiquis?

Le he dado vueltas a varias cuestiones en estos días, como que me he cuestionado caleta de hueás. Me cagué a mi señora, eso es verdad y no me la cagué con otra mina, me la cagué con un hueón, ¿eso significa que de una me volví maraco? ¿O que acaso siempre me gustaron los hueones y me di cuenta ahora no más? Yo no le mentí al Paulo cuando le dije que nunca me había agarrado a un hombre antes de él, si antes de verlo yo jamás le había mirado ni el poto a algún compañero. Pero cuando llegó este hueón, cuando lo vi en el túnel, cuando se agachó en frente mío yo no le hice ni un asco.

Me acuerdo de que una vez, cuando jugaba en Rangers, corrió el rumor de que uno de los cabros era gay. Nunca lo vimos en nada eso sí, pero un día supimos que le habían sacado la chucha a un amigo de él con el que andaba para todos lados; al cabro le habían pegado afuera de una disco gay un grupo de hueones neonazis. Estaba para la cagá también el compañero, pidió hasta unos días para no presentarse a entrenar. Ahí todos empezaron a hablar y empezaron a decir que este hueón era el pololo y los muy conchesumadre le hicieron la cruz antes de saber si era verdad o no porque pensaban que si era gay se los iba a jotear a ellos, los perkin culiaos. Yo anduve callado no más, no dije nada, nunca dije nada y puta que me dio pena cuando al final el hueón renunció y se fue del club. Era verdad todo lo que decían, de más que era verdad y el hueón tuvo que dejar todo lo que quería porque no aguantó que estos sacos de huéa lo trataran como el pico todos los días.

Yo tenía 18 años cuando jugaba en Rangers y ahí pensaba, puta, uno es grande ya. Uno es grande y si alguien te ofrece alguna hueá tú decí sí o no y se acabó, hueá tuya. ¿Qué se creían todos esos culiaos, pensando que el hueón por ser gay no se iba a aguantar y se los iba a andar joteando? Nunca fui homofóbico, a mí nunca me gustó la hueá no más. Nunca miré a ningún compañero ni me pasé rollos con ninguno hasta que el Paulo apareció. Calentura o no, me dio lo mismo que fuera un hueón. Me gustó no más, le di pa delante. No me lo cuestioné.

Metido en las duchas no miré a ningún hueón, porque ninguno me gusta. Y puta, no sé si esa hueá es peor o es mejor. Pensar en el Paulo viene acompañado de más que culpa; siempre me cuestiono caleta qué chucha ahora mi sexualidad. A ninguno le miré el culo, ninguno es el Paulo, hueón. Ninguno de ellos erí tú po, culiao. Maricón yo no me he vuelto. Maricón por vo', capaz, y esa hueá hace que me sienta más mal que la cresta, porque entonces este hueón significa algo, este hueón es especial.

Llamé a mi mujer después de salir y le dije que comiera no más, que me iba a demorar un rato porque iba a pasar a comprar algo con uno de los cabros. Yo llego a almorzar a la casa siempre, pero puta, necesitaba un tiempo solo, necesitaba pensar y aclarar la cagá que tenía en la cabeza. Manejé por harto rato, con la pura música de la radio de fondo. De todas las veces que me sonó el celular ninguna era un mensaje del Paulo y está bien esa hueá, si él ya había hecho su parte.

Era yo el que andaba más confundido que la cresta. Era yo él que había tirado la piedra y ahora escondía la mano.

Me fui hasta el parque donde había pasado el día con mi familia cuando volví a Juárez. Me instalé los lentes de sol, me puse un jockey y bajé a sentarme en el pasto. Estaba piola el parque, había poca gente, si igual era temprano. Se me acercaron algunas personas cuando me cacharon para pedirme una foto, pero nada más. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado, como que podía pensar ahí, como que podía, puta, no sé, imaginarme que toda está hueá no es tan difícil y que soy uno más no más, que a nadie le importa la hueá que yo haga o deje de hacer. Y que el Paulo es igual. Un hueón más entre los millones de hueones que existen aquí.

Saqué el celular, no tenía ni un mensaje de este hueón y lo entiendo, si él ya me dijo la hueá, soy yo el que no tiene los cojones. Estuve cuánto, hueón, media hora sentado en el pasto con el teléfono en la mano haciendo como que veía cualquier hueá cuando en realidad estaba pensando qué chucha hacer. Todo sería más fácil si decidiera cortar esta hueá de una y no responderle al Paulo nunca más, no sé, bloquearlo y no volver a saber nunca más de él.

La hueá es que no quiero eso, po. Lo que tengo que hacer no es la hueá que quiero hacer y la hueá que quiero hacer es un suicidio. Es penca y es charcha la hueá, pero así están las cosas.

A las 3 de la tarde me llamó mi mujer para preguntarme cómo estaba. Le dije que me iba a pasar a comer algo antes de irme a la casa y que volvía luego y le corté, pero en verdad no estaba ni ahí con dejar el parque. Se acercaron como 3 personas más, nadie me molesto; estaba bien para pensar ahí, para tratar de saber qué chucha hacer.

Yo no quiero dejar a mi señora ni a mis hijas, no quiero dejar de jugar a la pelota. Pero tampoco quiero dejar de hablarle al Paulo. No sé la hueá que me pasa o lo que siento, pero estoy chato de andar corriendo de esa hueá y de aguantar los pensamientos de mierda que tengo cada vez que pienso en eso; no quiero quedarme con las ganas, no quiero quedarme con las dudas sobre qué hubiera pasado si le diéramos para adelante. Puta, el Paulo está igual. Los dos estamos igual, ¿para qué seguirme negando esto, hueón?

¿Para no cagarme a mi familia podría ser?

Puta la hueá.

¿Pero y si la hacemos piola? ¿Si somos cuidadosos, así como lo hemos estado siendo hasta ahora? Mi señora no tiene que cachar, si no es para siempre la hueá. Vamos a ver qué onda, vamos a cachar qué pasa y después cada uno por su lado.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado ninguna hueá.

Yo puedo hacer eso.

Ya, pichula. Hasta donde dure no más.

Saqué el celular de una, me fui a WhatsApp y me metí al chat del Paulo. Su última conexión había sido a las 15:17 y eran las 3 y media. Quise escribirle un mensaje, pero me arrepentí. Me imaginé que era mejor verlo a la cara, puta, no sé, escucharlo hablar. Le hice una video llamada, saqué los audífonos de los bolsillos, me los puse y a esperar.

Qué difícil.

Pensé que no me iba a contestar y capaz que igual haya querido que no me respondiera. Pero después de un rato apareció ahí en el celular él, con su carita bonita. Era de noche en Italia, se cachaba y se me imaginó que el Paulo había estado durmiendo, porque tenía los ojos medio hinchados. Le sonreí, piola no más, suavecito. Él me sonrió también y puta, por segundos no supe cómo empezar a hablarle.

— ¿Por qué tenés puestas esas gafas y esa gorra?

Chucha.

Me saqué los lentes. Puta que soy hueón.

— Ah, chucha, sorry. Es que estoy acá, en un parque. Mira.

Moví el teléfono para que él cachara y después lo volví a ver. Todavía tenía su sonrisa linda encima, aunque tenía cara de cansado el Paulo.

— No quería que me cacharan.

Se puso a reír.

— Sí, sí, perdón, me olvidé de que sos un rockstar allá en México.

— Ya, que erí ahueonao —me reí con él porque pucha que me gusta escucharlo reírse. Cuando paramos, le hablé despacio. — ¿Cómo estai, Paulo?

— Bien, todo tranqui por acá. ¿Y vos? ¿Volviste bien?

— Sí, ni un problema.

Nos quedamos callados. Obvio que él esperaba que yo le dijera algo, si yo lo había llamado en primer lugar. Y puta, sí, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo ni qué hueá específicamente.

— ¿Estai solo, hueón?

Asintió no más, movió la cabecita de arriba abajo. Yo miré para otro lado, por si venía alguien o si alguien estaba mirando.

— Vi tu mensaje, el que me mandaste en la mañana.

El Paulo se mordió el labio.

— Eran las 2 acá, no era temprano.

Hueón.

— Da lo mismo, si igual me tenía que levantar. Puta, lo leí po, Paulo. Leí la hueá que me pusiste. Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes, hueón.

Dybala me hizo algo que podría haber pasado como una sonrisa, bien penca la verdad, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

— No importa.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunté. Igual hablaba bajo yo, porque el parque está vacío casi, pero uno nunca sabe. — Si ya nos dijimos esto, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

El Paulo me quedó mirando y tenía la misma cara que ese día allá en Los Ángeles, cuando me contó lo de la Oriana.

— Pará, Ángelo —lo noté nervioso. Fue tierno igual eso y a mí me dio por sonreír ahí, sentado en el pasto. Si te estoy hueviando, Dybala. Agarrai hasta los fierros calientes— Mirá, si te molestó lo que dije o vos no sentís lo mismo, de verdad está todo bien. Yo te lo dije porque...

— ¿Porque es verdad? —lo interrumpí y vi cómo se le cerraba la boquita, esos labios ricos que tiene— ¿O porque te dio pena dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

Silencio.

— Oye, podemos repetir las confesiones de la otra noche, de verdad, no hay ningún problema. Estoy solo.

— ¿Me llamaste para esto?

— Respóndeme solo una cuestión, Paulo, es lo único que quiero saber. Es pa' lo que te llamé.

— ¿Qué? —apenas le sonó la voz. Puta Paulo, hueón. No digai que no, por fa.

Yo hice como que no estaba cagado de miedo de preguntarle esa hueá. Ojalá que me haya creído.

— Cuando estábamos allá yo te dije que me gustabai y no te estaba hueviando, es verdad. No te mentí, hueón.

Esperé 3 segundos, contados.

— Lo que me escribiste hoy día por WhatsApp... ¿es verdad también? ¿De verdad yo te gusto?

Lo vi parpadear en la pantalla del celular. Puta, juro que me hubiera gustado tener otra respuesta que verlo mover no más las pestañas largas y los ojitos lindos que tiene. O sea, era lo que esperaba. Era lo que me esperaba después de que este hueón siempre fuera el primero en darle, el primero en atreverse, el primero en insistir. En una de esas, puta, ¿me pasé rollos no más? ¿Y me apuré al decirle esa hueá? ¿Y en verdad el Paulo es así con todos los hueones que se tira?

Di algo po, Paulo, cualquier hueá.

— Perdón por no decirte nada ese día, cuando te fuiste del hotel.

— Me da lo mismo, hueón, ya no lo dijiste. Quiero saber si lo que me dijiste ahora es verdad o si me estai agarrando pal hueveo. Yo sé que tú cachai que pa mí esta hueá es difícil y no solo por mi señora y por mis hijas, yo estoy casado, hueón, tengo una vida, y puta, de repente me doy cuenta de que...

— Te pasan cosas con los hombres —me dijo, pero no tenía expresión en su carita. Yo le sonreí.

— Me pasan cosas contigo.

Se rió el Paulito allá en Italia, me dijo que no con la cabeza y se puso a mirar para el lado, le vi su perfil culiao bonito y puta que es lindo este hueón, yo no me voy a cansar de decir eso. Después volvió a verme por el celular y esa carita de enojado que tiene a veces no estaba más. Me sonreía el culiao, apenas, como si le diera plancha hacer eso o como si quisiera decirme alguna hueá que no me iba a gustar o como si le diera rabia todo esto, como si sintiera lo mismo que sentía yo cada vez que nos veíamos.

¿Tení los mismos problemas que yo, Paulo? ¿Te da rabia lo que estamos haciendo? ¿También pensai que en algún momento nos vamos a ir a la mierda por culpa de esta hueá?

Porque puta, yo sí. Todos los días desde que te conocí.

— Yo no te mentí, Ángelo —Paulo, hueón. — Nunca te mentí, en nada de lo que te dije.

Te creo todo, de verdad te creo.

Me reí yo ahora y le dije que sí, con la cabeza. Puta la hueá, ¿cachai cómo son las cosas? Una frase de este hueón y me quedo tranquilo, me quedo contento. ¿Sabí qué, Paulo? Yo sé que en algún momento esta hueá se nos va a ir de las manos y puta que nos vamos a lamentar, hueón, estoy más que seguro de que va a pasar y también estoy seguro de que tú pensai lo mismo.

Y míranos po, hueón. Nos importa un pico.

Estamos cagados.

— ¿Veámonos, hueón? —se la solté de una. No tenía muy claro lo que le estaba hablando, pero me salió no más. Ahí, sonriéndole como imbécil.

Se puso a reír él.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?

— Puta, no sé. Hagámonos el tiempo. Algo nos irá a salir —aplasté los labios— ¿Vo' no me querí ver?

El Paulo dobló la cabeza, como un perrito.

— Obvio que quiero verte, boludo.

Maricón culiao.

Eso pensé. Fue el pensamiento más bonito igual.

— Oye, me tengo que ir. Deben ser como las 4 de la tarde y mi señora debe andar cachuda de a dónde estoy.

Dybala asintió y me agarró pal hueveo.

— Andá entonces, por mí no te preocupés, yo entiendo que sos un pollerudo.

— Ah, ándate a la chucha.

Broma.

Nos reímos los dos.

— Pero seguimos hablando, ¿no? —me preguntó.

— Obvio po, hueón.

— Sí.

Nos quedamos callados.

— Che, acá son las 11 ya.

— ¿Tení entrenamiento mañana?

— Sí y en la tarde tengo que ir a un evento de Adidas con la Oriana.

— ¡Buena! Que te vaya bien, po.

— Mirá las fotos en Instagram después.

Me cagué de la risa.

— Puta que te tení fe, hueón. Vo' estai bien rico, pero nunca tanto po.

Puta que me gusta tu risa, hueón.

Ya, es tarde. El parque se va llenando, va llegado más gente, unos hueones me están mirando. De más que se están preguntando si soy yo o no. Van a querer una selfie, ni ahí con arriesgarme más. Chao Paulito, te prometo que voy a ver tus fotos del evento.

— Ya po, Paulo. Hablamos después, ¿ya?

— Dale. Suerte con tu mujer.

Le sonreí.

— Piensa en lo que te dije.

Piensa en cómo volvernos a ver. Siempre se te ocurren hueás, hueón.

— Lo voy a hacer.

Nos despedimos y le corté.

Conchesumadre, el primer paso para cagarme la vida.

Bueno, con todo sino pa' qué.

Sí po, efectivamente estos 2 hueones me habían cachado y querían una foto. Selfie los 3 y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Guardé los audífonos y le mandé un mensaje de voz a mi señora: "amor, ya voy en camino. Pasé a comprarle unos globos a las niñitas, de esos que había en el parque al que fuimos la otra vez y ahora me voy pa' la casa. Ahí nos vemos"

Tengo que comprar unos globos.

Me puse los lentes de nuevo, me guardé el celular y de camino a comprar los globos me comí un hot dog porque tenía más hambre que la cresta. No voy a decir una hueá por otra, andaba paveando. No tenía otra hueá en la cabeza que no fuera todo lo que hablamos con el Paulo y sentía como si eso fuera un paso diferente que daba, no sé, como que empezaba alguna cuestión nueva y eso me emocionaba y me hacía cagarme de miedo, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Puta, igual es comprensible, ¿o no? No sé qué va a pasar. No sé si esta hueá va a ir en serio. En una de esas nos arrepentimos a medio camino y ni llegamos a vernos otra vez. Todo podría ser, ¿para qué pensarla tanto? Que fluya no más. Que sea la hueá que tenga que ser. Así me dije después, mientras les compraba los globos a las niñas. Oye, estas cagás subieron, me costaron menos el otro día. No le comenté nada eso sí al caballero que los vendía, no me vaya a tomar por cagao'. Las cuestiones que hace uno por su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cabrees, les juro que estoy demasiado motivada con esta historia. Tanto, que traje capítulo nuevo en 8 días, lo que es un récord para mí. 
> 
> Me quedé pensando en qué hacer después de que Ángelo por fin se diera cuenta de que en verdad el Paulo le gusta demasiado y al final decidí lanzarlo no más. Tiene que vivir esto que siente el cabro, tiene que pegarse el porrazo jaja y bueno, así tenemos historia ¿o no? 
> 
> Chiquilles espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. No sé cuándo traeré el próximo, ojalá lueguito como este, pero tengo que planear qué va a ser de estos guachitos, aunque tengo varias ideas ya ;) Muchísimas gracias por leer!! Me quedo feliz de leer sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció este cap. Nos vemos, besitos!!


	7. Empezó bien la hueá

El otro día mi señora me dijo que yo andaba raro. Fue un comentario a la pasada, cuando estábamos discutiendo por una hueá nada que ver. No me dijo otra cuestión, como que la tiró no más y de ahí se quedó callada. Yo tampoco insistí ni le pregunté a qué se refería diciendo que yo andaba raro, pero esa hueá me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día y me puse super perseguido con el tema del Paulo. Me pasé caleta de rollos. Pensé, puta, en una de esas ando demasiado pegado al celular o ella me ha visto riéndome cuando hablo con él, no sé, igual podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Yo igual la hago piola o quiero creer eso al menos, pero las minas de una forma u otra siempre cachan y cuando mi señora me dijo esa hueá me asusté caleta.

Lo penca es que durante toda la semana las cosas con mi mujer estuvieron medias tirantes, pero no porque ella cache la hueá del Paulo (espero), sino porque ha tenido caleta de atados con el papá de su primera hija y esa hueá le ha puesto el genio como las huéas. La Sofía es chica, tiene 7 años, es dos años mayor que mi hija más grande y ahora ya no quiere vivir con su papá. Mi señora me contó eso super afligida y puta, yo le dije que no se hiciera atados y que la trajera para acá, si es su hija po y antes en Chile vivíamos todos juntos y nos la arreglábamos super bien. La hueá es que yo se lo ofrecí con la mejor voluntad, pero a ella parece que no le gustó. Me habló de hueás nada que ver, me sacó temas del año de la callampa y al final me dijo que yo andaba super raro últimamente y se fue a la cocina. Y a mí me dejó ahí parado en el living, sin entender ni una hueá.

Le comenté todo el atado al Paulo cuando hablamos en la noche. Desde que le hice la video llamada en el parque hablamos caleta, onda, todos los días y puta, a veces madruga él o madrugo yo y nos levantamos hechos pico a entrenar, pero esa hueá nos da lo mismo y seguimos conversando no más, porque, ¿a quién chucha le interesan en verdad esas siete horas de diferencia? Me gusta esa hueá, como que el Paulo se ha portado super bien con todo esto; el hueón me escucha, me da consejos cuando le hablo de mi mujer y yo siento que así, conversando y hablando de hueás demasiado triviales, nos vamos haciendo más cercanos y más amigos (amigos con ventaja eso sí, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo).

Y cuando le conté lo de la Sofía la verdad es que se sorprendió caleta, porque él juraba que la cabra chica que salía en las fotos que le mandé de las niñitas era hija mía también. Pero como este hueón es demasiado pillo le encontró altiro el lado bueno a la situación. Y sí po, en realidad harta razón tenía el Paulo porque si mi mujer se va a buscar a su cabra chica a Chile y se lleva a las niñitas yo me quedo solo en la casa y bueno, ¿qué hacemos cuando tenemos un tiempito libre los dos? Nos vemos po. Paulo culiao, lo que pasa es que es demasiado vivo este hueón. Le mandé puras caritas de risa, la verdad es que no me quise arriesgar tanto. Le cambié el tema altiro. Le comenté que me había visto el partido de la Juventus con la Roma y que vi el gol que había marcado y puta que lo lesié esa noche cuando nos pusimos a hablar después.

Fue un buen gol el del Paulo y hueviándolo le dije "me lo dedicaste a mí supongo" y en verdad yo no esperaba recibir ni una hueá como íntima, si no que estaba esperando que él también me agarrara para el hueveo, pero puta, no po. El Paulo me respondió "Son todos mis goles para vos" y ya, eso podría haber pasado por leseo hasta que me envió el otro mensaje: "los goles que hagamos son las veces que vamos a coger cuando nos veamos"

Paulo culiao. ¿sí o no que tengo razón cuando lo digo? Paulo culiao.

Ahí me reí, o sea, le mandé emoticones riendo, pero parece que este hueón se había tomado en serio su hueá. Puta, igual no hay otra hueá que yo quiera más que ponérsela al Paulito de nuevo, si puta que es rico culiármelo, pero tampoco en ninguna videollamada nos hemos pajeado y menos nos hemos mandado fotos en pelota hueón, como que nuestros chats han sido super piola y cuando yo estoy hablando con él la verdad es que no ando pensando todo el rato en tirármelo cuando nos volvamos a ver. O sea, sí po, obvio que quiero hacerlo, pero también quiero, puta, no sé, hacer otras hueás.

Me gusta que el Paulo esté dispuesto siempre. Ese es el Paulo que me calienta, el que te abre las piernas para que se lo metai en pleno partido, pero me imagino yo que ese no es el Paulo real o que por lo menos no es todo el Paulo real; si ser caliente no debe ser la única hueá buena que tiene el hueón. Y a mí el Paulo me gusta de verdad, me gusta caleta y quiero conocerlo, quiero saber qué hueás le llaman la atención, qué cosas le cargan, qué onda él, qué espera de su vida. Todas esas hueás que a uno le interesan cuando recién está conociendo a alguien y le gusta, todas esas cosas quiero saber yo de él

Eso estaba en mi cabeza, porque nunca no se lo dije y lo dejé en visto. Él me insistió al toque: "¿No tenés ganas de ponerla?" me escribió y me mandó una carita triste también.

Una carita triste po, hueón.

"Puta, Paulo" le había contestado yo. "Te aviso cuando sepa la fecha del vuelo de mi señora, ¿ya?"

Eso lo puso contento.

A mitad de semana mi señora sacó pasajes de ida para ella y las niñitas para el día martes, con fecha de regreso para el miércoles siguiente. Yo tenía partido el día después de que se iban y de ahí ya tenía entrenamiento el martes porque no volvía a jugar hasta el próximo jueves, así que la verdad es que las fechas me calzaban a mí bastante bien. Se lo comenté al Paulo y después de decirme que él también estaba cómodo con los días me hizo la propuesta de una: "¿te venís para acá?"

Yo me la pensé igual. Puta, un viaje a Italia significaba mamarme casi un día entero en un avión para llegar hecho pico a Turín, devolverme hecho mierda a Juárez y llegar al entrenamiento el martes para la cagá. Era un sacrificio completo volar hasta allá para puro culiar. Y puta, podía también ser un sacrificio que valía un poco la pena porque iba a poder ver al Paulito de nuevo, en persona, y eso significaba que lo podía tocar y sentir el olor rico de su perfume cuando le doy un beso en el cuello. Mariconadas aparte y sin confirmarle nada, le pregunté si quería que fuera a su casa y él me mandó un audio. Igual es chistoso, porque el Paulo casi nunca se demora en contestarme, como que tiene nuestro chat abierto siempre cuando hablamos. ¿Cachai lo rancio que es cuando te dejan en visto o no te abren el chat aunque cacharon que les mandaste un mensaje? Ya, el Paulo no hace esa hueá. Punto para él: "no, mirá, Gustavo tiene un departamento al otro lado de Turín, a veces vamos allá con la Oriana y es bien piola, eh, no lo conoce nadie. Quedémonos ahí"

Yo no devolví la cortesía de responderle altiro porque caché que estaba grabando otro audio: "Si llegas acá el miércoles o el jueves, ¿te podés quedar hasta el domingo? Yo pago tu pasaje de regreso"

En ese momento leer esa hueá me dio tanta lata. Me dio como lástima en verdad.

"Paulo, no se trata de plata la hueá" así le dije. "A mí la plata me da lo mismo, es el tiempo igual. No me puedo quedar tanto" Se lo envié y él me contestó super rápido: "Pero yo quiero estar un rato con vos" Puta el Paulo. Me lo imaginé diciendo eso con su carita linda. "Pero si vamos a estar po, Paulo. Un día aunque sea".

Fue uno de esos días raros en donde me dejaba en visto; de ahí me contestó como a los 10 minutos después. Yo andaba bien pendiente de lo que mi señora estaba haciendo para que después no me fuera a decir que ando pegado todo el día al teléfono y que con quién ando hablando tanto.

"Es que yo quiero que estemos juntos más de un día" Leí cuando mi mujer se fue al baño. Esto le respondí: "Paulo, estoy viendo pasajes y la hueá que más me tinca es irme de noche. Si el vuelo sale de acá el miércoles a las 10 de la noche cuando llegue a Turín van a ser como las 11 de la noche del jueves po y el martes tengo que entrenar temprano. Ni cagando me podría quedar hasta el domingo, no alcanzaría a llegar bien ni a descansar po, hueón. Me tengo que ir el sábado en la noche por lo menos"

Lo vio, me acuerdo hasta del momento cuando los dos tickets se volvieron azules. Escribió de una, altiro y me dijo una hueá muy tierna: "Bueno, pasemos una noche juntos al menos"

Viste, si yo sé que ser caliente no es la única cosa buena que el Paulito tiene y me convenzo más de esa hueá con cada frase que me dice cuando hablamos. Cómo es la vida, hueón. Después de pasar por tantas minas la ternura del Paulo me parece una hueá como sobrenatural. Y me gusta.

La cuestión es que igual como la vez que me fui a Los Ángeles compré un pasaje de ida y vuelta a Turín que salía el jueves a las 10:30 de la noche y llegaba allá a las 11:45 de la noche. Cuando me despedí de mi mujer y de mis hijas traté de hacerla piola, para que no creyera que había algo raro. Me fui callado de Juárez y pasé piola en el aeropuerto. El viaje fue la hueá más mierda que me pasó esa semana, qué hueá más insufrible por la chucha. Me mamé casi un día entero sentado en el avión porque el viaje tenía una sola escala en la que ni me paré por miedo a que alguien cachara algo. Cuando llegué a Turín estaba oscuro y hacía frío y puta, me sentía como la mierda. Tenía puras ganas de meterme a una cama y tirarme a dormir no más, lo que era una hueá muy penca teniendo en cuenta que no crucé un continente para ver si dormía mejor con el horario italiano.

Habíamos hablado con el Paulo durante el vuelo y cuando llegué al aeropuerto me dijo que iba a mandar un auto para que me llevara al departamento del hermano y que ahí me iba a estar esperando. Escuché esa hueá y fue la primera vez desde que me subí al avión allá en México que me puse a reír; me sentí como una de esas minas ricas que algunos hueones mandan a llamar para culiar y que de ahí devuelven derechito pa su país cuando las terminaron de usar: mini vacaciones para tirar con todo pagado, les digo yo. Me dio plancha po hueón, así que le respondí que no, que me diera la dirección y que yo preguntaba a algún taxista o alguna hueá así como lo hice en Estados Unidos. Me sonaba mucho más digna es hueá, porque aunque andaba hecho mierda ni ahí con pechar hasta auto con la excusa de ir a culiar.

El Paulo insistió e insistió, como cabro chico. Me dijo que a él no le costaba nada, que así iba a llegar más rápido, que era tan tarde, que el vuelo fue tan largo... Me dejó hinchá la oreja de tanto hablar así que me dije, ya, pico. Me convenció el culiao al final y lo bueno es que no tuve que esperar tanto para que llegara el Volvo negro que había dicho que me iba a buscar. Manejaba un hueón rubio de terno que tenía pinta de guardaespaldas y que con cuéa hablaba español así que cuando llegamos a la casa del hermano del Paulo yo caché que estábamos ahí no más porque el hueón detuvo el auto.

Había hablado con el Paulo todo el trayecto, así que cuando me bajé del auto le avisé por WhatsApp que estaba aquí. Estaba metido en una especie de complejo chico de departamentos, una hueá media oculta entre un cerro y un montón de árboles y plantas que le daban un aspecto bien solitario y exclusivo a las hueás. Eran torres chicas, que ni siquiera eran torres realmente porque estaban construidos en escalera, como los departamentos que hay a la orilla de la costa en Viña o en Reñaca; mucho más grandes eso sí, con una terraza de vidrio bacán. Conté cuatro pisos y cinco torres. Era bien bonito el sector la verdad, como que igual pensé que podríamos tirar acá todos los días o vernos acá a cada rato y no cacharía nadie. Ni un alma andaba caminando por los pastos o por las calles que tenían las torres entre medio. Lo admití en ese momento, tiene harto buen gusto el Paulito.

El hueón me respondió el mensaje con una llamada. Esa hueá me asustó, como que no me lo esperaba y menos entre medio del silencio medio espeluznante que había en ese lado de Turín. Yo cacho que con esta oscuridad (porque las únicas luces que hay son las de los postes de los edificios) en cualquier momento me salta cualquier hueá.

— Paulo, estoy afuera —no le di tiempo de hablar a él primero.

Y me respondió una hueá tan nada, hueón.

— Sí, te veo.

Qué conchadesumade que es este hueón. Levanté la cabeza para ver desde a dónde estaba mirando, pero no caché.

— Ya, ¿y me vai a dejar aquí esperando? ¿Después de que crucé medio mundo pa verte, hueón?

Su risita, ahí, linda, bonita.

— No, obvio que no. Mirá, entrá por la puerta de la torre que está justo frente a vos, es el hall, no está cerrada. Subí al cuarto piso, mi puerta es la 6B, pero yo te voy a estar esperando afuera, ¿dale?

No dije nada y le corté. Así que aquí estamos po hueón, a punto de cruzar la entrada a cagarme la vida. Puta, en verdad el camino ya lo había hecho desde que me subí al avión allá en Juárez o capaz que lo haya empezado desde que el Paulito se agachó en frente mío en el partido del tercer lugar de la Copa. Cuándo iba a pensar yo que una cachita rápida en las duchas con un maricón argentino iba a terminar en una hueá así. Por tirarme su culito me he subido a 2 aviones y me he ido rajado a donde este hueón me pide, exponiéndome a que me cache mi señora y mi familia se vaya a la cresta o a que alguien nos tome una foto o abra la boca y se acabó Bravos y se acabó la Juventus. Se acabó la Roja y se acabó la Albiceleste. Yo sé todo eso y puta, aquí estoy. Aquí sigo. Aquí quiero estar.

Nos vamos a ir a la mierda, Paulo. Pero al menos nos vamos a ir juntos ¿o no?

Había un hueón en la entrada del hall, que me saludó en italiano y me sonrió, pero no me preguntó a dónde venía, como si ya supiera por qué andaba yo aquí. ¿Habrá metido más gente aquí el Paulo? ¿A cuántos hueones más habrá traído? ¿Habrá culiado con Cristiano acá también? Hueás que se me pasan por la cabeza mientras subía en el ascensor. En el cuarto piso, que parece que es el último, había una puerta entre unas paredes blancas con un 6B pegado y ahí está este hueón, parado afuera con un celular en la mano. Cuando el Paulito levantó la cara para mirarme, puta, me vino una sensación rara en el cuerpo que debe haberse hecho más grande cuando el culiao me sonrió. Puta Paulo, esta hueá no es justa. Pero aquí andamos po, solos los dos y esta es la hueá que esperamos por semanas, ninguno de los dos se puede echar para atrás hora.

Yo no quiero echarme para atrás, yo cacho que esa hueá él ya la sabe y que este hueón esté aquí, acercándose despacio, me dice que sí, que él lo siente también y que metidos en esta hueá estamos los dos y que, puta, al menos si caemos, caemos juntos.

Que te veí lindo, Paulo.

— Lograste lo que queriai po, hueón. Aquí me tení. —así empecé. La primera frase que le decía frente a frente después de semanas.

Tanto tiempo sin ver en persona a este hueón. Está igual, con su carita linda y sus ojitos verdes brillosos. Los jeans azules que está usando le marcan las piernas, ¡qué buenas piernas que tiene el Paulo! Se me había olvidado eso. Anda con un abrigo gris que le llega a los muslos y no puedo ver qué tiene puesto debajo de él. No me importa la verdad. Está bonito así como está.

El Paulo me sonrió, se ve más contento que la chucha. Como que expele felicidad, no sé. Está radiante el hueón. O se lo culiaron hace poco o está demasiado feliz de verme y no sé en verdad cuál es la más posible. No nos movemos, como que estamos intactos ahí, viéndonos de frente. Yo cacho que es demasiado el impacto, como que estamos pensando cómo cresta fue que llegamos a esta hueá, a tal punto de darle para adelante arriesgándonos a que pase lo que pase, porque puta que es un sacrifico todo esto. Todas esas cuestiones me imagino que le pasan por la cabeza (igual que a mí), con puro mirarlo a los ojos.

Y es un cabro chico el Paulo y esa hueá es bonita. Lo veo guardarse el celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo, lo veo venir con tremenda sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos acercarse a mí de una, sin decir nada más. ¿Qué onda, Paulo? ¿Te tomate algo, te fumaste algo? Cuestiones que se me ocurren para justificar su alegría, porque no le siento ningún olor cuando me echa los brazos al cuello y puta, menos hago el esfuerzo de pensar más cuando lo siento aquí, tan cerca, rozándome el pecho con su pecho, dándome un beso así, sin ataos, como si fuésemos pololos, igual como me los da mi señora cuando vuelvo a la casa después de jugar un partido con la selección.

No me dio el tiempo de reaccionar, ni cuando estábamos hablando por chat me hubiera imaginado una bienvenida así. El Paulo ha agarrado una confianza que a veces a mí me desencaja. Es raro, ¿o no? Es rara toda esta hueá. Él se separó, pero yo no pude decir nada. Estaba como para adentro. El Paulo me miraba a la cara, esperando que le comentara algo, capaz, no sé. Tuve ganas de darle un abrazo, pero puta que me dio vergüenza hacer esa hueá, no sé por qué.

— Estai ansioso, hueón. —y esa fue la única hueá que se me ocurrió decir.

No sé si el Paulo se decepcionó cuando me escuchó hablar. Su carita como que cambió.

— Entrá —me respondió no más y media vuelta se dio. Puta, ¿la cagué?

Avanzo unos pasos y esa hueá se siente como ir caminando al patíbulo. A veces me pasa que cada hueá nueva que hacemos con el Paulo, cada escapada que nos pegamos, cada palabra que hablamos escondidos, puta, me parte el corazón y me lo parte porque me gusta y un mentiroso sería yo si dijera que lo que me pasa con el Paulo es lo mismo que me pasaba en los primeros días, cuando lo único que hacíamos era culiar de calientes. No po, ya no es esa hueá. Y es peligroso que ya no sea esa hueá, me da miedo, pero igual no paro. Sigo hablando con él, lo sigo buscando, nos seguimos juntando y yo no sé a dónde vamos a parar.

Cada paso, hueón... cada paso es como firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Y yo no quiero cagarla, de verdad que no quiero. Con nadie.

Es lindo su departamento. O el departamento de su hermano. De lujo po hueón y la verdad es que uno no puede esperar menos pensando que esta hueá está un conjunto de departamentos privados y chicos. Al entrar veo el living, el comedor, los ventanales que dan la vista a la terraza... Tiene dos pasillos, para la derecha y para la izquierda. La cocina tiene puerta, yo cacho. Bonito el departamento, todo como en colores blancos, suavecitos, pero grande en realidad para una sola persona. El Paulo cerró la puerta y yo ahí me quedé, parado en medio sin saber bien qué hacer. De más que este culiao está que corta las huinchas por agacharse aquí mismo y chupármela, pero no po, Paulito, yo tengo en mente otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? —su pregunta de buena crianza. Siempre es lo mismo con él.

— Una mierda el vuelo como siempre -nos reímos los dos. El Paulo me hizo una seña con la mano para que nos sentáramos. Como que nos notábamos nerviosos, bien así como en la primera cita. — Estoy más cansado que la chucha, es verdad. Para la próxima viajai vo' a México, Paulo.

Se rió el hueón. Ni siquiera la hizo piola cuando me puso la mano encima de la rodilla. Sus ojos, hueón, sus ojos tenían un brillo, tenían algo que yo no había visto en las veces anteriores que nos habíamos juntado a culiar y de verdad no quería pensar en qué era lo diferente ahora.

— Gracias por venir. Sé que te lo digo siempre, pero no tenés por qué hacerlo.

— Porque te quiero ver po, Paulo. Por eso vengo.

Me gusta cuando se pone rojo. Se ve tierno.

— ¿Querés conocer la pieza? —me propuso altiro. El Paulo hueón, no cambia. Yo le sonreí no más. A veces cuando me pongo a pensar hueás me imagino que el Paulo cree que todas las cosas bonitas que uno le dice las tiene que agradecer abriendo las piernas.

No po, Paulito. Si al final vo' erí más que eso.

— Puta, sí. Pero para dormir, porque estoy hecho pico. La verdad es que tengo otras cosas en mente, hueón.

El Paulo no me sacó la mano de la pierna, pero sí me cambió la mirada. No cachaba una lo que le quería decir y me gustó esa hueá, me gustó que se viera tan perdido. Yo estoy seguro de que esta cuestión no se la había imaginado nunca. A ver qué me decí tú po, Dybala.

— Mira, comprenderai tú que después de 18 horas en un avión, durmiendo con cuea 30 minutos y con el peso del jetlag encima me siento como el pico, ¿cierto? -el Paulo no me respondió, pero me miraba caleta, fijamente— No tengo fuerzas para culiar hoy día, sorry.

Sí, esa es la excusa para no hacer la hueá por la cual él me invitó hasta acá. No sé si sea muy convincente la verdad, pero calmao, si ya te voy que hay detrás de todo esto. Después de unos segundos de silencio, donde me escrutó hasta decir basta, el hueón asintió, con una sonrisa y todo.

— Dale, te entiendo. ¿Qué te parece entonces si nos comemos algo, tomamos un café o lo que vos quieras y nos vamos a acostar? Mañana podemos hacer otras cosas.

Entonces ahí sonreí yo.

— Es que esa es la hueá, po, Paulo. Yo no vine a Italia para culiar contigo. —lo dejé confundido, lo caché altiro, así que la tiré de una no más, aprovechando que estaba medo aturdido. Sin miedo: — Te propongo algo. Yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta el sábado, tengo el pasaje comprado para irme a las 8 de la noche. Tenemos dos días para estar juntos y puta, Paulo, las veces que nos hemos visto la única hueá que hacemos es tirar y a mí me encanta, pero, te voy a ser super franco, hueón, desde esa vez que te dije que me gustabai y que tú me contestaste que yo igual te gustaba a ti, puta, quiero saber si esta hueá es de verdad. Si es en serio. Si me gustai porque me calentai o si me gustai más allá de eso, ¿cachai? —Al Paulo todavía no se le compone la cara— Hueón, mira, yo no sé si tú sentí lo mismo, capaz que no y yo te estoy puro lateando, pero déjame vivir esta hueá a mí, ¿ya?, déjame saber. Por fa.

La hice. La vomité toda no más, de una, rápida, sin dolor. Le dije la hueá que me había tenido la cagá en la cabeza desde que hicimos la puta videollamada en el parque. Se la dije acá, en Italia, después de 18 horas metido en un vuelo de mierda, con la cara llena de ojeras y los músculos adoloridos. Mira las hueás que hago por ti po, hueón. Mira las hueás que te digo para tratar de averiguar qué chucha me pasa contigo. Si me decí que no... Puta Paulo, por fa no digai que no.

El hueón estaba callado. Mirándome siempre, quieto ahí en el sillón, pero callado. Yo no sé si lo que le dije era la hueá que menos quería escuchar en la vida o estaba pensándola y tratando de entender qué cosa le estaba pidiendo. ¿La cagué no más? ¿Me pasé rollos, me apuré mucho? Pero es que si yo no hago esta hueá me voy a quedar con la duda para siempre y puta, mejor saber antes que lo único que puede haber entre el Paulo y yo es sexo y así ni yo me imagino hueás que en verdad nunca fueron y chao, me doy cuenta de que la única hueá realmente importante es mi familia y nada más...

— ¿Vos decís que tengamos acá algo así como una cita de dos días? -Al fin habló este hueón.

Yo suspiré.

— Algo como eso. Pero una cita a la antigua eso sí.

Se rio el Paulo y yo me tuve que reír con él, porque esa hueá me relajó demasiado.

— Sin ponerla.

Le sonreí.

— Sin ponerla, Paulo.

Miró la tele que tenía colgada en la pared el hueón. No me dejí en ascuas po, Paulito. No seai tan maricón. Te juro que se me cierran los ojos de sueño, pero no quiero irme a acostar sin escucharte.

— Dale, veamos qué sale de todo esto. —Me contestó y sin ni un tono de asco. Conchesumadre, este hueón dijo que sí. No me la creí. — Ahora andá acostarte, que tenés una cara del orto. Te llevo un mate a la pieza, te gusta el mate, ¿no?

Cuando me hablaba parecía tan normal, hueón, decirme esa hueá le salió tan natural, como si hubiésemos estado haciendo esta hueá por tanto tiempo y esta es otra noche no más. Se había parado y me estaba mirando, con esa sonrisita de la cara que no se le borra nunca, nada que ver con la cara de enojado que tiene todo el rato cuando juega este hueón. Puta Paulo, viste que esta hueá nos va a cagar la vida y vo tení toda la culpa, hueón.

— Tení que decirme a dónde está la pieza si po.

Me dijo que sí con la cabeza, moviéndola arriba y abajo. Estaba como emocionado el Paulito, como contento.

— Y la verdad es que el mate no me gusta -Si vamos a cachar que onda, hay que decirnos la verdad po, ¿o no? — Pero igual podría hacer la excepción por ti.

— ¡Qué pelotudo que sos! —me contestó cagado de la risa.

El Paulo me guió hasta su pieza, no de la mano, pero cerquita. El departamento debe haber tenido más de una, si la hueá era demasiado grande, pero entramos a una de las piezas y me acosté en una cama de dos plazas piolita, en un dormitorio con una tele, una play, unos sillones, veladores, una ventana con una vista... Podríamos hacer un asadito mañana, con esa media terraza que se gasta el Paulo. Tengo ganas de comer carne. Asado, no la del Paulo pa que se entienda. Me metí a la cama después de que me puse una polera y un pantalón que Dybala me dejó encima, para usar como piyama. Me puse cómodo, relajado y al ratito llegó él, con el mate y un plato con galletas. Yo le sonreí. Puta que es lindo este hueón. Comimos y tomamos acostados, hablando de puras hueás en realidad. Parecía una situación tan de siempre. Como si lo hubiéramos hecho un montón de veces más y fuera costumbre. No me sentí incómodo con el Paulo, no sentí que estábamos forzando nada.

Tampoco me calenté cuando lo vi sacarse la ropa de a poquito para colocarse su piyama. Abajo del abrigo al final tenía una camisa azul, que guardó en su closet bien ordenadita cuando se la sacó. Lo sentí muy loco todo esto que estábamos haciendo, de repente pensé que lo había visto tantas veces sin ropa y que tantas veces me lo había culiado, así, sin más, que acostado en la cama, con él al lado sacándose la ropa me dediqué a mirarlo no más, a conocerlo, a aprenderme los tatuajes que tenía, los lunares, las marcas en el cuerpo. El Paulo es demasiado rico, pero no me dieron ganas de culiar con él, como que lo miré con otros ojos.

Brígido po, hueón. Pero así fue.

El Paulo apagó la luz cuando fuimos al baño después de terminar de comer y tomarnos los mates. Las 12:20 de la noche marca el reloj que tiene en el velador. Estoy tan cagao de sueño y tan hecho pico, que yo cacho que mañana me voy a despertar como a la 1 de la tarde. Justo para el asado. Puta, las hueás que uno hace por este hueón. Ni cagando rindo al 100% en el entrenamiento el lunes. Yo sabía que eso era un hecho y aún así me pasé por la raja al equipo y al entrenador y la disciplina la mandé a la mierda. ¿Vale la pena todo esto? ¿Está bien esta hueá que estamos haciendo? ¿Vamos a llegar a algún lado?

En esas hueás me puse a pensar casi a punto de quedar raja cuando, de repente, sentí al Paulo moverse. Estábamos dándonos la espalda, así que yo no podía ver lo que este hueón estaba haciendo. Podía escucharlo no más, caché que el cubrecama se estaba levantando y de repente lo sentí, el Paulo se había pegado a mi espalda y había metido la cabeza en mi cuello. No me estaba abrazando, pero yo escuchaba su respiración cerca, tenía el olor suyo por todos lados. Conchesumadre, pensé, ¿qué está haciendo este culiao? ¿Qué quiere? No me dijo nada, se quedó callado, metido entre medio mío, con sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Quise decirle alguna hueá, pero no me atreví. Qué chucha. Qué chucha, Paulo, hueón, ¿qué querí hacer?

— ¿Qué perfume usás?

¿Qué?

— ¿Mmm? —insistió el Paulito, altiro.

Yo me hice el desentendido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Se rió el hueón, siempre se ríe. Pero no me contestó.

Puta, me di vuelta, pero más inseguro que la cresta. Nos quedamos mirando, el Paulo tenía los ojitos bien abiertos y aunque estábamos en la oscuridad yo lo podía ver. Estábamos cerca, muy cerca y la verdad es que ni siquiera habíamos hecho esta hueás las veces después de culiar. Podía escuchar al Paulo respirar, ahí, al lado de mi boca y podía sentir sus piernas cerca, casi encima. No vamos a culiar, no vamos a culiar, no vamos a culiar. Yo no voy a echar a perder esta hueá, no ahora.

— Paulo, te dije que no va a pasar nada.

Juro que lo pude ver sonreír ahí, en medio de la oscuridad.

— Ya sé —me dijo y cuando menos me lo esperaba, lo sentí abrazarme. Me agarró del torso y de allí no se movió más.

Estaba más cansado que la chucha, es verdad. No tenía ni fuerzas para levantarme y mucho menos tenía ganas de salir de esa cama. El gesto del Paulo pudo haber sido una hueá que me obligó más a quedarme ahí, callado en la noche y en esa pieza que tenía el olor suyo por todas partes. Había tenido ganas de abrazarlo cuando nos volvimos a ver afuera de la puerta del departamento y no lo hice, porque me daba plancha. Ahora estábamos solos, a oscuras, en silencio, en un lado donde no nos podía ver nadie y aunque tenía todo a nuestro favor para devolverle el gesto, ratonié otra vez. No lo abracé, ni siquiera le dije una hueá. Yo cerré los ojos no más, pero al Paulo parece que no le importó que no lo tocara como él lo estaba haciendo, porque no me habló nada y siguió abrazándome y yo me quedé dormido así, sintiendo el calorcito que expelía su cuerpo y también su respiración, al lado de mi boca.

Como ya sabía, esa noche no fue la más reparadora de mi vida. Abrí los ojos más cansado que la cresta en la mañana. ¿Cachai esa sensación penca que da a veces cuando con cuéa podí levantar una pata porque como que te duele todo? Ya, así me sentía yo, como con caña, pero sin las ganas de vomitar. Ya no estoy pa' paseos tan largos, pensé. Uno va cumpliendo sus años y puta que pega fuerte el viejazo. El Paulo todavía no se ha despertado, ¿qué hora es? Ya no me está abrazando, pero seguimos durmiendo frente a frente, bien juntos, así que puedo ver en primera plana toda su carita.

Tiene lindas pestañas el hueón, largas y gruesas. Una nariz bonita también, nada que ver con la mía. La de él es como perfiladita, es muy linda en verdad. Sus labios son finitos, pero suaves y no lo digo no más porque ya los probé, si no porque no se ven secos ahora que lo miro de cerca. No tiene barba este hueón, parece que no le creciera. Los cachetitos los tiene lisitos, la pera igual, arriba de la boca igual... nada. Estiré la mano para tocarlo, pero muy poquito, para que no se diera cuenta. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado este hueón, cuántas hueás no habrá tenido que vivir en este mundo que nos movemos solo porque no le gustan las tetas? A veces me pongo a pensar en esa hueá y me da pena por el Paulo. Puta, la verdad es que nadie merece andar escondiéndose para toda la vida y fingir ser alguien que no es, menos por una hueá tan básica que le debería importar un pico al resto de la gente.

¿Cuántos más habrá como él? Yo he escuchado rumores de Cristiano, de Piqué, del James, de Zlatan, de Forlán... Hace poco en México pillaron a 2 jugadores del Cruz Azul en una piscina poniéndose cariñosos. No los volvieron a llamar para el próximo partido. Y esa hueá es penca, todos sabemos que es así porque en el fútbol somos todos machos alfa y espacio para maricones no hay. Pero el Paulo se ve tan lindo durmiendo aquí, al lado mío. Siendo el hueón que es no más. Se ve tan tranquilo, se ve en paz y puta, yo me imagino que hacer esta hueá es como vivir en verdad para él. Entre estas paredes no tiene que andar fingiendo ser un gallo que no es, no tiene que tener miedo de que se burlen de él los hinchas o de que el club lo eche porque no le gustan las mujeres.

No hay miedo aquí a perderlo todo. ¿Cómo suena esa hueá? Como lo peor que te podría pasar en la vida po, Paulo. O lo peor que nos podría pasar a los dos en la vida.

Despacito se despierta, de repente no más. Abre los ojos de a poco y así como él fue la primera cosa que yo vi al despertar, ahora es mi cara lo que él se encuentra apenas deja de dormir. Mírate po, Paulo, hasta despeinado y ojeroso erí lindo. Me sonríe apenas, como con flojera. ¿Qué hora será? Yo cacho que pasamos de largo, si hasta me suena la guata de hambre, pero el Paulo no parece preocupado por levantarse luego. Y bueno, si a él le da lo mismo, a mí igual.

— Buenos días —susurró entonces, mirándome siempre. Yo sonreí también.

— Buenos días —bello durmiente. Pensé esa hueá, pero no se la dije. Nunca tan maraco. — ¿Dormiste bien?

El Paulo se estiró ahí al lado.

— Demasiado bien. ¿Y vos? ¿Ya no tenés esos dolores de viejo de 70?

Paulo culiao, si es con cuéa unos meses menor que yo este hueón.

— Mira, me dolería menos si no me hubierai puesto las piernas encima toda la noche.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡yo no hice eso! -saltó, pero se estaba riendo así que sí, lo hizo a propósito.

— Ya po, Paulo, dime la verdad. ¿Querí que me duela todo para que me quede más rato aquí contigo? No lo vai a lograr.

Me sonrió muy misterioso.

— Bueno, cada uno tiene sus métodos, ¿no? -lindo, hueón. No me canso de decirlo- No te vas a querer ir de acá después.

Puta, Paulo.

Nos quedamos callados, pero este silencio fue mucho más incómodo que los otros. Al final el Paulo dejó de mirarme y se acurrucó en la cama. ¿Tení vergüenza, Paulito? ¿De esta hueá que estamos haciendo?

— ¿No tenía que haber dicho eso? -sonó medio a pregunta, medio a afirmación.

Yo le sonreí no más.

— Da lo mismo. ¿Dame un beso?

Me salió no más, se lo dije, pero puta que valió la pena hueón. El Paulo me sonrió feliz, aliviado yo cacho de que no la había cagado con ese joteo y me dio lo mismo que estábamos recién despertando y que estábamos transpirados y sin bañarnos, lo deje que me tomara la cara de una y que me chantara un beso que aunque nos duró poco no me dejó de gustar. De a poquito me voy acostumbrando a tocarlo, a darle besos, a hacer algo más que meterle el pico y esa hueá es muy loca, me cuesta creerlo. Pero aquí estamos, esto es de verdad. No es una videollamada ni estamos hablando por WhatsApp, estamos en Turín. Es viernes y nuestra escapadita nos dura un día más no más. Hay que aprovechar po, quizás si vamos a tener otra.

— ¿Qué hora es, Paulo? -le pregunté yo cuando ya nos habíamos separado. Tenía el sabor de su boca en mis labios. El Paulo se incoporó para mirar detrás de mi espalda.

— Las 12. Qué tarde que es.

— Oye, estaba pensando —empecé a decirle. El Paulo me prestó atención altiro, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos— que podíamos hacer un asado hoy día. Vi tu terraza cuando llegué y puta, tenemos que inaugurarla po hueón. No la podí tener de adorno.

— Me parece una excelente idea —contestó todavía metido en la cama- Pero casi no tengo carne acá en el departamento y tendría que ir a comprar y alta paja, eh, ¿y si pido carne por alguna aplicación?

— Ya, Paulo, rájate po. Yo prendo la parrilla y te espero.

— Mmmm —ronroneó no más y puta, me acordé por qué se llama gatito en el contacto de mi celular— No sé.

— Ya po.

Me abrazó una vez más, pero bien apretado. Yo sentía su boca en mi hombro. De ahí suspiró fuerte y se separó, con pura paja este hueón.

— Bueno.

— ¿Bueno qué?

— Voy a ir a comprar

— ¡Eso!

— Pero primera y última vez.

— Primera y última vez que vengo yo a Italia, pa la próxima te vai vo' volando a Juárez.

Un besito más me dio, con una sonrisita. Yo no me lo esperaba, pero no me molestó. Hágalo de nuevo si quiere, porque puta que se siente rico.

— ¿Vos hacés la cama y preparás las cosas?

Le dije que sí moviendo la cabeza, con dientes y todo.

— Dale, me voy a duchar entones.

— Tráete chorizos, pa los choripanes po hueón, que mira que son los únicos chorizos que te vai a comer conmigo aquí.

— Sos un pelotudo, Ángelo.

Ahí se levantó altiro.

Al final, casi a la una el Paulo salió a comprar en su auto y aquí me quedé yo, solo en su departamento. Me había bañado ya y me puse a hacer la cama. Es cuático igual, moviendo las sábanas y acomodando las almohadas como que el olor al perfume del Paulo se sentía y esa hueá me hizo mover algo en la guata. Pasamos la noche juntos po, hueón y no como una hueá que pasó después de culiar. No hicimos ninguna hueá, ni siquiera me pasaron otras cosas cuando lo vi cambiarse ropa y nos rozamos en la cama. Fue una hueá pura, fue inocente. Y me gustó; eso es lo más penca de todo esto. No sé si cuando llegue a mi casa y esté con mi señora voy a echar de menos el olor del Paulo y esa cuestión hace que me duela el alma.

No le anduve mirando demasiado el departamento al Paulo cuando me quedé solo. Copuchentié las cosas que tenía encima no más. Un par de fotos de él con su mamá y sus hermanos, supongo, puestas encima de los muebles, ropa en su closet, poquitas cosas de él la verdad, se notaba que no usaba este departamento muy seguido. ¿Traerá aquí a todos los hueones que se tira? Tenía esa hueá en la cabeza todo el rato mientras prendía el fuego en la parrilla con el carbón que había encontrado tirado ahí en la esquina de la terraza. No sé si es una hueá que me moleste, el saber que no soy el primero en acostarse en esa cama con él. Lo sé no más, o sea, yo sé que mi pichula no es nada la primera que el Paulo ha probado y está bien, si el poto es de él y yo no tengo derecho de alegarle nada. Pero ahora que nosotros nos estamos viendo y estamos en otra parada, no estamos culiando a cada rato que nos vemos y no andamos de calientes no más, ¿seguirá haciéndolo? En las semanas que no nos vimos, ¿lo habrá hecho? ¿Se habrá comido el pico de otro hueón?

Me da cosa preguntarle, porque igual me daría demasiada lata que me dijera que sí.

El Paulo llegó como un cuarto para las 2, con un par de bolsas y su carita linda. Estaba nublado el día, no demasiado frío, pero con hartas nubes, no había sol y en verdad estaba bien rico el tiempo. Como para pasarlo acostado viendo tele, comiéndote algo calentito. Tenía esa idea en mente en verdad, pero no sé qué onda el Paulo. Es muy raro todo esto, estar metidos aquí, los dos solos, como si fuéramos los únicos hueones acá en los edificios, con permiso para hacer de todo...

Igual todas esas preocupaciones se me borran de la cabeza con puro ver los ojitos lindos de este hueón, con puro verlo avanzando feliz para acá, a la terraza. Yo le sonrío igual, bacán verte de nuevo po Paulito, trayendo las cositas para el almuerzo. Su piquito loco cuando nos juntamos. Al Paulo le encanta dar besos, esa hueá está probada ya.

— ¿Qué trajiste? —le pregunté. Dejó las bolsas en el sillón de la terraza y después se devolvió a la cocina. Lo vi llegar de nuevo con unas fuentes transparentes.

— Los cortes son distintos acá —empezó— no te encontrás lo mismo que en Argentina o en Chile. Traje filete no más, pero no es el filete que uno come allá.

— Dale no más, ¿es bueno?

— Como yo.

Me cagué de la risa. Ay, este hueón.

— La verdad es que sí, ¿ah? Puro filete por aquí —le pegué una palmadita en el poto, pero chiquitita. Se me soltaron las trenzas en Europa, hueón. El Paulo me miró con esa cara que pone él no más, seductora, pícara, yo cacho que estaba a punto de volver a proponerme culiar todo el día. Pero no, si no vinimos a esa hueá y aunque hartas ganas me den mirándole el culito rico que se le ve con esos pantalones negros no voy a cambiar de opinión. Aunque me mirí con esa carita, hueón. Aunque te arrodillí.

Mientras echamos la carne a la parrilla hablamos de hartas cosas. Todas las hueás que nos decíamos por los chats las pudimos conversar de una, como que todo fluyó super bien. Le mostré las fotos de mis hijas por el celular, de la de 5 y la de 1 añito. El Paulo me dijo que eran iguales a mí y puta, tiene razón. Sobre todo la mayor. Entre foto y foto se me coló una donde salíamos los 4, con mi señora y yo paré altiro, asustado de haber hecho una hueá que en realidad no correspondía, como nada que ver, ¿o no? Pero el Paulo se quedó ahí, no me hizo ningún atado, apenas dijo "es linda tu mujer". Y me miró con esa carita, con esa boquita y esos ojitos de pena. Me dio lata esa hueá. Tú también erí lindo po, Paulo.

Pero hablamos de las niñitas, para pasar lo incómodo que fue esa hueá. El Paulo parecía super receptivo a escuchar mis chocheras de papá. Conversamos de los clubes en los que hemos estado también, él me contó de la vida acá en Italia, de cómo echaba de menos igual Córdoba. Yo le conté que tampoco era de la capital, que era de Talca y que, aunque no éramos la ciudad más bacán de Chile ni la más conocida, igual tenía sus paisajes bonitos y sus lados entretenidos a donde ir. Me dijo que lo llevara algún día a conocer Talca.

Sonó tan inocente esa hueá. Tan dulce. Obvio que nunca lo iba a poder hacer, pero le dije que sí, porque no me dio el corazón para decirle la verdad. Y si el Paulo cachó que era una promesa al aire, no me reclamó nada.

Nos comimos los puros choripanes en la terraza, la carnecita la engullimos adentro para que no se nos enfriara. Todo muy piola la verdad, el Paulo se hizo un arroz y con eso no más acompañamos la carne. Nada de chelas igual, Dybala sirvió bebida ("porque tengo entrenamiento el domingo y el Mister es un plomo con eso"), así que comiendo ahí estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos. No necesitaba ni una chela o ron o cualquier otra hueá con alcohol para apreciar al Paulo. Es que esta hueá es como irreal; si alguien me hubiese dicho cuando conocí a este hueón que iba a llegar un momento en el que íbamos a cruzar medio mundo pa' puro comer juntos, me hubiera cagado de la risa.

Pero así estamos ahora y yo cacho que así quiero que nos quedemos.

Entre tema y tema empezamos a hablar de la Juve. Salió de la nada, estábamos hablando de cómo veíamos las ligas y cuál era la mejor liga donde jugar. El Paulo habló de sus compañeros, habló de varios, pero no me habló de Ronaldo ni una vez y después de que yo había terminado de comerme la carnecita, que bien buena que estaba, me piqué a copuchento no más. Me tomé un sorbo de bebida y lo enfrenté.

El Paulo me quedó mirando sin cachar qué onda, arrugó el ceño, como la típica foto que te venden de la joyita al salir a un partido. Tiene un lunar bien bonito en la mejilla derecha, no se lo había mirado bien.

— Oye Paulo... —empecé piolita.

— ¿Qué? -estaba masticando un pedazo de carne el hueón.

— ¿Me vai a contar alguna vez qué onda tú con Cristiano?

— ¿Qué querés saber? —me contestó después de quedarse callado un ratito. Puta, parece que no le gusta mucho hablar de este hueón. Dejó el tenedor ahí encima, se pasó las manos por los muslos. Estaba nervioso y esa hueá se notaba.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué onda tú con él po, hueón? Allá en el hotel me contaste que casi por su culpa tuviste que empezar a salir con la Oriana. ¿Te seguí viendo con él ahora? ¿Están en algo?

Se tomó un poco de la bebida.

— ¿Son celos esos?

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? —pa' alivianar el ambiente po, guachito. Paulito me quedó mirando- Cristiano es mi delantero preferido, así que tení que darme una buena razón para creer de verdad que el hueón es un maricón.

Directo en la guata.

— Pará, ¿Cris es tu delantero preferido?

— Puta, ¿quién creí que lo era? ¿Tú?

— No sé, ¿Leo? ¿Sánchez?

— Ay, Paulo —puta que es hueón-Puta, ponle bueno, pa que cuando me pregunten después yo diga que mi delantero favorito erí tú.

Eso lo hizo sonreír, pero su sonrisa se borró rapidito, como si se le diera pena acordarse de este hueón. El Paulo se ríe, sonríe, baila, es feliz, pero incluso cuando lo veo así o cuando estamos culiando siempre pienso que tiene como un aire de nostalgia y no cacho por qué. ¿Por su papá? ¿Por quedarse callado? ¿Por vivir una vida que no es la suya no más? ¿Por qué, Paulito?

— ¿Qué pasó con el Cristiano, Paulo?

No quería obligarlo a decirme alguna hueá que no quisiera, pero la verdad es que siempre que pienso en el Paulo el Cristiano se me viene a la cabeza, es como un fantasma, no sé, como que cuando estamos juntos me cuestiono hueás, me pregunto, ¿seguirá con él este hueón? ¿Se lo tirará como tira conmigo? No sé si es orgullo, no sé si son celos también, pero puta, quiero saber. Yo quiero saber qué chucha fue lo que Ronaldo le hizo al Paulo y no hay mejor ocasión que esta y yo creo que Dybala lo sabe también.

De este departamento no me pienso ir sin saber qué fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Me querí contar?

El Paulo dijo que no con la cabeza, como un niño chico.

— A mí no me importa lo que hayai hecho con ese hueón antes, de verdad.

— ¿Entonces para qué querés saber? -me desafió.

— Para cachar a qué me estoy enfrentando estando aquí contigo po, hueón. ¿Estamos nosotros dos solos acá, cachando si servimos pa culiar no más? ¿O está ese hueón dando vueltas también? Tení que decírmelo po, Paulo, yo nunca te he mentido cuando te hablo de mi señora.

— No es lo mismo.

— Sí sé que no es lo mismo, pero ¿qué es entonces?

El tic tac del reloj sonaba fuerte, porque estábamos callados. Las 4 de la tarde en punto marcaba allá en la pared. Va pasando la hora, va corriendo el día, la noche de hoy día es la última que pasamos juntos y los dos lo sabemos. Y de ahí, quizás hasta cuándo. Puro aguantar a punta de recuerdos, porque así es esto que tenemos, sea lo que sea esa hueá.

Yo sé que el Paulo lo entiende, me doy cuenta cuando aprieta los dientes y baja la mirada. Pero sin secretos po, Paulo. Yo no te guardo nada.

— No te lo tomés como joda, ¿dale? —Me fue mirando de a poco— Pero yo lo quería a Cris. Yo de verdad lo quería.

Chucha, empezó bien la hueá.

— ¿Y él no a ti? —se me ocurrió a mí.

El Paulo me sonrió, pero con esa sonrisa que tiene, como de triste. Caché altiro que estaba dispuesto a decirme todo, incluso si hacer eso le dolía.

— Yo lo seguía, eh, me veía todos sus partidos. Igual como uno admira a Leo, también lo admiraba a él. Si son fenómenos. Nos conocimos en una fiesta en Madrid, como te conté —yo asentí, cuenta todo no más, hueón— nos presentó un amigo. Al toque sentí que teníamos química, hablamos toda la noche, nos quedamos hasta las 3 y pico conversando de todo. Imaginate, nos habíamos saludado en algún partido, pero nunca nada más y ese día yo sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Tomamos unos tragos y de ahí me invitó a su departamento, tiene uno como este, viste, que la gente no conoce. Garchamos, nos dimos los números, me devolví a Turín. Y pasó como con vos, nos buscábamos para juntarnos a ponerla, a nada más. Cris nunca me propuso pasar dos días así como lo estamos haciendo ahora —se rio, pero yo sentí que lo hacía como para no dar lástima. Puta Paulo, así que esa es la hueá. Cristiano te quería pal rato no más, para metértela y después chao. — Pero a mí no me importaba, porque él me gustaba y creía que yo también le iba a gustar a él, como para algo más, ¿me entendés? Y ahora lo pienso y no sé cómo pude creer una boludez así, si es un forro el chabón. Pero yo no me di cuenta de eso antes y cuando Cris me llamaba, que era solo para garchar, yo iba corriendo.

Nunca me miró a los ojos el Paulo cuando empezó a contarme todo eso, estaba viendo el plato a medio comer. Me imaginé que le daba vergüenza, pero también me pregunté si estas cuestiones se las contaba a alguien, si alguien más sabía, si tenía alguna persona con la que desahogarse o alguien que le dijera, hueón, te estai mandando el medio show, el perkin culiao te tiene pa la pura cama. Puta Paulo, ¿cómo no darte cuenta antes?

— Sí, yo sé, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Me re gustaba Cristiano, qué más te puedo decir. Y capaz que yo quería algo más, pero él no, obvio. Seguimos así por como siete meses, en la Juve nos seguíamos viendo por fuera. Los chicos allá sabían, todos sabían. Un día, por favor no te rías, ¿ya? Un día el Pipita me preguntó si Cristiano y yo estábamos juntos y yo le dije que sí. Posta, le dije que sí, ¿te lo podés creer? Quedé como un pelotudo. Pipita me contó que Bonucci y él le habían preguntado lo mismo a Cristiano y el muy hijo de puta se puso a reír, porque él no era maricón. Yo fui a hablar con Cristiano después, para saber qué onda y el que estaba enojado era él, me reclamó por andar diciendo que estábamos juntos, que yo exponía lo que teníamos, que no me importaba... Le quise creer, eh, le quise creer, pero ya después Cris empezó a llamarme cada vez menos, hasta que ya dejó de llamarme. En el equipo hacemos como si nada, jugamos bien, tenemos química, conversamos, nos abrazamos, pero eso fue. Nadie preguntó nunca más. Es increíble, posta, cómo el chabón ignora todo lo que pasó, como si no hubiera pasado en realidad. Me pasó por boludo, yo lo tengo claro.

Asintió con la cabeza sin parar, por mucho rato. Yo no me sentía capaz de decir nada, ¿cómo le decí algo que pueda tener sentido después de que le hicieran una mariconada así?

— Pero yo quería que resultara, sabés, yo de verdad quería...

Por eso po, hueón. Por eso te duele tanto esta hueá.

— ¿Y te acordás cuando me preguntaste si me lo seguía cogiendo? ¿Cuándo hacíamos las primeras videollamadas?

— Mmmm.

— No hay nada ya, desde que pasó eso. Nada, ni un beso.

— ¿Y con otro hueón? -tuve que preguntarlo. Tuve que hacerlo, no me aguanté. El Paulo sonrió, aunque tuviera los ojos llenos de pena.

— No tenés por qué creerme, pero vos fuiste el primer tipo con el que garché después de lo de Cristiano.

Sé que no tengo por qué creerte, Paulo, si no nos conocemos de hace tanto y no tení razones para decirme la verdad, pero ¿sabí qué? Yo te creo. Incluso si toda esta hueá que me estai contando es mentira, yo la creo. No podí estar mintiéndome, no cuando me mirai con esa carita.

— Puta Paulo, —le dije— de verdad lo siento, me da mucha lata que hayai pasado todo eso. Fue un maricón el hueón contigo po, hueón. —no respondió el Paulo, tampoco me miraba. Se puso a jugar con el poco arroz que le quedaba, moviendo el tenedor para todos lados— Oye, ¿y alguien supo de esto? ¿Se lo contaste a alguien, para que te apoyaran, no sé?

— Le conté a Oriana cuando le propusimos lo de ser novios, pero cuando pasó todo esto no sabía nadie. Me la banqué solo no más. Me daba vergüenza.

— Bueno, ahora no estai solo po. —le sonreí. Él me miró a la cara, pero no me devolvió el gesto— Yo estoy contigo.

Le tomé la mano que tenía desocupada, quería hacerlo sentir eso, que ya no tenía que bancarse las hueás que le pasaban solo. Recién ahí me sonrió también. Fue un momento bonito, porque nos quedamos mirando a los ojos callados. En la cabeza me pasaban tantas hueás, la verdad es que cuando estoy con el Paulo no tengo muchas cosas claras. Pero si hay alguna hueá de la que de verdad estoy seguro es que estar así con él, cerca de él, sentir su olor, mirarlo a la cara, todo eso me gusta y toda la incomodidad que sentía las primeras veces ya casi ni la siento ahora, es más grande esta cuestión rara que se me pone en la guata cuando el Paulo me mira.

Esa es la verdad.

A veces es difícil asumir la verdad.

Nos íbamos a dar un beso, estoy seguro de esa hueá. Podía ver cómo el Paulo se acercaba lento, cómo me miraba la boca, cómo quería tomarme la cara cuando dejó botado el tenedor. Y yo lo quería, yo también quería besarlo, lo íbamos a hacer los dos, de verdad, un beso para dejar atrás el mal sabor que dejó la mariconada que hizo Cristiano, pero no pasó, nunca lo hicimos. Me sonó el celular rompiendo el momento y tuvimos que echarnos para atrás altiro. Más torpe que la chucha me lo saqué del bolsillo, era mi mujer.

El Paulo miró para otro lado.

Me paré rápido, no podía contestarle aquí mismo y no solo porque el Paulo estaba conmigo sino porque qué excusa iba a dar cuándo ella no cachara el ambiente y me preguntara dónde estaba. Me metí a uno de los baños, pero dejé la puerta abierta. Contesté después de pasarme los dedos por el pelo y listo, a asumir lo que viniera más nervioso que la chucha.

Pero no era la cara de mi señora ahí en la pantalla, era la de mi hija. La más grande. Le sonreí altiro, ¿qué estai haciendo, monita?

— Papi —me dijo.

— Hola mi amor —¿qué chucha? Alrededor no se veía a mi mujer— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, estoy aburrida y te llamé.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y la mamá?

— Está hablando con el papá de la Sofía.

— ¿Están en la casa de él?

— Sí.

Bueno, a eso fue a Chile ¿o no?

— ¿Y tu hermanita?

— ¡Aquí!

De repente apareció mi guagua. La había tomado en brazos mi hija. Cosita linda, miraba al teléfono con esos ojazos verdes que tiene. Puta que las echo de menos, mis amores.

— Hola linda —la saludé también. — ¿Llegaron hace mucho rato allá?

— Sí, ya me quiero ir.

— ¿Y dónde está la mamá conversando con el papá de la Sofía?

— En el living. —si me hubiera dicho que en la pieza...

— Pucha, tienen que esperar no más. ¿Han visto a los tatas?

— Sí, pero la mamá no nos dejó quedarnos allá.

— Pucha.

— Papi, ¿estás en la casa?

— Eh, no, no. Estoy comprando en el mall.

— ¿Me compras un regalo?

Sonreí. Se veía tan linda ahí, con su hermanita en brazos.

Yo no quiero dejar de verlas, a ninguna, no quiero que esta hueá con el Paulo signifique perderlas. Pensé en eso, cuando las miraba a la cara.

— Obvio, para ti y tu hermana.

Se escuchó un grito atrás, pero no pude ver a nadie. Mi señora.

— La mamá nos está llamando.

— Bueno, anda con ella.

— Te quiero, papi.

— Yo también las quiero mucho. Nos vemos.

Mi hija cortó la llamada. Dejé el celular encima del estanque del baño y me tapé la cara con las manos. Puta la hueá, puta la hueá, puta la hueá. ¿Qué estoy haciendo, hueón? ¿Esta hueá que tenemos me va a llevar a perder a mis niñas? Esa hueá es insoportable, hueón, incluso imaginar algo así hace que me duela la guata. Yo no caché que el Paulo estaba ahí hasta que lo escuché hablar. Se había quedado parado en la puerta, apoyado en el umbral.

— ¿Tus hijas?

— Sí, las dos. —tuve que botar la respiración que me había aguantado.

El Paulo sonrió.

— Sos un buen papá.

Yo me paré de adonde estaba sentado y me acerqué el Paulo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, los tengo todo el rato. Mis hijas son como una cuerda, no sé, que me amarra a la vida allá en México. ¿Cómo les podría hacer una hueá así a ellas? Yo no las quiero hacer sufrir y tampoco quiero dejar de estar con ellas, son mis hijas y son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Pero tampoco quiero que el Paulo sufra, él no se merece pasar por la misma hueá de nuevo. Dybala es un buen cabro, le han hecho daño no más. ¿Quién soy yo para hacérselo de nuevo? Además, el Paulo se merece a un hueón que lo quiera de verdad, no a otro saco de huéas. Y puta, yo no estoy aquí en Italia por nada.

Siempre hueón, siempre, todo el rato. El lado bueno y el lado malo de toda esta hueá. No lo puedo sacar nunca de mi cabeza.

— Mmm.

— Voy a lavar los platos. Te quedó bueno el asado, no me puedo quejar.

— Me defiendo en la parrilla po, hueón —le dije en broma, como queriendo dejar atrás el lapsus de duda que tuvimos. — Vi que trajiste helado.

— Sí, aunque haga frío.

— Aunque haga frío —repetí— ¿Te gustan Los Simpson?

— ¿Los Simpson?

— Sí po. Homero, Marge...

— ¡Sí sé cuáles son Los Simpson! —Así me gusta Paulito, verte riendo y feliz-— ¿Por qué me preguntás si me gustan?

— Porque los estaban dando por la tele po. ¿No te tinca acostarnos un ratito, comiendo helado, viendo monitos en la tele?

— ¿Ese es tu panorama perfecto para pasar el día?

— Para pasar la pena al menos.

El Paulo no me dijo nada y yo pensé que la había cagado, pero prefirió acercarse, como con miedo y cuando estuvo al lado mío, pegado a mí, me abrazó. Me abrazó el pecho con fuerza, como si no me quisiera soltar más. Sentí sus manos apretándome la camisa que tenía puesta y lo vi cuando apoyó su pera en mi hombro. Desde donde estaba no podía ver si tenía los ojos cerrados, pero me dio esa impresión. De a poquito, igual con miedo, yo también subí mis manos y le abracé la cintura. Sentía su corazón pegado al mío, sentía su respiración cerca, como si la pudiera contar casi.

Es brígida la hueá, pero cuando nos abrazamos o cuando nos damos un beso, esas hueás las siento mucho más íntimas que culiar, lo que puta que es irónico, pero es la verdad. ¿Cuántas veces le he metido el pico al Paulo? Es rico, me calienta más que la chucha, pero no me hace sentir esto que siento cuando estamos así de cerca, así de juntos. Como que todo ha ido mutando de a poco y esta hueá que teníamos, que era para el rato no más, ya no es así y puta que me lo cuestiono, pero una inhalación al cuello del Paulo, a su perfume rico que tiene siempre y todas esas preguntas se van a la mierda.

Si me dieran a elegir entre darle un beso y tirármelo de nuevo, puta, elegiría la primera y esa hueá es terrible.

— ¿Te tinca? —insistí, empujándolo para que me mirara.

— Sí, sí me tinca.

Le sonó bonito hablar en chileno.

Estaban dando Los Simpson y cuando el Paulo llegó dejó dos pocillos de helado en el velador. Nos sentamos en la cama, a lo indio, comimos rico y nos reímos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que hasta la temporada 15 los capítulos eran la raja y que después el programa se fue a la mierda; ahí descubrimos que entre los gustos que teníamos en común estaban Los Simpson. Puta, estuvimos como hasta las 6 de la tarde viendo tele, acurrucados ahí en la cama, como si fuésemos pololos. Manito en su cadera, el otro brazo detrás de su espalda, no nos molestó nada ni nadie. Podría haberse puesto a llover afuera y ni nos habríamos dado cuenta, estábamos como en las nubes, relajados, contentos...

Después nos pusimos a jugar play tomándonos unos mates. El Paulo tenía otra pieza en el departamento que era como de puros juegos. Leseamos, nos reímos, puta, se nos pasó la hora jugando, como cabros chicos. El Paulo me ganó 2 partidas y me sacó demasiada pica por esa hueá. Le hubiera tapado las burlas a puros besos, porque puta que se veía bonito sonriendo, jugando y siendo el pendejo que es no más, pero todavía no tengo las bolas suficientes para empezar de una. Me cuesta no más, aunque quiera.

A la noche nos acostamos terrible cansados eso sí, nos comimos algo antes de echarnos a la cama y eso fue. Esta era la última noche que íbamos a pasar juntos, mi vuelo sale mañana a las 8 de la noche y después quizás cuándo nos vamos a poder volver a ver. Teníamos la tele sonando no más, sin verla en realidad. Como un ruido de fondo para que diera lo mismo si nos quedábamos callados o no. 10 de la noche, mi señora no me había vuelto a llamar. El Paulo está calentito aquí, pegado al lado mío. Sus ojos me mueven demasiado, sobre todo cuando lo veo inclinarse, darme un beso después de que nos caguemos de la risa por una historia trucha que corrió en la Copa sobre los peruanos. Ya no me sorprendo, es como costumbre esta hueá. Dale, Paulo, hazlo de nuevo. Vuelve a darme un beso.

Nos separamos, pero yo no le doy otro. Él sí, se tira encima. Y me da otro beso y otro y otro más y yo no me doy cuenta cuándo todo lo que puedo ver y sentir es al Paulo encima mío, besándome como él sabe no más, rozándome el pico con el suyo porque los dos estamos en puros boxers. Me caliento más que la chucha, esa es la verdad. Las manos se me van solas, ni un poco de plancha me da agarrarle el culo fuerte y apretárselo porque puta que es rico este hueón, te rompería el hoyo, Paulo. Él gime, es un gato. Me deja de besar, pero no po, hueón, no podí parar ahora. Le doy otro beso yo, le doy un beso tan fuerte que se queja. Y me da lo mismo. Pucha que echaba de menos esta cuestión. Me voy para arriba, le acaricio la cintura, le acaricio las calugas, después bajo, le toco sus piernas, sus muslos depiladitos, puta Paulo, mira lo que me hací.

Nos damos otro beso, estamos calientes los dos y esa hueá es más que obvia. El pene del Paulo está duro encima del mío, refregándose como si fuera la única hueá que necesita en la vida. Yo le paso la rodilla entre medio de las piernas, para puro hacerle el favor y ahí está, esa era la hueá, el Paulo me mueve el culo para rozarse porque está listo para esto, esto es lo que estuvo esperando desde que llegué. Sé que dije que no, que estos días eran para cachar bien qué onda, ¿queremos culiar no más? ¿Queremos otra cosa? ¿Qué chucha queremos Paulo? Por hoy día no me importa no saber, te lo juro. Te quiero dar como caja, culiao.

Lo agarré de las caderas, lo hice darse vuelta y quedar de guata en la cama; no estoy ni ahí con aguantarme ahora, no cuando estamos así. Le di besos en el cuello, le di besos en la espalda y de ahí fui bajando, el Paulo está jadeando, ronco y como ahogado. Le paso el pico por entre medio del boxer, como si me lo estuviera culiando: uuff, qué sensación más rica por la cresta. Le quise bajar la ropa para que la hagamos altiro. Aprovechemos la última noche po, Paulo. En la tarde quería puro darte un beso, ahora quiero puro culiarte. ¿Y no queríai esto tú también? Volví a dejarle un besito arriba en la nuca, me encanta su olor. De ahí de nuevo a su culito, no se lo puede soltar uno a este hueón. Le bajo el boxer de a poco, peleando con las ganas que tenía de chantárselo de una.

De esta no te escapai.

— No, no, no, pará, Ángelo, pará.

Como un balde de agua fría esa hueá. ¿Qué paso po, Paulito? Le solté el boxer apenas lo escuché hablar.

— ¿Qué hueá?

El Paulo dio vuelta la cabeza hasta que me pudo mirar.

— Dijimos que no iba a pasar nada, ¿te acordás?

¿Vo' diciendo eso?

Me reí. Puta, verdad. Nada en estos dos días. Y fue ocurrencia mía esa hueá. Pero a mí me daba lo mismo ah, o sea, estaba dispuesto a romper esa regla por un ratito. Puta, Paulo, ahora te hací de rogar.

Me salí de encima para dejarlo sentarse en la cama. Al lado yo me senté igual y puta, nos quedamos mirando tentados a reírnos. Estábamos calientes, estábamos transpirados, estábamos rojos, estábamos cagados. Cagamos po, Paulito. Cagamos desde el momento en que preferimos darnos un beso que culiar toda la noche.

— Tení razón. Tení razón —me decidí contestarle al final. Pero tuve que sonreírle— ¿Dormimos cucharita? —le propuse después. Porque estoy más duro que la cresta, ni cagando me quedo sin una sobadita por lo menos. De ahí no caché cómo pasó, lo sentí no más. Sus brazos entre medio de mi cuello y su pecho mojado rozando el mío. Esta hueá se siente demasiado bien como para que no terminemos mal, hueón.

— Ángelo, ¿sos real?

Y este hueón las caga más. Tenía la cara escondida en mi mejilla, así que no pude ver si estaba sonriendo o haciendo otra cosa.

— En tus sueños te imaginaste un hueón como yo.

No me contestó.

— ¿Cucharita entonces? -preguntó cuando se separó de mí.

Su carita, hueón. Tiene la cara más linda.

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y el Paulo se tiró feliz a la cama. Abrimos las sábanas, me dio la espalda y yo me acosté al lado de él. Todavía tenía el pico parado entre las piernas y el Paulo lo debe haber sentido, si le molestó o le gustó no me dijo nada. Por la cintura lo agarré y lo abracé, estábamos pegados, pero a ninguno le importo yo cacho. Nos quedamos dormidos así y fue la noche más tranquila, la más piola, la más linda.

En la mañana no me quería despertar, a las 8 de la noche tenía que estar tomando el avión y eso significaba que por lo menos me tenía que ir del departamento del Paulo a las 6. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, seguía nublado afuera por lo que se alcanzaba a ver por las cortinas abiertas. El Paulo estaba durmiendo todavía, con la cara apoyada en mi pecho y como ayer temprano, no me daba el cuero para despertarlo. Me gusta igual despertar antes que él, porque lo puedo apreciar sin que se dé cuenta. Son como recuerdos que me hago para cuando esté en México y no podamos estar así, cerquita.

No pasó nada al final. Nos pasamos 2 noches juntos acostados no más y sí po, anoche casi me arrepiento de haberle pedido esa hueá. Se veía tan rico el hueón, echaba tanto de menos su piel y su olor. Podría habérmelo tirado igual, si al final de esa hueá tenía ganas, pero no. No lo hicimos. Y yo cacho que fue lo mejor, porque calientes como estábamos los dos ayer el Paulo igual fue capaz de aguantar y decirme que no y esa hueá significa algo. Yo no soy hueón. La cosa que quería saber ya la sé y estamos aquí puro haciendo tiempo. ¿Sí o no, Paulito? ¿Lo supiste vo' también?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

Su voz. Conchesumadre, está despierto este hueón.

— ¿Estai despierto, Paulo?

Me miró hacia arriba, sonriente y mañoso. Como flojo.

— Hace rato.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— No sé, me gusta escucharte dormir.

— Paulo, hueón.

Lo abracé un poquito, pero un poquito no más. Como no iba a ser capaz de darle otro beso en quizás cuánto tiempo más, le dejé un besito en la frente. Esa hueá le gustó, lo supe por cómo cerró sus ojos y cómo se refregó en mi pecho.

— No quiero que te vayas.

Paulito.

— ¿Quedate un poquito más aquí conmigo? ¿Por favor?

— Paulo...

— Un día más, nada más.

— Tú sabí que no puedo.

— Yo te compro otro pasaje.

— Puta, Paulo. No me hagai esta hueá.

— No me la hagas vos a mí.

— Yo no me puedo quedar, hueón. Es imposible esa hueá.

El Paulo se quedó callado. Ahora podía ver su pelo desordenado no más, no podía ver ni sus ojos ni su boca.

— Pensé que entendíai eso.

— ¿Pero te querés quedar?

Recién ahí me miró. Sentí como si pudiera leerlo todo, apenas con mirarlo a sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Cómo?

— Si pudieras, ¿te quedarías?

Me dio pena esa hueá. Nunca siento ganas de llorar, ni cuando pierdo un partido, pero este hueón logró que me dieran ganas. Me ardieron los ojos, sentí como si tuviera alguna una hueá metida en la garganta y los ojos del Paulo lo único que hicieron fue cagarme más aún.

¿Me quedaría si pudiera? Yo creo que sabí la respuesta a esa pregunta mejor que yo. ¿O no podí cachar Paulo, con puro mirarme a la cara como yo te estoy mirando?

Le di un beso en el pelo, apretado, profundo, largo.

— Obvio que sí po, hueón. Obvio que sí.

Las horas que pasaron a todo esto que hablamos fueron las más tristes. Tomamos desayuno sin hablar mucho, éramos más de gestos. Un abrazo por la cintura de repente, de cualquiera de lo dos, un piquito que me robaba este hueón cuando yo estaba lavando los platos que usamos para comer. Un roce de manos piola, como si fuera sin querer. Una miradita cómplice que nos pegamos mientras nos vestíamos después de ducharnos. Casi como una vida cotidiana, hueón, como la vida de una pareja o de dos hueones que están tratando de ver si esta tontera en la que se metieron les funciona.

No conversamos mucho sobre qué iba a pasar después de esto, a mí se me ocurría que en una de esas los dos teníamos las cosas demasiado claras no más. ¿Para qué darle tantas vueltas? Si es lo que es. Ni más ni menos. Nadie tiene la culpa en verdad, las cosas pasaron y eso es lo que me digo cada vez que pienso en mi señora y en mi vida allá en Juárez. Yo no tuve la culpa, el Paulo tampoco. Nadie lo pensó antes, nadie se imaginó esta hueá. Pasó no más.

Regaloneamos en el sillón con los celulares en las manos, esa fue la única hueá que hicimos para esperar el auto que me iba a llevar al aeropuerto. Eran las 5:20 de la tarde, el día se nos pasó volando. Tuve la cabeza del Paulo en mis piernas todo el rato ahí mientras estábamos sentados, sentí su pelito suave encima. No teníamos que hablar de nada, estábamos super cómodos en realidad. El Paulo veía Instagram, de vez en cuando me mostraba alguna foto y seguía en lo suyo. Me dieron ganas de decirle que nos sacáramos una selfie juntos, por último para el recuerdo, pero me arrepentí. ¿Y si alguien me viera el teléfono? ¿Si mi mujer lo revisaba?

El silencio que teníamos se rompió cuando le sonó el celular. El Paulo se incorporó para contestar y me miró y yo supe altiro cuando lo escuché hablar en italiano. El auto estaba abajo. Nuestra eterna despedida. Me paré también y agarré mi bolso, que estaba en la silla del comedor. El Paulo cortó y yo creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a esta hueá. Nunca podemos quedarnos, nunca ninguno se queda. Siempre hay que decir chao. No se puede de otra forma, esta hueá siempre se acaba. Es triste, pero es así.

¿Llegará algún momento en que no sea así? ¿En que esta hueá que tenemos los dos no se acabe? ¿En que no tengamos que decir adiós?

— Ya llegó el auto. —me dijo cuando cortó la llamada. Yo le sonreí.

— Sí sé. Ya estoy listo.

Con el bolsito al hombro me despido de Turín y del Paulito, por algún tiempo por lo menos, la verdad es que nunca sabemos cuándo nos vamos a volver a encontrar. No tenemos fechas nosotros, no tenemos horario, no tenemos nada. Hasta cuando quiera el destino po, Paulo. Te voy a echar de menos allá en México, ¿tú a mí igual?

— Chau —él me abrazó primero. Me abrazó con los ojos cerrados, me suspiró en todo el cuello. Yo también lo abracé y así nos quedamos por un ratito, metidos en el otro no más.

— Hasta luego po, Paulo. No digamos chao, suena como pa siempre, ¿o no?

Se río el Paulito, separándose despacio.

— Lo pasé muy bien en estos dos días. Me gusta estar así con vos.

— ¿Así cómo? —pregunté. Lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, así que seguíamos medio juntos igual.

El Paulo se encogió de hombros.

— Así como si esto fuese de verdad.

— Pero es de verdad po, Paulo. No estai soñando.

Él me dio un beso. Uno largo y profundo y yo no le dije que no. Nos separamos despacio, nos sonaron los labios.

— Ya, mejor que me vaya.

— Acordate de mí, ¿dale? Algunos días al menos.

— Todos los días me acuerdo de ti po, Paulo, pero no sé si tú podí decir lo mismo de mí.

Se largo a reír. Me dio otro beso, por si las dudas.

— Buen viaje —me susurró encima de la boca. Yo me acomodé el bolsito y antes de decirle el chao final, lo quedé mirando. Quería grabarme la cara del Paulo, en la cabeza y en el corazón.

— Oye, se me olvidó decirte algo.

Frunció el ceño, pero no paró de sonreír.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando me pregunten quién es mi delantero favorito ya no voy a decir más que es Cristiano Ronaldo.

El Paulo se quedó esperando.

— Ahora voy a decir que erí tú.

Me volvió a abrazar y me dio la sensación de que estaba llorando.

Camino al aeropuerto no hablé con el chofer, estaba como en otro lado en realidad. Andaba pensando un montón de hueás y después me ponía a recordar todas las cosas que hicimos con el Paulo en estos días que estuvimos juntos. Las tengo como marcadas en la cabeza, no creo que alguna vez me pueda olvidar de esto que vivimos, incluso si al final nos damos cuenta de que nunca fue nada en realidad. Quedará como un recuerdo, pero como el mejor recuerdo de la vida, al fin y al cabo. La experiencia más linda. La mentira que más quise que fuera verdad.

Embarqué un cuarto para las 8 y el avión despegó justo a la hora. Me acomodé en el asiento, rechacé las galletas que me ofreció la azafata y miré mi celular. No tenía ningún mensaje de mi mujer, tampoco de mis hijas. Nadie de mi familia me había hablado. Ningún amigo me había contado alguna hueá, pero sí tenía, recibido hace poco, un mensaje de él: gatito.

Dos frases no más, nada tan largo, porque nosotros somos de hablarnos poco, ese es nuestro estilo. Lo justo y necesario, nada más. Con poco decimos caleta.

"¿Viste cuando tenés tantas cosas en la cabeza que te pensás que si no las decís vas a explotar? ¿Y conocés esa sensación cuando sabés que lo que sentís está mal y tenés bronca por eso, pero lo sentís igual? Así me tenés vos. No te quiero empezar a querer, Ángelo"

"Pero ya fue"

¿Querí cambiar nuestro estilo, Paulo?

Y en verdad, ¿qué más palabras necesitaba para entender la hueá que el Paulo me había escrito? Ni una. Apagué el celular y me apoyé en la ventana y me acordé de que él estaba llorando cuando nos despedimos; después me pasé la mano por la cara porque me picaban los ojos y me di cuenta de que sí, yo estaba llorando también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es o no este el capítulo más romántico que he posteado? jaja Les juro que escribirlo fluye solo, como que me siento demasiado cómoda escribiendo de estos dos y poniéndolos en una situación así porque yo vivo por los amores prohibidos xD
> 
> Tuve que meter la idea de que la señora del Ángelo tuvo otra hija antes porque hace poco caché que este hueón no tiene solo 2 hijas, si no que 3! Y la verdad es que no sé si él será de verdad el papá de todas, sobre todo de la mayor que no se parece mucho a él lol así que me inventé eso como para ser más fiel a la realidad jaja
> 
> Y bueno, sobre los cabros, los dos se están dejando hundir ahora, están como en un nuevo nivel de su relación. Ángelo está aceptando que el Paulo le gusta de una manera que no le había gustado alguien más y está cada vez sintiéndose más a gusto con eso y el Paulo busca o quiere sentir la cotidianidad de una relación, como la podría vivir cualquier persona. Tener un novio, cocinar con él, limpiar la casa, comprar las cosas juntos, despertar todos los días al lado de una persona que ame en realidad. Paulo solo quiere vivir una vida de pareja, el quiere querer a alguien y también quiere que lo quieran no más y nadie lo había tratado como el Ángelo, se está enganchando el pobrecito. Tal para cual los chiquillos.
> 
> La verdad es que tengo hartas canciones que siento que son muy Sabala(?) jaja de reggaeton porque obvio que un soundtrack para una historia de futbolistas latinos tiene que ser de reggaeton. Se las voy a ir contando, pero si por mientras quieren leer este capítulo escuchando "Cuando te besé" de la Becky G y Paulo Londra van a darle un toque especial a la lectura :)
> 
> Eso po chiquillas, ya volví de la playa así que espero tener un tiempito más para actualizar más rápido. Espero que el cap les haya gustado mucho mucho y feliz voy a leer sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció. Son geniales chiquillas <3333 Besitos a todas!


	8. Por algo le dicen el Rey

Hace un día que llegué a Islandia para jugar el amistoso con la selección y el clima como que me está afectando. Ando más engripado que la chucha, me duelen hasta los ojos con el frío y los guantes, el gorro y el cuello con los que ando todo el día ni cagando me ayudan a capear el hielo que hay acá, porque no es que esté lloviendo día y noche aquí, si no ha llovido ni un solo día po hueón, tampoco ha caído nieve ni ha habido ninguna cuestión como diferente, aquí es puro frío. El aire te cuela los huesos cuando estamos corriendo, pero al profe esa hueá le da lo mismo y hemos tenido que salir a entrenar desde las 8 de la mañana y puta, en verdad no sé cómo voy a aguantar los 3 días más que faltan para irnos a Holanda a jugar el otro amistoso. 

La verdad es que después de lo que pasó en la Copa y de las críticas de todos los hueones yo no me esperaba la nominación a La Roja, pero obvio que estoy terrible feliz de volver a jugar. El profe me ha apoyado siempre y yo estoy super agradecido por eso, así que trato de ponerle bueno y esforzarme al máximo y cumplir todo lo que él pide porque yo sé que él me tiene demasiada fe y no quiero volver a decepcionarlo. 

El profe Reinaldo había ido a conversar conmigo allá a México un poco antes de sacar la lista de los convocados. Me contó de la mini gira, de que íbamos a jugar con Islandia y con Holanda en los amistosos de la fecha FIFA, me comentó el estilo de juego que quería proponer y me dijo la hueá que yo venía sospechando hace harto rato ya. ¿Cómo te sientes vos para jugar de lateral?

En las últimas dos nominaciones que había tenido con la selección el profe me había probado de lateral izquierdo en varios de los entrenamientos. Como la verdad es que jugando de delantero yo no había sido, puta, Maradona y como el puesto que había dejado el Bose todavía no encuentra reemplazante titular, el profe me lo ofreció un día, conversando después del gimnasio. Yo empecé jugando en Rangers en esa posición y en Huachipato también tuve experiencia ahí, entonces igual para mí no era nuevo jugar de lateral izquierdo. Tampoco es una hueá que me incomode en realidad, como que siento que tengo dedos pal piano. El tema es que igual es complejo dominar dos posiciones y no sé si dedicarme a defender y a desbordar en la Roja después me va a complicar cuando tenga que volver a jugar adelante en Juárez.

El profe igual hizo un trabajo para convencerme. Lo estaba haciendo ya desde la Copa y en realidad después de que me vendió todo el cuento cuando me fue a ver a México yo acepté. Démosle para adelante, me dije, si qué hay de malo en probar. En una de esas me doy cuenta de que toda la vida tuve que jugar atrás. O, dejo que se pasen todos los culiaos y perdemos por goleada, pero para qué ser tan fatalista. Mi señora me apoyó cuando le conté, pero no me dijo nada más. La verdad es que desde que volvió de Chile con su hija ha estado rara y no sé si esa hueá es por algo que le pasó con el papá de la Sofía o por otra cosa. No hemos hablado tanto. No he querido preguntarle qué onda porque eso significaría como aceptar que hay algo entre nosotros que no está funcionando muy bien. Me hago el hueón no más, me he estado haciendo el hueón hace como dos meses.

La cuestión es que al final le dije sí, que me la podía con la posición y bueno, llegué acá a Islandia ayer y hoy día tempranito el profe nos sacó a entrenar. Probamos esquemas de juego, algunas formaciones tentativas y yo jugué atrás, acompañando al Gary, a Maripán y al Huaso. Igual tengo que ir acostumbrándome, tengo que conocer a los cabros y aprender a jugar con ellos atrás, pero siento que lo he hecho bien, como que no se me ha hecho imposible. El profe igual me lo dijo y algunos cabros también se acercaron a felicitarme después del entrenamiento. Me siento cómodo ahí, de lateral, ojalá que pueda hacerlo bien si el profe me pone de titular para el partido de pasado mañana. 

En verdad sacando el frío de lado todo ha ido bastante bien acá. Buen ambiente, cohesión en el grupo, como que en cada junta que tenemos con los chiquillos vamos mejorando ese aspecto y se van dejando atrás las disputas que habían repletado el camarín. Bacán todo, estoy contento. La única hueá que me descolocó caleta y que nunca me imaginé pasar cuando llegué acá fue que mi compañero de pieza no fuera nada el Tin, si no que fuera Arturo. 

Eso fue idea del profe, es él el que elige quién duerme con quién. Yo no me lo esperé nunca y no por una hueá que tenga que ver con que Vidal no es precisamente el mejor compañero del equipo, si no con el hecho de que nosotros no hablamos caleta, no nos juntamos en los entrenamientos, no nos sentamos al lado cuando comemos. Somos como super distintos. Yo no sé de a dónde el profe sacó la idea de ponernos a compartir la pieza y puta, probablemente el Arturo tampoco estaba demasiado contento cuando nos dijeron cómo nos íbamos a acomodar para dormir.

Y es muy penca dormir con este hueón, como que no descansai. Está con el celular todo el rato, escuchando trap y, pa callado, si pudiera demás que se pondría a tomar una chela antes de apagar la luz. Yo la hago muy piola la verdad, hablamos como lo justo y necesario. Una selfie pal Instagram y nada más. Comentamos del partido, de cómo están los islandeses, de las jugadas que nos aprendimos en el entrenamiento, pero no nos ponemos a conversar más hueás. El Arturo está pendiente de su teléfono no más y bacán eso igual, porque entonces no cacha cuando a mí me suena el WhatsApp y aparece ahí en la pantalla el nombre del gatito, con un mensaje nuevo.

Ha pasado casi un mes y medio desde mi viaje a Italia para ver al Paulo y puta, la verdad es que la hueá como que se nos ha salido un poquito de las manos. Hablamos todo el día y si ya hablábamos caleta antes de lo de Turín, ahora, puta, muchísimo más. Conversamos todo. Cualquier hueá que se me ocurre se la comento al Paulo. No me pierdo sus partidos y me hice hasta una cuenta de Instagram para puro comentarle las historias. No lo sigo eso sí, para que no sea muy sospechoso, pero de repente lo veo subir una foto bonita y me dan ganas de comentarle alguna hueá en público o ponerle like, pero me contengo. Yo sé que nos conviene más hacer estas cuestiones para callado, pero ¿quién se puede aguantar cuando este hueón en foto que suba se ve más lindo que la cresta? A veces lo leseo, le mando hueás por direct: “pa qué tan bonito” cuando sube una historia mostrándose. “Para que vos me mirés” y siempre me responde la misma hueá. 

El Paulo, hueón. Puta, de verdad que no caché en qué minuto se me hizo tan indispensable verlo o saber de él, pero aquí estamos po y aunque sé que si alguien cacha esta hueá cagamos, eso no hace que no me ponga feliz cuando le miro las fotos o escucho los audios que me manda o cuando leo los mensajes que me envía por chat. Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas y todo esto que empezamos con el Paulo se hubiera quedado en el camarín de Argentina allá en Brasil, porque así sería más fácil, pero no fue ya po. Como que ya nos acostumbramos los dos y la verdad es que no sé si quiero quitarme esa costumbre.

Me di cuenta de esa hueá cuando leí el mensaje del Paulo ahí en el avión. Estuve en negación un rato igual, pensando cómo chucha fue que llegamos a eso y no solo a viajar a otros países con la pura excusa de culiar, sino a ser capaces de escribirnos hueás así y puta, a sentirnos afectados por esas cuestiones. Fue un proceso igual, me lo cuestioné todo, pensé en todos y cuando tenía la cabeza un poco más clara recién ahí le contesté. Lo había dejado en visto y esa hueá es muy penca, pero yo sé que el Paulo nunca me exige nada. A las palabras lindas que me dedicó yo les di una respuesta más concisa: No estai solo en esta hueá po Paulo, de una se la mandé. Él me devolvió otra frase:

“Apenas van unas horas de que te fuiste y ya te quiero volver a ver”

Me acuerdo de haber sonreído ahí en el avión. Me esperaba un viaje super largo, pero hablar con el Paulo hacía que el tiempo fuera como más corto.

“Nos vamos a ver luego. Te lo prometo”

Igual esa fue otras de mis promesas medias al aire. Ha pasado harto tiempo la verdad y no sé cuándo vamos a poder juntarnos otra vez. El Paulo también tiene amistosos ahora, anda en Corea de hecho y después se va para Alemania, pero está en plena temporada con la Juve y yo igual con el Juárez. Puta, a pesar de que tengo caleta de ganas de verlo y de que lo echo de menos, como que no me molesta que estemos lejos o que no tengamos fecha todavía para vernos o alguna idea media loca para juntarnos en alguna parte. Me gusta, de hecho. Me gusta porque nos mantiene en contacto, nos mantiene con ganas, nos mantiene como ahí, expectantes. No ansiosos, no por lo menos de mi parte, porque yo sé que cuando nos volvamos a ver la hueá va a ser de otro planeta y puta, para ver de nuevo los ojitos del Paulo en persona yo podría esperar el tiempo que fuera.

¿Sonó maricona esa hueá o no? Pero así estamos, po.

— Y vo’, Ángelo, ¿en qué estai pensando que andai tan callado? —Chucha, me estaba mirando este hueón. Las camas no tienen mucho espacio de separación la verdad, como que con cuéa está el velador y eso es. Puedo ver al Arturo clarito desde aquí, acostado en la cama de al lado, con el celular en la mano, con la misma sonrisa de siempre el culiao. Lo miré como haciéndome el hueón (otra vez).

— Na’, en el partido po, hueón. En qué más.

Salvado por la campana. Mensajito de WhatsApp y, ¿de quién más? La cara del Paulito apareció ahí arriba en las notificaciones, pero por segundos no más y después desapareció. Puta, en verdad yo estoy medio cagado. La abrí al toque, ¿para qué hacer esperar a mi guachito? Debe ser tempranito allá. 

“¿Te cuento un secreto? Anoche soñé con vos”

El Paulo, hueón. Esas indirectas… No hemos culiado por videollamada, pero sí nos hemos mandado una que otra foto loca igual y hemos hablado hartas hueás. Mejor calentar motores, ¿o no? Le respondí al toque:

“Yaaa, ¿y qué sueño sería ese? Porque puta, podríamos ver si se hace realidad cuando nos volvamos a ver”

Me quedé pegado a ver qué chucha contestaba este hueón. Casi que me puedo imaginar la sonrisa que debe tener allá en Corea mirando el celular. Está escribiendo este culiao, ¿qué onda, Paulito? ¿Qué se te pasa ahora por esa cabecita loca?

— ¿Quién es el gatito, hueón?

Conchesumadre. 

La voz del Arturo la sentí pegada a mi oído. Me di vuelta como espantado. El hueón estaba parado al lado de mi cama, mirándome el celular. ¿Cuándo se paró este hueón? Si estaba tirado allá, como zombie. Puta Vidal, ¿qué hueá te importa a ti? La cagó pa metido el hueón. Yo apagué no más el celular y me lo puse detrás de la espalda. Ni ahí con darle material pal hueveo. Puta, Arturo, siempre cagándola. Me puse más nervioso que la cresta.

— Nadie, hueón. Un amigo.

— Yaaa, ¿y un amigo te dice que soñó contigo?

Puta la hueá. Arturo culiao.

Lo quedé mirando. El Arturo no paró nunca de sonreír. De ahí no me dijo nada más, pero se sentó en la cama. ¿Habrá cachado este hueón que es el Paulo? ¿Me va a lesear por esta hueá? Se quedó callado no más y por un momento yo pensé que no me iba a decir nada. Puta la hueá, no puedo tener más mala suerte por la chucha. No debí haberle contestado al Paulo, menos cuando estoy con el Arturo que puta que tiene prontuario, me pasa por hueón igual. 

Ya, sabí qué, pico. Dale, Arturo, ríete de esta hueá, agárrame pal hueveo. Si es obvio que lo viste, si no, no me estaríai mirando así, con esa cara.

— Es Dybala, ¿cierto? ¿Vo’ seguí hablando con ese hueón?

Me hubiera gustado que el Arturo no me hubiera estado mirando de frente cuando me preguntó esa hueá. Yo sé que en verdad soy medio malo para mentir, porque no se me vino ni una excusa a la cabeza al escuchar lo que él me dijo. Era como si nos hubieran pillado justo, en alguna hueá más truculenta, así de en blanco había quedado yo. El teléfono me volvió a sonar, ahí en mi espalda donde estaba. El Arturo me miró como diciendo “hueón, ya sé todo”. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Puta la hueá, por la cresta. Justo con el Arturo, hueón. Saqué el teléfono y lo dejé encima de la cama; el Arturo no lo tomó, pero no me dejó de ver.

— ¿En serio seguí hablando con ese hueón? ¿Desde la Copa?

Yo me quedé callado. Ni cagando me exponía a contarle alguna cuestión a este hueón.

— Ya po, Ángelo, si estamos grandes pa esta hueá. Yo no te voy a sapear. Vo’ no me sapiaste con lo del James.

Lo miré a los ojos. No parecía que me estuviera mintiendo con esa hueá, porque imagino yo que este hueón tampoco andaría ventilando lo del James así como así.  
Contarle a alguien esta hueá es algo que a mí no se me había pasado por la cabeza, onda, nunca. No sabe nadie de hecho, ni siquiera mis amigos más cercanos o alguien de mi familia. Puta, la verdad es que no se puede, porque más allá de que los dos seamos futbolistas y nos tengamos que mamar toda esa hueá homofóbica del mundo en el que estamos metidos, ¿cómo podría decirle a alguien que me estoy cagando a mi señora con otro hueón? Quedaría como el conchesumadre más grande. Es un secreto. Por lo menos un secreto pa mí. No sé si el Paulo le habrá dicho algo a alguien, me imagino que la Oriana debe saber. En una de esas algunos de sus amigos de la selección también. Puta, la verdad no sé. No le he preguntado. Tampoco tenemos alguna hueá formal que contar, o sea, nunca le hemos puesto nombre a todo esto que hacemos; no sé si hay algo en realidad que decir y si lo hubiera no nos podemos arriesgar en verdad. 

A veces, cuando estoy como acogotao con esto, pienso que me gustaría contarle a alguien esta hueá. No para cahuinear ni porque no me pueda aguantar de decirle a alguien lo que el Paulo y yo hemos estado haciendo, pero para, puta, no sé, conversar con alguien más de las cuestiones que me pasan o de las cosas que voy sintiendo o voy creyendo. En esta hueá estamos el Paulo y yo no más, no tenemos a nadie. Y cualquier miedo que tengamos, cualquier duda, hasta cualquier cosa buena que nos pasa la tenemos ahí, callada. Estamos super solos la verdad y no es que esa hueá me duela o me moleste, pero a veces es penca. 

Andar con el Paulo (en verdad no sé si andamos, pero me refiero a estar con él, vernos, culiar, darnos un beso, dormir juntos…) es, puta, una hueá nueva. Y no solo porque sé que estoy siendo el saco de hueás más grande por cagarme a mi señora así, sino también porque antes de ella yo había tenido pololas, había tenido otras parejas, pero nunca me había gustado un hueón. Y puta, de repente llega el Paulo, con cuéa nos miramos, tiramos tan de la nada, nos enganchamos y yo no me cuestiono ni un hueá. Lo acepté como si fuera natural, como si todos los hombres de repente conocieran a otro hueón y les pasara lo mismo. Y yo sé que no es así po, hueón. Yo sé que lo que me pasa a mí con el Paulo no es una hueá que les pase a todos. 

Me costó entender esa hueá y aunque a veces igual me lo cuestiono, trato de que esté ahí, detrás, como si no existiera en realidad, para que no me moleste. Aparece de repente no más, como ahora.

Aparece yo cacho cuando estoy como acorralado. 

Al final, le dije al Arturo que sí con la cabeza. ¿Para qué tratar de negar la hueá que este hueón va a saber sí o sí? Será un desagradable culiao, pero no es tonto. El hueón sonrió.

— No te creo, hueón —Vidal parecía más sorprendido que algo más. Se sentó más cerca, al lado mío. Me volvió a sonar el celular. — Contéstale no más. Es bien insistente parece el guachito.

No lo quise hacer. Me sentía como si me estuvieran interrogando.

— Oye y, ¿de verdad, hueón? ¿Están culiado? Porque eso hicieron ese día po, ¿o no? ¿Te lo seguí tirando, Ángelo? ¿Y le decí gatito, hueón?

— Puta, Arturo, hácela piola po hueón. —miré para la puerta, lo que igual no tenía mucho sentido porque estaba cerrada, pero uno nunca sabe. El hueón me estaba mirando como impaciente, como si quisiera que le vomitara ahí todo, en frente de él. No éramos ni amigos antes, po. Con cuéa hablábamos. Si este hueón cree que es suficiente que nos una el gusto por tirarnos a un compañero de profesión para hablar como si fuésemos íntimos es hueá de él, pero pa mí no lo es. 

— Ya, pero dime la verdad po, hueón. Si yo vi la foto del hueón ahí arriba, en el chat.

Conchesumadre.

Puta la hueá, Arturo.

Estoy cagado.

— Ya, sí, hueón. Sí. Es el Paulo. —solté al final.

— El Paulo —me contestó burlón. — ¿Y qué onda po, hueón? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? ¿Andan juntos?

¿Quedarme callado o contarle toda la hueá a este hueón?

— Ya po, Ángelo. Si la hueá no es nada secreto para mí.

¿Te referí al James, Arturito?

¿O a que fuiste el primero que cachó esto que empezamos con el Paulo? 

Cagado de miedo, terminé diciéndole que sí con la cabeza. 

— ¡No te creo!

Medio show que hizo este hueón cuando al final dije que sí. Como si le hubiera contado la copucha del siglo al culiao. Bueno, sí, es algo como eso la verdad. Puta, le hice señas con la mano para que se callara, no vaya a ser que nos escuchen el Gary y el Claudio al lado.

— Ya, pero hueón hácela piola. Están los cabros al lado.

— ¿Y se han visto todo este tiempo? Cuenta po, Ángelo. ¿Estai en algo con ese hueón?

Como entre la espada y la pared. 

— Puta, Arturo, para qué querí saber tanta hueá.

— Puta, para cachar que no soy el único po, hueón.

No pude parar de mirarlo porque qué chucha. Nunca me hubiera esperado una respuesta así.

Y, de alguna manera, yo sabía que el Arturo no estaba diciéndome esa hueá simplemente para poder cachar qué es lo que había entre nosotros. Y puede que yo haya pecado de ingenuo o que estuviera muy desesperado por estar solo, pero el hecho de que este hueón también se estuviera comiendo a un futbolista y que la hueá al parecer viniera de mucho antes que la mía me hizo creer que de alguna manera el Arturo y yo teníamos algo en común. Buena decisión o la peor que he tomado en la vida, confié en el Arturo. Y puta, después de mirarlo con una desconfianza que en verdad no era tal, hablé.

Eran las 10:15 justas de la noche cuando empecé a contarle al Arturo cómo chucha fue que llegamos a estar como estamos con el Paulo. Le conté de Brasil, de las dos veces en Estados Unidos, de cómo había viajado hasta Los Ángeles para verlo, mintiéndole a mi señora y a mis hijas y puta, a todo el mundo. También le conté cómo empezó a gustarme el Paulo y cómo me comí la plancha para confesárselo esa vez, antes de devolverme a Juárez. Le dije cómo la llamada en el parque había creado como un antes y un después y el hueón no se la podía creer cuando le conté del viaje a Turín.

Nunca dijo nada mientras yo le hablaba, estaba callado escuchándome, lo que es raro en el Arturo porque el hueón nunca se queda sin decir alguna hueá, sea lo que sea. Me miraba no más, sin sorpresa, como emocionado. A mí me dio la sensación de que cuando yo le contaba todo esto que me estaba pasando él se acordaba de alguna hueá; capaz que a este culiao le haya pasado lo mismo. No me lo dijo eso sí, me quiso dejar con la duda. Cuando le conté que en Turín no habíamos culiado se cagó de la risa y se puso a reír todavía más cuando le leí el mensaje que el Paulo me había escrito en el avión. 

Puta, yo no le veía lo chistoso en verdad. 

— Ya, ¿y cuánto tiempo llevai en esta hueá con Dybala?

Me la pensé.

— Puta, desde que jugamos la Copa, po. Como 5 meses, un poco más.

— Y viajaste hace mes y medio a Italia a puro comer y dormir con el hueón, no le tocaste ni un pelo.

¿Se supone que me tenía que huevear tanto por contarle esa hueá?

— Puta po, Arturo, para mí esa hueá era importante. 

— O sea sí po, hueón, me imagino lo importante que tenía que ser. Me imagino que hace rato te dejaste de tirar al hueón por tirártelo no más y empezaste a verlo distinto, ¿o no?

Pestañeé sin entenderlo y el celular me volvió a sonar. El Arturo se rió, de puro verme agarrarlo altiro.

— De esa hueá te hablo po, Ángelo. Si mira cómo te poní cuando te habla el hueón.

— Podría ser mi señora —se me salió solo, como defensa yo cacho.

— Ya, esa no te la creí ni tú.

Puta Arturo, ¿de qué hueá estai hablando?

— Estai’ cagao vo’, hueón. —me dijo después de un rato de silencio. Se había vuelto a acostar en su cama el hueón, ya ni siquiera me estaba mirando porque se había dado vuelta para ver a la pared, así que todas las cuestiones que me estaba diciendo yo las escuchaba ahí no más. La hueá que el Arturo me había dicho se me quedó dando vueltas por la cabeza. Me mantuve sentado en mi cama, con el teléfono bien apretado en la mano.

—¿Qué hueá, Arturo?

— Que cagaste po, Ángelo. —siguió sin darse vuelta el culiao— No te gusta no más el hueón, lo querí al hueón.

Yo no dije nada. Me quedé callado, mirándolo no más. Veía su espalda, veía las sábanas que le tapaban los hombros y puta, solo ahí en esa pieza, con todas las cosas que habíamos conversado, me dieron ganas de llorar. Me dieron ganas de llorar cuando el Arturo dijo esa última hueá, porque el Arturo no hablaba de copuchento no más, no hablaba porque fuera un hueón cualquiera y no tuviera ni idea de las cosas que yo estaba viviendo desde que conocí al Paulo. El Arturo sabía de lo que hablaba y puta, probablemente su hueá con James no era una cuestión muy distinta a la que yo tenía con Dybala o eso era lo que me podía imaginar con las caras que ponía cuando le contaba todo. Y puta, ¿significaba eso que él sabía cómo íbamos a terminar? ¿El Arturo cachaba que al final la hueá es más difícil que la cresta? ¿Cachaba que lo teníamos todo en contra?

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle todo eso, pero no me dio la guata no más.

— A mí me gustan las minas, Arturo, yo sé eso y te juro que no miro a ningún otro hueón como lo miro a él.

Allá en su cama el Arturo se rió.

— Contéstale a tu mino cabro chico y ponte a dormir, a ver si en tus sueños te podí seguir engañando así.

Un tapa boca épico el del culiao, parecido al mío ese día en el partido de la Copa. Ni siquiera pude ver el teléfono, me acosté en la cama, abrí las sábanas, me tapé, apagué la luz de la lámpara que había entre medio nuestro y me di media vuelta. En la cabeza tenía todas las palabras del Arturo y sus morisquetas cuando le conté lo del Paulo y puta, el Paulo está siempre metido aquí, no se va nunca el hueón. Cacha po, Paulito, te tengo noticia nueva. No se la va a creer este cuando se la cuente. Ni yo me la creo en verdad.

En la mañana me desperté más cansado que la chucha por culpa del Arturo. De hecho, cuando yo me levanté el hueón ya no estaba acá, había bajado antes y ya se había puesto a tomar desayuno con los cabros. Yo me di una ducha y bajé también, saludé a todos, me senté al lado de Maripán y comí piola. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado; seguía pensando en todas las hueás que le conté al Arturo y en la respuesta que él me dio y eso me hizo andar bien como el pico en los entrenamientos, aunque el partido fuera mañana. El profe se acercó a preguntarme si me había pasado algo anoche, pero yo le dije que no, que desperté medio volado no más. Si seguía así, lejos el puesto de lateral iba a ser de Parot y no mío. 

Hueás que pasan en todo caso, el resto del día traté de enfocarme en el fútbol. Hablamos con el Arturo igual, el hueón se acercó a correr al lado mío, conversando de hueás nada que ver eso sí. Yo le había contestado los mensajes al Paulo en la mañana y haciendo aparte lo del sueño rico que tuvo, le conté que el Arturo había cachado que estaba hablando con él. La reacción del Paulo fue rara en verdad, o sea, él ya sabía que el Arturo algo cachaba porque cuando culiamos por videollamada yo se lo dije. No puso atado, parecía más tranquilo que yo el hueón. Yo insistí: Puta, Paulo, ¿pero si el culiao dice algo? ¿Si empieza a huevearme y al final cachan todos? Dudas lógicas po, hueón. El Paulo salió del paso: ¿Por qué haría eso? Por algo quiso saber, ¿no? Si no ni se hubiera metido.

Bueno, sí. No es por copuchento no más, como que igual está en la misma pasta. Eso no se lo dije al Paulo igual, me lo guardé para mí. ¿O vo’ también sabí esa hueá, Dybala?  
A la noche nos acostamos temprano. Teníamos partido a las 12 y el profe no había dado indicios de la formación. O sea, todos cachábamos más o menos algunas cuestiones: Claudito va de titular sí o sí, igual que el Gary y el Huaso. Vidal es seguro, Charles y el Erick también. Adelante, el Alexis y el Edú son pieza fija. Aquí los que nos estábamos disputando el puesto éramos Jarita, Maripán, el Nico, Junior, Parot, el Tin y yo, entonces yo entendía que el Arturo estuviera super tranquilo cuando cerramos la puerta de la pieza. 

No habíamos conversado mucho más después de la once, la verdad es que me daba un poco de plancha hasta mirarlo al hueón. Es chistoso igual, porque yo sé que el Arturo hace las mismas hueás que yo, entonces por último sería más entendible que hubiera como una complicidad entre los dos, pero es al revés. Me pasa que siento que ahora que él sabe, onda, todo lo que hemos pasado con el Paulo cualquier hueón puede saberlo también lo que igual es irónico, porque yo también tenía un poco de ganas de no estar solo en esta hueá. 

El problema es que todo lo que tenga que ver con el Paulo nunca tiene una sola vía, es super difuso, super complicado, como que es todo y a la vez nada. Es raro, pero es. 

Y yo cacho que al fin y al cabo eso es lo importante. No sabremos bien qué somos todavía, pero somos. 

Es lindo ese pensamiento.

— Sabí que me quedé pensando en la hueá que me dijiste ayer —de repente escuché al Arturo. Yo tenía el celular en la mano, aunque el Paulo no me había contestado lo que acababa de mandarle. Me obligué a mirarlo, apagando la pantalla. Igual estaba bien extrañado. — Que te gustaban las minas no más.

¿Ya?

¿Qué hueá, Vidal?

—Tení que dejar de darte esa excusa po, Ángelo. Si tirarte a un hueón no te hace menos hombre.

Espérate, ¿de verdad estamos hablando esta hueá?

Como que me demoré en cachar que realmente el Arturo me estaba diciendo eso. ¡Si este culiao más que me hinchó las huéas el día que cachó lo del Paulo! 

¿Arturo pro gay? 

Las hueás de las que uno se entera.

— Ya, pero si la hueá que yo te dije es verdad po, Arturo. Nunca me he metido con ningún otro hueón, ni ahora que ando con el Paulo le miro el culo a otro.

El Arturo se puso a reír y dejó su celular en el velador. Se sentó en la cama, pero mirándome a mí de frente. Es como intimidante este culiao y cuando quiere ser buena onda es más intimidante todavía.

— Ya, pero no le hiciste ni asco la primera vez po, hueón, si vo’ me contaste esa hueá. Y puta, me imagino yo que Dybala tiene pito, no tiene nada vagina.

Chucha, ¿cómo puede decir esas hueás este hueón, así, tan sueldo de cuerpo? Quise argumentarle algo, puta, no sé, en verdad esta hueá es demasiado confusa. ¿De verdad estoy hablando con el Arturo de estas hueás y él me está diciendo esto? Hueón, ¿estas conversaciones son verdad? Qué chucha. Cuándo llegamos a esto. No me la creo, hueón. Vidal me habla como si estuviéramos acostumbrados a hablar esta hueá, qué chucha. De nuevo, hueón. Qué chucha.

— Ya, está bien po hueón. Si a vo’ te gusta el pico hueá tuya. —dijo después de que cachara que yo no le iba a responder porque estaba más impactado que la cresta. 

Cada frase que me dice este culiao me deja para la cagá.

Tuve que reaccionar luego.

— Puta hueón es que no po, no me gusta la hueá. 

— Yaaa —de nuevo burlándose este saco de huéas— Seguro nunca se la hai chupado al Paulo. 

Silencio incómodo en la pieza. 

El Arturo me mira con sus ojos que te escudriñan entero, como si aunque le dijerai una mentira el hueón supiera de una que lo estai cagando. Y puta, este culiao te pregunta las hueás más vergonzosas. ¿Si le he chupado el pico al Paulo? Puta, no. Nunca se lo he tocado si quiera. Me da un poco de asco la verdad, lo que igual tiene harto poco sentido si estoy dispuesto a meterle el pene en el culo. Pero así son las hueás que me pasan y si el Arturo no me las remarca yo no me atrevo a decirlas. 

Cuático po, hueón. Igual, ¿qué tanto habla este culiao? ¿El hueón le prenderá velas a la hueá del James? 

No me puedo imaginar esa hueá del Arturo, conchetumadre.

— ¿No se la hai chupado hueón?

Me dio paja enfrentar la verdad.

— Puta, no po hueón.

— ¿Me estai hueviando? —grítalo po culiao, pa que todos escuchen en el hotel. — Nunca se la hai chupado.

— Te estoy diciendo que no po, hueón. —le dije para callado.

La cara del Arturo era la incredulidad máxima.

— Y qué hueá, ¿vo’ te lo tirai así, le abrí las piernas no más y ni un cariño le hací?

¿Por qué chucha estamos hablado de esta hueá? Cállate un rato, Vidal. Andai hablando puras hueás. Vamos a dormir mejor, mañana hay partido y hay que enfocarse en esa hueá, no en saber si además de meterle el pico en el culo al Paulo también se lo chupo a él. 

¿Por qué le quisiera chupar el pico, hueón? La hueá asquerosa.

¿Y por qué chucha este culiao me quiere hacer sentir como el hueón más maricón? Maricón de descuidado, no maricón de homosexual.

Un poco de los dos igual.

— Tampoco tan así… —se me ocurrió decir, por último para defenderme.

— No te da asco metérselo por el culo, pero sí te da asco chuparle el pico.

— Arturo, hueón, ¿por qué estamos hablando esta hueá?

Me acosté en la cama. Ni ahí con seguir escuchando a este hueón.

— Son casi las 10 de la noche, mañana hay partido.

— Me imagino que tampoco le hai dado un besito negro po hueón.

Tuve que darme vuelta hueón, pa mirarlo.

— ¿Qué chucha es esa hueá? —¿de qué está hablando este hueón?

— Chuparle el poto po hueón.

Vidal culiao.

Qué mierda hueón.

— Qué asco, hueón, cómo voy a hacer esa hueá — Este hueón está mal de la cabeza. No hay otra explicación para tanta mierda que habla. Por más que lo mire a los ojos para que me diga de una que me está hueviando y que quiere puro reírse un rato este culiao no lo hace. ¿Está hablando en serio Vidal? 

— Yaaa, pero no andai tan enganchado de tu gatito y que el Paulo aquí y el Paulo allá y botai’ plata pa puro comerte un asado y dormir cucharita ¿y no eri capaz de hacerle el favorito? Puta Ángelo, que erí descariñado.

— ¿Cómo le voy a hacer esa hueá, hermano? —Me va a explotar la cabeza— Es asqueroso.

— ¿Vo’ no le chupabai la zorra a tu mujer antes de culiar?

Quise responderle alguna hueá, pero no pude.

— La misma hueá po, hueón.

— No es lo mismo po, Arturo.

— ¿Cómo que no es lo mismo po Ángelo? Si en los dos hoyos hai metido la pichula.

— No, hueón. Vo’ tai cagado de la cabeza.

Esta debe ser la noche más incómoda que he pasado durmiendo en la selección. No sé cuál será la intención del Arturo haciéndome estas preguntas y hablándome de estas hueás, pero francamente no quiero saber. ¿Chuparle el pico al Paulo, hacerle esa otra hueá? ¿Cuándo cresta prepararme para jugar con Islandia mutó en tener que aguantarme los comentarios asquerosos del Arturo? Nunca debí decirle esta hueá y eso me queda más que claro ahora. Chao, chao, Arturo. Duérmete hueón. Eso le digo al menos, cuando este culiao quiere seguir conversando de la hueá que nunca debí contarle que pasaba entre el Paulo y yo. 

Al final, el partido con Islandia podría haber sido un poco mejor. Ganamos 2-1. No fui de titular, fue Parot. La verdad es que esa hueá igual me hizo sentirme un poco, o sea, todos quiere jugar, pero me preparé caleta para hacerlo de lateral y puta, la verdad es que lo esperaba. Pico, me dije a mí mismo. Pal partido con Holanda será. El Paulito me mandó un mensaje, de hecho, me lo había enviado antes de jugar para darme suerte (qué es lindo el hueón). De ahí también leí su mensajito dándome ánimos cuando cachó que no iba de titular. Yo le había mandado uno igual. Argentina también ganó, pero el Paulo no metió gol; entró en el segundo tiempo de hecho. 

No le quise decir las hueás que hablé con Vidal, porque qué mierda contar esas hueás, hueón. Me acuerdo de esa hueá y juro que me da un dolor de guata… La verdad es que no sé a qué quería llegar este hueón con todo eso, no quiero imaginármelo tampoco. Para hablar tanta hueá junta este hueón… igual me quedé pensando en algunas de las cuestiones que dijo, pero en algunas no más y aunque le quise dar vueltas, puta, no sé. Es raro, po. Es raro imaginarse estas hueás. Cuando yo empecé esto con el Paulo nunca lo vi como una hueá mutua. No tengo asco en decir que yo quise tirármelo de puro caliente, pero ese día en Brasil a mí me daba lo mismo si el Paulo la pasaba bien o no. Yo quería pasarla bien y lo hice, así que si el Paulo quería que lo pajeara o se la chupara esa hueá me daba igual. No lo iba a hacer tampoco, ni cagando.

El tema es que hemos tirado hartas veces y todas esas veces han sido diferentes, o sea, han ido cambiando. Me lo seguí culiando porque me gusta el culo del Paulo, pero la última vez, puta, quise hacerle cariño, quise darle un beso, quise que a él también le gustara esta hueá. Yo sé que le gusta, pero una hueá es que lo disfrutís porque te gusta que te follen el culo y otra muy distinta (creo yo) es que lo disfrutí porque te hacen cariño, te tocan, te regalonean en la cama. No quiero sonar cebollero ni mamón ni la hueá que sea, pero es la verdad po ¿o no? Igual es más rico cuando lo hací sabiendo que algo sentí por la otra persona y que la otra persona también siente lo mismo por ti.

Esa hueá me la pensé toda en el viaje a Holanda. Volví a compartir pieza con el Arturo cuando llegamos y aunque quería ignorar a este hueón lo más que pudiera, la verdad es que habíamos hablado tantas leseras juntos que además de tener más plancha que la cresta, había como un cierto aire de confianza entre los dos que yo no me había esperado después de todo. O sea, la confianza se sentía en el hecho de que podíamos hablar de las relaciones que teníamos sin que esa hueá fuera un secreto o sin que nos diera vergüenza. Eso fue lo bacán, porque de verdad que me van a dar arcadas si es que vuelvo a escuchar al Arturo hablar de sexo, hueón. 

La primera noche ahí en Holanda no hablamos demasiado, no de nosotros mismos al menos. Como que conversamos del partido y de las hueás que había que mejorar, el Arturo me dio ánimos para ganarme el puesto y esa hueá fue. A la mañana siguiente me saqué la cresta en el entrenamiento. Puta, si vengo acá a la gira a puro calentar banca no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. Tuvimos dos días de entrenamiento heavy, el profe me probó de lateral y puta, yo esperé que la hueá pasara no más. Como el Arturo le bajó las revoluciones a sus conversaciones, anduve más concentrado en el fútbol y puta que me puse contento cuando pegaron la lista de titulares en el camarín: ahí estaba yo po, hueón.  
Como un segundo debut en La Roja. Después de jugar de delantero, me las iba a dar de lateral. 

Estaba más feliz que la cresta, es verdad.

El Paulo me preguntó qué onda, porque había visto las noticias y su entrenador les había contado de los cambios que íbamos a tener nosotros. Yo le quería dar la sorpresa al Paulo, así que no le había contado antes que el profe me había propuesto jugar de lateral y que iba a tener ese puesto en la selección ahora cuando jugara. Cuando le dije se emocionó caleta, porque íbamos a encontrarnos más en el campo e íbamos a tener que ir al choque. Me preguntó cómo me sentía en esa posición, yo lo lesié: “yo creo que vo' sabí Paulito que lo hago bien por atrás”. Esa hueá se la mandé en un audio y de respuesta, recibí una hueá más coqueta todavía: “la verdad es que no sé, eh, pasó tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo bien”. Paulito, hueón. Te gusta hacerte el interesante.

“No se preocupe mi guachito, la próxima vez que nos veamos yo lo hago acordarse de cómo juego por atrás”

Su respuesta: “¿entonces va a valer la pena la espera?”

Ay, Paulo.

“No sabí cuánto” 

Con el Paulito siempre en la cabeza, puta, debut soñado. A pesar de que empatamos a cero, me afiancé caleta con los cabros, cubrí bien, desbordé, sentí que todo lo que me preparé para jugar de lateral había funcionado. La hice bacán. Los chiquillos me felicitaron, el profe también, los periodistas culiaos que tanta mierda me echaron tuvieron que comerse sus palabras. “Siempre tuvo que jugar atrás Sagal”, ese fue el comentario que más leí y escuché cuando me puse a ver noticias. Las redes sociales no me hicieron pebre y puta, los hinchas estaban más sorprendidos que la cresta. Fue un buen partido, fue el mejor en verdad. 

En el hotel se me acercó el Charles, con su sonrisa piola de siempre. Habíamos llegado hace poquito y estábamos preparando las cosas ya para partir mañana. Ahí cada uno se iba a sus clubs, yo viajaba con el Nico y con el Tin. Me había llegado hace poquito un mensaje del Paulo, felicitándome por el partido: fuiste una joya Esa hueá me dijo. Y con un corazoncito al lado. Me debe haber visto sonriendo como hueón el Charles, porque me preguntó si estaba bien. Yo despabilé rápido, sonriendo igual, como que no me podía sacar la sonrisa de la cara. Le mentí eso sí. “Mi señora” dije mirando el celular, como para que cachara que estaba hablando por teléfono con mi mujer. Igual había algo de verdad, ella me había felicitado más temprano.

— Lo hiciste la raja, de verdad.

— Gracias Charles —le sonreí yo. — Aprendo de los mejores po.

El Charles es bacán, es el mejor.

— Oye, ¿y tú estai bien? —me volvió a preguntar. No quería ser perseguido porque sé que el Charles es super discreto, pero es imposible no imaginarse que esa pregunta se refiere al Paulo.

— Sí, estoy bien —contesté. El Charles me miró fijamente— Estoy feliz.

— Se te nota, Ángelo. 

Yo volví a sonreír.

— Sigue así. 

Una palabra de aliento que nunca está de más. Nos despedimos con un saludo de mano y el Charles se fue a su pieza, él la comparte con el Edú. Yo sé que el Charles sabe que la hueá con el Paulo no quedó en Estados Unidos no más, se notó altiro cuando me habló, pero a él le da lo mismo y puta, a mí me encanta que a él le dé lo mismo. 

Me fui a acostar con el Arturo y cuando llegué a la pieza él ya estaba en la cama. Me sonrió despacio y yo le sonreí también. Aunque tenía el celular en la mano el hueón no lo estaba pescando, de hecho, estaba mirándome a mí no más, viendo las hueás que hacía, si me sonaba el teléfono, si estaba hablando con alguien… Yo lo miré igual. ¿Qué onda, Arturo? ¿Qué querí ahora?

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunté mejor. El Arturo no paró de mirarme así aunque le dijera eso. No paró de sonreír tampoco. — ¿Arturo?

— Nada. En verdad te quería pedir disculpas po, hueón. —Esa hueá no me la esperaba. Fruncí el ceño, me senté en la cama en frente de él y ahí nos quedamos. El Arturo estaba inclinado hacia mí y puta, yo no cachaba nada— Tal vez fui medio metido y medio copuchento cuando te empecé a preguntar esas hueás del Paulo… No me fue de mala onda, de verdad, fue de curioso no más.

¿El Arturo pidiendo disculpas? Puta, segundo debut en La Roja como lateral, lo hago bien y ahora más encima Vidal me dice que se equivocó. ¿Puede ser mejor este día?

— Yo me voy a quedar piola igual, no tengai miedo de que te pueda sapear, porque no lo voy a hacer —No le dije nada, igual tengo mis dudas— Esa vez cuando te empecé a paquear en Brasil, cuando caché que te ibai a comer al Paulo, te juro que fue por huevear no más, por ser pesado. —Me acuerdo po, Arturo— La verdad es que verte hacer esa hueá como que igual me acordó a lo mío con el James, pero de puro hincha huéas te empecé a lesear.

¿Qué onda el Arturo? ¿Ahora está abriendo su corazón? Me quise reír, pero me aguanté. Se veía demasiado sincero el hueón, como si esta hueá que me estaba hablando a mí no lo hiciera a menudo y esa hueá como que lo abrumara y chucha, imagino que es así. Es penca, pero uno no anda contándole al mundo cuando te empezai a enganchar con un hueón porque no podí no más hacerlo, te vai a la mierda. Y si aún así te arriesgai y se lo contai a la persona equivocada, cagaste. 

Yo no soy la persona equivocada igual. De más que el Arturo sabe, por eso se tira así, sin miedo.

— No empezamos igual los dos, pero puta, aquí estamos. Aquí seguimos.

Lo quedé mirando.

El Arturo se puso a ver el piso, como si le diera vergüenza. 

— ¿Lo querí vo’, Arturo? ¿Al James?

— Toy’ más enamorado que la cresta —lo dijo de una el Arturo y yo quedé para la cagada. Nunca me habría imaginado escuchar al Rey decir esta hueá y puta, menos confesarse conmigo, pero ahí estaba el hueón, en el único momento de debilidad que le he visto al culiao. Uno tiene toda una imagen del Arturo, lo veí como el hueón bacán, a veces poco humilde, que se cree el cuento, que se le suben los humos a la cabeza… pero nunca pensai que alguna vez lo vai a pillar así al culiao, siendo sincero o teniendo miedo. Yo no me lo imaginé nunca, por lo menos. Igual, supongo que este Arturo que está hablando conmigo es el Arturo real. En el fútbol todos son personajes, al fin y al cabo. Yo al principio conocía al puro Dybala personaje, pero no al Paulo real. Ahora sí, ahora sé quién es el Paulo de verdad. Y puta, igual que él, el Arturo real vale mucho más la pena que la imagen que te pinta el mundo. — Es que sabí Ángelo, el James es una persona super bonita, como que no la encontrai en todos lados. Yo nunca quise tirármelo al hueón, para mí era mi amigo, pero cuando llegó a Alemania yo estaba super mal con la Marité y el James fue un apoyo super importante pa mí po, hueón. Después la hueá fue cambiando el tono hasta que nos empezamos a gustar. Fue muy piola eso sí, yo no me di ni cuenta cuando lo estaba mirando con otros ojos. El James igual estaba para la cagá porque había terminado con Cristiano y puta, los dos ahí nos sanamos.

Como una historia de cuento la del Arturo y el James… 

Espérate, ¿qué chucha tiene que ver Ronaldo acá?

— ¿El James anduvo con Cristiano? —pregunté más impactado que la cresta. Como que reaccioné tarde.

El Arturo pareció cachar de repente que yo no tenía idea de esa hueá.

— Ah, chucha. Sí. Sí, en el Real Madrid. ¿No viste que jugaban juntos? Como que la hueá fue en serio po, hueón, casi que vivían juntos estos hueones. —Si no me la cuenta el Arturo y no me la cuenta así, mirándome a los ojos con cara de angustiado, no me la creo— La hueá es que terminaron y terminaron en mala, entonces cuando él llegó al Bayern estaba super dañado y al final los dos nos acompañamos no más. Empezamos siendo amigos, salíamos caleta, compartíamos todo el rato y una hueá llevó a la otra. Estamos felices igual, yo no dejaría al James ni cagando.

Conchesumadre. ¿Qué hueá le pasó a la gente? O qué hueá le pasó al futbol. Hueón, esta hueá es más común de lo que yo pensaba. Hasta Vidal anda pasando el chico… y yo que andaba entero cagado porque creía que lo que hacía con el Paulo no lo hacía nadie más. ¿Y este hueón sabrá? ¿Sabrá el Paulo que antes de él estuvo el James y que la hueá parece que fue en serio? Tengo que preguntarle.

Qué loco todo hueón, pero así son las cosas ahora.

— ¿Y cuánto llevai con él? —consulté por consultar.

— Puta, como un año y medio. 

— Oye Arturo… —me dio plancha querer preguntarle esa hueá. En realidad a mí me daba lo mismo la relación del Arturo con el James, como que bacán por ellos e igual no me importa saber más, si tampoco quiero ser copuchento. Pero la verdad es que este hueón es la única persona que conozco que ha pasado lo mismo que yo y toda esta hueá es nueva para mí y capaz cuándo voy a tener la oportunidad de nuevo de hablar con alguien todo esto. No es de copuchento, de verdad— ¿A ti antes de conocer al James te gustaban los hueones? O… ¿o habíai tirado con otro hueón? ¿O el James es tu primera vez? —me atreví a preguntarle esa hueá. 

El Arturo se rió.

— ¿El Paulo es tu primera vez?

Le dije que sí, pero con plancha.

— Ya, si no tení que tener vergüenza de esa hueá. 

— Es que me estoy cagando a mi señora po, hueón. Obvio que tengo la cagá en la cabeza.

— De esa hueá si que tení que tener vergüenza po, Ángelo. De engañar a tu mujer, de eso sí, pero no de que te guste un hueón. 

El Arturo hueón, se veía super serio cuando decía esa hueá.

— Yo no cachaba que me gustaban los hombres hasta que lo conocí.

— Puta, yo siempre supe que me gustaban las empanadas de queso y las de pino. 

Arturo culiao. Nos pusimos a reír, yo sentía los cachetes más rojos que la cresta.

— Pero si vo’ te diste cuenta ahora, cuando conociste al Paulo, que te gusta la zorra y que también te gusta el pico es hueá tuya, po hueón. 

— Es que lo que te dije el otro día es verdad po, Arturo. Yo no miro a otro hueón como miro al Paulo.

— Erí Paulo-sexual entonces.

No podí enojarte con este hueón.

— Una hueá así.

— Está bien, Ángelo, si es la hueá que es no más. Si no está mal que te guste un hueón, la hueá que está mal es que te caguí a tu señora y yo cacho que tú sabí eso.

Obvio que lo sé po, Rey.

— Es que no sé si la hueá que me pasa con el Paulo es pa largo po, Arturo. No sé si la hueá es en serio.

— Oye culiao, te fuiste por dos días a Italia para puro acostarte a dormir y comerte un asado con el hueón, ¿qué otra prueba querí? —directa esa hueá, sin anestesia. Yo no le respondí, no me sentí capaz— Mira, ¿sabí cómo empecé a cachar yo que el James no me gustaba no más, si no que lo quería al hueón? —le dije que no con la cabeza— Porque podía hablar de todas las hueás del mundo con él, nos cagábamos de la risa por cualquier hueá, nos mandábamos mensajes y nos llamábamos todos los días y cuando nos veíamos a la cara, ¿vo’ creí que yo le miraba el culo al James? Estai mal, le miraba los labios. Tenía pura ganas de darle besos, de ni una hueá más. Y aunque creai que es mentira, nosotros también pasamos caleta de noches sin hacer ni una hueá, acostados no más, felices de poder estar juntos.

No lo dejé de mirar al Arturo. Sentí la garganta apretada y los ojos ardientes, como esa vez cuando me subí al avión en Turín para volver a Juárez. Y puta, no iba a ponerme a  
llorar aquí. No de nuevo.

— ¿Te suena conocida la historia?

Más que la cresta.

Apagamos la luz y nos fuimos a acostar después de que la última hueá que me confesara al Arturo es que su polola colombiana es también pura pantalla, así como la Oriana para el Paulo. A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos tempranito para partir al aeropuerto y ahí cada uno se iba para su club. No hablamos tanto, de hecho, ni siquiera me junté con él mientras se iban yendo los demás. Nos mirábamos igual, como con una complicidad distinta. Antes había tenido dudas de qué es lo que iba a resultar de contarle esta hueá al Arturo, pero la verdad es que parece que no fue un error. Me siento como más libre, como más liviano. Me siento mejor. 

El vuelo del Arturo salió antes. Se vino a despedir, les dio la mano y un beso a todos los cabros y a mí me guiñó el ojo. Antes ni nos hablábamos en las concentraciones y ahora, puta, nos sabemos toda la vida. Compartimos el secreto más brígido. Cómo son las cosas, hueón, nunca me imaginé que de toda esta hueá saliera algo tan loco. No me arrepiento en todo caso, de ninguna hueá.

Embarcamos al final con el Tin y el Nico. Sentado ya, al lado de la ventana, me puse a mirar el celular. Tenía varias notificaciones. Una de Instagram: KingArturo23Oficial te sigue. Lo seguí de vuelta altiro. Y otras 3 de WhatsApp: del grupo de mi familia felicitándome por cómo lo hice de lateral, el chat de mi señora diciendo lo mismo y otro mensajito del Paulo. 

Abrí el chat de Dybala al toque.

“Adiviná qué, pasó lo mejor”

No caché qué onda, la verdad es que no había visto noticias del partido de Argentina y Alemania.

“¿Qué cosa?”

Lo vio altiro.

“Me lesioné”

¿Por qué estai feliz por esa hueá, Paulo? Se lo pregunté de una.

“¿Cómo por qué, boludo? Porque voy a Argentina a recuperarme. Y por ahí capaz me doy una vuelta por México también”

Paulo culiao, me haci sonreír así no más. De la nada. Con tus ocurrencias bacanes, con tus pensamientos lindos. Ya, pico. Qué le vamos a hacer. Si cagamos, cagamos no más. Siempre supimos que en algún momento íbamos a irnos a la cresta. No había de otra no más. Ni cagando salíamos limpios de esta hueá, nos dimos cuenta allá en Turín. O yo me di cuenta, por lo menos. Pero de más que el Paulito también, si él no es hueón. Cacha po, Paulo, en qué chucha nos estamos metiendo. Puta, filo, ya fue y si vo’ Paulo no me queríai empezar a querer, mala cuea. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ni aunque quisiéramos po, hueón. Ni aunque lo intentáramos. Culpa mía, culpa tuya, al final esta hueá no es responsabilidad de nadie. Si hasta el Arturo se dio cuenta po y por algo le dicen el Rey a ese hueón. 

Cuático po, Paulo, pero ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? Si ya no hay de otra. Tratamos po, hueón, pero fallamos. Somos un poquito más débiles de lo que pensamos ser al principio, ¿o no? Es medio loca igual, toda esta hueá. Quizás en qué va a terminar. Quizás cómo vamos a terminar. Ojalá no muy mal no más. Pico. Da lo mismo. Ya fue. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo están chiquillas? Espero que super<3
> 
> Traje capítulo nuevo! Sé que no hubo demasiado Sabala, pero la verdad es que este es como un capítulo puente, así que si no se vio mucha acción entre nuestros bbs es porque intenté que aquí Ángelo pudiera ir entendiendo y aceptando por fin que lo que le pasa con el Paulo es algo que va más allá de la pura atracción física. Después de un capítulo meloso como el de Turín, tenemos el despertar de Sagal y, cómo no, con la ayuda de un viejo conocido: Arturo Vidal y su lengua loca jajaja Ojalá que la participación especial de Arturito no les haya fastidiado demasiado xD
> 
> Sobre el tema de Sagal jugando como lateral, de más que algunas no lo saben pero este gallo empezó en esa posición y de verdad quise ponerlo así porque va a servir demasiado para más adelante. Ya se enterarán por qué 😏
> 
> Eso sería no más po cabres <3 espero que el capítulo les haya entretenido y les haya gustado, les prometo que en los próximos ya se viene amor del bueno <3333 Me quedo feliz de leer sus comentarios, besitos a todas y abrazos giganteees!!


	9. Con todo si no pa qué (Primera parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de larga duración<3

Hoy es 24 de diciembre y desde principio de semana que se me ha ido el tiempo buscando los regalos que quieren las niñitas. Mi señora no pudo encontrar todos los que le pidieron al Viejito Pascuero, así que yo me tuve que hacer el tiempo después de entrenar para darme una vuelta por los malls de por acá a ver si pillaba los regalos que faltaban. Hace rato que hicimos el arbolito y también adornamos la casa; vamos a pasar Navidad los 5 no más porque no quisimos viajar a Talca a celebrar. Mi mujer se ha puesto a ver recetas para hacer una cena rica para la noche y la verdad es que todo parece estar tranquilo. No hemos tenido discusiones, no se anda dando vueltas en hueás que yo no entiendo y hemos vivido la fiesta en paz. Capaz que el hecho de tener a su hija acá igual le calme, no sé. La veo más relajada en verdad y puta, eso para mí es un alivio tremendo.

Cuando volví a México después de jugar el amistoso mi señora andaba como si nunca nos hubiésemos peleado en primer lugar. No sé si habrá influido el que yo igual lo hice bien en La Roja y que la gente igual empezó a ser menos mierda conmigo de lo que era cuando iba de titular como delantero, pero estábamos como en una tregua. Puta, la verdad es que ninguna de nuestras discusiones ha llevado a alguna cuestión en realidad. La Pame jamás me ha preguntado alguna hueá ni me ha interrogado ni me ha sacado en cara actitudes que yo tenga sin darme cuenta, aparte de decirme esa vez que andaba medio raro, pero hasta esa cuestión quedó ahí no más y nunca más la hablamos. No sé si estamos bien porque estamos bien en realidad o si acaso esta luna de miel que estamos viviendo es como una bomba de tiempo que nos va a explotar de una. Pero puta, es Navidad y yo de verdad no quiero pensar en esa cuestión ahora.

Ya veremos más adelante. Ya tendré tiempo de pensar y conversar con mi mujer, pero por ahora no quiero hacerme atados. Tampoco voy a ser tan maricón de cagarle la Navidad a mis hijas. Si tengo que seguir haciéndome el hueón para que las cosas estén tranquilas, bacán, lo voy a hacer aunque me cueste. Por el tiempo que pueda, al menos. ¿Qué pierdo al final? Si yo sé que esta hueá se nos fue de las manos a todos y desde hace rato ya.

Con el Paulo hemos seguido hablando igual como lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace casi dos meses. Todos los días, todo el rato. Me despierto con una notificación nueva de él por WhatsApp y me acuesto con sus buenas noches incluso cuando tenemos como 4 horas de diferencia. En realidad esas hueás nunca han sido impedimento para nosotros, para nada de lo que hacemos. Ni la distancia lo es. Le damos no más, con las cosas como estén, con el tiempo como venga. A veces me pongo a pensar y me digo, puta, para durar tanto con el Paulo, para ponernos tan brígidos, para que la intensidad de esta hueá haya cambiado tanto, para echarnos de menos así, para buscarnos así... tiene que haber algo más. No puede ser tan simple todo esto. No puede ser tan sencillo tampoco.

La conversa con el Arturo en Holanda y en Islandia me aclaró varias hueás, como que me hizo ver cuestiones que yo no había querido ver por miedo o porque puta que es más fácil ignorarlas. No sé si me abrió los ojos, pero como que me removió un poquito y me hizo sentir una cuestión distinta y es a esa hueá a la que yo me he aferrado todo este tiempo que el Paulo y yo no nos hemos visto; a la ilusión linda, pero más peligrosa que la cresta, de que lo nuestro es algo que va un poco más allá. A la idea de que lo nuestro puede ser una hueá real, una hueá bonita, aunque después nos haga mierda la vida.

Siempre tengo ese pensamiento en la cabeza cuando hablo con el Paulo, o cuando lo veo por videollamada, o escucho su voz por audio o miro sus fotos por Instagram o me veo alguno de sus partidos... Y yo sabía, desde el principio, desde que decidí culiármelo y cagar a mi señora, que lo que estábamos haciendo era una hueá peligrosa, pero puta, yo la taché así porque sabía que si alguien nos pillaba alguna vez cagábamos, pero nunca me imaginé (o capaz que nunca haya querido imaginarme) que mi relación con él iba a mutar hasta convertirse en esto y que después lo peligroso no iba a ser culiar en los camarines intentando que nadie nos viera, iba a ser el hecho de que nos importara un pico culiar y que prefiriéramos darnos un beso o hablar no más. Como si después de tanto jugar con fuego te olvidí de que te podí quemar, porque ya te quemaste y no te diste cuenta. O porque te quemaste y te gustó y quisiste quemarte de nuevo, porque se siente mejor quemarse que estar ardiendo para siempre.

El mes pasado el Paulo estuvo de cumpleaños y a mí me dio lata ver los mensajes de la gente por Instagram y también me dio lata mirar sus fotos con la Oriana y sus amigos. Se veía contento el hueón, incluso con la sorpresita que la Oriana le tenía preparada. Parecía feliz sonriéndole a todo el mundo y sacándose fotos con todos los hueones y dándole besos a la Orina y puta, se veía bien, fingiendo ser el hueón que no es. Fingiendo que es igual a sus compañeros de la Juve y a todos los culiaos que juegan a la pelota, aparentando la buena vida, sacando provecho de los millones que le sobran y de los equipos que se lo pelean, luciéndole al mundo su polola modelo, atontado con las luces brillando, con las cámaras que lo buscan, con los hinchas que lo aman, pero feliz de tener que esconder la única hueá que es verdad, feliz de tener que sobrevivir a esa vida, esa vida que es suya y que es una mentira.

A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo puede este hueón hacer esa hueá? ¿Cómo no le dan ganas de mandar todo a la cresta? ¿Cómo puede aguantar? De la misma manera que aguantan todos los que son como él, supongo. Por las lucas, por la fama, por la carrera, por la vergüenza. Por lo que significa toda esta hueá, por el miedo a perderlo todo. Yo siempre tengo ese miedo y sé que el Paulo lo tiene también, pero a veces me sorprende la facilidad de este hueón para aparentar todo y para sentirse cómodo viviendo la vida que se inventó. Serán los años de práctica, porque yo no puedo. Yo no puedo hacer las dos hueás. Yo no puedo aguantar tanto tiempo sintiéndome un maricón. Capaz que soy más débil, no más. Más hueón. O más sincero. Pero me cuesta, hacerse el hueón para que otras personas no sufran es fácil hasta que ya deja de serlo y aunque estoy dispuesto a seguir bancándome la sensación culiá penca que siento cuando miro a los ojos a mi mujer o a mis hijas la verdad es que no sé por cuánto tiempo más voy a poder hacerlo.

Y es triste esa hueá. Es penca. En realidad, todo esto entre el Paulo y yo siempre ha sido bien triste. Lo aceptamos igual, como uno acepta las hueás que vienen no más. Sin lamentarse, porque esta hueá es sin llorar.

Esta hueá es sin llorar.

Lo saludé para su cumple, le mandé un WhatsApp cuando ya era de noche allá en Italia. No fui muy efusivo, como que fui al grano no más: "Feliz cumple, Paulo, pásalo super bien. Éxito en todo y te deseo un final de temporada bacán con la Juve. Un beso grande".

Y aunque yo pensé que el Paulo iba a estar demasiado distraído con su familia y con su polola y con sus amigos como para pescar mi mensaje, él lo vió altiro. Los dos tickets se volvieron azules al instante que le llegó el mensaje, como si este hueón hubiera estado esperando mi saludo así, con el chat abierto. ¿Era verdad esa hueá? ¿Entremedio de la música y de los globos y de toda la gente este hueón se había quedado esperando, con el celular en la mano, que yo le deseara un cumpleaños feliz? En ese momento era difícil creer esa hueá, pero él me respondió a los segundos.

"Hola, Ángelo. No quería pensar que no me ibas a saludar"

Un mensaje.

"Te estaba esperando"

Otro mensaje.

"Te echo de menos"

Y otro.

"Te quiero"

Y una foto suya vistiendo ese polerón negro ancho, la misma ropa que estaba usando en las fotos y los videos que yo había visto por internet. Estaba sonriendo para mí, pero suavecito no más, como siempre lo hace, con su boca bonita, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, que me daban la sensación de que el Paulo estaba tranquilo, estaba contento.

Y, más allá de todo eso, había dicho que me quería.

Ese día yo no le respondí el te quiero y el Paulo no me insistió. El Paulo nunca me exige nada, así como yo tampoco le exijo a él. Acepta feliz lo que yo puedo darle y la verdad es que mis celos frente a su vida, falsa o no, feliz o no, fácil o no, no tienen demasiado fundamento. Somos libres al final po, ¿o no? Más allá de toda esta relación rara que tenemos y además de los sentimientos que hayamos involucrado, seguimos siendo nada; nunca dejamos de ser dos hueones que después de conocerse en un partido se juntaron para culiar. Yo me imagino algunas veces que rompimos ese pacto que teníamos el día que estuve dispuesto a viajar a Turín para cachar qué onda y cuando el Paulo aceptó que él también se moría de ganas de saber. Lo sabemos, en verdad, nos quedamos callados no más. Hacemos como si no fuera nada porque así es más fácil, aun cuando queremos que sea todo.

Sin respuesta y sin reclamos seguimos. Corrieron los días, fuimos a los amistosos, pasó lo del Arturo y de ahí nuestros chats siguieron como siempre. Hace como 2 semanas más o menos el Paulo volvió a Córdoba para empezar allá el proceso de recuperación de su lesión, tiene como para 1 mes fuera de las canchas el pobre. Ahí me contó que iba a pasar la Navidad con los papás de la Oriana y con ella, que ellos lo invitaron y que así aprovecha de pasar más piola. Los papás de la Oriana no saben que su relación es mentira, así que me imagino que igual él tiene que fingir allá. Yo no le dije nada, o sea, es hueá suya, él verá con quién pasa Navidad. Le conté no más que yo lo iba a pasar con mi señora y con las niñas.

Durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado entre la escapadita a Turín y Navidad el Paulo ha preguntado todos los días cómo están mis hijas, lo que igual me pone bien contento porque puta, uno es papá igual y obvio que el Paulito se gana más puntos si no solo me quiere a mí y también les agarra cariño a mis cabras chicas. Yo a veces le envío fotos de nosotros 3 o algunos videos, le cuento cosas, como las fechas de los cumpleaños de las niñitas y las mañas que tienen, los juguetes que les gustan y las cosas que van aprendiendo. El Paulo se porta un siete en ese sentido, siempre anda preocupado. Me dijo que se llevaba bien con los niños, que le gusta jugar con ellos y una vez insinuó, leseando creo yo, que no le importaría tener una salida familiar conmigo y con mis hijas. No ocupó esas mismas palabras, pero fue una hueá como "posta que los cuatro lo pasaríamos bien en Disney", cuando le conté que esperaba a que fueran un poquito más grandes para llevarlas a Disney World. Esa hueá fue muy tierna. Nunca más lo volvió a insinuar, pero yo lo sentí como una prueba más de que las cosas iban bien así como iban.

Ahora he hablado poco con él. O sea, es 24 de diciembre y él debe estar ocupado con la Oriana y sus papás y, puta, la verdad es que yo no quiero molestar. El Paulo ha tirado indirectas, sobre venirse para acá después de Navidad. Yo no sé si en verdad no le saldrá más cómodo darse una vuelta por Juárez después de Año Nuevo, porque igual el hueón tiene fecha para debutar de nuevo como a mediados de enero y es un pique venirte de Argentina para acá por un par de días. Bueno, yo hice lo mismo igual y me fui más lejos, pero la verdad es que no sé. De todas formas, mi mujer tiene que devolverse a Chile después de Navidad para que la Sofía pase el Año Nuevo con su papá y el Paulo sabe esa hueá. Es un viaje corto, pero es viaje, al fin y al cabo. ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros cuando se nos da esa oportunidad? La aprovechamos, siempre la aprovechamos.

La hueá es que es 24 de diciembre, son las 10 de la noche, vamos a empezar a cenar, mis hijas están casi quedándose dormidas y aunque esté sentado en la mesa esperando que mi mujer nos sirva la comida, este hueón siempre está aquí, metido en mi cabeza, metido en mis pensamientos, metido adentro, como él puede no más, como si fuera otro invitado más en la casa. Comemos despacio, hablamos entre medio, nos reímos con las ocurrencias de las niñas, pero yo no pienso en ellas, no pienso en lo radiante que está mi mujer, con su vestido blanco y su pelo rubio, preciosa sentada ahí al lado mío. No son los ojos azules de la Pame los que quiero mirar ni los que me imagino en la mesa acompañándome.

Y esa hueá me duele, me hace arder el corazón, me desarma tener la certeza (porque esta hueá ya no puede ser duda) de que si yo pudiera elegir con quién compartir la mesa en Navidad y con quien compartir mis días y a quién contarle mis hueás y a quién abrazar en la noche y a quién darle el primer beso del 25 de diciembre no elegiría mi señora y rogaría que este hueón, que el Paulo mismo, fuera el que apareciera aquí para quedarse y para decirme que está bien, que al final qué le vamos a hacer. Que se va a quedar, que no se va a ir. Que ahora sí que no hay una despedida, que ahora ninguno de los dos tiene un pasaje de vuelta.

Puta, ojalá esa hueá se pudiera. Ojalá fuera, no sé, como un milagro de Navidad que puedo pedir y que se va a cumplir porque al fin y al cabo no es tan complicado; que el Paulo me quiera hace que todo fluya más fácil y que en una de esas sea más simple. Eso me imagino, eso quiero que pase, pero no po, hueón, no es así. Esta hueá es más difícil que la cresta y mis deseos son deseos no más, hueás que uno piensa y que se quedan dando vueltas en tu cabeza porque nunca se van a hacer realidad, porque da lo mismo lo enganchao que estí, da lo mismo cuánto querai mandar todo a la mierda, da lo mismo si querí, si sentí alguna hueá, si creí que es en serio, si pensai que le estai haciendo frente a una hueá que puede ser la hueá más linda que te ha pasado en la vida. Todo eso da lo mismo, no se puede no más. No importa nada, ni una hueá que podai decir o querer o sentir es válida. Tú estai mal, tus sentimientos están equivocados, tu vida ya está hecha y no la podí cambiar.

Y hoy es la hueá que es no más, nada más. Todo lo que podai querer se queda en tu mente, como ideas locas que se te vienen a veces, cuando estai demasiado urgido, cuando tení demasiada pena, cuando sentí que no vai a aguantar más.

Mi señora me despierta de todo lo que estoy pensando con un sonido chico, con un "oye" suavecito que le sale de sus labios pintados de rojo para que yo la mire por fin. Me está mostrando a la Rafa; se quedó dormida mi hija sentada en la mesa, con la cabecita apoyada en una de sus manos. La Sofía está igual. Por más que quisieron quedarse a esperar al Viejito Pascuero no aguantaron las pobrecitas. A la Dominga la Pame la acostó hace rato. Yo le sonrío, suavecito, pero le sonrío. Es bacán esta vida, ¿o no? Es a lo que aspirai desde chico. Ser papá, convertirte en un hombre de familia, tener una mujer... ser feliz no más. ¿Cuándo cambió esta hueá?

A las 12 de la noche ya hace rato que habíamos levantado la mesa. Nos habíamos quedado en el living, conversando despacio, mirando los regalos debajo del árbol que puta que nos costaron encontrar y que ahora las niñas van a tener que abrir en la mañana. Es raro, pero estar así solos con la Pame y hablar, mirarnos y puta, estar juntos no más, se siente diferente, extraño. Antes yo hubiera esperado estos momentos con tantas ansias, hueón, hubiese querido poder estar a solas con mi mujer para, puta, acostarnos, regalonear, querernos... ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora esa hueá no existe?

La Pame se acerca despacio, yo estoy sentado en el sillón. Mi celular está al lado, pero en silencio, no he saludado al Paulo y no sé si el Paulo me ha saludado a mí. Estamos callados, nos estamos mirando no más. La Pame es linda, es preciosa y es la mejor mamá y la mejor mujer y la mejor compañera y yo la quiero, yo de verdad la quiero mucho, ¿cómo no quererla? Parió a mis hijas, vive conmigo, me ha apañado en todas. Amor, yo te quiero. Yo te quiero de verdad. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mírate, estai preciosa, estai feliz, estai única. Te quiero, te quiero mil veces.

Pero es cuando ella está ahí, sentada al lado mío, tomándome la cara con sus manos suavecitas, acercándose a mí, lento, cuidadosa, como si le diera miedo y está juntándonos como hace tanto tiempo no estamos juntos, que me doy cuenta de que soy un maricón. Siento sus labios ricos, el sabor de su rouge, su pelo encima de mi frente, el olor de su perfume... Me da un beso y yo se lo doy también. ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado, mi amor, que te siento como una desconocida? La Pame se aleja, bonita, después de susurrarme feliz navidad. Yo abro los ojos, como que no la veo clara. No erí tú po, Pame, no erí tú sentada al lado mío dándome un beso, no es tu olor el que tengo encima, no es tu cara la que tengo en la cabeza.

No estoy pensando en ti. Estoy pensando en él.

Puta la hueá, hueón.

Puta la hueá, Paulo.

Mira lo que hiciste, culiao. Mira la hueá en la que me convertiste.

Estoy cagado.

Y esta hueá es toda tu culpa.

— Feliz Navidad, amor —contesté yo, bajito. Me sentí más dolido que la chucha porque, aunque quise, no pude sentir de verdad ese "amor" que le dije a mi mujer.

Tuvimos que acostarnos temprano. Yo no había tocado el celular ni por si acaso después de haberme dado cuenta de que el Paulo estaba más cerca de lo que había querido creer en un momento, así que aproveché de cachar qué onda cuando mi señora se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño. Había algo, alguna hueá, que me decía que el Paulo no me había fallado esta vez y que su mensaje iba a estar ahí, esperando que lo abriera, cuando yo por fin me dignara a revisar el celular sin cagarme por la culpa.

Y el Paulo en verdad no te caga nunca, esa hueá la he aprendido a la manera difícil. Cuando recién nos conocimos yo creí que este hueón iba a ser un maricón no solo en la cama, sino también en el actuar y que a la primera que tuviera, al primer rechazo que existiera, al primer rumor que empezara a sonar iba a salir corriendo y a mí me iba a deja ahí, para que me fuera a la mierda solo. Pero la verdad es que no, el Paulo es diferente y aunque tenga miedo, el hueón aperra igual. Quiere esta hueá tanto como quiero yo. Tiene pánico de lo que nos está pasando, igual que yo. Y yo confío en él, yo de verdad quiero confiar en el Paulo. Quiero confiar en las hueás que el Paulo me produce. Quiero confiar en que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Su audio de WhatsApp ahí, recibido justito a las 12 de la noche de Juárez, hace que me duela la guata. Y me da rabia agarrar los audífonos al toque, como si no me pudiera aguantar para saber qué me está diciendo, porque es un mensaje tuyo, hueón, porque en realidad lo único que quiero hacer ahora es verte a ti, escucharte a ti, sentirte a ti...

Puta, Paulo. ¿Cágala, por fa? ¿Cágala para que no nos vayamos a la cresta? ¿Haz el último intento?

"Feliz Navidad Ángeloooo. ¿Cómo andás, eh? Yo aquí, aguantando la Navidad de los Sabatini... Cómo me gustaría estar en algún otro lado con vos... los papás de la Oriana son re ortivos, mi suegra no para de hablar de cómo su hija podría estar haciendo lo que le gusta acá en vez de quedarse conmigo en Italia, ¿te lo podés creer? Yo creo que me faltan birras para soportarla. Che, ¿y si te das una vuelta por acá? ¿Te va? No me molesta si me venís a sacar un ratito. Ah, pará, vos estás allá en México, te tardarías mucho, ¿no? Dejá, estoy re flashiando, perdón, pero ¿sabés una cosa? Yo sí sé cuánto te podés demorar, porque 10 horas me voy a tardar yo. Lo busqué todo, todo, todo. Qué ganas tengo de verte, Ángelo. Tengo tantas ganas que duele. Pero pronto, ¿dale? Nos vamos a ver pronto. Te juro que pronto... Mi suegro me está mirando con una cara del orto que ni te imaginás, mejor te dejo. Feliz Navidad, ¿sí? Pasalo super. Un besote enorme para las nenas y para vos. Te quiero."

Estaba curao el hueón, esa hueá era fija. Se le trababa la lengua y sonaba como flojo y somnoliento, pero eso no significaba que todas las cosas que me dijo así, en un audio de 53 segundos, sean mentira. Yo sé que no son mentira. El Paulo se escuchaba más sincero que nunca y puta, si le había rogado antes por un solo intento para que nos salvara a los dos de irnos a la cresta, el hueón definitivamente no me escuchó.

O si me escuchó, no quiso hacerme caso.

Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Paulo, ¿o no? Siempre es lo mismo.

Un visto más de mi parte. Una mariconada extra para dejar al Paulo en el aire.

Mi mujer llegó a la pieza después de que yo guardé el teléfono y también los audífonos. Se metió a la cama de una, dijo algo de que tenía frío y que a las niñas las había abrigado harto y puta, probablemente esperó que yo le diera una respuesta que nunca se me ocurrió. No puedo ponerle atención a mi señora, aunque estemos en la cama, cuando lo único que tengo en la cabeza es la voz del Paulo diciendo las palabras que podían haber sido la última oportunidad de los dos para no irnos a la mierda, pero que en cambio lo único que hicieron fue cagarme más el corazón.

Ojalá el Paulo estuviera mintiendo y ojalá yo nunca hubiera escuchado esa hueá, ojalá hubiera visto siempre a mi mujer cuando me deseó feliz navidad, ojalá el Paulo nunca se hubiera aparecido ahí, como un fantasma.

Pero esa hueá ya no pasó.

— Oye amor, ¿te acordai de que te dije que saqué pasajes para el 26?

La voz de la Pame. La miré, se había acostado ya y estaba cerca, pegada, la podía escuchar respirar.

— Voy a salir de acá a las 5 de la tarde y estaría llegando a Santiago como a las 6 de la mañana.

— Tan madrugadora que erí. ¿Se van a juntar en Santiago con el papá de la Sofía?

— Sí, él se fue a vivir allá, la semana pasada se cambió.

— Ah, hace poco igual.

— Mmm. Compré el pasaje de vuelta altiro, me vengo el 28, pero en la noche. Estaría llegando acá como a las 8 de la mañana, qué lata.

— Y te gusta viajar de noche a ti —se lo digo medio como acotación, medio como burla. La Pame se ríe.

— Me gusta aprovechar la noche.

Me dijo eso y después ya no solo sentí su respiración, también sentí su boca en mi cara y sus manos encima de mí, moviéndose por todos lados. Me dio un beso despacito y yo quise responderle de vuelta con las mismas ganas, con el mismo deseo, como antes, cuando ella era todo lo que yo buscaba y quería, pero no pude. No fui capaz no más. Ratonié ahí, en la misma cama donde habíamos culiado tantas veces. La dejé moverse porque tampoco tuve la valentía de hacer que esta hueá se notara y que ella cachara que no estaba ni ahí con sentirla encima porque, puta, lo siento caleta, pero no era ella la persona que yo quería tener arriba dándome un beso y sobándomela por encima del pantalón. Yo no la toqué, no le di un beso, no le dije nada y mi mujer, tan lento como se había acercado en primer lugar, fue dejándome tranquilo sin que casi yo me diera cuenta de que ya no estaba. Como si hubiera sido un sueño en realidad, como si al despertar yo cachara que sí, que esta hueá no es real, que mi cama no la comparto con ella, la comparto con el Paulo.

Te echo de menos, hueón. Mucho de menos.

— ¿Qué pasa Ángelo?

Puedo ver en su cara que está decepcionada a full y esa hueá es como un cuchillo. Perdóname, amor. No quería que esta hueá se empezara a notar tan rápido. Ni siquiera se suponía que se iba a notar alguna vez.

— Nada, estoy un poco cansado la verdad y todavía estoy medio dolorido después de la patada que me pegaron en el partido.

La excusa penca que le he inventado para no querer culiar con ella desde que volví de La Roja.

La Pame no es tonta. Cuando me mira, a veces se me imagina que ella cacha todo.

Se baja de encima con suavidad, como es ella misma no más. Se acuesta al lado mío y yo veo su carita confundida, extrañada, triste por una hueá que nunca estuvo en sus manos y que yo quise hacer a sus espaldas, consciente siempre de que alguna vez podría hacerme perder todo. Siempre supe que, si alguna vez esta hueá se sabía, mi vida entera se iba a acabar. Yo lo tengo más que claro. El tema es que nunca esperé que quedarse callado y fingir que la hueá es nada fuera más difícil que tener que esconderse. Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie, de verdad que no quiero.

No quiero dañar a mi mujer, no quiero dañar a mis hijas, no quiero que lo mío con el Paulo signifique perderlas, de verdad, yo soy sincero cuando digo esa hueá. Te lo juro, Pame. Te juro que no quiero cagarla contigo, ni con las niñas, ni con nadie, de verdad. Me gustaría tener la fuerza para decirle esa hueá a la cara y en voz alta, pero no me dan los huevos y me quedo mudo y quieto, metido en esta cama que de repente es demasiado grande para los dos, mientras la veo asentir y darse vuelta hasta apagar la luz.

A oscuras nos quedamos, pero yo no puedo dormir. Me quedo pensando en mi mujer y en mis hijas y en el Paulo y me pregunto, ¿qué tan cagado estoy de la cabeza como para seguir escupiéndole la verdad a mi señora a la cara, así, sin palabras? ¿Qué tan real es toda esta hueá? ¿Qué me hiciste tú, hueón, para creer que cagarle la vida a mi familia es la única opción válida?

Me tení chato, Paulo. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, me habría ido derechito al bus después de perder el partido.

Me quedé dormido con esa mentira en la cabeza, que al menos un poco de paz me daba.

Cuando desperté en la mañana la Pame no estaba. Me acerqué para ver el reloj que había en la mesita; eran las 10, yo no tenía entrenamiento y al parecer a mi mujer no le complicó dejarme dormir un rato más. Escuchaba su voz eso sí y las de las niñas y me imaginé que estaban abriendo los regalos abajo en el living. Me levanté medio mareado, pesqué el celular, salí de la pieza y bajé. Se ven bonitas las cuatro, ahí cerca del árbol, abriendo los regalos. En cuanto me ven las chiquillas vienen corriendo a mostrarme las cosas que les trajo el Viejito Pascuero. Yo les sonrío, hago como que me sorprendo por sus regalos, pero miro a la Pame y no encuentro sus ojos y esa hueá es penca y es dolorosa y puta, no sé si estoy preparado para tener que enfrentarme a su desilusión todos los días. No sé si me voy a acostumbrar a enfrentar que esa pena que ella tiene es por mi culpa.

El resto del día ando demasiado confundido como para querer arreglar las cosas con mi mujer. Yo juego con las niñas, vemos tele, dibujamos, les leo cuentos, mientras ella ordena la ropa y las cosas que va a llevar para tener todo listo para mañana. La Pame sabe que yo la miro y yo sé que ella me mira a mí también, por eso me llevo el celular al baño y trato de contestarle al Paulo super rápido después de lavarme las manos, tragándome la culpa que siento por engañar a mi mujer en mi propia casa y en frente de ella.

Al final el Paulo cumplió sus indirectas. Va a llegar directo a Juárez, como a las 8 de la mañana, así que debe estar en el aeropuerto ahora, si es que su vuelo no ha salido ya. Arrendó por 4 días una casa cerca de donde yo vivo, con la idea de no tener que moverse demasiado y tampoco hacer que yo me arriesgara cruzando la ciudad para verlo, porque este hueón tiene claro que sí o sí se va a saber que está en México. Es como un arma de doble filo igual, acercarnos tanto, pero mejor dejar poco espacio al azar. Me mandó fotos de la casa que arrendó y me pidió indicaciones para conocer cómo es el lugar. La hueá es que pasí lo más piola que podai po, Paulo, eso le contesté yo. No hablamos de los dos te quiero que yo no había respondido en sus mensajes. No hablamos de cómo no tuve ganas de hacer el amor con mi mujer en la noche de Navidad.

Él sabe que mi señora se va mañana como a las 3 y yo le prometí estar en su casa tipo 8 ó 9 de la noche. Cacho la dirección, cacho cómo llegar y la verdad es que la ansiedad me come tanto como me come el remordimiento, pero yo trato de que no se note mucho, así que le doy la leche a la Dominga y juego con las niñas en la tarde y puta, pasamos el día así, siendo la familia normal que estábamos siendo hasta hace casi 6 meses atrás. En la noche mi mujer se despide y no me insiste para hacer nada, la veo darse vuelta y apagar la luz como siempre y ahí nos quedamos, callados y en la oscuridad y a mí el sueño me vence rápido así que no sé cuánto se demoró ella en quedarse dormida.

Probablemente poco en verdad, porque tal cual como había pasado ayer, la Pame no está en la cama cuando yo me despierto. Me doy una ducha, me visto y bajo a tomar desayuno. Las maletas de mi mujer y de las niñitas están al ladito de la puerta y a mí se me imagina que la Pame está ansiosa por irse luego. Yo siento una hueá rara, no estoy seguro de qué es en verdad. Estoy más nervioso que la cresta por ver al Paulo y eso es verdad, pero también tengo una sensación incómoda al mirar las maletas de mi señora y de mis hijas. Se van ellas y vuelven en un par de días, pero igual no puedo no sentir como que esta hueá ahora es en serio. Miro esa puerta y veo a la Pame tomar las maletas y puta, la he visto hacer lo mismo tantas veces, pero esta es la primera vez que no estoy seguro de si la voy a ver entrar por esa puerta de nuevo.

¿Y yo podría soportar esa hueá? ¿Podría aguantar el peso del remordimiento al saber que si esa hueá pasa pasó por mi culpa?

Yo la quiero, la quiero caleta. De verdad que la quiero y no quiero verla sufrir, porque es la mina más bacán y no se lo merece. Hace harto rato que yo tengo claro que el único hueón maricón aquí soy yo y que, si alguien tiene que pasarla mal con toda esta hueá no es nada la Pame o las niñas, ni siquiera el Paulo. Soy yo. Es así no más, las hueás no son distintas. Yo quisiera caleta de cosas, quisiera que todo lo que he hecho no le doliera a nadie de mi familia y que saliéramos todos libre de polvo y paja, pero eso es ser muy barsa, ¿o no? Muy patúo. Como no querer quedarte sin pan ni pedazo. ¿Cuándo cambió, hueón? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme mal por esta hueá y querer que de verdad a nadie le duela todo esto y seguir haciéndolo igual, si yo sé que la única manera de evitarle el dolor a mi familia es cortar de raíz lo mío con el Paulo?

Puta Paulo, ahora yo pienso en ti también. Y te juro que si pudiera también te ahorraría el dolor a ti. Nos ahorraría el dolor a los dos, porque puta que la vamos a sufrir, hueón. Capaz que no hoy ni mañana, pero en algún momento sí. Y cacha, los dos sabemos esa hueá, la supimos siempre y seguimos, sin importar nada. ¿Estamos locos, Paulo? ¿En qué parte nos desviamos del camino? ¿Para qué? Juro que pienso en eso todos los días cuando me levanto y cuando me voy a acostar y sigo sin encontrarle una respuesta.

A las 4 justas se fue la Pame. Me despedí de las niñas y a ella la quedé mirando hasta que tomó el auto para llegar al aeropuerto. Fue un chao frío. Nos dimos un beso, pero lo sentí como si fuera por obligación y cuando partió el auto yo quedé preguntándome si acaso la Pame alguna vez iba a volver y si es que iba a volver, ¿qué iba a ser de nosotros después? Tener al Paulo aquí, en México, en este país que aunque no es Chile es como mi hogar también, hace que la hueá sea distinta. No es un escape el que me estoy pegando, no huyo de mi zona de confort para estar un ratito con este hueón, que es el peligro mismo, si no que lo recibo a él aquí, casi aceptando que él también puede ser ese lugar o esa persona que me hace sentir bien. Tener al Paulo aquí es abrirle los brazos a él y a todas las hueás que siento cuando estamos juntos y es aceptar también, con más rabia y con más pena, que el Arturo tenía razón en todas las hueás que me dijo.

Eso sentí yo cuando cerré la puerta y me quedé solo.

Siento como si acabara de mandar a la cresta la última oportunidad para no cagarla.

Vi el celular. El Paulo me había dejado una foto bien temprano, como a las 8, que era una selfie de él instalado ya en su casa. Yo no le había contestado, no quería ser tan desubicado de andar hablando con él (¿con mi amante?) cuando mi mujer y mis hijas se estaban preparando para tomar un avión. Seré un maricón culiao, pero nunca tanto. Quise tener un poco de respeto, a mi manera al menos, así que recién cuando las chiquillas ya no estuvieron yo le hablé al Paulo y puta que me picaron los dedos para mandarle una frase culiá toda corta, pero la verdad es que sentía como si de vuelta del viaje mi señora pudiera cachar todo lo que estoy haciendo, como si las paredes fueran a hablar y me fueran a cagar.

"Mi mujer se acaba de ir"

Conté los segundos que se demoró el Paulo en verlo.

"¿A qué hora te venís para acá?" me respondió.

Y después envió una foto. Yo sonreí al toque.

Puta Paulo, trata por último. Trata de hacer algo mal, trata de cagarla, trata de no ser tú, te lo pido, para no seguir hundiéndome más.

"No soy muy bueno cocinando, pero le hago el aguante" Esas palabras acompañaban la foto de su cocina, llena de cuestiones para comer.

Me reí un poco. ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso, Paulo?

"Tacos para agarrar la onda mexicana"

3 mensajes al hilo.

Es increíble cómo este hueón me habla alguna hueá y todo lo demás se va a la chucha y me tiene así, de repente solamente pensando en él.

"¿Dormiste un poco siquiera, hueón?" le escribí. Me parecía todo bien tierno en verdad, así que para pasar un poco el sentimiento de cabro chico que tengo cuando veo cualquier hueá que el Paulo me manda, le cambié el tema.

"No"

Altiro la respuesta.

"Estoy muy emocionado"

Lindo.

"Bueno, es temprano igual todavía"

"Pero venite a comer"

"¿A comerte a ti o a comer los tacos?"

Se me salió, sin querer. Los joteos ahí, presentes, entre los dos siempre. Qué hueá más loca por la cresta. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo paso de sentirme tan mal a sentirme tan bien de una?

"Los dos"

Esa es la respuesta que esperaba.

"Son recién las 4. ¿Te tinca que llegue allá tipo 8?"

Está escribiendo. Paró. Volvió a escribir.

"Sí"

"Dale"

"Te voy a estar esperando"

Si sé, Paulo.

"Nos vemos"

"Te mando un beso"

Sonreí.

"Yo otro" la largué no más.

Yo sé que eso lo hizo feliz, aunque no me haya contestado ni una cosa más.

Estar solo es complicado. Estar solo con mi cabeza y con los recuerdos del Paulo y pensando en las cuestiones que hemos hablado es una hueá demasiado difícil, algunos días no sé cómo lidiar con eso ni cómo callar los recuerdos que tengo de él conmigo desde que nos conocimos hasta los días que pasamos allá en Turín. A veces siento que en cualquier momento me van a carcomer todas las cosas que pienso y que no digo y que no voy a ser capaz de tomar ninguna decisión en realidad y me voy a quedar ahí para siempre, metido entre medio y callado, porque me cago de miedo de pensar en lo que podría pasar si le confesara esta hueá a mi mujer y también me asusta pensar en dejar esto que el Paulo y yo tenemos. Me pasa que sé que las dos opciones son demasiado pencas, pero es más penca todavía saber también que no tengo en realidad ninguna otra.

Me quedé haciendo tiempo. Quise quedarme haciendo tiempo en verdad, me demoré en todas las hueás que preparé. Planché mi ropa lento, guardé una muda de ropa en la mochila y me demoré como mina pensando qué chucha ponerme para ver al Paulo. No era que yo quería impresionarlo o alguna hueá así, el tema es que estaba buscando retrasar cada vez más nuestro encuentro que al final era inevitable. Es raro, pero siempre ratoneo cuando se trata del Paulo. Me pongo como cabro chico, me pongo tímido, me pongo nervioso. Hago las hueás piola, para que nadie cache en lo que estamos metidos. Igual, esa es la única forma de hacerlas, ¿o no? Para nosotros al menos. Tenemos que escondernos hasta cuando nos dure no más y no solo porque yo me estoy cagando a mi mujer, si no porque somos dos hueones que juegan a la pelota y que se atrevieron a estar juntos y ese debe ser uno de los mayores pecados del fútbol.

Penca el destino po Paulo, ¿cierto? No es justo la verdad. En una de esas, si nos hubiésemos conocido antes...

Miré el reloj en la pared del living. Son las ocho ya y mi promesa para el Paulo de estar en su casa a la hora se va yendo de a poco. Me atrasé a propósito, capaz que anduve haciendo tiempo como un último recurso para defenderme de Dybala. Probablemente. La hueá es que a las 8:15 me subí al auto y ahí, mirando el vidrio me dije que esta era la última oportunidad que tenía para arrepentirme de verdad. Podía devolverme a mi casa y guardar el auto, mandarle un mensaje al Paulo y decirle que perdón, pero que hasta aquí queda esta hueá. Que prefiero a mi familia. Que lo que estamos haciendo está mal.

Hubiera podido hacerlo, el tema es que no quiero y en verdad me he pasado harto tiempo haciendo hueás que no quiero hacer como para no poder darme un poquito de felicidad viviendo la vida que en realidad quiero vivir. No es justa la vida con nosotros, pero uno tiene que hacerla un poquito justa a veces. ¿Qué hueá tan mala puede pasar? ¿Qué tanto dolor podemos causar? Si todo es sin querer, al fin y al cabo.

El acelerador lo piso más nervioso que la chucha. Démosle no más, ya no puedo echarme para atrás. Manejo pensando que hoy día me lanzo y esa es la única hueá que tengo en la cabeza mientras busco la dirección de este hueón. El GPS me ayuda, yo igual cacho las calles y sé que la casa que arrendó no debería estar lejos, el tema es que las distancias entre las casas por este lado de Juárez igual son un poco grandes, entonces tení que estar super atento a no pasarte o a confundirte de casa. Buen sector escogió este hueón; es tranquilo, es piola, casi no pasan autos. Adelante mío va un Audi negro no más, lento. No lo adelanto, ¿para qué? La vocecita culiá del GPS me dice que mi destino está a 100 metros. Conchesumadre.

Entonces pasó al final. La hice. He llegado a mi destino, como dice el GPS, casi queriendo que vuelva a tierra y enfrente esta hueá de una. La casa que arrendó el Paulo se ve igual que las demás casas que tiene a los lados, con una reja negra alta y un antejardín bien grande. El pasto es lo único que le da el límite con las otras casas porque si querí ponerte a ver si tus vecinos están, con cuéa podí notar si está o no su auto. Supongo que esa hueá es mejor para nosotros y probablemente por eso mismo el Paulo eligió una casa así. Nadie nos cacharía acá, a menos que a este hueón lo hayan seguido. Mi auto no levanta sospecha y espero que yo tampoco, a pesar de la capucha del polerón que me pongo a sabiendas de que harto mal que se ve con la camisa azul que llevo encima. Vale la pena el desarreglo, ¿o no? Para que nadie cache que el jugador del Juárez es el hueón que viene a meterse a una casa con quién sabe quién a las 8:25 de la noche.

Cómo hablaría la gente si tuviera idea, hueón, cómo nos harían mierda...

Estaciono el auto afuera. Por la pantalla busco el contacto del Paulo y lo clickeo. Escuchando los pitidos me pregunto si acaso no es esta otra oportunidad. ¿Debería acelerar y salir corriendo no más? ¿Hacer como si esta hueá nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Esa es la hueá que tengo que hacer o es la hueá que quiero hacer?

En realidad, yo no quiero otra cuestión más que verlo a él.

No contestí, Paulo. No contestí.

— Che, Ángelo.

Puta la hueá.

— Paulo —es la única hueá que puedo decir. Qué bonita le suena la voz, me había olvidado de esa hueá.

— ¿Estás afuera? Veo un auto, ¿sos vos?

— Sí, soy yo.

Lo escuché suspirar por el teléfono y a mí se me imagino que ese suspiro lo dio como si hubiera esperado esta hueá demasiado tiempo, tanto, que podría hasta haber pensando que yo nunca iba a aparecer por aquí. Y puta, sí, lo pensé po Paulo, lo pensé caleta. Pero ganai tú otra vez y aquí me tení, dispuesto a aceptar la hueá que venga, aunque esa hueá nos haga mierda a los dos.

— Abro el portón para que puedas entrar, ¿dale? Con el auto.

— Ya.

— Lo hago al toque.

— Dale.

No quiso soltar el teléfono este hueón y cuando yo escuché y vi cómo se empezaron a abrir las rejas del antejardín, también seguí oyendo la voz del Paulo por el celular.

— Pensé que te habías arrepentido.

— ¿Te acordai que una vez yo te dije que no soy mucho de arrepentirme?

Se rió y todo en el Paulo suena lindo, suena diferente, suena especial y no sé si esa hueá es porque llevamos casi dos meses sin vernos y a mí hace rato que se me soltaron las trenzas o si es por algo más, pero no tengo ganas de descubrirlo, ¿para qué perder la magia? La verdad es que está bien así como está. Es lindo, diferente y especial porque es el Paulo no más, porque el Paulo es todas esas cosas. No me tengo que calentar la cabeza en hueás, si por algo estoy aquí ¿o no? Por algo estoy parado en la noche, afuera de una casa desconocida, esperando verle la cara a este hueón.

Apreté el acelerador entonces y en un dos por tres me metí a la casa. Más pasto verde tenía esta hueá cuando te fijabai en los costados, debe tener hasta piscina atrás. Me llamó la atención que el auto del Paulo era uno muy piola, que apenas se veía porque estaba como escondido más allá del garage. Es bonito acá, hueón. El espacio donde me estaciono tiene a la derecha una puerta que está abierta y es obvio que fue este hueón el que la dejó así para que entre no más. Yo me bajo del auto más nervioso que la chucha. Como que me duele la guata. ¿Cómo irá a estar el Paulo? Tampoco nos dejamos de ver años, pero cada vez que nos juntamos se me hace un hueón diferente y siento algo distinto por él. ¿Qué ira a ser ahora? ¿Qué nos irá a pasar ahora?

Cruzo la puerta del garage, me meto a un pasillo que al final me lleva a otra puerta que da a la cocina. Como un laberinto esta hueá. Abierta también en todo caso, me doy cuenta cuando giro la perilla. Estoy adentro y puta, el bichito en la cabeza, diciéndome que esta hueá está super mal, no lo puedo callar. Y yo quiero que se calle porque no hay tiempo para andar dando jugo ahora, si ya estoy acá ya. Es lo que es no más. La cocina es bonita, un poco más chica que la de mi casa no más. Está todo limpio, no hay nada de más y no está el Paulo. Yo la atravieso lento. Esta hueá es como caminar hacia la luz al final del túnel. Vale la pena el viaje igual, porque cruzando el umbral de la cocina yo veo un living a la derecha y a la izquierda un comedor y la única luz al final del túnel es el Paulo, de pie ahí al lado de la mesa.

Conchesumadre, era verdad. Ahí está el hueón, viéndome a mí, con su sonrisita suave de siempre. Igual a como lo tengo siempre en la cabeza, perfecto no más. Me dan ganas de suspirar, de puro verlo por fin al hueón. Tanto tiempo, Paulo. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. Puta que estai lindo, hueón.

Yo sé que al principio anduve super confundido, preguntándome si valía la pena hacer todo este esfuerzo, si valía la pena mentirles a todos para puro verlo otra vez y puta, la verdad es que no podría haber pagado un precio más justo. El Paulo está perfecto, intacto mirándome en jeans y una chaqueta negra y cuando él es el que se atreve a caminar primero, acercándose hasta que estamos frente a frente, y yo veo sus ojos verdes, siento el olor de su perfume y miro sus labios, me doy cuenta de que no podía haber sido de otra manera.

¿Para qué hacerme tantas preguntas al final? ¿Pa qué pegarme tanto en el pecho? Si por más que quiera, no me arrepiento de nada, de ni una hueá.

— Hola Ángelo. —Guachito... su voz, su acento. Parece irreal esta hueá y me la creería así, si no lo sintiera a él, si no pudiera ver su mano agarrándome el polerón. Yo lo miro no más, como si el hueón fuera una fantasma o una alucinación, no sé, algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hacer esta hueá me va a costar mi vida entera y yo sé eso mejor que nadie, si pelá no nos la vamos a llevar, pero aquí estoy, dándole para adelante no más. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la culpa, del miedo, de la pena. ¿Qué tení, hueón? ¿Qué chucha pasó cuando te conocí para que ahora no pueda pensar que haya otra hueá más correcta que estar contigo?

— Hola, Paulo. —Él me sonríe con su boca perfecta, pero yo no quiero un beso, no ahora, por lo menos. Yo quiero algo más íntimo, quiero sentir que esta hueá es verdad, que el Paulo está aquí, en frente mío, que es real que estamos en México y que yo no estoy soñando. Quiero sentir que el hueón no se va a ir y que todo lo que estamos haciendo algún día nos va a llevar a algo. Yo sé que es difícil, pero ¿y si lo intentamos? ¿Un ratito?

Puta que lo echaba de menos. Si yo tenía algunas dudas de esa hueá se disipan todas en cuanto mando a la mierda la ansiedad y lo abrazo. Puta que se siente rico por la cresta, puta qué extrañaba hacer esta hueá. El Paulo está calentito y conserva el mismo olor que sentí en su departamento en Turín y todos los miedos que yo pude tener allá y que siempre me impidieron hacerle cariño al Paulo como quería se van y yo no me doy ni cuenta de cuándo se van, pero no están y soy yo no más al final, queriendo querer al Paulo y queriendo que él lo sepa. Perdona, hueón, perdona por demorarme tanto en hacer esta hueá. Lo estrecho entre mis brazos y es sublime, por la chucha, qué dulce es escucharlo suspirar y sentir su pecho contra el mío y sus manos apretándome la espalda con fuerza, diciéndome sin palabras que él quería esta hueá y la esperaba tanto como yo.

Al menos así lo sentí.

El abrazo en el que nos fundimos nos duró, onda, minutos. No tenemos ninguna prisa en verdad, ¿para qué separarnos cuando se siente tan rico estar así, juntitos? Mi cara está pegada a su cuello, igual que la suya al mío. Por estos días no tenemos que pensar que esta hueá la podemos hacer solo a escondidas; adentro de esta casa, por fin, somos él y yo no más. Y puta que habíamos esperado por ser nosotros dos no más, ¿sí o no, Paulo? ¿Sí o no?

— No sabés cuánto te extrañé... —me susurró él, cuando nos separamos despacio. Yo no quería soltarlo al Paulo, no quería perder ese calorcito que habíamos agarrado con el abrazo. Igual lo hice eso sí, para verle la carita cuando me dijera esa hueá que me puta que me gustó escuchar.

— Lo mismo que yo, supongo.

Se volvió a reír y yo tuve que sonreír con él. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, callados no más, viéndonos fijo y a mí me dio la impresión que no hacíamos nada más que mirarnos porque no podíamos con tanta felicidad. Nos merecemos ser felices un poquito po, ¿cierto? Un poquito que sea. Como siempre ha sido, el Paulo dio el primer paso. No puede ser de otra manera, nosotros somos de puras costumbres y gestos. Fue él el que se impulsó, a penas, para pegarse de nuevo a mí y, ¿cómo negarle algo a este hueón? Si con esa carita bonita que tiene es imposible. Me pone una mano en la mejilla, me hace circulitos con su dedo y yo acorto las distancias, le doy por fin ese beso que puta que esperamos los dos... Un beso de este hueón, esa es la única hueá que necesito para mandar a la mierda cualquier culpa; su boca sabe justo como me acordaba, no hay ni un poco de decepción en darle un beso de nuevo y puta, igual que la vez que nos escondimos allá en Los Ángeles, tocarle la boca me produce sensaciones en la guata, en ningún lugar más.

No te separí tan luego Paulo, pienso yo, cuando lo siento soltarme los labios. Quedémonos así un ratito más. ¿Qué te cuesta? Igual, recibo feliz el besito que me da en la mejilla y mucho más el abrazo en el que me envuelve de nuevo cuando ya no nos estamos besando. ¿Vamos a pasar así estos días, Paulito? ¿Abrazados no más como si así ya no pudiéramos separarnos?

Podemos intentarlo, por lo menos.

Al final él retrocedió y yo pude contemplarlo de pies a cabeza. Se veía tan bonito como siempre el hueón, con unos jeans azules, una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra. Las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos lo hacían verse más chico no más, más fundido. Estai precioso, Paulo, vo' siempre estai precioso.

— Estás guapo —como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento este hueón. Yo me tuve que reír. El Paulo hace que se me escapen sonrisas así no más, ni siquiera me da el poder de decidir si quiero que se me note la felicidad o no.

— Y vo' me acabai de demostrar que ser bonito y ser bueno para la pelota no son los únicos talentos que tení —el Paulo me dio un golpecito en el brazo. Se pasó la mano por la frente y después asintió, como si tratara de convencerse de alguna hueá. Yo no quise preguntar— Se ve rico todo esto.

— Te adviertí que no soy un Masterchef, pero hice lo que pude.

— Puta Paulo, si lo hiciste tú yo ya sé que va a estar bueno.

Me gusta decirle cosas bonitas al Paulo, porque como que se achuncha entero y es lindo verlo torpe, rojo, con plancha. Cuando empezamos toda esta hueá fue él el que siempre dominó la situación, el que tiró la primera piedra, el que no tuvo miedo de pedirme nada y en realidad igual es bacán cambiar la situación, lo veo como una manera de darle a entender que él no está solo en esto y que las hueás que siente él cuando me habla por celular o me mira a la cara o me da un beso o me siente adentro, son las mismas que siento yo.

Igual el Paulo no me contesta, así que yo no puedo saber qué pasa en realidad por esa cabecita loca que tiene. Me dice que me siente y yo no estoy hoy día como para no complacer a este hueón en lo que sea que me pida. Siento que por estos días elhueón podría pedirme cualquier cosa y yo no sería capaz de decirle que no, así que le hago caso, me siento piola y veo las cosas que tiene ahí para comer. La verdad es que esta comida es harto más contundente que el asado que improvisamos allá en Italia, pero yo no me quejo. Está lindo todo. Desde la casa que arrendó este hueón con sus muebles vintage, pasando por el garage de laberinto y la mesa llena de cositas para los tacos y llegando hasta él. Yo sé que he dicho esta hueá demasiadas veces, pero es que es verdad. Está lindo el Paulo. Está como diferente, pero capaz que el Paulo siempre fue así y yo me doy cuenta ahora no más, que lo estoy mirando con otros ojos.

De la manera que sea, hoy día me parece el hueón más lindo que se me ha pasado por delante y puta, estoy seguro de que si saliéramos a caminar ahora por las calles de Juárez, tapados por la noche no más, México entero se arrodillaría ante él.

Puta que estoy cagado, ¿o no? Maricón y más encima cursi. Buenísima combinación.

Pero esta es la hueá que hace el Paulo, ¿cachan? Así me tiene el culiao, siendo capaz casi de escribirle un poema y dedicarle canciones para celebrar que me mira apenas. Tantas veces que me negué a mí mismo que el me gustaba el pico y ahora es a un hueón al que le estoy dedicando canciones. No es cualquier hueón igual, es el Paulo. El Paulo, po. El hueón a quién quise ver pal rato no más y que ahora no me imagino tenerlo solo por una noche. Cómo cambian las cosas, por la chucha.

— Una vez fui a un restaurant de comida mexicana en Italia —Paulito empezó a hablar de la nada, capaz que estuve mucho rato callado y no me di cuenta no más. Pescó una tortilla y se puso a echarle hueás encima. Yo me quedé viéndolo, pero no tomé nada. — La verdad es que fanático del picante no soy y lo que probé casi me quema la boca...

— Los tacos no son picantes.

— No, o sea, no si no querés. ¿No te vas a servir? —me preguntó de una, cuando cachó que yo no estaba moviendo las manos.

— Obvio que sí.

— Dale, entonces.

— Es que te veo como hiperventilado po, hueón, como ansioso. Hablai y hablai mientras te preparai el taco, cálmate.

El Paulo se acomodó en su silla. Me dejó ver sus ojitos lindos.

— No estoy ansioso.

— Es normal igual. A mí me empezó a doler la guata desde que se fue mi mujer. —Lo vi debatirse ahí frente a mí, si acaso ponerse a reír o fruncir el ceño. Al final optó por lo primero.

— ¿Vos estás nervioso?

— Ansioso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por comerte los tacos o por comerme a mí?

Paulo, hueón, te adoro.

— Esperé harto rato por esta hueá po, hueón. Por verte en persona de nuevo.

Dejó el taco en su plato. Sus ojos verdes los tengo encima y no quiero tenerlos en otro lado, en verdad.

— ¿Pensaste que no iba a venir?

— No —contesté altiro. Parecíamos tan ínfimos, hueón, solos los dos en esa casa tan grande. Ojalá pudiéramos ser así afuera, en la vida real. Ojalá pudiéramos ser tan nadie para que a ninguna persona le importara lo que hacemos o lo que no. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes, Paulo, cuando ni tú ni yo éramos alguien. — Sabía que ibai a venir, esa era la hueá, por eso me ponía más ansioso, porque te esperaba caleta. Sabía que era cuestión de que pasaran los días no más, que nos íbamos a ver sí o sí.

El Paulo miró por segundos su plato.

— Yo me imaginaba que en algún momento me ibas a decir que no querías que viniera.

Me tocó a mi arrugar la frente ahora, ¿por qué haría esa hueá yo? O sea, sí, tengo hartas razones, pero ninguna que haya compartido en verdad con el Paulo.

— Nunca decís si querés o no.

Paulo, hueón. Escuchar esa hueá me hizo sonreír.

Yo me acuerdo de que cuando recién nos pusimos a pololear con la Pame ella siempre me sacaba en cara que yo no cachaba nunca las indirectas que me mandaba, onda, cuando quería alguna hueá o cuando algo le molestaba. Yo me defendía diciendo que en verdad todos los hombres somos así, si todos somos como despistados, escuchamos poco, pescamos poco, como que no vemos más allá. No era una hueá mía, si yo estaba terrible enamorado, no era con intención el que dejara pasar algunas cuestiones. Se me iban no más, no cachaba. Con el tiempo igual he aprendido a ser menos hueón. O sea, tení que aprender no más en realidad si tení mujer e hijas, porque eso es ya otro nivel. Y puta, todos los años que he tenido de práctica me dejan clarito a dónde va este hueón con las dos frases que se acaba de pegar. Una cosa es hacerse el hueón y otra es serlo en realidad.

— Es verdad, no te lo digo nunca —soy yo ahora el que lo mira a los ojos. — Pero quiero po Paulo, siempre quiero.

No me dijo nada de vuelta, pero yo no soy hueón; el Paulo no necesita palabras para hablar, en verdad nosotros nunca hemos necesitado decirnos las hueás a la cara, somos más de gestos. Supongo que eso es herencia de haber empezado esta hueá escondidos y de tener que mantenerla así, por nuestro bien. La sonrisita que se pegó, chiquitita y piola, mientras le echaba el tomate a su taco me hizo quedarse seguro de que la entendí clarita y de que, puta, él también. 

De ahí como que se nos soltó la lengua. En verdad todas las cosas que el Paulo había preparado fueron caleta y era obvio que no nos íbamos a comer todo, si al final estábamos más entretenidos conversando que comiéndonos los tacos. La comida estaba rica, el Paulo tiene buena mano, pero fue más un complemento. Le agradezco el gesto, pero yo lo hubiera pasado igual de bien y hubiera estado igual de contento si el hueón hubiera hecho unos completos con marraqueta no más para picotear. No es la comida, no es la casa, no es el lugar, es porque es él. Estoy contento porque puedo estar con él, por nada más.

Hablamos harto, caleta. Le pregunté cómo seguía su pierna después de la lesión y me dijo que se sentía cada día mejor. Se había tratado con el kinesiólogo de su selección, así que estaba confiado en que iba a llegar bien para el comienzo de temporada en la Juve. Bacán po, le sonreí yo. Tení que cuidarte esa pierna. El Paulo se puso a reír. No tengo que hacer esfuerzos, pero podría hacer la excepción por estos días, eh. Ay, Paulito, hueón. Los dos sabemos la hueá que va a pasar más rato, estamos haciendo tiempo no más.

Me contó de su Navidad también. De que había puesto todo de su parte pero que no soportaba a los papás de la Oriana, que a veces él se imaginaba que sospechaban, porque la verdad es que eran más pesados que la cresta según é. Igual es una lata que tenga que aguantar esa hueá y más encima por una mina con la que no está ni ahí, pero nada que hacerle, él mismo lo dijo después. Al menos se pudo escapar para acá. Yo le conté que puta que me había costado encontrar los regalos de las niñas y que se habían quedado dormidas en la cena, así que igual fue medio penca porque tuvieron que abrir los regalos al otro día. El Paulo pareció acordarse de alguna hueá cuando dije eso, saltó de una, "esperame acá" y se paró de repente, se metió por uno de los pasillos que imagino yo que llevan a alguna pieza y volvió apuradito con dos bolsas como de regalo en la mano.

Yo lo quedé mirando. Me ofreció las bolsas, que tenían diseños de gatitos (¿coincidencia?).

— ¿Y esto? —le pregunté sin cachar mucho. El Paulo se volvió a sentar.

— Quise traerles a las nenas unos regalos por Navidad. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Puta, Paulo, hueón. No dejai de darme razones. Yo lo quedé mirando.

Cuando yo estaba en mi casa, tratando de que la Navidad con mi familia fuera la misma Navidad de todos los años que hemos pasado juntos y pidiéndole en la mente al Paulo que por favor la cagara para que no nos fuéramos a la mierda estaba puro hueviando. Este hueón no la va a cagar, nosotros ya estamos cagados.

No me pude aguantar la sonrisa, porque por esta noche, por lo menos, soy el hueón más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Cómo me va a molestar? —susurré despacito— Gracias, Paulo.

No dijo "de nada". Sonrió no más, con esa sonrisa bonita y esos ojos lindos que tiene. No tenemos salida nosotros.

Al final no nos comimos todo lo que había en la mesa, lo que era super obvio porque el Paulo se había ido al chancho y ninguno de los dos parece que es bueno para comer. Bueno, igual no nos juntamos específicamente para servirnos unos tacos, esta no es nada la escapada a Turín y los dos lo tenemos claro. Por eso no me sorprendió que cuando ya nos habíamos dicho todo el Paulo se pusiera de pie, avisándome con un discreto "voy al baño" que la hueá iba a empezar. Yo no soy hueón, pero hice como que la señal había sido una cuestión sin importancia y me ofrecí a ordenar las cosas de la mesa y lavar los platos. El Paulo se fue para el segundo piso y yo lo quedé mirando hasta que ya no lo alcancé a ver allá arriba.

Conchesumadre, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Me demoré, empecé lavando como a las nueve un cuarto y cuando ya dejé todo limpio el reloj de la cocina marcaba casi veinte para las diez. Mi mujer no me había hablado por WhatsApp. El Paulo no había bajado y a mí se me podía haber ocurrido que algo le podría haber pasado, si es que no supiera la hueá que estaba haciendo.

La verdad es que algunas de las hueás que me dijo el Arturo allá en la gira me hicieron harto sentido y también como que me dejaron un poquito en vergüenza. Igual admito que puede que peque de inexperto no más, en verdad yo no sé demasiado de esta hueá. La primera vez que me tiré al Paulo fue también la primera vez que culié con un hueón, entonces yo de verdad que no tenía idea como de las hueás que tení que hacer antes de o de que el sexo entre hombres igual es distinto a culiar a una mina, además que para mí la hueá era una vez y se acabó. No tenía presupuestado que me iba a quedar gustando y menos que al Paulo lo iba a seguir viendo y, puta, cuando me di cuenta de que la hueá parece que era para largo tampoco hice el intento de buscar información para cachar qué onda.

El Arturo dijo que yo era un descariñado porque no se la he chupado al Paulo y tampoco le he dado un "besito negro" como lo llamó el hueón y básicamente remarcando esas hueás el Arturo me quiso decir que yo pensaba en mí no más cuando culiaba con el Paulo y que me importaba pasarla bien a mí y que mala cuéa si al Paulo no le gustaba algun hueá o quería hacer otra cosa. Algo de razón tiene el Arturo, pero de verdad que yo nunca lo hice de mala onda ni de egoísta. Lo hacía porque no sabía no más, o sea, el Paulo siempre termina cuando culiamos y me imagino yo que eso significa que le calienta, que le gusta y además, nunca se ha quejado tampoco. La hueá en realidad es que yo igual tenía (tengo, tal vez) la noción de que el Paulo la pasa bien si se la meten por el poto y fin, como si esa hueá fuera lo único que él necesitara para disfrutar el sexo.

Y después de que Vidal me sacara en cara precisamente esa hueá, puta, yo igual caché que algo de razón tenía y para no quedar como un amante apretado me puse a ver cosas por internet. A buscar información, me refiero, a cachar bien qué onda esta hueá. Lo hice con más plancha que la cresta eso sí, porque qué chucha meterte a internet a buscar tips para culiarte a un hueón (y para culiártelo bien). Me enteré de hueás locas igual, como que esta hueá es un submundo y hay de todo. Por ejemplo, antes yo pensaba que como el hoyo es estrecho con que el Paulo se metiera los dedos un rato era suficiente para que le cupiera el pene, pero resulta que no, que igual él tiene que hacer otras hueás antes de pasar el chico. Hueás brígidas igual po, hueón, y un poco asquerosas. O sea, tiene que hacer eso justamente para que yo después no me ande quejando de alguna hueá media rancia... y más si se la meto sin condón.

Esa es otra hueá. Yo sé que el condón es importante porque las enfermedades y las guaguas y toda la hueá, pero con el Paulo, puta, ni me acuerdo de usarlo. En verdad a mí no me gusta usar condón y en la casa siempre era mi señora la que se tomaba las pastillas, no pensé yo, ni la primera vez ni la última, que esa hueá era necesaria con el Paulo. Obvio que este hueón no tiene sida ni ninguna hueá rara y yo no le puedo hacer una guagüita, ¿entonces pa qué? Si es más rico hacerlo a fierro pelao... Entonces ahí leí que, puta, que si termino adentro para mí es la raja porque la sensación es exquisita, hueón, pero que capaz que pal Paulo no lo es tanto. Queda con todos los mocos adentro y después se tiene que limpiar y la sensación para él igual debe ser rara, ¿o no? No sé si le gusta. Nunca se lo he preguntado.

Pero la hueá es que leí harto y me informé de muchas cosas que no tenía idea. Saqué conclusiones, aprendí. Al fin y al cabo, obvio que toda la hueá es distinta porque no estai penetrando una vagina, estai penetrando un culo, pero tampoco es tan diferente cuando no pensai en meterla no más y te enfocai más en las hueás previas. Obvio que al Paulo le debe gustar que le hagan cariño y que lo toquen, si a quién no le gusta. Obvio que debe dolerle que yo sea medio frío, si él siempre fue el primero en atreverse a tocar, a acariciar, hasta a pedir un beso. Obvio que debe tener ganas, algunas veces al menos, de hacer el amor, en vez de tener sexo no más.

Y la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de esa hueá, porque esta es la primera vez que vamos a compartir la cama desde que nos dimos cuenta de que la calentura se convirtió en algo más.

Esta es la primera vez que vamos a compartir la cama desde que el Paulo dijo que me quería.

Estoy un poco ansioso por la hueá.

La escalera chilló y yo miré altiro. Quién más podía ser en verdad. El Paulo me estaba viendo desde como la mitad de la escalera. Se había sacado su chaqueta y parece que no tenía intenciones de hablarme en realidad, se quedó mirando con esa carita de él no más, seductora, sensual y a mí se me pasaron por la cabeza un millón de cuestiones, pero ninguna le hacía el peso a lo que tener al Paulo acá, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, me producía en la guata. Nunca necesitamos palabras con este hueón, yo sé que lo he dicho mil veces, pero es que nunca me había pasado una hueá así con alguien. Como que siento lo que él siente o lo que quiere, porque es exactamente la misma hueá que quiero yo y tener una conexión así o imaginarte que podí llegar a tener una conexión como esa es una hueá demasiado cuática

Yo lo sigo, no puedo hacer otra hueá más que seguirlo. El Paulo me ofrece su mano cuando estoy subiendo los primeros peldaños y esta hueá de repente es mágica. No hablamos, nos movemos en puro silencio, yo dejo que él me guíe en la escalera y después por los pasillos como si me tuviera embrujado. Seguimos de la mano, no nos soltamos nunca. Le veo la espalda al Paulo, le veo la cintura que se le marca con la camisa tan apretada que tiene encima, sus jeans parece que le bailaran... Llegamos a una pieza, al umbral de una puerta abierta. Aquí estamos po, hueón. Al final todo nos trae hasta acá. A una pieza que tiene una cama blanca, un ventanal grande y que, sin la lámpara de la mesa ni la ampolleta del techo prendidas, agarra un poco de luz por el farol de la calle que alcanza a iluminarla entre las cortinas corridas. No hay mejor escenario en verdad, no hay mejor tiempo ni mejor compañía. Somos los dos no más, como tenía que ser.

El Paulo me suelta la mano de repente y por fin ahí se da vuelta a mirarme.

No puedo con esta hueá dolorosa que me aprieta el pecho.

— Estai hermoso, hueón —le confieso con la vergüenza a flor de piel y es que, ¿qué más se le puede decir cuando sus ojos le brillan así, cuando su pelo se le cae por la frente y cuando su mirada te habla tanto? No quiero dejar de mirarte, Paulo. No quiero que esta sea la última vez.

Él me da un beso. Como siempre, ahorramos palabras y usamos los gestos. Yo no me quejo, ¡quién se podría quejar! Ser besado por el Paulo es un hueá extraña, no sabría nunca cómo describirlo, es único. Hoy día es suave, no tiene apuro el hueón o quiere grabarse de alguna manera este beso en la cabeza. Eso se me ocurre a mí cuando siento sus brazos en el cuello, su pecho rozando el mío. Nos damos un beso despacio, tierno... Me moja toda la boca y los labios, pero la hacemos lento, ¿para qué apurarse? Total, tenemos toda la noche.

Entramos a la pieza así, pegados todavía. Es como si la boca de este hueón tuviera algún imán, no sé, algo que te hace imposible soltarla. La probaste una vez y cagaste. Como que te volví adicto. Yo no me despego del beso que nos estamos dando mientras el Paulo va retrocediendo; despacito le voy buscando la cintura con las manos, le voy haciendo cariño por debajo de su camisa. Tiene la piel caliente, pero suavecita, como la primera vez. Me voy más arriba, siento su espalda, se le notan los músculos a este hueón. Qué cuerpo tuyo, Paulo, cuánto lo echaba de menos. Las manos de él se ponen a jugar con mi pelo, volví al castaño hace poco y los dedos del Paulo se me hacen como mágicos, como si me tocara la cabeza con demasiada ternura.

Despacito nos vamos acariciando los dos, nos vamos atreviendo a sacarnos la ropa. Es chistoso igual, pero siento que esta vez estamos casi con miedo, como si nunca hubiéramos culiado antes y nos diera susto hacer alguna hueá que al otro le puede no gustar. Nos vamos conociendo de a poco, las manos medias temblorosas del Paulo afirmadas bien en mi cadera mientras yo le doy besos en el cuello me hacen estar seguro de esa hueá. Estuvimos lejos demasiado tiempo, pero en verdad eso no significa nada. Al Paulo igual lo siento tan conocido como nuevo, es una sensación muy cuática, no sé bien cómo explicarla.

La piel del Paulo tiene un sabor rico, tiene un olor también demasiado propio, no me he podido olvidar nunca de esa hueá, desde que tiramos la primera vez en el camarín de Argentina. Su perfume es algo que te envicia, como que me podría pasar la vida metido en su cuello, dándole besos y escuchando sus quejidos porque el Paulo es super sensible en el cuello. Se eriza entero cuando uno lo toca ahí y puta, le hace honor a su apodo.

La pieza se va poniendo más oscura, pero nosotros no nos preocupamos de prender ninguna luz. La única que nos alumbra sigue siendo la del farol afuera, convenientemente puesta ahí para que nos alumbre justo y yo pueda ver los ojos del Paulo, brillantes, lindos y sus labios entre abiertos, apurados a buscarme otro beso. Yo se lo doy, le daría todos los besos que quiera. No se puede sentir mejor esta hueá y eso es hermoso y terrible, las dos hueás a la vez, porque estar aquí, así, con el Paulo entre los brazos, con sus manos por todos lados, se siente como la única hueá que está bien, como si así debiera ser para siempre, como si así tuvo que haber sido siempre. ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes, Paulo? Esa hueá no me deja de dar vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Por qué no hicimos otra hueá con nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió algo más simple, algo más normal? Algo que por lo menos no hiciera esta hueá más difícil de lo que ya es.

Es perro el destino. No nos quiere juntos no más y es penca darse cuenta de esa hueá, ahora que nosotros dos sí nos queremos juntos.

Afuera mi polera, afuera su camisa, el Paulo se da el tiempo de darme besos por el pecho y por los brazos, como si quisiera aprenderse todos los tatuajes que tengo. Baja lento, sus manos se pasean por encima, me tocan la tula por sobre el pantalón y yo he vivido esta hueá muchas veces como para no reconocerlo. Puta, Paulo... Él me mira, cuando está en cuclillas ya en el piso. Me dan unas ganas de agarrarlo y levantarlo y acostarnos en la cama de una... Quisiera decirle alguna hueá, pero el Paulo mirándome todo el rato, mientras me desabrocha el pantalón, lo baja lento y también me baja los boxers ya dice todo.

Conchesumadre, cómo me gusta esta hueá. Es imposible olvidarte de una hueá así, de las manos del Paulo y de su boca también. Me hace una paja, pero despacito, siempre mirándome, puta Paulo, ¿te gusta esa hueá? ¿Te gusta verme así, más caliente que la chucha por ti? Porque así me poní, po, hueón. Así me poní vo'. No se me paró nunca esa noche con mi mujer, pero contigo, chucha, basta mirarte. De ahí, a la boca y fue. Una chupada como los dioses, hasta que le duela la mandíbula al hueón y yo, uff, yo me siento en las nubes, si esta hueá debe ser una de las cuestiones más ricas que he vivido, hueón. Meterte en la boca del Paulo es sobrenatural. Una garganta profunda, una chupada en las bolas, la lengua ahí, justo en la cabeza, rozándome el tuerto. No, hueón, yo terminaría así, de puro sentir al Paulo chupándomela, pero no es la idea.

Cosita rica, qué hueá no te haría viéndote así, con la boca hinchada por chupar pico. Lo tomé del hombro, ya po, Paulo, vayamos al asunto altiro. El hueón me da un beso y puta, ni un asco para esta hueá. Se ríe cuando yo le aprieto el culo con las manos, pero como juego no más, para que cache lo que me gusta estar así, pegadito a él, con el pico parado apretándole el suyo que está igual adentro de sus pantalones. Otro beso nos damos. Yo feliz. Y después otro beso, y otro y otro y otro, nos reíamos como pendejos. Es mágica esta hueá, no lo puedo describir de otra manera. Somos dos hueones felices de estar así, solos, tocándonos sin que nadie cache, como si nos pudiéramos pasar la vida juntos, sin miedo a nada, sin darle explicaciones a nadie...

Sácate los pantalones, le dije yo, después de que paramos de reírnos y de darnos besos. El Paulo me sonrió con esa sonrisa de gato que tiene y al toque lo hizo. A la cama se subió altiro y a mí me sorprendió verlo acostarse de guata de una. No po, guachito, si no va a ser nada así la hueá. Me subí con él, pero lo agarré de los muslos. Date vuelta, le susurré cerca de la nuca. El Paulo me miró sin que se le pudiera borrar la sonrisa. Tuve que darle un beso, tuve que hacerlo no más, no me aguanté.

— ¿Cara a cara? —me preguntó, después de sacarse el boxer también. Se acostó de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas, haciéndose una pajita. Puta la vista, hueón, el hoyo rico que se gasta este culiao... y hoy día es para mí no más.

— Mmm —me salió un ronroneo casi. Me puse entre medio de sus piernas, era hueá de entrarle no más, si el Paulo lo estaba pidiendo. — ¿Te gusta más así? ¿O preferí de espaldas?

El Paulo se rió. Yo sentí sus manos en mi espalda y de repente me vi ahí, entre sus piernas, rozándonos los picos y los pechos. El Paulo me había empujado cerca, acariciándome los hombros y las paletas con fuerza, como si quisiera convencerse de que yo estaba ahí, entre medio de él y de que no me iba a ir. Me dio un beso de nuevo y por un ratito nos quedamos así, abrazados, sintiéndonos no más.

— Te quiero estar mirando —susurró él cuando me alejé.

A mí me dio pena escuchar esa hueá, pero no sé por qué. Traté de que no se notara igual, de que pasara piola.

— Dale —y contesté al final, soltándolo. Me senté entre sus piernas, para acomodarme bien. — Pásame una almohada. —le pedí.

El Paulo frunció el ceño un poco, pero me obedeció.

— Levanta, levanta. —dije, tratando de que subiera las caderas. Le eché una miradita loca, el hueón no estaba demasiado seguro de qué chucha pasaba, se notaba. Yo aproveché. Le puse la almohada debajo y dejé que se acomodara, de ahí me puse cómodo yo— Tírate más abajo.

Apoyó mejor la cabeza en la almohada de más arriba y yo me bajé de la cama.

— ¿Ángelo? —me llamó, confundido. Se le veía en su carita y bueno, primera vez que tomo las riendas de esta hueá yo, hay que ponerle bueno. Le tiré un beso, bien amariconado. El Paulito se puso a reír, se tapó la cara con las manos y se hundió en la cama. Ay, hueón...

Ya, démosle no más. Me arrodillé en frente de la cama, le sostuve los tobillos y le levanté las piernas. Lo agarré de los muslos, pero más nervioso que la cresta. Chucha, la hueá... Yo busqué información, después de que el Arturo me lo dijo la hueá me quedó dando vueltas y quise cachar qué onda. En internet al menos decía que la hueá hacía llegar al cielo a los pasivos (pasivos po, hueón, un término nuevo para aprender. Me voy a hacer experto en esta hueá), si lo hací bien en todo caso. Y yo cero experiencia. Chupando sapos, sí, pero chupando otra hueá... No voy a mentir, igual me da un poquito de asco, porque es raro, ¿o no? No andai por la vida chupando potos. Hasta la hueá suena terrible, hueón... pero dale, si aquí estamos. No hay parte del cuerpo que no le haya besado al Paulo y tampoco hay parte mía que el hueón no haya tocado. Como que se lo debo igual, ¿cierto? Qué tan malo puede ser...

Le miré entre medio, como con plancha igual. No es como impactante vérselo al Paulo, si la verdad es que la vista no es fea... El hueón está depilado entero (lo que puta que se agradece); tiene los muslos lisitos, las piernas igual y el hoyo y los cocos también, entonces tampoco es que sea desagradable mirarlo. Y puta, tiene un culo hueón... que, como siempre digo, debe haber sacado con más que puro ejercicio. Es bien rico el hueón, si esa es la verdad. Echo una miradita para arriba, a ver si me está mirando. Nada, el Paulo está viendo al techo. ¿Le agregamos un poquito de cariño? Si igual te lo merecí, hueón.

Me incorporé, pero le sostuve los muslos y el Paulo se movió conmigo. Se los solté despacito, para ponerme encima. Qué te veí lindo, hueón. El Paulo como que exuda sensualidad, es increíble. Le doy un beso en la boca que él me responde con ansias, voy bajando para dejarle besitos por el pecho, por sus tetillas, por su tatuaje rico, por sus calugas, por su ombligo, por la pelvis y cuando llego al pico, me trago el dolor de guata, le doy un lengüetazo piola, chico no más, que el Paulo responde con un gemido. Hueón rico, lo repito, te lo merecí.

Al culo por fin; le dejo un besito mojado entre los huevos y el hoyo, para puro calentar motores. Te gusta, hueón, esa hueá está clara, si mira cómo empezai a jadear. Ya, démosle no más. Que la hueá no sea en vano. Con todo sino pa qué. Se lo abro despacito, para tener el hoyo ahí, expuesto para mí. Lo tiene medio abierto y, puta, me imagino yo que el hueón debe haberse metido los dedos cuando me dijo que iba al baño. Puta, qué nervios, hueón. Como que siento que la perso no me va a dar. Ya, pichula. Démosle hueón, démosle. Si no lo hago ahora no lo voy a hacer nunca. Qué tanta hueá. Le escupí un poquito, para prepararlo. De ahí, puta, ya, la hice.

Qué sensación más rara, hueón... No sé, ni siquiera sé bien cómo decir que es porque es raro no más. No sabe mal, como imaginé que iba a saber. El Paulo tiene como sabor a limpio, tiene olor a jabón y puta, mientras le chupo medio achunchado el hoyo, sin atreverme todavía a meterle la lengua, la hueá que se siente como la gloria es empezar a escucharlo gemir, a quejarse como si esta hueá le encantara. Yo ando demasiado preocupado de hacerlo bien como para mirar pa arriba a ver la carita del hueón, pero si ya anda llorando, me imagino que mal no lo estoy haciendo. De ahí me acomodo mejor, para que no me duelan las rodillas ni los codos y me lanzo, pero tímido. El hoyito medio abierto del Paulo se abre también para que yo le meta la lengua, despacito no más, piola, de a poquito. Se siente muy raro, hueón, muy raro.

— La puta madre, Ángelo... —La voz del Paulito, suave, mezclada con su respiración, más agitada que la chucha. Lo estoy haciendo bien parece. Le está gustando esta hueá.

Yo no sé bien por cuánto tiempo se supone que tengo que hacer esto. No salía esa hueá en el artículo que me leí. Pero bueno, le sigo metiendo la lengua de a poco, chupándole después por fuera el hoyo para variar. El Paulo está en el cielo, tiene el pico bien parado y no se ha pajeado si quiera. Igual bacán, ¿o no? Como que te sube el ego. Pero bueno, chuparle el ano no es precisamente la hueá que vinimos a hacer acá. Mucho, mucho ya. Estuvo bueno, pero es como suficiente para ser la primera vez. Le dí la última chupada para soltarlo al final, un besito en el muslo le dejé igual para no ser tan frío. El Paulo bajó sus piernas solo, como si las tuviera dormidas, apenas. Ojalá te haya gustado po, Paulo, se hace lo que se puede. Me subí encima de la cama de nuevo, gateando.

El Paulo tenía los ojos cerrados y le pude ver el pecho bajando y subiendo. Puta que erí rico, hueón.

— ¿Te gustó? —me atreví a preguntarle.

El hueón abrió los ojos, me miró sin decir nada por un rato y puta, yo pensé que me iba a sacar en cara que no tengo mucho talento para la hueá, pero no, fue él no más. Sonrió altiro, se veía precioso. Me atrapó con las piernas y con los brazos, me caí encima y los dos nos pusimos a reír. Enredados de las piernas, abrazados, juntos, pegados, así nos dimos un beso.

Puros besos esta noche, hueón, puros besos.

— No soy un masterchef como dijiste tú en la hueá —le dije de broma. Qué rico tenerlo así, por la chucha, debajo mío, abrazado... — Pero ojalá no haya dado mucho jugo.

— Mmmm —volvió a ronronear— Para ser primerizo lo hiciste bastante bien. —¿Quién más se lo habrá hecho, hueón? Ronaldo me imagino. — No, che, Ángelo —me insistió. Supongo que debo haberme ido un poco pensando en esa hueá, porque el Paulo me tomó la cara para que lo mirara — Me encantó.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. No me quejo si lo querés volver a hacer.

— Ay, Paulo.

Otro beso. Uno más, que suene y que se sienta.

Me encantai Paulo, esa es la verdad.

— Puta, qué bueno, porque ya pensaba yo que la iba a cagar.

El Paulo no me dijo nada. Se quedó haciéndome cariño en la cara, mirándome no más.

— ¿Le damos entonces?

— ¿Querés ponerla?

— ¿Tú no? ¿Fue demasiada la chupá? —Siempre su risa como respuesta, siempre.

— Hay lubricante ahí en el mueble del baño.

— Voy a buscarlo.

Salí de la cama, después de soltarme por fin de las piernas y las manos del Paulo. Camino al baño me aproveché de hacer una pajita piola, para que no se quedara dormido el amigo; si ya pasé la prueba de la chupá de culo no hay que guatear ahora. En el mueble que estaba en la pared, en la primera puertita, el Paulo había dejado un tubito de lubricante. Lo agarré y de vuelta pa la pieza. Él estaba ahí, tiradito en las sábanas, haciéndose cariño en la guata.

Yo lo quedé mirando, antes de subirme de vuelta a la cama.

— ¿Qué? —me pregunta casi desafiante el hueón. No te pongai así po, Paulo, no te tirí a león. Me senté entre sus piernas medio burlesco.

— ¿Te he dicho lo rico que te veí así, en la camita, abierto de piernas para que yo te lo meta?

El Paulo se pone rojo, pero la verdad es que ha estado rojo desde antes.

— No en palabras.

Me reí.

— Bueno, te veí rico po hueón. —El Paulo se lamió los labios. Te gusta que te digan esa hueá, te gusta saber que gustai, hueón. Esa hueá me quedó clarita, sobre todo cuando se incorporó un poco y me dio un beso agarrándome del cuello. Lindo, hueón. Tus besos también me gustan, Paulo, te lo juro, pero vamos a lo importante ahora. Al final me eché lubricante en la tula, me lo esparcí con la mano y me dejé un poquito en los dedos. El Paulo abrió las piernas, como diciéndome que hiciera la hueá luego y puta, sí, la verdad es que yo también estoy más caliente que la chucha, pero espérate un poquito Paulo, déjame probar una hueá.

— Te estoy esperando...

— ¿Te gusta también si hago esta hueá? —se lo solté, sin miedo. Le había metido un dedo sin avisar, pero lo metí no más, hundiéndolo un poquito, no lo moví. El Paulo me quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto.

Por fa, que no quede como hueón.

Una vueltita con el dedo y tal cual como salía en internet, le hice un "ven aquí".

El Paulo gimió despacito.

— ¿Es la próstata esa hueá? En Internet decía que se sentía la raja. —Hablé como para justificarme, por si la cagaba. El Paulito no me respondió. — ¿Paulo? —De nuevo. Ven aquí po, Paulito, venga hartas veces, venga con su papi.

Puros suspiros, hueón, el Paulo se retuerce en la cama, como el gatito que es.

— Eso es un sí, ¿o no? —No me dejí con la intriga po, hueón.

El Paulo abrió los ojos. Me miró con una carita, como si me dijera que ya estaba bueno, que cortara el hueveo, que estaba chato de que anduviera puro experimentando con él.

— ¿Hacelo?

Nos quedamos mirando.

— Hacelo, por fa, hacelo.

Ay, Paulo. ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho? Lo voy a decir hasta que me entre en la cabeza. Tú vai a ser mi muerte.

— ¿Querí que me ponga condón? —por si acaso. Hay que ser caballero.

— No —me contestó, pero era puras sonrisas el hueón. Yo me encogí de hombros.

— Por si acaso. —repetí y el Paulo se puso a reír. Su risa suena muy linda, hueón, en verdad.

— Echaba de menos esto. —dijo despacito, mientras veía cómo yo me metía entre medio de sus piernas, abriéndolas para tener el hoyo más a la vista. Me agarré el pico con la mano, se lo rocé encima despacito.

— ¿Culiar?

Me dijo que no con la cabeza.

— Estar juntos.

Nos quedamos callados. Nos quedamos callados y no hicimos ningún movimiento, el Paulo dejó de balancear las caderas y yo me solté el pico. Tiene razón el hueón, culiar no es realmente lo que se echa de menos. Yo no echo de menos el culo del Paulo tanto como echo de menos sus labios ni tampoco extraño su cuerpo para puro tirármelo, lo busqué y lo esperé por meses para sentirlo cerca, para tocarlo, para abrazarlo, para quererlo no más. Algo cambió y eso es justo lo que cambió entre nosotros. Míranos po, hueón. Mira cómo estamos. Tenemos las piernas enredadas y juntas, estamos en una cama, nos hemos tocado, nos hemos querido aprender el cuerpo del otro de memoria, capaz que para acordarnos después cuando ya no podamos siquiera vernos y esta hueá sea un recuerdo no más. Yo puedo ver su perfil lindo, su cara de niño chico roja por la luz que entra por la ventana que no tiene las cortinas bien corridas. Veo sus ojos y puta, la verdad es que no necesito más.

Todo lo que quiero de este mundo, hueón, todas las hueás que podría necesitar para sentirme completo las tengo aquí, en esta casa, en esta pieza, en esta cama contigo. No quiero nada más, no busco nada más. Nada más que tus ojos que me están mirando fijo, porque sí po, hueón, es la primera vez que no vamos a culiar, esta es la primera vez que vamos a hacer el amor. No nos decimos nada de eso, pero yo puedo leerlo en su mirada. No podemos dejar de mirarnos, como si no nos creyéramos a lo que hemos llegado. Nadie nunca se lo imaginó po, hueón. Una vez te dije que me gustabai, ¿te acordai? Y tú me contestaste después con un te quiero. Yo de puro cobarde no he sido capaz de responderte. Al fin y la cabo, parece que de los dos el más fuerte erí tú. Pero aquí va de todas formas, ¿podrá leerlo el Paulo solo con mirarme? ¿Podrá cachar la hueá que estoy sintiendo como yo sé lo que está sintiendo él? Te quiero, Paulo. Te quiero de verdad.

Un empujón entonces. Lento, cuidadoso, despacito para que no le duela. Lo miro a la cara, ¿le dolerá? No creo, tiene los ojos cerrados. Un poquito más adentro y se empieza a quejar, pero con esos ruiditos suaves que hace él no más. Vamos lento, si no tenemos prisa igual. Nadie nos apura. Nada nos apura. Me voy hundiendo y la sensación es exquisita, junto con la boca del Paulo, esta debe ser la mejor que he tenido en la vida por lejos; sentir la carne de él abriéndose de a poco, el roce con mi pene, lo caliente que es adentro, lo apretado... Hasta las bolas. Ahí paro un poquito, para ver si le duele. El Paulo no ha abierto los ojos, está quieto y callado.

— ¿Estai bien? —pregunto en voz alta.

Me encantan tus ojos Paulo. En verdad, no hay ninguna parte de vo' que no me guste y eso es super penca.

Apenas asiente, con una sonrisa suave, con los ojos llorosos. No sé si está llorando porque le duele o está llorando por algo más, no quiero preguntar igual, no tengo ganas de romper este momento. Lo abrazo en cambio, lo aprieto fuerte porque no sé si voy a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez. Capaz que esta sea la última y por eso estamos los dos así, tan sensibles. Yo no quiero que esta sea la última vez, pero nada de lo que tenemos nosotros pasa porque queramos o no. Algunas personas tienen el poder de decidir qué chucha es lo que quieren que les pase con sus vidas, pero puta, nosotros no somos de esa gente. Una lástima.

Él me abraza también, me toma del cuello, primero con un solo brazo, después ya me abraza todos los hombros. Nos damos un beso, pero corto y yo no me quiero despegar del Paulo. La hueá empieza suave, como queremos que sea no más. Pa afuera y pa adentro, escucho los gemidos del Paulo en mi oído. Tengo las manos apoyadas en la cama, igual que las rodillas y los brazos me tiemblan, esta hueá es preciosa. Sentir al Paulo por dentro, alrededor mío, sentir sus piernas cruzadas, sujetas casi en mis caderas, no tiene ni una comparación. Y me da miedo. Me da miedo que el Paulo sea toda esta hueá y que más encima sea él el único que puede hacerme sentir así.

No paramos de besarnos. No podemos. El Paulo me sujeta con su manito la mejilla, para asegurarse me imagino que yo no le suelte la boca. No te preocupí hueón, ni aunque quisiera podría. Cuando el Paulo tiene los ojos abiertos nos miramos, pero no hablamos, si nos soltamos los labios para lo único que lo hacemos es para jadearnos encima. Juntamos las frentes, nos tocamos, nos acariciamos, nos preocupamos de seguir así, bien juntos. Nos queremos no más, lo demostramos. Así me lo demuestra él, con su mano izquierda pegada en mi cintura, con el brazo derecho aferrado a mi cuello... Estamos tan unidos que es difícil cachar dónde termino yo y empieza el Paulo, pero eso es lo bonito, ¿o no? Eso es lo bonito de hacer el amor.

Siempre digo que el tiempo vuela cuando estoy con el Paulo y hoy día no es diferente. La noche se siente más oscura, hay más contraste en su cara que puedo mirar por el bendito farol que hay afuera. Tiene los ojos cerrados de nuevo, la boquita abierta, casi como si estuviera en un trance. No se ha pajeado ni una vez, se deja querer así, con la pura tula adentro. Yo no me quejo, seguimos no más, le damos hasta que duela. Porque así es lo nuestro, al fin y al cabo. Y aunque duela, aunque nos hiera, aunque suframos, aquí estamos, juntitos sin decir nada. Aguantando, aperrando, porque, repito, nos queremos.

Yo te quiero, Paulo. Y es bacán saber que tú me querí a mí también.

Se siente bien dejar de hacerse el hueón, aunque sea una vez.

Con las frentes pegadas, con las bocas casi juntas, yo lo empiezo a sentir. El Paulo me aprieta por dentro, pero duro, más fuerte, más rico que antes, yo sé que este hueón no va a durar mucho más. Gime no más, respira rápido, pero no me suelta nunca. Soy como su cable a tierra. Somos el cable a tierra del otro, supongo, al menos aquí, en esta casa donde no tenemos a nadie más.

Qué triste es nuestra vida, Paulo. ¿Qué hueá tan mala hicimos en alguna otra vida para que en esta podamos ser felices de esta manera no más, cagados de miedo y teniendo que escondernos para alcanzar esa felicidad, aunque sea un ratito?

Esa pregunta me queda dando vueltas cuando el Paulo se viene así, sin tocarse, sin pajearse, y cuando yo le termino adentro con la sensación rica de él apretándome el pico. Un par de golpes más, unos empujones casi involuntarios, para sentirte bien po, Paulo. La verdad que no es justo, esta hueá no es justa. No es justo quererte, Paulo, no es justo poder verte a los ojos así no más, no es justo poder hacerte cariño en la cara solamente cuando nadie nos está mirando. No es justo habernos conocido ahora, en vez de hace 6 años atrás, cuando yo estaba tan solo como tú.

Estamos transpirados, estamos enredados, estamos juntos. Pasamos el orgasmo dándonos un beso. Cuando nos separamos yo no me salgo de él y él tampoco me lo pide. Déjame sentir por un poquito más que podemos pasarnos la vida así, unidos. Déjame decirte todo lo que me está ahogando por dentro Paulo, ¿hazme ese favor? Deja que no me muera con todas las palabras que se me quedan atoradas en la garganta cada vez que nos vemos y con todas las caricias que nunca son al final porque yo soy un cobarde de mierda. Hoy día no me siento capaz de negarte nada, por fa haz lo mismo conmigo, hueón. Te lo pido.

Si querí, hasta te contesto por fin todas las palabras que a ti no te dio miedo decir, para puro poder sentir que esta hueá es de verdad, hueón.

— Yo también te quiero, Paulo.

Y puta, cuando lo digo siento como si el dolor que tengo siempre en el pecho cada vez que veo al Paulo se sosegara un poquito. Qué loca la hueá, ¿o no? Cinco palabras que curan el alma. Me pica la nariz, pero el Paulo se encarga de eso cuando la única respuesta que me da es un beso fuerte, apretado, íntimo y yo siento que está llorando ahí, debajo de mí, porque esta hueá duele, pero duele un poquito menos si compartimos la pena entre los dos.

Y esto es entre los dos po, Paulo. No tenemos a nadie más que a nosotros. Pero eso es lo bueno, ¿o no? Que al menos estamos juntos.

El resto de la noche se nos va riéndonos y haciendo el amor. No puedo parar de tocar a este hueón, es como si su cuerpo tuviera algo que no me deja soltarlo nunca. No quiero, tampoco. Es un poco de auto-engaño, pero qué le vamos a hacer, si nos queremos. Hacemos el amor con el Paulo pegado a la pared. Yo le sostengo de los muslos, pero me duelen los brazos y puta, ya no estoy para aguantar mucho peso. Nos reímos, porque somos unos cabros chicos culiaos. Volvemos a hacer el amor en la cama, esta vez yo encima de su espalda, es una hueá tan íntima y tan cercana, lo siento entero. Te quiero Paulo, le digo después de correrme adentro suyo en la pared y se lo digo también después de correrme adentro suyo en la cama otra vez. Te quiero, Paulo, te quiero caleta. Y la noche se nos va así, entre medio de sus piernas, y sus labios y sus brazos y su piel...

Cuando el Paulo me susurra con flojera que ya no puede seguir aguantando tanto amor, yo me doy por vencido. Cuatro rondas que no molestaron a nadie y que, en cambio, nos acababan de hacer a nosotros más felices que la cresta. No tengo idea de qué hora es, en verdad me importa un pico. No tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana, nadie nos espera mañana, no hay nada que hacer mañana. Podemos hacer lo que queramos y en eso pienso yo, mientras le hago cariño en el pelo al Paulo (como dije alguna vez que nunca le haría) y lo escucho quedarse dormido encima de mi pecho. Podemos hacer lo que queramos por un par de días, pero escondidos para que nadie nos vea. Porque esa es la hueá, nadie tiene que saber. Podemos vivir esto, pero para callado no más. Y al final, puta, no hay mucho más que preguntar. ¿Vamos a poder soportar esa hueá? ¿Vamos a ser capaces de aguantar? ¿Esconderse de todo el mundo es un precio justo por poder vivir una hueá que no pedimos sentir? La verdad es que yo no sé si sea justo o no, pero bien pocas opciones más tenemos. Puta que la cagamos, Paulo. Puta que es triste la vida que nos tocó, hueón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chiquillas!!! Tanto tiempo jaja Me salió bien largo este capítulo, es verdad y puede que también haya sido un poquito lento de escribir, así que rompí con mi buena racha de actualizaciones rápidas. Pero en fin, aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado <3
> 
> Igual, como dice el título, este es un capítulo de dos partes. Resultó que tooodo lo que quería escribir de los chiquillos en este capítulo era demasiado y ya son casi 18k en esta parte, entonces era demasiada información para un solo capitulo jaja Preferí que fueran dos partes super relacionadas, así que en cuanto escriba la próxima la publico. Veremos la aparición de la Oriana en esa parte ;)
> 
> Unas aclaraciones del capítulo. Cachen que sobre el cumple del Paulo, después me fijé que el día de su cumpleaños había caído justo cuando Dybala estaba con su selección y, pucha, no calzaba en la historia jaja asi que tuve que asumir no más que el cumple del Paulo siempre cayó cuando él estuvo en Italia. Necesidades de la trama. Otra cosa, no sé si alguien cachó la referencia, pero cuando Ángelo habla de que el Paulo es tan lindo que "México podría arrodillarse ante él" hace mención a "Paris ante ti", la canción de Sandro (argentino, btw). No hay mucho que explicar del por qué, ya lo sabrán en algunos próximos capítulos ;)
> 
> Y bueno, está de más decir que este fue un capítulo clave. Ángelo aceptó por fin lo que siente por Paulo y vamos a empezar a ver la parte linda de la historia. Los dos se quieren y desean estar juntos, pero, ¿cuánto les durará la gracia? Ahí está el drama jeje
> 
> Y eso sería todo, chiquillas. Como siempre, les agradezco demasiado la buena onda, el cariño y la fidelidad que tienen con esta historia. Me quedo contentísima de leer qué les pareció esta primera parte del capítulo. Besitos y abrazotes a tooodas!!


	10. Con todo si no pa qué (Segunda parte)

Me desperté más acalambrado que la chucha. No había todavía ni abierto bien los ojos y ya con puro estirar las piernas supe que la nochecita que nos pegamos con el Paulo no se me iba a olvidar en harto tiempo. Puta, sentía como si me hubiese pasado alguna hueá por encima, lo que en verdad no era tan mentira, pero eso no quita que culiar cuatro veces al hilo parece que ya no es una habilidad que pueda andar luciendo todas las noches. Estaba pa la cagá, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Y puta, si yo me siento físicamente como el pico, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se sentirá el Paulo, que al final con harta plancha me dijo que ya no podía soportar culiar otra vez. Debe estar más adolorido que la chucha mi guachito, si no cambió ni la posición en la que se quedó dormido en la noche. Yo alcanzo a mirarlo desde acá, me está dando la espalda y me tiene el brazo acalambrado a donde no me dejó moverlo en toda la noche. Me pesa igual su cabeza, pero en verdad no me da el corazón para sacarlo de encima.

Se ve bonito el hueón, durmiendo así, tranquilo, casi como si esta hueá fuera algo de todos los días. Yo dormí re mal la verdad, quedé con más sueño que la cresta. Entre que revivía los momentos que había pasado con el Paulo y me acordaba de mi mujer y de mis hijas no me pude quedar dormido. Escuchaba al Paulo respirar y yo, puta, no me podía ni mover para no molestarlo. Al final me dormí como a las 4 y algo de la mañana, muerto y ahora, chucha, ni siquiera son las 11. Puta la hueá, ¿sí o no que es una lata despertarse temprano cuando querí seguir durmiendo? Si no hay nada que hacer hoy día, no merece la pena pararse de la cama.

Amurrado por haber abierto los ojos tan luego apreté un poquito más la cintura del Paulo, pa liberar tensiones. Yo había quedado en una posición que se me había hecho bien incómoda en verdad, después de que no me pudiera mover en toda la noche. Me dolía el brazo izquierdo por la cabeza del Paulo y el derecho no más había encontrado un poquito de descanso porque se lo tenía encima de la cintura. Una cucharita bien penca igual, o sea, bien agotadora. Igual, nada empaña el recuerdo de la noche que tuvimos con el Paulo. Puta, la verdad es que me acuerdo y se me para el corazón, si lo pasamos la raja. Tengo el olor del Paulo por todos lados y sentirlo así, tan cerquita, es sublime, hueón. Igual, no fue culiar no más lo que se sintió tan rico, o sea, fue la forma en la que culiamos. 

Hicimos el amor como si lo hubiésemos hecho siempre no más, como si tuviéramos la costumbre y a mí se me hizo que conocía al Paulo de memoria. La hueá se sintió como si toda la vida yo hubiera esperado por hacer eso con él. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, fue mágico no más. Suena muy hueca esa hueá, ¿cierto? Pero puta, así es. Así lo siento yo. Qué no daría para que esta hueá se repitiera y no solo una o dos veces, si no la vida entera. 

Podemos fingir que hoy día, 27 de diciembre y mañana, 28, son todos los días de la vida. Es nuestra onda no más, así lo hacemos nosotros. Yo cacho que es para que no nos abrume la idea de que son días no más, horas las que podemos compartir entre nosotros, estar juntos y queremos, porque puta, igual es penca saber que nunca tenemos una fecha para la siguiente vez, vamos a lo que diga el destino no más y todos sabemos que el destino jamás ha sido justo para hueones como nosotros.

Pensando en esa hueá sentí al Paulo estirarse. Por fin pude mover yo el brazo. Eso debe haberlo despertado porque lo escuché suspirar; vi que sacudió las sábanas, pero no debe haber cachado que yo también estaba despierto. Sentí que me dio un besito en el brazo, justo ahí en mi tatuaje y puta que fue tierna esa hueá. Cosita… 

— Hola Paulo —lo desperté yo y finalmente nos volvemos a mirar a la cara. Se ve lindo, así como está. Bueno, la verdad es que este hueón es bonito todo el día, ojalá yo fuera un poco de lo encachado que es él. Tiene el pelo desordenado, los ojos como nublados, pero la sonrisa de siempre ahí, en su boquita rica. Ay, Paulo… Erí como un sueño, hueón. Y yo algún día voy a tener que despertar.

— Hola Ángelo —nos reímos. Me siento como un cabro chico cuando estoy con él y esa es una sensación demasiado bacán. Sin miedo, porque así me pone este hueón, le doy un beso. Puta que es rica esta hueá, los labios del Paulo encima de los míos, su lengua que se mete de a poquito. Cuando él se separa yo me lamo la boca y el hueón se ríe. Yo me río con él porque me contagia no más. Nos abrazamos y el Paulo es todo, hueón. El Paulo es todo.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —siempre un caballero, porque si yo estoy hecho pico no me quiero imaginar cómo está el Paulo.

— Me duele todo — a mí igual, hueón. — Nunca más cuatro veces seguidas, por favor. 

Nos cagamos de la risa. 

Te quiero, Paulo.

— Pero, ¿sabés qué? —Yo lo quedé mirando y por un ratito no hablamos. Me dieron ganas de hacerle cariño en su carita, a donde estábamos tan cerca, pero preferí escuchar lo que tenía que decirme— A pesar del dolor, fui muy feliz, te lo juro. 

Ahora sí, me atreví. No me pude aguantar, ¿quién podría con este hueón, viéndome con sus ojitos verdes que, puta, me dicen que no existe nadie más en el mundo? Cuando el Paulo me mira, me mira con tanta intensidad que siento que somos los dos no más y esa idea, tan linda como suena, es más peligrosa que la cresta. Pero aquí estamos, le damos con todo no más, si no pa qué y yo con mis dedos, despacito, le hago círculos en su carita. Quiero hacerle sentir que a mí me pasó lo mismo, que no está solo.

— Te quiero, Ángelo —susurró él y a mí escucharlo me produjo algo en la guata. El Paulo suena tan convencido de esta hueá, suena tan sincero, tan metido en esto… — De verdad. 

Y me da un besito en el dorso de la mano, la misma que le estaba acariciando la cara. 

Yo sé que en algún momento vamos a tener que despertar de esta hueá, pero no estoy tan seguro de si alguna vez voy a ser capaz de hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. No sé si cuando los dos ya no estemos juntos no me van a pasar cosas viendo al Paulo jugando en la tele, no sé si voy a poder seguir con mi vida como lo hacía antes del partido por el tercer lugar de la Copa América. No sé si quiero tampoco, esa es la hueá. No sé si quiero una normalidad que nunca fue normalidad no más, porque lo que se siente como lo normal, lo que se siente bien es esto: estar metido en una cama con el Paulo, hacerle cariño en la cara, darle besos, tirármelo en la noche, decirle te quiero. Y es penca porque hasta hace seis meses atrás para mí la normalidad era todo lo que hiciera con mi mujer, pero yo ya no quiero esa hueá. Esa normalidad no puede estar bien, si nunca me hizo sentir lo que siento cuando estoy con este hueón. 

¿De a dónde saliste Paulo, por la cresta? Mira lo que me hiciste, hueón. Mira lo que nos estai haciendo.

— Si sé —me decidí al final a responder, como hipnotizado. Con todos esos pensamientos pesándome encima — Se te nota. —El Paulo sonrió solo un poquito. Es una broma po, Paulito. Si sé que a mí igual se me nota. Si no, no estaría acá metido contigo— Yo también te quiero —esa era la hueá que esperaba. Siempre espera eso el hueón y esa hueá es tan linda como triste. Algún día no voy a poder decir más que te quiero po, Paulo y no precisamente porque no lo sienta. Así son las cosas no más. 

Probablemente el Paulo no estaba pensando en eso, el hueón vive el día a día no más. Me tomó de los cachetes para otro beso que, puta, yo no tuve ni las ganas ni las fuerzas para negarle. Me he ido acostumbrando a darle besos, a sentir su lengua, a conocer el sabor de sus labios, a tener su olor por todos lados, a tocarlo… Es brígido. Cuando empezamos esta hueá yo no estaba ni ahí con hacer alguna hueá más que culiar, si el Paulo era un putito no más, un maricón culiao que andaba pidiendo pico incluso cuando teníamos que jugar un partido. Era el hueón para tirarte y chao, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Era un hoyo no más el Paulo. Y puta, ahora pienso esa hueá, me acuerdo de que así lo trataba yo, de que esa hueá él era para mí y se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

Capaz que el Paulo haya sido un puro hoyo para caleta de los hueones con los que se ha metido y esa hueá puta que es triste. No me imagino sentir esa hueá o saber que eso es lo que significai para alguien más. Debe haber sido más doloroso y humillante que la cresta. A veces siento lata por el Paulo, porque el Paulo es una persona buena, es un hueón bacán y no se merece que alguien lo trate así. Si es un dulce el hueón, es tan lindo, es tan tierno… ¿Cómo alguien no se dio cuenta antes de esa hueá y valoró todo eso? Igual tiene su lado bueno: que aparecí yo po y yo, a mi manera, aprecio todo lo que es el Paulo. 

Te sacaste el Kino conmigo po, hueón.

— Me quedaría en esta cama con vos para siempre si pudiera —me dijo todo eso mirándome a los ojos, esa es una cuestión que o te incomoda o te encanta y puta, a mí me encanta. Es más romántico el Paulito. 

— ¿Aquí en México? ¿Con este calor de mierda que hace en verano? —le dije por lesear— Esta hueá es un horno sin aire acondicionado.

— Si querés nos podemos ir a un lugar con mejor clima. 

— ¿Cómo cuál?

Este hueón me está haciendo ojitos, así, tal cual, moviendo sus pestañas largas y mostrándome esos ojos, hueón, que algo te deben hacer porque no puedo despegarme de ellos. Puta Paulo, hueón, cuándo pasó esta hueá.

— Como Italia.

— ¿Turín? 

— Mmmm. O un verano en la Toscana.

Me puse a reír y el Paulo igual. Estamos hechos mierda, durmiendo en esta cama que está llena de olor a él y olor a mí, olor a sexo, semen seco, traspiración seca y nos importa un pico. El Paulo se pasaría la vida así y capaz que yo también, pero esa hueá es una idea demasiado loca como para si quiera creérnosla en verdad.

— Algún día, capaz… —se me ocurrió decir a mí. El Paulo me sonrió, pero con pena.

— Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no?

Fue una pregunta retórica esa, porque los dos teníamos clarito que había caleta de razones para contestar ese por qué no. Nos hicimos los hueones no más, yo lo hice, al menos. Si el Paulo está hablando en serio, puta, mejor seguir siendo pavo. 

Mejor fingir que esta hueá es leseo porque es demasiado crudo saber que no puede ser algo más.

Aunque queramos.

A mí me salva la campana. Capaz que a los dos igual. Al Paulo le empieza a vibrar el celular, pero al hueón le cuesta cachar. Tu teléfono, le susurro yo, y recién ahí atina. La llamada se corta y el Paulo se incorpora para cachar mejor. Se sienta en la cama y yo aprovecho de mirarlo un poquito más. Está en pelota, igual que yo no más; tiene el pecho lampiño, marcado, las calugas intactas ahí, el tatuaje rico en sus costillas… Es Dybala no más, la joyita de la Juventus. Y este hueón está aquí, al lado mío, a este hueón lo hice mío anoche. 

Es una hueá demasiado impactante para digerir. 

— Ay, es Oriana —lo escucho hablar, pero él está mirando el celular, que le vibra de nuevo ahí en las manos— Tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de ella.

¿Esto es lo que sentirá él cuando a mí me llama mi mujer? ¿Son celos esta hueá que yo siento por la garganta? ¿Celos de qué igual? Si la Oriana es pura pantalla no más.

— Ya, pero córtale, si estamos recién despertando po Paulo. La llamai después, no debe ser nada grave. —poniéndole bueno para que Dybala dejara el celular tranquilo. Sonrió el hueón, pero siguió sin pescarme.

— Debe querer saber si llegué bien.

— ¿Estai más que bien o no? 

Por fin me miró. Nos sonreímos los dos, cómplices a cagar.

— O sea, dolorido y todo, pero son gajes del oficio, ¿o no? —un coqueteo piola, para que soltí por fin tu cagá de teléfono po, Paulo. Un besito en el hombro primero, porque sé que le gusta que uno sea suavecito con él. Su sonrisa no se va nunca, ni siquiera cuando deja el celular ahí en la mesita tirado. Estaba bueno ya, si no es nada la Oriana la mina que te viniste a tirar acá. El celular le suena de nuevo (puta la mina aguja, hueón), pero al Paulo y a mí nos da lo mismo. ¿De verdad vamos a pescar un teléfono sonando cuando estamos así, a puros besos? Ni cagando. Y de esa hueá el Paulo está seguro, yo cacho eso de una con puro sentir cómo mete la mano debajo de las sábanas y, entre beso y beso, me agarra el pico, pajeándome lentito, como él sabe no más. 

Chucha, ¿un rapidito antes de levantarnos? Pero si este hueón está para la cagá. Yo no me quejo igual, no le digo nada. Disfruto no más. Cuando estoy con el Paulo tengo que puro disfrutar, ya habrá tiempo para lamentarse más rato. Lo recibo feliz arriba, lo dejo sentarse en mis piernas como si anoche no hubiésemos hecho nada y puta, nunca me imaginé que iba a ser tan rica la sensación de su pene rozándose con el mío. Nos está pajeando a los dos este culiao, no tiene caso el Paulo. Instalado encima, moviendo las caderas como si me lo estuviese culiando, entre medio siempre hay besos, hueón, siempre. Dale un poquito más, Paulo, dale así. Es la única hueá que vamos a hacer hoy día yo cacho, pero no pido más, si con el Paulo todas las hueás son buenas. Después de que este hueón consigue lo que quiere, verme cortado entre mi pecho y el suyo, me suelta la pichula y se baja de encima. Yo lo veo tirado en la cama, pajeándose él; igual ando medio volado después de una corrida tan de la nada, hueón, pero lo escucho gemir y la hueá es historia.

De vuelta los dos en la cama, tirados encima después de unas manfinflas matutinas, respirando despacio hasta que se nos haga costumbre la hueá.

Qué linda forma de empezar el día, hueón. 

— Me voy a ir a duchar —lo escuché decir. Las primeras frases después de bajar de la nube. Se estiró el Paulo, suspirando. Yo lo miraba no más, como embelesado. Qué hueón más lindo, por la chucha, ¿cómo nunca me fijé antes en esa hueá? 

— ¿No querí que te acompañe? —me miró y se rió. El Paulo es tan seductor, hueón, con esa cara de pendejo rico que tiene, erótica a cagar…

— Para la próxima, ¿dale? 

¿Y le puede decir uno que no a este hueón? Imposible. Así que yo me quedo ahí, en la camita, con las sábanas tapándome el pico no más, viéndolo ponerse de pie de a poquito porque es único. Puta el culo rico que tiene este hueón, grande, redondo, como fruta la hueá. Tiene sucio más abajo, puro moco seco entre las piernas… y yo fui el que se lo echó al hueón. Es brígida esa hueá, es como animal, como si echándole el semen adentro dijierai que el hueón es tuyo, que todos los demás cagaron, que lo reclamaste vo’. Además de que esa hueá suena más enferma que la cresta, es triste también. Por mucho que te imaginí algo así, o bien adentro querai que así sea, no puede pasar nunca. Hay tantas hueás entre medio, tantas hueás tan cuáticas… mi familia, el fútbol, el miedo, los hinchas, los periodistas, la gente, el qué dirán. Si algún día esta hueá se supiera nos harían mierda. Nos haría mierda por una hueá que no pedimos ni quisimos sentir, pero que pasó no más y que ahora ninguno de los dos podría dejar atrás. ¿Y es justa esa hueá? ¿Es justo tener que andar escondiéndonos de todo el mundo como si hubiésemos hecho alguna hueá muy mala? 

No le hacemos daño a nadie, no intencionalmente al menos.

Me quedé pensando en esa hueá cuando el Paulo entró al baño. Le mandé un WhatsApp a la Pame, preguntándole cómo había llegado, cómo estaban las niñitas, pero ella no lo vió. Y no lo vio en todo el rato que el Paulo se demoró adentro. Yo me levanté, aproveché de ventilar la cama y de sacar las sábanas. Buscando caché que había otras guardadas en la parte de arriba del closet. Las sucias las hice una bola no más y las tiré a un rincón, hay que echarlas a lavar, pero esa hueá se la dejo al Paulo porque no tengo idea de dónde están las demás cuestiones en esta casa. Me saqué una polera y unas bermudas del bolso que había traído, para que no estuvieran muy arrugadas las hueás cuando me las pusiera y las dejé encima del sofá que estaba cerca de la puerta del baño. 

Vi mi celular, eran las 12:30 ya. El Paulo salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y el pelito mojado. Rico se veía y puede que a mí se me hayan pasado varias hueás por la cabeza, pero por la forma en la que camina este hueón, lento para llegar a la cama y sonreírme, me doy cuenta de que no está en sus planes culiar ahora. Capaz que ni hoy día en realidad. Igual pobre de mi guachito, si está para la cagá, pero valió la pena, ¿o no, Paulito? ¿Valió la pena nuestra noche de amor? ¿Qué decí tú?

Yo lo miré no más, como para deleitar la vista, mientras se secaba y se cambiaba la ropa. Fue demasiado tierna la forma en la que después de haber culiado anoche hasta decir basta al Paulo hoy día le daba vergüenza cambiarse de ropa en frente de mí. Estaba rojo, igual que ayer, vistiéndose incómodo y puta, Paulo, no tiene sentido esa hueá. Te conozco entero, hemos hecho de todo, para qué. No me quejo igual, es tierna la hueá. Es bonito verlo así, porque como que conocís diferentes facetas del Paulo. El hueón pasa de hacerme una paja sin que le tirite la pera a achuncharse mientras se viste, es loco. Pero supongo que así es él no más y en verdad a mí el Paulo me gusta con todas sus hueás, lo quiero con todos sus rollos.

Me fui a bañar. Debajo de la ducha traté de sacarme los pensamientos que tenía encima. Cada vez que termino de culiar con el Paulo o me despierto con él me da por pensar en las hueás que estoy haciendo mal. No sé por qué, yo de verdad trato de que la culpa sea menos en cada encuentro que tengo con este hueón, porque al fin y al cabo yo lo quiero y eso me tiene que hacer sentir menos mierda porque la verdad es que uno no manda el corazón. Pero aunque trato me cuesta. Me cuesta dejar de pensar en la Pame y en las niñas, me cuesta aceptar que esta hueá la hago a espaldas de ellas, me cuesta aceptar que al Paulo lo quiero sin sentirme un maricón y no maricón porque me gustan los hombres si, puta, si me gusta la zorra y también me gusta el pico es hueá mía. Maricón me siento porque, aunque quiero, no tengo los huevos para decirle a mi mujer que me gusta un hueón y no solo que me gusta, sino que quiero a un hueón y que, puta, lo siento de verdad, pero me hace más feliz ahora estar con él que con ella.

¿Qué clase de hueón hace esa hueá?

Pero yo al Paulo lo quiero, lo quiero de verdad y no quiero parar de quererlo. No puedo ya.

Cuando salí del baño el Paulo ya había hecho la cama y se había llevado las sábanas sucias. No estaba ahí tampoco, así que yo me puse mi ropa piola, tratando de que no se me notaran en la cara las hueás que me había quedado pensando debajo de la ducha. No se supone que el Paulo tiene que notarlas, menos cuando estos son los únicos días en los que podemos estar juntos. Es penca no querer nunca quedar mal con nadie, pero no hay de otra no más. 

Cuando crucé el umbral y bajé al primer piso, vi que el Paulo estaba en la cocina, ordenando algunas hueás que yo había dejado encima del lavaplatos anoche. Le sonreí un poquito y él también me sonrió. ¿Esta hueá algún día será normal? ¿Irá a llegar el momento en el que sea al Paulo a quien yo vea al levantarme en la mañana? Mucha tele, parece. Pero se vale soñar, ¿o no? Un poquito, al menos.

El hueón me recibió con un besito cuando yo me acerqué, como si fuera la hueá más normal y más rutinaria del mundo. Un piquito en la boca de buenos días, con sus brazos enredados en mi cuello, como si hubiésemos estado haciendo esto por años, como si todos nuestros despertares fueran así. Yo le respondí, obvio, ¿qué más podía hacer? No me va a hacer daño seguirle el juego un rato o querer creer que en una de esas sí, esta hueá siempre fue así y mi señora no es tal en verdad y nosotros vivimos solos acá (y en cualquier momento llegan las niñitas de, no sé, el colegio), esta es nuestra casa, trabajo en cualquier hueá, nunca toqué una pelota en mi vida y el Paulo tampoco. Somos nadie. Y como somos nadie, nadie está ni ahí con la hueá que hagamos o dejemos de hacer. Si somos maracos da lo mismo, ¿a quién chucha le importa? Nadie nos conoce, no somos nadie importante, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie.

En algún otro universo debe ser así, a veces pienso yo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

La voz del Paulo. Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Mmm?

— Te quedaste pegado.

Parpadeé sin cachar qué onda. No nos habíamos separado. El Paulo me seguía tomando el cuello, yo seguía agarrándole la chaqueta de mezclilla que se había puesto encima. 

— Ah, chucha, sí, perdón… —me estaba mirando a los ojos el Paulo, fijamente. Ni cagando le decía de verdad en todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza—Eh, no, estaba pensando… ¿qué vamos a hacer de almuerzo hoy día po, hueón? Estoy muerto de hambre. 

Una mentirita blanca que no le hacía daño a nadie. Y la verdad es que tan mentira tampoco era, después de tanto ejercicio anoche de verdad que estaba cagado de hambre. 

— En la cocina hay carne. 

— Mucho atado —opiné— Hagamos unos completos y chao. Cachai que acá es demasiado difícil encontrar una marraqueta, cuando llegué busqué alguna tienda chilena o alguna hueá así que vendiera pan y al final no encontré ni una, tuve que hacer el pan yo, en mi casa.

El Paulo me estaba mirando con una cara que me hizo saber que no había cachado nada de lo que le conté.

— Pará, ¿vos sabés hornear? 

Me reí.

Fue lo único que entendió de toda la historia que le conté.

— Pan, dulces, queque, pasteles, toda la hueá. —le confesé. Se rió conmigo el Paulo. No estaba ni ahí con soltarme, eso se notaba.

— No te creo —puros coqueteos, siempre. ¿Algún día se irá a acabar la magia que hay entre los dos? ¿La química, la complicidad? ¿O esta hueá es para toda la vida? —Entonces podés horner algo rico para comer más tarde. 

— ¿Qué onda, Paulo? ¿Te compraste el supermercado entero? 

Los dos nos sonreíamos. 

— Me gusta más lo dulce que lo salado.

Un detalle para tener en cuenta. De a poco nos vamos conociendo. Yo sé ahora que le gusta lo dulce, él sabe que yo cacho cómo hacer un queque. 

— Hay chorizos también, adentro.

— ¿Compraste pan?

— Mmm —asintió el Paulo— Además de las tortillas. ¿Bollito se llama? Bollito, bolillo… unos cosos redondos…

— El bolillo —le dije yo— Te sirve para hacer unos choripanes por último. Igual piola, ¿para qué más?

El Paulo me quedó mirando.

— ¿Sabés una cosa que me encanta de vos? —susurró un ratito después. Seguíamos juntos, cerca.

— ¿Qué cosa? —respondí yo, con una sonrisa que debe haberse visto más hueona que la cresta. Pero puta, me gustó escuchar que había algo de mí que al Paulo le encantaba.

— Que hacés que todo sea tan sencillo —respondió el Paulo. Me mira a la cara, con esos ojos verdes preciosos que tiene observa fijo los míos que son verdes también, pero que ni cagando serían nunca tan bonitos como los de él. El Paulo se pone frente mío y puta, yo siento que el hueón es tan sincero. Siento que nunca me podría cagar. Y esa hueá es demasiado irónica, cuando recién nos conocimos yo apostaba a que este hueón en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad me iba a cagar. Hoy día esa hueá la encuentro imposible— Cuando estoy con vos todo se me hace más fácil. ¡Mirá esto! Me vine a México en cuanto pude, al toque, lesionado así como me ves, solo para verte.

El Paulo siempre es lindo, pero escucharlo decir cuestiones románticas (mariconadas, como hubiera dicho yo en otro momento) está a otro nivel, hueón.

— Igual que yo cuando me fui a Italia.

— Sí, arriesgándonos a que cualquiera se dé cuenta. ¿Y vos creés que eso me frena? —lo quedé mirando. El Paulo sonrió con la boca cerrada—

— No me frenó a mí tampoco po, hueón.

— Antes lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Sí? 

El hueón dijo que sí con la cabeza.

— Vos vivís acá, yo en otro continente… 

— Andamos jugando con fuego —comenté, por lesear. 

— Y, no me arrepiento. ¿Sabés por qué?

Una vez habíamos tenido una conversación como esta con el Paulo. Fue en nuestra noche de confesiones, en Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos, cuando, igual que todas las veces, tuvimos que inventar hueás de la nada para poder vernos, porque si no cagábamos. La verdad es que no todas las veces que nos juntamos somos capaces de hablar hueás tan profundas o tan íntimas. A veces sí, a veces no, pero yo en verdad no me hago atados. Yo cacho que el Paulo es sincero siempre conmigo si, puta, se le nota en la carita cuando me mira. No podí estar mintiendo, hueón. No podí mentir y mirarme a los ojos así, yo te creo todo.

— Porque sos vos.

Yo te creo todo porque erí tú.

— Y yo a vos te quiero, Ángelo.

Y yo a ti te quiero, Paulo.

No necesité contestarle con palabras, no quise en verdad. ¿Así se siente? ¿Esta hueá es lo que sentí cuando estai enganchado de alguien hasta las patas? ¿Así es? ¿Te duele a cagar, pero te da lo mismo, te lo bancai igual? Le respondí con un beso, lento, profundo, cariñoso, quería que le hiciera sentir que sí, que yo estoy igual. Que yo a él lo quiero también. Que estoy más confundido que la cresta pero que lo acepto. 

Cuando nos separamos, el Paulo se quedó pegado y me hizo cariño con los dedos en la mejilla. Yo no quería dejar de mirarlo porque al hueón podría mirarlo toda la vida, es increíble. Son tan pocos los momentos que podemos estar así, nuestros encuentros son tan cortos y además salen tan de la nada, hueón, no tenemos una fecha, no tenemos un día específico, vamos a lo que venga. Yo cacho que por eso estamos así, tan pegados, por eso no queremos dejar de tocarnos. Porque nuestra junta nos dura hasta mañana no más y después, cuándo Dios quiera. No sabemos si esta es la última vez, capaz que sí y yo no vuelva a mirar al Paulo a la cara nunca más. ¿Pero por qué andar pensando tanta hueá? ¿Por qué predisponerse a lo malo? Hay que vivir el ahora no más (que es un poco bueno), aunque lo malo sea lo más probable vivir.

— ¿Unos choripanes entonces? —saqué la voz al final, preguntando para volver aquí, a esta casa, con el Paulo.

Me gusta cuando el Paulo me da una sonrisa no más por respuesta, me hace sentir como que todo está bien.

Igual, nuestro momento piola no nos dura mucho más. El celular del Paulo empieza a sonar y yo no cacho a dónde lo tiene este hueón, porque empieza a mirar para todos lados. Tengo que soltarlo, él también me suelta. ¿A dónde lo dejaste, Paulito? ¡En la cocina! Lo escuché decir, como si me hubiera leído la mente. Lo seguí, lo encontró, lo tomó y se rió.

— Oriana —de nuevo. 

— Puta la mina aguja, hueón, ¿qué quiere? —ni mi señora po hueón.

— Es una videollamada.

Me quedó mirando.

— ¿Le puedo contestar?

¿Y desde cuándo me pedí permiso tú para hacer las cosas? Me causó gracia igual. Un poquito de ternura también. No me quejo si empieza a agarrar esa costumbre el Paulo.

— Dale —solté yo no más. El Paulo la hizo altiro. Acomodó el celular para que se le viera la cara y en los segundos que se demoró en conectar el celular, puta, a mí igual me dio un poco de nervios. Es que esta hueá es demasiado loca, hueón, voy a conocer a la polola del hueón que me estoy tirando.

Brígido.

— ¡Ori! —chucha. Miré al Paulo, tenía una sonrisa gigante el hueón. Yo me salí del espacio en donde caché que la Oriana podía verme, pero igual le eché una miradita piola, para puro ver si era tan rica como decían todos.

— Mi amooor —esa voz… Se supone que esta mina canta. Al Paulo no le parecía nada mal igual, ahí estaba, bien contento el hueón, sonriendo a la pantalla sin que se le cansara la cara— ¿Cómo andás? ¿Llegaste bien? ¡Te llamé 100 veces ayer! Me tenías re preocupada, Ya pensaba yo que te había pasado algo.

— Todo bien, Ori. No me dio el tiempo, perdón. En la mañana vi que tenía llamadas perdidas de vos.

La escuché reírse a la Oriana. 

— Me imaginé que ibas a andar bien ocupado, eh… A ver, mostrame a tu príncipe. Está ahí, ¿no?

Yaaa… ¿príncipe? El Paulo me miró, rojo de vergüenza. Yo me puse a reír. ¿Qué cuestiones le habrá contado este hueón a la Oriana, para que la otra me diga así?

— No sé si te quiere saludar —leseó el Paulo, pero para puro cachar cómo reaccionaba yo. Ay, hueón, si no pasan en vano los meses que llevamos juntos. Te voy conociendo, te empiezo a interpretar. Le digo que sí con la cabeza, acercándome hasta que estoy al lado. El Paulo no paró de mirarme con una cara demasiado rara. ¿Esta hueá que estamos haciendo es un paso grande? ¿Nunca creíste que yo te iba a decir que sí? ¿Significa algo esto, que estamos en algún nivel más arriba que no pensamos antes? No sé si yo me estoy pasando rollos, en una de esas sí. ¿Pero quién no lo haría, hueón? ¿Quién no lo haría cuando nos hemos atrevido a cruzar medio mundo para estar juntos? ¿Cuándo vo’ me presentai a tu “polola” así como así? ¿Cuándo tu “polola” acaba de decir que yo soy tu “príncipe”? 

Estamos cagados, más que cagados. Estamos muertos.

— Hola —yo le di no más. A una sonrisita piola atiné, mirando a la pantalla. Y puta, harta razón que tenían todos los hueones, bien rica que está la polola de este hueón. 

— ¡Hola! ¡Por fin te conozco! —sonriente estaba ahí, con una polera de manga corta blanca y un tomate en el pelo. Me salí mejor, para que no me siguiera viendo. El Paulo hueón, la media mina que se gasta….— ¡Qué fachero es, Pau! Tan buen gusto que tenés —la escuché reírse y escuché reírse también, pero más despacito, al Paulo. El hueón me quedó mirando— Che y vos, Sagal —levanté la cabeza, ¿qué onda esta mina? — Cuidámelo mucho eh, no me lo hagás sufrir al nene, mirá que el chiquito está loco por vos.

— ¿Vos no tenías que hacer hoy? —Cambió el tema el Paulo, rapidito. Rojo como estaba ahí, se puso a reír de puro nervioso. Yo lo quedé mirando. Puta Paulo, hueón. ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué momento la cagamos tanto?

— No. 

Me sonreí no más.

— Bueno, ya supiste que estoy vivo. —dijo el Paulo, como queriendo darle la cortada.

— SI, bien vivo te ves la verdad.

No sabí na, Oriana. Estamos más muertos que la cresta.

— Tenemos que hacer el almuerzo.

— ¿Vos haciendo el almuerzo? —La Oriana se cagó de la risa— Ah no, estás re en el horno, chabón.

— Dale, hablamos luego, ¿te parece?

— Sí, dejame hablando sola.

— Gracias por llamarme.

— Gracias por cortarme. 

El Paulo se rió.

— Pero te ves bien, eh, así —Yo miré desde lejos— 

El Paulo se quedó callado, veía la pantalla no más.

— Me gusta cuando sos feliz. —Pensé que Dybala le iba a contestar algo, pero le dio la cortada no más.

— Te llamo después. 

La Oriana no dijo nada por un tiempito.

— Dale. Un beso.

— Un beso. 

— ¡Chau Ángelo! —Después se despidió de mí. Yo le sonreí a la pantalla.

— Chao.

El Paulo cortó la video llamada.

Estábamos parados en silencio, entre medio de la cocina y el comedor. El Paulo estaba escribiendo algo en el celular y puta, aunque lo mirara, yo andaba divagando en la videollamada con la Oriana. Sin querer, esa hueá me hizo saber cuestiones que yo antes no hubiese cachado al ojo. O sea, al menos me dejaron pensando. La Oriana le habló al Paulo de mí de una forma que yo nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a pasar. Yo sé que lo que tengo con el Paulo ha ido mutando de a poco, que de ser puro sexo ahora es casi una hueá amorosa, si yo al hueón lo quiero caleta y ya no lo niego, ¿pa qué? Ni ahí con seguir engañándome así. Pero a veces uno piensa que eso que sentí lo sentí tú no más o que si lo sentimos los dos con el Paulo nadie más se da cuenta (en parte también porque lo tenemos que hacer para callado). Ahora yo sé que la Oriana sabe esta hueá, sé también que el Arturo y el Charles lo saben. 

La hueá que es demasiado cuática es que la Oriana, igual que el Arturo, nos han dejado en ridículo a los dos, como si ellos cacharan una alguna cuestión de la que nosotros no nos queremos dar cuenta (o no podemos no más). Por algo la Oriana habló de mí así, por algo dijo que yo era el “príncipe” del Paulo, por algo dijo que este hueón estaba loco por mí. Entender eso y puta, aceptarlo, es más difícil que la chucha. Y en verdad no es tan difícil ahora por el tema de mi familia, eso es algo que yo voy controlando de a poco, día a día. Resulta que aceptarlo es difícil porque si lo hacemos entonces la hueá se pone peligrosa y ya lo es. Aceptamos que nos queremos, aceptamos que esta hueá que estamos haciendo no la haríamos por nadie más, pero ¿y después qué? ¿Y si esta hueá crece? ¿Si no le podemos poner un freno? Porque puta, hay que ser sinceros. Hasta ahora no hemos podido.

Y la bola de nieve se hace más y más grande, pero parece que ni el Paulo ni yo estamos dispuestos a frenarla.

Es más, nos gusta verla crecer.

— ¿Así que loco por mí? —Sí, nos gusta esta hueá. 

Le saqué la primera sonrisita al Paulo después de hablar con la Oriana y, sin hacerle ni un asco, me acerqué yo. Fui yo el que le puso los brazos al cuello, fui yo el que le tapé las palabras que había querido decir para justificarse con un beso. Así no más, dejando escapar los miedos, los prejuicios, los nervios. El Paulo me contestó, ¡cómo no me iba a contestar este hueón! Y yo sentí sus brazos en mi cintura, apretándome despacito no más, como es siempre su toque. Me pasaría la vida así, hueón, en sus brazos.

— Un poquito no más —me respondió el Paulo después, cuando nos soltamos las bocas. Yo no pude dejar de sonreír. 

— Te quiero, Paulo.

El Paulo es un ángel, hueón. 

— Yo también. 

Nos dimos un abrazo y yo me di cuenta de una hueá. 

Estoy hasta el cuello.

Al final hicimos los choripanes, los freímos en el quincho que tiene la casa en el patio de atrás junto con los bolillos y acompañamos con una conversa piola. Comentamos de la Oriana. El Paulo me preguntó que me había parecido y yo le dije que simpática (y rica). El hueón se rió, pero asintió. Me contó cosas, sin haberle querido preguntar yo, como que fue tirándolas no más, entre conversación y conversación. Me dijo que la Oriana es su mejor amiga, que había sido un apoyo grande desde que empezaron a fingir el pololeo, que siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo o para conversar. También me dijo que él le había contado lo de nosotros cuando se fue a Estados Unidos, porque no había encontrado una excusa para explicar el viaje. Que al final eran super partners, que se contaban todo, que lo único penca era que no le habían podido contar la verdad a los papás de ella y que tenía que aguantar tanta hueá que hablaban sus viejos. Una cosa por otra igual, eso pensé yo, cuando nos comimos los choripanes ahí no más, en el patio.

Todo fluyó solo. Como si fuera una hueá normal en nuestra vida, como si fuéramos pololos, dos hueones que viven juntos y que pasan el fin de semana así, tranquilitos, contentos, hablando, queriéndose no más. Nos quedamos en el patio, sentados en el pasto. La piscina que hay un poco más al fondo le daba a toda la situación un aire más piola, como más acogedor. Casi como estar al lado de la playa, casi como si escucháramos el ruido del mar. Pero no estábamos nada en Cancún o en Acapulco, estábamos en el patio de una casa que ni siquiera es de nosotros, pero da lo mismo, se siente bien, se siente como la hueá que tiene que ser.

Acá en México estamos en invierno, pero la verdad es que el clima nunca es tan frío como más arriba, como en Canadá o en Estados Unidos. Está rico el ambiente, está piola. Corre airecito y eso hace que al Paulo le vuele el pelo ahí, acostado encima del pasto, mientras ve el celular. Podríamos tirarnos unos piqueros en la piscina, pero yo cacho que andamos muy pajeros para eso. Se lo insinúo igual, pero el Paulo se ríe no más y puta que se ve bonito así, con esa sonrisa linda que tiene, evadiéndome la mirada. No nos decimos más, nos quedamos sintiendo y yo no le hago asco a acostarme al lado de él, encima del pasto. No le hago asco a tomarle la carita con las manos y acercarlo. No le hago asco a darle un beso en el patio de una casa que no es nuestra, pero que podríamos fingir por un ratito que sí, que lo es. Y hago esa hueá porque quiero, porque la siento, porque se siente como la hueá que está bien hacer. Como lo correcto.

Lo único que nos saca un poquito de nuestra burbuja en el patio es mi celular, que suena y pareciera que sonara demasiado fuerte, adonde nosotros estamos tan juntos, tan callados. Me tengo que separar del Paulo, aunque no quiera. Me saco el celular del bolsillo. Es un audio de mi mujer. Miro al Paulo y puta, yo sé que él cacha altiro. Sonríe apenas, como por obligación no más, se aleja, me da espacio. Puta Paulo yo sé que esta hueá te duele, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Si así me conociste, siempre supiste esto. Lo veo tirarse de espaldas de nuevo, pegarse al celular. Yo le doy play, medio tímido igual y me acerco el teléfono al oído. El Paulo no me está mirando, pero de más que está atento.

“Hola, amor. Llegamos bien con las niñas, estamos en la casa de mi mamá. Ya dejé a la Sofi con el Mauro, así que mañana vamos a tomar el avión y estamos llegando allá el 29, en la mañana. Mi mamá te manda saludos, las chiquillas están super contentas con ella. ¿Tú bien? ¿Todo bien por allá?”

Su voz se desvaneció, rápido. Yo me quedé pensando en una respuesta, sabiendo que el Paulo ahora sí me estaba mirando. Apreté el micrófono, pero más incómodo que la chucha.

“Qué bueno, amor. Sí, yo bien también. Voy a ir a comprar las cosas después para el año nuevo, así que todo piola por acá. Mándale un beso a las niñitas y saludos a tu mamá. Nos estamos viendo, un besito”

Dejé el celular en mi bolsillo.

— ¿Todo bien? —su voz. Yo le tuve que sonreír.

— Sí, todo bien.

Nada bien en realidad, yo sé que esa hueá él la sabe, porque yo la sé también.

Las horas que le quedan a la tarde del día 27 se nos van en el patio, como si no tuviéramos ni una hueá más que hacer (en verdad no tenemos nada que hacer, pero perder el tiempo así se siente de otro planeta). Dejamos el pasto a dónde estábamos acostados para irnos a meter a la piscina. Puta, sí, al final no le pudimos decir que no. El Paulo se sacó sus pantalones, como yo andaba con bermudas no había problema y nos sentamos en el bordecito de la piscina, metimos los pies y eso fue. Conversamos siempre, de todo. Nos conocemos, es como si quisiéramos saber del otro todo lo que más podamos. Es como si nos succionáramos la vida, hueón. A veces cuando estoy con el Paulo siento que este hueón me chupa la vida, pero para puro llenarme de alguna hueá mejor (o de alguna hueá diferente, no sé). 

Nos entramos a la casa como a las 8 de la noche. El Paulo sacó dos toallas para secarnos y entre jugueteo y jugueteo me insistió para hacerle un queque. Ay, Paulo, yo qué hueá no te haría. Hasta un queque te haría. Otro día, te lo prometo. El Paulo me quedó mirando. Sí, yo sé qué hueá se está preguntando. ¿Va a haber otro día? ¿Va a haber alguna otra vez? Nunca estamos muy seguros, pero de que queremos, queremos. Y eso cuenta, eso puta que cuenta. 

Hicimos la rutina más normal, la rutina que hubiésemos querido que fuera la costumbre yo cacho. Nos comimos unas galletas, nos tomamos unos mates, nos lavamos los dientes, apagamos todo y nos fuimos a acostar. Prendimos la tele, pusimos el FoxSport para puro tener algo de fondo no más, estaban repitiendo el partido del Chelsea versus el United. En la noche baja el frío, esa hueá es verdad, pero yo no lo siento en realidad. Será el calor del Paulo, será la sensación que me da el estar juntos, compartiendo la cama, pero no siento que hoy día haga frío como hacía en la semana. Está linda la noche, está cómoda, está suavecita. 

Y tú también po, Paulo. Estai bonito.

— Para la próxima te lo cobro, eh —estábamos igual que en la mañana, acostados cerquita, mirándonos de frente, respirando el mismo aire. Tenía el olor del Paulo ahí, justo debajo de la nariz. Lo tenía en todos lados en verdad, como para acordarme de él cuando estemos separados otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté yo, con una sonrisa. No puedo parar de sonreír cuando miro a este hueón.

— Que me hagás un dulce. —lo dijo tan así, con su carita de cabro chico. Le sonó inocente esa hueá.

— Para la próxima te cocino algo rico. —respondí. El Paulo me mira a los ojos, siempre, como si no se creyera esta hueá, como si yo fuera algo demasiado impensado, como un sueño.

— Ángelo, sos un sueño.

Me lee la mente este hueón. Pero lo mismo estaba pensando yo de ti po. 

— ¿Te vas a ir mañana?

— Sí. Mi señora llega el 29 temprano, pero le dije que iba a comprar las cosas para la cena de año nuevo.

El Paulo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿A qué hora?

— Como a la una, yo cacho. Para ordenar la casa. —se quedó callado el Paulo, mirándome no más— ¿Tú cuándo te vai a ir de aquí?

— Voy a entregar la casa antes. Llamo a la chica de la corredora y ya está. Me iba a ir el 29, pero si vos te vas antes, prefiero hacer lo mismo. Me voy directo a Italia —me comentó.

— ¿Con quién vai a pasar el año nuevo?

— Con mi familia.

— ¿Sin la Oriana?

El Paulo se rió.

— Sin la Oriana.

Le pasé la mano por el pelo, de a poquito, para acordarme de cómo se siente tocarlo cuando ya no comparta la cama con él.

— Te voy a echar de menos —me atreví a decirle, porque lo creía de verdad y puta, sentir cómo me agarró la mano con la que le estaba haciendo cariño para tomarla y para que enredáramos los dedos fue sublime. ¿Te acordai, Paulo, cuando te pedí que por favor la cagarai? Era precisamente para que no termináramos así, juntos en una cama, sin querer soltarnos. Pero ya es tarde no más. Ya es demasiado tarde.

— Yo también, ¿sabés?

— Pero te vai a acordar de mí, ¿o no? Allá en Italia.

— Te voy a saludar a las 12. Pero saludame vos también. 

— Si siempre te saludo po, Paulo.

— Siempre me dejás en visto. 

Auch.

Me puse a reír.

— Ya, puede que algunas veces te haya dejado en visto…

— ¿Algunas veces? Algunas veces importantes.

— Como en Navidad…

— Sí, como en Navidad.

— Puta, perdona po Paulo —le confesé. Y eran unas disculpas de verdad, si te estoy mirando a los ojos po hueón. 

— ¿Fue porque dije que te quería?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿No me contestaste porque dije que te quería? ¿Te asusté?

— Ay, Paulo… cómo me iba a asustar.

— No sé, es lo que pensé.

Miré para otro lado.

— Puta, es que me sorprendí no más. —el Paulo me miraba siempre, yo sentía sus ojos encima— Pero eso no significa que yo no te quisiera. Te lo dije ayer po, hueón. Te lo repetí hoy día.

— Decilo de nuevo.

Enarqué las cejas. El Paulo estaba serio ahí.

— Decime que me querés.

Erí un pendejo, hueón. 

— Dale, Ángelo.

— Si lo sabí po, hueón. —Yo lo dije ya, en verdad uno no puede negarle nada a este hueón, no cuando te mira así, no cuando lo tení así. No cuando hemos hecho tantas hueás, no cuando estamos dispuesto a tanto, no cuando hemos arriesgado tanto… —Sabí que yo te quiero, Paulo. 

— Me gusta escucharte decirlo —musitó, apenas en una vocecita.

¿Por qué siempre quiero llorar cuando estamos juntos?

Conversamos, nos hicimos cariño, nos dimos besos, pasamos la noche así, queriéndonos no más. El partido había terminado hace un rato cuando escuché bostezar al Paulo. Miré el reloj en la mesita que tenía al lado, casi la 1 de la mañana ya. ¿Cuánto más nos queda? Puta, siempre se siente tan penca la cuenta regresiva, hueón. Como que nos bajoneamos, nos amurramos, nos da lata no más. Es triste acordarse de que esto tiene un final, más cuando estamos así. Ojalá, puta, no sé, viviéramos en una pieza, hueón, los dos juntos. Con una cama no más, para quedarnos así, para sentirnos así, para que esta sensación nos dure para siempre porque es penca y es difícil, cuesta más que la chucha pretender que lo que siento cuando estoy con el Paulo me dura hasta que nos volvemos a ver. 

Uno quiere más no más. Te vai enganchando, lo vai echando de menos, lo vai necesitando…

Puta la hueá, ¿cuándo, hueón? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? A veces pienso y como que no puedo encontrar el momento en el que empecé a cachar que la hueá que tenía con el Paulo ya nunca más iba a poder ser culiar y listo, hasta la próxima. Se dio de una forma tan rara que no me di cuenta. No sé si el Paulo sabrá, no sé si él tendrá las cosas más claras. En una de esas sí, si este hueón siempre ha sido el primero en todo. 

Ojalá yo fuera un poco como tú, hueón. Ojalá yo aclarara mis hueás igual de rápido.

— Tení sueño —le dije, dejando un poquito atrás todas las cuestiones que estaba pensando. El Paulo tenía cara de cansado, así que no me contestó nada, solo asintió— ¿Apaguemos la tele? Y nos dormimos.

— Dale —le salió una palabra. Me puse a buscar el control mientras el Paulo se tapaba con el cubrecama. Estaban dando en la tele uno de esos programas donde comentan no más, lleno de periodistas; los hueones estaban conversando de Ronaldo, repasando el tiempo que lleva este hueón en la Juventus. Si el Paulo estaba escuchando eso no quiso que se notara, me dio la espalda no más, tapándose hasta los hombros. Yo igual no me quedé viendo nada, apagué la tele altiro; dejé el control en la mesa y apagué la lámpara. Me tapé también, me di la vuelta y con todo oscuro me acerqué al Paulo. Lo abracé y le puse el brazo en la cintura, para dormir cucharita de nuevo. El hueón suspiró, despacito. Yo como respuesta le dejé un beso en el hombro, para puro preparar el terreno. No quería culiar, quería saber una hueá. 

— ¿Paulo?

— ¿Mmm?

¿La tiramos de una no más? No creo que la cague, si el Arturo nunca iba a estar mintiendo con una hueá así. 

Igual me puse nervioso, no quiero que la hueá suene como que la saqué de la nada.

— ¿Tú sabíai que Cristiano anduvo con el James antes? 

La última hueá que escuchamos por la tele fue a un español hablar sobre las diferencias entre el Cristiano del Real Madrid y el Cristiano de la Juventus. Buenísimo tema para conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Cómo sabés eso? —al fin habló este hueón. Se dio vuelta. Yo no pude verle bien la cara, pero sentí su mirada encima, pegada.

— Me contó el Arturo cuando fui a la selección.

Silencio de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que esos dos hueones tenían una hueá seria, que casi vivían juntos y que terminaron cuando el James se fue al Bayern. Que terminaron en mala. ¿Tú sabíai?

— ¿Cómo sabe Vidal? —no me contestí una pregunta con otra Paulo, ¿ya?

— Porque el Arturo y el James están pololeando.

No sabíai eso, ¿cierto?

El Paulo se quedó callado.

— ¿Pero sabíai lo del James y Ronaldo?

Después de unos segundos en silencio, que a mí me parecieron eternos (y no supe bien por qué), escuché al Paulo hablar:

— Sí sabía.

— ¿Quién te contó?

— Morata —me confesó. Yo puedo sentir su respiración encima de mi boca. Estamos tan juntos, hablando de un tema tan cuático. — Álvaro Morata. Todos sabían en el Madrid, como todos saben en la Juve.

Fue mi turno de quedarme callado.

— ¿Te metiste con Ronaldo sabiendo que ese hueón estaba despechado? Porque así se portó contigo, como un despechado culiao.

— No pensé que era tan serio…

— Pensaste que tú podíai hacerle olvidar al James —¿qué chucha este hueón? — Paulo, ¿a ti te pasan cosas con Cristiano todavía?

Se la solté de una, no pensé en verdad demasiado bien en la hueá, la dije no más. No es que yo sea un celópata tampoco o que le esté reclamando algo, pero, puta, ¿cómo tanto? ¿Qué tiene ese culiao que hueón con el que se mete, hueón que deja enganchado? Y si el Paulo está enganchado todavía, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Me está usando para olvidarse de este hueón? Onda, ¿un clavo saca a otro clavo? Qué chucha.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —primera vez que me contesta altiro el Paulo, pero yo no me convencí. — ¿Por qué decís eso? Lo mío con Cristiano ya fue.

— Puta, no sé po hueón. Parece que te poní incómodo cuando veí hueás de él o cuando escuchai su nombre. 

— Con el tiempo que llevo soportando que me mire como si no hubiese pasado nada ya no puedo ponerme más incómodo, creéme…

Fui yo el que se quedó piola ahora, el que no quiso contestar ni una hueá. ¿Cómo se supone que interpreto eso? ¿Cómo sé yo que no me está mintiendo?

— Ángelo, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Seguí sin responder.

— Dale Ángelo, no te podés enojar por eso. No siento nada por Cristiano, no me pasa nada con él. ¿Por qué no me creés? 

Me encogí de hombros en la cama, pero esa hueá la pude saber yo no más.

— ¿Vos te creés que si yo no sintiera nada por vos y anduviera pensando en otro me arriesgaría a venir hasta aquí? ¿O hubiera viajado a Estados Unidos para estar con vos? Hace tiempo que Cristiano es mi compañero nada más.

Yo lo quedé mirando.

— Y hace tiempo también que sos vos el único con el que quiero estar.

El Paulo podría estarme mintiendo. Podría estar embolinándome la perdiz porque él la sabe hacer si con esa carita que tiene cualquiera le compra cualquier hueá. A veces, me pregunto cómo yo soy capaz de creerle tanto a este hueón. Cómo soy capaz de estar seguro de que las hueás que hace las hace por los dos y de que no me va a cagar apenas tenga la oportunidad. No sé, tampoco llevamos tanto juntos en realidad, son como seis meses de idas y vueltas, de un par de días no más que tenemos para conocernos. Yo no tendría por qué confiar en las hueás que me dice este hueón, si así como yo cuando estoy en mi casa me tiro a mi mujer, nada impide que este hueón haga lo mismo con Ronaldo allá en Italia. E igual, en una de esas sería un poco justo. Pero yo no me acuesto con mi señora desde la conversa que tuve en Europa con Vidal, de verdad que no, porque no puedo, no me da el cuero. Y no sé, me gustaría tener lo mismo del Paulo también. Saber que si la hueá va en serio, va en serio para los dos. 

— ¿No me creés?

De nuevo su voz, ahí, esperando alguna hueá…

— Te quiero creer.

El Paulo no me respondió nada, me dio un beso no más. Me agarró de las mejillas y me besó, a pura lengua, a puros labios. Nos habíamos dado caleta de besos en estos dos días que llevábamos juntos, pero un beso como este que estaba dándome el hueón ahora, no lo había sentido antes. Era una cuestión como que te quema, que te envuelve entero. Si había querido transmitirme alguna hueá a pura boca… 

¿No pensai que a veces es mejor dudar, Paulo? ¿Qué si dudamos capaz que esta hueá no sea tan fulminante? ¿Qué tenemos una oportunidad para salvarnos?

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Me creés?

Quiero creerte po, Paulo, aunque algunos días me gustaría saber que estai mintiendo. La hueá es que despejai mis dudas así no más, con un beso y si eso es lo único que yo necesito para que me tengai creyéndote todo, entones qué chucha va a ser de mí.

Yo no le contesto, no con palabras, al menos. Ojalá le esté dando un beso a un mentiroso, porque es mejor caerse ahora, que no estamos tan alto. Lo penca es que la boca del Paulo me dice que no y esa hueá como que la sabí no más, porque darle un beso a este hueón o ser besado por este hueón hace que la guata te moleste y el pecho se te apriete y puta, no creo que a alguien le pase eso con una mentira. 

Y eso es mucho peor.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana el Paulo ya había abierto los ojos y estaba mirando al techo, en silencio no más. Yo eché una miradita al reloj antes de despabilar: las 10:15 de la mañana. Me estiré, parpadeé un rato, miré al techo igual y después lo quedé mirando a él. No me pescó al principio, como si estuviera demasiado metido pensando en alguna hueá. Yo no insistí. Fue él mismo el que al rato también me vio y el que me sonrió (con su sonrisa de siempre no más), como forma de darme los buenos días. Todo olvidado lo de anoche, ¿o no? Todas las dudas despejadas… Ojalá yo fuera más inteligente y no te creyera, para tener alguna excusa que me sirva. 

En verdad, en una de esas estoy puro dando jugo no más. Si mira, ahora mismo no puedo decir ni pensar en una hueá que se sienta mejor que estar acostado en la misma cama contigo.

— Hola —hablé yo primero.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, tranquilos no más ahí, entre las sábanas.

— Nos queda poquito —dijo él. Yo le contesté que sí, pero con la cabeza. 

— Siempre se nos va volando el tiempo, ¿o no?

El Paulo me pasó la mano por la frente, sacándome unos mechoncitos de pelo que se me habían venido para adelante. Me gustó sentir el toque de sus dedos, siempre trato de hacer que esa sensación me dure, para no pasarla tan solo durante el tiempo que no nos podamos ver. 

— ¿Y ahora hasta cuándo?

La eterna duda. La pregunta que nunca tiene una respuesta. Me gustaría que alguna vez tuviéramos una idea por lo menos de cuánto vamos a tener que esperar para poder vernos otra vez. O que no tuviéramos nunca la duda, en el mejor de los casos, pero yo sé que esa hueá es más difícil que la cresta (por no decir imposible). 

— Hasta que a la Pame le salga otro viaje a Chile —contesté por lesear, pero parece que al Paulo no le hizo mucha gracia. Me miró, pero sin su sonrisa linda de los otros días. Nos habíamos acomodado de lado para poder estar más cerca, para poder sentirnos más, yo cacho que buscábamos, como inconscientemente, alargar estos momentos en la cama, que al final eran los últimos que íbamos a tener quizás en cuánto tiempo. Lo más triste de ver al Paulo es hacerlo sabiendo que este momento va a llegar sí o sí, y la lata es que uno no piensa en eso cuando recién se ve, a mí me viene el bajón justo acá, cuando nos quedan horas no más juntos. Como que no sentimos ganas de nada, no queremos ni movernos… 

Para pasar el mal rato le doy un beso yo. Si ya es costumbre comernos la boca. Le doy un beso suavecito, pa puro sentir su boca entera, moviéndose ahí, pegada a la mía. Hagamos un recuerdo po Paulo, si al fin y al cabo eso es lo único que nos queda después. Él empieza primero con las caricias (como siempre no más), mete una mano por debajo de la polera que estoy usando como piyama y yo se la siento fría, me eriza la piel. Enredamos las piernas, de la misma manera que lo hicimos todo el rato en la primera noche que pasamos juntos aquí en esta casa. A puros besos nos vamos, a puros toques, a puros gemidos. Los dos andamos con boxers no más abajo y, entre cariño y cariño, cuando el Paulo acepta mis manos que se van moviendo para sacarle los suyos, yo cacho que esta cuestión va en serio. No paramos, no tenemos ganas de parar.

La ropa del Paulo queda entre las sábanas, igual que la mía no más. Le siento el pico parado encima del mío, pero no hay nada, hueón, no hay un toque, no hay una paja, hay besos no más. Yo le tomo las piernas, hago que me las ponga alrededor de la cadera, lo quiero acá al hueón. Lo quiero cerca de mí, lo quiero pegado a mí, para que nos dure la sensación de estar juntos, para acordarme de la hueá que me produce meterme adentro del Paulo. Le siento sus muslos suaves… pura piel rica, rellenita, ¿de a dónde sacaste tan buenas piernas, hueón? ¿Con puro ejercicio? Ni cagando. ¿De adónde saliste Paulo? ¿Con tanto amor te hicieron para que tengai todo bien, hueón, para que todo en ti esté bien?  
No puede ser real esta hueá. 

No puede terminar bien esta hueá.

Del sabor de los besos del Paulo yo creo que nunca me voy a olvidar en la vida. Del olor de él, tampoco. Aunque esta hueá se termine y aunque nunca más nos volvamos a ver y aunque lo único que tengamos del otro al final sean recuerdos, yo no me podría olvidar jamás de esas cosas. Fueron las primeras que se me quedaron pegadas, igual. Las primeras que echaba de menos cuando estábamos separados, las primeras que sentí como mías. Igual es bueno, ¿o no? O sea, es mejor que nada. Por lo menos me voy a quedar con algo, cuando todo esto se termine, aunque esté en mi cabeza no más, aunque seamos los únicos que sepamos este secreto, aunque seamos los únicos que lo echen de menos.

Puta que te voy a echar de menos, Paulo.

Yo tengo claro que no vamos a culiar ahora y, en verdad, quizá no es la cosa con la que me quiero quedar en este último día. Me dan ganas igual, eso no lo niego, yo siento que al Paulo le pasa la misma hueá y en vez de meterle la tula en el hoyo, se la meto de a poquito en el espacio que le queda entre las piernas, debajo de los huevos, suavecito no más, sin prisa, como un roce rico, íntimo, caliente que nos pegamos para sentirnos mejor no más. No nos soltamos las bocas nunca, ¿pa qué? Si es mejor estar agarrados de todos los lados. El Paulo tiene sus dedos enredados en mi pelo, me lo tiene sujeto fuerte, y puta, por favor no lo soltí. No dejí que esta hueá se nos vaya a la cresta, Paulo. ¿Aguanta? ¿Aguantemos un poquito más? ¿Hagamos ese esfuerzo?

Ni aunque queramos en realidad, porque no podemos competir con el tiempo. Aguantamos lo que pudimos, pero los segundos corren y, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para parar el tiempo? Si ni siquiera somos capaces de poder vivir esta hueá como cualquier persona. Ojalá, pero no no más. El tiempo pasa, se nos va el día… A las 11 y media nos levantamos de la cama y el Paulo me cumple el capricho; a la ducha entramos juntos y boca a boca dejamos que el agua nos caiga encima. Podríamos habernos apurado, pero ¿para qué? Si al final los minutos pasan no más y van a pasar, aunque nos quedemos debajo de la ducha hasta que nos dé frío, aunque salgamos de una para aprovechar algo más. 

Nos estamos vistiendo sin ganas cuando son pasaditas de las 12, echándonos entre medio miraditas cómplices porque es raro vernos así, en pelota, sin hacer nada, viviendo la rutina no más. Me gusta aprenderme el cuerpo del Paulo de memoria y eso aprovecho de hacer, aun cuando este hueón trate de ponerse la ropa rápido para que yo no lo mire tanto. No es excusa esa po hueón, lo hago porque te quiero. Te lo prometo.

De ahí, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser? Se me fue el tiempo volando. Cuando uno hace las cosas que le gustan no se da ni cuenta de cómo pasa la hora, ¿o no? Te dejai llevar no más y yo, puta, me he dejado llevar desde hace bastante tiempo la verdad. Veo al Paulo moverse de aquí para allá, lo veo preparar sus cosas también, lo veo dejar su bolso en el sillón que hay en el living al lado de mi bolso y de los regalos de las niñitas, listo para partir en cuanto me vaya yo. ¿Así se acaba? Como siempre. Si hay algo que tienen en común todos nuestros encuentros es esto, el final. Ordenar las cosas, dejarnos partir, soltarnos porque podemos estar sujetos cuando estamos juntos no más y nadie nos ve, después no hay caso. 

Siempre me baja la melancolía cuando tengo que despedirme del Paulo, pero supongo que eso es parte del juego. Y, como siempre me digo para que se callen todas las hueás que siento cuando tengo que dejar ir al Paulo, esta hueá que nosotros hacemos es sin llorar.

Me lo tengo que repetir no más, hasta que me convenza. 

— No te olvidés de llevarte los regalos de las nenas. —fue lo primero que me dijo el Paulo cuando terminó de hacer sus bolsos. Yo miré mi celular: eran veinte para la una. 

— Sí, obvio. Gracias por eso de nuevo, no he visto que son, pero estoy seguro de que les van a gustar.

Me sonrió el hueón, pero con pena. La típica mueca que tenemos siempre que hay que decirnos adiós.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu avión?

— A las cinco. Gustavo me compró el pasaje.

— Tu hermano —dije yo, para asegurarme.

— Sí. 

Me quedé parado al lado del sillón, mirándolo no más. No quise meterme más, ni preguntar si le había contado a su hermano esta hueá que tenemos.

— Pero lo pasamos bien, ¿o no? ¿Valió la pena?

Pude ver cómo le cambiaba la cara. Puta que erí lindo, hueón. ¿Alguna vez te voy a poder decir esa hueá en frente de más gente? ¿O nos vamos a pasar lo que dure esto escondidos? 

(Yo sé que la respuesta es bien obvia, pero, puta, ¿puedo soñar? ¿Un poquito al menos?)

— Obvio que valió la pena, Ángelo —me susurró, acercándose despacio. No nos dimos un beso, no queríamos ese contacto. Nosotros nos abrazamos no más y esa hueá se siente muchísimo mejor que cualquier otra cosa que podamos hacer. Nos pasaríamos la vida así, ¿cierto, Paulo? Abrazados, juntos, viviendo lo imposible… — No quiero que te vayas.

— Bueno, técnicamente te vai a ir tú, yo me quedo aquí en el país —le saqué una risa, pero el Paulo no me soltó. Me volvió a sostener; nos rozábamos los pechos, yo sentía su corazón.

— Ojalá algún día nos quedáramos juntos.

— Ojalá no hubiera una despedida, ¿cierto?

El Paulo asintió con la cabeza. 

— Pero acuérdate de mí, ¿ya? Allá en Italia. Aunque estí con la Oriana —lo lesié.

— Y vos acordate de mí también, aunque estés con tu mujer. 

¿Fue una súplica esa hueá? ¿Fue un pedido especial? Porque así lo sentí. Y, puta, como tantas veces antes a mí no me dio el corazón para contradecirlo. Terminé diciéndole que sí, moviendo la cabeza. No era una mentira, era una verdad que me había costado aceptar, pero que dejaba salir así, con dolor, porque aunque duele decirla, más me hubiera dolido tenerla enterrada en el pecho, como una espina, callándola para siempre.

— Nos vamos a volver a ver luego, Paulo. Te lo prometo.

Su sonrisa. 

Te quiero, hueón. Te quiero caleta.

— Te creo.

Como despedida le dejé un beso en la frente. Nunca le había hecho eso y nunca nos habíamos despedido así, pero yo sentí que no había otra forma mejor para decirle adiós esta vez. No hay una hueá más pura, así que quise hacérselo notar. Cuando me separé, el Paulo tenía los ojos cerrados. Hasta pronto, lindo. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.  
Me fui al sillón, tomé el bolso, me lo puse en el hombro y agarré los regalos de las niñas. Como siempre, aquí está el final. ¿En una de esas si lo hacemos rápido no lo sentimos? ¿Si hacemos como siempre no nos duele tanto? ¿Si nos aferramos a que nos vamos a volver a ver se nos olvida un poquito que puta que vamos a echar de menos esta hueá? ¿Pasamos de largo la idea de que siempre tiene que haber un final? Algo tenemos que pensar po, Paulo, para no sufrir. 

Pasé con todas las cositas, caminé detrás del Paulo como si me fuera a un funeral. Con todo el peso de la pena encima, pero con las ganas de echarle para adelante, para que no se note. Siento su olor, lo escucho respirar. Como siempre po, Paulo. Como siempre.

— ¿Ángelo? 

¿Querí hacer algo diferente?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

El Paulo no se dio vuelta para mirarme.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Silencio.

— ¿Nos podemos sacar una foto? Para tenerla de recuerdo.

A veces yo siento que voy conociendo al Paulo, pero hueás como estas…

Puta Paulo, hueón. 

— No se la voy a mostrar a nadie.

Eso me sacó una risita, que estuvo bien igual, para contrarrestar lo triste que había sonado eso que me pidió.

— Dale, dale.

Nunca nos miramos a la cara, esa hueá fue la más loca. El Paulo sacó su celular, puso la cámara, modo selfie y yo no le hice ni un asco. No sentí ni una vergüenza. Lo abracé por la espalda, le tomé la cintura, junté nuestras caras y vi su sonrisa ahí, en el celular, y yo ni ahí con ser menos. Nos veíamos bien en verdad, sonriendo los dos, como si esta hueá fuera verdad, como si esta foto la pudiéramos subir a Instagram, como si alguien nos pudiera comentar alguna vez que hacíamos bonita pareja, que nos veíamos felices, que nos veíamos enganchados. Todo eso se me pasó por la cabeza, al segundo que el Paulo hizo click. Pero cuando la foto se hace chiquitita ahí en el teléfono, no te queda otra más que despertar, aunque sea difícil. Aunque te cueste. Aunque te joda.

Entonces hasta la próxima po, hueón.

— Te quiero Paulo —dije yo después. La despedida. Con todas las cosas en mano, avancé hasta la puerta. Como en Los Ángeles, ¿te acordai? Después de decirte que me gustabai— Acuérdate de eso también.

Abrí la puerta y salí, pero no cerré detrás de mí. Pude escuchar los pasos del Paulo, acercándose y pude sentir sus ojos encima de mí y pude también, después, oír la puerta que se cerraba y me quedé pensando en todas las hueás que vivimos mientras sacaba el auto, mientras esperaba que el Paulo me abriera el portón y mientras emprendía rumbo de vuelta a mi casa. 

Ojalá pudiera pensar en algo más, pero no puedo. Estoy metido en esta hueá hasta el cuello y puta, parece que no quiero salir.

Los días hasta año nuevo se me pasaron volando. Vi llegar a mi mujer, abracé a mis hijas, ordenamos la casa para celebrar con unos amigos, lo estamos pasando la raja, bailamos cumbia hasta que nos duelan los pies, pero este hueón siempre está ahí, dando vueltas en mi cabeza, como si fuera un fantasma, recordándome las hueás que habíamos hecho y el sentimiento que yo quería volver a vivir. Yo no estaba curado, sabía perfecto la hueá que estaba haciendo cuando agarré al teléfono, me fui al baño, abrí WhatsApp y apreté su chat. El Paulo había estado conectado hace poco, pero yo no quise esperar que él tirara la primera piedra. 

Tengo todo en la cabeza, hueón, tengo esa noche pegada en la cabeza, en el corazón, en algún lugar que no me deja olvidarla y me acuerdo de todo, de todo, de todo…  
“¡Buena, Paulo, feliz año nuevo! ¿Cómo estai, guachito? ¿Cómo la estai pasando allá en Italia? Oye, te deseo lo mejor po, hueón. Que tengai una temporada bacán con la Juve, que te sigan llamando pa la selección, que sigai metiendo goles y puta, que seai feliz no más po. Yo cacho que lo más probable es que siga metido en tu nuevo año, así que me vai a tener que soportar no más po hueón. No sé si te gusta, ah, pero es lo que hay… Estamos muy cagados ya, ¿o no? Como que no hay vuelta atrás… pero, puta, pasa un buen año a pesar de esa hueá ¿ya? Pásala la raja. Acuérdate de que te quiero”

Un audio, porque es tradición nuestra mandarnos audios para las celebraciones. 

Me duele el pecho, no sé, como que me transpiran las manos y no es por las pocas piscolas que he tomado, no es por el calor que te da bailando, no es por las luces y la música que me van a partir la cabeza. 

Es porque el Paulo escuchó el audio apenas lo recibió. Es porque está grabando otro ahora mismo. Es porque acabo de ver su respuesta, ahí, ahora. 

Es porque no me aguanto y tengo que escucharlo al toque. 

“Ya no me puedo olvidar de que me querés, si te vengo sintiendo adentro desde esa noche allá. Y bueno, ¿sabés qué es lo mejor de este nuevo año? Saber que vas a estar vos en él. Te quiero mucho Ángelo, te merecés lo mejor del mundo. Éxitos en todo; yo me voy a quedar esperando hasta la próxima vez”

Y su voz se desvaneció ahí, en el eco del baño, pero eso no hizo que la sonrisa imbécil que tenía yo en la cara se borrara y tampoco pudo hacer que se calmara la hueá que sentía en la guata y en el pecho. La avivó más yo cacho, la hizo más profunda. 

Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y no me pude levantar de la taza. Me quedé mirando la puerta fijamente, como si ahí pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta o algo que me aclarara la cagá que tenía en la cabeza, que aunque me haga, puta, más feliz que la cresta, es cagá al fin y al cabo y no tendría que hacerme feliz, tendría que darme un poco de pena ¿o no? Tendría que hacerme remecer algo. Pero no, no puede no más y yo me quedo aquí, contento, asustado, cagado, pero feliz porque al menos no estoy solo. En esta hueá el Paulo está conmigo y puta, ¿vale la pena o no? Yo quiero creer que vale la pena. Vale la pena porque nos queremos. 

Me puse de pie y salí del baño como con un aire nuevo, aunque afuera las cosas seguían igual: la música fuerte, los cabros bailando, algunos comiendo, tomando… Puta esta vida, hueón. Ojalá pudiera ser diferente, ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo para que lo sea. Veo a mi señora bajando del segundo piso, de más que fue a ver a las niñas. Cuando nos cruzamos ahí, justo a la bajada, los dos nos quedamos mirando. Es loco y lo he dicho, pero a veces creo que ella sabe y que está esperando el momento no más para sacármelo todo en cara y, la verdad, no sé si estoy listo para cuando eso llegue. Pero tampoco estoy listo para muchas hueás que he hecho igual y le doy para adelante no más, sigo, porque en esta hueá ya estoy metido hasta las patas y parece que no me quiero salir. 

Yo le sonrío, despacito. Le digo que voy a subir a ver a las niñitas, que estoy un poco cansado la verdad. La Pame no me contesta, me mira no más, pero yo no estoy esperando una respuesta y subo por la escalera. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mi espalda, igual como sentí los ojos del Paulo cuando me fui de esa casa, pero puta, en verdad no estoy para esta hueá. No ahora. Mi mujer no me alega, no me habla y cuando llego al segundo piso yo noto que todavía está ahí, mirándome desde abajo. Otro día, ¿ya, Pame? Otro día hablamos. Otro día te explico qué chucha es la hueá que tengo en la cabeza. Otro día te cuento cómo soy capaz de mandar todo a la mierda, otro día te cago la vida entera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chiquillas! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! Este va super unido al anterior, de hecho, es la continuación directa. Me demoré en escribirlo, se me hizo lento, pero ya podemos ver que los chiquillos están aceptando demasiado esto que sienten, así que de ahora en adelante se vienen sorpresas para los bbs <3
> 
> Y apareció Oriana! Tuvo una participación pequeña (igual que la esposa de Ángelo en verdad) pero yo cacho que con el correr de los caps podremos ver alguna interacción más amplia. Por ahora pueden cachar que ella es super shipper de Sabala xD
> 
> Y eso sería po cabras! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y les haya entretenido, trataré de demorarme menos en el siguiente, pero ahora planeo trabajar en el últimp cap de Under Seven Keys. Por ahora, les adelanto que en el próximo van a volver a ver un poquito a Arturo y James jeje
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios tan lindos y por todo el apañe. Me quedo feliz de leer qué les pareció esta parte <3 Besitos a todas!


	11. La propuesta (in)decente

El teléfono me sonó cuando yo estaba conversando con los cabros. Habíamos terminado recién de entrenar, veníamos saliendo de las duchas y yo andaba ordenando las cosas en mi bolso para irme a la casa. Cagado de la risa con el Bruno, al principio no había cachado que me estaban llamando y si no es por este hueón que me avisa yo no hubiera pescado no más. Pensé altiro que era el Paulo, porque ya es rutina llamarnos o hacernos una video llamada y no han pasado demasiados días desde año nuevo, es 12 no más y hemos conversado, puta, hasta decir basta. Y bueno, la verdad es que sí, yo quería que fuera el Paulo el que me estuviera llamando porque me gusta hablar con él después de entrenar, como que te da energía, te da ánimos. Pero no po, no era mi Paulito el que me estaba llamando y tampoco era la Pame. Qué chucha, hueón. 

— ¿Qué onda, Lu? ¿Tu señora? —me preguntó el Bruno y yo como que no pude atinar al tiro. Tenía que inventar alguna hueá, pero no estaba bien seguro de qué.

— No, hueón, un amigo, con el que no hablo hace caleta. —solté, aunque tampoco es mentira esa hueá eso sí— Ya, hermanito, me voy a ir yendo yo mejor. Nos vemos, hueón. Saludos a tu familia. 

El Bruno me queda mirando sin cachar una y esa hueá es entendible, si yo en verdad me estoy escapando, pero ¿qué más podí hacer o decir cuando el Rey te está haciendo una videollamada? No lo andai ventilando. O bueno, capaz que sí, pero yo no soy de ese tipo. En verdad no es como que yo pudiera contarlo igual porque nadie cacha que el Arturo y yo tenemos una relación más allá de conocernos por la Roja, si en realidad todos tienen clarito quién se junta con quién en la selección. Es chistoso igual, lo que nos une a mí y a Vidal, o sea, es cuático. Tampoco podí decir por qué te hiciste tan amigo de Vidal y para ser sinceros como que en realidad él y yo no tenemos demasiadas cosas en común (además del gusto por las pelotas), supongo que si lo vierai desde afuera nuestra amistad sería super nada que ver. O sea, igual tampoco es tan amistad, es como un compañerismo medio extraño. Como una simbiosis rara alimentada del mismo secreto que guardamos los dos. 

Y la complicidad también es bacán, si yo no niego que conversar con Vidal me hizo demasiado bien, así que en ese sentido yo feliz de hablar con él de nuevo, pero no en el complejo po, no con todos los cabros alrededor si igual me hago una idea de la hueá que quiere conversar este hueón. Mejor apuro paso no más, directo a los estacionamientos. De más que el Arturo quiere puro copuchar qué ha pasado entre el Paulo y yo y, ¿sabí qué? Igual tengo ganas de echar afuera la hueá… Igual tengo ganas de contarle a alguien todo esto que nos ha pasado. 

Puta, la verdad es que yo no he podido dejar de pensar en los días que pasamos juntos en esa casa y hay días en que vuelvo a escuchar al audio que el Paulito me envió para Año Nuevo porque, tan maricona como suene esta hueá, fue como una declaración de amor, ¿o no? O de interés, por decirlo así, para no ponernos tan graves todavía. Como que aceptamos que, puta, sí, nos queremos (él me quiere mucho, de hecho, eso dijo) y que queremos seguir viéndonos, que queremos que esta hueá rara que tenemos siga aunque no estemos muy seguro de a dónde va a terminar, pero le echamos para adelante no más y todo eso a mí me emociona caleta y también me gusta porque me gusta demasiado estar con el Paulo, siento con él una hueá que no había sentido hace mucho. Cuando acepté esa hueá fue como, no sé, como sobrenatural. Y sí po, me gustaría ser capaz de hablar esto con alguien y de contarle a alguien que aunque me estoy pegando el mayor cagazo de mi vida estoy más feliz que la cresta y que ni cagando lo dejaría ahora porque ya no puedo. A veces querí hablar no más, a veces uno está tan contento que necesitai soltarlo todo. Y eso es lo bueno de conocer a un hueón como el Arturo, que yo sé que me va a apañar igual porque él también vive tratando de ser un hueón que no es. 

Chucha, qué hecho pico que estamos los dos. Pero bueno, al menos no estoy solo en esta hueá.

Hace más frío que la cresta hoy día y esa también es razón para tirarme adentro del auto apenas llego a los estacionamientos. La otra es, claramente, el celular que me vuelve a vibrar ahí, en la mano. Yo pa la cagá po, hueón, igual terrible nervioso. ¿Le tendría que contestar acá al Arturo? ¿O mejor espero llegar a la casa y le devuelvo la llamada? Puta, no, si está mi señora, ¿y si me cacha? Algunos cabros van saliendo también, los alcanzo a ver por la ventana. Ya, sabí que más, pico. Démosle no más, si nadie va a cachar que estoy hablando con el Arturo, y para qué estamos con hueás, estoy más seguro acá que en mi casa…

Voy a cerrar las puertas por si acaso, uno nunca sabe. Menos mal que este hueón es insistente, si no hace rato ya que hubiera dejado de sonar el teléfono. Me arreglo un poquito el pelo, si está mojado al final, pero para qué dar una mala impresión po hueón. ¿Qué querrá este culiao? ¿Qué querí Arturito?

Le doy un toque al botón verde ahí en la pantalla, igual bien nervioso, pero ¿quién no lo estaría? Con el Arturo hemos ido desarrollando una complicidad que nunca pensamos tener antes, pero eso no significa que hablar del tema, onda, tirarlo para fuera, no sea igual una hueá media incómoda. O sea, tanto como necesitai decirlo, también te cuesta. Supongo que lo es porque así es no más, porque culiarte a un hueón y andar con un hueón es como el máximo pecado en el mundo del futbol y si te atreví a hacerlo tení que hacerlo para callado, y bueno, el Arturo y yo nos atrevimos y aquí estamos, unidos por un secreto. 

A veces me pregunto, ¿cuántos más habrá como yo? Y no me refiero a cuántos hueones más serán gay o serán bi, sino cuántos estarán metiéndose con un compañero de profesión, porque una hueá es ser hueco y tirarte a un hueón X que nada tiene que ver con el mundo en el que te moví tú, pero otra cuestión distinta es involucrarte con un gallo que está en las mismas, que se mueve en el mismo ambiente, que conoce las mismas reglas… es como más impactante la verdad. La gente nos ve como compañeros; en el caso del James y el Arturo, por ejemplo, como dos hueones que son super amigos, que son hermanos prácticamente… ¿qué dirían si supieran que los hermanitos están pololeando hace casi dos años? 

Echando más leña al fuego la verdad.

— Bueeena Ángelito —chucha, se conectó. Ah, este culiao no cambia nunca, hueón. Ahí está en la pantalla, con la misma sonrisa que tiene siempre para todos (menos pal Claudito), feliz por alguna hueá o por todas las hueás del mundo. Entre su voz escucho igual un reggaetón bajito; está en su casa, se nota al toque— ¿Cómo estai, hermanito? 

Aquí vamos no más.

— Buena, Rey, todo bien por acá, ¿y tú? ¿Pasó algo mi guacho?

— Puta no po, hueón. Te llamaba pa saludarte no más, pa saber qué tal hai estado. Yo la raja por acá, de hecho, cuánto te apuesto que no adivinai a dónde ando metido.

El Arturo, hueón, es de risa fácil. A ver, guachito, ¿no estabai en tu casa? ¿A dónde podí estar? En España de una, si el Barca juega como en 3 días más. No, en tu casa po, hueón, capaz que con el James de invitado. ¿Por qué otra razón me pondría esa carita Vidal? Este hueón, es un payaso el Arturo.

— En Barcelona me imagino po, hueón —contesté yo y de ahí aproveché de hacerle una bromilla— ¿O andai de vacaciones en Colombia ya?

Escuché la media risotada que se pegó este hueón. Se enfocaba él no más, con el fondo blanco que era su living imagino yo. 

— No pasa nada, hermanito, muy temprano todavía. A ver si pa junio me pego una escapadita a Gorgona… Y no po, hueón, adivinaste mal. Estoy en España, pero no estoy na en Barcelona. Me vine a Madrid. 

Ay, Arturo…

— Puta, ¿y por qué hueón? ¿Le vai a hacer la desconocida al Barca y vai a fichar por el archirrival? 

Me encanta esta hueá, me encanta hacer como si no supiéramos nada de nosotros, me encanta que llevemos todo esto con buena onda no más. Me encanta hacer como que esta hueá es un juego, es la raja esto.

— Casi casi, hueón —dijo el Arturo, entre medio de sus risas. Yo lo quedé mirando. De ahí se quedó callado un ratito, como escuchando algo que le decían de atrás me imaginé— Estoy en Madrid mi guacho, me pegué el viaje a escondidas del Mister. Me vine a ver a mi mino.

Su mino.

— A tu mino —el Arturo, hueón, la hueá…— 

— Sí po, a subirle el ánimo a mi cabro que anda medio bajoneado y a aprovechar de pasar tiempo con mi guagua po, hueón. Ando chocho.

Yaaa, ¿qué guagua, hueón? 

— ¿No viste que el James hace poco tuvo al Samu? 

Chucha.

— Ah, sí, algo caché. 

— Ya po, y aquí estoy yo po, con el cuarto hijo. 

Se puso a reír el Arturo y yo escuché como de fondo unas risitas más. Y puta, yo con cara de qué chucha está pasando acá po hueón (ojalá no se note eso sí), porque ya, una hueá es que estí pololeando con un hueón teniendo tú hijos y toda la hueá, en ese sentido con el Arturo tenemos harto en común, pero otra hueá bien diferente es como decidir criar junto a un hueón a un cabro chico, que por lo que sé por los rumores que corren no tiene mamá y el James lo tuvo que igual que Cristiano, por vientre de alquiler. O sea, yo de verdad que no tengo nada en contra de esa decisión, si puta, mejor tener familia homoparental (¿se dice así creo?) que no tener ninguna familia, la hueá es que es eso es como otro nivel en una relación, como que ya no es simple pololeo, es algo más serio, más real. 

La verdad es que yo no sé si algún día lo mío con el Paulo llegará a algo como lo que tienen el Arturo y el James. No sé si alguna vez tendremos una hueá lo suficientemente seria como para que yo le presente en persona a mis hijas al Paulo y para que ellas lo conozcan, para que él forme parte de sus vidas, para que convivan juntos… No sé. ¿Me gustaría igual? ¿Me imagino yo eso? ¿Siento algo tan grande como para siquiera pensar en proyectarme así con el Paulo? ¿El Paulo querrá algo así también? 

Muchas preguntas en realidad y bien pocas respuestas reales para mí desgracia. 

— Puta felicitaciones po hueón. —eso no más atiné yo a decir. Un poco pobre la verdad, pero ¿qué se supone que dice uno en ocasiones como estas? No es la hueá más normal del mundo, o sea, me refiero a que no es la más común. Seamos sinceros. 

— Gracias hermanito, ¿querí ver al Samuel? Lo tiene el James en brazos.

Hay muchas hueás que yo me he cuestionado desde que me metí en todo este leseo con el Paulo, un montón de cuestiones también que me parecieron raras pero que al final acepté no más, porque preferí no calentarme la cabeza. Saber que a Vidal le gustaba la pata de chancho ya fue una hueá difícil de asumir y de creer; si le preguntai a alguien como que en verdad nadie apostaría una a que el Arturo juega pal otro equipo. Es como una hueá… como si el Gary fuera gay. No po, no no más. No tiene la pinta, no encaja. Yo me acuerdo de que cuando cachamos en la selección que el Arturo andaba muy cariñoso con el James no nos lo creíamos, como que nos tratamos todos de mal pensados no más. Pero ya cuando el James subió al bus cojeando después de los octavos de final en la Copa todos cachamos que parece que la hueá era verdad. Nadie dice nada igual y yo nunca conté tampoco que escuché a estos culiaos tirando en las duchas, hacemos como si la hueá no molestara. En realidad no molesta, pero me refiero a que es como si todos lo diéramos por hecho no más, nadie se mete en la hueá. Nos preocupamos de que no se filtre eso sí, como lo que pasó con el Claudio.

Y en ese sentido todos somos bien compañeros. Es secreto de camarín. A mí me quedó clara esa hueá cuando el Charles cachó que me andaba culiando al Paulo, pero no dijo nada y solo me pidió que tuviera cuidado. Me gusta esa hueá, me gusta ese compañerismo, porque uno no puede tener esa confianza en todos lados y que ahora el Arturo me esté mostrando cómo vive con el James y las cosas que hace y cómo está contento de la rutina doméstica con este hueón me hace sentir demasiado bien, me hace sentir como en familia, como protegido, como contenido, no sé, me hace sentir que hay esperanza. Una esperanza chiquitita eso sí, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo, porque si el Arturo y el James pueden, ¿por qué el Paulo y yo no?

Parece que me estoy yendo en volá ya…

— Obvio po, guachito. ¿Sabe el James…?

— Sí, sí, sí le conté. Le conté que vo’ sabí.

— Ah —yo me refería a lo otro po, Rey.

— ¿O vo’ te referí a…?

— Sí, a eso. 

— Puta sí, hermano, le conté lo del Paulo. ¿Te molesta?

Yo fui sincero. Miré por la ventana, alrededor del estacionamiento. Quedaba dos autos no más, el del Maxi y el del Flavio. 

— No, hueón, tranqui, si no pasa ná.

— Se puso contento el James —me confesó de repente. — Si sabe la hueá que hizo el Cristiano.

Conchetumadre, ¿el James sabe? ¿Quién le contó? ¿Sabe toda la historia o solo que el Paulo y Ronaldo tuvieron algo? Hueón, ¿sabía todo el mundo menos yo? Yo terrible impactado, de verdad.

— Sé porque Cris y yo tenemos amigos en común, es todo —esa es la voz del James, es su acento. Miré a la pantalla, como tratando de verlo mejor. El Arturo lo enfocó de a poco y ahí estaba el hueón, sentado en un sillón negro largo, con su guagua en brazos y un pañal en el hombro. Ese es el Samuel, su hijo. Chuta. Aunque el James me sonría, a mí como que no me sale la mueca en realidad. La trato de hacer igual, para que pase piola, pero no sé, esta hueá es como demasiado shockeante. 

Puta, en seis meses me he enterado de tantas hueás, he vivido tantas hueás, he descubierto tantas hueás, me he dado cuenta de tantas hueás… Y no solo de hueás mías, si no de hueás de los demás, como que el mundo que yo creía conocer no es tal. Hay demasiadas cuestiones que ahora son diferentes o nuevas, no sé, pero puta, la verdad es que yo no me quejo. No si todo esto nuevo y diferente que estoy viviendo ahora me permite estar al lado del Paulo. 

¿Estoy cagado o no? Estoy bien cagado.

— Hola James —saludar siempre, obvio, pero seguí recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa no más.

Y oye, pa qué estamos con hueás. No es feo el James, de hecho, hasta lindo se ve ahí, sonriendo con su guagüita en brazos. El hueón igual, ah… iguals.

— ¿Está mejor él? ¿Después de lo de Cris? —el James abrió la boca. En la pantalla yo alcanzaba a ver al Arturo también.

— Sí, sí, ya está mejor. Ya no lo pesca a ese hueón. —porque esa es la verdad, ¿o no? El Cristiano es tema cerrado pal Paulo.

— Qué bueno. A mí me dio mucha pena lo de Paulo, vió, se ve que él es un niño bueno y Cris… —me quedó mirando con una cara el James, como dándome a entender que es un hecho que ese hueón es un saco de pelotas— Cris quiere una cosa y al otro día quiere otra cosa totalmente distinta; no es una mala persona, eh, es un poco difícil nada más.

— Si po, si a ti todavía te habla el hueón, no cacha ná que está entero funao el perkin culiao —el Arturo se metió altiro en la conversa, marcando territorio el Rey. 

Yo atiné a sonreír no más. Mira cómo son las cosas, todavía detrás del James el Cristiano… Menos mal que saliste luego de ahí, Paulito.

— Cuídate al Paulo, hueón, méale el territorio no más a ese sapo culiao —Ay, Arturo. La boquita que te gastai— porque cuando el hueón se entere de que tú te estai comiendo a su ex va a volver a dar puro jugo, te lo doy firmado, si ese hueón se creerá el mejor del mundo, pero no es capaz de asumir que una hueá ya fue no más y que perdió como en la guerra. Mira que sabe que el James y yo estamos juntos y que el James tiene al Samu y sigue mandándole mensajes este hueón, no tiene dignidad el saco de huéas.

El Arturo, hueón. No te metai con lo que es del Rey. Si yo fuera el Cristiano no hubiera insistido nunca más con el James después de saber que es el mino de Arturo Vidal.

— Sí, si igual pal Paulo el hueón ya no existe, si con cuéa juegan juntos no más. —a mí no se me ocurrió decir mucho más. Tengo que ser más vivito a veces.

— Puta, mejor po hueón. Ese culiao es peligroso, yo de lejitos no más cuando me tocaba enfrentarlo en algún partido. —me dijo eso terrible serio Vidal y yo me la quedé pensando igual.

— Mmm…

— Papi, alcánceme la leche de Samu que está allá arriba por favor. —hasta que apareció de nuevo la voz del James… Puta la hueá, James culiao. Lo dice así, con ese tonito que tiene, sin ni un pudor de que yo lo escuche tratando de Papi al Arturo. Bueno, mucho pudor estos dos no tienen e igual uno siempre escucha a los compañeros tratarse así entre ellos, pero esto es otra hueá, porque el James y el Arturo no son compañeros no más y yo nunca me voy a olvidar de que cuando estuvieron culiando ahí, queriendo hacerla piola, el James andaba chillando esa misma hueá. 

Pero al Arturo le da lo mismo y ni reacciona, para el probablemente es la hueá más común del mundo. Se para, con el teléfono ahí en las manos todavía. Yo noto que se anda moviendo no más. Agarra una mamadera que le estira al James y el hueón la recibe; no alcanzo a verlo dándole papa al Samuel, me quedo con la cara del Arturo sentado de vuelta en el sillón. Yo sonrío no más. En el mundo que me vine a meter, hueón.

— Mira, ¿sí o no que se ve lindo mi rey dándole papa al Samuel? —como si me leyera el pensamiento este hueón. Enfocó al James, que con esa sonrisa bien bonita que tiene estaba dándole la mamadera a su guagua. Se veía feliz. Se veían felices los dos en verdad, se veían como contentos viviendo esa vida, como a veces yo me imagino que podría ser en algún otro mundo mi vida con el Paulo. Una hueá normal, como la vive cualquier otra pareja. Algo serio, algo que crece, algo bacán. Algo bonito. Algo que tení en sueños no más. Algo que te podí imaginar cuando te vai a acostar porque ni cagando podí tenerlo en realidad. Pero el Arturo y el James lo están viviendo igual, se atrevieron de una y esto no es nada un sueño, es la vida real. ¿En una de esas si con el Paulo nos atrevemos nosotros también podemos tener algo así? ¿A nosotros también nos puede resultar? 

Me da lata igual con el Arturo. Como que él tiene todo lo que yo no tengo y esa hueá me da demasiada paja.

— Sí —pero algo tenía que decir yo, a pesar de todo— Sí, qué rico verte contento po, Arturo.

— Es que sabí que cuando como que aceptai la hueá ya todo te da lo mismo. Nada te quita la felicidad; pa qué seguir amargándose digo yo por una hueá que es inevitable. Yo vivo mi vida no más, sin molestar a nadie y el James también. Y estamos contentos, estamos bien.

Bueno, bacán que algunas personas al menos puedan vivirlo. Eso no se lo dije, pero yo cacho que el Arturo se dio cuenta, con la pura sonrisa que mantuve en la cara.

— Oye yo supe por ahí que Dybala anduvo unos días en México… —Hasta que me cambió el tema. Si yo sé que no era para contarme no más lo feliz que está que este hueón me llamó. Miré para abajo, sin sacarme la sonrisa eso sí. — Y nadie cacha a qué fue, ¿qué onda? ¿Se va de la Juve pa fichar por el Pachuca la Joya?

Me hizo reír esa hueá. Y no me hizo gracia a mí no más, escuché la risa del James también. El Arturo estaba contento ahí, no había nada que le quitara la sonrisa a este hueón. 

— Puta, sí, hueón. Me vino a ver después de Navidad.

No sé si debí haber ocupado la frase “me vino a ver”, porque las burlas del hueón comenzaron al toque.

— Puta que está enamorado el cabrito, exponiéndose así… Si se supo que andaba en México, pero nadie cacha a qué fue pa allá. —Bueno, yo también me fui una vez a Turín arriesgándome a que pasara cualquier hueá… obvio que el Paulo está enganchado, si yo lo estoy también. Enganchado eso sí. Enganchado.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —igual quise saber qué onda.

— Tú cachai que en este mundo las noticias vuelan.

Mmmm.

— Igual, la hai sabido hacer po hueón, hay mantenido bien callado lo tuyo con el Paulo. Vo’ sabí que en el ambiente estas hueás igual se saben tarde o temprano, pero yo no he escuchado ni un rumor de ustedes dos, nadie ni siquiera cacha que se conocen.

— Es que esa es la hueá po Arturo —dije yo— Lo mío con el Paulo es como la hueá más impensada. Si nunca hemos jugado juntos, no tenemos amigos en común, nosotros no somos amigos tampoco... ¿Pero sabí qué? Mejor así. Levantamos menos sospechas, estamos más tranquilos.

El Arturo me quedó mirando. Se veía un poquito del James también, dándole la papa a su guagua todavía.

— Me alegro por vo’ po, hueón. Me imagino que la hueá van en serio, si han cruzado medio mundo pa verse. —Me la pensé— Y por lo que veo, puta, la raja que te estí aceptando vo’ mismo también.

Esa hueá me hizo sonreír.

— Sabí que ya no me hago atados por esa hueá. —esa es la verdad— Si po, si me gusta el pico, puta, qué tanta hueá, ¿cierto? 

— Así me gusta escucharte Angelito. 

— Y sobre lo otro…

— ¿Va en serio?}

Me encogí de hombros ahí en mi auto; la verdad es que no quiero contarle al Arturo cómo es el Paulo el hueón con el que me imagino estar cuando me acuesto en la noche, no quiero decirle que ya no se va de mi cabeza, no quiero que él sepa que lo que siento por el Paulo no lo sentí nunca por nadie. No quiero que ninguna persona sepa en verdad. Quiero callármelo para mí, porque así es menos doloroso, menos culposo, menos aterrador. 

— No sé si va en serio, pero va. Va de todos modos, Rey. 

— Va como avión la hueá.

Me reí, porque puede que sea verdad, pero yo no sé si eso significa algo bueno o algo malo. Nuestra relación siempre es no más. No tiene nombre, no tiene fecha, no tiene reglas. Somos. Somos el Paulo y yo y eso es todo. 

¿Algún día iremos a ser algo más? Esas hueá no la sabe nadie. Me quedé pensando un poquito en eso, hasta que vi la hora en la pantalla del auto.

Conchesumadre, es terrible tarde.

— Chucha, Arturo, se me pasó la hora, hueón, son casi las 3 —puta, mi mujer…— La Pame me va a preguntar qué onda.

— Tan macabeo que me saliste, guachito —lo miré feo. Puta, ¿un poco? ¿O será pura culpa? — Ya, ándate no más a darle explicaciones a tu mujer, pero oye… ¿no le hai dicho algo? ¿Seguí con ella onda… como si nada?

Puta, esta hueá es pa larga Arturito.

— Sí, o sea… estamos juntos, pero desde que llegué de la gira de Europa que no pasa nada. 

— ¿No pasa nada? 

— No, hueón. No culiamos ya. 

El Arturo quedó mirando al James. Qué hueá. Oigan no sé si se acuerdan, pero yo puedo verlos por acá y de verdad que es esa miradita es más incómoda que la chucha.

— ¿Creí que ella cacha? —me preguntó, serio ahora. Sabí que yo me he hecho demasiado tiempo el hueón, pero algunas hueás son inevitables.

— De más, hueón. O sea, no que cacha la hueá con el Paulo, pero que cacha que la estoy cagando.

— Puta la hueá, Ángelo —el Arturo se quedó viendo el piso. — ¿No te atreví a decirle?

Es que no tengo las pelotas, pero…

— A veces quiero, sabí… A veces me dan ganas de decirle pa sacarme de encima el peso, hueón, pa no seguir haciéndole daño.

— Y pa vivir tranquilo esta hueá con el Paulo.

— Sí po —fui sincero— Me gusta ese hueón. Me gusta caleta.

El Arturo se rió y yo vi que el James también sonrió ahí en la pantalla. Le había dejado de dar leche a su hijo, estaba sacándole los chanchitos ahora. Se veían bien los dos allí, juntos. Algunas personas tienen más suerte no más, pensé yo. Igual el Paulo y yo nos veríamos bonitos así, en una escena como la del Arturo y el James. Igual podríamos ser felices, ¿o no? Si cuando estamos juntos lo somos. ¿O me veo muy hueón imaginando una hueá que podríamos tener en otra vida no más? En una de esas no es tan difícil…

— Puta hueón, qué más te puedo decir. Te veí contento po, culiao y bacán que estí así. —la voz del Arturo sonó media ronca, lo que es raro porque todos conocemos la voz aguda de este hueón— Sabí que si yo te pudiera dar un consejo, o sea, desde afuera, yo te diría que le dierai pa delante. Que te atrevierai, hueón. Si mira, la vida es una sola y no vale la pena que te andí torturando por una hueá de la que no tuviste la culpa. A vo’ te gusta el Paulo —Lo quiero, Rey— Y por lo que cacho el Paulo está terrible enganchado de vo’, ¿entonces qué estai esperando po, hueón? Yo sé que tení familia y tení hijos y a tu mujer y que no querí perderlas o no querí como romper esa normalidad pa tus hijos, porque yo pasé por lo mismo, pero ¿qué hueá les estai dando po, hueón? ¿Qué clase de relación le estai dando a tu señora si te la cagai con el Paulo apenas podí? No querer mandar a la mierda tu familia, pero tirarte igual al Paulo por fuera es la hueá más hipócrita, hueón, ¿vo’ tení claro eso? 

Esa es la hueá que yo pienso todas las noches, lo juro, pero duele más que la cresta que alguien te la diga a la cara.

— Sí sé, hueón.

— Te lo digo porque yo quise hacer la misma hueá que tú y caché después que la estaba cagando más. La Marité todavía no me ha perdonado y llevarte mal con la mamá de tus hijos es una hueá demasiado penca, Ángelo. No la querí vivir, te lo aseguro.

Uno cacha cuando la gente te está diciendo la verdad o, puta, no sé, capaz que ese es un don mío no más. Yo puedo saber cuando alguien me está mintiendo y puedo saber también cuando alguien es sincero y ahora, en este momento, yo pondría las manos al fuego por las palabras del Arturo. El hueón me está diciendo la verdad, no hay manera de que no sea así. Y saber que los consejos de este hueón son reales me da miedo, porque eso significa que es inevitable que alguien salga herido de toda esta hueá. Y yo de verdad no quiero eso, de verdad que no quiero lastimar a nadie, menos a las niñitas. Lo juro.

— Yo también soy un impulsivo culiao, pero créeme que alguna hueá he aprendido de todo esto.

Estaban los dos serios, ahí. Me dio lata la hueá.

— Sí sé, Rey —repetí— Si yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien.

El Arturo movió la cabeza arriba y abajo.

— Las vai a hacer, hueón, si erí un buen cabro. 

Me dio risa eso.

— Sí po, papi. El mejor.

Al Arturo eso le cayó en gracia. Se largó a reír, igual que el James no más. 

— Ya, perro, te dejo —me despedí. Se me va a pasar la hora, hueón…— Ojalá que nos veamos pa las clasificatorias po, guacho.

— De más, hermanito. Bendiciones crack, salúdame al Paulo igual.

— En tu nombre, Rey. —le sonreí— Chao James, cariños al Samu.

— Gracias, Ángelo, saludos. —me contestó.

Corté la videollamada con una sensación media rara. O sea, siempre siento que me hace bien hablar con el Arturo, pero no sé, esta conversa fue como distinta. No sé si habrá tenido que ver el hecho de que el James estaba ahí también, o de que incluimos a Ronaldo en la hueá, pero fue otra cosa. Raro po, hueón, te deja como una cosa extraña en el cuerpo. No sé qué pensar en realidad. En una de esas no hay mucho que pensar no más… mejor me voy pa la casa. 

Caché que alguien me estaba tocando el vidrio, medio susto, hueón. Andaba en otra en verdad. Miré pa la derecha, era uno de los utileros. Bajé el vidrio al toque y le sonreí apenas. Como que cada hueá que pasaba solo hacía que al final terminara llegando a mi casa a la hora del pico. ¿Qué quiere tío?

— Ángelo, ¿está bien? ¿Tiene algún problema?

¿Algún problema? Ah, chucha, sí, obvio, por estar acá, solo en el estacionamiento, cuando todos los demás se fueron. Ay, hueón, tengo que ser menos pavo…

— Eh, no, no, Pedrito, todo bien, es que me llamaron y se me fue la hora conversando. Pero me voy ya —mejor la hago rapidito. Prendí el auto y puse primera, de una— Nos vemos, ah, que pase buena tarde.

No le doy ni tiempo de despedirse. Acelero no más. El pobre Pedrito se queda ahí, parado y sin cachar una, yo lo alcanzo a mirar por el retrovisor, pero ni cagando me iba a poner a conversar o a dar más explicaciones, si voy a tener que llegar a la casa a hacer la misma hueá. Las 3 justas marcan cuando voy saliendo a la calle por fin. El camino a la casa se me hizo bien corto pensando en alguna excusa que decirle a mi mujer para justificar que no llegué a almorzar con ella hoy día. Igual es un poco rara toda esta hueá. Hace unos meses la Pame me hubiera llamado hace media hora atrás pa preguntarme por qué no he llegado todavía y si me pasó algo. Ahora, ni un WhatsApp tengo de ella po hueón, como si realmente le diera lo mismo si llego a comer o no o si me pasó algo en el camino o si me voy a quedar más rato a entrenar.

A veces, aunque trate de hacer como que no y decir que en verdad me paso puros rollos, que soy cuidadoso, que no he hecho nada para que ella se dé cuenta, de verdad creo que la Pame sabe. O que sospecha, por lo menos, que cacha que hay algo que no está funcionando bien. Y aunque no hemos querido hablar de esta hueá y los dos la hacemos a un lado y la evitamos como si todo estuviera igual que antes, sabemos que no es así y puta, preferimos fingir yo cacho, pero no sé muy bien por qué.

Chucha, las tres un cuarto. Estacioné y, puta, me quise ir calmado pa la casa. Caminé piola, abrí la puerta con la llave, todo normal, como un día más no más en esta que es mi vida. La Rafa vino corriendo, con su sonrisa de siempre, con el pelo suelto, desordenado, que se le viene encima de toda la carita… Cosita. Te amo, hija. A ti y a tu hermana. Y esa es la razón, no hay otra; esta es la única cosa que me sostiene aquí, que me amarra aquí, a esta casa, a esta dinámica, a esta vida… 

¿Yo podría tener esto mismo, pero en otro lado, con otra persona? ¿Es muy descabellada la idea? ¿Estar tan enganchado me hace ponerme a pensar hueás? 

— ¿Papito por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? 

La voz de la Rafa me hace volver a la tierra.

— Hola Monita —su olorcito a guagua me encanta. Cuando me agaché para darle un piquito me di cuenta de que no sé si podría vivir sin eso todos los días— Pucha, es que me quedé hablando con un amigo.

— ¿Cuál amigo?

Le sonreí.

— Arturo Vidal, ¿te acordai de él?

— ¿El del peinado chistoso? 

Que erí linda, mi amor.

— Sí, el del peinado chistoso.

— Almorzamos sin ti po, Ángelo, te demoraste.

La Pame. Chucha. Como que al mirarla me dio una hueá rara. Andaba con el pelo amarrado, con un buzo piola no más. No parecía enojada, pero en verdad uno no puede estar seguro de muchas cosas ahora. 

— Pucha, sí, perdona. Es que cachai que cuando iba saliendo del entrenamiento me llamó el Arturo y me quedé conversando en el auto con él, se me pasó la hora no más —De frente siempre (o bueno, casi siempre), pero su cara, hueón, como que no se la creyera…

— ¿Y desde cuándo hablai tú con Arturo Vidal?

Igual era una duda comprensible. Yo le cuento a la Pame de todos los cabros que son realmente mis amigos en La Roja y puta, la verdad es que nunca le he contado alguna hueá del Arturo, onda, en modo amistoso. 

— Pero si te conté que cuando fui a La Roja nos tocó compartir pieza po, Pame.

— Sí, pero no me habías dicho que erai tan amigo de él.

Me encogí de hombros, caminando pal living.

— Bueno, hemos andado conversando. Es buena tela el Arturo.

— Mmmm.}

Cuando me senté en el sillón la Rafa me trajo sus libros de dibujos, para que pintáramos.

— Rafa, amor, ¿podí ir a ver a la Dominga a la pieza?

¿Yaaa? Quedé mirando cómo la Rafa no alegó, pero se fue con la cabeza gacha y subió las escaleras apenas. ¿Qué onda, Pame? No puedo cachar qué me quiere decir la expresión de su cara. ¿Habrá cachado algo más?

Después de que nos quedamos solos, no dijo nada por segundos, me miró no más y yo sentí que la mirada que me daba era casi la que podía darle a un extraño.

Me dio miedo.

— ¿Ángelo?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estamos bien? Nosotros.

Chuta.

La quedé mirando. 

Había una hueá que me hacía tener ganas de decirle a la Pame la verdad: que, puta, que no, que no estábamos bien. Que esta hueá que estamos viviendo no es normal, que antes era distinto y que sé que se ha dado cuenta de eso. Que yo antes no pensaba en ninguna persona más que en ella, que estaba enamorado hasta las patas, que estaba contento de despertar todos los días a su lado, que, cuando me imaginaba con quién pasar el resto de mi vida, no se me venía a la cabeza nadie más que ella. Pero que ahora no. Que ahora no es ella la persona en la que pienso todos los días y que no es ella la mujer con la que quiero estar y que yo sé que esa hueá es más duro de escuchar que la mierda, pero que por lo menos estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien y que parte de eso es ser sincero y que yo lo estoy siendo, porque no quiero seguir haciéndole daño ni a ella ni a mis hijas.   
Que al final es pa mejor, porque ¿pa qué seguir engañándonos? ¿Pa qué quedarse metíos en una relación que cambió y que cambió para peor? 

Pero la hueá es demasiado fuerte como para decirla en voz alta. Yo puedo aceptar, pa mí mismo, que estoy enganchándome de un hueón, pero ¿qué diría la Pame si cachara que la estoy cagando con un hombre? ¿Qué sentiría con esa hueá? ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Sería algo que lo haría peor? ¿No me dejaría ver a las niñas nunca más? Y todo eso me da miedo, porque pa mí esta hueá no es simple. Pal Paulo es diferente, porque él no tiene a nadie, pero yo sí. 

Y eso es siempre una hueá que me contiene caleta, que me frena demasiado.

¿No hay una fórmula, hueón? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Alguna manera de nunca quedar mal con nadie? Aunque esa hueá suene fresca. Aunque me haga ser un hipócrita de mierda.

— Obvio po, Pame. Estamos bien. ¿Por qué me preguntai eso? 

Sí, soy un hipócrita culiao, porque aquí estoy, fingiendo una hueá que no es, mintiéndole a mi mujer a la cara, sonriéndole como si estuviera diciendo la verdad. 

Capaz que no me haya comprado nada, porque no me devolvió la sonrisa. Y harta razón que tendríai po, Pame.

— No, por nada. —no hueón, no lo estamos— Ya, eh… yo voy a ir a darle leche a la Dominga. Había pedido sushi, así que en el refrigerador queda, para que almuerces. 

Sentí pena, hueón, caleta.

— Ya, gracias.

— ¿Vai a jugar tú después con la Rafa? Que quería pintar.

— Sí, obvio. 

No hubo más despedida que esa. La Pame se fue al segundo piso y ahí me quedé yo, sentado todavía, pensando en toda esta hueá… Puta, ni hambre tengo. Pasé así, de largo, hasta la once. Y todos los pensamientos me pesaban cuando me puse a jugar con la Rafa y los tenía metidos ahí, en la cabeza y también en el corazón mientras le cambiaba los pañales a la Dominga y no se fueron cuando me acosté en la cama al lado de mi mujer y antes de quedarme dormido en la última cosa que pensé fue en que no me siento capaz de sobrellevar esta hueá y me dio tanta rabia, porque soy un cobarde de mierda, no hay otra explicación. 

Cuando me desperté en la mañana caché que tenía un mensaje del Paulo. Me lo había enviado ayer, pero yo con todo esto de mi mujer la verdad es que no había pescado demasiado el celular. Lo abrí al toque eso sí, con la Pame al lado mío dándome la espalda. “Mañana tengo partido, deséame suerte” me había escrito, junto con un emoticón de besito. Chucha, ya debe haber jugado, ¿si qué hora es? Las 10 de la mañana, allá deben ser como las 5 de la tarde… ah, no, no, todavía le queda un poquito. ¿Se vale si le respondo ahora? Pa callado sí. 

¿Cachan esta hueá? Yo me quejo de que soy un cobarde culiao y un hipócrita de mierda y de verdad me duele ser todo eso, pero ¿hago alguna hueá pa cambiarlo? No. Y eso es muchísimo peor, porque no saco nada con reconocerlo, si me quedo así, igual.

“Pero si suerte no necesitai, yo sé que mi Joyita va a ser el mejor”

Y menos si sigo diciendo hueás que lo único que hacen es que se note más.

El Paulo no vio al toque el mensaje. Bueno, supongo que no siempre puede estar pegado al teléfono. 

Así partimos el día. Mi mujer se levantó y no me preguntó si quiera con quién estaba hablando cuando se despertó. La verdad es que yo pocas ganas tenía de dar explicaciones o de inventar hueás, así que tampoco me hice más atados. Al final, uno deja que la hueá vaya fluyendo sola no más. Tomamos desayuno eso sí, los 4 juntos y la Pame me dijo que se iba a llevar a la Rafa a la casa de una amiga, de la señora de Romo, para aprovechar el gimnasio que tienen allá. Nosotros igual tenemos una sala de gimnasia acá, pero supongo que la mina de Romo debe ser mejor compañía que yo para hacer ejercicio. No me quejo igual. Quedarme solo con la Domi es demasiado piola, como que a pesar de tener un año de verdad que no molesta nada, no como la Rafa, que era super llorona y latosa cuando más chica. 

A eso de las 12 se fueron la Pame con la Rafa. Yo le di la papa a la Dominga un rato, con el teléfono en mano. El Paulo no había visto mi mensaje, lo que igual es super lógico porque el partido estaba a punto. Prendí la tele para puro verlo jugar y es como media masoquista esa hueá en verdad. Me da pena que tenga que ser así, o sea, me da lata en realidad, porque ojalá pudiera verlo en persona, ojalá pudiéramos estar más rato juntos, ojalá pudiéramos tocarnos, sentirnos, ojalá no tuviera que ser a través de la pantalla no más. 

A veces quiero demasiadas cosas… demasiadas cosas que sé bien que nunca se van a poder cumplir.

Se las conté a la Domi igual, como pa callado. Si no me entiende, al fin y al cabo. Cuando empezó el partido, como estábamos acostados en la cama, altiro le mostré al Paulito. A la Domi le gusta el futbol, persigue la pelota con los ojos, sonríe cuando hay un gol, de verdad que es super inteligente, así que obvio que mi guagua notó altiro la calidad que había en el Paulo, más cuando la Joya nos sorprende a todos con un gol a los 4 minutos po. Mira Domi, él se llama Paulo, ¿es bonito o no? Juega bien. Tu papá anda loquito por él, pero no le digai a nadie, ¿ya? Secreto entre los dos. Así la solté, piola eso sí. Igual es bacán poder decir estas hueás, aunque sea a modo de leseo. Se siente bien reconocerlo, se siente como si te quitarai un poquito de peso de encima. 

La lata es que igual tuvimos que ver a Ronaldo, porque la verdad es que él y el Paulo forman buena dupla allá adelante. Na que hacerle, hueás que pasan supongo, así que obligado a mamarme el abrazo culiao de felicitaciones que le dio este hueón al Paulo después del gol. Me pasa que cuando los veo abrazarse o saludarse… o sea, yo no me veo todos los partidos de la Juve, pero en los que sí veo uno se da cuenta altiro que estos dos hueones tienen química y de verdad se nota que tuvieron algo (o sea, uno cacha porque sabe cómo funciona la hueá), porque los gestos son otros, las miradas son otras, las sonrisas son otras… Tú cachai no más. Es medio obvio. Y no sé si todo eso me da celos, porque yo sé que la hueá es pasado, si el Paulo me dijo que entre él y Ronaldo ya no pasaba nada y yo de verdad le creo, pero igual es como raro… yo no me ando abrazando así con ninguno de los cabros del Bravos. Puta, bueno, yo tampoco he culiado con ninguno de ellos.

Ya, pero igual yo le creo al Paulo, o sea, le creo que no pasa nada. Si aunque nosotros no somos pololos ni nada por el estilo, yo sé que este hueón nunca me haría una hueá así… No cuando es capaz de venir hasta acá a verme, no cuando me ha dicho que me quiere caleta de veces, no cuando hicimos el amor en una casa vacía po, hueón. Esas hueás tienen que significar algo, ¿o no? ¿Cierto?

A las 3 terminó el partido. Yo había hecho dormir a la Domi hace un ratito, así que aproveché de comerme algo. Me engullí no más el sushi que había quedado de ayer, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar en realidad; y comí solo, en la cocina, como con el silencio de fondo revotando entre medio, pensando siempre… Es loco igual. A veces sobre pienso las cosas, me doy vueltas en las mismas hueás, no paro, la cabeza no me deja de maquinar nunca. Igual algunas veces quisiera un poquito de paz…

Pero eso no está al alcance mío. Esa hueá es hecho. Me sonó el celular y puta, ¿quién más po hueón? La única razón de que tenga la cabeza hecha mierda todos los días. El gatito.   
3:45 de la tarde aquí en Juárez, como un cuarto para las once de la noche allá en Turín. Puta que echo de menos una nochecita en Italia, en el departamento rico de este hueón, con los árboles, con el ruido de la nada que se metía entre las ventanas…

“Te adoro”

La respuesta a mi mensajito de suerte. 

Puta Paulo, hueón.

Yo también.

“Eu, ¿viste mi gol?”

“Obvio po hueón”

“Para vos”

Me reí. Ahí en la mesa, solo en la casa. Debo haberme visto bien patético la verdad, pero bueno, es la hueá que hace el Paulo no más.

“Ya, que me voy a poner rojo” Por lesearlo eso. Ya a la mierda el sushi hueón, mi atención toda en el puro Paulo (y en el monitor de la Domi, por si acaso). “¿Videollamada?” se me ocurrió proponer.

“¿En un ratito? Que no estoy solo”

¿Ya?

“¿Con quién estai?”

“Mi vieja está acá”

Ah, chucha.

“Sí, obvio. Dale. No está mi mujer igual”

“¿Es una provocación esa?” Y su Emoji de guiño… Ay, Paulo, tú no cambiai. 

“No po Paulito, si estoy con mi guagua”

Me dejó en visto el hueón. ¿Me vai a ser la desconocida por mi cría, guachito?

“Ay, ¿con Rafa o con Domi?”

¿Cómo puedo dudar de usted, Joyita?

“Con la Domi”

“Nooo, dejame verla cuando hagamos videollamada”

Sonreí ahí, de nuevo.

“Bueno”

“Che aguántame un cacho que tengo que ir a ver a mi vieja”

Pa ti, todo el tiempo del mundo po Paulo.

“Aquí te espero”

Visto.

Ay, hueón… Ya, pico. Me paré a lavar los platos que había usado, con el Paulo siempre en la cabeza, hueón. Qué hueá más loca. Va a ver a mi cabra chica, ¿cómo chucha llegamos a esto? La pregunta es otra igual, si las cosas se han ido dando entre los dos a un ritmo que a veces me marea. ¿Me arrepiento? Quisiera decir que sí, ah, como para sentirme menos culpable, pero la verdad es que no. No me arrepiento ni un poco. ¿Qué saco con arrepentirme ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de todo lo que hemos hecho? Ni cagando. No sería justo pa este hueón y pa mí tampoco.

De vuelta a mi pieza, despierto a la Domi con un poquito de pena en realidad. Yo sé que se va a poner media mañosa después por haberle cortado su siesta, pero es que puta que vale la pena esto po hueón. Igual estoy medio ansioso, no voy a mentir. Es como lo del James y el Arturo, ¿o no? ¿Con el Samu? Bueno, no igual, pero parecido… Cuando hablaba con el Arturo yo me preguntaba esta hueá, si alguna vez iba a poder hacer algo parecido con el Paulo y capaz que esto sea lo más cercano, pero no puedo dejar de emocionarme por eso, de sentir que, no sé, es especial, que es diferente, que es otro nivel más que vamos alcanzando con el Paulo, que es como una barrera más que traspasamos y eso hace que nuestra relación (o lo que tenemos, sin ponerle nombre) se haga más fuerte, más brígida, más profunda. 

Y eso me gusta en verdad. Me emociona.

Para pasar el rato y para despejarme un poquito de todas estas hueás que se me ocurren de golpe y que a veces me ahogan, me puse a mirar las noticias del partido del Paulo, con la Domi en brazos. Es como nada que ver en realidad, si puta, es el Paulo y todo lo que tengo con él es lo que me hace tener la cagá en la cabeza, y yo ahí, queriendo hacerla más piola, busco igual no más saber de él, verle la cara, escucharlo. No sé hueón, esta hueá está cocinada y yo estoy muy cagado no más. Puta, si la Domi pudiera hablar o pudiera cachar qué es lo que está pasando se cagaría de la risa de mí. Parezco cabro chico, pendejo ilusionado, pero esa es la hueá que hace el Paulo, eso es lo que me produce este hueón y a veces yo no tengo ganas de pelear contra eso, ¿pa qué? Si al final lo que él me hace sentir en la guata y en el pecho siempre gana.

Me gusta que hablen bien de él en las noticias, me pone contento, como orgulloso. Hay puros comentarios buenos pal Paulito po, y puta, qué más se puede esperar cuando este hueón mete un gol a los 4 minutos. Un crack. Se mean los italianos con él, como los españoles con el Cristiano, que andan puro llorando ahora porque el bicho se les fue. Ni ahí igual yo. Puta, la raja po hueón. Me encanta que te vaya bien, Paulo. Me gusta verte feliz, me gusta saber que valoren las hueás que hací, de verdad. Te lo merecí. No leo más hueás que estas, puras muestras de la figura del equipo. Cosita… Oye, espérate. ¿Qué hueá esto?

Entre medio de las noticias del gol del Paulo, resaltaba una hueá distinta: “el beso de Cristiano Ronaldo a Paulo Dybala en plena entrevista”. ¿Qué chucha? ¿Qué hueá, Paulo? Abrí el link más apurado que la cresta. Era un video, con una información bien escueta. Que la Juve le había ganado 2-1 al Inter con un gol del Paulo, que para felicitarlo en el pasillo Cristiano le había dejado un “coqueto” beso en la mejilla, mientras el Paulo estaba hablando con los periodistas. Que después Boucci había seguido la hueá y también le había dado un beso al Paulo, pero en el cuello. Qué onda esta hueá, hueón. Ni loco me quedaba con la duda eso sí. Le di play al video y puta, sí po, ahí estaba el Paulo, hablando en Italiano, bien serio hasta que el conchadesumadre de Ronaldo pasaba por detrás y con una cara de payaso le dejaba un besito en la mejilla. Coqueto, sensacionalistas culiaos… El Paulo se rió, ¿se puso rojo este hueón? No le dijo nada. De ahí el otro hueón vino, pero con el beso en el cuello el Paulo cagó, le pasó el micrófono altiro y esa hueá es verdad porque este hueón es super sensible ahí. Después nada más. El video terminaba con las risas del Paulo y de Bonucci. 

¿Qué hueá acabo de ver? El Paulo recibiendo un beso de este hueón, de Cristiano, el culiao que lo ocupó pa tirárselo no más y que cuando se aburrió lo dejó, haciendo como que es la hueá más normal, más natural de la vida… ¿Es en serio? 

Todos los cuestionamientos que tenía en la cabeza y los porqué empezaron a perder hilo cuando escuché mi celular. Hablando del rey de Roma, po hueón… Una videollamada del Paulo. Admito que igual la dudé si responderle o no al principio, porque hablando por WhatsApp se veía tan normal este hueón, pero puta, igual quería cachar qué onda toda esta hueá así que acomodé a la Domi en la cama y le contesté.

Y ahí estaba el hueón, sonriente como siempre. Como con un piyama encima se me imaginó, tenía una polerita de manga corta azul. Yo pa la cagá de confundido po hueón, como que no se me ocurrió saludarlo con otra hueá que no fuera preguntarle qué onda eso que estaba circulando por internet. Qué onda ese beso con el Cristiano (ya, sí sé que no fue tan beso, pero igual po, ¿no tenían una relación tan profesional? ¿No era una hueá de equipo no más? ¿No eran solo compañeros?). Así que pa evitar que nuestras primeras palabras fueran hueás demasiado pesadas, tomando en cuenta que iba a conocer en vivo a la Domi, me mordí la lengua.

— ¡No! ¡Que me la como a besos, es hermosa!

Puta Paulo, hueón. Yo queriendo enojarme con vo’ y tú ahí, siendo tú no más. 

Tenía la cara seria cuando contesté la videollamada, pero no pude aguantarme la sonrisa que se me salió al escuchar eso. 

— Hola, Paulo.

— ¿Domi? —preguntó, señalando a mi guagua. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

— Sí, es la Domi. 

— ¡Hola, Domi! 

Esta hueá es demasiado injusta, Paulo. 

— Domi, mira, él es el Paulo —tuve que hacerlo, presentarle primero el Paulo a mi hija. Costó igual que la Domi enfocara la mirada en el celular, en la pantalla que reflejaba toda la carita del Paulo. Cuando lo hizo al final, después de que el Paulo la llamara haciéndole voces y muecas, la Domi lo quedó mirando como preguntándose quién era este hueón. Le debe haber gustado, ah, igual que a su papá no más… porque altiro curvó la boquita, altiro le sonrió mi guagüita. Y ahí nos reímos los dos. Pucha, Domi po. Enójate tú también con este hueón, pídele explicaciones también. No seai débil como yo.

— Es divina, Ángelo. Se parece a vos.

Miré para otro lado.

— Gracias por el halago.

Lo vi reírse allí, en la pantalla, para puro después mirarme de nuevo, con su carita seductora, con esos ojitos de gato que tiene… 

— Oye vi tu partido po, Paulo —le empecé a tantear el terreno. El hueón no se daba ni por enterado en todo caso, seguía feliz. 

— Me sacaron igual. —y su pucherito— 

— Ya, pero lo hiciste la raja —esa hueá no era mentira— Y parece que te fue bastante bien también a la salida, eh.

A ver qué onda po, hueón. El Paulo no reaccionó. Pestañeó no más, sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Cómo? —me preguntó, curvando la cabeza, igual que un perrito. 

— Nada po, que al parecer te llevai un poquito más que bien no más con el Cristiano… o sea, pa que el hueón te de un besito en plena entrevista, en frente de todos… harta confianza tení que tener con él.

Ya, yo esperaba que el Paulo se deshiciera en explicaciones. Onda, que se pusiera nervioso y tratara de decirme que él no quería, que Cristiano se acercó por detrás, que él no había cachado, que además estaban las cámaras ahí adelante, que la hueá no estuvo en sus manos. Eso me imaginaba yo, eso pensé que iba a hacer el Paulo. Pero supongo que a veces yo creo que conozco a este hueón y puta, ando idealizando cuestiones que en verdad no son, porque el Paulo no me dio ni una explicación, de hecho, no me dijo ni una hueá. Me miró, fijamente, así como lo hace él no más, como si te pudiera leer entero el culiao. ¿Y qué conseguí? Que se pusiera a reír no más. 

Paulo, hueón, qué huea, ¿me viste cara de tony?

— ¿Por qué te estai riendo, hueón? —podría haber dicho alguna hueá más interesante, pero es que este hueón, qué onda.

— ¿Te pusiste celoso?

Eso es.

— De qué estai hablando, hueón…

— ¡Estás celoso!

Lo quedé mirando, serio, lo que igual era medio chistoso porque yo estaba tratando de verme enojado, pero la Dominga estaba sonriéndole igual al Paulo. Coopera po, Domi.

— No estoy celoso.

— Estás celoso, mirate la cara, por favor.

— Oye, ¿podí dejar de cambiarme el tema y decirme qué fue esa hueá?

Me sonrió el hueón, coqueto más encima. Chúpalo.

(Chúpamelo).

— ¿Querés explicaciones? —y usa ese tonito, hueón…

— Bueno, algo merezco, ¿o no?

— Mmmm —siseó este hueón—Por ahí te merecés alguna explicación, no sé.

— Puta que te gusta el hueveo, hueón. —¿Pa qué seguir amargándome? Si este hueón es así. Le regalé la risa que estaba buscando desde que empezó a lesearme. O bueno, espero que sea leseo de verdad— ¿Qué pasó con ese hueón?

El Paulo miró pa otro lado ahí en el teléfono, yo lo vi encogerse de hombros.

— Lo que viste —respondió al ratito, mirándome a la cara— Salí de las duchas, estaba hablando con un periodista y apareció él, desde atrás. Yo no lo sentí, eh, de verdad, me di cuenta cuando me dio el beso… y tampoco fue un beso, Ángelo, ni me tocó.

Como que lo examiné con los ojos, hueón.

— Te pusiste rojo.

— No.

— Sí, rojo. ¿Te mando el video?

— Bueh, qué querías, me tomó desprevenido. Y estaba toda la gente allá.

— De ahí llegó el otro hueón.

— ¿Te vas a poner celoso de Bonucci también?

Ay, Paulo. Me puse a reír, negando con la cabeza. La Domi no estaba pescando el teléfono, se puso a jugar con el doblés de mi chaqueta. 

— Igual me gusta. —me dijo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Verte celoso.

Hueón…

— No pasa na, Paulo, ¿o me tendría que poner celoso de ese hueón? —pregunta pa pillarte po, gatito.

El Paulo me sonrió.

— Te dije que sos el único, ¿te acordás? 

El único. Puta que suena linda esa hueá. 

¿Viste? Unos ojitos que me hace este hueón, unas palabras que me dice, una sonrisa que me da, y yo, como hueón, le creo todo y puta que estaba bien indignado la verdad después de cachar el video. Igual, ¿quién no lo estaría? Si tampoco es por andar haciéndome la víctima, pero Cristiano es un hueón del que uno podría ponerse celoso y más sabiendo que tuvo algo con el Paulo. Los dos se ven cómodos en la cancha, esa hueá es innegable y puta, con todos esos antecedentes bien podría estarme mintiendo este hueón. Podría ser que en verdad él y Ronaldo se siguen viendo y lo de hoy día es una prueba no más. Yo sé eso, o sea, sé que podría ser, pero, puta, es raro igual. Sé que es una posibilidad, pero no sé, le creo. Si me dice que no, que no pasa nada… yo igual le creo. Igual le quiero creer, porque sus ojos siempre hablan caleta y aunque a veces con el Paulo todo es como nuevo o diferente, esa hueá no cambia. El Paulo te habla con los ojos y, hasta el momento, sus ojos nunca me han dicho ninguna hueá más que la verdad.

No sé si eso es bueno o malo, en todo caso.

— Bueno, el único hueón al que le hací regalo pa los hijos, supongo. 

Tuve que seguir con un comentario hueón, como pa pasar la plancha. 

— ¿Te gustaron? —me contestó el Paulito, sonriente. 

— Mira —pa que veai po, hueón. Tomé con un brazo a la Domi y con la otra mano agarré el celular. El Paulo me había regalado un móvil y un vestidito para la Dominga. Todavía no está muy bueno el tiempo pa ponerle vestido a la Domi, pero el móvil sí lo había ocupado. Estaba en su cuna de hecho, la hacía dormir con eso; acerqué ahí el celular, para que el Paulo pudiera ver— Tuve que decirle a mi señora que se lo compré yo, eso sí.

— No importa —susurró él— ¿Pero sí le gustó a la Domi?

— Le encantó. Como suena, en la noche se queda dormida con puro escucharlo.

De vuelta a la cama, con la Dominga jugando entre las almohadas, me acomodé mejor para que el Paulo me pudiera ver bien.

— A la Rafa también le gustó la muñeca. Ahora salió con la Pame y se la llevó. —El Paulo no me respondió, me quedó mirando no más— Hací buenos regalos pa niños, ah.

— Qué bueno que les gustaron. 

— A ellas y al papá.

Me gusta tu sonrisa, Paulo, pero creo que esa hueá la he dicho demasiado.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que el Paulo hablara. No me estaba mirando igual, estaba viendo a algún lado de su pieza o tal vez a su puerta (se me imaginó, porque parecía prestarle atención a algo o a alguien, pero yo no escuché a nadie hablando). Se nos debe haber ido como un minuto en esa hueá, con el Paulo sin pescar. La Dominga estaba acomodando ella misma los cojines de encima de la cama, yo esperando no más. Cuando por fin nos volvimos a ver, fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué onda?

— Nada, mi hermano.

— ¿Pasó algo?

La verdad es que esa preguntaba escondía un ¿sabe? Que los dos cachamos bien.

— Sabe —el Paulo se encogió de hombros—

— ¿Lo de nosotros?

— Sí. 

No supe bien qué contestar a eso. Me imaginaba que este hueón le había contado a su hermano, si por algo me llevó a su departamento esa vez, pero que él me lo dijera, tan así, me dejó como medio pa adentro.

— ¿Acepta? —al final se me ocurrió preguntar. No sé si fue lo más correcto de decir, en todo caso.

— No mucho —obvio po, hueón— Pero me chupa un huevo. 

Me reí. Y la Domi se rió conmigo, por haberme escuchado yo cacho.

— De hecho, quería proponerte una cosa. 

Ya, ¿qué onda, Paulo? ¿Qué tení planeado? Me gusta cuando se pone misterioso este hueón. ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita loca tuya? 

El hueón se acomodó en su cama. Ya no estaba acostado, estaba sentado encima, tipo indio se notaba.

— Vos dijiste que nos íbamos a ver pronto.

Auch. Sí, bueno, esa es siempre una de mis promesas medias al aire no más.

— Y yo te creí.

Los dos nos creemos siempre, sea lo que sea, es muy loca esta hueá.

— Pero yo sé que para vos es más difícil y la verdad es que yo también estoy volviendo al equipo de a poco, no tenemos mucho tiempo en realidad.

— Paulo, ¿qué estai pensando? —al grano po, hueón.

— Pero te quiero ver. —dijo suavecito— Siempre te quiero ver y había pensado que enero ya se va y de ahí se viene febrero y, no sé, sería lindo si pasáramos San Valentín juntos…

Chucha. No era una hueá que me esperara esa y tampoco era una broma del Paulo, que estaba viendo a la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos, sin pestañear, sincero entero. Pero, puta, Paulo… Pucha, guachito, si esa hueá es difícil, no se puede…

— Ya sé que es difícil —como siempre, leyéndome la mente— pero también sé que en febrero la liga allá en México se para y bueno, ¿no sería romántico? ¿Un San Valentín paseando por Italia?

— ¿Pa ti y pa mí? —yo también le sostuve la mirada y pude ver su sonrisa, triste, peleando por quedarse encima de su carita. Hay tantas cosas, Paulo, tantas cosas que yo quisiera que pudiéramos hacer juntos, hueón, te lo prometo…

— Para vos y tu mujer.

Después de escucharte decir eso no me tomó mucho tiempo entender.

Y es penca igual, cómo estai dispuesto a mamarte el hecho de que yo sea un cobarde y un indeciso de mierda, solo por estar un ratito juntos.

No soy justo, ¿cierto, Paulo? NI contigo, ni con nadie.

— Paulo, tú sabí que la hueá que me estai diciendo es casi imposible…

— Sé que es complicado —me interrumpió— ¿Pero cuando son fáciles las cosas entre nosotros?

Me sacó una sonrisa, chica, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Me quedé mirando a la Dominga, pa puro que él no cachara que capaz, que en una de esas…

— Yo te quiero ver.

Volví al teléfono y no me sentí capaz de mentirle.

— Yo también. 

El Paulo sonrió.

— Pero esa hueá…

— Bueno, no me des una respuesta ahora. De verdad que te entiendo y no te quiero obligar a nada, eh, no te creás que te estoy insistiendo, pero… ¿Pensalo? ¿Un poquito? 

El ruido de un auto hizo que no le pudiera contestar al Paulo. El portón chilló al abrirse. Chuta, la Pame llegó. 

— Paulo, te tengo que dejar. Llegó la Pame —le hablé de una, parándome de la cama. Se me pasó la hora, hueón. De nuevo.

— Pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar al menos. —un susurro su voz y yo incapaz de mentir, hueón.

— ¿Hablamos más rato? —pregunté no más.

El Paulo sonrió de nuevo.

— Bueno.

— Te llamo yo, ¿dale? Un beso.

— Un beso, Ángelo. Y otro para la Domi.

Pesqué a la Dominga, a punto de cortarle al Paulo. Lo hubiera hecho al toque si él no hubiera alcanzado a decirme esa hueá y yo no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar:

— Te quiero. 

El auto de la Pame paró el motor, en cualquier momento entraba no más, pero puta, yo ni ahí con ser un maricón con el Paulo, no otra vez.

— Yo también te quiero. —respondí. La sonrisa que nos dimos fue la última despedida. Le corté yo, dejé el celular en la mesita y me acomodé a la Dominga encima. Antes de bajar la escalera para ir a recibir a mi mujer y a mi hija me miré al espejo. ¿Se nota mucho la hueá? ¿Se refleja ahí, apenas al verme? ¿Lo cacha todo el mundo? ¿Lo ando gritando pa callado? Que esta hueá con el Paulo es cariño. Esperé que no la verdad y me convencí de esa hueá mientras bajaba los escalones y traté de volver a convencerme al darle un beso a mi mujer y quise que fuera un hecho cuando escuchaba cómo le había ido en el gimnasio con su amiga, sentados los cuatro en el living. 

Yo no la estaba pecando, esa hueá era un hecho. Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, como es siempre ahora no más. Igual, no estaba pensando en el Paulo, ni en su carita linda, ni en su voz, ni en las cosas que hemos hecho ni en que puta que lo echo de menos, el hueón no estaba metido adentro mío hoy día como lo estaba ayer y antes de ayer. Había otra hueá en verdad. Sentado al frente veía a la Pame hablar y la escuchaba conversarme de su amiga y de la gente que conoció en el gimnasio y de cómo hay una mina que le carga y de que piensa cambiar a su instructor porque ya se esta aburriendo de sus rutinas y yo no podía dejar de esperar el momento justo, el segundo preciso, el ganchito indicado para interrumpirla y preguntarle, oye Pame, ¿no te tinca que pasemos el 14 de febrero juntos en Turín?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chiquillas!! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que todas super, super bien!! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de los bbs <3
> 
> Como había prometido en el anterior, volvieron James y Arturo! La relación de estos chiquillos, como puede notar, está a otro nivel y Ángelo de verdad ve en ellos como un ejemplo a seguir o como un horizonte de relación, porque esos dos crían hasta a una guagua juntos jaja Y bueno, también pudimos saber que Cristiano todavía anda detrás de James y, como Arturo dice, probablemente hará lo mismo cuando sepa que Paulo tiene a alguien más, así que se nos viene el enfrentamiento entre Cris y Ángelo chiquillas!!
> 
> El próximo capítulo va a ser super decisivo. Como les había contado hace unos caps atrás, vamos a ver la luna de miel de Sabala, momentos donde los cabros realmente van a ser super felices. Pero bueno, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar :(
> 
> Y chiquillas, les iba a contar que yo soy demasiado fan de buscar canciones para los fics (tipo soundtrack jaja) y tengo dos listas de reproducción para Sabala, con canciones que cuentan su historia y que encajan demasiado bien <3 Una es con puro reggaeton (obvio, es una historia de futbolistas) y otra es auspiciada por la linda y seca Mon Laferte! En este capítulo les dejo las canciones para perrear jaja Para que puedan escucharlas mientras leen el fic y en el siguiente les dejo las baladas de la Mon. Les juro que yo encuentro que leer una historia escuchando una canción que hace demasiado sentido es muy bacán, así que obvio quise compartir el soundtrack con ustedes <33
> 
> Btw! Lo había olvidado jaja estoy planeando escribir un fic omegaverse Sabala ;) así que en una de esas prontito tienen noticias de alfa Ángelo y omega Paulo jaja
> 
> Como siempre, les agradezco a todas por el apañe, el cariño, las lecturas, los comentarios y los votos. Me quedo contentísima de leer qué les pareció este cap puente y bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso a todaas!! <333
> 
> El primer soundtrack de Sabala:
> 
> 1\. Señorita (Shawn Méndez, Cami Cabello); 2. Desconocidos (Mau y Ricky); 3. Encantadora (Yandel); 4. Sin piyama (Becky G, Natti Natasha); 5. El baño (Bad Bunny, Enrique Iglesias); 6. Criminal (Ozuna, Natti Natasha); 7. Cuando te besé (Paulo Londra, Becky G); 8. Clandestino (Maluma, Shakira); 9. Lento (Thalia, Gente de Zona).


	12. El único hueón que va a perder acá (Primera parte)

Me acuerdo de que cuando llegamos a Turín estaba lloviendo. Habíamos cachado cómo iba a estar el clima antes de partir de Juárez y aunque desde el avión ya lo veíamos y se sentía bacán pasar por entre medio de la lluvia, fue cuando salimos del aeropuerto no más que pude dimensionar bien la tormenta que por poco hacía que se cayera el cielo allá en Italia. Estaba brígido el tiempo, lloviendo a cántaros, con un frío loco igual; parecía como si te metierai a un hoyo negro, estaba todo oscuro. Casi no había gente en la calle y cuando salimos del aeropuerto (mojándonos más que la chucha) y nos pedimos un taxi para llegar al hotel, la Pame me dijo entre leseo y leseo que mejor hubiéramos ido a esa isla griega que a ella siempre le ha gustado porque hasta en invierno tiene un clima más calentito. A mí me dio lata esa hueá y ahora que estoy solo en la casa y que no escucho ni la lluvia, ni su voz, ni la voz de las niñitas ni ni una hueá en realidad se me ocurre que, puta, sí, que la Pame tenía razón. Debí haberla invitado a Mikonos como ella tanto quería, en una de esas ahí nunca le hubiese roto el corazón.

El camino al hotel fue silencioso e incómodo y como estaba lloviendo tan fuerte se me hizo super largo. Con la Pame hablamos poco. Eché de menos ahí las risas de las niñitas o los comentarios de la Rafa, que no se queda callada nunca cuando salimos de paseo. De vez en cuando la Pame le mandaba mensajes a su mamá para preguntarle cómo estaban las niñas, si se acostumbraban al calor que hacía en Santiago, si no echaban demasiado de menos... Como era una cuestión de pareja, habíamos preferido hacer el viaje solos y en verdad, ahora pienso, mejor así, porque no sé qué hubiera hecho si la Rafaela y la Dominga hubiesen estado ahí, escuchando y viendo como la vida que siempre conocieron se les iba a la mierda.

Yo me había preocupado de reservar la pieza en un hotel bonito. Cinco estrellas, suite presidencial, spa, gimnasio, termas, piscina, quincho, toda la hueá bacán que uno se pueda imaginar. La hueá era que la Pame se sintiera cómoda en Italia, que pasáramos un San Valentín lindo y, bueno, que el hotel tampoco me quedara demasiado lejos del departamento del Paulo. Cuando llegamos y nos instalamos en la suite, me metí al celular para arrendar un auto que me sirviera para movilizarnos mejor. El GPS me decía que el departamento del Paulo quedaba como a 25 minutos desde el hotel en un día con las calles despejadas; yo no esperaba que pudiera llegar allá caminando, así que igual me pareció una distancia razonable, porque la verdad es que no era muy fácil encontrarse algún hotel que estuviera en la mitad de la nada como estaban los departamentos del Paulo.

Igual valía la pena hacer ese tipo de sacrificios. Eso me pensaba yo. Eso tenía en la cabeza mientras afinaba los últimos detalles del auto y mientras no pescaba en realidad qué me estaba diciendo la Pame, mirando por el tremendo ventanal la lluvia que no se paraba nunca. En ese minuto todo era el Paulo no más. Todo era verlo rápido, todo era darle besos, todo era abrazarlo, todo era hacerle el amor, todo era tocarlo, sentirlo, tenerlo... tenía la cabeza media nublada, esa es la única explicación, porque si hubiese andado cuerdo de verdad por lo menos habría cachado o se me hubiese ocurrido antes que la tormenta que había cuando llegamos a Italia era un poco más que pura mala suerte en el clima.

Se me hubiese ocurrido que la hueá era casi una metáfora, no sé. O que me estaba advirtiendo algo, alguna hueá de la que yo nunca hice caso.

Pero no po, no se me ocurrió no más. O no quise que se me ocurriera. Había llegado a Turín con una intención clara y bien penca ahora que lo pienso más tranquilo; una intención egoísta que me volvió a demostrar no más que desde que empezamos esta hueá con el Paulo yo nunca he sido más que un maricón. Yo no me di cuenta de esa hueá en Italia y si la sentí, por ahí la dejé pasar. Me daba un poquito lo mismo y eso quedaba claro cuando me atrevía incluso a chatear con el Paulo mientras la Pame estaba ordenando nuestras cosas y dejándolas en el closet. Pasaba que no estaba muy ahí con ella, estaba contento de estar tan cerquita del Paulo y pa esa hueá era pa lo único que yo tenía cabeza.

A Turín llegamos en la noche del martes 11 de febrero y teníamos pasajes de vuelta para salir de ahí el 15 y llegar el 16 a Chile. Habíamos hecho planes. Como la liga en México estaba en reposo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en pasar unas semanas en Talca; aprovechar el verano, irnos a alguna playita, disfrutar el sol que acá andaba siendo medio esquivo... Vacaciones en familia, como siempre. Y yo, hueón o cara de raja no más, me la creí. Pensé que podía tener eso de verdad, que me iba a poder meter en una burbuja con la Pame y con las niñas y que el Paulo se iba a quedar afuera, afuera de mi mente, de mi pecho, de mi cuerpo entero, como si esa hueá fuera posible, hueón, como si después de lo que vivimos allá con el Paulo yo pudiera hacer algo...

Varias veces pensé esta hueá, me imaginé cómo sería, cómo todo se nos iba a ir a la mierda, cómo iba a reaccionar mi mujer, qué les iba a decir a las niñas. Y la verdad, yo creo que ninguno de los imaginarios que me inventé en la cabeza dieron el ancho. Pero puta, cuando estaba en el hotel con mi mujer en Turín, recién desembarcados, no lo pensé. Fui un egoísta de mierda no más, un cara de raja, un saco de hueás, un maricón y podría seguir agregando adjetivos bonitos, los mismos que me dijo la Pame ese día, pero como que se entiende, ¿o no? La cagué. La cagué más que la chucha.

Pero bueno, es la hueá que es no más ahora y yo no puedo darme el lujo de seguir queriendo no ver la hueá si al fin y al cabo la culpa de todo esto es solo mía. No es culpa de la Pame y menos es culpa del Paulo, es mía. Y puta, cuando uno hace hueás pencas tiene lo que se merece no más y probablemente eso estoy teniendo yo ahora, entonces no quiero tampoco darme lástima a mí mismo ni hacerme la victima porque yo no soy ninguna víctima, yo hice las hueás y siempre tuve claro las hueás que estaba haciendo y también que precisamente esas hueás iban a traer consecuencias y seguramente no las mejores. Si yo hice todo sabiendo, al fin y al cabo y eso es lo que más duele; saber que pude ahorrarle el sufrimiento a las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero que no tuve las bolas para eso y preferí hacerles daño, justificándolo en una mentira que en el fondo yo tampoco nunca me creí.

Los días que he estado solo acá en la casa me han hecho pensar caleta. Me he dado cuenta de cosas que ya había cachado allá en Turín y que, igual de bien como se siente decirlas por fin y aceptarlas, me han roto el corazón. Y no sé, no sé la verdad cómo es posible convivir con estos dos sentimientos adentro y no ahogarte o estar bien o sentirte bien contigo mismo, a veces creo que me voy a ir a la cresta y que me voy a hundir acá, solo, y que me lo merezco igual. SI las hueás que uno hace tienen secuelas y yo no soy tan hueón como para nunca haberlas visto venir. Las ignoré no más. Pero bueno, supongo que eso es lo que uno hace cuando está enamorado.

La primera noche que pasé con la Pame en Turín dormimos abrazados. Un poco por el frío, un poco por tratar de hacer que el viaje valiera la pena, dormimos cerca como hace harto tiempo no lo habíamos hecho. No pasó nada, de hecho, ninguno de los dos insistió para que ocupáramos la cama para alguna hueá más que dormir: tampoco se dio en realidad. Estábamos cansados, yo no me acuerdo de haber pensado demasiado o de haberme dado demasiadas vueltas en la cama, me dormí rápido y ella también. Cuando me desperté en la mañana, como siempre, era la Pame la que ya estaba pidiendo el desayuno a la pieza y la que trató de despavilarme contándome de los lugares que quería ir a ver, uno tras otro, cuando yo con cuéa estaba seguro de que la cama en la que dormí no era la cama de mi casa.

Pero me lo bancaba, en ese momento, yo estaba, puta, terrible de feliz. Si estaba en Italia, po, en Turín. Del Paulo me separaban con cuéa 25 minutos, no 16 horas como ha sido desde que lo conocí. Lo tenía a él no más adentro, solamente pensaba en él y así le dije a la Pame que sí no más, que fuéramos a almorzar a ese restaurante caro que le recomendó su amiga cuando le contó que viajaba a Italia, que recorriéramos el paseo adentro del Parco Dora para mirar las tiendas (y pa comprar ropa y carteras, obvio), que paseáramos por el Parque del Valentino, que nos tomáramos algo en esa cafetería que tenía el mejor bicerin. Démosle a todo no más, Pame, sí. Hagamos lo que querai. Ahora que lo pienso, en una de esas fue pa peor y no solo por todo lo que pasó después, sino porque haciendo todas esas cosas, probablemente yo le di a la Pame una esperanza que no sentía ni cagando.

Se me pasaron hartas oportunidades para parar toda esta hueá. Y yo, hueón y maricón, no tomé ninguna.

No quería no más, yo cacho.

Con el Paulo había estado hablando e incluso cuando terminé de vestirme y salimos con la Pame a pasear a ese mall, yo seguía pendiente de mi celular. Aprovechaba de hablarle cuando ella estaba viendo alguna cosa o cuando le decía que tenía que ir al baño y me hacía más feliz que la cresta leer, en sus mensajes, que él también se moría de ganas de verme, que él también estaba esperando que se pasaran las horas rápido para que fuera 13 de febrero. Las ansias del Paulo me hacían creer, de alguna manera, que todo estaba bien, que lo que estábamos haciendo iba a pasar tan piola como lo que habíamos hecho por casi siete meses. Nos escribimos tanto, que no puedo recordar alguna frase que me haya llamado más la atención. Yo era feliz porque el Paulo era feliz. Y el Paulo era feliz porque el 13 de febrero nos íbamos a ver en su departamento y puta, ¿cuántos días habían pasado sin que nos pudiéramos ver, tocar, oler? Habíamos esperado esta hueá por demasiado tiempo, así que a mí no me dolió esperarla por un poquito más y me banqué todo el día con la Pame, me banqué todos sus panoramas con la pura esperanza de que al día siguiente esta hueá iba a valer la pena.

Almorzamos en ese restaurante, nos sacamos varias fotos. Pasamos la tarde paseando por el parque, metidos en nuestros abrigos, sintiendo alrededor el olor de la tierra húmeda y de la madera mojada, por la lluvia que había parado en la madrugada. Era todo lindo la verdad y la Pame estaba radiante. Caminando por los senderos, por los puentes de cuerda, incluso sentados en las bancas que estaban cerca de las lagunas verdes que tenía el parque, yo nunca dejé de pensar en el Paulo y, me decía pa mí, ¿te imaginai vivir todo esto con él? ¿te imaginai pasar juntos ese puente que parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento? ¿te imaginai pasear con él de la mano, a los pies de la laguna? Hueás que se me pasaban por la cabeza y por el corazón también igual, pero que se borraban de una cuando la Pame me hablaba o me tomaba de la mano o me daba un beso, como haciendo que me acordara de que estaba imaginando hueás que nunca iban a poder ser y que pa qué hacer eso, pa qué hacerme daño a mí y hacerle daño a los otros.

Puta, la verdad es que yo perdí la virtud de ser obediente hace harto rato.

Fuimos a esa cafetería también, nos tomamos esa bebida, nos comimos unos pasteles, unas galletas, puras cosas ricas. Fingimos que nada había cambiado por lo que durara el día, nos reímos acordándonos de tantas cosas que habíamos pasado en los años que llevábamos juntos. Nos acordamos de cuando nos conocimos, de lo pollo que fui yo pa pedirle pololeo, de cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada y la manera que se inventó para decírmelo, de cuando nos casamos apurados en el registro civil porque yo me iba a jugar la Confederaciones a Rusia, de nuestra partida a México, del gol que metí justo después de saber que íbamos a ser papás de nuevo...

En ese momento, mientras me tomaba un chocolate caliente, me permití mirar bien a la Pame. Mirarla de verdad eso sí, no a la ligera, mirarla como la miraba cuando ella era la persona que tenía en la cabeza siempre. Le vi su pelito rubio, que se ha ido aclarando con el paso de los años que llevamos juntos, pero que a mí me seguiría gustando igual si se lo hubiera dejado oscuro, como lo tenía cuando la conocí. Le admiré sus ojos, que son medios azules, medios verdes, nunca estuve muy seguro la verdad, pero que me enamoraron de una, que me hicieron sentir loco y feliz cuando los vi por primera vez en esa fiesta. Me acordé de su cuerpo, de que pa mí alguna vez no hubo otro cuerpo que me hiciera sentir lo que me hacía sentir el de la Pame cuando me metía adentro. Me acordé de que me dio dos hijas también, dos niñas que son mis ojos... Y puta, ahí me dije, ojalá pudiéramos haber seguido siendo felices, ojalá nunca hubiera conocido al Paulo, ojalá yo pudiera ser un hueón mejor, porque ella se lo merecía.

Si la Pame se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando o no, nunca lo pude saber. O no me di cuenta no más, no leí las señales. Al final terminamos la noche bailando en un pub, como en los mejores días cuando éramos los dos no más, pololos, sin responsabilidades, solos, contentos, enamorados, locos.

Para cuando volvimos al hotel estábamos para la cagá. Super cansados, con puras ganas de irnos a acostar. Nos duchamos no más, nos duchamos juntos de hecho. La Pame no estaba curá, pero lo parecía, abrazándome el cuello mientras nos dábamos un beso, con el agua caliente cayéndonos encima. Yo me acordé del Paulo. Siempre me acordé de él, en hueá que hiciera allá. Me acordé de que nosotros hicimos lo mismo esa mañana del último día, en esa casa en Juárez. Y cuando toqué a la Pame, me imaginé tocando al Paulo. Cuando le di besos a la Pame, me imaginé dándoselos al Paulo. No culiamos, yo no tenía el cuero. La Pame tampoco insistió. Nos fuimos a acostar, pero yo no revisé mi teléfono ni una vez. Puedo ser un cara de raja, pero esa noche, puta, no pude no más con esa hueá. Me dio lata echar a perder un día que había sido bacán, como los de antes.

Así que esa noche tampoco pude confirmarle al Paulo la hueá que veníamos planeando desde que le conté que la Pame había aceptado pasar San Valentín en Turín. Nosotros habíamos hecho un plan o una hueá que asimilaba ser un plan. Yo incluso le había propuesto a la Pame quedarnos cierta cantidad de días y llegar el 12 e irnos el 15 para que de verdad las fechas nos calzaran a él y a mí; quería poder estar aunque fuera un ratito con el Paulo, porque para mí estaba claro que el 14 de febrero lo pasaba con mi mujer y que los regalos y el feliz día y los chocolates y las flores eran pa ella. Y bueno, ese era el fin de todo esto. O sea, era un hecho que el Paulo sabía esa hueá, por algo yo le dije que nos juntáramos el 13 en su departamento y por algo él dijo que sí. ¿Qué sentido hubiera tenido venir pa acá si yo dejaba a mi mujer sola para San Valentín? Me imaginé que el Paulo estaba consciente de eso. Que aceptaba esa hueá. Y bueno, yo no tenía pensado entre mis planes equivocarme.

La mañana del día 13 de febrero me desperté yo primero y lo que hice de una fue mirar mi celular. Tenía hartos mensajes del Paulo sin leer, que abrí al toque cuando caché que la Pame tampoco iba a abrir los ojos luego. Me acuerdo de haberme sonreído con todas las cosas que este hueón me había mandado y también de haberme sentido un poquito mal por no haberlos visto antes. Tenía, puta, como 20 mensajes ahí del gatito. Todos en horas diferentes, pero bueno, de que el Paulo es medio insistente, a veces lo es. Supongo que esa hueá lo hace especial y eso también me mantiene a mí pendiente de él. O capaz que son excusas no más, yo al Paulo lo quiero porque lo quiero y listo.

Como fuera la hueá, tenía más mensajes que la chucha:

"¿Cómo la estás pasando en Turin? ¿Te gusta tu futuro nuevo hogar?" 10:14

"Y bueno, un hola al menos, un cómo andás" 11:20

"Estoy cerquita eh, no me molesto si me querés venir a ver" 12:00

"¿Tu mujer no sospecha?" 12:30

"Angeloooo" 13:48

"Está lloviendo, ¿panoramas? Vos, yo y Netflix" 16:10

"Podemos cambiar Netflix por besitos" 16:11

"O por lo que vos quieras" 16:15

"Ángelo, dame bola" 18:03

"Mandame una foto por último" 18:10

El Paulo me había enviado una foto suya. Sigue ahí en mi celular, como todas las que me ha mandado desde hace casi siete meses. Estaba frente a un espejo, abrigadito entero. Pero bonito, siempre bonito. Así que a mí me dio mucha risa que me mandara una foto así, pidiéndome después:

"Pasá pack bb" 18:55

Puta Paulo, había pensado yo, no te puedo cambiar un pack mío por una foto tuya así.

"Voy a empezar a pensar que estas cagoneando" 20:37

"Ángelo son las 10 de la noche y ni siquiera me dejás el visto" 22:05

"Me voy a preocupar eh" 23:18

"Nah, la debés estar pasando joya con tu mujer" 23:24

"¿Entendiste? ¿Sí? JOYA" 23:25

"Pero mirá los mensajes al menos" 23:40

"Bueno, ¿al final vas a venir mañana?" 23:58

De ahí no me había hablado más.

Y de verdad que yo en ese momento sentí una mezcla rara; como que los mensajes del Paulo me dieron risa, pena, esperanza y miedo también y todas esas hueás como en partes iguales, tuve que hasta darme vuelta un poquito para ver si la Pame seguía durmiendo para no cagarla. Me pregunté si el Paulo estaría durmiendo o si ya se había despertado, si estaba pensando en mí, si estaba con el celular en la mano esperando que yo diera señales de vida. Eran como las 10 de la mañana, no era muy tarde tampoco, me acuerdo porque me llamó la atención que no hubiera luz entre las cortinas y miré el reloj que estaba justo en la pared de al frente, para ver si era muy temprano. Se había puesto a lloviznar suavecito, se podía escuchar cómo caía la lluvia en el techo de la pieza.

"Perdona guachito por venir a responderte ahora, que me sacaron a pasear ayer" partí escribiéndole. "Pero va lo de hoy día po, ¿o no? Yo no viajé medio mundo pa echarme pa atrás po hueón"

A veces siento que el Paulo es un hueón demasiado bacán pa mí. Y que yo, como el saco de hueás que soy, nunca voy a estar a la altura. Y me da lata esa hueá, porque significa que sí o sí lo voy a lastimar, aunque no quiera. El Paulo es un hueón bacán, él no se merece esa hueá. No se la merece ahora y tampoco se la merecía esa vez, cuando pasó todo allá.

Como siempre, me vio altiro el mensaje, pero me castigó, porque me dejó como por 3 minutos el visto y yo, puta, bien nervioso esperando que la Pame no se despertara.

"Pasé la noche en el departamento"

Pensé que tenía ganas de hablar el Paulo. Volví a mirar a mi mujer; cero ruido. Lo único que se escuchaba y que pareciera que se me quedó pegado en la cabeza era el sonido de los chubascos afuera.

"Te voy a esperar acá. ¿A qué hora venís?"

"Cacha que hay unas termas aquí en el hotel, le voy a decir a la Pame a ver si se quiere quedar un rato allá. Está lloviendo además, está rico para meterse en aguita caliente"

"Hay un jacuzzi"

"¿Qué?" o sea, me imaginé un poco a lo que iba en ese momento, pero quería que él lo dijera.

"En mi departamento, hay un jacuzzi. Nos podemos meter, un rato"

"No me puedo quedar mucho"

De hecho, era un voy y vuelvo que, capaz, yo debí haber dejado más claro justo en ese chat. Pero bueno, no lo hice no más.

"¿Entonces a qué hora te espero?"

"¿Te tinca tipo 1, 1:30?"

"Sí. Perfecto"

"Ya. Nos vemos entonces"

"Te mando un beso"

"Yo otro"

Esa conversación fue como el principio del fin en realidad. De ahí, recuerdo que las cosas se dieron tan fáciles que debieron haberme sorprendido, pero no po. Un error más a la lista. Cuando la Pame despertó tomamos desayuno en la cama y como se había largado a llover fuerte, no fue difícil conseguir que le pareciera atractiva la idea de pegarse una bañadita en las termas. Hasta ella misma propuso que pasáramos un ratito en el spa después. Yo, como buen maricón sonriente, le dije que sí a todo. ¿No te tinca si mientras tú estai en las termas paso a comprar alguna cosita en el super? Preparando el terreno. No tenía muchas más opciones la verdad, no tenía muchas más excusas. Pero si almorzamos abajo po Ángelo, si hay un casino en el hotel, me contestó ella. Yo me sentí pillado, de verdad. Y le sonreí, como cuando estai nervioso. Puta amor, ¿no te puedo comprar algo rico yo? ¿No te puedo regalonear? ¿O querí que te diga hasta la marca de los chocolates?

Tenía que pasar a un super, esa hueá no era negociable. Pero yo pensaba que valía la pena esa historia y que por lo menos me daba un tiempito para ver al Paulo y cuando la Pame se me echó al cuello, cuando me dio un beso, hueón, feliz, me dije que sí. Que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, porque se había creído el cuento.

Ahora lo pienso y de verdad, hueón, ¿cómo pude creer que la hueá en la que me estaba metiendo iba a salir bien? ¿Cómo fui tan hueón?

— Me encanta que estí así Ángelo —me dijo la Pame en ese momento, pegada a mí.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Así como?

— Así po, tan romántico. —nos estábamos mirando a la cara— Tan como antes.

Con un poquito más de empatía, en ese momento, en ese justo momento, yo hubiera echado pie atrás. Me hubiera dicho "sabí qué, la estoy cagando. No le puedo hacer esta hueá a la Pame. No es justo pa ella, no puedo seguir mintiéndole así. No puedo seguir haciéndole creer que estamos bien porque no lo estamos" Pero no lo hice. Cagonié, ratonié, me dio miedo o puta, tal vez eso me hago creer yo para no tener que aceptar que la verdad es que me dio lo mismo hacerle lo que le hice y que si esta hueá salía mal y la Pame se enteraba de todo y quedaba pa la cagá a mí bien poco me importaba, lo único que yo quería era estar con el Paulo de nuevo.

En verdad, toda esta hueá yo me la merezco y muy en el fondo esa hueá siempre la supe. Por eso no peleé, por eso no insistí, por eso asumí no más cuando al final toda esta hueá se reventó. En todo este tiempo, he llegado a pensar incluso que eso mismo era lo que estaba buscando desde que crucé la puerta del camarín de Argentina allá en Brasil.

Nos dimos un beso y cuando yo me separé de la Pame sentí pena. Pero esa pena no fue suficiente pa pararme.

Convencí a la Pame de bajar a las termas un poco más tarde. Logré que saliéramos juntos, de hecho, que bajáramos al mismo tiempo. Habíamos tomado desayuno como a las 11 de la mañana y después de ducharnos y de cambiarnos ropa, yo hice hora como hasta un cuarto para la una a puros besos, a puro regaloneo en la cama. Regaloneo que pa mí era más falso que la chucha, pero que hacía igual, porque yo sabía que era la única forma de que me calzaran los tiempos. Después de decirle que iba a tratar de llegar luego, pero de que igual el super no estaba muy cerca, la Pame se fue a las termas casi a la 1. Yo tomé el auto del estacionamiento del hotel y me acuerdo de que cuando encendí el motor la pantalla decía que eran las 13:05 de la tarde. Prendí el GPS y partí, no había tiempo que perder. E igual es chistoso, si lo pienso mejor, salí como desesperado por ver a este hueón.

La verdad es que no tengo demasiados recuerdos del camino hacia el departamento del Paulo, tal vez estaba demasiado apurado o como ansioso, puta, no sé. Seguí las indicaciones del GPS y de la única cosa que me acuerdo bien es del ruido que hacía la lluvia en el techo del auto y de cómo se veían las gotas encima del sunroof. Yo estaba solo, ni siquiera tenía la radio prendida y de la única hueá que estaba seguro era de que detrás de los árboles por los que estaba pasando el edificio del Paulo ya se veía y puta, parece que hacía frío, pero yo me sentía caliente, estaba caliente entero.

Cuando llegué, me estacioné afuera. Le mandé un WhatsApp al Paulo y recibí su respuesta de una. Me estaba esperando, me dijo que me metiera al estacionamiento del edificio que estaba a la vuelta y que dejara el auto ahí, que él me esperaba igual que la otra vez, en el piso cuarto, afuera de su puerta, de la 6B. Que si quería usara mejor las escaleras, que el conserje sabía que yo venía y que era discreto, igual que la última vez. Estacioné el auto cagado de miedo y cagado de ganas también. Sentía casi cómo se iba yendo el tiempo. En mi celular no tenía ni una llamada ni un mensaje de la Pame, pero yo sabía que tenía los minutos contados. Cuando salí del ascensor directo al cuarto piso eran las 13:40.

Y puta, desde ahí... No podría mentir diciendo que tengo recuerdos borrosos de lo que pasó, porque me acuerdo de todo. Me acuerdo de ver al Paulo ahí, igual que la otra vez, afuera de su puerta, pero la sonrisa que tenía encima de la cara era distinta. No sé, como que yo sentí cariño cuando miré su sonrisa y sus ojos y su cara entera la verdad, y en ese momento yo sí fui consciente de eso y también, una parte de mí, al menos, quiso responderle igual, quiso ir a abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero puta, no sé, la cagué de nuevo no más.

Apenas esperé a que estuviéramos adentro del departamento con la puerta cerrada para chantarle un beso. Puta la hueá, sus labios, hueón... Su boca. Con la Pame había estado dándome besos toda la mañana, pero no hueón, esa hueá no se sentía igual, esta hueá se sentía mejor. Me lo devoré no más, le comí la boca, me acuerdo de no haber dejado ni respirar al Paulo porque yo estaba más caliente que la cresta. Fue un beso de saludo, un beso de tanto tiempo, un beso de te tengo tantas ganas, hueón... lo toquetié entero, desde su cintura que se le marcaba con el chaleco que tenía puesto hasta el culo, durito, parado, suyo no más. Estaba caliente, más caliente que la chucha, no hay ninguna otra explicación pa lo que pasó ese día.

— Te extrañé —esas fueron las dos primeras palabras que me dijo el Paulo cuando nos separamos por fin. Estaba hermoso el hueón, feliz, con esa carita linda que tiene, con sus ojos brillantes, como un pendejo contento, ilusionado.

Bueno, al Paulo también le hice daño, pero sin querer, de verdad que sin querer.

Yo recuerdo que no le contesté. Le sonreí no más, pero le seguí dando besos. Y tenía todavía en la cabeza recuerdos frescos de ese departamento, así que ignoré el comedor, ignoré la mesa, pegado de su boca lo empecé a llevar a la misma pieza que esa vez usamos para puro dormir. El Paulo estaba medio ido, como cachando poco. Me besaba igual, pero como que no entendía, yo igual me daba cuenta de eso porque el torpe ahora era él. Cuando llegamos a su pieza, yo me separé. Estaba listo para bajarme los pantalones no más, pa darle de una y puta, probablemente se lo hice saber cuando empecé a tironearle el chaleco para que se lo sacara luego. Seguía lloviendo afuera, me acuerdo porque el ventanal de la pieza del Paulo estaba todo mojado. A mí me importaba una raja igual. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que estaba con este hueón y que puta que lo había echado de menos, pero que tenía que hacerlo rápido, que tenía que apurarme, que no me podía demorar en esta hueá. A pesar de que el viaje con la Pame era la excusa y de que al final el Paulo era el bien mayor, esa hueá no se podía notar. Tenía el tiempo contado y en mi cabeza esa era la hueá que más clara estaba.

El Paulo se sacó su chaleco, se desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta encima también. Si alguna hueá tengo pegada en la cabeza hasta hoy son los ojos del Paulo, la cara con la que me miró cuando lo obligué a acostarse encima de la cama. O sea, no lo obligué, yo jamás haría esa hueá, pero sí le insistí. Sí dejé de lado la previa. Sí quise ir a la hueá al tiro. Puta, pa mí esta hueá era casi una necesidad y el tiempo no me sobraba; yo llevaba dos meses sin culiar, con nadie, durmiendo no más al lado de la Pame, pensando en este hueón, aguantándome los días a puras pajas. ¿Tenía cuánto? ¿20 minutos, media hora disponible pa estar con él? Puta, la aproveché no más.

No, hueón, si fue como una seguidilla de malas decisiones, un cúmulo de hueás rancias que yo hice consciente, hueón, siempre consciente y que después me pasaron la cuenta como nunca.

— Date vuelta po, Paulo —así le dije. El Paulo no se había sacado sus jeans, pero sí los tenía desabrochados. Me estaba mirando no más. A mí, que ni siquiera me había sacado el polerón negro con el que andaba. A mí, que me había soltado el cinturón y bajado el cierre no más. Como si esa hueá bastara, como si eso fuera la única hueá que necesitaba hacer pa culiar con él.

Porque esa hueá fue puro culiar, esa hueá no fue nunca hacer el amor.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Al toque? —parecía confundido, extrañado el Paulo. Yo no pesqué mucho, en todo caso.

— Sí po, Paulo. No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Estai listo? —Con estar listo yo me refería a cuestiones bien particulares y puta, quizá bien frías en realidad. ¿Estai limpio? ¿Estai abierto? Lo que me interesaba no más.

Me acuerdo de que no me respondió con palabras. Asintió con la cabeza el Paulo, pero no sonreía. No era el gatito que era en la cama siempre. Penca esa hueá.

— Ya po, ¿entonces? —yo insistí. Ahí recién el Paulo me sonrió un poco, yo me agarré de eso no más— Ya po, Paulo —volví a decirle y le agarré las rodillas. Recuerdo haberme agachado un poco para darle un beso, pero un beso rasca, un beso ordinario. Como un calmante no más— No te hagai de rogar po, hueón, mira todo lo que hice pa verte acá. ¿No me vai a dar ni una recompensa por el esfuerzo?

Ahí sí le saqué una risita y fue él el que se incorporó para darme un beso. Quiso ponerme los brazos en el cuello, como siempre lo hace, pero yo no lo dejé. Le di una palmadita en el muslo y le tironeé los pantalones pa que se los bajara. El Paulo lo hizo, medio incómodo, pero lo hizo, se bajó los boxers también y a mí debió haberme importado un poco más que ni siquiera tuviera la pichula parada el hueón, pero no pesqué. Se quedó en pelota y antes de que yo le dijera que se diera vuelta para hacerla más piola, me cuestionó. Fue la primera vez que me llevó la contraria en esos 45 minutos que estuvimos juntos (pero no la última).

— ¿Vos no te vas a sacar la ropa?

Es que pierdo tiempo po, Paulo.

— Más rico así po, hueón. ¿No te calienta más? ¿Que te meta el pico con ropa, cuando tú estai sin nada?

En otra ocasión me hubiese dicho que sí, estoy seguro. Pero justo en esa tenía que decirme que no. Justo en esa tenía que ponerse mamón el Paulo, justo en esa tenía que demostrarme que la hueá que él sentía por mí era verdad (y era profunda).

— No, sacate la ropa —me siguió insistiendo— Está lloviendo, hace frío... te quiero abrazar, ¿hace cuánto no nos vemos?

Él quería que fuera como esa vez, en Juárez. Quería que hiciéramos el amor porque puta que sonaba romántico, ¿o no? Abrazados, juntitos, enredados, haciendo el amor mientras afuera se caía el cielo, gimiendo con la lluvia de fondo....

Puta la hueá, hueón. Soy una mierda.

Acepté igual, pero porque no valía la pena ponerse a discutir en ese momento. Me saqué los pantalones, me saqué el polerón, me saqué el beatle con el que andaba, me saqué el boxer también, los zapatos, me dejé encima los puros calcetines. Ahí el Paulo me dio un beso y me tironeó a la cama para que me quedara ahí, entre medio de sus piernas. Yo sentía sus manos por mi espalda, por mi cintura, bajando juguetonas por mi culo, pero puta, yo no estaba para experimentar. Como que tenía un reloj adentro de la cabeza, de la única hueá que estaba preocupado era de que por favor la Pame no cachara nada...

— Ya, date vuelta, Paulo. —se lo dije suavecito, pero no era un pedido, esa hueá era una orden.

Y de nuevo esa carita, de nuevo ese ceño fruncido que el Paulo trataba de esconder con una sonrisa que ni yo me creía. Me terminó obedeciendo al final, dándose vuelta lento, poniéndose en cuatro, apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas. Y pa mí, hueón, una vista... Puta, yo estaba más caliente que la chucha no más y en ese momento me dije, hueón, es normal, hace dos meses que no culeo, el poto del Paulo es una hueá exquisita, hasta le chuparía el hoyo de nuevo. Estaba listo, pa puro entrarle, si no había tiempo que perder.

Pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto, se me pasó por la cabeza una hueá. Otra cuestión que al fin y al cabo es un argumento más pa dejar en claro que yo fui un maricón culiao esos días que pasé en Turín. Se me vino no más, como un pensamiento flash, así, de la nada, mirando el culo del Paulo, pensando en la hueá que estaba a punto de hacer. Dije, puta, voy a culiar con la Pame mañana o en un rato más, no puedo seguir siendo un irresponsable culiao, no puedo exponerla. Y saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón que estaba en el suelo mi billetera y tomé un condón que tenía adentro como si nada po hueón, un condón culiao que con el Paulo yo nunca había usado, pero que justo en ese momento pa mí era como un deber usar.

Por la cresta, ¿cómo debió haberse sentido el Paulo en ese momento? ¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué habrá creído que yo le quise decir con esa hueá? Un asco no más, un saco de pelotas.

— ¿Por qué te ponés preservativo? —incluso me lo preguntó. Yo me estaba colocando el condón cuando caché que estaba con la cabeza dada vuelta, mirándome.

Me acuerdo de haberme encogido de hombros no más, pero no le contesté. No le di importancia.

— ¿Y el lubricante?

Sus ojitos, hueón...

— En el baño.

Casi corriendo fui. Él me dijo desde la pieza "en la puerta de abajo". Saqué el tubito de siempre, un par de zancadas y de nuevo en la cama. El Paulo seguía ahí, en cuatro, con las piernas abiertas, con las manos cerca de las almohadas. Me eché lubricante encima del condón, me pajié un poco y me subí a la cama con él. Arrodillado en frente del culito rico de este hueón. Uf, tanto tiempo. La primera vez después de 2 meses y debutando adentro del Paulito, la hueá exquisita.

No le pregunté si estaba listo. No le pregunté si le dolía. No le dije ni una hueá en realidad. Le abrí el poto con una mano y con la otra me acomodé el pico y se lo fui metiendo despacito, entre empujón y empujón. Todavía me acuerdo de la sensación, todavía me acuerdo de los gemidos del Paulo, todavía me acuerdo de su espalda que estaba fría y que sentí cuando me apoyé encima de él, agarrándome la tula aún para metérsela bien y que no se saliera. La única hueá íntima que hicimos, el único gesto amoroso que tuvimos mientras culiábamos fue ese, darnos un beso cuando estábamos unidos así.

De ahí, a mí me dio lo mismo. Me incorporé, el Paulo agachó el pecho y me paró el culo y yo me lo tiré no más, me lo culié de la misma forma que lo hice la primera vez en Brasil, en el camarín de Argentina. Fue puro sexo la hueá, fue culiar sin sentido pa puro quitarme las ganas por haber estado con el agua cortada dos meses. Nunca cambiamos de posición, nunca lo toqué más de lo necesario, le agarré la cintura no más, le tomé las caderas, le toqué el culo, pero de qué servía toda esa hueá, si al final el Paulo estaba siendo la hueá que yo creía que era él cuando recién empezamos todo. Un hoyo no más, un maricón que ocupai pa sacarte las ganas, un putito de mierda.

Ahora no entiendo cómo pude portarme así con él y como el Paulo fue capaz de abrirme los brazos de nuevo cuando volví y puta, capaz que no me merezco eso. No sé hueón, he hecho todas las cuestiones mal no más...

Me vine adentro, como siempre, pero la hueá quedó en el condón. Cuando me salí del Paulo me acuerdo de que ni siquiera me preocupé de si al hueón le había gustado, de si él había terminado también. Como que al ver que se seguía pajeando no se me pasó por la cabeza esa hueá, me dio lo mismo. No lo asocié con ninguna hueá. Lo escuché quejarse hasta que terminó, mientras me sacaba el condón yo. Hasta me di el lujo de pararme e ir a botarlo al basurero del baño.

Un conchesumadre con todas sus letras.

Me acuerdo de que cuando vi que el Paulo se echó en la cama de espaldas, suspirando, yo no atiné a mucho más. Me iba a empezar a poner la ropa, de hecho, estaba buscando mis boxers cuando lo escuché hablar.

— Vení a acostarte un ratito.

Así me había dicho, sonriéndome, con su carita contenta después de una cachita, con sus cachetitos rojos, con sus ojitos aguados...

Esa fue la única vez en que yo conscientemente fui débil.

Accedí, pero un poco incómodo y me acosté al lado suyo, dejé que me abrazara, respondí los besos que me dio. Lo dejé apoyarse en mi pecho, hasta le hice un poco de cariño en el pelo. No conversamos nada, estábamos metidos en nosotros no más; en la lluvia que seguía cayendo afuera, en la pieza que estaba calentita y en el olor a sexo que había por todos lados. Sentía sus dedos en mi cara, sus labios en mi cuello...

El tema es que, aunque estar juntos así se sentía demasiado rico, yo no podía quedarme para siempre. Tenía un tiempo tan apretado, hueón, dos horas que con cuéa podía estar afuera para que tuviera sentido la salida y esa hueá incluía pasar a algún super o al mall a comprarle chocolates a la Pame para que me creyera. Cuando miré el celular, que había dejado en el velador, caché que eran las 14:10. Chucha, me dije a mí mismo, me acuerdo. Tengo que pasar a comprar esas hueás.

Corrí un poquito al Paulo, después de darle un beso en la frente. Sí, esa hueá lo descolocó, porque se sentó en la cama, con las sábanas hasta la cintura, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Yo me había parado ya, me había empezado a poner la ropa. Los boxer, el beatle, el pantalón...

— ¿Ya te vas? —me preguntó. Era una hueá bien obvia, pero el Paulo parecía confundido.

— Puta sí, Paulo —le respondí al toque, aunque evité mirarlo a la cara. Me puse los zapatos, me puse el polerón...— Es que no tengo tiempo. Le dije a la Pame que iba a ir a comprarle unos chocolates al super o al mall y tengo que pasar a comprarlos po, hueón, y ya van a ser las dos y media. No tengo cómo justificar si me demoro más.

El Paulo se quedó callado, pero me miró todo el rato, me miró hasta que yo estaba vestido entero, listo para irme.

— Hice pasta.

— ¿Qué? —yo lo tuve que mirar también, sin cachar.

— Que hice pasta para los dos —mirándome fijamente me lo dijo, como si esa hueá fuera a hacer que yo me quedara— Y vos me prometiste que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me ibas a hacer un dulce.

Cuando me dijo esa hueá hubo un momento de silencio bien incómodo. Me sentí mal po, hueón. Me sentí como un maricón.

— Perdona, Paulo, pero no puedo quedarme. —y esa fue la única hueá que fui capaz de responder.

Me acuerdo de haber guardado mi celular en el bolsillo y escucharlo decir algo más.

— Pero mañana vas a venir, ¿no?

Debió ser esa la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No hay ni una duda de esa hueá.

— Obvio que no po. —le respondí y puede que haya sido medio pesado en ese momento, pero es que esa hueá de verdad que me dejó pa dentro— Si vine a pasar el 14 de febrero acá con la Pame, ¿cómo le explico que la voy a dejar sola mañana? Por eso te vine a ver hoy día.

— ¿O sea que viniste a coger, a nada más?

Yo lo quedé mirando me acuerdo, como buscando alguna excusa que por último fuera media creíble, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna. Nos quedamos un rato así no más, callados, yo parado cerca del baño, listo para llegar y partir y el Paulo sentado en la cama, mirándome como si se diera cuenta ahora de alguna hueá sobre mí que antes nunca notó y que le parecía terrible o muy mala, no sé, pero que no le gustó. Lo vi decepcionado, lo vi desilusionado, lo vi enojado.

Y puta, cuando se paró también de la cama y se empezó a vestir, a mí me quedó claro que estábamos para la cagá.

— ¿Pero qué onda, Paulo? —me di la vuelta incluso, porque estábamos en lados distintos. El Paulo no me respondió, aunque yo me acerqué, aunque le toqué el hombro, aunque se me estaba yendo el tiempo y esta hueá se me iba a escapar de las manos... — Paulo, hueón, ¿qué pasa?

— Que estoy harto de tener que compartirte con tu mujer —hasta que la soltó. No me miró, pero a mí escucharlo decir esa hueá me impactó y me impactó caleta y no porque no la esperara, no porque creyera que al Paulo la Pame le daba lo mismo, sino porque, puta, pa mí, por lo menos, en ese momento, las cosas estaban claras. Si me vine a Turín fue por él, si me vine con mi mujer fue para tener una excusa para verlo a él y una excusa que fue idea de él también. Me dio un poco de rabia la verdad, o sea, sentí que el Paulo estaba siendo egoísta o caprichoso, no sé, que estaba siendo un pendejo malcriado no más. Que estaba pensando en él. Que le daba lo mismo lo que yo sintiera, que le daba lo mismo que a mí se me fuera mi familia a la mierda.

Irónico igual, ¿o no? A mí nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que él pudiera sentir la misma hueá. ¿Quién es el egoísta culiao al final?

— Estoy podrido de verte volver con ella, estoy podrido de saber que te acostás con ella cuando me dejás a mí —Su jeans encima, su camisa, su chaleco igual. Se vistió apurado, como queriendo que esta hueá se acabara de una. Y la verdad es que yo hubiera podido terminarla altiro, de verdad, hubiera podido hacer que ya, que quedara hasta acá, ¿pa qué pelear en verdad? ¿Pa qué hacernos esta hueá? Pero puta, me dio rabia en ese momento. Me dio rabia que el Paulo estuviera enojado por una hueá que no estaba en mis manos y que no era una hueá que él supiera ahora no más, no era una regla nueva, era como eran las cosas no más. Me dio rabia con él.

— No me podí hacer esta escena de celos, hueón —así me acuerdo de que le dije. Esa fue la primera frase. Yo me había puesto en frente de él, estábamos mirándonos a la cara y el Paulo nunca se había visto más hombre que esa vez, ahí, viéndome con la misma rabia que yo sentía por él y sin ninguna vergüenza de hacerlo notar— Vo' siempre supiste que yo estaba casado y que tenía una familia y aun así quisiste meterte en esta hueá. Deberíai agradecer que yo también soy capaz de pegarme este viaje de mierda pa verte po, culiao, sabiendo que en cualquier momento me cagai la vida —le dije la verdad, como con asco. Choreado de que este hueón que no tiene a nadie y que no le debe explicaciones a nadie me las viniera a pedir a mí. Qué te créi, hueón, pensaba yo. Con qué derecho me vení a exigir o me andai reclamando hueás. Me sentí de repente más enojado que la cresta — Yo nunca te he obligado a ninguna hueá, hueón, a nada. Yo no te obligo a que vengai a estar conmigo cada vez que podí, no te obligo a que te acostí conmigo, no te obligo a mamarte esta hueá si te parece mal. Erí vo' solo hueón el que quiere hacer todo esto, erí vo' el que sabiendo cómo son las cosas sigue igual, erí vo' el que siempre supo cómo era la hueá y la aceptó, erí vo' Paulo el que...

— ¡Porque estoy enamorado de vos, hijo de puta!

Cuando el Paulo dijo esa hueá... Como que retumbó el departamento. Fue como si la hubiese gritado desde los cerros, no sé, yo la escuché y como que me zamarreó. No estoy seguro si en ese momento yo de verdad entendí lo que significaba esa frase que el Paulo me había dicho así, en un grito ronco, con los ojos rojos, con la frente arrugada o si acaso hice como oídos sordos y preferí no sentirla. Como que no capté la inmensidad de lo que ese hueón acababa de decirme. Fue una hueá rara, una hueá muy rara.

— Porque te amo —siguió, en un tono que hizo algo más que moverme el corazón. Y yo de pie ahí, en frente de él, no me sentí capaz de hacer nada— Y porque te amo me duele que tengás que irte después a vivir una vida en la que yo no existo y me duele que seás feliz viviendo esa vida porque yo no lo soy. —el Paulo había aguantado con mucha dignidad hasta que me dijo esa hueá, cuando yo noté que la voz se le quebró. Si quería llorar en ese momento, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse las lágrimas— No sabés lo que daría porque te pudieras quedar acá. No sabés lo que daría por ser yo con quien te fueras a dormir todas las noches. Y te odio, Ángelo, porque lo que siento yo a vos no te importa, si te importara te darías cuenta y tratarías de parar, pero no, lo hacés igual.

Estábamos parados, uno frente al otro. Vestidos, abrigados, listos para salir corriendo de esta hueá. Recuerdo bien haberme sentido como el pico. Entre toda la rabia que tenía acumulada el Paulo también me hacía tener pena, era una hueá que yo simplemente no podía explicar bien. Como si todas las hueás de las que en algún momento tuve miedo se empezaran a esparcir en esa pieza y no estaba en mis manos controlarlas o hacer que pararan, yo no podía dejar de sentir el pecho apretado y las manos transpiradas. Estaba para la cagá, enojado, como con asco, no sé. El Paulo me había dicho que me quería, caleta de veces, de hecho, él fue el primero en atreverse a confesar esa hueá.

Pero en ese momento, todo era una hueá completamente diferente. No me había dicho que me quería no más, como nos habíamos confesado tantas veces; me había gritado que me amaba, que estaba enamorado de mí. Y esa era una hueá grave, esa era una hueá que estaba en un nivel distinto, era una línea que ninguno de los dos quería cruzar pero que puta, parece que ya habíamos cruzado.

Y yo, tan maricón como me estaba comportando en ese viaje a Turín, no me sentí capaz de responderle algo al Paulo. No pude corresponderle. No pude contestarle ni una hueá. En ese momento, puta, la verdad es que yo no estaba seguro de que me hacía bien escuchar la confesión del Paulo y menos seguro estaba de que yo...

Puta, de que yo también estuviera enamorado de él.

— Puta que erí egoísta, Paulo —yo vi cuando ese hueón se desilusionó. Vi cuando las esperanzas que probablemente tenía de que yo le contestara que también lo amaba se le iban a la cresta. Lo vi hueón, lo vi, pero no hice nada— ¿Vo' creí que esta hueá es fácil pa mí? ¿Qué yo no ando más asustado que la cresta tratando de que nadie cache esta hueá? ¿Qué yo no me hago mierda la cabeza pensando en vo' cuando te dejo?

— No se nota.

— ¿No se nota? —esa respuesta me calentó. Tenía tantas emociones en ese momento, tantas, tantas...— Oye hueón, yo me vine pa acá pa puro verte por 2 días, te hice caso y convencí a mi señora pa pasar San Valentín aquí, esta hueá fue idea tuya ¿y ahora vo' me salí con que está hueá a mí no me importa? Ándate a la chucha.

Me dio lo mismo decirle esa hueá, me dio lo mismo si el hueón se enojaba, me dio lo mismo si le dolía, me dio lo mismo ser un saco de hueás. No sé, capaz que ser un ahueonao era más fácil no más. Agarré mis hueás y salí de la pieza. No estaba listo pa enfrentar una hueá que no quise ver venir. Era más fácil escapar, salir de ahí, evitar los ojos del Paulo, evitar su cara, no escuchar su voz, porque la hueá que me había dicho, hueón, la hueá que me había dicho... Era grave. Nos iba a matar. Y yo no quería cagarla todavía, de verdad que no. Yo no quería.

— No, che, Ángelo, pará. Pará, no te vayás. —esa fue una súplica. Una de las tantas que yo quise pasar por alto. Me acuerdo de que en ese momento me detuve en el pasillo y no me fue fácil volver a mirarlo a la cara. El Paulo no estaba llorando, pero le dolía po. Toda esta hueá le dolía. Yo no era ciego como pa no darme cuenta. Pero seguí no más, con cuero de chancho.

— Pero si esta hueá no me importa po Paulo —le contesté— Pa qué querí que me quede —y avancé un par de pasos, pero no pude ir más allá porque él me tomó del brazo.

— Me equivoqué. —susurró.

Y nunca paró de mirarme, nunca.

Yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

— Puta Paulo, yo sé que esta hueá es difícil, pero ¿qué querí que haga? —se me ocurrió decir y el Paulo ahí, mirándome siempre a los ojos, sin pestañear, dando la cara. Como toda la vida— ¿Querí que me separe de mi mujer pa estar contigo? ¿Eso es lo que querí?

Ese fue el único momento en donde el Paulo no fue capaz de decirme las huéas con palabras. Se quedó callado, pero nunca paró de verme, así que al final pa mí fue lo mismo.

Me lo estaba dando a entender así, con los labios cerrados. Podría haberse guardado su otra frase al final, si ya se había hecho entender. Podría haberse quedado callado pa no terminar de partirnos el corazón a los dos. Eso probablemente hubiera sido lo mejor.

— Solo quiero que vos también estés enamorado de mí.

No sé qué cara habré puesto yo cuando él me dijo eso, ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber tenido alguna noción de alguna mueca o de haber demostrado alguna hueá sin querer. En verdad no tengo muy claros los recuerdos de esa parte. Sí me acuerdo de haber llegado hasta el living solo, como escapando. Y también me acuerdo de notar recién ahí, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, de que la mesa del comedor estaba ordenada, de que había servicios, de que había dos vasos y dos platos y dos servilletas y justo al medio, empinado encima, había un florero, lindo, lleno de rosas rojas.

Rosas rojas po, hueón. Lleno de flores. Pa una comida, ¿o no? Pa una comida romántica. Pa celebrar San Valentín. Pa celebrar que estai enamorado. Pa celebrar que estai con la persona que amai.

Salí corriendo casi. Bajé por el ascensor, al conserje ni siquiera lo miré, me fui a los estacionamientos y me metí al auto.

Hay algunas partes del viaje que yo no tengo demasiado claras, como si las hubiera olvidado, onda, voluntariamente. O en una de esas al llevar tantos días solo acá en la casa como que he ido perdiendo el contacto o he ido prefiriendo quedarme con las hueás que me duelen más no más. Me acuerdo de haber pasado al mall, que me quedaba de camino y que era el mismo mall al que la Pame quería que fuéramos antes de viajar a Chile. Me acuerdo de haberle preguntado en español a uno de los guardias dónde había una chocolatería, me acuerdo de haberme dado un par de vueltas medio perdido, me acuerdo de llegar al final y de decirle a la mina que atendía que me daba lo mismo el sabor, que me diera los más caros no más. Y me acuerdo también de haber salido con dos cajas de regalo y de tomar el auto en los estacionamientos de abajo y de llegar al hotel, pero yo era un zombie hueón. Yo no pescaba nada. Yo estaba como roto, no sé.

Subí a la pieza, dejé los chocolates encima de la cama. Me senté ahí, un rato, a pensar. Pero no podía pensar bien en realidad porque estaba como saturado, estaba como triste, no estoy muy seguro de qué sentía, pero sentía una hueá, algo en el pecho como pesado. Pensaba en el Paulo, me acordaba de él. Y recuerdo haber bajado a las termas con él en la cabeza y me acuerdo de haberle contestado a la Pame cuando me sonó el celular, me acuerdo de sus besos cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me acuerdo de que ella me dijo que eran casi las 3, me acuerdo de que me tomó la mano y fuimos al Spa y me acuerdo también de que yo no podía relajarme porque estaba pensando en el Paulo. Siempre, a cada rato y eso era peor, porque tenía que fingir pa que ella no se diera cuenta, tenía que parecer normal. Tan normal como cuando me fui del hotel.

Pero yo no podía ser normal ya, ¿quién podría serlo? El Paulo me había dicho una hueá tan grande, por la cresta y yo no le tomé el peso al principio, pero con el paso de las horas esa hueá se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil de llevar, se fue haciendo como una mochila en mis hombros y yo me sentía francamente como el pico.

El spa no me relajó. Y en verdad tengo como lagunas de las hueás que hablé con la Pame mientras estábamos ahí, de verdad a veces siento que todo lo que pasó fue un sueño no más, por eso tengo recuerdos tan difusos y por eso a veces creo que pasaron hueás que en realidad nunca fueron. Podría ser igual, porque en sueños me imaginaba no más yo ser capaz de enfrentar toda esta hueá que me está pasando desde hace 7 meses, pero puta, no estoy en esta casa solo por nada.

Las niñitas ya no están y esa hueá no es por nada. Esa hueá no es mentira. La Pame se fue y se las llevó y eso no fue un sueño, esa es la realidad.

La realidad esta hueá, esta hueá que estoy viviendo aquí, ahora, solo.

No puedo decir que nunca lo vi venir, porque puta que lo vi, hueón. Pero aceptarlo, hueón, entenderlo... darse cuenta de que la hueá pasó y de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, eso es más difícil que la chucha. Eso todavía no lo puedo hacer.

Pero bueno, en eso no pensé cuando estaba acostado en la cama, esperando que la Pame se arreglara en el baño. Se sentía todo medio irreal me acuerdo. Yo tirado ahí, mirándome el anillo que tenía en la mano, el anillo que era como una marca que me recordaba toda esta mierda. Se me volvió a pasar por la cabeza todo mi matrimonio. Lo linda que se veía la Pame con el vestido, lo que nos costó planearlo y al final tuvimos que casarnos apurados por mi viaje. Me acordé de la Sofía y de la Rafaela, llevándonos las argollas.

Tenía caleta de sentimientos encontrados, más que la chucha. Mi celular no había vibrado ni una vez y yo no me había atrevido a enviarle algo al Paulo, en verdad, no tenía idea de qué decirle. ¿Qué se supone que le contestai po, hueón? ¿Qué se supone que decí cuando alguien te tira una declaración de esa manera y en esas circunstancias? El hueón me había dicho que me amaba. De una. Me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí y me había dicho que quería que yo también estuviera enamorado de él. Y puta, a mí esa hueá me había dejado pa la cagá.

Yo no sé si algún día esperaba escuchar algo así o si en verdad esta hueá nunca la quise y por eso me dejó tan pal pico o habrá sido quizá la fecha, el lugar, el que estaba con mi mujer, la mentira en la que estaba metido, el riesgo culiao egoísta que había querido tomar pa puro verlo a este hueón, la mariconada que le estaba haciendo a la Pame... Tenía la cagá no más en la cabeza y el anillo de mierda con el que estaba jugando como que lo hacía todo peor.

El Paulo sentía esa hueá y era una hueá de él, pero ¿y yo? ¿Qué sentía yo? ¿Yo sentía lo mismo? Puta, a mí me costó aceptar que yo al Paulo lo quería de verdad y empezar a cuestionarme una hueá diferente no era algo con lo que en realidad pudiera. Yo al hueón lo quiero, lo quiero caleta, pero en ese momento me preguntaba, ya, sí, lo quiero, ¿pero lo quiero como él me quiere? ¿Lo amo? ¿Estoy enamorado de él?

Cuántas veces no dije que el Paulo era la única persona con la que quería despertar en las mañanas e irme a dormir en las noches, cuántas veces no imaginé, pa callado no más, que yo podía tener con él una vida como la que tenía con la Pame, cuántas veces no pensé en él cuando le daba un beso a mi mujer, cuántas veces no quise tocarla a ella porque ella no era él, cuántas veces no quise que este hueón se quedara, ¿cuándo he dejado de pensar en él? Yo, repito, tenía la cagá en la cabeza y esos pensamientos, que ahora pueden sonar super claros y super certeros y super, no sé, definitorios, pa mí eran como un rompecabezas, hueón.

No me entendía. O no me quería entender.

Porque la hueá era que yo sabía desde hace mucho antes que estaba hasta el cuello en esta hueá, pero lo que había pasado esa mañana era el empujón que yo necesitaba para ahogarme de una. Porque aceptar que eso era verdad... aceptar que yo también... ¿Y después qué, po? ¿Después qué chucha hago? ¿Después a dónde chucha quedamos? Si sentimos, puta, ya, sentimos, ¿pero de qué nos sirve? ¿Qué bien nos va a traer enamorarnos si esta hueá es prohibida, si esta hueá es casi como cometer un delito, hueón? El Paulo me ama y si yo lo amo también, ¿qué hueá entonces? ¿Dejo a la Pame, empezamos a pololear, nos proyectamos, nos casamos, se lo contamos a todos, publicamos fotos juntos en Instagram y felices para siempre?

Puta, capaz que en otro universo esa hueá sea así. Pero en este, amarnos nos va a hacer cagar la vida.

Como que lo más sensato sería parar esta hueá, ¿o no? Eso pensé yo. Eso pensé mientras veía a la Pame salir del baño con un sostén y un colaless bonitos, sacando un chocolate de la caja que habíamos dejado abierta arriba del mueble. Aprovechemos de parar ahora, que sí, que nos amamos pero que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, que nos podemos desacostumbrar luego. Ahora, que capaz que si nos separamos no nos duele tanto.

Porque si no, pensaba yo... porque si no, no sé en dónde chucha vamos a parar.

Era noche ya, estaba oscuro. La lluvia se había ido parando de a poquito, yo me acuerdo de que ya casi ni la escuchaba caer en el techo. Era 13 de febrero y yo estaba ahí, en una cama de una habitación suite en un hotel en Turín, con mi mujer al lado, con mi mujer encima, con mi mujer en todos lados. Culiamos como hace caleta de tiempo no lo habíamos hecho. Rico, caliente, íntimo, amoroso. Culiamos con cariño, como yo no lo había hecho con el Paulo esa misma mañana. A la Pame la toqué, a la Pame la besé, con la Pame fui suave, hasta que se nos olvidó cómo seguir siéndolo no más. Y puta, fue como en los mejores tiempos. Así lo sentí yo. La sentí cerca po, hueón, la sentí como no la había sentido en meses.

Hubo una pura excepción no más. Una única hueá que impidió que esta "reconciliación" fuera reconciliación con todas sus letras.

Era la Pame a la que me estaba tirando. Eran las tetas de la Pame las que estaba tocando, eran sus piernas las que estaba acariciando, era su pelo largo el que estaba tirando con fuerza cuando me la culié por atrás, era la Pame. Yo estaba culiando con la Pame, estaba culiando con mi mujer, esa hueá me decía el cuerpo. Pero en mi cabeza... en mi mente la Pame no estaba. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho, de todo lo que habíamos hablado, no estaba ella. En mi mente estaba el Paulo.

El Paulo y su "estoy enamorado de vos". El Paulo y su "porque te amo".

Y cuando terminé, me imaginé terminando en este hueón. Y cuando la Pame se me subió encima para darme besos todavía con el pico adentro, moviéndose todavía con paja, pensé en el Paulo. Y puta, me acordé de todo. Me acordé de la primera cacha en Brasil, me acordé de la segunda en Estados Unidos, me acordé de cuando intercambiamos WhatsApp, me acordé de cuando nos pajeamos por teléfono, me acordé del plan del Paulo para vernos en Los Ángeles, me acordé de cuando le dije por primera vez que me gustaba, me acordé de cuando él me respondió por chat que yo le gustaba también y cuando quedamos en vernos pronto. Me acordé del viaje a Turín, me acordé de cómo fui yo el que quiso saber si esto iba en serio o no, me acordé de cómo se sentía dormir (y solo dormir) al lado del Paulo, me acordé de cómo se sentían sus besos y sus abrazos y su sonrisa y su risa, me acordé de cuando él confesó que me quería, me acordé de cómo me partí la cabeza con esa hueá. Me acordé de nuestra reunión en Juárez, me acordé de los tacos, de los regalos de las niñitas, del regaloneo, de la química, del cariño, de las confesiones, de los susurros, de la normalidad no más que tratamos de vivir... Me acordé del primer te quiero que yo le dije. Me acordé de los mensajes de año nuevo. Me acordé de mis celos hueones, me acordé de la propuesta del Paulo...

Y me acordé de que yo accedí a ir a Italia para puro verlo. Me acordé de que no había ninguna otra razón para traer a la Pame a Turín y exponernos así. Me acordé de que el único motivo que me movió a tomar el riesgo más grande de mi vida fue el Paulo. El cariño que yo siento por el Paulo.

El cariño...

Qué cariño, hueón... Qué cariño.

El amor que yo siento por el Paulo, esa fue la única hueá que me movió para ser capaz de cagarme la vida así.

Y de esa hueá me di cuenta cuando la Pame se bajó y se tiró al lado mío, feliz.

Porque yo no estaba feliz.

La verdad es que también tengo bien pocos recuerdos claros de cómo fue que tomé la decisión que terminó de mandar a la mierda toda mi vida. No hay algo que me impulsara en particular, fue una hueá que sentí no más. Una hueá que se me vino a la cabeza en la madrugada, cuando la Pame estaba durmiendo y cuando yo no había podido cerrar los ojos ni cinco minutos, jugueteando con el anillo de matrimonio que tenía en el dedo. Me acuerdo de haber revisado el celular varias veces. No tenía llamadas ni mensajes del Paulo, pero yo entendía esa hueá. Si yo la había cagado, al fin y al cabo. El único maricón aquí era yo. Maricón con él y puta, con la Pame también.

Me acuerdo bien igual de que eran las 5:48 de la madrugada cuando me senté en la cama. Piola eso sí, despacio, para no despertar a la Pame. Ya no llovía, pero hacía harto frío. Las ventanas estaban como escarchadas. No se sentía ni un ruido, hueón, ni un ruido y yo pensé, puta, tengo hasta la complicidad de todo el mundo para hacer esta hueá. El mundo entero armó un complot pa esto. Me vestí, despacito, con cuidado. No me bañé, aunque quería, porque no podía seguir siendo hueón. Era cuestión de tiempo y esa hueá yo la tenía clara. Tomé las llaves del auto, me las eché al bolsillo, la Pame raja, hueón. No se despertó. No se movió. No hizo ni un ruido.

Ni siquiera recuerdo haber dudado un poco de la hueá que iba a hacer, probablemente porque si me ponía a sobrepensar las cosas como lo he hecho desde que el Paulo y yo empezamos esta hueá, me iba a terminar echando pa atrás. Abrí la puerta, pa callado. Salí de la pieza, como un ladrón hueón. La Pame nunca se despertó.

Yo tomé el ascensor hasta el piso 3 y de ahí, preferí bajar a la recepción por la escalera. Estaba cagado de frío, quise calentarme no más. Quise hacer alguna hueá, no sé. No tengo muchas razones más para explicar todas las hueás que hice esa madrugada. Las hice no más, las hice porque sentía que eran las hueás que tenía que hacer.

Había un hueón de turno en el mesón, que me saludó, pero no me dijo nada más. Yo bajé a los estacionamientos, me fui hasta contando las cámaras que tenía el hotel hasta que me subí al auto. Todavía me acuerdo de ese Mazda negro, puta... cómo olvidarlo. Aperró conmigo. Aperró a las 6 de la mañana manejando por las calles de Turín, aperró y pasó entre los árboles que esconden la entrada al departamento del Paulo. Aperró con su motor suavecito, aperró hasta la puerta de la bajada a los edificios.

Ahora que lo pienso igual, podrían haberme pasado un montón de hueás que hubieran impedido que yo llegara hasta allá para ver a ese hueón. Caleta. La Pame podría haberse despertado, el hueón de la recepción del hotel podría haberme preguntado si pasaba algo, el mismo hueón que estaba haciendo guardia en los estacionamientos podría haberme detenido el paso, pero no lo hizo. Me dejó pasar, porque me había visto antes. Porque el Paulo debió haberle dicho que yo era de confianza, que no había ningún problema. No sé si los planetas se alinearon hueón o si estábamos teniendo por fin una oportunidad pa ser felices, puta, no sé. Las hueás se dieron. Y se dieron por fin a nuestro favor.

Lo único que me detuvo, me acuerdo, en mi camino al cuarto piso y el departamento 6B fue una mina encargada de hacer de conserje. No me conocía y era obvio, pero no me dio miedo, ¿sabí? No me produjo ni una hueá saber que me estaba exponiendo porque quería no más. No me dio miedo ahogarme, si ya estaba flotando.

Así que cuando le dije en un italiano bien penca que necesitaba ir al cuarto piso y al departamento 6B y ella me contestó que tenía que llamar para consultar primero, yo no sentí ni nervios po hueón. Estaba como entregado. Como resignado. Estaba convencido yo cacho por primera vez en mi vida de que la hueá que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y como era lo correcto me daba lo mismo lastimar a la Pame, me daba lo mismo saber que se iba a sentir como las pelotas cuando despertara sola, me daban lo mismo las explicaciones que iba a tener que dar después, me daba lo mismo ser el conchadesumadre más grande. Me importaba un pico todo, hueón. Es verdad que el remordimiento me bajó después, como de costumbre. Me bajó aquí de hecho, en México, cuando caché que lo había perdido todo, pero ahí, cerca del Paulo... Me sentí con el derecho a ser un saco de hueás. Me sentí con el derecho a ser un maricón de mierda. Me sentí con el derecho a cagarle la vida a quien quisiera. Porque hacer eso me hacía feliz no más y porque yo llevaba meses aguantándome las ganas de ser feliz como para no tener derecho de serlo un poquito por lo menos.

Fueron las excusas más pencas, yo lo sé, pero bueno, fueron mis excusas. Y pa mí, en ese momento, puta que tenían sentido.

Yo había sido un maricón con el Paulo y esa hueá me había destrozado el corazón. Y estaba a punto de ser un maricón con la Pame, pero esa hueá me daba lo mismo. Y eso era otra prueba no más, era otra evidencia de que parece que el Paulo tenía razón.

Era amor.

Siempre fue amor.

Recuerdo que la mina me pidió mi nombre y me acuerdo de que tuvo que repetírselo dos veces al Paulo cuando lo llamó por teléfono (disculpándose por la hora, me imaginé yo). Era una apuesta igual. El Paulo podría no haber seguido metido ahí, podría haberse ido a su casa después de que yo le dejara claro que el 14 de febrero lo iba a pasar con mi mujer. Pero había una hueá que me hizo creer siempre que no lo iba a hacer, que se iba quedar ahí.

Con la pura confianza de pasar el día de los enamorados conmigo, porque eso éramos nosotros.

Cuando la mina me dijo que podía subir, no estoy seguro de qué cosa se me pasó por la cabeza, creo que tengo viva no más la sensación en el pecho. Calor. Calor a pesar del frío, calor a pesar de la niebla, calor aunque la bruma de la madrugada te calaba los huesos. Subí por el ascensor, contando los segundos me acuerdo. No estaba nervioso, no tenía miedo, yo estaba como en el limbo. Como libre. Como decidido. Yo cacho que, aunque me hubieran dado la mejor de las razones para no bajarme de ese ascensor y apretar el 1 de nuevo, volver al hotel y tener la oportunidad de que todo lo que hice hubiera sido un susto no más, yo no hubiese hecho caso. En verdad nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en la vida y esa hueá era muy rara.

Salí del ascensor sin culpa. Salí del ascensor sin remordimientos. La puerta del 6B estaba abierta, pero recuerdo que al Paulo no lo vi altiro; esa hueá a mí no me desesperó. Se fue acercando de a poco, en piyama el hueón, con el pelo desordenado, con la cara roja, ojeroso, con sueño, confundido, siempre confundido.

Pero yo no lo culpé. No, ¿pa qué? Entendible era la hueá. Entendible era que parpadeara a cada rato como queriendo convencerse de que yo estaba ahí y de que esta hueá era real. De que eran las seis y media de la mañana de un 14 de febrero, de que él había abierto la puerta y de que yo no era una ilusión o un fantasma, no sé. Que esa hueá estaba pasando. Que éramos los dos al final. Y que al final, él ganó.

— Estoy dejando a mi mujer por vo'. —eso le dije y esa frase debió ser lo que al final al Paulo terminó de hacerlo despertar. Lo vi en sus ojos. Cómo cambió, cómo se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando estaba pasando de verdad. Fue como un remezón pa los dos igual, pero un remezón bonito.

Me acuerdo de que no me contestó. Me miró no más, me miró pa la cagá. Y yo le sonreí. Como pude le sonreí. Aquí me tení po hueón, pensé en ese momento. Aquí tení al único hueón que va a perder acá.

— ¿Esa no es prueba suficiente pa que cachí que yo también estoy enamorado de ti?

Una buena cosa pa recordar acá, en la soledad de Juárez. A la Pame le cagué la vida y capaz que me la haya cagado a mí mismo también, pero puta, me acuerdo de todo como si hubiese pasado esta misma madrugada. Me acuerdo de la sonrisa del Paulo, me acuerdo de su olor, me acuerdo del abrazo que me dio cuando me tiró pa adentro de su departamento y cerramos la puerta, me acuerdo de sus besos. Me acuerdo del amor. Y ese recuerdo, hueón, y la sensación que me dejó ese recuerdo no se van a ir nunca.

Juro que, desde ese día, esa es la única hueá que me mantiene en pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chiquillas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo lo están pasando con todo esto del coronavirus? Espero de corazón que todo esté bien con ustedes y con la gente que quieren y que la pandemia no les esté afectando de muy mala manera<333
> 
> Bueno, traigo con un poquito de demora el capítulo 12. Lo dividí en 2 partes también, porque se me hizo largo de escribir y así mejor las dejo en ascuas para saber después qué pasó con Ángelo y Pame jaja Se supone que en este capítulo Ángelo está recordando casi todo lo narrado, temporalmente se ubica varios días después de lo sucedido en Italia. Ya en la próxima parte va a haber al final un poco de narración en tiempo presente :D
> 
> Y pucha, al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Paulo no pudo seguir aguantando una dinámica que a él le duele y le confesó a Ángelo que está enamorado y Ángelo, después de haber sido bien hijo de puta, se dio cuenta de que él también lo está. Es verdad que en este capítulo Ángelo en particular se portó horrible con todas las personas que quería, y sufre por eso ahora, pero al fin y al cabo era algo que tenía que pasar, porque era la única forma de que comprendiera lo que siente y dejara de mentirle a la Pame y a Paulo. Fue un poquito fuerte no más la manera en que sucedió y aún queda conocer la reacción de la Pame.
> 
> En fin chiquillas. Espero no demorarme mucho en la próxima parte, en cuanto la tenga lista actualizo. Como siempre les digo, muchísimas gracias por su buena onda, por sus comentarios, sus lecturas, sus votos! Me dan demasiados ánimos para seguir con esta historia <3 Y gracias también por las más de 2000 lecturas, son las mejores! <3 Me quedo super contenta de leer qué les pareció este capítulo. Un abrazote gigante, mucha fuerza y nos leemos prontito<3


	13. El único hueón que va a perder acá (Segunda parte)

Y cuando me giré para mirar mi celular, que estaba encima del velador izquierdo, me di cuenta de que eran las 12 de la mañana. Y cuando lo tomé en las manos y lo desbloqueé, caché la hueá que yo sabía que era inevitable. Tenía tantos mensajes en WhatsApp de la Pame y tantas llamadas perdidas, que de verdad no me dio la perso en ese momento para ver el número exacto de todo. Me acuerdo de haber mirado el teléfono y como de notar no más que los mensajes y las llamadas estaban, algo que yo sabía que iba a pasar sí o sí, y de ahí volverlo a dejar encima, medio ido. No estoy muy seguro de cómo describir la hueá que estaba sintiendo o el estado en el que estaba esa mañana ahí, en la cama del Paulo. Hasta ahora creo que no sé bien quién era yo en ese momento. Estaba como… como entumecido. Sabía la hueá que estaba haciendo y sabía lo que eso significaba, tenía claro todo lo que se me iba a venir encima en cuanto yo saliera de la puerta del departamento de ese hueón, pero no sé, estaba como en un limbo capaz, pensando otras hueás cuando debía haber estado cagado de miedo.

O sea, probablemente lo estaba, pero en ese instante yo no era capaz de reconocer que los sentimientos que tenía o la falta de sentimientos que después caché que era demasiado obvia se debían al miedo. Me paralizó capaz, me dejó sintiendo nada. Y en verdad eso era super peligroso porque me hacía exponerme y me hacía ser capaz de hacer hueás que nunca me había atrevido antes y al final eso terminaba cagándolo todo más no más. No recuerdo haberme sentido así nunca antes y bueno, bien mal momento elegí para que fuera la primera vez. Todo era raro en realidad, como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más o como si estuviera mirando desde afuera las hueás que yo mismo iba haciendo para mandar mi vida a la chucha.

Ahora que estoy acá en Juárez siento que estoy viviendo mi vida de verdad, lo que igual es super penca porque mi vida de verdad ya no es no más. No existe. Se desarmó. Pero yo sé que esa hueá es por mi culpa, si nunca he estado en plano de negar esa hueá. Me hubiera gustado eso sí hacer las cosas mejor, encontrar alguna forma en la que nadie saliera lastimado. Yo sé que eso era imposible, pero en una de esas…

Filo, es la hueá que es no más. Lo tenía claro yo ese día, esa madrugada y esa mañana, acostado al lado del Paulo, mirando el techo, sintiendo el frío, escuchando la llovizna suavecita… Me acuerdo de que no daba tregua el clima en esos días. Tampoco mi cabeza eso sí, pero yo lo aceptaba, yo lo dejaba estar no más… Tengo el recuerdo del Paulo haciéndome cariño en el pelo, acostado de lado cerca mío, me acuerdo de su respiración cerca, del olor de la cama. Esas son hueás que todavía se han quedado aquí conmigo, a pesar de que igual son como las causantes de que al final mi familia con la Pame se haya ido a la cresta. Pero es loco, ah, las cosas con las que uno se queda…

— Tenés que volver —esas recuerdo que fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo el Paulo después de que nos despertamos. En realidad no habíamos estado durmiendo, pero después de que yo llegué habíamos aceptado como un acuerdo tácito de permanecer callados. No culiamos, de hecho. Todo lo que hubo en esas 6 horas fueron besos, abrazos. Estuvimos cerca no más. Nos acostamos abrazados me acuerdo, cerramos los ojos así, juntos, sintiéndonos. En verdad, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de cómo yo había llegado a estar así con el Paulo, no me acuerdo de haberme sentido mal estando con él. Se sentía la raja en realidad, fue lo que mejor se sintió en todo el viaje. Y puta que es triste reconocer esa hueá en verdad, porque es como una razón para estar seguro de que todo lo que pasó al final fue casi como si el fin justificara los medios.

Y esa hueá suena terrible, ¿o no? Me hace sentir como un conchadesumadre.

— Sí sé —yo le respondí, pero estaba como borrado para decir otra hueá. Estaba muy pa la cagá, probablemente. Miraba pal techo no más, me acuerdo del gris que se veía porque estábamos con las luces apagadas— Son las 12 ya. Tengo el teléfono lleno de mensajes y de llamadas.

No sé si esa hueá al Paulo le produjo algo, lo único que recuerdo es haber sentido su mentón en mi hombro cuando yo dije eso y después tener sus ojos encima. Es como si te comiera con la mirada este hueón, siempre, pero no de una manera sexual, si no como… como si te absorbiera. Como si te lo dijera todo no más con solo mirarte a la cara. Yo no sé si esa hueá es propia del Paulo o capaz que yo soy el único que lo siente así, pero es algo. Es una hueá brígida, es terrible en realidad porque no sabí si eso alguna vez te va a soltar y para un hombre como yo no hay hueá peor que esa.

Me acuerdo de que por unos momentos no dijimos nada. Nos quedamos callados de nuevo. Se sentía tan sobrenatural todo. En silencio, a oscuras, con la pura luz del día nublado iluminando un poco la pieza. El cubrecama negro del Paulo, las sábanas blancas…

— ¿Qué le vas a decir? —fue la primera pregunta que me hizo el Paulo. Yo la verdad es que no recuerdo haber tenido en ese instante una respuesta clara para eso. Creo que aún sigo sin tenerla en realidad.

— La verdad —se me ocurrió responder. Ahí el Paulo me puso la mano encima de la guata, pero yo estaba como insensible, no sé.

— ¿Vas a contarle todo?

Yo lo miré me acuerdo. Nos vimos los dos, a los ojos. Parece que me encogí de hombros, no estaba muy seguro de que la voz me saliera.

— ¿Qué cosa le digo? —susurré— ¿Qué excusa le doy?

El Paulo miró para otro lado.

— Le voy a decir la verdad no más. Cómo han sido todas las cosas…

— ¿Desde el principio?

La pensé igual, pero puta, ¿qué más me quedaba?

— Sí, desde el principio. Desde la Copa.

En ese momento el Paulo se echó de espaldas en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Me acuerdo de ver sus manos detrás de su cabeza, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Teníamos los puros calzoncillos puestos, nada más. Estábamos como entregados, supongo. Y a mí se me pasaba la hora, hueón, se me escapaban los segundos y aun así ni me apuraba por salir de esa cama y de ese departamento. Estaba pegado ahí, como queriendo, imagino yo, retardar lo más que se pudiera un momento que iba a ser inevitable.

— Le voy a contar todo. —recuerdo que dije en voz alta, mirando hacia el frente. En verdad decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, yo lo sabía, pero ¿qué otra cosa más me quedaba por hacer o por decir? SI había mandado todo a la cresta ya y por puro capricho al fin y al cabo. Era una situación muy rara en realidad, recuerdo sentir que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no me estaba pasando a mí ni iba a hacer la hueá que definitivamente iba a mandar mi vida entera a la chucha. Como mirar la tele, era. Como leer un libro. No me sentía yo no más, era una sensación difícil de explicar en ese momento y sigue siendo difícil de explicar ahora que ya todo pasó.

— ¿Sabés lo increíble que va a sonar todo? —respondió el Paulo, pero sin mirarme. Yo no tenía en verdad cabeza para pensar si la Pame me iba a creer o no, esa hueá era obvia. Estaba cagado de miedo por las consecuencias, por las cosas que iban a ser distintas, por las personas que iba a perder. Y puta, tenía toda la razón del mundo pa eso. La hueá que pasó al final me lo dejó claro.

— ¿Cuando escuche que me la estoi cagando con Paulo Dybala?

Me acuerdo de que esa hueá le sacó una risa al Paulo. Yo sonreí no más, reírme me hacía sentir la guata dolorida.

— Me va a dejar —murmuré yo, después de un ratito callados— Esa hueá es obvia. Me va a dejar y se va a llevar a las niñitas. Y mi familia se va a ir a la cresta.

Esa vez, cuando dije eso, yo no tuve la intención de hacer sentir mal al Paulo. Ahora pienso, puta, sí, probablemente el hueón se sintió mal al escucharlo, pero de verdad que no era lo que yo quería. Se me salió no más, porque era el pensamiento que más se me cruzaba por la cabeza y porque era la hueá que iba a pasar, si yo siempre lo supe. No me iba a andar haciendo el loco. Eso iba a pasar, no había forma de que a la Pame esta hueá le diera lo mismo y me perdonara, ¿cómo chucha pasaría eso? Me la cagué por meses, hueón, con otro hombre. Me inventé excusas pa cagarla, me la cagué por el teléfono, me la cagué cada vez que pude y me enamoré del hueón con el que la cagué. Así eran las cosas no más y el Paulo tendría que haberlas sabido de una, si yo nunca las negué tampoco.

— ¿Estás seguro? —lo escuché preguntar. Al principio yo no había cachado lo que este hueón quería decir, como que encontré su pregunta media desubicada de hecho.

— Obvio que estoy seguro po, Paulo. La Pame nunca me perdonaría esta hueá.

— Me refiero a si estás seguro de que querés hacer esto. —cuando me dijo esa hueá se dio vuelta y volvió a mirarme a la cara. Yo seguía de espaldas, pero también lo quedé viendo. Ahí recién caché lo que me quería decir—Si estás seguro de dejar a tu mujer por esto.

Era una buena pregunta igual. Probablemente la pregunta que yo no había querido pensar para no quemarme más la cabeza. ¿Estaba seguro de hacer cagar la normalidad que tenía hasta hace 7 meses atrás y de joderle la vida a mi mujer y romper la familia de mis hijas por esta hueá? ¿Por ser capaz de estar así sin miedo, de acostarme con el Paulo y de levantarme con él y de decir que somos los dos y que esta hueá es en serio? ¿Valía la pena? La verdad es que lo más realista era decir que no porque ¿cuándo esto que tenemos el Paulo y yo podría ser real? Y con real yo no me refería a que nos amáramos de verdad, si no a que pudiésemos pololear y estar juntos como lo haría cualquier pareja, como si fuésemos 2 hueones normales que se separan y empiezan una vida nueva juntos y le dan pa adelante.

Esa hueá no estaba a nuestro alcance no más, yo siempre fui super consciente de eso. Con el Paulo nunca podría tener lo que tenía con la Pame. ¿Pero esa hueá era un obstáculo? ¿Esa hueá me impedía querer vivir una historia con el Paulo? Debería, siempre me imaginé yo. Debería ser el tope que me obligara a meterme en la cabeza que lo mío con el Paulo no podía ser nunca nada más que una hueá de una noche. O algo medio clandestino. Pero nada serio, nada serio… Me la pensé igual, me acuerdo, esa mañana acostado ahí. Volví a repasarlo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi familia, a terminar con la Pame, a hacerla sufrir así, a dejar de ver a diario a mis hijas por tener algo con el Paulo? ¿Por meterme en una hueá que nunca va a funcionar? ¿Por vivir una hueá que siempre va a tener que ser pa callado? Eran válidas todas mis dudas, obvio que lo eran. Cualquiera pensaría la misma hueá, pero a mí me dio lata que fuera el mismo Paulo el que lo insinuara ese día.

O sea, lata igual porque es triste. Porque eso significaba que él sabía estas hueás igual que yo, pero que así y todo cometió el error de enamorarse no más y que quería que yo estuviera seguro de que también quería irme a la mierda, firmando en el camino una sentencia de muerte porque esa hueá es eso. Una sentencia de muerte es amarnos.

Y lo supimos siempre. Lo aceptamos siempre yo cacho. Lo sigo aceptando ahora igual, que ya viví las consecuencias de eso. Cuando el Paulo me lo preguntó, en verdad no había mucho más que pensar ni mucha más vuelta que darle. Si era lo que era no más. La cagá ya estaba hecha. La cagá ya estaba hecha desde mucho antes de darle el sí a ese hueón en Turín.

— ¿Estai enamorado de mí? —me acuerdo de que le pregunté. Nos miramos a los ojos, nos quedamos cara a cara. Era cuático, lo recuerdo. Era como potente estar así. Yo andaba en otra, hueón. Yo andaba en ese departamento con ese hueón no más, como si el mundo entero fuera ese, como si afuera no hubiera nada más, como si el Paulo fuera el único hueón al que darle explicaciones, como si el Paulo fuera el único…

— Sí —dijo él, en voz bajita recuerdo. — Te amo —susurró.

Ya no llovía en ese momento, pero seguía oscuro, frío.

— Ya po. Pa mí esa hueá hizo una diferencia. Y pa mí esa hueá es suficiente. ¿Pa ti no?

Recuerdo su sonrisa. Me acuerdo de su abrazo, me acuerdo del olor de su pelo, de cómo se sentían sus besos encima de mi cuello. Éramos dos hueones no más, creyendo que podían tenerlo todo si se quedaban acostados en esa cama y encerrados en ese departamento pa siempre. Yo iba atrasando y atrasando más un encuentro que al final era inevitable, tratando de que ese ambiente que tenía con el Paulo, que era seguro y que me hacía olvidar, durara un poquito más. Era probablemente la hueá más descarada y más egoísta de mi parte, pero así lo sentía. Así quería que fuera. Así lo hacía. Recuerdo el ruido del reloj del Paulo colgado en la pared, recuerdo ver los árboles moverse a través del ventanal, recuerdo el miedo hueón, recuerdo el miedo…

— Tengo que ir.

Así dije, después del silencio.

— Te voy a estar esperando acá, por si querés volver.

La oferta del Paulo me dio un poco de risa me acuerdo, lo que era bien raro porque ese momento no era para reírse justamente. Yo lo miré a los ojos no más, descansé en él. Sabía bien a lo que me enfrentaba, yo no puedo negar esa hueá porque la supe siempre. ¿Qué otra hueá iba a poder ser? Si no había forma de que nosotros saliéramos parados de esta. A alguien iba a dañar, en verdad yo siempre lo tuve claro, pero una cosa es ser super consciente de que las hueás van a pasar sí o sí y tratar de que el dolor sea el menos y otra es aferrarse a la idea de que el daño nunca lo hiciste queriendo y de que todo el dolor que causaste y las lágrimas y el llanto y la pena y las vidas que arruinaste son como colaterales, entonces asó tampoco erí tan culpable.

Capaz que en verdad esa siempre fue la excusa que yo me quise creer para soportar mi conciencia no más. Para callar la voz adentro de la cabeza que me decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que si me enamoré del Paulo, puta, mala cuéa, está la Pame primero y él después y el Paulo es una aventura, es una canita al aire; mi lugar es al lado de mi mujer. No sé, tenía que pensar algo para no volverme loco con toda esta hueá, con el miedo, con la confusión, con el cuestionamiento, con la culpa, con el remordimiento… Pero no me salió. Tomé malas decisiones, tomé el camino equivocado, las excusas no sirvieron de nada al final. Y bueno, prueba de eso era estar en Turín acostado con el Paulo y prueba de eso también es el ahora: mi casa en Juárez sola, mi cabeza pa la cagá.

Y yo lo supe, hueón, yo siempre lo supe. Yo siempre supe todo esto. Yo siempre supe en qué iba a terminar.

Lo dejé pasar no más.

— Lo voy a perder todo —me acuerdo de que esa fue la última hueá que le dije al Paulo en la cama. Tenía los ojos medios llorosos yo, el cuerpo cansado. Cagado de miedo, no más, cagado de culpa. Me senté en la cama así incluso, con todo el peso del mundo en los hombros. Todavía lo tengo igual, ah, se ha quedado esta hueá, no se va. No importa todas las cosas que yo haya dicho, no importa las cosas que haya tratado de hacer para que no se me fuera la vida a la mierda. Es una mezcla rara, de dolor, de vergüenza, de miedo, de pena. Nunca estoy muy seguro de saber qué siento en realidad, pero esa hueá se ha quedado aquí, se ha quedado encima y me lo merezco igual, me imagino.

— Pero yo voy a seguir acá —el Paulo me contestó. Yo sentí un beso incluso, en la espalda, y después también lo sentí apoyarse ahí, lo sentí respirar encima de mí. Tengo la idea de habernos quedado un par de minutos en silencio no más, apoyados juntos, yo sentado en esa cama, el Paulo atrás, con su cara pegada a mi espalda. No hablamos. De hecho, hablamos super poco en las horas que me quedé en el departamento, fue como si no tuviésemos nada más que decirnos o como si el hecho de estar ahí no más, acostados juntos, sabiendo que la estábamos cagando pa siempre, fuera suficiente. Yo sabía a lo que iba y me imagino que el Paulo también tenía claro lo que todo eso significaba. Sentir su calor en mí, me acuerdo, era una hueá que igual me hacía creer que valía la pena o que todo iba a estar bien al final. O sea, yo igual tenía claro de que no había forma en que esta hueá saliera bien al final, esta hueá al final nos iba a matar, pero me la creí po o me la intentaba creer. Como si el Paulo y yo pudiéramos pasar los días así, como si en algún momento pudiéramos convivir juntos, compartir una vida, ser normales no más…

A veces, supongo, uno se cree las hueás porque es muy hueón o porque está demasiado desesperado (o demasiado metido en algo). Bueno, probablemente yo me las quería creer porque estaba enamorado del Paulo y esa hueá era como un permiso para hacer todas las mariconadas del mundo. En algún momento yo tenía que elegir igual, pero quizás hubiera podido elegir mejor. Tal vez se me hubiera ocurrido una hueá menos vaca, menos cruel, menos egoísta. Pero no fue no más.

Cuando decidí por fin irme del departamento no tenía ninguna cosa muy clara en la cabeza. No me había armado un discurso perfecto pa tratar de salir lo menos lastimado posible en el encuentro que iba a tener con la Pame, no me había memorizado qué decir. ¿Cómo partí diciendo una hueá así, igual? ¿Lo hací cara de raja no más? “Puta Pame, sí, te estoy cagando hace 7 meses. Pero no, no, no es con ninguna mina. Te estoy cagando con un hueón. Te estoy cagando con otro futbolista, de hecho”. La mariconada pa grande po, hueón. Al final, no sé si tuve miedo de todas las cuestiones que hice. Podría haberlo tenido igual, podría haberme bajado el pánico después de que la hueá era inminente, pero no sé. Me costó caleta entender los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento y ahora que estoy solo, que estoy con mis pensamientos no más, que tengo tiempo para acordarme de hueás y para sobrepensar las cosas como siempre lo hice, me puedo dar cuenta un poco mejor de que yo estaba como adormecido, como entumido y me sigue la misma sensación que tuve desde esa madrugada con el Paulo: como si la vida que estaba viviendo en ese momento no fuera mía y yo era espectador de la vida de alguien más no más. De algún hueón que estaba muy cagao, ¿o no? Pero que no era yo.

Era como una anestesia general, pero esa era la única hueá, yo cacho, que me permitió dejar de ser cobarde. El no poder sentir muy bien era como un pase libre para atreverme no más, dañando a quien dañara. Es bien maricona esa hueá, yo lo sé. Pero la hice po. La hice como si no me rompiera el corazón a mí también.

Tiene su precio, ¿o no? Decidir las cosas. Y el mío fue alto, yo no lo niego.

Era casi la una de la tarde, me acuerdo. Yo me había bañado, me había puesto mi ropa de nuevo, pero no era capaz de mirar a la cara ni al Paulo ni de fijarme en algo específico de su departamento, era todo demasiado extraño la verdad. Como desconocido, como ajeno. Recuerdo haber escuchado al Paulo preguntarme si quería tomar desayuno antes de ir y tengo la sensación de que le dije que no, aunque no me acuerdo bien de si fui así, tan explícito o si solo lo pensé no más o se lo hice entender sin palabras. Sí recuerdo bien la despedida que tuvimos en la puerta, a punto de abrirla para enfrentar lo que tenía que enfrentar no más. Me acuerdo de que nos dimos un beso, de que juntamos las frentes, pero de que permanecimos callados, siempre callados. Como una hueá implícita, me imagino. Como escondiéndonos, a pesar de ya estar escondidos en ese departamento, tratando de que nadie se enterara de que íbamos a cometer el peor pecado del mundo.

Me sigue sorprendiendo igual la manera en que yo daba todo lo mío con la Pame como perdido o cómo estaba dispuesto a mandar a la mierda casi siete años de vida, hueón.

Y por ese hueón, justamente. Por el hueón que tenía al lado, al frente, cerca, conmigo. A la mierda mi mujer, a la mierda mi vida, a la mierda todo por un par de ojos bonitos, hueón. Por un gatito del que me había enamorado sin darme cuenta casi. Y pa mí esa hueá, en ese momento, tenía sentido, ¿cachai? Pa mi esa hueá era una razón válida. Pa mí esa hueá era la única razón válida que había, no existía otra no más. Al Paulo yo lo amaba y había estado siete meses tragándome ese amor para que no se me notara, pero no había vuelta ya, porque al final era una decisión tomada. Costara lo que costara. Le doliera a quién le doliera.

No sé, todavía se me hace difícil tratar de explicar y de entender mi forma de pensar y cualquiera de las razones con las que traté de convencerme de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo único que podía hacer. He encontrado otras formas ahora, igual, como he estado pensando. He imaginado otros mundos en los que las cosas no terminaban tan mal, pero eso está en mi cabeza no más, porque ya no hay forma de echar pie atrás.

Lo último que me llevé de recuerdo del departamento fue la cara del Paulo. No sonreía, solo me miraba. Me miró en el umbral de su entrada hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y yo me acuerdo de que llegué al primer piso, me despedí de la mina que estaba ahí, bajé hasta el estacionamiento, me metí a mi auto y fue como ese día en Juárez, cuando el Arturo me llamó: no me sentí capaz de encender el motor. No había otra salida y yo de verdad sabía esa hueá. ¿A dónde más iba a ir, si no era al hotel a dar la cara por una decisión que yo mismo quise tomar? Me sonó el teléfono ahí mismo. La Pame seguía insistiendo. Y yo estaba en una burbuja que se empezaba a romper de a poco desde que me decidí a prender el auto y a salir del estacionamiento y a recorrer ese camino lleno de árboles pa llegar por fin a la calle y a Turín mismo y a los autos que andaban por todos lados y a ver a la gente sentada ahí, caminando, moviéndose, las luces, el ruido…

Yo miraba todo, pero siento que en verdad no veía nada. Me pasó como cuando fui a comprarle los chocolates a la Pame, mis recuerdos en verdad son medios nebulosos. Anduve lento eso sí, me gané bocinazos. Me daba lo mismo, hueón, me daba lo mismo. Yo tenía que llegar. Y despacio me fui, aprovechando las rojas, tratando de que se me ocurriera alguna frase para empezar a decir esa hueá sin que sonara terrible, sin que doliera tanto… Nunca se me ocurrió igual. Y no sé si eso fue peor o mejor, porque después todo lo que dije lo dije de adentro no más.

Me acuerdo de que cuando estacioné en el hotel me salí del auto como un robot. No miré a nadie. Caminé y caminé y caminé, hasta llegar a la recepción, el hueón que estaba ahí en el mesón quiso decirme alguna hueá, pero yo no lo pesqué y me subí al ascensor como un zombie. Quería decirme que la Pame me estaba buscando, esa hueá era obvia y la verdad es que yo no quise darme el tiempo de escuchar. O no tenía la cara, en realidad, pa enfrentar a otra persona que no fuera mi mujer. Probablemente era eso, o sea, era una sensación brígida. Iba caminando a mi funeral no más. Iba moviéndome, sabiendo que iba a hacer pedazos a la Pame e iba dispuesto a hacerlo po. No había hueón más cara de raja la verdad y yo supe esa hueá siempre, la supe siempre, la sabía cuando llegué a la pieza y la sabía cuando abrí con la llave.

Y cuando miré a la Pame, que estaba sentada en la cama con el celular en la mano, me convencí más todavía de que eso era así.

Fueron emociones raras recuerdo; verla acercarse, sentir sus manos que me apretaron los hombros, los brazos, sentir su abrazo después, escucharla decir que la tenía preocupada y al final el rechazo. El empujón qué me dio, con el ceño fruncido. Podré tener recuerdos turbios de tantas hueás, pero ese momento lo tengo grabado en la cabeza, hueón, no se fue nunca; porque ese fue justamente el comienzo del fin.

Era primera vez que veía a la Pame con tanta rabia en los ojos… sus ojos siempre fueron la cosa que más me gustó de ella, si son preciosos po, hueón y siempre me habían mirado bien, me habían mirado con amor, pero ahí en esa pieza sus ojos no tenían pa mí amor nunca más. Y yo no la culpo, ¿cómo podría hacer esa hueá? No la culpé allá. No la culpé por sus palabras que me dolieron más que la chucha porque con qué cara, hueón. Recuerdo haberme puesto cuero de chancho cuando empezaron, como sabiendo lo que venía, pero a mí no me salía ni una cuestión de la boca, hueón, yo no era capaz de decir nada…

La miraba no más. La miraba pensando en cómo. Pensando en cuándo, pensando en cuánto aguantar, hueón, pensando en qué chucha. Estaba pa la cagá. Estábamos pa la cagá y yo me acuerdo de haber sentido, como por los lados, que había empezado a llover de nuevo. Suavecito, pero caía el agua y me acordé del primer día que llegamos a Turín, de la tormenta… Se me venía todo encima, pensé, igual que ese día.

— ¿Qué chucha te pasó? Me desperté y no estabai Ángelo, te llamé 100 veces y no me contestaste nunca, ¿a dónde fuiste? —esa fue la primera frase larga que me dijo la Pame. Yo seguía callado, parado ahí, no nos separaba nada en realidad. La Pame estaba frente a la cama, yo dándole la espalda a la puerta y sin atreverme a abrir la boca, sin atreverme a decir ninguna hueá, cagado de miedo de que cualquier hueá que dijera me hiciera cagarla para siempre.

Tengo el recuerdo de haber estado asustado y también de sentir los ojos ardientes. Quería pensar en el Paulo, me acuerdo, quería pensar en mis hijas, quería que la Pame y su cara fueran algo que me diera fuerzas, que me hicieran, no sé, arrepentirme, que las cosas no salieran tan mal, que lo que tenía que decir fuera menos doloroso de lo que era. Quería tantas cosas la verdad, pero cuando uno abarca mucho aprieta poco.

Se empezó a derrumbar todo tan de repente, hueón. Yo pensaba que tenía un poquito de control al menos, que a algo podía aferrarme, que iba a tener un tiempo pa prepararme, que esta hueá nunca se me iba a salir de las manos así… Si el Paulo se hubiese quedado callado capaz que la hueá hubiera resultado un poco mejor, pero la verdad es que ninguna de las cosas que me pasaron en esos días se dieron como yo quería. Fue todo como estar en una tormenta no más, mojado entero, esperando que te llegue un rayo o un trueno y que quede la cagá, aunque quisierai que no pasara nada y que saliera el sol, pero sabiendo que esa hueá es imposible no más; así me sentía yo. Hasta el cuello. Ahogándome.

— Ángelo, ¿qué onda? ¿A dónde estabai? —la segunda pregunta como que me despabiló. ¿Se lo decía en ese momento? ¿Me seguía quedando callado?

Se veía desesperada la Pame, se veía confundida, enojada.

— Salí —una palabra culiá rasca no más. Yo no era capaz, hueón, esa hueá era más fuerte que yo. 

— Si sé que saliste, Ángelo, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Qué onda? Ni siquiera me avisaste, te fuiste en la madrugada, ¿qué chucha, hueón? ¿Por qué no me contestabai los mensajes? ¿A dónde estabai?

Yo imaginé hartas veces cómo iba a ser ese momento, pero pa callado, porque en realidad no creía que fueran a pasar alguna vez. Eran como ideas que se me venían a la cabeza y me acuerdo de que yo me creaba diálogos, hueón, explicaciones, que todo iba a tener sentido, que al final el dolor se iba a pasar… Y qué mierda, hueón, cómo pude pensar esa hueá, cómo pude tener esperanzas. El dolor no se pasó, el dolor no se va a pasar y no el mío, porque a mí ese me da lo mismo, si yo todo lo que siento ahora y lo que estoy pasando ahora me lo merezco por maricón. Me refiero al dolor de la Pame, de la Rafa, de la Dominga, al dolor que le causé a la gente que amaba por una hueá que se mantuvo desde hace siete meses y que yo nunca tuve las pelotas pa enfrentar.

Hasta ese día, cuando todo se desbordó.

— ¿Qué pasa po, Ángelo? —la Pame hablaba fuerte me acuerdo. Hablaba muy rápido, como siempre lo hizo cuando estaba enojada.

Yo no tenía un discurso aprendido, pero recuerdo de que cuando abrí la boca al final la voz me salió muy ronca.

— Te tengo que contar algo que debí haberte dicho hace harto tiempo —empecé. La Pame me miraba— Estaba con alguien. —tres palabras que fueron las únicas que necesité pa que a la Pame la cara le cambiara del cielo a la tierra. Al principio parecía que no cachaba nada, que no entendía el significado de una frase que a mí me había costado decir como si me estuvieran quemando la garganta pero que había logrado confesar porque era la única verdad. No me creyó. No quiso creerme. Y cuando al final lo hizo, pa mí no fue más fácil. Estaba desarmado ahí delante de ella, dispuesto a soportarlo todo. Me lo merecía no más.

— ¿Con quién? —sonó como si le asqueara decirlo, me acuerdo. Yo quería poder ser capaz de soltar todo de una y de simular que esa hueá no me estaba rompiendo el corazón y de que de verdad no fuera difícil, que la cagara de una, que el dolor fuera rápido… Pero no pude. Me rompí allí, casi sin fuerzas, con ganas de llorar, igual como ahora, pero ahora me la aguanto, allá no me la aguanté y eso fue peor, porque yo no quería ser una víctima (tampoco lo era), pero no pude. Recuerdo que sentí como si esa fuera la última oportunidad que me quedaba para seguir teniendo conmigo a mi familia y me acuerdo también de cómo la perdí, cuando pensé en el Paulo. No me podía seguir engañando, hueón, no podía seguir así.

— Pame, la cagué —le dije llorando, pero poquito. Se me soltaron lágrimas cuando le confesé esa hueá, casi pidiendo perdón estaba ahí y apenas decir esas palabras me hacían sentir como con el pecho apretado, pesado, me estaba ahogando en esa pieza.

Pame, perdóname. Perdóname, por favor.

— Ángelo, ¿qué mierda pasó? —sus ojos, hueón. Sus ojos, los tengo aquí, metidos…

— La cagué. —cagado de miedo, por la chucha, cagado de vergüenza. — La cagué, Pame. Por fa, perdóname, ¿ya?

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, por la cresta?! —me gritó.

Y esa hueá fue lo último hueón. Esa hueá me hizo escupir las palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta:

— Me metí con otra persona.

Esa fue mi confesión.

Tengo el recuerdo de haber mirado a la Pame a los ojos todo el rato cuando se lo dije, pero siento que aún así ella no quiso creerme al principio. Capaz que era una hueá que nunca antes se había imaginado que podía pasar y creer eso me hizo sentir más para la callampa todavía. Yo siempre supe que la había decepcionado y que cuando ella supiera yo no iba a soportar ver eso representado en su cara. Y así fue no más. Se quedó callada, tratando de decirme alguna hueá, pero no le salió nada y recuerdo que nos mantuvimos ahí, mirándonos no más, yo con los ojos rojos, ardientes, mojados, ella a punto de sonreírme como queriendo que le dijera luego que todo eso era una broma.

Pa la cagá po, hueón. Todo se me iba a la cresta en ese momento y aunque me dieran ganas de echar pie atrás ya no se podía. Tenía que enfrentar no más la cara de la Pame, tenía que tener huevos, hueón, los mismos que tuve pa culiarme al Paulo desde la Copa sin que me temblaran las manos. Pero esa hueá pa mí era imposible, hueón, yo era demasiado débil pa eso… Ver que todo lo que conociai se te está derrumbando frente a tus propios ojos y que tú no podí hacer nada porque más encima es tu culpa… esa hueá, yo no se la deseo a nadie.

— ¿Qué estai hablando, Ángelo? ¿Es una broma? ¿Me estai agarrando pal hueveo?

Ojalá. Pensé yo. Ojalá.

—No —dije despacito— Me metí con otra persona, Pame. De hecho, estaba con esa persona. Me fui en la madrugada pa ver a esa persona. Te cagué.

La Pame dijo que no con la cabeza. Dijo tantas veces que yo perdí la cuenta.

— Qué erí pesao, Ángelo, ¿por qué me estai diciendo eso? —me acuerdo de verla retroceder, casi sonriendo y me acuerdo de la pena y las ganas de vomitar que tuve y de cuando me dije a mí mismo, puta, se acabó. Aquí todo se terminó. Fue triste, hueón, fue tan triste. — Esa hueá es mentira, es mentira, ¿por qué me hací esas bromas?

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te cagué. Me metí con otra persona. Estoy con otra persona —cada palabra era como un golpecito más a mi cabeza, pero la Pame no cedía, la Pame retrocedió sola hasta que se cayó sentada en la cama. Recuerdo que me arrodillé en frente de ella, que le puse las manos en las piernas, pero ella no me miraba, no me tocaba, no hacía nada. Seguía sonriendo hueón y su sonrisa lo hacía todo peor.

— Vinimos a pasar el 14 de febrero acá, hueón, nos vinimos a reconciliar. —hablaba rapidísimo.

— Esa persona está acá… —y yo acaricié sus piernas, aunque la Pame no quería nada, aunque me hizo las manos a un lado. — No puedo seguir ocultándote esta hueá, Pame, no está bien, no te puedo seguir haciendo esto.

— ¿De qué hueá estai hablando, Ángelo, por la cresta?

— De que te cagué, Pame. —ahí al fin la Pame me miró a los ojos. Fue como si se me viniera el mundo encima, recuerdo, sentí que había llegado el momento donde todo se iba a ir a la cresta. Sentí que ese era el momento que yo había temido por tanto tiempo y saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer pa pararlo fue lo peor de todo. Ella estaba llorando y yo también y me acuerdo de la pena, me acuerdo tanto, hueón, me acuerdo todos los días, no se va nunca— De que soy el conchesumadre más grande, pero no puedo seguir con esta hueá, no la soporto, no puedo seguir mintiéndote así. —sus ojos preciosos, muertos de pena ahí, de miedo, de incertidumbre.

Y siempre me repito que supe desde siempre que esta hueá iba a pasar y que nunca hice nada por ahorrarle el dolor a la mujer que más he querido en mi vida, hueón. Me importó una raja y por eso mismo me merezco todas las hueás que me están pasando ahora.

— ¿Me cagaste? —incrédula.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

— Estoy con otra persona. —la Pame dijo no, no, no, moviendo la cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda. Quiso pararse de la cama, pero yo no la dejé— Pasé la mañana con otra persona, Pame. —y la confesión, al final. La última hueá— Te fui infiel.

Recuerdo que después de eso hubo momentos de silencio entre los dos y esa fue de las peores hueás que nos pasaron ese día. ¿Qué otra cuestión erí capaz de decir o qué otro sentimiento erí capaz de tener cuando estai viendo cómo tu vida se va a la mierda y cuando erí consciente de que tú erí el único culpable de que eso esté pasando? Me corrían tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, hueón, tantas ganas tenía de largarme a reír y de decirle a la Pame que era mentira, que le estaba haciendo una broma y seguir con el Paulo así, pa callado, seguir en esa rutina de 7 meses que lo único que hizo fue cagarla todavía más…

Los dos nos quedamos callados. Supongo que no nos atrevíamos a decir nada, no más, hasta que yo volví a hablar.

— Pame, perdóname de verdad. Te juro que yo no quise nunca que esta hueá pasara y que busqué las maneras de decírtelo antes —le mentí— pero no las encontré y no sabía qué más hacer, te prometo que nunca quise hacerte daño a ti ni a las niñitas, por favor, créeme, ¿ya? Pero se me salió de las manos y…

— ¿Desde cuándo?

Esa fue su primera pregunta. Yo tragué saliva.

No estaba lloviendo, pero a mí me parecía todo oscuro, todo frío. Me sigue pareciendo, igual. Esa sensación no se ha ido.

— Pame…

— ¿Desde cuándo, Ángelo? —no fue un grito, pero así lo sentí. Como si me quebrara los huesos.

— Desde hace unos meses.

— ¿Cuántos meses? —me cuestionó, como con repulsión. La mirada que me estaba dando era una hueá insoportable hueón, pero yo me las supe arreglar para verla siempre de frente. Era lo mínimo que le podía ofrecer, después de estarle cagando la vida.

— Como 5 meses —y aún sí, cara a cara y mirándola a los ojos, no fui capaz de decirle toda la verdad.

La Pame había dejado de verme, estaba mirando el piso.

— Te prometo que yo nunca quise llegar hasta acá, te lo juro, pero se me fue de las manos, no supe qué hacer. Te quería contar, pero no me atreví y después se dio esta hueá y yo… —traté de decir, de dar explicaciones, como si de algo me sirvieran esas hueás.

— ¿Quién es? —la pregunta que yo me estaba esperando— ¿Con quién te metiste? ¿Me estai cagando con alguna mina que conozco?

Me acuerdo de que en ese momento me quise reír, pero de la pura tensión yo cacho. Una mina. Capaz que haya sonreído, no estoy muy seguro. Estaba pa la cagá.

— ¿¡Con quién chucha te metiste!?

Con Paulo Dybala, Pame. Con un futbolista. Con la Joya de la Juventus. Pero es peor de lo que suena, estoy cagado. Porque me enamoré.

— Te estoy cagando con un hueón.

La verdad es que yo nunca imaginé una reacción para cuando le contara a la Pame que yo le era infiel con un hombre. Nunca se me ocurrió en realidad qué cosa iba a decir ella o cómo se iba a sentir cuando supiera que no era una mina la persona con la que me había metido tanto tiempo, si no que era un hueón. Tampoco quise pensar en realidad si eso era algo peor o menos malo, si esa hueá la iba a distorsionar entera y la iba a hacerse sentir más pa la cagá. Nunca lo quise pensar, nunca lo quise razonar, porque nunca quise ser consciente de que esta hueá algún día tenía que pasar, o sea, yo lo sabía. Lo tuve claro siempre porque no podí esconder una mentira para el resto de tu vida, pero cuando todas las hueás se me vinieron encima tan de repente yo nunca tuve clara la sensación que eso iba a causar. Supongo que nadie puede prever qué tan a la chucha te vai a ir con una noticia así, qué tan como el pico te vai a sentir.

Y a mí no me importó ni me preocupó saber antes esa hueá, ni un poquito, ni siquiera pa prever una catástrofe, hueón.

— Ángelo, para tu hueveo, por favor.

— No te estoy mintiendo.

La Pame se puso de pie y yo no la detuve.

— ¿Me estai cagando con un hombre?

— Esa es la verdad.

— Ángelo, córtala, de verdad —yo también me paré. Recuerdo que nos quedamos mirando sin hablar nada. La Pame estaba destrozada y yo no podía estar de otra manera. Me sentía casi entregado, casi dispuesto a recibir la hueá que viniera. Estaba diciéndolo todo al final, ¿o no? Tratando de decirlo todo.

— Esa es la verdad —repetí.

Hubo tantos momentos de silencio entre nosotros ese día que de verdad yo no podría enumerarlos bien. Venían no más, como cuando intentai digerir una hueá que es demasiado difícil después de rogar que por favor sea mentira y no tener ni una respuesta y a mí, esos momentos, me fueron rompiendo de a poco.

La Pame estaba parada en frente mío, con su pelo suelto, desordenado, con un chaleco de pelos encima, con unos bluejeans negros. Se veía preciosa, como es ella no más, perfecta como siempre, pero estaba muerta. De pie ahí, estaba muerta. Pálida, con la boca temblorosa, con los ojos rojos, con ganas de llorar… Muerta por mi culpa, hueón.

Sentía el corazón roto, el pecho apretado, me hormigueaban las piernas. Perdóname, mi amor. Perdóname de verdad.

— Hace algunos meses estoy viendo a otra persona, a un hombre, Pame. —susurré, pero ya no me atreví a seguir viéndola a la cara. — A otro futbolista —fue lento, fue doloroso— lo conocí en la Copa América, en el partido del tercer lugar. —la Pame hizo un ruido con la nariz, como si estuviera llorando— Empezamos a hablar, a conocernos… —me encogí de hombros, pero seguía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos— a juntarnos. Cuando tú ibai a Chile, a veces nos veíamos. Nos gustamos. Él me gustó, Pame. No quería que me gustara, pero me gustó. Me empecé a enganchar, nos empezamos a enganchar los dos… —yo estaba llorando también, me di cuenta de esa hueá cuando levanté la cabeza al fin— Juega acá. Te invité a Italia pa verlo a él. Estaba con él.

Recuerdo su respiración, cómo fue haciéndose más fuerte, más ronca.

Perdón.

— La cagué.

— ¿Quién es? —me preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

A mí decir el nombre del Paulo en voz alta hacía que se me erizaran los pelos, que me costara respirar; me hacía darme cuenta de que esto era un punto y un punto final. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, significaba que la hueá era verdad y que se acababa todo. Y era una decisión tomada, porque yo no podía seguir siendo un saco de hueás, no podía seguir hiriéndola a ella de esa manera, pero hacerlo, hueón, enfrentarlo, decirlo, entenderlo… esa hueá me daba tanto miedo.

Enamorarme me cagó la vida y esa es la única verdad.

— Te juro que yo nunca quise que esta hueá pasara, pero él me empezó a gustar y después ya no pude parar no más…

— ¿Quién es Ángelo? —la Pame dejó de gritarme; de hecho, su voz era como un murmullo tranquilo, mirándome siempre a la cara, con los ojos vacíos, los brazos cansados.

Por mi culpa.

Recuerdo haber botado el aire que no me dejaba respirar muy bien. Me acuerdo de todo.

— Es Paulo Dybala, Pame. El argentino; juega en la Juventus. Hoy día estuve con él, por eso te invité acá a Turín, porque aquí juega él.

A veces, cuando estoy en acostado y es de noche, me pongo a pensar qué hubiera pasado si nunca le hubiera dicho eso a la Pame. Me pregunto cómo hubieran seguido las cosas si es que yo continuara casado con mi mujer y viendo al Paulo a escondidas. Me pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor eso; si no hubiera podido lidiar más fácil con toda esa hueá aguantándome los secretos y aguantándome la pena y saliendo herido yo no más, callando esto porque al menos cuando estaba callado la Pame no sufría. Me imagino que en una de esas los cosas no hubieran seguido tan mal, que yo hubiera podido aguantar un poco más, que ese viaje a Turín no fue lo que terminó de hacer cagar mi vida entera y la vida de mi mujer y la vida de mis hijas…

Me he imaginado también que la Pame nunca se puso a llorar, me he imaginado que la Pame nunca se tapó su cara con las manos y que después nunca se sentó en la cama, hecha trizas. He pensado tantas veces que yo podría haberle ahorrado ese sufrimiento, que si el Paulo se hubiese quedado callado en una de esas todo seguiría como antes, que yo podría tener un poquito de la normalidad que ahora echo tanto de menos.

Me he cuestionado todo. Todos estos días solo, todas las noches, entrenando, viendo las fotos de las niñitas, me lo he preguntado todo. He pensado en las hueás que quería, en si las quería de verdad, en si valió la pena todo lo que pasó al final y me cuesta encontrar una respuesta real para eso. Todo es raro después de ese día en Turín, es como todo oscuro. Me removió entero, me zamarreó entero, me dejó en blanco. A veces tengo pesadillas y en esas pesadillas veo a la Pame llorar. No se ha ido de mi cabeza, el sonido de su pena.

— Te juro que yo no quería que las cosas se dieran así —recuerdo que le dije cuando volví a arrodillarme en frente suyo. Le toqué las rodillas, pero ella me corrió las manos como si yo le quemara— Te quería contar.

— ¿Cuándo me ibai a contar eso? —se las arregló para decir. Yo la miré no más. — ¿Cuándo cresta me ibai a decir que me estabai cagando, Ángelo? ¿Qué chucha te pasa, hueón? —volvió a pararse, pero yo ya no me levanté. La miré desde el suelo, arrodillado en el piso; sentía cómo me caían las lágrimas por la cara, pero las dejé rodar, las dejé caer. Fui sincero, hueón, por primera vez desde que el Paulo apareció en nuestras vidas— ¿Cómo tení cara pa decirme esa hueá? ¿¡Cómo mierda me hiciste esta hueá, Ángelo, por la cresta!?

Y sus gritos. Su llanto. Como si todavía retumbaran por las paredes de esta casa.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a la Rafa y a la Dominga? —me preguntó después, con lástima, cn rabia, con asco — Cinco meses, Ángelo. ¡Cinco meses, hueón! ¿Qué estabai esperando pa contarme? ¿O no me ibai a contar nunca?

Yo negué con la cabeza, pero no me salió la voz.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esta hueá? —repitió, quebrada. —¿Qué chucha teniai en la cabeza pa traerme aquí, mintiéndome, con la pura excusa de ver a ese hueón? ¡A un hueón, Ángelo, por la cresta! ¡A un hueón!

A un hueón, Pame. Me enamoré de un hueón.

— ¿Cómo le vai a explicar eso a las niñas? ¿Cómo les vai a decir que engañaste a su mamá por meses con otro hombre? ¿Cómo les vai a explicar este viaje? ¿Cómo les vai a explicar que fuiste capaz de traerme acá y hacerme hueona así pa puro tirarte a ese hueón?

No respondí porque en ese entonces yo no tenía una explicación. Sigo sin tenerla igual, no la he encontrado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Ángelo? —susurró llorando. Yo cerré los ojos, recuerdo, tratando que no me doliera, pero aspirando ese dolor hasta sentirlo…— ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cara de raja? ¿Tan empotao estai con ese hueón como pa ser capaz de hacerle esto a tu familia? ¡Y con un hueón, Ángelo, por la chucha! ¿Yo soy tu pantalla, hueón? ¿Todo este tiempo a ti te gustaban los hombres y me usaste pa no salir del closet? ¿Estos 6 años han sido una mentira?

Me acuerdo bien de en ese momento haber sido capaz por fin de mirar a la Pame a la cara. No sé por qué fue ahí en particular, capaz que porque esa hueá que ella me había dicho era la única cosa que yo en realidad podía responder sin cagarme de vergüenza.

— Nunca me había gustado un hombre antes —le dije, sincero. Todavía en el suelo, hueón, todavía derrotado. No había nadie a quién vencer en realidad y, si hubiera, yo tenía claro que no iba a ser el ganador—. Pero al Paulo lo amo.

Supongo que fue como el último golpe.

Recuerdo que la Pame no me dijo nada. No me respondió ni una sola palabra, no me gritó, no me pegó, no me hizo ni una hueá. Después de escuchar eso abrió la puerta del closet y sacó su maleta, la tiró a la cama y a mí me hizo a un lado y yo la vi echando su ropa con una furia, con una rabia que yo no había conocido antes y la Pame ordenadita que doblaba las cosas pa que todo quedara perfecto se había ido, ya no existía más. Había en su lugar una mina enojada, con harta razón, cansada, decepcionada, odiándome, no sé, había una Pame diferente que yo en ese momento no juzgué y que en realidad sigo sin juzgar porque ¿con qué cara podría hacer eso?

No le dije nada. No le pedí nada. No le dije “quédate, por favor”. No le supliqué. No tenía la dignidad pa hablar eso, no tenía la fuerza pa pedirle que no hiciera una hueá que cualquier en su lugar hubiera hecho. Que probablemente yo también hubiera hecho si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés… Pasó todo no más, como un huracán y me dejó roto. Pa la cagá. La Pame tuvo lista su maleta en minutos, pero pa mí como que el tiempo se había congelado. Estaba pensando. Al final pasó esta hueá, al final pasó lo que siempre temí, al final mandé todo a la mierda por un par de ojos bonitos. Pasó la hueá que siempre supe que iba a pasar, pero para la que nunca me preparé en realidad. Ese era el momento donde toda mi vida, mi familia, mi mujer, mis hijas se iban a la cresta por mi propia culpa. Y había pensado muchas veces cómo me iba a sentir, pero ninguna dio el ancho no más.

Todavía me siento así igual. El dolor no pasa. El dolor no puede pasar.

Tengo en la cabeza pegado el instante en el que la Pame pescó su maleta y la puso al lado de la puerta de la pieza. Me acuerdo super claro de cómo se arregló la ropa, cómo se puso su cartera, cómo tomó su pasaporte mientras le caían las lágrimas y evitaba mirarme, como si yo no me fuera a dar cuenta de que estaba llorando. Tengo su llanto aprendido y de esa hueá no me puedo olvidar. Tampoco me he podido olvidar de la última frase que me dijo cuando tomó la perilla, a punto de irse, mirándome desde lo alto a mí, que estaba muerto en el suelo de esa habitación. Me acuerdo de cómo me ardían los ojos, me acuerdo de cómo me ardía la cara.

Hubiera podido ahorrarnos todo ese dolor si el Paulo se hubiese quedado callado, si nunca nos hubiéramos visto en el partido, si nunca lo hubiese querido… pero cometimos el error de enamorarnos y yo estoy seguro de que este amor no va a tener solamente la culpa de cagarme a mi familia. Este amor va a ser el culpable de que mi vida entera se vaya a la cresta.

Y aun así, fui capaz de echar al fuego todo lo que tenía por eso.

— Parece que de verdad soy más hueona de lo que pensé —me susurró la Pame. Yo sentí cómo se me cayeron las lágrimas por la cara— Andabai raro desde hace meses y aunque a veces me imaginé que me podíai estar cagando, nunca llegué a pensar que era con un hombre. Con un hombre, hueón… —recuerdo verla taparse la cara. Recuerdo verla suspirar y fregarse los ojos. Perdóname Pame, te lo pido por favor— Erí un maricón, Ángelo —y cuando me dijo esa hueá su voz sonó más clara que nunca— Y no porque te estí tirando a un hueón, sino por no tener las bolas pa decírmelo antes.

Nunca me olvidé de esa hueá.

— Ni se te ocurra ir pa Chile y aparecerte en la casa de mi mamá o llamar a las niñitas o a mi hermano pa saber cómo estamos porque si lo hací les voy a contar a todos esta hueá. Esta hueá se terminó, Ángelo —se terminó, se terminó…— Este matrimonio se acabó.

Y salió de la pieza, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar.

Yo me acuerdo de que me quedé sentado en el piso por horas, pensando en ella, pensando en mis hijas, pensando en el Paulo, pensando en que se había acabado, en que se había terminado, en que había confesado esa hueá, en que la estabilidad que tenía ya no estaba, en que la vida que yo conocía, la vida que quería, la vida que tenía hace 6 años se había roto en un dos por tres y que se había terminado todo, todo, todo y que nada iba a volver a ser como antes, porque nunca más la iba a recuperar…

La noche me pilló destrozado recuerdo, rendido. Me paré, me lavé la cara, tomé agua, me miré al espejo y me vi como un monstruo, hueón. No pude soportar esa imagen de mi mismo y arrastré los pies para tirarme a la cama. No pesqué el celular, no contesté el teléfono que sonó un par de veces en la habitación; yo era un zombie. Me costó quedarme dormido esa noche, pero al día siguiente abrí los ojos muy temprano con el recuerdo de la Pame no más, porque el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Perdí el pasaje a Chile, no contesté ni uno de los mensajes del Paulo que me llenaron el WhatsApp, no le devolví ni una de sus 14 llamadas. El 15 de febrero se me fue acostado, pensando, llorando, doliendo, no sé… Se fue no más. Se fue todo en verdad, nada va a volver. No me despedí del Paulo cuando abordé el avión de vuelta a Juárez el 16 de febrero, en la noche negra de Turín. Me fui simplemente, chato de todo. Me acuerdo de haberlo culpado al principio, de haber odiado al Paulo cuando llegué a mi casa en México y la vi vacía y sola, pero esa hueá me duró poco. No culpaba al Paulo tanto como me culpaba a mí en realidad y por mucho que lo necesitara, tampoco me hacía sentir mejor echarle la culpa a alguien más. Supongo que porque él no la tenía y porque el único hueón responsable de las lágrimas de la Pame y el dolor de mis hijas soy yo.

Hoy es 21 de febrero y han pasado 7 días desde que le conté a la Pame toda esta hueá. Vino ayer igual, vino y se fue; vino a buscar su ropa y la ropa y algunos juguetes de las niñitas. No me dijo mucho, me contó que las niñas estaban bien no más. Yo quise preguntarle si no hablaban de mí, si no echaban de menos, pero me daba miedo cagarla. Me quedé callado. Tampoco he salido de mi casa. A veces me quiero distraer entrenando, viendo fútbol, pero pienso todo el día en la Rafa y en la Domi y en que las extraño más que la chucha y al final nunca puedo hacer otra cosa que no me haga sentir mal, pero tampoco me quejo, es como tiene que ser no más.

La casa se siente tan sola sin las risas de las niñas y sin sus juegos; está vacía y yo echo de menos todo. Mi pieza no es la misma ya, nada es lo mismo y es obvio que no lo sea y que no lo vuelva a ser, no puedo esperar que en algún momento la Pame me llame y me diga que entiende, que me perdona, esa hueá nunca va a pasar y yo no puedo pedirlo, porque qué clase de hueón lo hace. Está bien, es algo que tenía que ser, es una consecuencia que yo conocía y que de cierta forma acepté cuando empecé lo mío con el Paulo. De qué me podría quejar ahora.

El Paulo me ha llamado harto, me ha mandado hartos mensajes, pero la verdad es que no me sentía con la fuerza y con los ánimos para contestarle bien, así que preferí dejarlo pasar. Él ha insistido, porque el Paulo es así y yo estos días he tenido ganas de responderle, pero no sé, a veces se me hace supongo. Me dan como sentimientos encontrados. Ayer casi le contesté, pero me arrepentí. He pensado en él igual, en lo que vivimos juntos en Turín. Me he acordado de todo. Cuando tengo la cabeza callada viene su voz a veces; recuerdo sus te amo, me acuerdo de esa mañana, de esa madrugada que pasamos juntos y trato de convencerme de que es normal el duelo, es normal que me haya quemado porque me explotó esta hueá en la cara, es normal que esté herido, es normal que duela, es normal que extrañe, es normal que tenga miedo… pero vale la pena, ¿o no? Hice esta hueá por él. Vale la pena, ¿cierto? Si siempre da miedo lo desconocido, las cosas nuevas que a uno se le vienen encima, pero al final, como nos amamos… 

A veces me quiero creer esa hueá, para encontrar un motivo, una justificación pa cuán como el pico me siento. Y a veces lo consigo y a veces no, pero bueno, es lo que hay no más. Es lo que tenía que ser (me lo repito hasta que me lo crea).

Todavía no me acostumbro a dormir solo ni a despertar solo. Trato, pero me cuesta. Ahora, acostado aquí, en la que solía ser mi cama con la Pame, me siento como ajeno. Se me ha ocurrido hasta que debería irme a dormir a alguna otra de las piezas, pero no me atrevo. No quiero soltar lo último que me queda de normalidad, que son puros recuerdos en verdad, pero que son recuerdos bonitos y que yo necesito de verdad, para estar un poquito tranquilo no más. No prendo la tele, ¿pa qué? No tengo ganas. Con el celular en la mano me quedo pensando, viendo a la pared, viendo al techo, tratando de imaginar otras hueás, tratando de salir… Cuesta. Cuesta caleta, pero yo me lo busqué, ¿o no? Harto poco derecho tengo de quejarme ahora y lo entiendo, entiendo esa hueá, pero ojalá, no sé… ojalá pudiera ser un poquito distinto. Mejor para todos, no más. Mejor pa todos.

12 de la noche acá en Juárez y me suena el celular. Una videollamada, como tantas otras que no contesté. El gatito ahí, intacto, sonando, esperando una respuesta que yo me cuestiono segundos. ¿Debería? ¿Tendría qué? ¿Qué se siente como lo correcto? ¿Contestarle es lo correcto? Tengo ganas de adivinarlo, la verdad y asumir esa hueá es como doloroso o culposo. A veces uno tiene ganas de hueás que capaz que no te hacen muy bien. Apreté el botón verde, medio asustado. Conectando. Conectando. Conectando.

Paulo.

Su carita ahí… su sonrisa triste.

Puta la hueá.

— Hola —no había escuchado su voz hace días y volver a oírla me hizo sonreír sin querer. Todavía me duelen un poco los pómulos, por el llanto—

— Hola, Paulo.

El Paulo se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Estaba en su cama también, yo lo podía ver y puta que se siente raro la verdad, hablar con él desde aquí, en esta cama.

Se aplastó los labios el Paulo. Estábamos callados, como si ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Me hizo reír eso. Buena pregunta po, Paulo. Yo me encogí de hombros no más, miré pa otro lado. 

— Como el hoyo po, hueón —le confesé, pero no tuve ningún problema en verlo a los ojos. La sonrisa del Paulo desapareció, al toque.

— Perdón —me susurró bajito. Yo le sonreí, seguí sonriendo—Perdóname, de verdad.

— No hay nada que perdonarte, Paulo —contesté—Es lo que es no más. No es tu culpa.

A puros silencios nos vamos, a puras miradas. El Paulo se ve distinto ahí, no sé, o tal vez es solo que no nos vemos hace demasiado tiempo no más. Se me hace con vergüenza, viéndome desde la pantalla. Se me hace triste, inseguro, ¿arrepentido? No sé si arrepentido. No sé si quiero preguntarle igual. Supongo que el Paulo se va así porque esta hueá es complicada, ¿o no? Porque le afecta igual. Nunca nos imaginamos que algún día iba a llegar el día. Pero llegó al final y no sé si es lo que queríamos que fuera.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó tu mujer…? —se animó a preguntarme.

Me volví a encoger de hombros.

— Pa la cagá po, obvio.

— Sí, perdón…

— No, no, o sea, —negué con la cabeza. Hice sentir como el pico a la Pame, no voy a hacer lo mismo con el Paulo— Terminamos, po. Se acabó. Ese día se fue a Chile. Volvió hace poco, se llevó sus cosas, pero se fue a la casa de su mamá con las niñas. Se acabó todo no más po, Paulo. Se acabó mi matrimonio.

El Paulo miró hacia abajo, pero no tenía expresión en su carita. Estaba confundido, me imagino, preguntándose qué debería decir. ¿Fingir pena porque mi matrimonio se fue a la mierda? ¿Ser sincero y decirme que eso era lo que él estaba esperando que pasara? Complicado, supongo.

— Me hubiese gustado que no fuera así. —se decidió por decir después. — Que no doliera tanto.

A mí igual po, hueón.

— Pero así iba a hacer, los dos lo sabíamos, ¿o no?

— Sí —dijo al final. — Sí.

— No sabí cuánto echo de menos a las niñitas… —le solté de repente. — No sé cuándo las voy a volver a ver.

No quería que se me mojaran los ojos, no quería sentir ese nudo en la garganta que uno siente cuando tiene pena y tiene ganas de llorar, de verdad que no quería, pero hablar con el Paulo era una hueá… Me hace sentir como que puedo ser yo con él y que puedo desahogarme con él y saberse culpable, saberse responsable no te quita la pena, hueón, y yo puta que tengo pena. Puta que es difícil toda esta hueá, no tenía que ser tan difícil, no teníamos que cagarla así, no teníamos que habernos enamorado, no nos íbamos a enamorar…

— Lo siento mucho, Ángelo. —su carita, hueón— Lo siento de verdad. Yo no quiero verte así, nunca quise verte así. ¿Quizá no fue lo mejor? Si vos me decís que querés que esto se acabe acá y que te equivocaste y que preferís a tu familia, te prometo que yo… que yo lo voy a entender…

— ¿Ven? —se me escapó a mí, sin querer casi. El Paulo me quedó mirando. Por favor. Yo lloroso, pa la cagá, triste, necesitado. No po, Paulo. Yo no quiero parar esta hueá y eso lo hace peor, créeme, porque me pregunté en mi soledad si me arrepiento y cuando quiero responderme me sale solo. No, no y no. — Ven, por fa, ven.

Los ojos del Paulo, abiertos, fijos en los míos. Paulo, ¿por fa?

— Ángelo… —no, Paulo, no, no me digai que no, por favor.

— Te necesito —lo interrumpí.

No estoy mintiendo. No estoy dando pena. No estoy fingiendo.

Ojalá, hueón. Ojalá para que no me doliera a mí, para que no te doliera a ti, ojalá para que no le doliera al resto, Paulo, pero no.

No quiero vivir esta hueá solo. No me hagai eso, por favor.

— Ven, te necesito.

No sé si el Paulo tenía pensado decirme que no o si estaba buscando alguna excusa pa que no sonara demasiado mal una hueá que yo tengo bien claro que es casi imposible. No sé cuándo decidió cambiar de opinión en todo caso, no lo pude ver en sus ojos. Porque en pedir no hay engaño, ¿o sí? En necesitar no hay mala intención. Y yo te necesito, Paulo. Te necesito de verdad. No me dejí pagando, ¿ya? No me hagai esa hueá. No ahora.

Porque en esta hueá estamos los dos juntos, ¿o no? Y lo que pasó en Turín, pasó por los dos. No me dejí solo, te lo suplico.

— Por favor. —susurré.

No me quise limpiar las lágrimas que me rodaron por la cara cuando el Paulo me dijo que sí con la cabeza, ¿pa qué? Si era de las primeras veces en las que estaba siendo sincero de verdad, cargando ahí con la angustia y la culpa y con los pensamientos que me pesan en la cabeza todas las noches y con los recuerdos de la Pame y con su llanto y con todas las hueás horribles que yo causé y que me hacen creer que, puta, que en una de esas estoy a un paso de no aguantar esta hueá… ¿Hazme creer que esto de verdad valió la pena, Paulo? ¿Hazme creer que no mandé a la mierda todo por nada y que esto es real? ¿Que el amor es de verdad? ¿Que en una de esas toda esta hueá pasa y nos la bancamos y ganamos? ¿Hazme creer que podemos ganar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiquillas, por LEJOS este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir! Partí super bien, super suelta escribiendo de Paulo y Ángelo, pero el enfrentamiento entre Sagal y su mujer se me hizo demasiado duro de escribir! Supongo que puede haber sido demasiado potente la situación y en verdad me hubiese gustado interpretarla mejor y narrarla mejor así que les pido disculpas si no llena expectativas esta confesión de Ángelo hacia Pame, pero si seguía calentándome la cabeza no iba a actualizar nunca jaja espero que no esté tan mal.
> 
> Pero bueno! Finalmente tenemos la verdad. Una verdad con matices eso sí xD Ángelo no fue capaz de desnudar la verdad tal cual era para la Pame, porque ya era bastante crudo admitir que el viaje fue un engaño y que está andando con otro hombre, como para más encima contarle todas las veces que ha dormido con él, todo lo que han hecho por verse y confesar que partió todo como solo una calentura. De todas formas las consecuencias fueron las que él pensaba. Su matrimonio se acabó, la Pame se fue a Chile y se llevó a las niñas, nada sobre su familia es ahora seguro para Sagal. Lo único seguro que tiene ahora es Paulo.
> 
> Nuestros bbs han enfrentado cosas super fuertes para estar juntos y esta fue la guinda de la torta. Pero de ahora en adelante (y hasta cierto punto jeje) les prometo que van a ser felices, van a vivir su amor muchísimo más libres, hasta donde se puede eso sí. Se nos viene el reencuentro y la reconciliación en el próximo capítulo y de ahí, harto amor y harta felicidad entre ellos.
> 
> He estado pensando sobre todo el contexto igual y decidí que en este universo la pandemia actual por el Covid-19 no va a existir. Sería muy fome si lo pusiera, así que todo seguirá de manera normal, para que la trama no se vea afectada! 
> 
> Y bueno, creo que esas son todas las notas de este capítulo jeje Como siempre les digo, les agradezco un montón las lecturas, los comentarios, los votos, la buena onda, las conversaciones, el apoyo, el apañe, son las mejores! Me quedo feliz de leer qué les pareció este capítulo. Y, por cierto, en el próximo les agrego unas canciones de la Mon para ambientar el romanticismo de Sabala<3 Besitos a todas, cuídense mucho!! Nos estamos leyendo!!


	14. Pero tú también te dejaste querer po, Paulo

Después de 9 días sin vernos, de 9 días que llevo metido solo en esta casa y de 9 días hundido en toda esta mierda, mirarte a la cara debe ser en verdad la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en este mes rancio po Paulo. Eso no se lo digo igual cuando nos volvemos a ver y nos quedamos parados justo en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa, pero sí lo pienso, sí lo tengo en mi cabeza dando vueltas y sí me gustaría ser capaz de contárselo en voz alta porque, puta, ¿qué me frena ahora? ¿Qué me amarra? Ni una hueá po. Se acabó todo, Paulo. Se terminó. Ahora somos los dos no más y esa hueá se nota, ¿o no? Sobre todo en este momento, que estai en la puerta de mi casa así, como si fuese una hueá pa la que estabai hecho desde siempre.

¿El camino entero que recorrimos fue pa llegar a esto? Yo lo pensé harto en mis noches de soledad. Al final podría haber sido cualquier cosa, ¿o no? Pudimos haber mandado todo a la mierda mucho antes, pudimos habernos soltado antes, pudimos haber culiado una vez y no vernos nunca más y actuar como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido después, pero no po, esa hueá no se dio. No fue así. Nos enganchamos sin querer, nos gustamos, nos empezamos a querer, nos enamoramos y yo no puedo estar seguro de que esa hueá va a ser precisamente la que nos va a cagar la vida. No sé si es ahora, no sé si este es el peor cagazo que me pueda pasar, no sé si perder a mi familia es el último castigo por amar al Paulo, no sé si van a venir más. Pero le damos pa adelante, ¿cierto? Nos lanzamos. Y aquí estamos, parados uno frente al otro otra vez, de pie, aunque nos caigamos.

Nos echamos al mundo encima, hueón, ¿no te parece? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por esta hueá que sentimos los dos cuando estamos juntos? ¿Por el pecho que se me pone apretado cuando te veo, cuando siento tu olor, cuando escucho tu voz? ¿Y si no aguantamos, Paulo, hai pensado esa hueá? ¿Si es demasiado peso y nos quebramos? No te voy a mentir, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de verte acá y de sentir que esta hueá es normal o que es perfecta o que erai lo que estaba faltando. Es mi casa, al fin y al cabo, la que compartí con mi mujer por casi 1 año; tú deberíai ser un extraño acá, no tendríai que verte bien ahí en la puerta, no tendríai que encajar.

Pero supongo que entre nosotros hay un montón de cosas que no debieron ser y que fueron no más, porque nosotros siempre hemos sido, sin tener muy en claro qué chucha somos, somos no más. ¿De a dónde saliste, hueón? ¿Cómo pudimos llegar tan lejos? Quisiera arrepentirme, ah, yo creo que siempre va a haber una parte de mí que va a creer que arrepentirse hubiese sido una opción válida pa frenar todo el dolor que hemos causado. Pero me la banco no más, me trago esa hueá, callo mi cabeza, porque he sido un hipócrita demasiado tiempo, pero en esta hueá ya no lo puedo ser. No lo estoy no más, aunque quiera.

Yo no estoy arrepentido de quererte, hueón.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —el Paulo me habla y yo parece que no había tenido antes demasiado en cuenta que su voz es ronca, pero que al mismo tiempo es como la hueá más dulce, más tierna y me hace bien, casi tanto como me hace mal. Es que esa es nuestra relación, eso es lo que somos, igual. Nos hacemos bien y nos hacemos mal, no podemos hacernos una sin la otra y a pesar de todo no queremos parar. Supongo que porque, al fin y al cabo, lo bueno es más grande que lo malo y no sé bien cómo cachamos esa hueá o como medimos todo lo que nos ha hecho este amor y llegamos a la conclusión de que la única hueá que podemos hacer es seguir adelante. Pero bueno, llegamos no más, lo hicimos y por eso mismo esta casa está sola desde hace casi dos semanas y por eso mismo está el Paulo en la puerta, con una chaqueta de mezclilla celeste y una capucha blanca en la cabeza.

— Obvio. —yo me hago a un lado para dejarlo entrar y, después de unas miraditas que el Paulo se pega detrás, pensando imagino si es que alguien cachó que entró a esta casa o cachó que él es Paulo Dybala, se mueve despacio, como si le diera pudor meterse a mi casa.

Lo entiendo igual, si debe ser difícil pa él. No solo porque quizás qué excusa le dio a su técnico pa poder venir pa acá, sino porque es brígido pisar la casa en la que el hueón que te estai tirando vivía con su mujer y sus hijas y que ahora está sola. A veces me pregunto si el Paulo se sentirá culpable por eso o si sentirá alguna hueá en realidad. Nunca habíamos hablado de la Pame hasta ese día que el Paulo me confesó que estaba chato de verme volver con ella. ¿Esta hueá le hará feliz? ¿Saber que al final es casi como si el ganó? Yo me quedo con esa pregunta dando vueltas, mientras lo veo caminar lentito por la entrada de mi casa, tímido todavía, pero abriéndose el paso, como si fuese aquí donde él siempre perteneció.

Tengo el pecho un poquito apretado y se me aprieta más todavía cuando el Paulo se queda parado y se da vuelta, para mirarme a la cara.

Como la primera vez, ¿o no? Se nos va el aire.

— ¿Alguien cachó que llegaste hasta aquí? —yo le solté. Estamos como a un metro de distancia, hueón, ¿acércate? Que yo también me siento en conflicto por tenerte aquí, por saber lo que significa que estí aquí.

El Paulo dijo que no con la cabeza, pero me miró a los ojos.

— Arrendé un auto —contestó en voz bajita. El Audi gris estacionado en mi patio— Apagué el GPS. Me pidieron un par de fotos cuando me bajé del Jet, pero traté de ser discreto.

Discretos. Siempre tenemos que serlo. Siempre vamos a tener que serlo.

¿De verdad quiero tener que vivir esa vida? ¿Lo voy a soportar?

— ¿Cómo estás vos?

Su carita, hueón, su voz suave tratando de ir despacio, tratando de saber cuáles son las palabras correctas pa no cagarla, queriendo hacernos de nuevo entre medio de todas estas ruinas porque se nos vino abajo todo, Paulo, se me vino abajo todo…

— ¿Me podí dar un abrazo?

Como cuando me preguntaste si me podíai dar un beso, ¿te acordai? Puta, probablemente me necesitabai esa mañana Paulo, cuando te iba a dejar solo en Los Ángeles y así mismo te necesito ahora yo.

Veo cómo le cambian los ojos, cómo se suaviza su cara, cómo se abren sus labios, cómo se acerca apurado, cómo abre los brazos y yo lo siento, siento sus manos bien aferradas a mi espalda, su chaqueta rozando con mi polerón, sus pantalones tocando los míos… El olor del Paulo es una hueá mágica, la inhalo y me calmo; abrazado también a él, apretándole los brazos con fuerza lo siento tan cercano, tan íntimo, tan especial y esta hueá tiene que significar algo, hueón. Una hueá así, que se siente así, que me produce todo esto, no puede ser nada, no puede ser mentira, no puede estar mal.

Yo le acaricio el pelo, le aprieto la nuca con mi mano. Lo quiero cerca porque, ¿qué nos queda ahora? Nos quedamos los dos no más y esa hueá me ha molido el corazón por semanas y puta, el Paulo es la razón, es la causa de que yo esté así pero también es la cura, ¿cachai? Y eso es contradictorio a cagar, pero así lo siento, así me lo hace saber la paz que me envuelve todo cuando lo abrazo a él.

Puta la hueá, Paulo, yo te amo. Y te amo de verdad. Y este amor nos va a salir tan caro, tan caro, tan caro…

Nunca fui ciego como pa no notar esa hueá.

Cuando nos separamos (a regañadientes no más, ninguno de los dos quiere) volvemos a vernos a los ojos. El Paulo sonríe, suavecito como siempre, tengo sus manos rozándome la cara, acariciándome a penas como si le diera miedo que de repente yo cambie de opinión y que despertemos del sueño. Pero no hay razón pa esa hueá, hueón, no hay ninguna.

— Gracias por venir —me animé a decir, bajito. Como si alguien nos fuera escuchar aquí. El Paulo mueve su cabeza hacia el lado y me agarra la cara con las manos y entonces nos estamos mirando fijo, estamos tan cerca…

— Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto que nos pasa. —respondió casi encima de mi boca.

Me dio un beso y yo se lo di también y, puta, cuándo iba a pasar por mi cabeza que algún día íbamos a estar así, besándonos en la puerta de mi casa. Los labios del Paulo, su boca calentita, su aliento, sus mejillas, su pelo, su olor, su olor… Nos soltamos las bocas, pero no podemos separarnos, estamos demasiado unidos. Juntamos las frentes y en silencio nos quedamos. Quizás en qué está pensando el Paulo con sus ojos cerrados. Yo estoy pensando en él y en la hueá que siento en la guata, en el nudo adentro de mi garganta, en la pena que siempre viene acompañada de verlo porque es así no más, no podemos amarnos sin que nos duela, no podemos querernos libres, sin complejos. Es triste, así es en este mundo en el que nos vinimos a meter. Pero nos queremos y eso es lo que vale al final y si nos queremos, hueón, si estamos enamorados, si esta hueá es de verdad, entonces no importa nada. No importa la pena, ni la angustia ni el dolor.

Podemos ser más fuertes que toda esa hueá, ¿o no? Podemos intentarlo, al menos.

Al final el Paulo retrocede unos pasos, pero eso no hace que nos alejemos. Estamos juntos igual, nos sentimos igual. Te veí precioso, Paulo, estai hermoso hoy día.

— ¿Qué le dijiste al profe pa poder venir? —le pregunté apenas. No quería ser tan metido tampoco si al fin y al cabo fui yo el que el pidió que estuviera acá. Si el Paulo se metía en ataos por salir del país en medio de la temporada, es mi culpa. El hueón me sonrió no más y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué significa eso, Paulo?

— La verdad.

¿La verdad? ¿Qué onda? Lo quedé mirando pa la cagá y él no se quitó de encima la carita de serio.

Hasta que el hueón fue el hueón de siempre no más y se puso a reír, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. A este hueón siempre le ha gustado hueviarme, yo no sé por qué en verdad.

— Es joda, Ángelo —me dijo sonriente, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisita— Le dije que mi mamá tenía una hermana muy enferma en México y que me había pedido por favor que la acompañara a verla. Una mentirita, nada más.

— Puta, una mentira bien elaborada po hueón —pensé, pero me quedó algo dando vueltas— Oye, pero entonces ¿tu mamá está acá, hueón?

El Paulo frunció el ceño, después se encogió de hombros y movió las pestañas, como cuando te quiere hacer ojitos.

— Sí —contestó medio inseguro. Igual raro…— Pero se está quedando en un hotel.

— ¿Tu mamá también sabe? —¿De verdad, hueón? ¿Además de a tus hermanos le contaste a tu vieja igual? Paulo, hueón, ¿cuántas personas saben esta hueá?

— Le tuve que contar —me responde, acercándose un poquito—

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Que estaba conociendo a alguien —sentí al Paulo más cerca; su pecho casi rozando el mío, sus ojos verdes abiertos, mirándome a mí fijo— Que necesitaba verlo.

Que necesitaba verlo… Ay, Paulo. Vo’ borrai mis pensamientos y mis miedos como querí. Suspiré no más y estoy seguro de que mi aliento le llegó a los labios.

— ¿Y qué te dijo ella? —quiero saber. El Paulo está cerca, muy cerca. Estamos tan cerca, hueón, en esta casa en la que viví tanto con la Pame, en la que la Dominga aprendió a caminar, en la que la Rafa pintó las paredes de su pieza… Pero eso ya no está, ahora de eso no hay nada. Aquí está el Paulo, hueón y esa hueá me produce un montón de sentimientos encontrados y la culpa siempre se queda, es verdad, pero trato de a poco, de tragar saliva y de entender que yo mismo decidí esta hueá. Siempre hay una parte mía que va a sentir que le estoy faltando el respeto a mi familia por meter al Paulo a mi casa, esa hueá la tengo clara. Pero, puta, qué bien se siente tenelo aquí, qué bien se siente creer que podemos ser algo, hueón, que podemos hacer algo aquí, tranquilos, solos, juntos…

— Me dijo que tuviera cuidado —y el Paulo no hace más que reforzarme ese pensamiento con su carita coqueta, rozándome la nariz con la suya, mirándome la boca… Este hueón me seduce a cagar. Yo lo miro a los ojos, queriendo saber qué está pasando por esa cabeza, queriendo saber qué va a hacer. Paulo, hueón…

— ¿Por qué? —tuve que decirle esas palabras, pa puro soltar el aire que me tenía como la garganta dura.

El Paulo se empujó pa adelante, nos tocamos el pecho.

— Vos sabés por qué—respondió con ese acento culiao rico que tiene, con esa vocecita grave. Sus labios, hueón, rosaditos, el lunar en su carita, su perfume…— Porque tenemos que escondernos… —como que te ronronea este culiao, pero por algo es el gatito, ¿o no? — Me dijo que tengo que tener cuidado con vos, que no sé qué puede resultar, que no sé con quién me estoy metiendo.

Y se ríe este culiao porque sabe que me tiene aquí, atrapado entre su cuerpo y la puerta de mi casa y así él hace suyo el espacio, hueón, ese espacio sobre el que antes yo era el único que podía decidir. ¿Pero yo soy el peligroso? ¿Yo soy el hueón con el que hay que irse despacio? Paulo, hueón.

— ¿Y qué creí tu? —A ver, dígame, ¿qué piensa usted? ¿Qué pensai tú, Joyita, cuando te agarro la cintura, pa que de verdad tengai una excusa pa estar tan cerca? Pa que no sea tu nariz no más la que se toque con la mía, pa que podai sentir mis labios encima de los tuyos— ¿Tení que tener cuidado conmigo?

— ¿Debería?

Soy yo el que se ríe ahora; la verdad es que este hueón siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien, da lo mismo lo que haya pasado, da lo mismo lo que tendría que ser. El Paulo me hace sentir hueás que no debería hacerme sentir y esas hueás me gustan, ¿cómo podría negarlo ya? Me gustai todo po, Paulo. Y vo’ erí el único culpable de esa hueá.

— Mira a dónde llegamos, hueón —yo no puedo evitar eso. Le voy subiendo las manos, despacito, hasta que ya no las tengo en su cintura, si no que le estoy apretando la carita para que me mire a los ojos. Pasar por el cuerpo del Paulo es una cuestión diferente, es rica, pero tener su mirada encima y su boca pegada a la mía, esa hueá es impagable. Yo mandé todo a la cresta por esto po, hueón. A la chucha mandé todo por ser capaz de que esta hueá que estoy haciendo ahora mismo la haga solamente con él.

Mira a lo que llegamos, Paulo.

El Paulo siempre ha sido un cabro chico distinto y yo lo veo frente mío y pienso tantas hueás, no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de parar de pensar y de dejarme llevar… Él me mira también, me sonríe, sin sus aires coquetos, sin ganas de seducirme o no de esa forma, por lo menos. No. Me imita no más, yo siento sus manos en mi nuca, entre medio de mi pelo, sus uñas me raspan la cabeza… Me sostiene el Paulo. Me mantiene cerca.

No me sueltes más, ¿ya?

— Mira las hueás que hemos hecho por estar juntos —yo insisto. — Trajiste a tu mamá, hueón, le contaste a tu vieja, qué chucha —no lo estoy retando eso sí, me río, para que cache esa hueá y puta que suena lindo cuando él se ríe también—

— Parece que la cagamos, eh y la cagamos mal.

— Mal, mal.

El Paulo apoya su frente en la mía. Está helado.

— ¿Pero te arrepentís? —me pregunta de repente.

Yo me separo lento. Lo quedo mirando. Nos quedamos mirando.

— Es como un poco tarde pa arrepentirse po, ¿o no?

— ¿Cómo? —tiene los ojos bien abiertos, la mirada atenta, la cabecita hacia el lado. Paulo, hueón, te amo.

— Porque te amo —en voz alta, hueón. Pa que te convensai y me ayudí de una a convencerme a mí también. Es lo que es no más— Y de esa hueá no me arrepiento.

Me sonríe este hueón, me sonríe feliz.

Sus manos me aprietan la nuca, me tiran hacia adelante, chocamos las narices y nos damos un beso. Qué manera de extrañar sus labios, por la chucha, qué hueá más dulce tener su boca encima. Nos besamos profundo, apasionado, pero lento, pa disfrutarlo, pa sentirlo, pa saber que esta hueá que está pasando acá es real. La lengua del Paulo me come la boca, estamos pegados hasta de los pantalones, hueón, pero cómo quejarse, si puta que se siente rico. Es este hueón el que se aleja primero igual, el que me suelta los labios haciendo ese ruidito culiao que sale cuando tení la boca mojada. Puta, Paulo, no te separí tan luego… No hay caso, me deja el hueón. Me da 3 piquitos seguidos con los labios cerrados y da unos pasos pa atrás, yo pa la cagá, como obnubilado, estoy más metío que la cresta… y quién lo iba a pensar, hueón, a quén se le iba a ocurrir.

— Nunca pensé que te iba a escuchar diciendo eso —el Paulo se ve sincero cuando me susurra esa hueá. Y yo, ya sin ni un atao, sin ni una vergüenza, le toco los cachetitos gordos que tiene, le hago cariño en círculos con mi dedo. Erí precioso, hueón, erí un sueño.

— ¿Te digo la verdad? —El Paulito ronronea de nuevo, dice ¿mmm? Mirándome a los ojos, siempre, siempre, siempre— Nunca estuvo en mis planes esta hueá. Bueno, me imagino que tampoco en los tuyos, ¿o no? ¿O vo’ de verdad me viste ese día en el partido y dijiste “ya, a este hueón me lo engrupo. A este hueón no lo suelto más”?

— ¡Pelotudo! —me grita, pero puras risas. Mira hacia abajo el hueón, por primera vez me suelta los ojos. No hagai eso po, Paulo, si tu carita es muy bonita como pa no estarla mirando a cada rato. Como si me leyera el pensamiento, el hueón levanta la cabeza, se apoya en mis manos que le acarician siempre sus mejillas suaves, lisitas, ni siquiera podí sentir que este hueón se haya afeitado, su carita es única, hueón. Él es único.

Puta la hueá, yo estoy seguro de que este amor me va a matar.

Pero a veces uno hace cuestiones muy locas, ¿o no? Como tirarte al mar igual, sabiendo que no tení ni idea de cómo nadar y de que sí o sí te vai ahogar.

Así me siento en esto con el Paulo.

Lo veo encogerse de hombros, refregar su carita en mi mano.

Y suspirar.

— Tenías cara de diferente. —¿Ya? ¿Qué hueá significa eso Paulo? Puta, me tuve que reír y el hueón se rió conmigo.

— ¿Qué significa es hueá? —me muestra los dientes, sigue siendo el mismo pendejo que siempre ha sido, desde que lo conocí— ¿Que me viste cara de maraco?

— Bueno, de que se te nota… —dijo por broma. O es broma, me imagino. Nunca me deja de sonreír y es la hueá más loca, parados todavía aquí en medio de la entrada.

— Paulo, hueón.

Nos reímos juntos, siempre juntos.

— No —susurró él al final. Me puso los brazos encima de los hombros, casi en el cuello, como con miedo— Algún día te voy a contar mejor.

— No po, hueón, no me dejí con la intriga —Ya po, Paulo, ¿qué onda? ¿Tirai la piedra y escondí la mano? No seai así po, gatito. Me la pensé esa hueá y mis manos que le hacían cariño en su carita linda bajaron a su cintura, pero piola no más, las enrollé ahí. Al Paulo le gusta que lo abracen de la cintura, siempre siento esa hueá por cómo se eriza cuando le pongo los brazos alrededor, por la sonrisa tímida que da cuando pasa esa hueá.

— Naa —la Joya no se quitó esa mueca de la cara. Yo cacho que no podía— Mejor guardar un poquito el misterio, ¿no?

Coqueteándome como siempre, pero ¿cómo le podí llevar la contraria a este hueón? Yo ni cagando hago el intento ya. De hecho, me decido por darle un beso en el cuello, apretado, que suene cuando me separo. El Paulo suspira, pero no tiene ganas de separarse, eso se nota porque este hueón es terrible sensible en esa parte y siempre se corre cuando yo le quiero dar besos ahí, pero ahora no, se aguanta o disfruta la sensación, se deja hacer. Yo me alejo lento y nos quedamos mirando, callados no más, viéndonos a los ojos: verde con verde simplemente.

Mira cómo se nos escapó de las manos, hueón.

Mira a dónde vinimos a parar.

— Ya —atino yo a decir no más. Algo había que hacer pa despejar toda esta hueá—Ya, Paulo, mira, hemos estado como 20 minutos parados acá, hueón.

Le suelto la cintura y él me sonríe, bajando los brazos también.

— ¿Vai a pasar la noche acá, cierto? —le pregunto. Me puse a caminar, pero el Paulo no me siguió.

Igual es temprano en realidad. Son las tres y media.

— ¿Paulo?

Me di vuelta pa mirarlo. El hueón no se había movido del pasillo.

— Ven, po.

Estaba incómodo, esa hueá era obvia.

— Se me hace un poco raro en verdad —como que le dio vergüenza decir esa hueá y yo tampoco soy tonto como pa no cachar la razón po. Pero quería que él me lo dijera igual. Como cachó que yo no le iba a preguntar por qué, yo creo que no le quedó otra que contarme— Aquí vivías con tu mujer. Con tu esposa y con tus hijas.

Sí po, hueón. Se siente raro, ¿cierto? Se siente como extraño, como ajeno. Como, de la misma forma que me da la sensación de que el Paulo siempre perteneció aquí, también creo que le estoy faltando el respeto a mi familia. Si en esta casa vi a mis cabras chicas crecer po, hueón. Si aquí dormí todas las noches con mi mujer. Acá comí con mi familia, vimos tele, jugamos, nos reímos, fui papá no más. Fui hombre de familia, fui fiel, hueón. Y yo pienso, puta, qué feo debe verse desde afuera ¿o no? Andai metiendo a tu amante, al hueón por el que fuiste capaz de terminar tu matrimonio y lastimar a tu mujer y a tus hijas, a la misma casa en la que vivíai antes con ellas. Sé que la hueá es cuática, es brígida y es difícil y de verdad que yo también me siento así, de verdad que tanto como no me arrepiento de tener al Paulo cerca y de habérmela jugado con él porque me enamoré del hueón, igual me da una sensación incómoda toda esta hueá. También me siento raro por esto, también me da culpa.

Y es normal igual, o sea, yo me digo que debería ser un hueón muy frígido para no sentir esa hueá. La siento y capaz que la vaya a sentir siempre y en una de esas para estar más cómodos, más tranquilos los dos, debería haber invitado al Paulo a un hotel o volver a arrendar una casa. Y así libres de remordimiento, ¿o no? Más sueltos. ¿Pero qué otro lugar nos daría la privacidad que nos da mi casa? El Paulo ya se arriesgó viniendo pa acá, o sea, si alguien le sacó una foto o lo grabó de camino a mi casa y empieza a sacar conclusiones o tira el rumor, puta, cagamos. Es complicado, yo también me arriesgué caleta al ir pa Italia…

La verdad, a veces pienso, es que hay un montón de cuestiones que me dan pena, me dan culpa, me dan vergüenza por esta hueá que me atreví a vivir con el Paulo y que yo sé que me pasan y que me molestan, pero que al final las sigo haciendo no más y me banco todo, la pena, la culpa, la vergüenza. Trato de aprender a vivir no más con ellas, porque estoy seguro de que todas esas cuestiones me harían mierda mucho más rápido si yo me atreviera a terminar lo que tengo con el Paulo.

Entonces el Paulo es como la causa y el efecto, el porqué me pasan todas esas hueás y el porqué me las aguanto igual. Y es cuático, ¿o no? Nunca pensai llegar a estar así por alguien. Menos por un hueón. Menos por un compañero de profesión.

— Y eso te pone incómodo, ¿cierto?

A mí igual po, Paulo. Pero ¿cachai lo importante de esa hueá? ¿Cachai que yo me trago esas ideas y esas sensaciones porque te quiero aquí, conmigo?

El Paulo me dijo que sí con la cabeza, pero no habló.

— Pucha, Joya, yo entiendo esa hueá —mientras avanzo de nuevo hacia él el Paulo no me quita la vista de encima— Pero por algo estai acá, ¿o no? Por algo yo terminé con mi mujer.

Confía en mí po, Paulo. Si yo sé que esta hueá duele, pero si nos duele a los dos en una de esas no duele tanto al final.

Silencio igual.

— ¿Comiste? —a ver si así me pescai. De a poquito se va soltando, relajando sus brazos, suspirando. Yo sé que es nueva esta hueá, pero nosotros la elegimos po.

— ¿Me vas a preparar el almuerzo? —Cosita… así me gustai po, hueón. Con tu sarcasmo culiao de siempre. Con tu sonrisa linda de siempre.

Se tira unos pasos hacia adelante. Yo estoy frente al ventanal del living, que da pal lado del estacionamiento. Estamos en mi casa, hueón, la hueá…

— ¿Qué quiere comer mi Joyita? —un poquito de leseo que nunca está de más igual, así vamos refrescando los ánimos. Igual te podría preparar unos fideos… Puta, yo haciendo hueás dulces soy un chef, pero con comida-comida vendo humo no más. Podríamos igual comernos un queque, ¿o no? Se lo prometí esa vez. O unos calzones rotos. Alguna hueá rica, pero eso es como pa la once… Ya, pico, tallarines con salsa de más. ¿A quién no le gustan los fideos? Derecho a la cocina no más, que la verdad es que yo tampoco comí muy bien hoy día.

Sentí los pasos del Paulo a mi espalda. Dele no más mi guachito, entre en confianza.

— ¿No te puedo comer a vos? —y de ahí su voz, su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. Igual que ese día en Turín cuando me decidí de una vez por todas a vivir esta hueá.

— Vo’ no cambiai, culiao.

Un último beso justo a la entrada de la cocina. Esta es la vida, hueón, esta es la vida por la que me saqué la cresta.

Se siente que valió la pena, un poquito al menos.

Al final, entre hacer los fideos y empezar a mostrarle las piezas al Paulo no se nos fue mucho tiempo. Recorrimos mi casa despacito, yo tenía claro que a este hueón la incomodidad todavía no se le terminaba, pero hacía el intento, mirando las paredes, los lugares, la decoración. Tampoco es como que nos vayamos a venir a vivir acá, pero puta, si ahora yo no estoy con mi mujer y estoy solo en mi casa no hay ninguna razón pa que este hueón arriende otra cuando venga pa acá o nos veamos en un hotel. Estamos muchísimos más seguros aquí igual. Aquí yo no tengo cámaras adentro y las que tengo afuera las apago no más cuando esté con él. Es penca esa hueá igual, pero al menos sabí que controlai demasiadas variables y así nos cuidamos los dos, que nunca se sabe cuándo te podí tropezar.

Mi casa tiene 6 piezas. Una la ocupábamos nosotros con la Pame, la otra era la pieza de la Dominga, otra era la pieza de la Rafa. Les acomodamos una también a las niñitas como sala de juego, pero ahora ya no quedan juguetes. Esa hueá se la comento al Paulo cuando pasamos por fuera; él me sonríe, me hace un cariñito piola en el brazo pa pasar la pena imagino y seguimos recorriendo. Las otras dos que quedan son como de invitados, en verdad no están acondicionadas. O sea, tienen una cama de 2 plazas cada una y la única que no es una suite es la de juego, así que igual son completas. Hay 2 baños en el primer piso y otros 2 aparte de los de las piezas en el segundo. Espacio hay, espacio queda y en verdad yo sé que esta noche la vamos a pasar juntos, si uno no es na hueón como pa que esa hueá no se le ocurra.

Y puta, sí, tengo ganas. ¿Cuándo podría no tener ganas de tirar con el Paulo? Si siempre es rico, siempre lo pasamos bien (o bueno, excepto ese día allá en Italia, me imagino…), siempre es una hueá que buscamos los dos. Y la verdad es que ahora yo tengo claro que es más que culiar no más porque la hueá en sí es deliciosa, como que en realidad no tengo ganas de meterle el pico al Paulo así tal cual, tengo ganas de quererlo y puta, yo sé que hay un sinfín de maneras en las que uno puede sentirse unido a una persona o en la que te podí conectar a otra persona o tener intimidad o amarla, y yo creo que cada vez que nos vemos nos vamos demostrando eso un poquito más. Tampoco es puro culiar, a veces de verdad que tengo más ganas de acostarme no más con el Paulo y dormir abrazados o de tener una tarde conversando, comiendo o, no sé, viendo Netflix, hueón. Haciendo nada. E igual, en realidad, si esa es la hueá que quiere hacer él, la raja. Yo feliz. Por cualquier cosa esas 2 piezas están desocupadas y esperándonos capaz.

Pero filo, que las cosas fluyan no más como han fluido desde que nos conocimos. Eso pienso yo al menos, mientras veo al Paulo enrollar los tallarines con salsa en el tenedor y comérselos. Medio pajero eso sí.

— No te gustó la comida —el Paulo, hueón. Se respinga altiro. Yo lo miro no más, porque me gusta mirarlo. Tiene la boquita manchada, los labios bien apretados.

— No, está rica. —traga. Tengo la cara apoyada en mi mano, pero ni ahí con dejarlo de ver— Los mejores fideos que comí en mi vida.

— ¿Te digo un secreto? —pa lesear igual— Igual he ido cachando cuando no estai diciendo la verdad en estos meses que llevamos viéndonos, así que difícil que me mintai sin que yo me dé cuenta.

El Paulo me sonrió, contento con esta hueá de coquetearnos entre medio, de tirarnos los corridos como si no nos conociéramos o de disfrutar de esta complicidad que tuvimos siempre y que hemos ido puliendo no más con el paso del tiempo. ¿Es rica esta hueá o no, Paulito? Te hace sentir que está bien, que es lo correcto, que si sentí una hueá así de grande y así de especial y única con alguien, entonces es ahí. Para de buscar, para de andar hueviando, para de tratar de aferrarte a tu vida que creíai que era la indicada. Quédate ahí.

Quédate ahí, Ángelo, me acuerdo de que he pensado yo en las noches que he pasado durmiendo al lado de este hueón. Una hueá que se siente así no puede estar equivocada, no puede estar mal.

— Ah bueno, mirá vos. Así que ahora tenés un doctorado en Paulo Dybala —yo siempre he dicho que la voz de este hueón como que no calza con su cara. Muy ronca pa una carita tan bonita, pero tiene un acento que puta que calienta igual. O sea, la voz de este hueón en la cama mientras te lo culiai… ufff.

— Puta, no un doctorado —atiné yo. Siempre mirándolo a este hueón porque puta que le gusta esa hueá al Paulo. Si está más incómodo que la cresta no lo deja ver ahí, metiéndose el tenedor a la boca, mordiendo los tallarines con esos dientes. Te conozco po, hueón, ¿y te digo la verdad? A veces siento que te conozco desde harto más— Pero sí voy cachando las hueás que te gustan. Y qué querí que te diga po, hueón, no poní la cara que estai poniendo ahora cuando probai otras hueás mías.

¿Un poquito de color, pa animar el día? Yo sonriente no más, un maricón sonriente. El Paulo me deja el tenedor en el plato, me copia la misma carita, pero sí yo estoy tratando de joteármelo, él me está respondiendo de más. Qué carita que tiene este hueón, una mezcla rara entre niñito bueno que no quiebra ni un plato y un hueón dispuesto a arrodillarse de una, meterse entre medio de tus piernas y hacerte el mamón de tu vida. Y esa hueá gusta po, hueón, calienta, pero no es solo eso, es la complicidad. Es la mirada que da este culiao, es el silencio que se forma entre nosotros, son las palabras que siento que nos hablamos cuando nos vemos a los ojos.

La verdad es que yo nunca sentí una hueá así por nadie. Nunca sentí una conexión como esta con nadie. ¿Y así es? ¿Así le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Todos encuentran alguna vez a alguien que les hace sentir una hueá como esta? ¿O nosotros somos especiales?

Ay, Paulo. Quisiera tanto preguntarte todas estas hueás.

Al final no pasa mucho, el Paulo niega con la cabeza, me sonríe y se come todos los fideos, pero a regañadientes no más. Bueno, no soy tan bueno pa las comidas parece, pero estaba rico el asado esa vez, ¿o no? Y por ahí si tenemos tiempo podría preparar alguna cosita dulce pa la once.

Podríamos hacer tantas hueás, hueón. La culpa te absorbe tanto y cuando te deja botao, cuando te deja un ratito suelto, te quedai pensando que tení un mundo entero pa disfrutar. Probablemente si el Paulo y yo fuésemos otra gente nuestras posibilidades serían mucho más grandes, pero algo tenemos igual. Algo nos queda, con algo podemos ser felices.

— ¿Qué pensás? —así me saca de mi mente este hueón. El plato limpio, el silencio de mi casa, los dos sentados en la cocina, ¿quién lo iba a creer?

En ti, hueón. Pienso siempre en ti.

— En nada, o sea, en todo esto en realidad. —Me gusta cuando el Paulo curva su carita, como un perrito. — Es como todo nuevo igual.

— Mmmm —me contestó él. Me dio la sensación de que quería ponerse a jugar con la comida, en una de esas porque toda esta hueá le seguía pareciendo media fatigosa, pero no había nada en el plato. — ¿Pensaste en qué va a pasar ahora?

Yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Con qué cosa exactamente?

El Paulo se rió.

— Pasaron muchas cosas, es cierto.

— Hartas po, hueón. Caleta. Como si me hubieran remecido el mundo.

Puros ojos no más el gatito, mientras toma un sorbito del jugo de berries que le serví. Se encoge de hombros después, dejando el vaso en la mesa; a mí se me hace que algo me quiere preguntar, pero que no le salen las palabras.

— Hay tantas hueás, hueón… —digo yo.

— ¿Y tu mujer? —te atrevís al final, ¿o no? Yo lo veo. El Paulo de a poco deja de mirar el plato y me mira a mí. Es raro cómo puedo sentir que veo a través de sus ojos. Yo sé que esa hueá suena super cursi, super maricona y puta, capaz que lo sea, pero no deja de ser verdad. Los ojos del Paulo son tan verdes, hueón, yo también tengo los ojos verdes, pero los de él no se parecen nada a los míos. Son diferentes, capaz que han tenido que pasar por otras hueás igual y eso los ha ido moldeando. Como sea, yo los siento sinceros, los creo. Y de verdad me doy cuenta de cuánto le cuesta a él preguntarme esa hueá, de cuánto le cuesta enfrentarse a un tema que es brígido, que fue algo que cruzó toda nuestra historia porque él me conoció así, casado y aceptó estar así conmigo hasta que ya no pudo más, supongo. ¿Qué pensará de la Pame este hueón? ¿Qué sentirá pensando que en esta misma cocina yo comía con ella?

A mí igual eso me revuelve un poco la guata, pero me aguanto. Trato.

— ¿Qué pasó con la Pame? —yo me tomé un sorbito de jugo igual y el Paulo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hablaste con ella?

Piola, preparando el terreno.

— No desde que vino a buscar sus cosas, el otro día. —no po, esa es la verdad—

— Ah.

Hubiera querido tener más fideos el Paulo, pa puro pasar la plancha yo cacho.

— ¿Y en qué quedaron?

Ya no había necesidad de esconderse en el plato. Yo lo miro a los ojos y él también me mira a mí. ¿Estamos listos pa esta conversación? ¿Por fin?

— Se acabó mi matrimonio po, Paulo. No hay mucha más vuelta que darle. ¿Tú creí que una mina perdonaría que se la estén cagando con un hueón? —no, susurra el Paulo. — Y no le conté todo lo que hemos hecho, no le conté cómo empezamos. Pa qué igual, ¿o no? Por lo menos ya sabe el fondo de la hueá.

El Paulo ya no me quita la mirada de encima, quizás qué está pensando.

— ¿Entonces se van a divorciar? —la vocecita le suena tan triste… o tan dulce, no sé. O tan esperanzada, tan distinta. El Paulo es siempre tierno, pero verlo así, aquí en mi casa, con esa mirada que te pega, con esas ganas que parece que lo desbordaran de decirme que, por fin, una reja menos… Ay, Paulo, ¿qué hueá hicimos para merecer esto? ¿Se nos alinearon los planetas pa encontrarnos, nos conocíamos de otra vida, esta hueá estaba escrita? ¿Destinados casi? ¿Qué creí tú?

No puede ser una hueá pasajera, no puede ser algo normal, ¿cachai? Esta hueá es diferente. ¿Sí o no? Yo levanto el brazo, le muestro la mano izquierda. ¿Cachai, Paulo? No hay anillo.

— Ya no hay anillo —le digo en voz alta. — ¿Qué creí tú?

Su sonrisa en esa carita. Con confianza, gatito, si la cagá ya está hecha. Este hueón no puede parar de sonreír; mira otra vez a la mesa, a su plato, después levanta la cabeza de nuevo para verme a mí, pero sigue sonriendo. Con dientes y todo, está contento y esa hueá es obvia. Pasamos por tanto pa llegar a esta hueá, Paulo, por tanto…

— Me elegiste a mí —obvio po, hueón. Y el Paulo suena feliz, tratando de que no se le note capaz, pero esa hueá es imposible, se le nota en los ojos y a mí me gusta verlo feliz al Paulo. Yo espero que eso lo entienda, cuando me atrevo a acercar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla, un poquito no más. Él cierra los ojitos, se apoya ahí en mi palma, me aprieta la muñeca y yo lo siento todo.

Supongo que así tenía que ser no más.

— Nadie se la había jugado así por mi —me confesó y a mí esa hueá me parte el corazón… Su carita en mi mano se siente tan calentita, tan suave, el Paulo se acurruca en ella, me da un beso en la palma, ¿cómo creer que esto no valió la pena? Si abre los ojos y me mira y yo estoy seguro, puta… Paulo, hueón. ¿Cómo nadie te vio antes? ¿Cómo nadie estuvo dispuesto a vivir contigo esta hueá? Somos los dos no más, al final. Siempre fuimos los dos. ¿Dónde estaba escrito? ¿Dónde chucha estaba escrita esta hueá? Que así tenía que ser al fin y al cabo, que no había de otra, que nos conocimos y cagamos, nos fuimos a la cresta.

Pero vale la pena po hueón, porque yo te amo.

— Te amo —me dice cuando se separa, sonriendo, mirándome los labios, mientras yo no puedo dejar tampoco de tener en la cara la misma sonrisa, porque puta, estoy feliz y este es el Paulo, este es mi gatito y estos somos nosotros, dos hueones más enamorados que la chucha. Y nos atrevemos, nos atrevemos a todo…— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!

Besitos, muchos besitos, puros piquitos en los labios, pero ¿cómo quejarse de esta hueá? Si se siente como el cielo y el Paulo se ríe, agarrándome la cara y yo me tengo que reír también y le respondo los mismos besitos y nos damos tantos besitos que chocamos los dientes sin querer, como cuando uno era cabro chico y estaba recién aprendiendo a dar un beso. Pero qué nos importa, nos da lo mismo, nos cagamos más de la risa por ser tan torpes, por ser tan hueones, por estar tan enamorados. La risa del Paulo es como música, yo no me voy a cansar nunca de escucharla. No me voy a cansar nunca de sentir su olor yo cacho, ni de tocarlo, ni de mirarlo, hueón, suena tan maricona esa hueá y tan increíble igual, ¿cuándo chucha se me hubiese ocurrido que culiar con este hueón en el partido por el tercer lugar de la Copa América iba a terminar en esto?

Cuántas veces no escuché de este hueón, cuántas veces no lo vi en los videos que nos muestra el profe en las concentraciones, cuántas veces no lo miré en los partidos de la Champions. Cuándo hubiese pensado que yo iba a terminar así con Paulo Dybala. Con Paulo Dybala, hueón, con otro hueón, la hueá…

Pero aquí estamos. Aquí llegamos. Y aquí nos quedamos. ¿O no, Paulito?

— Me encanta escucharte decir eso —yo me atreví a confesar. Bueno, ¿qué confesión es esa en verdad? Si se me nota a la legua. La risa del Paulito ahí, su cara pegada a la mía, respirándome en los labios. No me podí gustar más. — Me hace sentir como que…

— ¿Como que todo esto sí valió la pena? —estamos demasiado juntos. ¿He dicho lo que me gusta el lunar que tiene el Paulo en el cachete? Como que no lo he adorado lo suficiente. Nunca es tarde, igual. Antes de contestarle, me doy el lujo de dejarle un beso largo, apretado ahí, en ese lunar bonito. El Paulito se rió como cabro chico, entusiasmado con esa muestra de cariño que a mí se me escapó de repente.

Duele poder conseguir lo que uno quiere, sea lo que sea.

Yo me alejé un poquito de él, pero a puros suspiros y el Paulo no dejaba de sonreír, no dejaba de ser él no más. Supongo que esta hueá es lo que al fin y al cabo él quería y por ahí también era lo que siempre quise yo, solo que antes no me daba la perso para enfrentar mis propios deseos. Las cosas cambian no más, uno cambia y el resultado del cambio es el que tengo aquí. El Paulo sentado en mi cocina, emanando pura buena vibra, pura felicidad, puro amor… como no pasó nunca ese día en Turín.

Y puta Paulo, hueón, tú jamás te mereciste esa hueá y estai aquí igual, porque me amai. Siempre fuiste el primero, ¿o no? Siempre fuiste el que estaba más metido en esta hueá, pero ahora fui yo el que dio el paso más grande. Y, creo que lo he dicho hartas veces ya: no me arrepiento de ni una hueá.

Le di un abrazo, para que él también se convenciera de eso.

— A lo que venga no más, hueón —dije cuando nos separamos. El Paulo me agarró la mano, me enredó los dedos y a mí toda esta hueá me parece mágica, de sueño, no sé. — ¿Qué hueá tan mala puede pasar, cierto?

— Ninguna con vos al lado —no puede ser más tierno este hueón. Estai enamorado, Paulo, estai más enamorado que la cresta.

Estamos igual, no más.

— Oye, hueón —despacito me atrevo, lento, pa callado, como todo lo que hemos hecho nosotros y ¿mmmm? Ronronea mi gatito, con sus labios cerrados, pero con la misma sonrisa bonita de siempre, mientras me hace cariño en la mano con el dedo. No me ha querido soltar, no me va a soltar, pero está bien esa hueá, si yo ya no quiero estar lejos de él. — Ahora que estamos así… —igual complicado, ¿o no? Pero es como sacarte un peso de encima también— puta, yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó allá en Italia.

El Paulo frunció el ceño, con cara de confundido.

— ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

Yo apreté los labios. Pero si sabí por qué, hueón…

— Puta, porque fue super brusco lo que pasó ese día… cuando llegué a tu depa y con cuéa te dije hola y…

— Ah… —se tiró pa atrás, parpadeando harto. — ¿Vos te referís a…?

— Sí po, hueón. Me sentí super mal después; me sentí como si te hubiera obligado a acostarte conmigo y na que ver esa hueá… Dejé harto que desear en realidad.

Esa hueá me dio vueltas en la cabeza harto rato, incluso cuando estaba allá en Turín también. Y bueno, si estamos soltando todo acá, si estamos siendo sinceros, si nos estamos diciendo todo… Yo fui bien maricón esa vez, no lo puedo negar y bueno, si el Paulo enarca las cejas y me sigue viendo, supongo que pa él esa hueá tampoco pasó desapercibida. Pero no me suelta la mano, a pesar de hablar de esa hueá, me la sigue apretando.

— Sí, bueno, no era lo que yo tenía pensado exactamente para celebrar el día de los enamorados…—yo lo quedé mirando. Pucha, Paulo, te juro que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, es que yo igual andaba pa la cagá— Pero ya fue, no importa. Estabas bajo un montón de presión, tu mujer estaba a media hora, yo quizá también fui un poco insistente… No importa, Ángelo. Ya fue. Todo bien.

Y su sonrisa intacta ahí.

— ¿De verdad? —¿Ya? ¿Así, tan fácil? ¿No te molestó? ¿Yo me pasé puros rollos no más? En realidad, no le creo mucho.

— Sí. De verdad.

— Pero… puta, Paulo, fui super maricón con vo’. Al final me sentí mal.

El Paulo hizo una mueca con los labios, como queriendo decirme “qué bueno que te diste cuenta”. No sé si eso ayuda mucho en realidad, pero bueno, estamos siendo super sinceros ahora, ¿o no? Es parte de lo que tenemos que hacer, si queremos hacer esta hueá bien.

— No me violaste si eso es lo que te estás pensando —mmm…— A mí me encanta coger con vos.

Ay, Paulo. Me tuve que tapar la cara con las manos y a este hueón le da lo mismo, se ríe mientras yo me quedo ahí, más rojo que la cresta. Pero es que ¿cómo puede llegar y soltar las hueás así? ¿Cómo te lo puede decir a la cara sin ni una vergüenza, sin que le da plancha? ¿O yo seré muy pacato no más? Capaz que todavía no me acostumbre a decir este tipo de hueás en voz alta, porque ya, o sea, me enamoré de un hueón y me he estado culiando a un hueón desde antes de enamorarme, pero es cuático igual, ¿o no? Es monillento. Y el Paulo, hueón, es tan libre, suelta las hueás así no más, le da todo lo mismo, no se hace ataos… Tendría que aprender un poquito de él, ¿cierto? Si al final… al final estamos los dos juntos. Las personas que están juntas hacen estas cosas, hablan de estas cosas.

La media volaita, hueón.

Cuando me refriego los ojos y lo vuelvo a mirar el Paulo sigue sonriente. Está feliz. Está radiante. Está lindo, está precioso. Paulo, te comería entero.

— Y bueno, cuando yo no quiera ponerla te voy a decir, ¿dale? Para que no tengas que adivinar. —y sonaba tan serio el hueón.

— ¿De a dónde saliste, Paulo? —porque erí increíble, joya.

El hueón curvó su carita mirando a los ojos siempre.

— Pero… si creés que no lo hiciste muy bien allá en Turín, hoy día podés compensarme por eso, ¿no?

¿Cómo no imaginar que esta hueá iba a pasar?

Paulo culiao, hueón.

Paulo culiao, ¿cómo no quererte a vo’, hueón? Yo no me aguanto, no me puedo aguantar más no más. Le agarro la cara y le doy un beso y en pura lengua nos vamos, nos suenan las bocas, nos rozamos las narices y cuando nos soltamos yo aspiro su olor hasta que me duele el pecho y el Paulo, hueón, el Paulo es un sueño. Es mi sueño.

Yo sé que algún día voy a tener que despertar de esta hueá. Ojalá no fuera así, ojalá pudiésemos vivir una vida tranquila como cualquier otra persona y pudiésemos vivir en una casa juntos y ser felices, no sé, empezar alguna hueá de verdad y ser capaces de sobrellevar toda la mierda que hay alrededor. Ojalá pudiésemos ser más fuertes, más libres, pero la verdad es que la única forma que tenemos de serlo es escondiéndonos aquí o en su departamento o en cualquier lugar donde nadie nos vea porque nadie puede saber.

A veces creo que yo me paso muchos rollos. Que pienso demasiado esta hueá. Si es obvio que va a terminar, que tiene que terminar en algún momento porque ¿cómo chucha podría durar? Y que hay que disfrutar el ahora no más, los instantes que pasamos juntos, porque capaz que de un día a otro de repente ya no los tengamos más. Pero puta, yo sabiendo bien toda esta hueá y consciente de cómo eran las cosas me enamoré y cagué y el Paulo no lo hizo mal, él también se dejó querer y esa hueá significa que todo lo que pasa entonces de ese momento en adelante te duele más porque te involucraste y si involucraste tu corazón, puta, perdiste.

Yo sé que vamos a sufrir, esa hueá es inevitable; pero yo de verdad estoy seguro también de que si sufrir después significa poder vivir ahora esto que sentimos y poder ser feliz ahora con el Paulo y poder tocarlo, poder sentirlo, poder mirarlo, poder tenerlo cerca, puta, entonces la pena mañana vale la pena. Me la banco, como me he bancado perder tantas hueás desde que empezamos esto. Uno no puede ganar algo sin perder otra cosa a cambio, es triste, pero es así. Y bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? En la posición que estamos con el Paulo no nos podemos regodear. Aceptamos las cosas como vengan no más, nunca tenemos mucho en nuestras manos, nunca hay mucho poder para decidir.

Esa es la dinámica de nuestra relación simplemente.

— Chucha, se nos pasó la hora —yo despavilo, hueón, es terrible tarde. Casi las 7 ya, mira cómo se nos va el tiempo cuando estamos juntos, cuando me quedo pensando en lo nuestro. — ¿Te vai a quedar a dormir, cierto?

El Paulo me sonrió. Se veía tranquilo, como en paz.

— Si se puede.

Yo también tuve que sonreír.

— Obvio que se puede po, Paulo. —ya, mejor empezar a ponerse las pilas. Me pare de la silla y le tomé el plato pa lavarlo, que así como vamos ya nos va a tocar tomar once. La hueá… se nos pasó la tarde conversando no más, queriéndonos…

— ¿Ángelo? —me llamó cuando yo estaba de espaldas.

—¿Mmmm? —me di vuelta, pa poder verlo.

— ¿Puedo ocupar un baño y darme una ducha? Me duché muy rápido en el hotel y la verdad es que no me vendría mal darme otra.

Yo me quedé parpadeando. A veces creo que soy medio hueón.

— Obvio, hueón. —despabilé al final— Mira, sube y elige cualquiera de esas dos piezas que están desocupadas, las dos tienen baño y hay unas toallas en los closets. Tómese su tiempo no más, joyita.

El Paulo se ríe, pero se para igual y yo lo siento caminar detrás de mí mientras estoy terminando de lavar los platos, la olla, los servicios y los vasos que ocupamos y puta, ni ahí con quejarme cuando me deja su besito piola en la carita, apurado por subir al segundo piso y meterse a un baño. Yo terrible de feliz, como que se me calientan los cachetes. Cómo tanto, hueón, cómo me puede hacer sentir tantas hueás este tipo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me quedo fregando la olla que puta que me cuesta sacar los restos de salsa. El olor del Paulo se queda revoloteando alrededor mío y no se va y me queda su olorcito también hasta que termino de lavar todas las cuestiones y hasta que cierro la llave y me seco las manos con toalla nova.

Y mientras me quedo parado ahí, en medio de la cocina, pareciera que afuera ya se está poniendo más oscuro y a mí me da la sensación de haber vivido este momento antes ya, ese día después de Navidad, en la casa que el Paulo arrendó para poder vernos unos días aunque fuese. Pasó así mismo esa vez, el Paulo bajó al rato y me estiró la mano, para que lo siguiera a la pieza y yo ni ahí con andar haciéndome de rogar. La noche que pasamos en esa casa fue, hueón, tan íntima, tan especial… Recuerdo que me hizo sentir que todo estaba bien así como estaba, que no había que cambiar nada, que podría yo vivir eso mismo todos los días. Hueás mías igual, hueás que uno se imagina y que le gusta pensar, aunque estí seguro de que capaz que en otra vida tengai más posibilidades de lograrlo que en esta que estai viviendo ahora.

Igual, parece que no vamos a repetir esa noche. Yo cruzo antes las escaleras, subo después de dejar las cosas secas y de meterlas en el mueble. ¿Qué pieza elegiste, Paulo? Me meto entre los pasillos del segundo piso y todo se siente raro. No va a andar la Rafa correteando entre mis piernas, no voy a escuchar a la Dominga jugando con ese piano chiquitito que tanto le gusta. Somos nosotros no más, en esta casa tan grande… Vi la pieza de la Pame y la mía, vacía. Vi la de las niñas, vi la de juegos y todas vacías. A veces pienso que soy un fantasma recorriendo esta casa, pero qué más puedo ser después de todo lo que pasó. ¿Qué pieza te gustó a ti, Paulo? El hueón no está en la pieza que está frente a la sala de juegos. A mí me da por sonreír. Se quedó con la pieza del rincón al final, la que está más sola, la que está más aislada, la que nunca usamos para nada con la Pame.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de esa hueá? Capaz po. El Paulo tiene algo, alguna hueá algunas veces que me imagino yo, que hace que se dé cuenta de todo, que cache hueás que el resto no cacha, hueás que son mías no más y que él parece ver igual, aunque yo me quede callado y las esconda o las deje pasar, el Paulo las nota. Como si me conociera de otro lado este hueón, como si ese partido no hubiese sido la primera vez que nos vimos.

Es loco, ¿ah? Es un sentimiento extraño y aunque al final nos decidimos a darle pa delante, eso no me quita el miedo. Supongo igual que el miedo siempre va a estar presente y que uno se acostumbrará a vivir con él, a pelearlo, a tratar de olvidarlo, o a aceptarlo. Es una hueá que yo siempre supe y una hueá con la que estuve de acuerdo, ¿por qué de qué forma entones? ¿Qué otra opción nos queda? Si además del amor, el miedo es la única hueá que se va a quedar con nosotros pa siempre. El miedo a que alguien cache, el miedo a que alguien sepa, el miedo a que de repente nos descubran y que se nos vaya todo a la cresta.

Siempre el miedo, hueón, siempre el miedo.

Cuando me acerqué a la pieza que eligió el Paulo, pero a la puertita no más por si estuviera metido en el baño ya, lo escuché hablar. No estaba en la cama, pero sí tenía su mochila encima y había también unos pantalones y una polera que parecían su piyama. El baño que tiene esa pieza no es tan grande, así que me imagino que el Paulo debe estar a punto de entrar a ducharse. Me metí igual no más, a la mala. No estaba sonando la ducha, había puro silencio no más, como si rebotara en las cerámicas de las murallas.

De repente, se oyó su voz:

— No te preocupés, de verdad. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Estoy tan feliz.

¿Qué onda? ¿Estará hablando con la Oriana?

— Me voy a quedar acá, pero no sé bien cuántos días, se lo tengo que preguntar a Ángelo. Igual, tengo permiso de una semana, tengo que estar en Italia el primero de marzo.

No, no debe ser la Oriana. La Oriana sabría toda esa hueá, ¿o no? ¿Con quién estará hablando este hueón? Pucha, a mí igual me gana la curiosidad. Me quedé afuera, un poquito más cerca de la puerta del baño y lo alcanzo a mirar. El Paulo está con sus pantalones no más, sin la polera. Puedo ver la toalla igual, colgada en el perchero de la pared.

— Pero puedo ir al hotel, cuando vos me digás —No. Conchesumadre, este hueón está hablando con su mamá…— Mami, en serio…

El Paulo se queda callado y yo no alcanzo a verle la cara. ¿Qué le dijo?

— No, no… —más silencio— ¿Cómo no va a ser de verdad, Ma? Él dejó a su mujer por mí. Se va a divorciar de su mujer para estar conmigo, si lo conocieras…

Chucha. El Paulo tiene que darle explicaciones a su mamá. Puta, no hay que ser una lumbrera pa cachar que a la mamá parece que yo no le caigo muy bien.

— Ma. Ma, Mami, escuchame —como si tratara de convencer a su mamá. Chucha, en una de esas es mejor salir luego, no vaya a cachar este hueón que estoy acá— Escuchame, si vos lo conocieras al Ángelo… Yo nunca conocí a nadie como él. Y los dos nos queremos, nos queremos de verdad. Y yo siento que esto que nosotros tenemos es real, te juro.

Me quedé mirando la puerta que se iba cerrando, hasta que la voz del Paulo se hizo eco y después desapareció. Salí piola de esa pieza, me fui a la mía caminando como medio ido en realidad. Uf, qué onda, hueón. O sea, hay una hueá aquí que el Paulo no me ha contado sobre su vieja y capaz que sobre su familia en realidad. Siendo super sincero, yo nunca pensé en la familia del Paulo más allá en realidad. Pa mí el Paulo venía solo; la Oriana no contaba porque la mina es nadie en verdad. Yo jamás pesqué a los hermanos ni a la mamá, tampoco hemos hablado tanto de estos temas; los conversamos, pero no vamos más allá. Siempre fui yo el que era el hombre de familia, el que tenía más gente detrás. Mi familia siempre fue el tema, la del Paulo nunca.

Y puta, una vez el Paulo me dijo que su hermano no aceptaba demasiado esta hueá que teníamos y bueno, parece que la mamá tampoco está saltando en una pata por esto. Igual me imagino que la cuestión tampoco es tan fácil y capaz que no sea solamente por el hecho de que el Paulo es hombre y le gustan los hombres también, sino porque el Paulo es Paulo Dybala, La Joya de la Juventus, el jugador de la Selección Argentina, el hueón la rompe en Europa, su carrera está en plena. Si alguien cacha esta hueá, se le va todo a pique.

Y bueno, es normal igual. Que tengan miedo. Que crean que esta hueá se va a saber y que no quieran que el Paulo pase por todo lo que significa que nos vayamos a la cresta. Lo entiendo, ¿quién no podría entenderlo? Están en su derecho; tienen derecho a dudar de mí, de esta hueá que tenemos, de lo que queremos empezar. Lo cuidan no más al Paulo. Está bien, son su familia. Es lo que tienen que hacer.

Pero el Paulo sabe. El Paulo sabe que esta hueá no puede ser mentira y que esta hueá no puede ser un juego. Sabe que yo nunca le haría algo así; lo ha aprendido, probablemente, como yo también me di cuenta de que él jamás podría cagarme y aunque uno a veces quiere como crear anticuerpos y te poní barreras porque te da miedo, porque esta hueá es super nueva y es desconocida y es prohibida, al final te dai cuenta de que esas hueás no sirven. Conocís mejor a la otra persona, te dai cuenta que estai enamorado, estai seguro de que el amor como que te protege de cualquier hueá mala que pueda pasar. Es loco, es super loco, es brígido, pero así es como es y yo entiendo que la familia del Paulo no lo entienda, si a mí igual me costó caleta entenderlo. Pero lo hice, al final lo hice.

Yo confío en el Paulo, confío en mi amor por el Paulo y mientras bajo las escaleras, sin escuchar el ruido de la ducha prendida, me doy cuenta de que sí, este amor y esta confianza valen la pena, son reales. ¡Obvio que son reales! Si mira a dónde nos han llevado. Me trajeron hasta acá, hasta ser capaz de poner el hervidor, preparar los tés, tostar pan, sacar las cosas del refrigerador para comer… por este hueón. En mi casa, en la que viví con mi mujer y con mis hijas. Yo entiendo que duden, pero después de saber todo esto quién sería capaz de seguir haciéndolo, hueón. Por el Paulo yo he hecho sacrificios grandes y nadie puede negar esa hueá.

No sé si el Paulo le habrá contado todo a su mamá o a sus hermanos, pero bueno, supongo que no es una cuestión en la que yo tenga que meterme igual. Es cosa suya. Él verá cuándo hacerlo o si prefiere no hacerlo nunca.

— ¿Y vos en qué andás pensando? —su voz aparece de nuevo. Yo doy vuelta la cabeza. El Paulo viene bajando la escalera, usando el pantalón de piyama y la polera de manga corta que le vi en la cama y con la misma sonrisa que tenía antes de irse a bañar. Me la contagia igual, yo no puedo no sonreírle cada vez que lo miro (qué cosa más terrible); pa pasar la plancha lo dejo de ver, abro la despensa pa cachar si me quedan de esos queques que compré antes de irnos a Turín.

— Nada, preparando la oncecita aquí, pa comer algo. Hace frío, ¿ah? —cambié el tema no más. — Igual tengo un piyama de manga larga y más grueso pa prestarte, por si querí.

Este hueón va a tener frío... Esa hueá me queda clarita, sobre todo cuando escucho sus pasos viniendo, cuando siento su boca en mi cuello, cuando me abraza por la espalda y nos quedamos bien pegados, bien apretados. No le siento el pico en todo caso, qué miedo igual si lo hiciera, porque, ¿no es al revés la hueá?

— Gracias, pero estoy bien así. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo tanta hambre. —Paulo culiao. Me deja un besito en el cuello, pero chiquitito. Anda pasado a perfume y está calentito, se nota que recién salió de la ducha.

— ¿En serio? —yo me hago el hueón— Puta, Paulo y yo esforzándome pa que comamos algo rico juntos. No te pude hacer un queque, pero pa mañana, ¿te tinca? —No quiero mirar pal lado porque la cara del Paulo está aquí, no se mueve.

— Mmmm —ronroneó y yo sentí que me apretó la guata con los brazos. Era bien incómodo la verdad; tenía que sacar la bolsita de quequitos que había encontrado y con el Paulo pegado a mí era harto difícil. No me ando quejando igual. — Dale, para mañana. Pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Y lo dice así este hueón, con voz de inocente. Yo miré pa arriba a ver el reloj, pa puro no sacarle en cara esa hueá.

— Son las 8 ya po, Paulo. Comamos y de ahí vemos algo en Netflix. Van a dar el Festival de Viña igual —oye, verdad— pero ni idea quién sale hoy día.

— Bueno, si vos querés ver Netflix o el festival está todo bien, pero yo tenía otra idea…

Yo tengo harta paciencia la verdad, creo que esa hueá al final se nota. Tengo caleta de paciencia y eso me ha ayudado a ser super paciente en mis equipos y en la selección y a no andar desesperándome por ser titular ni a presionarme a mí mismo; con pura paciencia he ido aprendiendo que hay que esperar no más, que las hueás pasan cuando uno está listo y que por mientras, tú tení que puro trabajar, piolita. Pero este hueón… ¿quién puede tener paciencia con este hueón? ¿Quién puede ser paciente cuando lo tení ahí, atrás tuyo, cuando sentís sus besos en tu cuello, cuando sentís cómo te aprieta con los brazos? Nadie po, hueón. Nadie. Nadie no más.

Tampoco yo soy de fierro.

— ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza mi joyita? —A la chucha los quequitos, prefiero al Paulo. El hueón me sonríe con puros dientes, me tira los brazos al cuello cuando me doy vuelta. Yo ni ahí con ser menos, a veces siento que la hueá es automática igual. Si él me toma el cuello, yo le agarro la cintura. Siempre es así—

— ¿Te acordás cuando te dije que hoy podías recompensarme por lo que pasó allá en Turín el otro día?

Yo me río. Obvio que me acuerdo po hueón, pero así tal cuál no se lo podí decir, si no todo esto pierde la magia.

— Algo me acuerdo —igual lo leseo un poquito. De a poquito también se me va olvidando que la noche está bien helada, de a poquito voy encontrando que el polerón con el que ando es como demasiado abrigador. — Fui bien penca ese día la verdad… tengo que enmendarme, ¿cierto?

El Paulo hizo un puchero y me dijo que sí con la cabecita. Arriba y abajo. Yo me tengo que aguantar las ganas de sonreírle y de comerle esa boca rica que tiene a besos de una. Este hueón no cambia. Paulo, hueón, erí soñado.

— ¿Te tinca si subimos y nos ponemos de acuerdo arriba? —la mirada de este hueón es tan profunda… Yo ni cagando le suelto la cintura— A ver cómo lo hacemos pa arreglar lo que pasó en Turín.

— Pero ¿y todo esto que estabas preparando? —el Paulito miró con pena las cositas que estaban encima de la mesa. Sí, la verdad es que bien triste era la cosa. Yo había ordenado todo, había dejado hartas cosas pa comer, había puesto a hervir el hervidor pa tomarnos un tecito… pero bueno, hay prioridades, ¿o no?

— Quedará pa después po, que demás que nos da hambre pensando cómo arreglar la cagá que nos mandamos en Italia.

El Paulo no me responde con palabras y yo pienso pa qué gastar saliva en eso si hay tantas otras cosas que uno puede hacer con esa misma hueá. Como darse un beso, por ejemplo, que es precisamente la única respuesta que el Paulo atina a dar. Yo no me quejo, ah, ¿cómo quejarse en todo caso? Qué cosa más rica son los labios de este hueón. No los cambio ni cagando y bueno, supongo que el Paulo tampoco está apurado por soltarme la boca, esa hueá está más que clara. A puros besos salimos de la cocina, a puros besos vamos subiendo las escaleras y yo no soy na hueón como pa no saber a lo que vamos. Nos las arreglamos pa llegar al segundo piso sanos po hueón, si en el camino anduvimos tropezando porque nos reímos como pendejos. Es cuático igual, estamos en mi casa y este es el mismo pasillo que yo recorría con mi mujer, con mis hijas, me lo sé de memoria po, hueón, pero ahora pareciera que es el Paulo el que me guía, el que forma el camino, el que me indica a dónde y cómo vamos a hacer esta hueá.

Y yo me dejo, si cuándo he podido en realidad ser fuerte ante el Paulo. Se me van las manos solas, tocándolo, acariciándolo por debajo de su polera de piyama. Sigue calentito el hueón, sigue suave. Él me tiene agarrado el cuello, pero tiene ganas de que yo le saque la polera, esa hueá se nota. Yo le doy en el gusto, justo cuando estamos cruzando el umbral de la pieza. ¿Por qué te gustó esta pieza en particular, Paulito? ¿Por qué está sola, porque es la que está más escondida, porque es la última pieza en la que nos buscarían? No se lo pregunto igual, yo lo sigo no más. La polera del Paulo queda botada en el piso, él se apura para que mi polerón también le haga compañía.

La pieza está bien iluminada la verdad, el hueón no apagó ninguna luz. Pero está bien esa hueá, a mí me gusta así; que se vea todo, que se muestre todo. Me gusta poder fijarme en cada expresión que hace este hueón cuando me lo estoy culiando: cómo cierra los ojos, cómo abre la boquita, cómo se muerde los labios, cómo arruga entre medio de las cejas, cómo arisca la nariz… Uno va aprendiendo lo que le gusta, va aprendiendo cómo tratarlo. Y puta, ahora que estamos solos, que estamos siendo un poquito más libres, tomamos la oportunidad pa querer lo que sea, pa hacer lo que sea. No hay vuelta atrás en realidad. No ahora, hueón. No cuando le abrí las puertas de mi casa al Paulo, no cuando lo dejé elegir una pieza, no cuando vamos a tirar aquí, donde yo he hecho mi vida en México y a pesar de que esa hueá me sigue dando culpa, también me produce una sensación a la que no le puedo poner nombre, pero que siento y siento más que la cresta…

Si estoy dispuesto a hacer tantas cosas por este hueón, si he sacrificado tanto por este hueón, si me he aguantado sufrir tanta mierda por este hueón, entonces todo esto que hemos vivido y que estamos viviendo tiene que ser de verdad. ¿Si no cómo chucha, hueón? ¿Si no cómo cresta llegué a quererte tanto?

Me gusta que el Paulo sea más moreno que yo. Puta, en verdad creo que no hay algo de este hueón que en realidad no me guste, pero me refiero a que me llama la atención el contraste que hay entre nosotros, cuando nos rozamos los pechos así, sin ropa ya. Yo soy más blanco que la cresta, no me puedo tostar nunca; no sé si al Paulo le gustará eso de mí, la verdad es que nunca somos de decirnos esas hueás en palabras o de frente. Uno las da por sentado no más o yo por lo menos lo hago. Cómo no hacerlo igual si estamos así, si el Paulo me sigue dando besos sin querer parar, si siento sus tetillas duras encima mío. Igual es loco, cómo todas las veces nos llevan a terminar así, juntos en una cama. Hay como un magnetismo, a veces me imagino, entre este hueón y yo y me sigo preguntando, ¿acaso al Paulo lo voy a tener marcado pa siempre? ¿Acaso nunca me voy a poder olvidar de él cuando despertemos de este sueño? ¿Lo voy a anhelar, voy a tener ganas de sentirlo de nuevo cuando vuelva a mi vida y él a la suya?

Es una hueá que te taladra la cabeza, que no te deja sentir a veces y yo tengo que soltarle la boca, pa puro tratar de buscar esa respuesta en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —me sonrió el Paulo. Lindo, feliz, curioso. Yo le sonreí también.

¿Qué más respuesta quiero, hueón? Si tus ojos los voy a tener grabados en mi cabeza hasta que ya no pueda pensar.

— Nada —le solté, pa que pasara piola mi volá— Nada, te quería mirar. Me gusta mirarte —y esa hueá no es mentira. Al Paulo le gusta que yo le diga esas cosas, yo tengo clara esa hueá. — ¿O ya no te puedo mirar?

Le tiré una bromita, pa que no se nos pusiera tan melancólico el ambiente.

— Siempre me podés mirar—ay, Paulito. Yo cacho altiro cuando este hueón cambia la voz— Pero ¿por qué no me decís mejor qué otras cosas te gustan hacerme?

Conchesumadre. Si yo empiezo a guatear, el Paulo apaña siempre. Ese es mi gatito, ¿o no? Ese es el hueón del que me enamoré. Con la chispa intacta, con el calor encima. Me cago de risa yo; ay, Paulo, hueón, qué hueá no me gustaría hacerte a ti… Se lo quiero hacer saber, con puro agarrarle la cintura y pegármelo bien.

Este hueón se ríe no más, esa es su única respuesta. Se ríe encima de mi boca, ¿por qué hueón? ¿No me creí? No se lo pregunto, me dejo hacer no más. Lo dejo que me empuje a la cama, que se ría conmigo, que se ría encima, que me muerda el labio cuando me caigo en el cubrecama y él se coloca encima, una pierna a cada lado mío; no me suelta la boca este hueón y tampoco me suelta el pico. Se empieza a mover lento, firme, pa que nos rocemos los jeans, pa sentirle la tula parada y dura encima de la mía. Esta es la sensación, hueón, que puta que la caga pa ser rica. Yo le agarro las caderas, le sigo el ritmo, le como el cuello, lo escucho gemir. Al Paulo le gusta que le den besos en el cuello o la verdad es que lo pone más sensible que la cresta y yo me aprovecho de esa hueá pa que suelte su boquita, pa que llore como gato, pa que me demuestre así, con la pura voz, que le gusta que le haga todas estas hueás, que tiene unas ganas de comerme el pico, que tiene unas ganas de sentirlo adentro…

— ¿Así está mejor? —me atrevo a preguntar yo y el Paulo se sonríe— ¿Mejor que en Turín por lo menos?

El hueón tiene las manos en mis pantalones. Me desabrocha el botón, me baja el cierre…

Ay, Joyita… yo suspiro no más, hueón.

— Mejor que en Turín —está de acuerdo—

— ¿Tengo que ponerle más ganas? —pa puro lesear se lo pregunto, pero a este hueón no se le va ni una. Me empuja pa que me siente más al centro de la cama, me tira los pantalones hasta que me quedan en las rodillas. Yo maravillado, hueón. Como si supiera hacerlo de memoria. Me los saca de un tirón no más cuando levanto los pies y pal suelo, con calzoncillos y calcetines me quedo no más. Oye Paulo, no es justo que tu estí con ropa todavía. ¿O te estai vengando porque ese día yo quería metértelo así, yo vestido y tú en pelota? No te pongai así po, Paulito, no seai rencoroso. Si ya te pedí perdón.

— Dejá que te enseño.

Sabí que si yo pudiera elegir una postal con la que quedarme pa todas las noches de soledad que me esperan de ahora en adelante sería esta, sin duda. Yo sentado, acostado en la cama casi, con el Paulo encima, atorándose el hueón con mi tula, comiéndosela toda. Podría sacarle una foto de hecho o grabarlo con el celular, para tenerlo de recuerdo, para que cuando esté solo acá en la cama lo vea y vuelva a tener en frente esos ojitos verdes que me buscan la mirada pa puro sacarme en cara que puta que me están haciendo gozar. El Paulo tiene como un master en chupar pico, lo hace la raja. Ninguna mina me lo había mamado así de rico, ni mi mujer y esa hueá yo antes no la aceptaba ni cagando, pero ahora, ufff, ahora ya ni ahí con estar en el closet. Al final el compadre de Huachipato siempre tuvo razón y los hombres te la chupan mejor porque saben lo que te gusta y el Paulo sabe, hueón, sabe que me gusta que me chupe las bolas, que me haga una pajita entre medio, que me coma la cabeza con su boquita rica. Me dan unas ganas, hueón, de agarrarle el cuello y hacerle una garganta profunda… culiarle la boca hasta que esté con la lengua afuera.

Pero no po, hueón. No es de caballeros esa hueá. Y uno con el Paulo tiene que ir despacio, a él hay que tratarlo suavecito, así que yo aprovecho no más de devolverle el favor como le gusta. Tiene el pantalón desabrochado este hueón, de esa hueá me doy cuenta cuando le aprieto el culo y le pego una palmada, pero chiquitita no más, pa probar.

— Mmmmm —de una. Me gime este hueón y como que le vibra la garganta, esa hueá me hace endurecer más la callampa.

Conchesumadre, ¿por qué no me sorprende esta hueá? ¿Te gusta que te peguen, Paulito? ¿Que te corrijan? A ver, una nalgadita más. De nuevo ese ruidito de gato. Ay Paulo… este hueón es increíble. Pero no po, guachito, no es la hueá que quiero hacerte ahora, usted encárguese no más de lubricarme bien la tula. El Paulo sigue igual, comiéndosela entera. Yo le paso la mano por la espalda, voy bajando, voy subiendo, le voy haciendo cariño, le voy tironeando el pantalón un poquito, el boxer que anda usando también, por último pa que mostrí algo po hueón. Al Paulo le gusta que a mí me guste el culo que tiene, esa hueá es obvia. Le gusta gustar. Y quién lo puede culpar, si está en su derecho con esa pinta que se gasta. Tiene suavecitos los cachetes, como gorditos… Yo me llevo mi mano a la boca, me chupo bien dos dedos. La hago piola no más, despacito. De vuelta a su culito, le busco el hoyo sin prisa.

El Paulo me suelta el pico, me da besos en la guata, me da besos en el tatuaje que tengo ahí. Suavecito yo lo hago al final. Le meto un dedo, de a poquito. Qué hueá más extraña, no sé si todavía no me acostumbro, pero de que la hueá se siente rica y te calienta más que la cresta, te calienta más que la cresta. La Joyita gime no más, como perrita, tratando de callarse con sus besos en mi guata, en la tula, en mis muslos, donde alcance. Yo, hueón, pa dentro y pa fuera, lento; pa qué apurarnos si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo abro de a poquito, pa que después me reciba a mí ahí sin quejas. Le meto el otro, piolita igual. Una vez leí que había que abrir los dedos adentro como pa ensanchar la hueá, pa que cupiera el pico adentro. Y bueno, tanta práctica yo no tengo, pero echando a perder se aprende, ¿o no? Tijeras le decían a la hueá. Como lo de Las minas.

— Tan apretao’ que tení el culo, Paulo —hay que decírselo igual, pa que lo sepa. Y pa que cache que si después yo lo encuentro abierto, voy a saber que se lo pasó a otro hueón— Con cuéa te puedo meter los dedos. ¿Vai a aguantar que te meta el pico? ¿Te va a caber?

Puta, la verdad es que yo no soy de hablar como sucio cuando estoy en plena, pero es que estando con el Paulo me he dado cuenta de hueás sobre mí mismo que yo no tenía ni idea.

— Vos tenés que hacer el esfuerzo —y me desafía este culiao— ¿No dijiste que ibas a buscar una forma de compensarme por lo de Turín?

Pegado a mi boca ahora este conchadesumadre. Está transpirando, tiene la frente brillante. Probablemente yo también, pero me importa un pico.

— ¿Querí que te chupe el culo de nuevo? —a lo choro.

El Paulo se ríe, con su sonrisa perfecta. Se me tira a la boca, me da un beso con lengua y antes a mí me hubiera dado asco, ah, darle un beso cuando me acaba de hacer un mamón, pero ahora ni cagando. Yo le respondo no más, me banco el saborcito salado que tiene su boca cuando se la como también.

— Sí —me confiesa este hueón. Así, cara de raja— Y que me hagás un pete también —chucha— pero eso lo podemos dejar para mañana… o para pasado… o pasado… —como si me cantara el Paulo, así le suena la voz. Este hueón, no tiene vuelta.

— ¿Eso significa que te vai a quedar a vivir conmigo?

— Ya quisieras —ya quisierai vo’, hueón. O ya quisiéramos en realidad—

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quiere que haga mi Joyita pa expiar mis culpas?

Le saqué los dedos del culo despacito. Le pasé la mano por la espalda, como aprendiéndome sus curvas, haciéndole cariño no más, rozándole la palma, hasta llegar a su pelito. Igual no me aguanto las ganas de tironeárselo, de que me muestre el cuello, esa manzana de adán que si se la muerdo siento como si cediera al pecado… Al Paulo le brillan los ojos, le brillan los labios. Hueón, te quiero hacer mierda.

— Quiero que me garches todo. —me confiesa despacito y aunque tiene la cabeza pa atrás porque yo no le he soltado el pelo, este hueón se las arregla pa verme a la cara y pa calentarme con esa mirada que tiene. Cada una de sus palabras me endurece más el pico y no po, hueón, yo no estoy na pa andarme dando vueltas con esta hueá. ¿Eso es lo que quiere este hueón? ¿Qué cresta estamos esperando entonces? — Duro, pero haceme sentir que me querés, como ese día después de Navidad.

Y me lo dice todo así, con los ojos encima intactos, con el sudor que le empieza a aparecer encima de la frente. Yo me pego un suspiro no más, hueón, qué otra hueá podí hacer. Estoy más caliente que la chucha, Paulo, ¿súbete encima y móntame la tula?

— ¿Garchame en la pared? —yo le voy soltando el pelo de a poquito y de a poquito también el Paulo empieza a erguir la cabeza. Está en cuatro no más; sus manos apoyadas en mis muslos, sus rodillas abiertas, los pantalones y el boxer los tiene a medio bajar. Me dan ganas de darle un beso, me dan ganas de hacerle tira la boca, pero no le hago nada, me aguanto, me quedo mirándolo no más. Algunas veces pienso que este hueón me embrujó y me embrujó brígido y bueno, si así fue, la verdad es que yo no quiero salir de ahí—

— ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa posición? —Ni un sí ni un no; cuando estuvimos en esa casa que arrendó también me pidió hacerla. El Paulo cierra los ojos, después los abre despacito. Se pega un suspiro, se saca el pelo que le cuelga en la frente. Erí un dios, hueón. Un dios.

— Porque así puedo sentirte más adentro. —corta y yo pa la cagá. Paulo, hueón…— Y hoy día quiero sentirte bien adentro.

¿Hay alguna hueá que yo le negaría a este culiao así, cuando me habla con esa voz, cuando me mira con esa carita, cuando está aquí, pidiendo pico con esos ojitos y pidiéndome cariño al mismo tiempo? Como él puede no más. Como el Paulo puede ser no más. Más caliente que la chucha, pero tierno al final, dulce, bonito… No hay nada, hueón. Nada a lo que te diría que no. ¿Cómo igual? Si mírame po hueón, me tení donde querí. Y así yo me atrevo lentito a acariciarle con mi pulgar su carita, a verlo a los ojos no más. Me acuerdo de que antes, cuando recién empezamos toda esta hueá, pensar en tener momentos así con el Paulo, donde me fuera en volá imaginando, sintiéndolo, queriéndolo, era imposible, hueón. ¿Cómo igual? Si pa lo único que yo lo quería ver era pa tirármelo y pa esa hueá yo no necesitaba na hacerle cariño, ni decirle palabras bonitas, ni darle besos entre medio, ni darle en el gusto en nada. Era la hueá que era no más, culiar y si te he visto no me acuerdo y ahí bien poco me importaba que al Paulo le gustara la hueá; bien poco me importaba hacerlo feliz.

Y ahora, ¡cacha ahora! A mí no me gusta esa posición, porque termino con los brazos hechos pico, pero filo, el Paulo quiere. Al Paulo le gusta, a mí no me da la guata no más pa decirle que no. Y esa en verdad es la hueá que ha cambiado entre nosotros. Apareció la preocupación, apareció la empatía, puta, apareció el amor y yo supongo que esa es la única cosa que me lleva a decirle al Paulo que sí a la hueá que quiera esta noche. No sé si eso nos irá a durar pa siempre, pero por ahora no quiero romperme la cabeza como lo he hecho desde que lo conocí. Que fluya todo no más. Que fluya esto si es que tiene que fluir. Ya di un paso yo, lo que venga ahora ya no depende de mí.

Los dos sabemos esa hueá, ¿o no, Paulo?

— ¿Estai listo pa culiar? —nunca está de más preguntar tampoco. Yo le suelto la cara, lo empujo un poco. Lo miro asentir con la cabeza, no me dice ni una palabra. Se baja de la cama, se saca el pantalón y el boxer y se queda en pelota, igual que yo y yo me doy el tiempo pa mirarlo. Pero piola no más, recordando su cuerpo, sus lunares, sus marcas.

— Traje lubricante, esperame que lo busco —suelta él.

Su mochila está botada en el sillón que hay cerca de la puerta. Yo lo quedo viendo no más, sentado en la cama, hasta que el Paulo vuelve y a mí se me van los ojos hasta su pene, que, erecto, se mueve de aquí para allá cuando él camina. En una mano trae el lubricante, en la otra anda con condones. Ay Paulo… yo sonrío no más, lo espero. Lo recibo feliz cuando llega, cuando se sienta en mis piernas, cuando me agarra a besos, cuando me empieza a masturbar con el lubricante que siempre está helado. Entre beso y beso yo también me atrevo a meter mano, a tocarle el pico, a hacerle una paja medio indeciso porque, chucha, primera vez que le toco la tula a este hueón. El Paulo se ríe entre el beso, me gime en la boca, me suspira en los labios. El hueón sabe cómo calentarme y sabe cómo ponerme duro y sabe que lo logra así, de una y por eso se ríe, por eso disfruta incluso cuando le suelto el pico y cuando me ve mojarme los dedos con lubricante, por eso ronronea cuando lo vuelvo a dedear, suavecito, profundo…

— Traje forros también, como ahora te gusta coger seguro…

Auch.

Mi cara debe haberse visto bien chistosa porque el Paulo se pone a reír al toque. Hasta se me resbalan los dedos del culo. Puta la hueá, Paulo, no me quití la inspiración po, hueón. Pa qué andai recordando hueás… si ya sé que fui un maricón, no me lo andí sacando en cara.

Esa hueá mejor me la dejo pa mí, pero supongo que pal Paulo vale la pena verme la expresión no más. Y él, con su carita de niñito bueno, que no rompe un plato, me queda mirando como sin cachar qué hizo mal. No te hagai el hueón po, Paulo, si conmigo esa hueá no te sale. Como yo no le digo nada, como yo no le hago ni una cuestión, este hueón se sale de encima, se tira a la cama. Se acomoda en las almohadas el culiao, campante y de ahí me mira. Al lado derecho suyo está el lubricante, un poco más allá los condones. Yo agarro uno, de picao no más. El Paulo más atento que un gato.

Me acomodo de rodillas, le muestro el sobrecito.

— ¿Con o sin?

Tu elección po, hueón. Pa que no digai después que las hueás se hacen como yo quiero. ¿Hay cachao’ que en esta hueá yo cedo caleta, Paulo? ¿Cuándo va a ser tu turno?

El hueón se la piensa igual, rueda los ojos como si estuviera meditando que opción es la mejor. Pa puro hincharme las pelotas no más, pa puro hacerse el inocente el culiao, si en un dos por tres ya está sonriendo, mostrándome los dientes más contento que la cresta.

— ¡Sin! —responde como cabro chico.

Yo niego con la cabeza, pero el Paulo se ríe no más. A la chucha el condón, el otro que se pierda en la cama. El Paulito suspira no más, suspira mirándome la cara.

— A pelo entonces —acoto— Tengo que complacer a mi Joyita yo.

Rojo este hueón, pero no se le borra la sonrisa de la cara. Puta Paulo, ¿cómo puede el hueón? ¿Cómo puede ser así, cómo puede ser las dos hueás? ¿Cómo puede tener ganas de culiar de esta forma y al mismo tiempo seguir comportándose tan cabro chico, tan inocente, tan tierno? Me gusta esa hueá, me gustó siempre. Me encantó, me encandiló y la verdad es que yo ya no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas pa pretender que no es así. ¿Pa qué, hueón? ¿Pa qué negarme esta hueá a mí mismo, pa qué negársela al Paulo? Si la hueá ya está hecha. En esta casa (en mi casa) estamos solos y estamos solos porque yo lo preferí a él, porque yo me enamoré de él.

Y sí, molestamos, hueón, nos calentamos, nos tocamos, queremos tirar, pero ya nunca más es tirar por tirar no más. Esa hueá ya es pasado. Sexo en la pared como le gusta al Paulo, puta, sí, las veces que él quiera; pero no es sexo ahora, nunca va a volver a ser sexo no más. Ahora es amor. Ahora todo lo que hacemos nosotros es amor. Ahora siempre es con amor.

De esa hueá yo estoy seguro, si es cosa de mirarnos a la cara no más.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando po Paulo?

¿Qué estamos esperando, hueón?

Cuando el Paulo camina a veces yo siento que baila y en verdad sé que el pensamiento es super maricón, pero chucha, me pasa po. Se contonea. Yo le miro las caderas, porque me gustan las caderas del Paulo; fue una de las partes de su cuerpo que más me enganchó. Él probablemente lo sabe, ah, es obvia esa hueá, si al Paulo le gusta que lo miren, le gusta lucirse, le gusta gustar y esa hueá está bien, yo feliz de complacerlo, de mirarlo lo que quiera, de hacerle lo que quiera. Estamos solos, hueón, está oscuro afuera, el Paulo no se va a ir hoy día. Hoy día, como nunca, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Así que acomódate no más, guachito. Apóyese en la pared. ¿Qué pared te tinca? La que me imaginaba. El Paulo aprieta la espalda en la muralla que está cerca de la ventana. Yo camino despacio, nos ponemos frente a frente. La sonrisa del Paulo, hueón, sus ojos… Es él el que me da un beso ahora, el que me frota las mejillas con los dedos y el que apoya su frente en la mía cuando me suelta.

Erí precioso, hueón. Te amo.

— La última vez que hicimos esta posición me hice cagar los brazos, Paulo —uff, me tuve que tirar unas palabras más locas pa tratar de que no se notara mucho que los ojos se me querían poner medio vidriosos.

El Paulito apoyó su cabeza en la pared, enarcando las cejas, medio burlón. Él no más.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Peso mucho?

Puras risas, hueón, puras risas. Cómplices, juntos, íntimos, pegados, hasta que nos quedamos mirando.

— Bueno, si te gusta que lo hagamos así igual me haríai un favor bajando unos kilitos po Paulo… —así no más al Paulo se le va borrando la mueca de la cara— Si a mí también se me cansan los brazos.

— No, sos imposible vos. —Ay, hueón. Yo cagado de la risa; el Paulito se quiere ir, bien indignado. Puta Paulo, no te enojí. No te enojí, no te enojí, le digo yo, pescándolo del brazo. Paulo, hueón, si es una broma.

— Ya, ya, ya, perdón —igual me mira este hueón, con su carita de gatito enojado. Pero ahí todavía, en la pared pegado. — Si también me gustai rellenito.

— ¡Ángelo!

Un beso. Un beso le doy, un beso con una sonrisa gigante, apretándole los cachetes, hasta que este hueón esté también riéndose y esté también contento y quiera esta hueá tanto como yo. Más besos. Besos por toda la cara, besos por todo el cuello, besos por todo el pecho, besos, besos, besos hasta que el Paulo se está riendo de nuevo, hasta que está contestándome los besos, hasta que está soltándome la boca con ese ruido que hace él cuando me deja los labios y hasta que me está mirando a los ojos y yo veo en esos ojos lo mismo que estoy seguro que él ve en los míos cada vez que estamos juntos y esa hueá me hace sentir que esta hueá que hice y que me cagó entera la única vida que conocía fue la decisión correcta.

O puta, que al menos fue la decisión que me hace realmente feliz.

— Sabés que te amo, ¿no?

¿Sabí que yo creo que erí capaz de leerme la mente y que esa hueá me encanta y a la vez me da pavor? Porque me hace creer que erí algo más. Y puta, Paulo, yo ya estoy hundido, me da miedo seguir hundiéndome más.

— Ya, démosle hueón —no le contesto, pero yo estoy seguro que él sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta. O esa impresión me da, cuando no para de sonreírme— Afírmate de mi cuello.

El Paulo me pone los brazos alrededor. Levanta una pierna despacio, yo se la agarro altiro. Después sube la otra y yo lo acomodo con las manos para que se afirme bien, para que me enrede la cintura con sus piernas y para tomarle los muslos mientras trato de que me quede cómoda la posición pa empezar a metérselo. Estamos cerca, hueón, estamos tan cerca. Le veo la carita, le veo cada expresión que hace, le veo lo que le provoca esta hueá, veo cómo se eriza entero cuando le empiezo a rozar el hoyo con la punta. ¿Será así con todos? ¿Yo no más le provoco esas sensaciones? No es momento igual pa andarse cuestionando hueás, pero puta, se me pasan por la cabeza. Se me pasan mientras miro los ojos del Paulo, mientras siento su respiración en mi nariz.

— ¿Listo? —musito no más, que casi no se escuche. El Paulo no borra su sonrisa suave de la carita y mejor así. Apenas me ronronea, me hace un mmmm, largo, rico y yo me acomodo la tula con la mano pa que quede justo ahí, en su culito y el Paulo pega un respingo cuando se la empiezo a meter bien lentito, pa borrar los malos recuerdos de esa mañana en Turín— ¿Me echo más lubricante? —por si acaso, por si le duele.

— No, seguí, seguí.

Acento culiao rico, hueón… ronco, jadeante, puta que me gusta, me gusta tanto como me gusta la sensación de irme metiendo en el Paulo de a poquito, de ir sintiendo cómo este hueón se abre, así, sin más, pa recibirme a mí, como si el hueón estuviera hecho pa eso, como si encajáramos perfecto. Y al Paulo le encanta, el Paulo ama esta hueá, ¿cómo no estar seguro de eso? Si cierra los ojos apenas, si echa la cabeza pa atrás, si se entrega así, si confía así…

Yo me tomo mi tiempo no más, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo cuando se trata de culiar con este hueón. Disfruto todo, el camino que uno se pega pa irse metiendo adentro, cada hueá que sentís alrededor más apretada que la chucha y que después empieza a ceder de a poco, cada ruido del Paulo, cada contracción, cada mueca que se le escapa, el roce de su pene con mi guata. Se siente suave, pero no tan suave, siempre está ahí, esa hueá rasposa, angosta, apretada, que te quema el pico de una manera exquisita y que yo nunca sentí metiéndoselo a la Pame ni a ninguna otra mina, esa hueá que te da el cuerpo del Paulo no más.

Metido hasta que me chocan las bolas con su culo. Hasta el fondo, como él quería. Los brazos del Paulo me sujetan el cuello fuerte, sus piernas me aprietan las caderas, yo me tomo las manos por detrás de sus muslos pa aguantar mejor no más, aunque esa hueá signifique no poder hacerle cariño. Pero la boca no la tengo nada ocupada y se lo hago saber. Le doy besos en el cuello porque puta que te gusta que te den besos ahí, ¿cierto, Paulo? Puros gemidos, hueón, que resuenan en las paredes porque no tenemos prendido nada más. Ni la tele, ni una radio, ni música del celular. Nada. Somos él y yo no más en Juárez otra vez, en la noche de nuevo, aprovechando la primera vez que tenemos de estar juntos sin tener que poner excusas pa vernos.

Y aquí somos felices, ¿o no? Aquí yo soy feliz: adentro del Paulo, hueón. Como si pudiera pasarme la vida metido en él… ¿Y si nos quedáramos así, hueón? ¿Si nos quedáramos unidos pa siempre? Hasta que no tengamos ni la puta idea de a dónde terminai tú y empiezo yo… Yo podría vivir pal resto de mi vida así, Paulo, adentro de ti.

Pero no po, somos soñadores, pero nunca pa tanto. No tenemos el resto de la vida disponible para hacer la hueá que queramos. Así que aprovechamos no más, agarramos lo que tenemos. Pa dentro y pa fuera, suavecito al principio, conchesumadre, yo jamás me voy a cansar de esta hueá. De sentir al Paulo apretándome el pico, de escuchar su respiración agitada (más agitada que la cresta) ahí, en mi oído, de sentir sus brazos agarrados a mis hombros como si tuviera miedo de que yo me fuera y de que lo dejara, de la humedad que le sale del pene y que se refriega en mi guata casi sin querer con cada balanceo que nos pegamos. Voy apurando la hueá, voy apurando la hueá porque es lo que me pide el cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar alguna parte en el Paulo que es imposible, porque no me puedo meter más de lo que estoy metido, pero trato, hueón, trato, me dan ganas de tocar partes de este hueón que nadie haya tocado antes.

Y me canso igual, esa hueá es verdad, pero puta, se siente tan rico por la chucha, la intimidad, el calorcito, el olor, el roce. Yo jadeo, me duelen los brazos, pero ahí está el Paulo con su vocecita culiá pegada en mi oído, con su abrazo que me quema. “Así, dale, así” no para de decirme y yo me pego un último esfuerzo, un último intento de soportar esta posición culiá que me carga pero que a este hueón le hace ver estrellas y puta, estamos tan cerca, hueón, tan pegados, tocándonos tanto, sintiéndonos tanto, si el Paulo quería tenerme metido bien adentro, puta, lo estoy y esa hueá significa también que yo lo puedo sentir a él desde adentro. Y me gusta, hueón. Me gusta demasiado.

— ¿Vamos a la cama? —empiezo a insistirle. Culiando a pelo, así, con esta vista, yo no sé cuánto más vaya a durar.

Recién ahí el Paulo me mira a la cara. Me da un beso, pero no me contesta.

— Paulo —le insisto yo, después de que me suelta— Sigamos en la cama.

— ¿Por qué? —y me hace puchero más encima. Puta la hueá, Paulo, si te pagué con creces el cagazo de Turín.

Yo voy parando de a poquito, hasta que cada empujón se lo doy más profundo, pero más lento y esa hueá al Paulo le gusta, o eso creo yo, por los gritos que se pega cuando me meto y me salgo.

— Vamos a la cama y me montai la tula po, hueón.

Puta, al final esa hueá la consigo a regañadientes. El Paulo se baja de a poco, me suelta el cuello, me deja los brazos (conchesumadre, por fin) y yo lo tironeo a la cama y puta, el Paulo es el Paulo, hueón. Cabro chico de mierda, al principio me hace pucheros y me quiere llevar a la pared de nuevo, pero al final cede, porque esta es la hueá que importa, ¿o no? Da lo mismo dónde, la hueá es que sea esto y yo me echo de espaldas a la cama, porque ni ahí con hacer más fuerza y el Paulo se sube encima, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado mío y yo lo contemplo no más, lo miro y pienso, ¿cómo cresta llegué a esta hueá? ¿Cómo terminé aquí, culiando con un hueón, culiando con este hueón? El Paulo es maravilloso. Oye ¿y si tiramos de espaldas? Se me ocurre proponerle igual y me banco su carita rica que al principio se pone media mañosa pero después como que lo piensa mejor y me da una miradita no más como diciendo, sabí qué, igual puede ser.

Y el Paulo termina dándose vuelta encima de mí y yo lo único que le puedo ver es la espalda y después ese culito mientras me agarra el pico y se lo va metiendo hasta que está sentado arriba mío y, conchesumadre, yo no me puedo quejar de la vista ni de la sensación ni de ni una hueá. El Paulo tiene una figura que te deja pensando, hueón. La cinturita delineada, la espalda hundida y el culo más exquisito que yo he visto, que sube y baja, tragándome la callampa entera… Lo grabaría, le haría un video de una. Podría igual, tengo el celular en el velador. Estiro la mano y lo alcanzo, pero no, ¿y si me robaran el teléfono alguna vez y encuentran esta hueá? Mejor prevenir que lamentar y yo me quedo con la vista no más, creando recuerdos, mientras el Paulo me monta sin ni una piedad, haciéndole cariño en las caderas, pegándole una que otra nalgada pa puro escucharlo gemir. Esa hueá lo calienta y a mí me calienta también ver cómo se le mueve la raja cuando le pego; ese culo tiene adentro mi pene entero, hueón, completo, es una hueá muy heavy, muy rica como pa disimular.

Entre sensaciones, la vista hueón, el olor, los ruidos, a mí se me van poniendo roncos los jadeos y viene solo no más el hormigueo ahí, abajito, rico hueón, y lo tengo que acompañar a este culiao, tengo que tirarle las caderas encima cuando él baja pa puro meterme más adentro, pa puro rozarme con él, pa que la sensación me dure… La verdad, es que todos los orgasmos con el Paulo son un placer irrepetible, hueón. Adentro le termino, porque, puta, me encanta terminarle adentro y sentir después cómo mi pene se mete de una, fácil, rapidito, suave, porque está húmedo hueón y es la hueá más parecida al sexo que yo tenía antes de conocer a este hueón. Qué hueá más rica, por la cresta, como que me sacude entero. Le tiro todo el moco adentro y ahí me quedo hasta que ya no me sale más y me quedo también pa sentir al Paulo apretarse y apretarme y hueón, mi pene está más sensible que la chucha, como otro orgasmo sin eyacular cuando el Paulo grita y se corre pajeándose. Ufff, le suelto las caderas y me tiro a la cama, rendido.

Este es el mejor sexo, hueón, el mejor de la vida.

Pasados unos segundos, yo veo que el Paulo se empieza a dar vuelta. De a poquito no más, sin prisa, sin querer que se le salga mi tula de adentro y yo ahí, medio erecto capaz, le trato de poner empeño para que esa hueá no pase y nos quedemos así, unidos un ratito más. Está lindo el hueón, con la cara transpirada, con el pelo desordenado, con la guata sucia de semen, con los ojitos llorosos… Me sonríe apenas, y yo le sonrió también y le sigo sonriendo y con más ganas todavía cuando el Paulo se deja caer no más encima de mi pecho, con los brazos abiertos y me mancha a mí también, pero yo no me puedo quejar, porque su peso encima de mi cuerpo es como algo que necesito y algo que me hace sentir tan bien… El olor que tiene, el sudor que le corre por todos lados, todas esas hueás las siento mías cuando lo abrazo apretado, como si me diera miedo que después de esto él se tenga que ir o, peor, que yo tenga que despertarme y me de cuenta que todo esto fue un sueño.

Nos quedamos un tiempito bien abrazados, sin decir nada, respirando en el otro no más. Cuánto me gustaría pasarme la vida así… Esa hueá pienso yo cuando el Paulo se mueve un poquito para quedarse mirándome a los ojos. Mi pene se le sale solo, pero apenas. Yo no me quejo de perder esa sensación, si tengo al Paulo en frente mío y a su sonrisa pegada en mi boca y esta, hueón, esta debe ser la única hueá que está bien en el mundo.

— Te amo, Ángelo.

Porque el mejor sexo de la vida que acabamos de tener, lo tuvimos con amor.

— Yo igual te amo. —le respondí apenas; con la voz media quebrada, con mis manos en su pelo.

Hay culpa, ah, yo creo que al fin y al cabo culpa siempre va a existir. Por como empezamos esto, por cómo se dieron las cosas… voy a tener que aprender a vivir con ella no más, para que, mientras esto que el Paulo y yo tenemos siga, no sea una hueá que me doblegue y que me duela como lo hizo por los siete meses que callé este secreto. La culpa me hizo hacerle daño a la gente que más quería, pero esa hueá ya no puede pasar otra vez.

Y mientras miro al Paulo acomodarse encima de mí yo pienso en todo hueón. En esta casa, en lo que acaba de pasar aquí, en las cosas nuevas que vamos forjando, en mis hijas, en la familia del Paulo, me acuerdo de tantas hueás y no me puedo parar de preguntar, ¿qué tan difícil va a ser? ¿Qué tan cuesta arriba vamos a tener esta hueá? ¿En qué momento se nos va a hacer demasiado pesado y vamos a dejar de pelear? Acostados en esta cama, en esta pieza, pareciera que le pudiésemos hacer frente a todo, pero la verdad es que nuestros encuentros encerrados siempre han sido medios engañosos. Capaz que nos quebramos antes. Capaz que nos damos cuenta a medio camino que esto es demasiado difícil y que no nos la podemos no más, o capaz que las miles de hueás que nos han obligado a sentir y que nos joden sean más fuertes que el amor y esto pasa a ser un recuerdo bonito no más. O puta, capaz que ganemos. Capaz que el amor pueda más. Capaz que este amor sí es real. Capaz que mandemos a la cresta a todos y a todo y nos importe un pico el qué dirán porque estamos enamorados y eso, a diferencia de la vida de ensueño que uno vive jugando a la pelota, sí es de verdad.

Capaz por ahí que en otro mundo, hueón, yo no tenga que cuestionarme ni una hueá. Capaz que exista un mundo en el que el Paulo y yo somos libres y podemos salir a la calle así, de la mano, y a nadie le importa si nos queremos o no, nadie nos apunta con el dedo, nadie nos hace mierda por sentir esto. Capaz que haya un mundo en el que le puedo decir que lo amo sin lastimar a nadie, capaz que en una de esas exista un mundo donde el Paulo y yo podemos ser felices de verdad.

Me gustaría vivir en ese mundo.

— A veces te veo flasheando, igual que ahora, y siempre me pregunto lo mismo, ¿en qué pensás tanto, Ángelo?

Bueno, en el único mundo que tengo conciencia de existir es en este.

— En ti —le digo despacito, mirándolo hacia abajo. El Paulo está acostado encima de mi pecho, de brazos cruzados. No te baji, hueón, no me dejí solo.

Esa respuesta le hace ponerse rojo, más rojo de lo que quedó después de que hicimos el amor.

— ¿Por qué elegiste esta pieza, Paulo? ¿Porque es la que está en el rincón, más escondida?

— No —me contesta altiro— Por la vista.

A mí me da por mirar a la ventana al toque. A lo lejos se ve el puente que cruza la avenida principal. De noche, las luces que lo rodean están prendidas y si te quedai mirándolo, la verdad es que podí imaginar que estai mirando una calle de París. Yo también me fijé en eso cuando llegué a esta casa.

Qué perspicaz, Paulito.

— ¿Tení hambre? —le pregunto, volviendo a su carita. Probablemente más que hambre tiene sueño…— Abajo quedó todo listo.

— Dijimos que íbamos a ir a comer después de arreglar el cagazo que nos mandamos en Italia, ¿te acordás?

Yo me reí.

— ¿Lo arreglé bien igual?

— Super bien.

Y el Paulo se rió conmigo. No había ningún ruido más; ni autos pasando, ni música, ni voces desde fuera, nada. Éramos los dos no más, como si fuésemos los únicos que existieran acá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vai a quedar?

El Paulo me sonrió.

— El que vos quieras.

El que yo quiera. Miré afuera, a las luces abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad, al puente, a la avenida de un país que no es. Capaz que esa sea la imagen que vemos todos los días en ese mundo donde el Paulo y yo sí podemos ser felices.

Lo miré a los ojos al Paulo, me pesa un poquito el pecho.

— ¿Toda mi vida?

La única pregunta sincera consigue la única respuesta de verdad. En silencio el Paulo se arrastra encima, hasta que me alcanza la boca y me da un beso, y los dos nos besamos hasta que ya no tenemos más aire porque esa es la única forma de hacernos entender que, chucha, de esa hueá dependemos. Hay veces en que me pregunto por qué me fui a enamorar del Paulo, si sabía que estaba prohibido y me doy vueltas y vueltas y puta, no puedo encontrar una razón específica o un momento en que todo haya sido distinto pa mí, como que la hueá empezó a crecer, de a poquito, tan lento y tan escondida que ni yo mismo me pude dar cuenta. Y bueno, el único culpable no soy, si el Paulo también se dejó querer.

Esa hueá me hace sentir que tal vez sí, que tal vez esta hueá estaba escrita en algún lado y que tenía que pasar no más, que no sacábamos nada con querer evitarlo y eso siempre me quita un poquito de culpa y me da un poquito fuerza, porque entonces ¿para qué pelear? ¿para qué cuestionarse? ¿Para qué sufrir, si así tenía que ser?

El Paulo me suelta los labios, pero me deja un beso en el pecho, justo arriba del corazón.

Así tenía que ser.

— ¿Vamos a comer, Paulo? —insisto yo— Tengo unos quequitos que están la raja, hueón.

No hay un sí, no hay un bueno, pero pa qué, si con el Paulo nos entendemos sin decir palabras. Una sonrisa cómplice que compartimos y eso es, y yo pienso pa callado, ¿va a ser así también mañana? ¿Vamos a ser así también hasta que esto se acabe? Y nunca termino de encontrar una respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lindaas!! ¿qué tal han estado? Espero que estén sobrellevando toda esta pandemia de la mejor manera y que estén sanitas y cuidadas en sus casas.
> 
> Les traigo el capítulo 14! De larga duración porque no podía encontrar una manera de dejar de escribir jaja Se fue dando todo. Como les conté antes, este es el comienzo de la luna de miel de los bbs. Van dejando la culpa de lado, van tratando de adaptarse a esta nueva situación, van aceptando lo que sienten, van sacrificando cosas y personas por estar juntos. Ángelo se lanzó no más, se separó de su mujer, se sacó el anillo y Paulito se hace el hueón no más, no puede estar más feliz porque al final Ángelo lo eligió a él y ya no tiene que compartirlo con nadie más jaja Tienen que seguir escondiéndose como siempre, pero al menos tienen una barrera menos para su amor<3
> 
> Por primera vez van a ser capaces de convivir también más días juntos jiji así que los vamos a ver en eso. Quise agregar un poquito del sentir de la familia de Paulo respecto a esta relación que tiene con Sagal, porque hasta el momento de ellos no se había hablado mucho. Como se lee, la mamá no está muy de acuerdo, pero es porque tiene miedo de que Paulo se involucre demasiado y termine lastimado :( (y bueno, que alguien sepa algo también). Si eso pasará o no, ya lo sabrán jeje en algunos capítulos más adelante veremos a Angelito interactuar con su suegra jaja
> 
> Por cierto!!! Probablemente en unos días más subiré el primer capítulo de un omegaverse de Ángelo y Paulo que estoy escribiendo, para que se queden atentas si les gusta esa temática y le vayan a echar una miradita <333
> 
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo chiquillas. Como siempre les digo, muchísimas gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, su buena onda, sus lecturas, sus votos, el amor que le entregan a esta historia!!! <3333 Me quedo hiper feliz de leer qué les pareció este capítulo. Trataré de no demorarme mucho con la próxima actualización. Aaah!! Les dejo las canciones bonitas que les prometí del soundtrack para que las escuchen y piensen en Sabala jaja Hay una canción para cada relación de este fic <3 Un abrazote gigantee!!
> 
> Segundo soundtrack, puro Mon Laferte para Sabala:
> 
> 1\. Ronroneo (el temita oficial de la historia chiquillas); 2. Amor completo (tema de Ángelo y Paulo); 3. El beso (también tema de Ángelo y Paulo); 4. Flor de amapola (tema de los bbs igual); 5. Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti (el tema de Ángelo); 6. Antes de ti (el tema de Paulo); 7. Si alguna vez (el tema de Ángelo y Pame); 8. Chilango blues (el tema de Cristiano y Paulo); 9. Amor (el tema de Arturo y James).


	15. Cuando la vida te pone sabor es difícil negarse al amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiquilles!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que lo mejor posible <3 Solo les dejo una aclaración no más antes de empezar a leer este capítulo: las frases escritas en cursiva que encuentren en el cap son parte de la letra de la canción "Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti" de Mon Laferte, para que la escuchen!!

Cuando me desperté en la mañana el Paulo no estaba acostado al lado mío. No era tarde en verdad, pero tampoco era terrible de temprano. Mi celular tenía escrito ahí en la pantalla las 10:48 y puta, la verdad es que parece que el Paulo es mucho más de despertarse temprano que yo, porque después de toda la actividad de ayer y de, onda, simplemente pasar la noche juntos en mi casa, él estaba de lo mejor pa levantarse en la mañana y prepararse para lo que viniera en el día. Yo, hueón, pa la cagá. O sea, no tan pa la cagá físicamente, y en realidad en una de esas estoy puro exagerando cuando digo que estoy pa la cagá; a lo que me refiero es que, puta, yo sé que lo he dicho mil veces y que se me ha pasado por la cabeza otras dos mil, pero la hueá es… es brígida po, hueón. Compartir la cama con el Paulo, como si fuésemos pareja, es raro. Es loco, como que se escapa de todos los parámetros que yo conocía. Pero es bonito igual y se siente como la hueá que tenía que ser. A mí me gusta despertarme sintiendo su olor en la almohada y puta, tampoco niego que abrir los ojos ahora hubiese sido harto más placentero si es que la cara de este hueón fuera la primera cosa que yo hubiese mirado.

Pero no po, el Paulito no estaba en la cama y yo me quedé pensando, chucha, capaz que este hueón haya pescado sus hueás y se haya ido, cara de raja, porque la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz apagada y él no se veía adentro. Me tuve que levantar, más por la curiosidad que por las ganas porque igual tenía pensado que podríamos haber tomado desayuno en la cama. A pata pelá fui no más y cuando me puse de pie caché recién que la puerta de la pieza estaba junta. Estiré la mano y la abrí y, pa mi sorpresa, el Paulo estaba ahí justo, parado en frente, en silencio, mirando unas fotos en la pared que yo no me acordaba cuáles eran exactamente.

— Paulo, ¿qué onda? —con su puro piyama andaba. Tenía el pelito desordenado y se le cayó un mechoncito encima de la frente cuando se dio vuelta pa mirarme.

No me respondió, pero eso me dio tiempo pa cachar cuál era el cuadro que el Paulo estaba mirando.

Chucha, el de la Pame.

A mí se me había olvidado. Cuando la Pame se quedó embarazada de la Rafa nosotros hicimos unas fotos profesionales, onda, con un fotógrafo y luces y toda la hueá. Tenía ella como 7 meses de embarazo, así que estaba bien gordita. Repetimos lo mismo con el embarazo de la Domi, pero en las fotos de la Dominga la Pame estaba más flaquita, tenía como 4 ó 5 meses no más y hueón, ahora que las vuelvo a mirar bien… la guatita de la Pame cuando estaba embarazada de la Domi era super chiquitita. Era muy tierna en verdad; cuando no tenía que jugar o ir a entrenar yo pasaba acostado cerca de ella, con mi cara en su guatita tratando de escuchar algo o de sentir a la Dominga moverse. Subió super poco de peso la Pame, me acuerdo, como 9 kilos, nada más. Era como si tuviera una mitad de pelota debajo de la ropa, no se le notaba nada. Y bueno, esas fotos que sacamos las imprimimos y las pusimos en un cuadro con las otras fotos del embarazo de la Rafa y las colgamos en el pasillo. Me gustaba tener hartas fotos por la casa, de hecho, hay caleta de otros marcos colgados por ahí.

Pero yo nunca pensé que el Paulo justo se iba a detener en ese. O bueno, en realidad no pensé que se iba a quedar viendo mis fotos con la Pame. Medio masoquista igual, ¿o no?

— Me levanté al baño y al final me terminé dando una vuelta por la casa. —respondió el Paulo, simplecito. No tenía ninguna mueca en la cara que me hiciera a mi tener alguna idea de lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza al mirar las fotos de la Pame esperando guagua y eso igual es raro, o sea, igual hubiese esperado que me dijera algo o, no sé… en una de esas el Paulo para esas hueás no es muy expresivo. Yo, medio curioso igual, caminé pa ponerme un poquito más cerca de él y el airecito que corre por entre los ventanales del fondo, que están medio abiertos, me da más frío que la chucha en los brazos. — Ya no podía dormir.

— Puta, yo esperaba que nos despertáramos juntos y tomáramos desayunito en la cama po, Paulo. —media vuelta se dio cuando le dije eso. Siguió mirando las fotos, pero ahora con su sonrisita de siempre en la cara. No anduve pensando más hueás. Puta, hueón, este hueón sonríe y a mí como que se me ilumina el mundo y no puedo como controlar las hueás que hago, en realidad es muy lamentable eso. Bien maraco me acerqué despacito y lo abracé de la cintura, por detrás. Le aspiré el olor que tiene, que es como de él no más, ahí, en su cuellito helado, porque puta que es rico, hueón… ¿Sabí cuál es la verdad más brígida? Que no es justo que alguien te haga sentir todas estas hueás. No es justo sentir tanto, por la chucha.

— Bueno, por ahí si me decís eso puedo volver a acostarme.

Su tonito culiao que no nos da tregua ni en la mañana; estar con el Paulo me hace tan feliz, hueón, me hace tanto bien y es una hueá que nunca acabo de entender por completo, como si la magnitud de lo que nos pasa fuera tanta, tan grande, que me desborda a mí no más, me sobrepasa, como si no estuviera hecho pa sentir tanto y me quedo ahí, como receptivo no más, abrazando lo que viene sin cachar qué chucha. Te amo, Paulo y me lo tengo que decir a mí mismo para encausar todo esto que siento, que me pasa, y el besito que le dejo en la mejilla, bien amarrado todavía a su cintura, pegado a su espalda, es como una vía de escape.

Tan maricona como suene esta hueá, me pasa que algunas veces creo que no voy a ser capaz de sentir tanto, de querer tanto y que, en una de esas, me rompo no más. Nos rompemos.

Pero bueno, no es momento pa pensar esas hueás, ¿cierto? Si todo está empezando bien. Casi todo. ¿Cierto, Paulo? Casi todo está bien y el Paulo parece que me respondiera sin preguntarle si quiera, cuando se apoya en mí, en mi abrazo, en mi pecho. Su espalda está fría… estai helado, hueón. ¿Qué seguí mirando? Cosita, ven, volvamos a meternos entre las sábanas, que en una cama pareciera que somos los únicos hueones que existen en el mundo y así todo es más fácil, te lo juro.

— Vamos —insistí en voz alta. La foto de la Pame, embarazada de la Rafa, es lo último que alcanzo a ver cuando suelto al Paulo y lo empujo de vuelta a la pieza. — Que hace frío acá.

Hay poco sol, está bien nublado en realidad, igual todos los días acá en diciembre son parecidos. Cuando me llevo al Paulo, arrastrándolo un poquito, escuchando esos ya, ya, ya, que se le salen, chistosos, me sigo preguntando, ¿qué estabai pensando, hueón? ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando viste las fotos de mi mujer? Filo igual, tampoco es como una idea muy bacán cuestionárselo así, de una y en la cara. En una de esas estoy medio dormido todavía igual, no sé. Ay, es terrible temprano y a este hueón se le ocurre andar paseándose por la casa…

De todas formas, me gusta la sensación que da andar a pies pelados por la alfombra, como que sentís cosquillas; andamos arrastrando los pies con el Paulo, bien pegados para acostarnos y ¿cachai la hueá en la que pienso? En la alfombra. No en lo frío que está él, no en lo rico que se siente su espalda en mi pecho, no en el culo que se le nota hasta con el piyama. En la alfombra. A veces pasa así igual, ¿o no? Cuando te empezai a enganchar de verdad, cuando te empezai a enamorar… O sea, el Paulo es bonito siempre, incluso así, sin ducharse, sin lavarse los dientes, despeinado, recién levantado y son esas las hueás que me pongo a apreciar, como la cotidianeidad de eso, las cuestiones chicas que te da la vida de pareja y que a veces uno no pesca demasiado, porque es rutina no más, porque las dai por sentadas.

Bueno, yo no puedo dar por sentadas muchas cosas en mi relación con el Paulo. ¡Si antes no teníamos ni relación! Entonces todo es super nuevo la verdad, todo es super loco, todo es como una hueá digna de admirar, incluso las hueás más chicas. Me hace gracia hasta ver al Paulo gatear por la cama para meterse adentro y taparse de nuevo, me hace gracia todo de él en verdad. Igual no se lo quiero decir, pa que después no se pase pa la punta; me acuesto al lado muy piola, muy como si no estuviese pensando nada en particular (pero, puta, yo siempre pienso todo) y el Paulo se deja abrazar por la espalda como siempre no más, como que te lo pide así, con esos quejiditos de gato que se pega por el calor de la cama, por lo suave de las sábanas, por la luz del cielo gris que se pasa igual entre la ventana. Hoy día no hay una vista tan bonita, no podemos ver tantas luces como ayer en la noche, pero ¿pa qué quiero eso yo, si acá en la cama tengo la mejor vista del mundo, la más linda?

Le tuve que dar al Paulo un beso en el hombro, hueón, como que tuve que. No me aguanté las ganas. ¿Qué recibí a cambio? Un ronroneo de mi gatito.

Qué día más lindo, hueón.

— ¿Por qué despertaste tan temprano? —me tiré a copuchento. Puta, tengo el olorcito de su cuello aquí, justo en mi nariz. Estamos bien cerca, bien pegados, con las piernas enredadas; el Paulo me tiene sujetas las manos. Somos los dos no más, hueón, solos, en una casa gigante y en una cama. Qué hueá más brígida.

— No sé, el jetlag, supongo. —el Paulo no me miró pa atrás cuando me dijo eso. No sonaba raro igual, sonaba como cansado un poco y esa hueá es entendible— Tampoco es tan temprano, eh, son casi las once ya.

— Temprano po, hueón —más temprano que la cresta. — Son los últimos días que me quedan de receso, tengo derecho a quedarme en la camita más rato —chucha, verdad. 24 de febrero hueón, el 3 de marzo de vuelta a los entrenamientos…

— ¿Sos más nocturno que mañanero?

Partimos.

Ay, Paulito. Tan curioso que me salió este hueón, como un gato no más, le hace honor siempre a su apodo secreto él. La pura curiosidad le hace darse vuelta, le hace moverse hasta que nos quedamos frente a frente, como tantas mañanas que hemos despertado juntos. ¿Tenemos otro cuestionario acaso, ahora? ¿Así como en Los Ángeles? ¿Sabí lo que tenemos que hacer un día, Paulo? Hacernos un collage, escribir nuestra historia, marcar los países en el mapa: Brasil, Estados Unidos, Italia, México… ¿a dónde nos iremos a ver después? ¿Cuándo en Chile, hueón? ¿Cuándo en Argentina? Se lo preguntaría todo, pero él ya lanzó la primera piedra.

— Nocturno, definitivamente —respondo y entonces sus ojitos. Su sonrisa. Me encanta cómo el Paulo es tan cabro chico y todo le sorprende, hueón, todo lo mira como si fuera nuevo, raro, pero bacán, único, algo que vale la pena conocer…— Soy responsable, ah, no creai que me retan a cada rato porque no llego a la hora a entrenar —hay que hacer la aclaración y nos reímos los dos. Siempre cerca, siempre compartiendo el mismo espacio, siempre respirando el mismo aire— Pero me cuesta levantarme temprano, me da lata. No me gusta.

La pura y santa verdad.

— En el colegio me iba la raja, pero puta, siempre llegaba justo a la hora porque me quedaba dormido. ¿Sabí qué? —pensé— esa es la hueá que más me carga de jugar a la pelota.

— ¿Levantarte temprano? —y pone esa cara el hueón, como burlesca, suya no más.

— Sí —la verdad es que sí— Me gusta más quedarme hasta tarde despierto, levantarme tarde igual al día siguiente… a veces siento que soy más productivo de noche que de día, igual.

El Paulo se ríe. Se ríe coqueto, como pícaro, y me da un beso y yo se lo contesto no más, nos damos un beso cagados de la risa. Ay, Paulo, ¿qué pasa por esa cabecita loca tuya?

— Sí, anoche fuiste bastante productivo la verdad.

Debería ponerme rojo, pero yo cacho que hace rato perdí esa capacidad con el Paulo. Todo se siente tan fácil con él, como que fluye tanto.

—¿Tú preferí levantarte temprano?

El Paulo asintió con la cabeza.

— Desde chico. No me gustaba mucho ir al colegio, pero no tenía problemas para madrugar —yo enarco las cejas. Mira tú— Cuando mi papá me llevaba a las infantiles de Instituto, en Córdoba, tenía que dormirme temprano y levantarme temprano para tener energía para el colegio, para el fútbol…

Yo lo quedo mirando, porque se le va apagando la voz de a poquito. El Paulo nunca me ha hablado mucho de su papá, no cara a cara al menos. Yo tampoco sé tanto; lo único que me contó esa vez por WhatsApp, cuando recién estábamos empezando, fue que había muerto cuando él tenía 15 y que le hacía falta. Y puta, viéndole esa carita, esos ojos que de repente ya no están mirando los míos, yo me doy cuenta de que le sigue doliendo.

— Una hora nos pegábamos de Laguna Verde hasta Córdoba —me contó, despacito y yo me mordí el labio—

— Pero valió la pena po, hueón. Mira a dónde estai ahora.

El Paulo levantó la mirada, lentito. Yo le dejé caer el brazo así, casualmente, encima de su cintura como me gusta, haciéndole peso, pa que sienta que yo estoy ahí, al lado suyo. Uno no es ciego y al Paulo hablar de su papá todavía le duele. Supongo que cuando tení realmente una buena relación con tu papá o puta, cuando la teníai, te emociona igual volver a decir su nombre, a contar las cosas que haciai con él o recordarlo no más… El Paulo, la verdad, es que expresa caleta sin la necesidad de hablar. Es algo en su cara, hueón, sus ojos, sus labios, cómo arruga las cejas, no sé, a veces siento que yo entiendo lo que él me quiere contar sin necesidad de que me hable de las hueás, sin que me pida las cosas con palabras y obvio esta es una de esas veces si, puta, Paulo, tus ojitos lindos cuándo se han quedado callados conmigo.

Pero lo terrible de esa hueá es entender, aceptar en una de esas, que uno es capaz de tener una conexión así con alguien. Que yo, Ángelo Sagal, soy capaz de tener una conexión a ese nivel, con otro hombre. Con un hueón que juega a la pelota igual que yo, Paulo Dybala se llama. Que parece que lo leo no más, como los libros que me leo cuando estoy de vacaciones y que lo entiendo igual, así de fácil, como se me daba matemáticas en el colegio. A veces me gustaría volver unos años atrás, pensar mejor las cosas, plantearme otro futuro. Uno distinto, afuera, diferente. Uno que no me hiciera ganar la plata que gano ahora y que no me hiciera tener una casa como esta. Uno más simple, más feliz por ahí. A veces siempre en realidad, cuando estoy con el Paulo.

¿A ti igual, hueón? ¿Un poquito por lo menos?

— Si soy futbolista es por él.

Parece que sí, ah.

Esa hueá me sacó una sonrisa. Apuesto a que, a pesar de todo, tú igual hubiesei querido otra cosa, Paulo.

— Debe estar super orgulloso de ti, donde esté. —le digo igual.

Su mano está helada, super helada y a mí me hace cerrar los ojos, pero un poquito no más, porque mi cara todavía está caliente y el contraste, hueón, es como eléctrico.

El Paulo no me contesta. Me sonríe, como siempre, porque la mejor respuesta del Paulo, a lo que sea entre nosotros, es una sonrisa. Somos demasiado amor como para que no seamos capaz de mostrarnos eso, ¿cierto? Así, con gestos que se nos escapan no más. Siempre fuimos gestos no más.

— ¿Me dijiste que te iba bien en el colegio? —después de un silencio que en realidad se me hace bien cómodo, el Paulo atina a cambiar el tema.

Bueno, si estamos con esas, te he dicho muchas cosas yo en realidad.

— ¡Sí! —capaz que me emociono y esa hueá hace que el Paulo se ría, suavecito no más, con sus ojos achinados, con sus dientecitos blancos. Te podría mirar todo el día, hueón, te juro y no me cansaría. Pero filo, estamos hablando de mí— Sí, super bien. Yo terminé cuarto medio y salí con promedio 6,7. El mejor del curso po, hueón, primer lugar.

Y no es mentira, ah. Siempre fui bueno pal estudio la verdad; no era que yo me esforzara caleta o que anduviera encerrado en la casa estudiando todos los días, a mí se me daba fácil no más. Tenía que compatibilizar las clases igual después con las inferiores de Rangers, pero en verdad nunca se me hizo difícil. Me iba bien no más, retenía todo, aprendía rápido. Hay hueones que eran flojos a cagar en el colegio aquí en el mundo del fútbol. Sin ganas de pelar, el Alexis con cuéa terminó el colegio. Yo, hueón, me siento orgulloso igual de decir que el fútbol no era la única hueá a la que me podía dedicar, que no era pa lo único que servía.

— ¡Mirá vos! El primero de la clase —¿No me creí, Paulo? — ¿Y qué materia te gustaba más?

— Matemáticas —de una.

— ¿Matemáticas?

¿Por qué todo el mundo hace la misma pregunta cuando se los digo, hueón?

— Sí, hueón, matemáticas. Me iba la raja en todo lo que tuviera números. Física igual, tenía en física y en matemática un 6,8 de promedio. Mira, yo cacho que hubiese podido llegar al 7 en matemáticas, pero la vieja culiá de la profe me tenía terrible mala.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó riendo— ¿Por qué te tenía mala si te iba bien?

— Es que yo cacho que a ella le gustaban los hueones participativos, los que andaban levantando la mano a cada rato… los chupa picos, ¿cachai? —le dije piola, como secreto. Es feo hablar mal de las mujeres, pero las cosas como son— Y yo no era así. Yo no era el preferido de nadie cachai, no le andaba haciendo la pata a ningún profe. Yo iba a clases, hacía las tareas, daba las pruebas, buenas notas y chao. No me gustaba lucirme.

Puro silencio hueón, silencio de ese denso como cuando las personas te quieren agarrar pal hueveo.

— ¿Qué? —lo enfrenté. El Paulo, hueón, aguantándose la risa— ¿Qué, no me creí? ¡Si es verdad, hueón!

— ¡Es que no podés!

— ¿No puedo qué?

— No podés ser tan perfecto.

¿Qué nombre le poní a esa sensación culiá, terrible, que te viene por la guata, que es como un calambre, como si se te moviera todo adentro y que te deja después como hueón, sonriendo, queriendo tener más de ella al mismo tiempo que pedís, por favor, que la hueá pare?

— No pasa ná, yo no soy perfecto…

Si le pudiera poner un nombre, yo cacho que la llamaría Paulo, no más.

— Fachero, buena persona, buen jugador, buen papá, y ahora más encima inteligente. ¿Vos sos real o sos, no sé, un espía o un periodista? ¿Vas a saber todos mis secretos y después los vas a vender al mejor postor?

Paulo, qué chucha.

— Vo’ veí mucha tele, hueón.

Nos cagamos de la risa los dos y la sensación de mierda que me da en la guata de repente me hace disfrutar.

— ¿De verdad pensai que yo alguna vez te voy a cagar?

El Paulo parpadeó despacito, su sonrisa se fue deshaciendo, hasta que quedó entre nosotros la pura mirada tierna que tiene él. Yo puedo sentir su nariz encima de la mía, estamos tan cerca que con apenas un empujón lograría darle un beso.

— Mm-mm —me respondió— No.

— Sabí que yo no te voy a hacer sufrir, ¿cierto?

— Si sé —y sus labios vienen de nuevo, se cierra, se juntan, pa puro sonreírme a mí.

Estoy más cagado que la cresta.

— Voy a hacer que esa sonrisa se quede pa siempre, Paulo. Te lo juro.

Ni una promesa al aire más, sabí. Ni una. El Paulo me da un beso y esta hueá es, probablemente, la cuestión más sincera que hemos hecho en una cama y nunca me puede gustar menos, siempre va al alza, siempre se siente como algo que echai tanto de menos, como algo a lo que querí volver siempre. Nos separamos por puro que nos dan ganas de respirar no más, porque sé que si pudiéramos nos pasaríamos la vida así, juntitos, pegados de la boca, fundidos.

Nuestros labios suenan cuando se dejan de tocar. Es el sonido más lindo, hueón.

— ¿De verdad encontrai que yo soy perfecto?

— Lejos el mejor con el que estuve.

— Ah, chucha, estuviste con varios entonces. —Mierda.

— ¡No! —su risa también es el sonido más bonito— No con muchos hombres, en realidad. —en realidad a mí esas hueás no me importan, Paulo. Si ahora estai conmigo, si soy yo al que le acabai de dar un beso—

— Igual da lo mismo, ah. —y se lo digo a él, en voz alta.

— No tengo mucha experiencia.

— ¡Ya! ¡Esa no te la creí ni tú po, hueón!

— ¿Quién te creés que soy? —me increpa haciéndose el enojado, pero, guachito, conmigo esas hueás no sirven.

— El hueón que me enamoró, eso creo que erí.

Lo veo morderse el labio, mirándome a los ojos. ¿Está bien igual po, cierto? Ser sincero. Yo también quiero que él sea sincero.

— Lejos el mejor —repite despacio. Yo sonrío.

— No hay mucho con quién comparar igual…

El Paulo se encogió de hombros.

— Hubo un pibe en Córdoba, cuando yo era chico y vivía en la pensión. Cuando recién me empecé a atrever… a ser yo mismo, ¿me entendés? Pero fue un par de veces nada más y a escondidas. Después hubo otro chico cuando jugaba en Palermo; secreto también, pero ninguno duró. Y luego vino lo de Cristiano y luego te conocí a vos.

4 hueones. Yo no me sentí capaz de responder.

— Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes. —dijo apenas.

— Yo también pienso en eso a veces —fue una confesión— En lo diferente que hubiese sido si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, años atrás.

— ¿Te imaginás? Sin fútbol, sin fama, sin todo el mundo encima. Vos y yo solamente.

— Pero te gusta el fútbol po, hueón. —yo me las arreglé para sonreír, pero el Paulo no me imitó— 

— Tenia una pelota en los pies casi antes de nacer. Mi papá quería que mis hermanos fueran futbolistas, ¿sabés? Al final el único que lo logró fui yo.

— Pa mi fue como natural también. Venía de familia futbolera; de parte de mi vieja, de mi viejo, mis tíos, mis abuelos… ¿otra cosita que tenemos en común? —ahí el Paulo se ríe. Tanta intimidad entre nosotros, tanta complicidad… como si nuestros pechos estuvieran abiertos—

— Si no hubieses nacido en una familia que le gusta el fútbol, ¿qué hubieras sido?

¿Feliz?

No lo pensé mucho. Yo en verdad siempre he tenido clara la vida mía sin la pelota.

— Hubiera estudiado algo con números… hubiera ido a la universidad, de más, de más que me daba el puntaje. Alguna ingeniería quizá, economía, algo con física. Me gusta mirar el cielo, ¿sabí? Tan hueona como suene esa hueá.

No, dijo el Paulo muy despacito. Muy cerca, como si no quisiera que nadie nos escuchara; acarició mi nariz con la punta de la suya, juntó su frente con la mía. Lo vi cerrar sus ojos y yo lo respiré entero. Tu olor, Paulo, tu olor…

— Pero gracias al fútbol te conocí po, hueón.

Eso lo hizo sonreír otra vez.

— El fútbol te da todo y te lo quita todo, ¿no? Al mismo tiempo…

Yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y tu papá sabía, Paulo? —sus ojos de gato ahora bien abiertos mirándome. Su respiración pausada. ¿Qué hora es? ¿No pasa el tiempo cuando estamos juntos en una cama? ¿Qué daríamos, Paulo, por poder quedarnos así para siempre? — ¿Sabía que a ti no te gustaban las mujeres?

Nos quedamos callados un ratito.

— Nunca se lo dije así, de forma textual. Nunca lo confesé. —sonriendo me lo dijo. A pesar de todo, ¿cachai? — Pero yo creo que sabía, porque yo siempre fui un poquito distinto.

Un poquito distinto…

— No me conoció ninguna novia, ¿sabés? Tampoco salí con muchas chicas. Me fui a Italia con una, con Antonella, por ahí escuchaste de ella… fue real nuestra relación, pero no fui un muy buen tipo con Anto. Quise probar en ese tiempo, quise creer que podía mirar a las pibas y no a los pibes. Pensaba que necesitaba una novia para encajar…

Seguí’ pensándolo todavía, ¿o no?

— Claramente no funcionó.

El Paulo y yo nos quedamos mirando a la cara por segundos, sin decir nada más, sin contestarnos, sin hablarnos, viéndonos solamente y yo miro sus ojos, tan verdes, sus pestañas largas, tan bonitas, y pienso, puta, yo he pasado por caleta de hueás en mi vida y me doy cuenta de que el Paulo también lo ha hecho y tenemos tantas cosas en común y otras en las que no nos parecemos nada, pero eso a mí me hace no más darme cuenta de que los dos pasamos por tantas cuestiones, caminamos tanto, soportamos tantas hueás para al final encontrar un poquito de paz. Y es super irónico la verdad que ese poquito de paz que parece que nos ha sido esquivo toda la vida lo llegamos a hallar aquí, en el otro, en la soledad de una cama, en la oscuridad de una pieza, después de quemar todo lo que se nos interpuso en el camino para alcanzar la paz que buscamos toda la vida.

Como si en nuestros brazos estuviésemos seguros, como si el estar juntos fuera todo lo que buscamos por tanto tiempo. Capaz que yo busqué esta hueá, este sentimiento, toda mi existencia y puta, el Paulo venía en la misma dirección tratando de encontrar algo, que no estábamos muy seguros de qué era, pero que lo encontramos en cuanto nos miramos ese día en el túnel allá en Brasil. Y yo ya no quiero volver a perder eso, no quiero seguir buscando algo que siento que ya encontré. No quiero volver a sentir que me falta algo. No quiero que me falte el Paulo

Tengo ganas de abrazarlo. De abrazarlo muy fuerte y de no soltarlo más y eso hago, lo estrecho entre mis brazos, así de cerca como estamos, lo cubro con mi cuerpo, lo dejo acurrucarse en mi pecho y nos quedamos así, muy juntos y muy callados, respirando el olor del otro, disfrutando el calor del otro y yo me atrevo a dejarle un beso en el pelo y el Paulo se atreve a suspirar y todo, hueón, todo lo bueno de este mundo está acá, entre nosotros.

Yo sé que el Paulo piensa lo mismo, me puedo dar cuenta en el momento en que le dejo un beso en la frente y lo miro a los ojos. Yo veo amor no más. Nunca deji de mirarme con amor, ¿ya? Pienso en silencio, sentándome en la cama. Cuando doy vuelta la cabeza para ver qué hora es no me sorprendo: veinticinco para las doce. Y bueno, ¿qué apuro tenemos? No hay apuros ya. Las doce, la una, las dos, las tres… qué importa. El Paulo no se va hoy día ni se va mañana ni pasado; él se sienta en la cama igual, refregándose la cara con las manos. Yo lo miro no más, miro a mi gatito siempre, hasta que ahí, en la monotonía de nuestra vida, le suena su guatita, de pura hambre, y los dos nos cagamos de la risa, el Paulo un poquito más por la vergüenza. Estai flaco hueón, necesitai comer.

(Ayer, cuando le dije que estaba gordito, era una mentira no más).

— Parece que alguien tiene hambre —suelto yo y el Paulo me ve como pidiéndome disculpas. — ¿Qué quieres comer para el desayuno?

Sentado como indio en la cama, el Paulito está con su pantalón de piyama subido hasta casi las rodillas.

— Lo que tengas, cualquier cosa está bien. —Cosita… no me digai esas cosas, ¿no veí que yo no me aguanto? Le robo un beso, chiquitito, pero beso robado al fin y al cabo porque yo no puedo con su ternura ni con esa sonrisa que me da siempre después de besarnos.

Como que no puedo con tanto amor en realidad.

— ¿No te tinca una paila de huevo? —atino y el Paulo niega con la cabeza, riéndose. — ¿Paltita, quesito, jamón, frutita? —sigo, apretándole con el dedo las costillas, los brazos, pa que se ría con ganas, pa que sea feliz de verdad.

El Paulo lo hace, como cabro chico lo hace, sonriéndome y riéndose como si eso fuera lo único que sabe hacer y me dice que sí con la cabeza y yo me uno a su risa, porque qué bien está mi vida en este momento. Somos dos hueones sentados en las sábanas de una cama, un 24 de febrero, despiertos recién, juntos, pero con toda la vida por delante. En estas cuatro paredes somos nosotros, Ángelo Sagal y Paulo Dybala, pero esos nombres no significan nada. No son nada, hueón. Son nadie. Son lo que quieran ser en realidad y, hoy día, yo quiero ser el hueón que esté al lado del Paulo.

Y estoy seguro de que el Paulo también quiere lo mismo.

— Está perfecto —sí, Paulo. Está perfecto.

— Ya, espérame acá entonces pa traer el desayuno. —me levanté con el corazón como retumbando en el pecho. Agarré las pantuflas, me las puse y el Paulo se quedó sentado ahí, mirándome no más. Antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta me dio por darme vuelta. Ni siquiera es necesario prender la luz, yo te siento no más— Te amo, Paulo. —le digo.

2 hueones no más, 2 hueones que se atrevieron a ser felices, aunque eso les cueste la vida.

— Yo también te amo, Ángelo.

Bajé la escalera lento. Un peldaño, después otro, de a uno no más, cuando en general yo me voy de dos en dos corriendo. No tenía ganas, estaba como cansado, como cuando tení el cuerpo malo y en verdad a veces creo que eso me pasa por pensar tanto no más, así que pongo mi mente en blanco o trato, al menos, mientras dejo el queso y el jamón en los platos, pongo después el agua para el café, pelo la palta, sirvo las tazas, tuesto el pan, hago los huevos… A mí me cuesta caleta, siempre estoy pensando un montón de hueás al mismo tiempo, super dispersas, pero desde que conocí al Paulo como que todo se encausa al final en él; ¿como cuando dicen que todos los caminos llevan a Roma? Pa mí es que todos los pensamientos me llevan al Paulo. Debo estar bien cagao, ¿o no? Más que la chucha.

Si mira, aquí estoy, buscando una bandeja para llevarle desayuno a la cama po, hueón y ni siquiera me lo cuestiono cuando la agarro, yo la agarro no más, pongo las cuestiones encima, es como una hueá que me hace bien y que me gusta hacer y me digo eso, me lo repito mientras subo las escaleras de vuelta, mientras camino por el pasillo para que la culpa sea menos cada día, cada vez y puta, en verdad me doy cuenta de que esa hueá es cada vez un poquito más cierta porque yo entro a la pieza y el Paulo me mira y nos sonreímos y yo admiro su carita hueón, lo admiro a él y lo que siento es mucho más amor que culpa.

Quiero confiar en que cada vez va a ser mucho más amor que culpa.

— ¿Y? ¿Listo para probar el mejor desayuno que hai tomado en tu vida? —le pregunto pa despejarme la cabeza. El Paulo me sonríe, feliz, yo lo veo dejar el control de la tele en la cama y recién ahí me doy cuenta de que había prendido la tele. Esto lo cuento muy piola, pero me gusta la manera en que el Paulo empieza a hacer suyas mis cosas…

— Mmm, qué rico se ve todo eso —me murmura incorporándose y, chucha, yo pienso, qué rico te veí tú, pero esa hueá no se la digo. Puras sonrisas yo no más, abriendo las patas de la bandeja pa dejarla en el cubrecama. Igual en vez de comer este desayuno, me comería al Paulo.

— Podemos comer la fruta después, si querí. Igual creí que era mucho. —contigo po, hueón, tengo pa rato.

— Con esto basta —de ahí me miró— ¿O querés que me ponga más gordo de lo que estoy?

A su coqueteo le respondo con un beso en la carita. Ay, Paulo, yo te querría como sea.

— ¿Qué estabai viendo? —miré la tele. El Paulo se encogió de hombros; agarró un pan tostado y la cuchara de palo del huevo y, hueón, puta que se ve bonito comiendo, hasta comiendo es lindo este hueón. ¿Después decimos que el perfecto soy yo?

— Nada, haciendo zapping. —Masticando el pan el Paulo agarra el control de nuevo. Yo lo miro no más, lo dejo hacer y él cambia los canales, se pasea por toda la tele. Vemos un pastor alemán de repente, corriendo—¡Mirá! —apunta el Paulito— Yo cuando chico tenía un perro de la misma raza. Rocky se llamaba; se murió de viejito.

Le sonreí. Me gusta cuando empezamos a decirnos cosas así, cuando nos empezamos a conocer tan de la nada. Fluimos no más, nos viene natural…

— Yo también tenía una perrita en mi casa, Sami se llamaba. Era una maltés —le cuento, después de tomar un sorbo de café. El Paulo me mira atento, siempre atento. — O sea, mis papás todavía la tienen en la casa, en Talca. Yo siempre quise tener un perro mío igual, me hubiera gustado también que las niñas se criaran con perritos. A mí me encantan los perros —esa hueá no es mentira. Si fuera por mí, mi casa estaría llena de perros— Pero a la Pame no le gustan.

El Paulo sopló el café, muy caliente para él me imagino. De ahí se tomó un sorbito y le dio otra mascada a su pan y cuando tragó, me dijo, de una:

— A mí sí me gustan los perros.

Hueás que te dejan pensando.

Algunas veces me gustaría atinar más luego.

Pero sabí, es bacán pasar el resto del día sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente ninguno tiene que irse a ningún lado. Te da tiempo para disfrutar más las cosas sencillas, pa hablar más de cerca, para ir conociéndonos. Siempre que el Paulo y yo nos juntamos nos contamos cosas nuevas y hoy día no es diferente; a mí me gusta verlo hablar mientras se mueve, mientras camina de aquí para allá, mientras baja la escalera y se lleva las cosas que ocupamos para lavarlas. Yo lo observo no más, lo escucho hablar fuerte mientras hago la cama y hueón, como que no me canso de saber que esto está pasando de verdad y me quedo admirándolo, disfrutando su voz grave y sí, a todo le digo que sí, sí, hueón, feliz de escuchar tu historia en Instituto, feliz de verte lavar la loza, feliz de saber el nombre de tu mamá, de tu papá, de tus hermanos, de tus cuñadas, de tus sobrinos.

Nos bañamos juntos, entramos a la ducha y nos quedamos debajo del agüita calentita como por media hora, ¿por qué nos apuraríamos? Si hoy día el tiempo no corre pa nosotros. Nos fuimos en puros besos, en puras caricias, las manos que se me resbalaban por las curvas del Paulo como que no podían tener suficiente de su cuerpo, hueón, de su piel suave, lampiña. Culiamos calladitos; el Paulo con su frente pegada a la cerámica, afirmándose con sus manos ahí pa no resbalarse con cada metida que le pegaba. Pero cuidadosa igual, de a poquito, suavecito, ni ahí estaba con hacérselo duro altiro, ¿pa qué? Si anoche no más lo hicimos y yo no quiero que el Paulo ande después dolorido. Tirar en la ducha es de las hueás más ricas, fijo, el calorcito del agua, hueón, del cuerpo, el olor del shampoo, del jabón, los gemidos que se mezclaban con el ruido del agua que nos caía en las cabezas…

Tuvimos que pegarnos doble duchada en todo caso, pero el Paulo salió igual de lindo, con su pelito mojado y la toalla en la cintura, radiante como siempre y nos reímos los dos lavándonos los dientes, jugueteando en el baño. ¿Qué hora habrá sido en ese momento? La una casi, ¿las dos? Me daba lo mismo en realidad si, hueón, no hay de qué preocuparse ahora. Ahora nadie se va. Ahora no hay un final. Después de ocho meses no son 2 noches no más que podemos pasar juntos, son las que el Paulo quiera y por ahí, después, en una de esas, quién sabe hueón, tal vez las cosas se nos dan de una manera que al final ya no tenemos que contarlas.

Pero pico, en verdad pa qué pensar en esas hueás, la idea es disfrutar el ahora. La idea es vestirnos tan pajeros, con los ojitos del Paulo curiosos mirándome aquí y allá mientras me paseo en pelota por el pasillo pa sacar ropa desde mi pieza. La idea es hacer el almuerzo sin tener idea de qué chucha cocinar, pero buscando alguna receta en Google y cagarnos de la risa porque, puta, parece que hasta en la cocina a los dos se nos quema el arroz. La idea es pasar la tarde en el patio, en los columpios, tirarse unos amagues con la pelota, conversar de la vida, contarnos historias, pelar sin mala intención a nuestros compañeros, a los profes, acostarnos en el pasto, sentir el frío, abrazarnos ahí, en medio del verde no más del jardín de mi casa, con las hojas de los árboles moviéndose alrededor. Abrazarnos hasta que se nos mezclen los olores, hasta que el único olor que tenga el Paulo encima sea el de mi perfume.

Y fue una tarde bien linda, que empezamos a cerrar mirando las luces del puente que ya se habían prendido pa hacer que la vista desde mi patio fuera otra. Entramos a la casa, como bailando. Pusimos la calefacción, nos acostamos en el sillón del living. Una hueá demasiado simple, hueón, demasiado casera y rutinaria. El Paulo no quiso jugar Play, quiso ver un capítulo de una serie que le gusta, Peaky Blinders y puta, aquí entre nos yo creo que mi guachito la ve más porque los protagonistas son encachados que porque tenga muy buena trama, pero pa qué decirle eso, si estaba terrible de metido ahí con la tele. Yo aproveché de mirar el celular mientras lo tenía al Paulo apoyado en la guata, contándome alguna hueá de la serie que en realidad a mí no me importaba mucho. No tenía ningún mensaje de mi mujer (ex mujer en verdad), ninguna foto de las niñitas, nada que me dijera cómo estaban, si es que preguntaban por mí, si ya sabían todo lo que estaba pasando…

Yo he tenido hartas ganas igual de llamar a la Pame, de escuchar las voces de las niñas, de ver fotos, de saber que están bien, de puta, decirles que las quiero, explicar la situación, no sé, estar seguro de que las niñitas me siguen queriendo igual que antes y que no están enojadas conmigo porque su mamá y yo nos separamos. No sé cómo les habrá contado las cosas la Pame, no sé qué les habrá dicho y esa incertidumbre es cuática porque al fin y al cabo cuando volvamos a vernos (porque obvio que nos vamos a volver a ver en algún momento, ¿o no? Son mis hijas, yo soy su papá, tengo derecho a visitas por último, no sé, a pasar tiempo con ellas) no puedo saber a qué me voy a enfrentar y cómo voy a afrontarlo. Qué cosas les voy a decir, qué razones les voy a dar, van a preguntar, obvio, van a querer saber cosas…

Me he aguantado de todas formas. La Pame no quiere que yo la llame y tiene razones de sobra, así que, puta, yo he respetado esa hueá. Pero llega un momento en que igual es difícil y, no sé, no me gusta hacer como que no pasa nada porque sigue pasando todo. Obvio que quiero estar con mis hijas, obvio que quiero saber de ellas y el chat de la Pame en el WhatsApp sigue sin mensajes desde hace como 2 semanas. Por lo menos no me ha bloqueado, hueón, pero esa hueá no es suficiente.

Puede que yo me haya quedado pensando harto eso porque cuando el Paulo terminó de ver unos capítulos de su serie y se puso a preguntarme si me había gustado o no yo no supe qué responderle. Igual, el Paulo siempre es piola y obvio que se fijó en que yo estaba con mi celular en la mano entonces debe haberse imaginado, creo yo, que tal vez estaba hablando con la Pame o esperando algo de ella. No me insistió, tampoco se puso a cuestionarme si estaba chateando con la Pame sí o no. Yo tampoco lo ando paqueando con la Oriana e igual, a veces, yo creo que el Paulo siempre va a sentir que la Pame es como una pared o un tema que él no tiene que tocar y por eso le cuesta tanto referirse a ella o preguntarme de ella y aunque trata de que no se le note, hueón, yo se lo noto igual.

Pero filo, la hueá tampoco fue grave. El Paulo igual estuvo chateando y conversando, no sé si con su mamá o con la Oriana o con algún amigo, yo tampoco soy copuchento como para sapear ni tan celoso pa andarlo paqueando y preguntándole que con quién habla o deja de hablar. Como a las siete y media me puse a preparar la once, el Paulo se quedó sentado en el sillón. Puta, la verdad es que a pesar de no haber hecho onda nada durante la tarde como que se nos va el tiempo a tal nivel que el queque que le prometí hacerle al Paulo, pa mostrar mis dotes en la repostería, puta, va a tener que esperar otro día más no más. Además, hueón, yo tampoco estaba pa andar gastando mucho tiempo y ya me demoro harto lavando la loza. No le quería decir al Paulo, porque igual me da un poquito de plancha, pero hoy día también dan el Festival y sale la Mon Laferte… y, bueno, a mí me gusta ella, onda, sus canciones, así que igual no quería andar demorándome mucho porque ni ahí con perderme el show.

Por eso cuando terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a regalonear a puros besitos y abrazos en la salita que yo tengo llena de cojines al lado del ventanal, bajando la escalerita de la entrada, y el Paulo se puso cariñoso, con su boquita en mi cuello, toqueteándome como quien no quiere la cosa por entre mi camisa, igual me cuesta a mí hacerlo a un lado, pero lo hago, porque puta, en mis planes no está culiar esta noche. Y harto que a mí me encantan las caritas que pone cuando no cacha algo, como no entendiendo bien por qué alguien lo rechazaría y bueno, yo en realidad igual creo que eso es bien poco posible, pero qué le vamos a hacer, siempre he tenido bastante fuerza de voluntad la verdad. Ángelo, qué onda, me preguntó el Paulito, viéndome con esos ojitos, hueón, haciéndome puchero con esos labios ricos y, puta mi amor, te juro que no es porque no me calentí, pero ¿déjame ver a mi cantante favorita hoy día por fa?

— ¿Te acordai que ayer te dije que estaban dando el festival?

— Sí, sí me acuerdo, ¿por qué? —obvio que se acordaba, el Paulo y yo siempre nos acordamos de todo.

— Es que cacha que hoy día está un cantante que me gusta y sale de los primeros y va a empezar luego y tú sabí que cuando nos ponemos así la hueá es pa largo…

Eso lo hizo reír, imagino yo que porque no es nada mentira. Igual me gané unos besitos en el cuello por la honestidad.

— O sea, igual podríamos tirar al ritmo de la música, pero quiero escuchar las canciones, ¿sabí? —el hueón no me contestó eso, me abrazó no más. Ahí, tirados en los cojines y mirando la noche por el ventanal. Esa piececita es mi parte favorita de toda la casa.

— ¿Quién es? Cómo para saber qué tipo de música te gusta.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando nos empezamos a contar cositas así de nosotros? —No, no se lo había dicho. Lo apretujé más cerca, que me tenía abrazado del pecho y con un brazo encima; hasta me atreví a darle un beso en la frente y el Paulo lo único que hizo fue suspirar.

— Es que quiero saber todo de vos.

Que me gustó escuchar esa hueá… Yo a veces pensaba que a mí no más me daban esas sensaciones de querer como conocer al Paulo entero, saber todo de él, volverme experto, no sé, aprendérmelo de memoria, saberlo todo, adentro y afuera y puta que es lindo saber que no erí el único, que esa persona a la que querí como tener entero quiere hacer lo mismo contigo, ¿sí o no? Lo más rico hueón de haberme enamorado del Paulo es saber que soy correspondido así, con la misma intensidad.

Pero bueno, la hueá es que al final igual tuve que confesarle que era la Mon Laferte a la que quería ver y de verdad que no es por ser onda prejuicioso o por ahí medio machista… si me imagino que con todo lo que he vivido con este hueón bien poco sentido tiene seguir con las malas costumbres de antes, pero no es como que llegai y decí que te gusta la música de ese tipo. O sea, no es lo típico. Bueno, en verdad lo típico como que ya cada vez va siendo menos parte de mi vida igual. Puta, al final cuando le dije el Paulo él me respondió que algo la cachaba y yo tampoco le comenté mucho más, fue una hueá como “ya, sorprendamos al Paulito con los temas cebolleros de esta mina que hasta en concierto he visto”.

Y así fue po, hueón, el Paulo a nada me dice que no y ahora los dos estamos aquí, en la misma pieza de ayer, viendo el Festival y escuchando la primera canción del show, acostados en la cama comiéndonos un paquete de galletas porque, hueón, 2 días y nos hemos desbandado. O sea, se supone que nosotros tenemos que comer bien porque jugamos a la pelota y por los entrenamientos y toda la hueá, pero qué chucha, hueón, estamos a puros dulces. De aquí, salimos con un par de kilitos más sí o sí, pero bueno, ¿no dicen que ese es el amor? ¿Engordar juntos? ¿O esa es una excusa muy penca no más pa comer como chanchos? Como sea, a los dos no creo que nos importe mucho o puta, parece que el Paulo no está muy ahí, si se termina una galleta y altiro saca otra.

— Sabés que nunca me imaginé que te gustaría esta música —me dijo el hueón, masticando su galletita de chuby. Yo lo quedé mirando, ¿esta es otra de esas cosas misteriosas que se suelta el Paulo, como cuando ayer me dijo que tenía cara de diferente cuando me vio por primera vez?

— ¿Qué onda? ¿Te imaginaste que me gustaba el reggaetón? O sea, me gusta, pero igual uno tiene sus debilidades por ahí…

El Paulo me mira, tiene miguitas de galleta en los labios.

— Vos sos una caja de sorpresas, Ángelo. —como que se me calentó la cara… — Pero con puras sorpresas buenas —aclaró con su sonrisa bonita, con su sonrisa feliz y me dio un beso, suavecito en los labios y con sabor a galletas, de fondo sonando Amor Completo mientras no se nos cansan las bocas y, ¿es que sabí qué Paulo? No hay nada mejor que probar un primer beso y más de ti; sentir tu calorcito encima, el olor tuyo, hueón, cuando estoy contigo te juro que veo tantos colores que yo cacho que todos mis sentidos estallarán de tanto amarte…

Estoy dedicándole canciones ya al hueón, ¿cachai cómo es la hueá entre nosotros?

Pero puta que se siente rico irse a la cresta con el Paulo. Como que este hueón en realidad no puede ser mejor compañía pa todas las situaciones y te hace que al final lo único que tengai en la cabeza sea él y su carita linda, su olor rico, su vocecita, su ternura… A nosotros se nos pasa el tiempo, pasa la música, pasan las canciones, una por una, y yo lo sostengo, apegadito a mi pecho, amarrado cerca, comentándole que hasta he ido a un par de conciertos de esta mina acá en México y que por ahí, algún día, podríamos ir juntos, ¿no te tinca? ¿Quedarnos ahí, con la música en vivo, ronroneando en el palco, juntitos, abrazándote de la cintura como te gusta?

Y entre medio de la música, hueón, de la noche, nosotros puras sonrisas y en apenas un murmullo, bajito, pa no molestar a La Trenza que sigue sonando, yo oigo la voz del Paulo cerquita de mi oído, siento su respiración en mi mejilla y sí, algún día, ¿te imaginás? Con toda la gente mirando… Con toda la gente mirando, con toda la gente hablando, con toda la gente apuntándonos con el dedo, con toda la gente riéndose, con el peso de toda la gente encima. Yo lo miré a los ojos. El closet es más seguro, ¿o no? En verdad te da como esa sensación de falsa seguridad… Esconderse hasta que un día te encuentren, rezando que ese día ojalá no llegue nunca.

Cuando me pongo a pensar esta hueá, cuando me pongo a darle vueltas, siempre encuentro algo hueón, siempre, que me hace darme cuenta de que tan perfecto como se siente estar con el Paulo así, acostados juntos, hundidos el uno en el otro, igual algún día se va a acabar y voy a tener que renunciar a la única sensación en mi vida que me ha hecho sentir pleno y feliz de verdad. Y la pienso, hueón, la analizo, trato de encontrarle la razón y no puedo porque puta que es injusta esa hueá; no soy capaz de superar lo injusto que es que sentir lo que sentimos esté prohibido. Puta que es injusto renunciar al amor que tení por alguien, alguien que te quiere igual, que te ama igual, hueón, ¿sabí lo raro que es eso? ¿Querer y que te quieran con la misma intensidad? Eso no se encuentra todos los días, eso no lo encuentra todo el mundo y no es justo tener que dejarlo ir por el puto mundo en el que vivimos, porque en el ambiente de mierda en el que decidimos estar esa hueá no existe, ese amor se calla, se esconde, se niega porque da vergüenza y porque está mal.

¿De verdad es tan malo sentir lo que sentimos, es tan malo hacer lo que estamos haciendo?

La mano del Paulo me toma la mía, enredamos los dedos, me vuela los pensamientos, me hace sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca, ese apriete en el pecho que duele, pero duele porque así es no más, porque algo tan grande y tan profundo tiene que doler. Me mira a la cara, me acaricia con sus yemas; Paulo, hueón, yo no podría dejar de mirarte, yo no quiero dejar de mirarte… Las cuecas que suenan en la tele se van yendo de a poquito, empieza el sonido triste de una guitarra. Dejaría, capaz, esa sensación de seguridad solo por poder conocer la sensación de ser libre de verdad.

_Cinco minutos…_

Apenas cinco minutos.

Y yo sonrío.

La voz ahí, suave, el ruido de la guitarra, el grito de la gente en la tele… me hace inspirar profundo, cerrar los ojos y cuando los abro, un poco asustado (tontamente) de que ya me toque despertar de esto que me está pasando, el Paulo sigue a mi lado, su mano sigue apretando la mía, su piel sigue rozando mi cuerpo.

_No te vayas tan pronto de mí._

— Escucha bien esta canción, Paulo —le digo, es como una confesión. Con la guata apretada, con el corazón retumbando— Te la dedico.

¿Nadie le había dedicado alguna vez una canción? A mí se me pasa esa pregunta por la cabeza, de solo ver sus ojitos grandes, tan verdes, tan abiertos mirando los míos, como si yo fuera algo raro, algo nuevo, algo que él no cacha muy bien, alguna hueá que nunca pensó que iba a existir, pero que le encanta y que ya no puede dejar de mirar… Todas esas cosas que el Paulo siente, yo las siento igual y a veces creo que ni es necesario decirlas, porque están en su mente, con puro mirarme no más.

La canción se va en guitarra, un ritmo suavecito, con la voz de la Mon haciéndonos como temblar y preguntándose ahí, en la tele, lo mismo que me he pregunto yo todas las noches desde que pasó lo de Turín: _¿por qué me fui a enamorar de ti si sabía que era prohibido?_ El Paulo no tiene una respuesta para eso, para haber arrasado con todo en nombre de lo que sentíamos y yo tampoco, pero juro que _nunca quise lastimar_, hasta _desearía no saber amar_. Y puta, Paulo, es verdad, _¿por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? ¿De este amor clandestino?_

¿Te acordai cómo empezó todo? Como una cacha única en el camarín, porque en cuanto nos vimos a las caras sentimos que se nos paraba todo, ¿o no? Nos calentamos a cagar y cuando la calentura se nos pasó, nos quisimos quedar. ¿Por qué? ¿Te lo hai preguntado? ¿Por qué nos metimos en las patas de los caballos? Yo, Paulito, caleta de veces… _Tal vez será el encanto de saber que lo nuestro no está permitido._

Pero bueno, no todo es pena en esta vida nuestra, ¿o sí? Y empiezan a sonar los tambores, las trompetas, las maracas (los instrumentos, eso sí) y la carita del Paulo, hueón, pura música, una obra de arte como siempre, sus dientes blancos me deslumbran y su sonrisa rica, su risa contagiosa resuena en la pieza cuando tira la cabeza pa atrás porque, hueón, _ya perdí la conciencia y me he vuelto una sombra de mí_. Yo no me aguanto, cuando se trata de este hueón hay pocas cosas que me pueda aguantar de verdad y la canción dice que _tal vez sería mejor que lo nuestro se acabe, necesito dejar de sufrir_. Y capaz que es verdad, porque, puta, la hueá es que_ yo quiero que estemos bien_, porque _sé que tú también lo has pasado mal_. ¡Ay, Paulito!

— _Estoy tan confundido, mas no estoy arrepentido, si pudiera ¡te volvería a amar!_ —le canto, le beso, me como su manzana de adán completa.

Puros suspiros, hueón, puros suspiros.

Y de nuevo el coro, ¿por qué chucha me fui a enamorar de ti, Paulo? Los dos en esta cama no le encontramos una explicación. Capaz que no lo vayamos a hacer nunca o capaz que deberíamos dejar de preguntarnos hueás que son tan evidentes. ¿Hundámonos en el sonido, en la letra, en la vida que podemos tener estos días? Paulo, hueón, ¿atrevámonos?

— ¡Bailemos! —¡Bailemos, por favor! Bailemos nuestra canción. Sintámosla, hueón, hagámosla nuestra.

— No, ¡soy pésimo bailando! —ni tus pucheros me van a convencer de esas mentiras, Paulito.

— ¡Mentiroso, hueón, bailai mejor que yo! ¿O tú creí que no te he sapeado los videos en youtube o las historias que subí’?

— Te odio —el Paulo me contesta, más feliz que la cresta.

— Ay, hueón, yo te amo.

_Tal vez será el encanto de saber que lo nuestro no está permitido_… Los instrumentos, hueón, las trompetas de nuevo, las maracas ¡que vengan todas las maracas! Salto de la cama, me mueve la salsa, ¡Paulo, hueón, ven! Ven a bailar, vamos a pasarla bien; lo tironeo no más, le tomo la mano, salimos de la cama, yo le agarro la cintura, el Paulo me abraza los hombros y nos movemos juntos hueón, bailamos cagados de la risa, pegados del pecho, de los pantalones, de los brazos, bailamos nuestra canción, bailamos con el ritmo rico que se te mete como adentro, por los brazos, por las piernas y el Paulo se ríe cuando le doy la vuelta, se ríe cuando bailamos por toda la pieza, a puro instrumental. Yo hueón, soy más tieso que la cresta, pero una salsita con el Paulo… uff, por cualquier cosa con este hueón…

Y mientras vuelve a sonar _¿Por qué me fui a enamorar si estaba todo mal?_ No paramos de bailar, como envueltos en esta música, en este calor, con las sonrisas ahí en las caras intactas, contentos de ser solamente dos hueones bailando una salsa como si pudiésemos hacer de eso nuestra vida…

— _¿Por qué me fui a enamorar, si sabía que estaba prohibido?_ —le sigo cantando. Las voces me acompañan, _¿por qué me fui a enamorar si estaba todo mal?_ y el Paulo, hueón, él tampoco tiene una respuesta a todo esto que nos pasa, pero me importa bien poco si así hay un nosotros pa rato— _¡Tú lo sabes bien y también te dejaste querer!_ —¿sí o no? Los dos, los dos, repite el Paulo y no, hueón, no, ¿no veí lo que nos están cantando en Viña?: _¿Por qué me fui a enamorar si estaba todo mal?_ Y puta, igual, teniéndote a ti, con esa carita, con ese cuerpo, hueón, ¿quién se aguanta? Es que… — _Cuando la vida te pone sabor es difícil (difícil, difícil) negarse al amor_ —Ay, Paulo, _¿por qué me fui a enamorar si estaba todo mal?_ — _¡Clandestino! ¡Ilegal! ¡Al final nuestro amor es real!_

Al final nuestro amor es real.

La gente en el festival aplaude, siento como si nos estuvieran aplaudiendo a nosotros y a nuestro baile y a nuestro amor y yo me imagino, cuando terminamos de movernos y nos terminamos de reír, que no es nada el público de un festival el que escuchamos, sino que es un estadio ese que nos chifla y puta, no son pifias, son gritos de apoyo, de ánimo, porque al final qué chucha, qué importa toda esta hueá, qué importa que los dos tengamos pico, si yo cacho que si el mundo pudiera ver esto que nos pasa, nos pudiera ver aquí, en esta pieza, abrazados con fuerza, juntos, sintiéndonos así… quizá entenderían.

— Yo sé que te dije esto desde que llegué y no quiero hastiarte —el Paulo rompió nuestro silencio y varió también mis pensamientos. Nos separamos, muy despacio, como si nos costara estar alejados después de bailar, pero sabí que la recompensa de no oler el perfume del Paulo en su cuello es poder ver su carita. Y yo, hueón, con eso, me doy por pagado— Pero es que te amo.

En realidad, incluso escucharlo hablar ya me da como un calorcito en el corazón.

Creo que esa noche que pasamos debe haber sido la más feliz. Apagamos la tele después de que terminó el show, nos tapamos bien y no hicimos nada. Dormimos cucharita, con el pecho del Paulo pegado a mi espalda, con sus piernas entre medio de las mías, con sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Hacía frío, caleta, pero los dos ahí le dábamos a la cama y a nosotros mismos no más una temperatura que, puta, me hizo dormir como guagua, hueón. Además, estar consciente de que a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos tenía que partir y que después iba a haber otro despertar juntos y capaz que hasta otro más me dejó el corazón tranquilo.

Dormí pleno, como no había podido dormir ningún día en mi casa desde que vivo solo.

A la mañana siguiente yo me desperté antes que el Paulo, con los recuerdos de nuestra noche todavía en la cabeza. Creo que he dicho que me gusta despertarme antes que él porque así puedo dedicarme a admirar su carita sin que cache que lo estoy haciendo. El Paulo durmiendo siempre se ve tan tierno, hueón, como si estuviera ajeno a todo el mundo afuera que sabe quién es él y que le succiona la vida y que le exige todo y lo tiene en un pedestal y le entrega el oro y el moro… Fortuna arraigada en arena no más, porque el castillo se lo derrumbarían si se enteraran de la verdad. De esta verdad.

De que el Paulo cruza medio mundo para estar con otro hombre. Que el Paulo finge una relación con una mina para que nadie se dé cuenta de que en las fiestas mira a los hombres y no a las mujeres. Que comparte la cama con un hueón, que está enamorado de un hueón. Que tiene una esencia adorable, que es el hueón más dulce de la tierra. Que es la persona más tierna que yo conocí en mi vida, con esa boquita que tiene y esa vocecita grave, esa carita de mosca muerta que esconde, hueón, a un tipo increíble…

Le saco el pelo que se le viene encima de la cara. Estamos frente a frente, nos debemos haber dado vuelta mientras dormíamos. Al final, yo me he dado cuenta de que no importa la posición en la que nos durmamos en la cama, siempre terminamos así, juntitos, cara a cara; será que nos gusta sentir la respiración del otro, el calor del otro, a mí me encanta que el Paulo sea la primera cosa que vea en la mañana. Me encanta que su voz sea la primera cosa que escucho después de abrir los ojos. Me encanta verlo estirarse como un gatito, pestañear como si estuviera medio perdido, sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que no, no lo está, de que está conmigo y de que mientras esté conmigo, no hay nada a lo que tenerle miedo.

Es un día precioso.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente —me atrevo a decirle y el Paulito ronronea cual gato que es en mi cabeza y en mi corazón y en mi guata, todos los días. Todo el rato.

— Buenos días, bombón —el Paulo me responde y ahí está, hueón, nuestra primera risa del día con la cara roja porque, chucha, yo no me aguanto. El Paulo nunca me había dicho así antes… tampoco es que me moleste, ¿ah? Dígame así de nuevo, Paulito. Dígame así todas las veces que quiera.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Yo creo que nunca dormí mejor.

Esa hueá me hizo sonreír.

— Estamos iguales entonces.

El Paulo también sonrió, soltó un quejido de esos que uno se pega cuando está estirándose, acostumbrándose a estar despierto y de ahí me abrazó, fuerte. Yo aproveché de apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón con los ojos cerrados me hace sentir de repente tan tranquilo, hueón. Como si no existiéramos más que él y yo.

No, no hablí Paulo, por fa. Déjame quedarme dormido de nuevo aquí, encima de tu pecho.

— Ojalá me despertara siempre así —musita, mientras yo siento su mano en mi pelo, sus dedos entre medio haciéndome cariño. — Con esta vista, con vos.

Lo miré pa arriba, pero el Paulo estaba viendo el techo. A veces hace eso, como pensar en cosas que yo no puedo cachar qué son, como cuando yo también “re flasheo” y pienso en nosotros, en la vida, en las cosas que tengo, en las que perdí…

No le pregunté más.

— ¿Ángelo? —fue él el que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Mmm? —nos enfrentamos la vista.

El Paulo frunció el ceño y a mí se me hizo que los segunditos callados que nos pasamos antes de que él abriera la boca como que me querían preparar.

— Hoy quisiera ir a ver a mi vieja al hotel. Ayer hablamos un poco y quiero saber cómo está, si le falta algo… ¿te importa si voy? No me tardo nada, voy ahora y traigo algo para morfar acá. —Eso era.

¿Cuántas veces he pensado pa mí que el Paulo no tiene que pedirme permiso para hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer? Igual, nunca se lo digo en voz alta, porque me gusta que me diga esas cosas. Puta, yo sé que su mamá es un tema igual. ¿Cuándo será el día que conozca a la suegra? Pa ser sinceros, como que me da monos pensar en ese encuentro. Por ahí no soy tan buen yerno, capaz.

— Obvio, hueón —pero qué más podí decir también— Obvio, anda no más. Yo te espero. Tráete algo rico sí pa almorzar, ¿ya? —una cosa por otra po, guachito.

El Paulo me dio un beso y la pregunta que tenía pensado hacerle yo, ¿cuánto te vas a quedar? Se murió ahí, en mis labios, cuando el Paulo decidió que juntar las bocas es el único lenguaje que necesitamos pa entendernos.

Se levantó al rato. Yo me quedé en la cama, más pajero igual; disfrutando la vista, mirándolo ahí moverse por la pieza, sacarse la ropa en la cama, entrar al baño meneándose como se menea él no más, con ese culito rico que tiene, coqueteando como siempre, super consciente, más que la chucha, de que está terrible rico y sacando provecho. ¿Te gusta que te miren, cierto? Te gusta que yo no te quite los ojos de encima pensando en cuándo y cómo te voy a comer de nuevo. Hueás en las que me quedo maquinando igual, mientras el Paulo abre la llave y empieza a caer el agua. Se mete a la ducha y ya no lo veo y ahí me quedo yo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, acostado mirando al techo. Los minutos que el Paulo se demora en bañarse se me pasan volando.

Cuando él sale, me dice que no va a tomar desayuno acá, que va a tomar con su mamá en el hotel. Bueno, por algo se va tan temprano igual. Mejor, supongo. Apenas le susurro “dale”, asintiendo con la cabeza, admirando cómo se termina de secar entero, cómo se pone su ropa. Puras miraditas cómplices que se nos escapan; ay, Paulo, puta, no te puedo tener pa mí siempre me imagino. Se puso un pantalón negro, un chaleco blanco encima de una camisa azul apretada, zapatos en vez de zapatillas y yo, como hueón, con la sonrisa hueona en la cara que siempre tengo cuando se trata del Paulo, ahí, como adorándolo me quedo.

No soy tan pajero igual como pa hacerlo irse solo. Cuando el Paulo está listo, arregladito entero, me pongo las pantuflas, agarro el celular y bajo con él pa acompañarlo a la puerta. Así, onda, un caballero siempre. Cruzamos el pasillo, él adelante mío, llegamos a la entrada. Bueno, llegai pa almorzar po Paulo, ¿cierto?

— Te llamo cuando esté cerca para preguntarte qué traigo —ojitos lindos que tiene. Yo, hueón, como embrujado— No me tardo mucho, ¿sí?

— Nos vemos más rato entonces —respondo. Nos damos un beso de despedida, pero suavecito eso sí. Me deja con las ganas este hueón, como siempre no más. Se pone entonces los lentes oscuros que andaba trayendo en la mano pa pasar más piola, camina hasta la puerta y agarra la chapa y yo, chucha, no me aguanto, porque, hueón, no vaya a ser esta la última vez que nos vemos (ni Dios lo quiera). Apuradito me voy a la puerta y le agarro la cara, le chanto un beso, pero un beso como se debe eso sí, no el beso ordinario que me acaba de dar él po hueón. Yo le masajeo los cachetitos con los pulgares, le acaricio la carita cuando apoyamos las frentes. El Paulo sonríe y yo suspiro.

Se siente bien ir dejando un poquito de lado el peso que tengo en los hombros, cada día un poco más.

— Chau —se despide al final el Paulo, abriendo la puerta

— Chao —le contesto yo y cuando el Paulo sale de mi casa yo me quedo contemplándolo hasta que se sube al auto y le abro el portón como medio ido. Lo veo perderse al final, bajar por la avenida y mezclarse con lo demás autos.

Entro, hueón, y en medio del pasillo me doy cuenta de que la soledad igual es una cuestión que me pega fuerte de repente, cuando todo se queda en silencio acá. Se siente vacío igual, sin la presencia del Paulo, como se sentía cuando llegué de vuelta de Turín, con la vida hecha mierda. Tres días no más hueón y como que me voy acostumbrando al Paulo aquí, como que me voy aferrando a sentirlo aquí. Igual yo soy consciente de que en un par de días más esta hueá se va a terminar y el Paulo se va a devolver a Italia, pero bueno, supongo que encariñarme es inevitable no más.

Filo, mejor me preparo el desayuno, hueón, que igual estoy cagado de hambre. Podría tomarme una lechecita en todo caso… quedaron hartos cereales de las niñitas que ni siquiera se alcanzaron a abrir. ¿O me baño primero, mejor? Igual es temprano. Son las 11:30 recién… Chucha. Me vibra el bolsillo. ¡El teléfono! El Paulo, hueón, ¿qué se le habrá quedado? Es muy cabeza de pollo este hueón. A ver, a ver, ¿qué pasó ahora, Joyita? Me meto la mano al bolsillo, saco el teléfono, ni 5 minutos que te fuiste po, Paulo. Y, como siempre, mi gatito terrible insistente. Desbloqueo apurado igual, pa qué hacerlo esperar, ¿a ver?

Chucha.

Conchesumadre.

Conchesumadre.

No es nada el gatito, hueón. Es la Pame llamando.

Mierda. Mierda, ¿qué hago? Es la Pame. Le tengo que contestar, hueón, le tengo que responder, pero, chucha, no me atrevo. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a las niñitas? ¿Se habrá enterado que el Paulo está acá? ¿Querrá venir, que conversemos? Después de casi 2 semanas… Tengo el celular apretado en la mano, es hueá de deslizar el dedo no más. Es hueá de deslizar el dedo no más pa volver a escuchar su voz, que lo último que me dijo la última vez que nos vimos fue que lo nuestro se había acabado…

El teléfono suena, sigue sonando, y parece que no va a cortar, no va a cortar hasta que le conteste y, puta la hueá, yo había esperado este momento, pero ahora está pasando y no me atrevo. Me da por mirar a la puerta cerrada, con una ansiedad de mierda. ¿Qué chucha hago? Hueón, me tiembla la pera, como si no tuviera las pelotas pa enfrentar ni una hueá. Puta, capaz que por eso me metí a vivir una vida que no es la mía no más, en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa! Aquí está! Me demoré un poquito más de lo supuesto eso sí, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustaado!! 
> 
> Pucha chiquilles, tengo pensado escribir 3 partes de esta luna de miel de los bbs en México, por lo que el próximo cap sería el fin de sus aventuras juntitos en Juárez jaja No quiero alargarlo demasiado porque siento que pasa poco realmente importante. Por ahora, cada vez se van conociendo más y van descubriendo aspectos de ellos y de la vida que tenían antes de encontrarse. Quise tocar el tema de la familia de Paulo de nuevo y de cómo ha vivido él su homosexualidad aquí, tratando de hacerlo super realista tomando en cuenta el mundillo en el que viven los chiquillos! Tambien quiero profundizar en su personaje, que sepan lo que él ha pasado, lo que siente, cómo piensa. E igual quise darle un nuevo matiz a Ángelo jaja Lo quise mostrar inteligente al bb (básicamente basándome en una entrevista que dio Rueda, el técnico de la Roja, diciendo que Ángelo tenía un coeficiente intelectual alto lol), porque esto también va a ser importante para más adelante ;) 
> 
> Incluí también que Sagal fuera fan de la Mon porque de verdad yo siento que ¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti? ES la canción de los cabros jaja por fa escúchenla y ámenla como yo lol Además, como que igual todo calzaba: viviendo en México, la fama de ella allá! En fin. Igual lo dejé con suspenso este cap porque Pame tiene que volver jaja ¿Será Ángelo capaz de confesarle que está con Paulo en la casa? chan chan 
> 
> Creo que eso sería todo, gente linda! Como siempre les digo, les agradezco un montonazo los comentarios, las lecturas, los votos, su apañe, su buena onda, todo! Me quedo demasiado feliz de saber qué les pareció este capítulo y ahora me voy a trabajar para actualizar Tabula Rasa, mi nuevo fic Sabala Omegaverse! Un abrazote gigante, cuídense mucho!!!


	16. Un hasta luego así puta que vale la pena

El Paulo me llamó hace media hora para preguntarme si me tincaba comer sushi y yo le dije que sí, pero la verdad es que el sushi no me gusta tanto y no se me ocurrió nada más para sugerirle en ese momento; él tampoco me dio más opciones igual. Dijo que se demoraba poco, que estaba cerca y que compraba y se venía altiro y pa mí, puta, bácán po, hueón. Puse la mesa pa distraerme, pero en realidad yo no tenía el sushi en la cabeza, como que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de almorzar en verdad. La conversa con la Pame me dejo raro.

No sé en realidad por qué me afectó tanto, o sea, yo me imagino que debe ser porque hace varias semanas que no escuchaba su voz y como no terminamos precisamente bien igual es impactante volver a tener una conversación. De todas maneras, fue más civilizada de lo que yo me imaginé en un momento que iba a ser y, puta, si la Pame quería gritarme y sacarme la madre y tratarme a chuchás en verdad que yo lo entendería, si al final no es pa menos. Es obvio que siga enojada y es obvio que no quiera verme, esas hueás son fijas pa mí. Si yo fui el que la cagué acá. Igual, yo cacho que por eso me sorprendió así que la conversación que tuvimos haya sido tan piola, tan tranquila, tan como antes…

Bueno, en verdad, es lo que tenía que ser. No por nosotros, sino por las niñas, porque ya, no estaremos juntos y sí, yo me pegué el tremendo cagazo, pero eso no significa que como por arte de magia deje de ser papá o deje de querer a mis hijas y deje de tener responsabilidades con ellas o deje de querer estar con ellas. La Pame entiende esa hueá, si por eso me llamó al fin y al cabo. Yo igual tenía la esperanza chica cuando vi la llamada entrando de que me quisiera hablar de las niñas y de verdad que me siento super como aliviado de que sí se haya dado, pero igual eso no deja de ser menos potente y todavía siento como esa cuestión extraña en la garganta, como que todavía siento ajena la conversación con la Pame, no sé.

Filo, la buena noticia es que la Pame quiere conversar. Quiere hacer las cosas bien, como me dijo. Sí, yo soy el saco de huéas, pero las niñas no merecen por eso pasar por lo que están pasando. Cuando me dijo esa hueá, hueón, yo me sentí pa la cagá, o sea, qué cosas estaban pasando mis hijas pa que la Pame al final se decidiera a llamarme por teléfono. Ella me contó que las niñitas preguntaban a cada rato por mí, que pasaban queriendo verme, que siempre estaban preguntando por qué ahora se estaban quedando en casa de la Nona y no en su casa. Que cuándo iban a volver. La Pame me dijo que ella no quería hacerles daño a las niñas y que entendía que tenían que verme, que querían hacerlo, que les iba a hacer bien y que ella tampoco quería ser de esas típicas minas que como venganza no le dejan al ex ver los hijos. Yo sé que ella no es esa mujer, igual.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en vernos acá en las próximas semanas. Yo le dije que no podía salir de México ahora porque voy a empezar la temporada y ella no puso problemas, me pidió no más que la esperara unos días pa ver bien cuándo puede encontrar pasaje y para organizarse con su mamá para que viera a las niñas. Porque obvio, las niñitas no iban a estar presentes mientras nos poníamos de acuerdo con el tema de las visitas, del divorcio, y puta, sí, yo me muero de ganas de verlas, pero tal vez así es mejor. No quiero que se encuentren a un papá cagao’ cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero que se encuentren al papá que las ha amado toda su vida.

Y yo puedo esperar un poco más pa verlas, para estar bien y para sentirme bien cuando esté con ellas de nuevo. Pa tratar de ponerle un poquito de orden a mi vida y organizar esta cagá que tengo siempre en la cabeza. Haber hablado con la Pame es un paso; y ella ni siquiera tenía esa voz llena de rabia como tenía cuando le conté la verdad en Turín. Puta, la Pame es una mina bacán, hueón y es capaz de tragarse la pena y la rabia que debe tener todavía porque juro que entiendo si la sigue teniendo, es lo más normal del mundo, pero ella hace a un lado esa hueá y pone primero el bienestar de nuestras hijas y, hueón, no todo el mundo hace esa hueá.

Yo cacho que por eso me afectó tanto la conversación, porque no sé si es una hueá que nunca me esperé, pero sí es algo que yo pensé que iba a tardar un poco más o que iba a tener que ser yo mismo el que exigiera volver a tener una relación con mis hijas. Pero no po, la Pame llamó primero. Yo igual le expliqué y le dije que no había querido molestarla y que por eso no había querido llamar, que entendía que la había cagado, que fui un cobarde de mierda (¿que por ahí lo seguía siendo?) y puta, ella lo entendió. A veces pienso cómo chucha me farrié a una mina así hueón o cómo pude ser capaz de lastimar tanto a una mina así. Pero bueno, tampoco es tiempo de andarme arrepintiendo o de andarme cuestionado las cosas, ¿o sí? Yo supe en qué me estaba metiendo cuando decidí cagarla con el Paulo cada vez que pude y yo ya tomé una decisión también. La hueá ahora es ser capaz de complementar ambas cosas, de adaptar mi vida, la vida nueva que voy a tener sí o sí con esta hueá que quiero vivir con el Paulo.

Es complicado igual, partiendo porque esta cuestión es secreta. Eso significa que yo no me puedo arriesgar a andar con el Paulo ni siquiera en mi círculo cercano po, hueón, porque alguien abre la boca, se va de tarro y listo, fuimos. Esa vez que el Arturo me llamó, cuando yo estaba en el club, me acuerdo de que al verlo a él con el James y con la guagua, como comportándose tan normal, hueón, haciendo una vida tan piola, felices, ni ahí con el miedo de ser descubiertos, yo también me pregunté si acaso el Paulo y yo podríamos vivir algo parecido. Yo tengo hijas, tengo dos hijas y el Paulo siempre supo eso cuando quiso meterse en esto conmigo y cuando yo le he contado de las niñitas siempre parece tan receptivo, tan dispuesto a hacerlas parte de nosotros, a quererme a mí con ellas, a quererlas a ellas también.

Y es brígido, es muy cuático en verdad, pero a mí me encanta eso, me encanta que el Paulo haga el esfuerzo y, pa callado, también me encanta pensar en que podríamos lograrlo, en que, puta, en una de esas podríamos tener un encuentro en nuestro nidito en Turín y ese departamento rico del Paulo podría también ser el lugar de juego de las niñitas y este hueón, que cuando hablamos de almuerzos es mejor en la cocina que yo, podría servirnos la comida a los 3, sentados en la mesa y hueón, juro que esa hueá como que me ablanda el corazón.

Y me hace sentir muy hueón también.

Porque podríamos po, ¿o no? ¿Intentarlo al menos? ¿Tratar de que salga algo, tal vez no tan bueno como uno espera, pero alguna cosa entre medio? Yo quiero creer que el Paulo quiere hacer a las niñitas parte de nosotros y que está dispuesto a quererlas como me quiere a mí si, hueón, les regaló incluso cositas pa Navidad, pregunta siempre por ellas, la Domi lo ama desde que lo vio jugando por la tele. Si ponemos de nuestra parte, ¿por qué tendría que salir mal? Eso me lo pregunto siempre que pienso en el tema.

Y, puta, al final yo mismo me contesto la cuestión.

Porque, ¿cómo les explico yo a las niñas quién es el Paulo? ¿Qué les digo? “Niñitas, él es el Paulo, mi pololo” ¡No po! Ni siquiera somos pololos todavía; como yo siempre digo, somos no más. Y bueno, poniéndonos en el caso de que el Paulo y yo empezáramos una relación, alguna hueá más seria con nombre y todo y yo presento a este hueón onda oficialmente como mi pareja a mis hijas, ¿cómo me aseguro yo de que después no se lo van a contar a alguien más? No podí decirles que es un secreto, ellas no entendían eso y los niños cuentan todo, no duraríamos ni una semana, hueón. Y eso es peligroso. Esta hueá es clandestina, no la puede saber nadie, entonces ahí choca, ¿cachai? Ahí mis ganas de hacer al Paulo parte de mi familia, de verlo interactuar con las niñitas, cagan.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros no más?

Ya, pico igual. Me he hecho esta misma pregunta y me he pasado estos mismos rollos desde básicamente el comienzo de nuestra relación, desde que acepté que me pasaban cosas con este hueón. Pa qué seguir metiendo el dedo en la herida. Si no se puede, no se puede no más. Uno se tiene que adaptar a las cosas como son, a veces hay que bajar las expectativas también. Esa hueá igual es terrible difícil, si cada encuentro que paso con el Paulo lo único que hace es subirme las expectativas a mil; igual, yo tampoco puedo quejarme, hemos hecho caleta de cosas… Al menos sé que los recuerdos que me van a quedar van a ser bonitos.

Pero filo, la hueá es que la conversación fue piola, fue tranquila y sí, me afectó porque han pasado demasiados días sin saber de mis guaguas, pero por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que la Pame en esta hueá no me está mintiendo y que sí o sí es el comienzo pa volver a ver a mis cabras chicas. Y obvio que esa hueá me hace más feliz que la cresta.

Hueón, el celular me ha estado vibrando y yo de puro pajarón no lo había escuchado. El Paulo debe ser, ¿quién más ahora? Obvio que es él, me doy cuenta cuando miro la pantalla. 2 de la tarde justas. Le contesto altiro a mi gatito, tratando de que no se me note mucho la ansiedad de la conversa con la Pame. En todo caso, ¿es algo que yo tendría que contarle? ¿Tendría que decirle que hablé con la Pame? Puta hueón, no estoy seguro de esa hueá en verdad.

— ¿Ángelo? —chucha, el Paulo me ha estado insistiendo. Ay, por la cresta, capaz que haya pensado hueás en voz alta, hueón. ¿Estará afuera? Me fui a mirar por la ventana, pero no se nota nada— ¡Ángelo!

— Paulo. —contesto altiro. — Paulo, perdona, es que se escucha medio mal… —esa hueá es mentira, pero no quiero parecer tan volao’ tampoco— ¿Qué pasó? —le cambié el tema al toque, por si acaso.

— Que estoy a 2 cuadras de tu casa, boludo, para que abras el portón. — Ah, eso.

— Ah, chucha, sí, sí, te abro altiro. ¿Compraste, hueón?

— Sí, sí, ya veo el portón.

— Ya, yo estoy abriendo. —miré por la ventana, apretando el botón del sistema del portón. El portón se abre siempre despacito y ahí veo el Audi oscuro metiéndose en mi garaje y como que me da hasta por suspirar, hueón. El Paulo estaciona, se baja, agarra una bolista del asiento, cierra la puerta y cierra el auto.

Ya, yo me acerco a la puerta y le abro. El Paulo sigue con sus anteojos oscuros y su capucha cuando llega a mi casa, onda, full protegido y full encubierto pa que nadie cache y esa hueá igual como que me saca una sonrisa que él me devuelve al toque cuando me ve, pero de más el Paulo cree que es porque me alegra tenerlo en mi casita de nuevo. Y bueno, sí, también es por eso. Es por todo en verdad.

El Paulito me da un piquito de saludo, hueón, como si fuera la hueá más normal del mundo y yo le respondo y cierro la puerta. Detrás de él queda una estela de olorcito a Sushi mezclado con su perfume, que dura poquito igual, porque el Paulo se apura a la cocina. Pasa por mi casa, hueón, por mis pasillos, por mis muebles, como si fueran suyos, como si siempre tuvieran que haberlo sido y a mí me gusta igual, mirarlo caminar, moverse así, tan confiado… Se le ve bien el culo con ese pantalón de tela con el que anda, a mí hasta se me van los ojos por ahí. Puta, las cosas como son.

— Vení antes que se enfríe, que está calentito. —dijo este hueón y yo pensé, chucha, no es la única cosa calentita por aquí, pero él, sin pescar no más. Sacó de la bolsa una cajita y me preguntó si lo dejaba ahí o ponía un plato.

— Cómo querai’ —respondí yo, en una de esas pa puro verlo caminar por aquí y por allá en la cocina, como forma de sacarme la extrañeza de la conversación con la Pame. No sé si el Paulo cacha que lo estoy mirando, o sea, me imagino yo que sí, si estoy justo apoyado en el sillón, él me da la espalda y la vista es un lujo. La verdad es que a mí me gusta harto que al Paulo le guste hacer esa hueá, que le guste gustar, que le guste que lo miren, guachito, si yo lo miraría todo el día… cuando se agacha pa botar la bolsa en el basurero, uff, mira cómo se le marca el culito… Puta, Paulo hueón, choréate de cambiarme el ánimo a tu gusto.

O dame una recompensa por esa hueá.

— Traje salsas también, pero no sé cuáles te gustan, así que pedí de todas las que había —obvio que no sabí cuáles me gustan, no me gusta mucho el sushi tampoco. Pero filo, yo me encojo de hombros no más, ¡está bien! Alguna por ahí me irá a tincar.

El Paulito llevó las cosas a la mesa, el sushi en su cajita tan bonita, con los palillos, las salsas que echó en mis pocillos de cerámica y me mandó a sentarme, así, como si nada, ¿qué se cree este hueón? ¿Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía y ya me anda mandoneando? Hueón, ¿será que yo tengo disposición a volverme macabeo? Capaz po, igual le hice caso porque puta que se ve bonito así, sirviéndome la comida, poniendo las cosas en la mesa, ordenando contento. Puta la hueá, ¿se me notará? La cara de imbécil, digo yo, que tengo encima. En una de esas no tanto, ah, el Paulo ya se hubiera reído de mí y la verdad es que este hueón está orgulloso no más, dejando ahí las cositas pa comer.

Mi amor… ¿Te imaginai una vida así? Yo sí, hueón. Caleta. Siempre.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con tu vieja? —le pregunté cuando se sentó por fin. El Paulo, hueón, puras sonrisas. Debe haberle ido bien me imagino, para estar así de contento, para estas así de radiante— Pensé que te ibai a demorar más.

— Sí, es que fui a ver cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, si se había aburrido mucho. Lleva casi 4 días encerrada. Yo me aburriría, eh.

Me dio por mirarlo, apenas. Él come no más, feliz de la vida, metiendo los rollos en las salsitas, emocionado por alguna hueá, por comer juntos, quizá, por haber traído el almuerzo, por la naturalidad de la vida de pareja que estamos queriendo inventarnos. No sé, por ahí a veces a mí se me pasan cosas que el Paulo tiene claritas o que él piensa tanto o más que yo... Esta hueá de roll sabe horrible, hueón. Pero bueno, se agradece la intención.

— Sí po, hueón, me imagino. La debí tener a pura tele y celular —bromeé, para pasar el mal sabor de la comida.

— No me dio para invitarla a conocerte. —respondió él, puras sonrisas. Hueón, ¿qué chucha? Paulo, ¿me estai hueviando? Pal pico. Escuché esa hueá y levanté la cara al toque. ¿Es broma? — ¿Qué onda tu cara? ¿No te atrevés a conocer a la suegra?

Y la suelta así este hueón, con su sonrisita de mierda, burlesco como siempre. Ah, ¿entonces no es broma? ¿Me lo está diciendo de verdad? ¿O acaso el Paulo está esperando cuánto aguanto sin hacerle una escena? Chucha, parece que no. Está intacto ahí, comiendo feliz. ¿De verdad, Paulo?

— ¿De verdad me estai diciendo esa hueá? ¿O me estai puro agarrando pal hueveo? —mejor preguntar po, si el Paulo siempre es cosa seria.

— Sí, de verdad. —y su respuesta me dejó más marcando ocupado— Yo le conté a mi vieja de vos.

— No, sí sé que le contaste, me dijiste cuando llegaste —qué más le dijiste, Paulo…

El Paulo dejó sus palillos en la mesa.

— ¿No te gustaría conocerla alguna vez? —su vocecita, hueón, suena como si le diera plancha preguntarme eso, pero también como si tuviera esperanzas locas de que yo le dijera que sí.

Y yo, cuestionándome ahí, qué se imagina este hueón, qué cree que vamos a llegar a ser algún día, qué quiere que seamos. Sus ojos grandes, bien abiertos, esperando lo que le voy a contestar más ilusionado que la cresta… Ay, Paulo, si yo no le caigo bien a tu mamá. Y bueno, tampoco hemos formalizado, ¿o no? Seguimos siendo amigos con ventaja casi. Amigovios, como decía un cabro de los Tuzos por ahí. Igual, ¿de verdad estamos tan allá como para presentarnos a las familias? O bueno, para él querer que su mamá me conozca, que sepa de mí porque la verdad es que yo no me imagino el día en que pueda hacer lo mismo con la mía.

Lo siento por eso, Paulo.

— Eeeh… sí, sí, yo creo que sí —atiné a eso no más, encogiéndome de hombros. Lo bueno de esta conversación es que al menos tengo una excusa para no comerme el sushi. De verdad, está muy mala esta hueá, ¿estará vencido?

— ¿Entonces? —la hueá es seria, fijo. —

— ¿Querí invitarla pa ‘cá? —Paulo, ¿de verdad hueón?

— No —respondió rapidito. Se llevó un wantán a la boca, masticó piola y de ahí me miró— O sea, no hoy. No ahora. Pero… ¿algún día? ¿Algún día te gustaría conocer a mi mamá? —suplicante casi. A veces creo que el Paulo está metío en esta hueá hasta el fondo, que se pasa tantos rollos, que nunca había hecho esto con nadie, que nunca nadie se había tomado en serio algo con él… Y yo no sé qué chucha hacer con esa hueá, hueón. Como que me colma, me desborda de ternura o de algún sentimiento raro que yo no me acuerdo de haber sentido antes. Con nadie. Y no sé muy bien cómo responder a esa hueá— A mí sí me gustaría que ella te conociera. —Obvio que te gustaría Paulo, pa tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión ¿o no?

Le hubiera dicho eso, pero es como medio desubicado, ¿cierto? Bueno, por ahí el hueón cacha esa hueá, por la carita que pongo pa comerme otro wantán.

— ¿Vos no querés? —Ay, Paulo. No me hablí así, guachito. Me mira con esa carita, con sus pucheritos que se le escapan no más… Dejo la mitad de wantán en el platito.

Paulo, hueón, parece que llegué a un extremo en que haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidierai.

Y eso es terrible, hueón, es terrible.

— No es que no quiera —soy super sincero— Pero es que igual raro, ¿o no?

El Paulo me miró con los ojitos bien abiertos, con sus cejas bien arrugadas. En su cara, hueón, se nota la decepción. Lindo, ¿qué estai creyendo ya?

— Ay, no, —suelta apenas— ahora tenés que estar pensando que yo soy muy intenso, no sé, que veo cosas donde no las hay… —el Paulo empezó a hablar muy rápido. Chao los palillos, chao el vasito, chao los rolls y las otras hueás. — pero es que pensé que como vos terminaste con tu mujer, nosotros… No, dejá, no dije nada. —se calló al final. Se metió un roll a la boca y se puso a masticar, mirando el sushi.

Ay, por la chucha…

¡No, Paulito! Este hueón, es imposible. Se ve tan lindo con esa carita de pena, con esa carita de vergüenza, como lleno de plancha de haberse pasado rollos. Me lo comería a besos, qué hueón más lindo, por la cresta. ¡Pero no tenga vergüenza, amor! Pásese todos los rollos que quiera no más, si son todos verdad igual. Y si usted quiere que conozca a la suegra, ya, démosle, es un pasito que estoy dispuesto a dar. ¿Qué querrá después igual este hueón? ¿Qué le pida matrimonio? De más que le gustaría, de más que se lo imagina… En esa cabecita loca, hueón, yo creo que pasa de todo. Y me gusta que pase de todo.

— Te estoy hueviando —le digo feliz, hasta que el Paulo me levanta la carita y me mira a los ojos. En sus ojos, hueón, siempre hay un brillito raro que me encanta, que a veces no noto pero que sé que está ahí todo el rato, que no se va. Ahora lo tiene; es como el brillo de la esperanza, supongo yo. Y bueno, obvio que tiene que tener esperanzas. Obvio que se tiene que creer todo el cuento, si yo lo amo y eso significa que todos nuestros sueños son válidos, aunque se queden como sueños nada más— Obvio que quiero conocer a tu familia. Si tú querí, claro. —si eso te hace feliz po, amor.

— ¿De verdad? —y sonriendo me pregunta.

— De verdad.

El Paulo me agarra y me pega un abrazo, de una. Fuerte, apretado, cariñoso y a mí me da por reírme, como cabro chico, lleno de su olor y de su calor y del roce de su ropita. Yo lo abrazo igual, me gusta sentirlo cerquita po. Cuando nos separamos, pero muy poco, el Paulo me da un piquito, sabor a salsa de soja y a jugo de frambuesa.

— Te amo. Te amo de verdad —me dice, sus ojos pegados en los míos.

Siento que el Paulo nunca podría cagarme, nunca podría mentirme. Siento sus ojos tan claros, su boca tan sincera, su pecho tan abierto, como si se estuviera entregando a mí, así, en el momento en que me mira a los ojos y me dice esas dos palabras, te amo, como si se estuviera dando a mí como nunca se dió a nadie porque nunca nadie valió la pena como yo y nunca nada de lo que tuvo con nadie valió la pena como esto que tiene conmigo.

¿Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro acaso? ¿Si no nos encontrábamos ese día en Brasil nos hubiéramos encontrado en otro momento igual? ¿Y hubiésemos tenido el mismo flechazo? ¿Te hubiera mirado el culo hueón y me hubieran dado ganas de metértelo igual? ¿Y de ahí me hubiera pegado estas mismas escapadas pa ser capaz de verte no más? ¿Nos hubiéramos enganchado de todas formas? Yo creo que sí, ah. Yo creo que sí, porque esta hueá que siento cada vez que el Paulo está cerca de mí no puede ser una coincidencia. No puede ser una hueá pasajera, no puede ser pura calentura, no puede ser algo sin importancia.

Parece que esto es el amor.

Pero en fin, es lo que es no más. Con mi respuesta positiva pa conocer algún día a la mamá y por ahí hasta a los hermanos también, le terminé contando al Paulo que la Pame me había llamado hoy día. Fui super sincero, le dije que se trataba del tema de las niñas y de que conversamos super bien y de que yo creía que me iba a tratar como la mierda, pero que en realidad no fue así y que esa hueá me tenía como medio ansioso, pero a la vez super feliz porque es algo bueno para mis hijas. El Paulo, hueón, un cachorrito como siempre. Me sonrió todo el rato, feliz de verme a mí feliz. Feliz de que vuelva a estar con mis hijas, feliz por ahí de que, en algún momento, capaz, él pueda estar con ellas también y podamos andar los 4 en la casa, jugando, no sé, conviviendo, compartiendo… A mí igual se me imagina que él piensa eso, de ver no más sus ojitos cuando le hablo de las niñas y de cuánto las quiero.

Y esa hueá a mí me gusta caleta. La verdad es que no hay nada más atractivo que una mina (o bueno, un hueón, en este caso) que se preocupa por tus hijas, que las quiere hacer parte de su familia, que está dispuesto a aceptarte con ellas. Es lindo. Es bacán en realidad y es bacán que el Paulo haga planes, que me diga que está pensando en comprarse otro departamento en Turín para que estemos más tranquilos los cuatro (los cuatro) y que podemos acondicionarles piezas a las niñitas y le sale así, hueón, tan natural, como si él quisiera ser papá, como si él quisiera ser también el papá de mis hijas.

Yo lo miro como fascinado. Lo dejo hablar porque me gusta escucharlo. Me cuenta que hay unos departamentos, que él no ha visto pero que la Oriana ha estado averiguando, que tienen piscina interior y que la piscina tiene un ventanal gigante que da las montañas y que parece que no quedan tan lejos de donde su hermano tiene el departamento, que le va a preguntar a la Oriana para que cuando yo vaya a Italia vayamos a mirar qué onda y que, si me gusta, él lo compra. Yo le escucho decir eso y chucha, como que hasta el sushi sabe mejor. No sé qué sentir en realidad, como que se me mezclan las ideas. Una parte mía quiere estar contento con esa hueá, quiere creerse el cuento de que realmente podemos ser felices juntos y podemos vivir tranquilos y podemos tener una relación como la tienen todos los demás; la otra, hueón, escucha al Paulo con lástima, porque sabe que esos son casi delirios po, que nunca vamos a poder hacer realidad y quisiera decirle, hueón, no te hagai ese daño. No te ilusioní’. Pero la verdad es que yo también quiero ilusionarme a veces, como que uno se deja llevar igual… y, en realidad, lo único que tengo claro de todo eso que el Paulo está diciendo es una cosa no más:

— Ya, cuando yo vaya a Turín vamos a ver esos departamentos, pero a la Oriana no la andai metiendo allá por favor. Si ese departamento va a ser pa los dos, es pa los dos no más. A esa mina no me la metí’ ahí.

El Paulo habla tanto de esa mina que a veces creo que de verdad le gusta y no, no me va a convencer de otra hueá ni con esos ojitos de gato, ni con esa boquita linda…

— Me encanta cuando te ponés celoso —confesó, cerquita de mis labios, pero eso no es novedad pa mí. Igual yo le niego el besito que me anda buscando, pa puro hueviarlo— Pero de Ori es de quien menos tenés que sentir celos.

— Bueno, ¿qué sé yo si por ahí te poní curioso? —uno nunca sabe, sí o no. Oye, pero, espérate. ¿Me tengo que poner celoso de alguien más? — ¿O hay otro hueón del que me tenga que poner celoso? —le pregunto en voz alta.

Sus dientes, hueón, blanquísimos. Sus labios rosaditos. Sus ojos, la hueá más seductora que yo he visto en mi vida, pero yo, Paulito, yo siempre he tenido harta fuerza de voluntad. A mí no me vai a doblegar tan fácil.

— Mmm… —puros ronroneos—por ahí sí, quién sabe. —y su sonrisa, hueón, intacta. Yo lo imito igual, como que la sonrisa en la cara se me forma sola.

— O sea que eso significa que tengo que cuidarte más. —atiné a decirle, puro leseo no más.

El Paulo curvó su cabecita y esa sonrisa que tenía en los labios, que era pícara a cagar, se fue desarmando solita, hueón, lentito, hasta que se transformó no más en la sonrisa más dulce y más tierna que yo creo que he visto en el Paulo desde que nos conocimos. ¿En denantes me pregunté si esta hueá era amor? Esa carita me lo dice todo.

— Yo ya no puedo mirar a otra persona, solo a vos. —me contestó.

Sí, hueón, esto es el amor.

— Así que si sentís celos son de nadie, de tu espejo por ahí —se rió— Porque yo no tengo ojos para nadie más.

Esa hueá como que me hizo algo en el corazón. Paulo, te amo. Te amo en serio, le susurré en el oído, cuando lo abracé apretadito. Su respuesta fue un suspiro no más; hueón, se me paran los pelos. Y es una sensación culiá que te duele, pero que te gusta también y puta, yo quiero vivirla siempre.

— Quiero vivirte siempre, Paulo. —se me escapó así, de los labios; el Paulo cerró los ojos, puso su frente en mi frente. Nos quedamos en silencio, juntos nada más.

Después de ese momento que tuvimos hasta el sushi me empezó a parecer rico. Comimos bien, nos reímos, conversamos. Al Paulo le dio por sacarse fotos, pasada la melancolía de decirnos tantas veces que nos queremos sin estar seguros de cuánto nos va a durar. Nos sacamos caleta de selfies, hueón, juntos, abrazados, dándonos besos… a este hueón le encantan las fotos y eso se nota. Nosotros teníamos solamente una foto juntos, la que nos sacamos cuando él vino después de Navidad, pero yo cacho que en ese rato hicimos las 100 que nos faltaban porque hasta cuando estaba lavando los vasos que ocupamos este hueón me asaltó ahí con el celular. Yo le dije, onda, hueón, vai a saturar el celular con fotos mías; si sé que soy mino pero nunca pa tanto. Me gané las puras risas del Paulo, sus puros besos por toda la cara.

— Oye, hueón —le dije, después de secarme las manos. El Paulo seguía allí, con el celular en la mano. ¡Grabándome un video! Este hueón, está loco. No me dejó de grabar; le hablé a una cámara al final— Te iba a preguntar… ¿pa cuándo tení pasaje de vuelta?

— ¿Querés que me vaya ya? —ay, Paulo. Le digo que no con la cabeza, mirando pa arriba. El Paulo apaga el celular y me ve fijo. Este hueón, no cambia—

— Bueno, si querí venirte a jugar al Juárez y a vivir conmigo… —broma. —

El Paulo se rió, como un cabro chico.

— Naa, eh… —como que se la pensó igual, sentándose en la silla del comedor— Me voy el jueves, el 27. Queremos salir en la noche.

Enarqué las cejas. Ah.

— Sí po, obvio, para hacerla más piola —solté, sin pensarlo mucho en realidad—

— Tengo que estar entrenando el lunes, sabés, y el jetlag, el viaje…

— Paulo, hueón —lo frené en seco— No tení que darme tantas explicaciones, si yo sé cómo es esta hueá pa nosotros. —Obvio po, hueón. No hay necesidad de ponerme esa carita, si yo a él nunca le voy a reclamar nada— Gracias por venir, de hecho, te pegaste el pique porque te lo pedí no más.

El Paulo se acercó a mí, apuradito.

— Porque me necesitabas —me dijo, mirándome a los ojos; los dos de pie ahí, entre la cocina y el comedor. — Vos pedime lo que sea y yo te lo doy.

Esa frase me mandó a la chucha… Como que me dolió adentro escucharlo y me dieron unas ganas de responderle algo, de decirle una cosa igual de bonita, de confesarle que, hueón, que sí, yo también haría lo mismo porque somos los dos hueón, somos él y yo. Pero no me atreví y no sé por qué. Lo volví a abrazar no más y ahí nos quedamos, callados los dos, apretados los dos, pero de más que el Paulo no necesitó palabras, de más que se dio cuenta que ese abrazo que yo le di significaba todo.

En la tarde no hicimos mucho, de hecho, como se largó a llover después hasta nos acostamos temprano. Pusimos el ESPN, nos vimos un partido, regaloneamos en la cama, calentitos y bien juntitos. Igual fue penca, porque tratamos de estar lo más cerca posible sabiendo que en dos días más el Paulo se iba y teníamos que volver, otra vez, a nuestra rutina de chat y videollamadas, contando los días para vernos otra vez, pensando cómo va a ser nuestro próximo encuentro…

Yo cacho que nos quedamos dormidos con ese pensamiento; el Paulo apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, yo sintiendo el olor de su pelo.

Día miércoles 26 de febrero y, hueón, la mañana transcurrió demasiado piola. Demasiado sencilla, super normal, como yo siempre me imagino que serían todas nuestras mañanas juntos. Se despertó él primero esta vez y a mí me despertó con besitos… La hueá linda, hueón, qué mejor que abrir los ojos y que la primera cosa que veai sean los ojitos de gato preciosos de este hueón. Me hace sentir como tranquilo, como en el cielo. De ahí nos volvimos a bañar juntos, pero no pasó nada, onda, nada más que abrazos y besos (siempre besos, hueón, al Paulo le encantan) y la verdad es que yo igual quedé medio cachudo porque, puta, hay que aprovechar el día y medio que nos queda juntos, pero el Paulito, juguetón como es él no más, me hizo la desconocida. No me prestó nada el chico y me dejó con las ganas ahí, mirándolo salir de la ducha en pelota, mirándolo secarse el cuerpo y ponerse la ropa.

Penca igual po, pensaba yo. Y por más que le tiré las indirectas, por más que lo toqueteé por aquí y por allá cuando andábamos cerquita o cuando pasaba a ras suyo, este hueón ni ahí. Yo creo que anda puro haciéndose de rogar, si sabe que me tiene loco igual. Por eso me niega que la pasemos bien juntos, es muy cara de raja este hueón. Pero logra lo que quiere en todo caso, porque en el almuerzo, mientras lo cocina él, me tiene a mí dando vueltas por todos lados, cortejándolo ahí pa que me dé la pasada. Un besito por el cuello, una caricia en la cintura, una nalgadita piola, en ese culo rico que tiene este conchadesumadre y que hasta se le ve bien con los pantalones de buzo plomos que tiene puestos encima. Y nada po, hueón, una sonrisa culiá de víctima no más.

Puta que le gusta calentar la sopa a este culiao.

Nos comimos el almuerzo así, mirándonos terrible cómplices. Como que a veces nos decimos las hueás sin hablar, si yo sabía que esas manías medias egoístas del Paulo eran el puro preludio pa ponerle bueno. Es cosa no más de cachar cómo se arrima más cerca de mí en la mesa, cómo se mete el tenedor en la boca, cómo sonríe… El Paulo en esas hueás es predecible, pero a mí esa hueá me gusta más que la cresta, porque es como una cuenta regresiva.

Y empieza de a poco no más, piola. 3 de la tarde, hueón, oscurito afuera, sonando los parlantes con una música muy piola, regaloneando en la cama y el Paulo, así, como el gatito que es, empieza a dejarme tocarlo un poquito más, a ronronear porque le doy besitos en el cuello, a responder las caricias que le pego, despacito, a dejar que me ponga encima, a abrir las piernas. Ay, Paulo, ¿pa qué tanta parafernalia antes me pregunto yo? ¿Pa qué? Si al final igual íbamos a terminar así. Un besito en el cachete (de la cara), mi mano helada que se le va metiendo debajo del polerón, esa risita que se le escapa porque le da cosita.

Es muy cara de raja, hueón. Demasiado.

— Ya, ¿pa qué te quejai ahora? —pa qué po, Paulo, viste que te andai puro haciendo la víctima. Besito por el cuello, besito en la mandíbula; el Paulo suspira y sus manitos locas las siento por mi espalda. — Si esta hueá andabai buscando.

— ¿Y vos no acaso? —y me contesta, todo desafiante. Yo, hueón, le suelto la cara y lo miro a los ojos. Abajo mío el Paulo, con su pelito desparramado en la cara, con sus cachetitos rojos, con sus labios hinchados… una pintura, hueón. Un cuadro. Como pa contemplar todo el día. Y yo, entre mí, pienso, cacha po. Esta hueá es lo que ahora pienso cuando miro al Paulo. El hueón tirao en la cama es el mino más culiable del universo, se ve rico así: acostadito, como pa entrarle no más, pero a mí eso no es lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza. Yo me fijo en su belleza, en su carita linda, en sus rasgos bonitos, perfectos po hueón. En lo afortunado que soy de tirarme a un hueón así, de que un hueón así se haya enamorado de mí.

Chucha, me carga ponerme sentimental la verdad cuando se supone que tenemos que culiar, pero bueno, así son las cosas ahora no más.

— Quién no quisiera culiar con semejante belleza —¿sí o no? Se lo dije pa que se pusiera rojo. Lo consigo, en todo caso. Más lindo mi guachito.

— Sos imposible vos —me contesta él, pero siempre mirándome a los ojos y esa sonrisa es la más bonita.

— Imposible sí, —le susurro en la boca— pero tuyo.

Pal bronce la frase, ¿o no? Me salió del alma, igual que el beso que nos pegamos al toque, igual que las caricias que nos seguimos dando entre risa y risa y así empezamos, hueón, así nos vamos soltando. Yo arriba, sentado encima del Paulo, lo ayudo a sacarse el polerón que lleva, después la polera se la tiro también, como que puro nos estorban en realidad. Puros besos le dejo en ese pechito lampiño que tiene y el Paulo, hueón, contento, agarrándome del pelo mientras yo bajo y jugueteo, un besito en su tetilla izquierda, un besito en la derecha, un besito en sus calugas ricas, alrededor de su ombligo, en su ingle y... Chuta, llegamos a donde le gusta a este hueón. Yo lo miro pa arriba no más, onda, leséandolo. El Paulo mira pa abajo y a mí me da por reírme.

Puta, bueno, ¿no me habíai pedido esta hueá vo’?

Se lo dije con los ojos no más, pero yo sé que el Paulo entendió. Y puta, la verdad es que igual me he pensado harto esto, la idea de hacerle un mamón a este hueón. Onda, ya, el Paulo siempre está dispuesto a chupármela cuando nos vemos y, pa qué fingir, yo creo que este hueón harto disfruta con la tula en la boca, pero para qué voy a andar criticando gustos, pa mí mejor porque me encanta que haga esa hueá. Pico, el tema es que este hueón igual quería que yo se la chupara a él, me lo dijo el día que llegó, cuando culiamos y yo, puta, la verdad… pa qué voy a mentir, no me calienta mucho la idea.

Y de verdad que no es de egoísta ni de mala persona, si yo siempre quiero que mi gatito la pase bien cuando hacemos el amor, pero es que chuparle el pico es otra cosa po, hueón. Es como, no sé, más íntimo… o sea, no sé si más íntimo, a lo que me refiero es que tengo que ocupar mi boca pa esa hueá, son sensaciones nuevas po, hueón y sensaciones que en realidad yo no quiero probar. Porque sí, me da un poco de asco. Como que le bajo los pantalones a este hueón y el calzoncillo y le veo el pene ahí y, puta, la hueá no me gusta no más. Y yo sé que puedo sonar super contradictorio y hasta medio hueón después de haberle chupado el culo, pero esa hueá es distinta. Chupar pico es otra cosa. Además, pa qué estamos con hueás, prefiero que me lo chupe él, como que la idea de tener el pene del Paulo en la boca no me gusta.

(Como que es al revés… ¿o no?)

Sí, hueón, por ahí mi pensamiento es medio arcaico no sé, pero es mío. Igual, al menos este hueón está depilado aquí también entonces ya esa hueá se agradece (ni ahí con andar mamando pelos hueón, la hueá asquerosa). Una cosa menos de que preocuparse. El Paulo, hueón, es el más contento por esta hueá. Allá arriba se retuerce, estira las piernas, se toca la guata, es un gato el hueón, al que le cumplen todos los caprichos que tiene y, ¿sabí qué? Yo no debería darle el gusto en todo. Pero, puta, ¿por ahí estoy igual en deuda con él? Pero el Paulo disfruta chupar picos, si esa hueá se nota a leguas cuando se la come doblá. Yo no po, si hasta ya estar en frente de la hueá es como medio desagradable. Y yo, en todo este tiempo que llevo con el Paulo, como que con cuéa lo he pajeado un par de veces y sí, hasta le pegué un langüetazo en nuestra nochecita de amor después de Navidad, pero metértelo a la boca entero… eso es otra cosa.

— Dale, Ángelo —¿qué hueá? Miré pa arriba de una y lo primero con lo que me encuentro es con esos ojazos verdes. Verde está él porque se lo chupe; si hasta duro está el culIao. Yo cacho que está duro de puro pensar en la hueá…— Dale y después te lo hago yo.

Ah, ¿así que esto es como un pasando y pasando? Puta, con ese ofrecimiento es difícil decir que no la verdad…

— No te va a gustar, hueón —me puse el parche antes de la herida igual, por si acaso— de esta hueá ni siquiera busqué información en internet.

Eso lo hizo reír. A mí igual un poco, nos reímos juntos con la música de fondo no más.

— No importa, tenés toda la vida para aprender. —y esa vocecita…— Yo feliz de que practiques conmigo.

¿Sabí qué, hueón?

Erí la raja, Paulo.

Eso no se lo dije, pero sí lo pensé. No le contesté nada porque el Paulo es medio intenso así que mejor irse con cuidado, capaz que pa la otra me pida que pase el culo yo y ahí sí que estamos mal po. Pico, al pico no más. Ya. Una paja piola, si esa hueá no es tan nueva. El Paulito empieza con sus ruiditos ricos. Ya, vamos por buen camino. Chucha, se empezó a incorporar; quiere sentarse este culiao. No po, Paulo, ni cagando me arrodillo, la hueá humillante po hueón. Empecemos piola. Lo empujé mejor, de vuelta a la cama. El Paulo no alega mucho menos mal, se abre de piernas pa verme mejor no más, pa darme más espacio. Se acuesta como si fuese un rey la joyita. Puta la hueá, pensándolo bien, es bien humillante chupar pico, hueón…

Ya, filo. Filo, igual se lo debo. Ya, hay que hacerla. Como esa vez cuando me atreví a darle un beso negro, no fue tan terrible al final. Capaz que ahora tampoco sea tan malo. Uff… no sé, como que no me atrevo. Puta, qué complicado. Ya. Ya. Ya. Ya, ahora sí. Se lo tomo con la izquierda, buena herramienta tiene este hueón y ni la ocupa… Conchesumadre, ¿de verdad estoy pensando en el tamaño del pene del Paulo? Hueón, pa la cagá.

— Dale, Ángelo, ¿qué estás esperando? —y demanda más encima el culiao, ahí, esperando que lo complazca.

Le miré el pico en mi mano y puta, ya. Si no pierdo nada tampoco. Pero, espérate, ¿cómo se supone que hago esta hueá? ¿Me lo meto de una, le paso la lengua, me va a caber si me lo meto a la boca? Es más difícil que chupar raja, mil veces más difícil.

Las hueás que hago por este hueón, por la cresta.

Ya, pico. Me acomodé mejor en la cama, de guata ahí tirao entre las piernas del Paulo. Lo pajeé un poquito más, por si acaso. Ni siquiera me gusta, onda, la textura de esta hueá… me imagino cómo se sentirá adentro de la boca. Puta, tantos rodeos hueón… Filo. Ya, Ángelo, atrévete. Atrévete. Pa todo hay una primera vez, dicen. Atrévete no más.

Y, hueón, mi primera vez chupando pico… Siento lo mismo que sentí al principio cuando le chupé el culo al Paulo, qué hueá más rara por la cresta. Es como incómoda. Y no me gusta el sabor culiao que tiene, como que me da arcadas. La sensación de tener una hueá en la boca es muy penca, hueón, es como extraña, como ajena… trato de pasarle la lengua por entre medio, pero ¿cómo lo hacen, hueón? Si está el pico ahí y están los dientes también, ¿cómo coordinai? Trato de chuparle con los labios, como uno chuparía un helado, pero hueón, no me cabe ni la mitad en la boca. No sé, qué difícil esta hueá. No pensé que fuera tan difícil.

— Cuidado con los dientes —escucho la voz del Paulo. Lo miré pa arriba. Más que estar disfrutando esta hueá tiene pinta de andarme inspeccionando la técnica. Muy cara de raja, ¿sí o no?

— Puta, es difícil po hueón —me defendí, sacándome el pico de la boca un ratito— Dificil.

Más complicado que la cresta. Me lo vuelvo a meter hueón y juro que trato de hacer lo que el Paulo me hace siempre, pero a mí no me sale y puta, igual me siento medio hueón por eso. Pero no me gusta lo que siento con un pene en la boca, me da un poco de asco tocar las venas que se le hinchan, la textura es como rara, el pre semen que le sale lo hace más molesto hueón, por ahí si le pego unos languetazos salga más piola, no sé.

No. Es lo mismo. Me molesta tocar con la lengua la hueá, ese es el punto. Y sí, el Paulo jadea por lo menos, me acaricia el pelo el conchesumadre, pero no, hueón, esta hueá no es pa mí. Esta hueá no es lo mío. Por ahí entre medio de las bolas y el hoyo es como más fácil igual, le dejo un chupón, un besito con lengua que hace al Paulito gemir rico y sí po, eso es más mi onda, ahí sí. A chuparle las bolas me atrevo un poquito, más pa no tener que volver a meterme el pene adentro de la boca, hueón, qué hueá más desagradable y ni siquiera sentir que a este hueón le gusta es como suficiente pa soportarla.

¿Cuánto rato tiene uno que estar haciendo esto? Igual se te cansa la mandíbula. No, hueón, primera y última vez. Si quería probar a ver qué onda, ya caché que no es lo mío esto. Hueón, si ni entero en la boca me cabe, no sé dónde poner la lengua, parece que le he pasado muy fuerte los dientes. No, un desastre. Ni chuparle la cabeza me gusta hueón, ahí la sensación es más rara todavía. Le pasai la lengua por el tuerto y qué raro, hueón, qué raro. Ay, Paulo, sorry por la pobreza que te acabo de hacer, hice lo mejor que pude, lo juro.

— No, hueón, no es pa mí esta hueá —por fin me lo saqué de la boca con un ruidito como de chupón muy penca. Uf, que hueá más mala. No, no, no, pa pensarla dos veces si es que este hueón me sigue insistiendo.

Le dejé el pico tranquilo hueón, me senté entre medio de sus piernas, le di unos golpecitos en los muslos y chao. Pa nunca más, gatito.

— Tan mal no lo hiciste, eh —no oh, no tengai lástima. Si yo sé que lo hice como el pico (literalmente).

— No tratí de arreglarla si igual no va a haber una segunda vez.

Igual me reí, porque la situación es media chistosa en realidad. ¡Cuándo iba a pensar yo que haría algo así alguna vez! El Paulito me acompañó las risas, me da besitos cuando me encaramo encima suyo. Un beso con sabor a pichula, linda la hueá. Bueno, igual super barsa de alegar si él cuántas veces no me ha dado besos después de mamarme el pene y yo no he andado na quejándome. Al Paulo le da lo mismo al parecer, este hueón cuando se trata de culiar siempre es tan relajado que a mí en verdad me sorprende. Abierto de piernas me abraza, me pasa las manos por la espalda, como está sin pantalones y sin calzoncillos y yo tengo el blujeans desabrochado, nos rozamos ahí, en plena y puta, esta sensación sí se puede apreciar. Esto sí es rico, conchetumadre. Sus manitos en mi cintura igual, sus manitos locas que se meten entre medio de mi pantalón, adentro de mi boxer… hueón, le muerdo los labios y el Paulo me suelta la boca con un chuponcito nada más. Está sonriendo, sonriendo siempre.

Sus manitos en mi culo, hueón, me hacen circulitos en los cachetes, me entierra las uñas, me aprieta el culiao como si fuera una masa no más… ¿Te gusta mi culo, Paulo? Le pregunto, con plancha igual, pero pa qué estamos con hueás, si me gusta que me toque así. De respuesta el Paulito se ríe, me dice que sí con la cabeza, me da un beso y sigue ahí, sus manos subiendo y bajando, queriendo tocarme todo…

— Sacátelo, el pantalón. —se queja encima de mi boca. Ay, hueón, esa boquita, esos llantitos… Yo haría lo que este hueón me pidiera, lo que fuera.

Ya es prueba haberle chupado el pico, ¿o no?

— ¿Y pa qué? —pero igual lo leseo, porque me gusta verlo así, desesperado porque estemos juntos. — ¿Querí hacer algo más?

— Obvio —responde así el hueón, con su cara de víctima— Tenemos que aprovechar el día. Mañana en la noche volvemos a lo de siempre —hueón, verdad. — ¿No querés pegarte una despedida como se merece? Para que te acordés de mí cuando ya no esté.

Intacto yo ahí, encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos… Maravillado, hueón. De este gallo no más, de cómo puede decir las cosas así, de cómo puede soltarlas, de cómo puede hacerme cagar con un par de frases no más. De esto se trata igual, ¿o no? De esta complicidad que tenemos, de esta capacidad de pasárnosla tan bien juntos, del magnetismo entre nosotros, de cómo nos atraemos así, de cómo queremos tocarnos tanto, cómo se nos hace tan fácil estar unidos.

Y de cómo siempre tenemos que decirnos hasta pronto.

A veces, pero muy pa calladito, he rezado pa mí pidiendo que en algún momento ya no tengamos que decirnos adiós. Pero son hueás mías no más, yo no se las cuento a nadie. Espero que el Paulo no me pueda leer la mente igual, mientras nos quedamos mirando silenciosos. Siempre que nos quedamos así, callados, a mí me da la impresión que sentimos y pensamos tantas hueás que no nos atrevemos a decir. Pasa que mirarnos a los ojos es abrumador muchas veces. Pero le damos no más, la sensación de ser uno los dos es más rica. Siempre gana al final.

— ¿Qué posición nos pegamos ahora? —me sonó como medio decadente incluso, como melancólico por ahí. El Paulo debajo mío, yo entre medio de sus piernas, sus brazos enredados en mi cintura, sus manos acariciándome la espalda. Estamos tan cerca, hueón. Lo único que nos separa en realidad es lo que me queda de ropa.

— Podría ser… —empieza él, rodando los ojos y ay, no, Paulo, no esa de nuevo.

— En la pared no —altiro y el Paulito sonríe mañoso. Se ve bonito ahí, con su carita de gato enojón.

— Pero me encanta en la pared.

— Paulo, hueón, siempre hacemos lo que te gusta a ti.

— ¡Qué mentiroso! —me pega una palmadita en la espalda el Paulo, qué se cree si, oye, no es mentira. Si este hueón es el que mejor lo pasa, ¿sí o no? — Bueno, yo quería hacer algo que nos guste a los dos.

— O sea, a mí también me gusta culiar contigo…

— No, no, eso ya lo sé —sacudió su cabecita— me refiero a hacer algo que disfrutemos los dos, al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta seria.

— Haciendo algo entre el 68 y el 70. —me respondió, pícaro.

Lo quedé mirando. ¿Entre el 68 y el 70? ¿Qué cosa…?

¡Hueón!

¡Ay! Si yo siempre dicho que soy muy pavo, por la chucha. Paulo, hueón, erí un crack, te lo juro. El 69, obvio y puta, ¿sabí qué? Como que igual me tinca la idea…

— Pero no te voy a chupar el pico de nuevo —pongamos las reglas claras eso sí.

El Paulo más feliz que la cresta. Su sonrisa, hueón, pura seducción.

— Yo sí —y con sus dientes, hueón, mordiéndose el labio— Vos podés usar tu imaginación.

Ay, cosita rica. Me da rabia sabí, porque puta que soy débil ante este culiao, pero por favor, ¿quién podría ser fuerte cuando se tiene a este hueón debajo? ¿Quién podría aguantarse las ganas de complacerlo con lo que quiera o de tocar su cuerpo o de metérselo, hueón, quién podría? Puta, yo no. Yo nunca en verdad.

Así que me paro de la cama, me saco la ropa que me queda y la tiro al suelo no más. El Paulo me mira siempre, como admirándome, pero yo no le estoy haciendo nada un strip tease, estoy preparándome no más. Esos ojitos locos se le van pa abajo, hueón, y a mí me gusta, ah, pero al mismo tiempo me digo, ¿pa qué? Si ya conoce de memoria mi pene. Por ahí le falta algún detallito pa quedar contento, me da igual en realidad. Por mí, que lo adore como sabe él no más.

Me voy a la cama, me arrodillo encima. Bueno, bueno, ¿quién es el seis y quién es el nueve? Se lo pregunto en broma y esa risita culiá rica del Paulo, aguda, de cabro chico, me mata. Acostate vos y yo me pongo encima, me dice. A sus órdenes, mi rey. Acomodo las almohadas, me tiro en la cama, acostadito de espaldas, con las manos detrás de la nuca. Ver al Paulo acercarse es heavy, hueón, y me calienta más que la cresta. El hueón se da vuelta, se arrodilla encima de mí, pero poniéndome el culo en la cara. Es su boquita linda la que queda ahí, justito en mi amigo pa no tener piedad como siempre. Puta la hueá exquisita, hueón. Él parte, él rompe el hielo como siempre. Una mano apoyada en la cama, la otra me agarra la pichula y, pum, pa adentro. Esa boquita, hueón… esa boquita me mata.

Ay, si esos labios del Paulo nunca decepcionan, hueón. Su boca es como un túnel caliente, no sé, una hueá que te succiona y te atrapa y, hueón, yo me quedaría ahí, pa siempre. Se siente tan suave adentro, su garganta tan angosta cuando se lo mete entero; él sí que sabe cómo hacer esta hueá y yo disfruto no más, suspiro entre medio de sus muslos porque puta, si estamos haciendo esto, le tenemos que poner bueno los dos. Le doy un besito con lengua entre los cocos y el hoyo, que puta que sé que le gusta y hueón, cómo gime altiro, yo siento como una vibración rica en el pico. Uff, exquisito.

Su culo también es rico, pa qué estamos con hueás. Suavecito, con olor a jabón como siempre. Le doy un beso en un cachete, le doy un beso en el otro, preparándolo no más. Al Paulo le encanta, como que se erizara entero esperando lo que viene; yo pa qué lo voy a hacer esperar más, si tampoco le ando haciendo asco ahora a la hueá. Oye si ya hasta chupé pico po hueón, o sea, me he atrevido a caleta de hueás por este hueón no más, no voy a guatear ahora, que ya tengo un poquito de experiencia. Así que caliento motores, le doy besitos mojados por los cachetes, por alrededor de los huevos, hasta que llego a ese hoyito, hueón, chiquitito, rosadito, la puerta a una hueá que me hace enloquecer. Hay que dilatarlo bien (como dicen en internet), pa que después culiemos como Dios manda.

Así que sus besos locos por encima, de una. Ay, que te gusta esta hueá, hueón. Sus gemidos van subiendo, sin ni una vergüenza este hueón. A mí también me gusta que me chupí el pico, así que siga así no más mi amor, no pare, cómaselo todo. Cuando leí en internet sobre el beso negro, me acuerdo de que en una página salía que esta hueá gustaba tanto porque en el ano hay onda caleta de terminaciones nerviosas, por eso la hueá era tan rica. Y debe ser verdad, ah, porque en cuanto le chupo encima, le paso la lengua, este hueón me suelta el pico y se pone a gemir, a hacer sus ruidos de gatita que llenan toda la pieza y que son como música, hueón. Debería apagar el parlante, pa quedarme con su pura voz no más de fondo. Esos gemidos culiaos suaves, ahogados, femeninos… Ay, Paulo.

Le meto la lengua así, de a poco no más. La sensación es distinta, ah, es caliente, rasposa, pero es el Paulo po, hueón, y sí, por ahí me da un poco de asco chuparle el pico, pero ya no me da asco chuparle el culo y no sé, hueón, capaz que esto es más lo mío no más. Esto es lo que siento como pa lo que estoy hecho, pa adorarle ese culito que si me lo pasa hueón tiene la puerta al cielo. Y del hueón no hay nada que decir, si su piel es suave, su olor es a puro jabón, a puro perfume, y adentro es limpio, adentro sabe a él no más.

Y ahí me quedo po hueón, chupándole el hoyo. Ahí nos quedamos los dos, intercambiando favores casi. No puedo ver al Paulo comerme el pico, pero lo siento, constante y mientras él me lo mama, yo feliz de lamerle el hoyo, de darle besos, de meterle los dedos por ahí, pero suavecitos, pa que no le duela y pa dilatarlo no más. Hasta unas nalgaditas le doy, porque ese culo, hueón… ese culo es una maravilla.

Y es mío no más.

Hicimos el 69 con ganas, hasta que terminamos los dos. Yo me fui cortado en la boca del Paulo, como me gusta y puta que le gusta a él también. Se tragó mi semen y, hueón, fue la hueá más erótica verlo darse vuelta y acostarse encima mío, darme un beso en la boca con sus mismos labios manchaditos de blanco y yo le toco la cara hueón, le agarro de la cara pa acercarlo más a mí como si eso fuera posible, si nos estamos rozando las guatas y las piernas. Lo tomo con mis manos con mocos también, sucias después de la paja que le hice. Pero esta es la vida, hueón. Esta es la vida que queremos vivir, esta es la vida que me hace feliz y que vale la pena vivir. Y nos abrazamos juntos, nos quedamos así por un rato, a puros besos, juntitos. Me encanta esa hueá.

Bueno, obvio que aprovechamos el día y seguimos culiando toda la tarde. ¿Once, comida, algún snack? Qué son esas hueás. Nos importaron una raja. Lo único que tuvo sentido, hueón, en ese momento, fue unirnos las veces que pudiéramos, como para que nos quedara la sensación cuando tuviésemos que separarnos otra vez. Hicimos el amor cuánto, hueón, no puedo ponerle minutos a la hueá, el tiempo con el Paulo vuela y a veces me parece eterno, es muy loco en realidad. Culiamos a lo perrito, hicimos el misionero, le puse las piernas arriba de mis hombros (la hueá exquisita, hueón… se siente como si te ahogara el pene, el roce es tanto y es tan rico que esa posición ya escaló puestos entre las que me gustan y parece que al Paulo también le tincó, por cómo cerraba sus ojitos y abría la boca), me montó la tula de nuevo. Igual, entrada la noche ni siquiera se trató de culiar onda, de que yo le metiera el pene en el ano, pasaron las horas y de repente fuimos más de roces no más, de sentirnos cerca, de frotarnos, de besarnos. Ese nivel de intimidad es brígido, a mí me encanta y puta, terminamos la noche de la mejor manera.

Culiamos cucharita y se nos ocurrió una hueá muy loca. Se me ocurrió a mí, en realidad, pero qué le decí al Paulo si a ese hueón esta hueá le encanta. Le propuse onda muy pa callado, cerquita de la oreja, mientras le terminaba de echar el moco adentro, oye hueón, ¿durmamos así? Y el Paulo onda, ¿así cómo? A mí igual me dio un poco de monos decírselo, pero se lo tiré igual. Así po, como estamos. ¿Con vos metido adentro? Me contestó, dando vuelta la cara pa mirarme. Se encontró con mi pura sonrisa de respuesta. ¿Y qué me devolvió? Lo mismo no más.

Noche culiá perfecta. Esa es la única manera que tengo pa definir la última noche que pasamos juntos. Noche culiá perfecta. Una noche pa recordar, yo estoy seguro de que incluso cuando no sigamos juntos no va a haber noche que yo no me acuerde de esta. No sé cómo describir las sensaciones que pasé, hueón, los pensamientos que tuve. Me imagino que pal Paulo la hueá debió haber sido todavía más grande, si me sintió adentro toda la noche, clavado bien profundo y sí, algunas veces se me paró de nuevo, pero pa los dos adormilados yo cacho que fue como un sueño. Toda esa noche hueón, toda esa noche fue un sueño y la voy a atesorar así. No se puede de otra forma simplemente.

Y aquí estamos los dos, unidos todavía, con la luz de la mañana metiéndose entre las cortinas, iluminándole la cara al Paulo que empieza a pestañear medio enojado porque a quién le gustaría despertarse de un sueño como este. Pero igual tenemos el paso a la realidad po, Paulo, que al fin y al cabo en las horas que nos quedan juntos no es tan distinto. Somos los dos nada más, tratando de crearnos un mundo para los dos. En ese mundo, lo primero que veo cada mañana es la cara bonita del Paulo. Y esa sonrisita también, esa sonrisa mañosa, feliz, floja y ese beso, hueón, ese roce de labios es la primera cosa que quiero sentir siempre.

Puta la hueá, estoy más enamorado que la cresta.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —le pregunto, después de que su boquita suelta la mía. El Paulo, hueón, suspira ahí, dando vuelta la cara. Su espalda sigue rozando mi pecho.

— Te juro que nunca en la vida había hecho esto —contesta, con los ojos cerrados. Yo lo miro no más, puta que me gusta mirarlo.

— ¿Y te gustó?

La única respuesta que el hueón me da es una sonrisa hermosa, con los ojos bien abiertos. Yo siempre he sido rápido pa entender ciertas cosas, sabí. No necesito ni una palabra más.

El Paulo igual quiere que me quede bien claro en todo caso. Gira la cabeza pa darme un beso, un beso rico, mojado, chupeteado, un beso que dura segundos hueón, que me hace sentir su boca entera y nos las arreglamos pa estar un poquito más cómodos, pa darnos un beso de verdad, pa sentirnos enteros y el olor del Paulo hueón después de culiar es una hueá demasiado embriagante, se me mete por la nariz, por los ojos, por la boca, no sé, por todos lados y nos vamos en puros besos, hueón, mis manos le bajan de las mejillas pa tocarle la cintura, las caderas y es una hueá muy obvia, hueón, el pico me crece adentro, se me empieza a parar y el Paulo lo siente, porque me gime en la boca, porque cierra los ojos y sí, estábamos esperando esta hueá, queremos esta hueá…

A veces siento que cuando estamos juntos no nos podemos dejar, no podemos parar de tocarnos, de sentirnos, de sabernos uno y esa hueá no me había pasado con nadie, lo juro por Dios, hueón y esa hueá me asusta y me encanta también.

Me encanta de verdad.

— ¿Un rapidito? —le ofrezco ahí en su oído. — Hoy día te vai.

Puta, es un poquito una excusa igual.

— Dale.

Una palabra no más. Una pura palabra.

El Paulo está abierto, está más dilatado que la cresta. La noche que pasamos juntos le dejó el culo justo ahí pa culiar de nuevo, pa que mi pene se deslice de una, suavecito no más, piola, lentito, sin ni un esfuerzo, sin forzar ni una hueá. Como si los dos estuviésemos hechos pa encajar, como si el canal del Paulo, esa hueá que me aprieta siempre el pico de una manera deliciosa tuviera la forma de mi pene y yo lo penetro así, ligero, sin apuros, hasta el fondo, hasta que mis bolas le tocan los glúteos, hasta que estamos tan unidos, hueón, tan amarrados.

Y le doy besitos en la espalda, el Paulo escucha mis jadeos en su oído. Él se entrega no más, disfruta y disfrutamos juntos porque su placer, hueón, es el mío. Yo lo masturbo apenas, lo embisto lento, pa que lo sienta, pa sentirlo bien. Los gemidos del Paulo inundan la pieza, son lo único que puedo escuchar además del sonido húmedo de los dos culiando, de mis besos en su nuca y sus manos agarrándome los muslos, pidiéndome así como él pide no más que por fa no lo suelte, que por fa no lo deje ir…

Yo le cumpliría lo que él quisiese. Le daría todo lo que me pidiera.

Adentro le terminé, como anoche, como la última vez que nos vimos en esa casa, como siempre. Metido en sus entrañas hueón, en la calidez de su cuerpo, me fui a negro; vaciándome una vez y otra vez hasta que me sentí seco, como si lo hubiese dado todo y reposé mi orgasmo, hueón, ahí, adentro de él, con mi frente apoyada en su cuello, abrazándolo apretado. Al Paulo le sube y le baja el pecho con fuerza, pero no me dice nada, me aprieta apenas mi muñeca con su mano y yo entiendo que no quiere dejarme ir, que me está pidiendo que por favor no me aleje de él, que por favor no lo deje vacío.

No po, eso no podría pasar nunca. Me tiene adentro ya, me va a llevar adentro siempre.

El semen se le empezó a escapar no más, a chorrear por entre medio mío y de él, antes de que yo al fin me decida a salir, lentamente, porque no quiero dañarlo y no quiero tampoco que de un momento a otro no me sienta ahí po, hueón, si me tuvo adentro suyo toda la noche. Siento que igual me quedaría adentro pa siempre, como que el cuerpo del Paulo es, no sé, una hueá tan cálida, tan especial, tan íntima… Y a veces me siento tan afortunado de que él haya querido compartir eso que es tan suyo conmigo.

Le dejé un beso en la nuca, un beso sentido. Quiero que él sienta que lo amo.

Pero el Paulo me lo hace saber antes, me lo hace saber en palabras, cuando se da vuelta y me mira a los ojos.

Su cara, roja, sudada, sus ojos nublados, húmedos. Es la mirada más sincera que me han dado en la vida.

— Te amo, Ángelo. —y esa frase, la más honesta.

Nos damos un beso en los labios, lento, apasionado, sin ninguna prisa. Nos separamos hueón y no podemos dejar de mirarnos

— Yo te amo también. —le susurro, rozando su nariz con la mía. Veo al Paulo darse la vuelta, quedar cara a cara conmigo, mi pene ya está flácido y el suyo igual. Pero nosotros, hueón, no damos más. El Paulo me abraza, me busca el calor del pecho y yo lo acepto feliz, oigo sus ronroneos cerca, lo aprieto a mí, lo sostengo porque es lo único que tengo ahora.

Y yo no lo quiero perder. Yo no quiero perder al Paulo. No quiero dejar de estar con él y cuando el hueón me busca la boca, cuando me quiere sentir de nuevo, cuando me besa de nuevo, yo me doy cuenta de que estamos completamente igual. Qué rico es sentirse correspondido, debe ser uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo.

Qué buena forma de empezar el día, nuestro último día en verdad. Estos 5 días que hemos pasado juntos se han sentido tan locos, hueón, tan correctos y obvio que antes nos imaginábamos que nunca íbamos a lograr tener algo así o juntarnos por ese tiempo y, puta, lograrlo, hueón, no tiene precio. Este es el paraíso, el paraíso es sentir el pecho del Paulo contra el mío, su respiración en mi boca, su guatita rozando la mía…

Espérate, hueón, ¿este hueón engordó en los días que pasamos juntos? O sea, yo creo que yo también engordé si comer puros dulces no es vida pa ninguno de los dos, pero ¿qué onda, Paulo? Se siente muy suavecita esa guatita. Miré pa abajo de puro copuchento, aprovechando que el Paulo estaba con los ojos cerrados. Hueón, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué tiene el Paulo en su guatita? 

— Paulo —lo llamo, curioso a cagar— Paulo —insisto, cuando lo veo parpadeando sin ganas— ¿Por qué se te hinchó la guatita?

¿Palabras mágicas? El Paulo abre ellos ojos de golpe y mira pa abajo igual. ¿Es grave? Chucha, parece que sí, porque este hueón me está viendo la cara de nuevo, pero con los cachetes rojos.

¿O no?

¿Es plancha eso?

¿Qué hueá, Paulito? ¿Qué onda este hueón? Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados no más. El Paulo, hueón, callado, callado, callado.

— ¿Qué onda, por qué se te hincha la guatita? —pregunto de nuevo y puta, no me aguanto. Ante su silencio, le echo una bromita— ¿O estai esperando guagua y no me hai contado?

El Paulo tiene ganas de aguantarse la risa, tiene ganas, ¡mira esa cara! ¡Pero no puede al final! Se larga a reír, hueón, con su risita rica y yo me río con él, ¿te imaginai?

— ¡Si en algún mundo los hombres pueden tener hijos, hueón, nosotros ya tendríamos como 20!

Nos cagamos de la risa los dos, porque ¿sí o no? ¡El Paulo quedaría preñado todos los años! Pero ¡ya! Necesito una respuesta. ¿Por qué le pasa eso, hueón?

— ¿Por qué, Paulo? —lo sigo molestando, hasta que tengo su mirada encima, sus ojos cálidos.

— Porque te venís adentro —hueón, ¿me estai hueviando? ¿En serio? Como que hasta me hice un poco pa atrás. No, está leseando este hueón, si eso no salía en ninguna página que visité en internet— Te venís adentro, no sé, y eso hincha —esta hueá es mística— Y ayer terminaste, ¿cuántas veces? —dice, rodando sus ojos.

Yo impactado, hueón.

— ¿En serio? —es que te juro que no me la creo— ¿Y te duele? —por si acaso.

El Paulo niega con la cabeza, con su pelito encima de la frente.

— No. No mucho, es un poco incómodo nada más. Si me doliera no dejaría que te vinieras adentro. —tanta naturalidad…

Hueón, brígido. De verdad, qué brígido, nunca pensé en una hueá así, como que nunca me había fijado antes en el Paulo después de… Bueno, igual tiene sentido, culiamos caleta ayer. No, qué loco, en verdad, qué cuático. Qué hueá más heavy pienso mirándolo a los ojos y nuestro silencio incómodo de repente se convierte en risas.

No, hueón, no. Qué terrible. El Paulo se tapó la cara, pa taparse la risa no más, obvio, pero yo tampoco lo hago mal es que ¡hueón! ¿Alguien de verdad piensa en esta hueá? Puta, supongo que ahora que tengo una relación con un hueón hay otros temas en la palestra igual, hay cosas distintas entre medio. La dinámica es diferente. Chucha, no sé, esta hueá es muy loca. Ya, por lo menos sé que al Paulo no le duele y, hueón, cuando vuelvo a mirarle la guatita media redonda, que él se empeña en tapar con las sábanas por pura vergüenza, se me va a apagando la risa y, puta, me quedo pensando…

Lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos. A esos ojos de gato y casi se me muere esa pregunta en la boca, por plancha igual supongo. Plancha como la de él.

— Oye… —le susurro, el Paulo contesta ¿mmm? — Pero si pudiéramos, onda, en algún mundo, no sé… ¿tú tendríai un hijo conmigo?

¿Una hueá muy desubicada de preguntar después de hacer el amor? Puta, perdón, se me salió no más. No sé, ¿hueás de hetero que se te ocurren cuando veí al hueón al que acabai de tirarte así? El Paulo se queda callado, pero nunca me aparta la mirada. Esos ojitos serenos, verdes, hermosos… chucha, ¿la cagué? Puta, pero es que de verdad, no sé, no quería ser cebolliento ni nada, pero…

— Sí —y lo escucho al Paulo, de repente. Sí. Sí, me dice. Me dice que sí, con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Y yo, hueón, siento una hueá muy rara en el pecho, una cosa muy extraña en la guata. ¿Qué es? — Sí. Sos un excelente papá además, quién no quisiera tener un hijo con vos —murmura y de ahí se ríe, como queriendo hacer notar que es una broma pero entonces se queda en silencio de nuevo y solo nos tenemos a los dos.

Yo sonrío, me da por sonreír como de la nada, de escuchar su voz no más se me imagina.

Y chucha, no me aguanto.

— ¿Y qué te gustaría tener? ¿Una niña o un niño? —no sé, se me escapó no más. Es loco, pero es lindo el pensamiento (imposible, lo sé. Imposible) de imaginar una vida, algo nuestro, algo propio…

— Una nena —pero el Paulo no me pone un freno, el Paulo me sigue y hablamos bajito, bajito, tenemos miedo capaz de decir algo prohibido, algo vergonzoso que no tiene que escuchar nadie, porque si alguien nos escuchara…

— ¿Y cómo le pondríai? —aunque no podemos parar.

— Me gusta Mila —me confiesa, como un secreto.

Yo sonrío. Mila. Mila, qué bonito suena.

— Nos saldría linda la niñita —se me ocurre comentar de repente y el Paulito asiente con entusiasmo, porque esa hueá es fija. Nos saldría una niñita preciosa. — Tendría los ojos verdes porque los dos tenemos los ojos verdes.

— Y el pelo castaño —agrega el Paulo— Aunque yo…

— En una de esas nos saldría rubiecita —lo interrumpo. Sí, hueón, por ahí tendría el pelo claro. — Yo cuando chico era rubio.

El Paulo se ríe, pero ¡juro que es verdad! Caleta de gente siempre lo dice, pero yo lo digo en serio. Yo sí era rubio cuando chico.

— Oye, de verdad. Me decían rucio —¡No te creo! Sonríe mi guachito, pero ¿por qué te mentiría, bonito? Así me decía la gente en el barrio, todos los vecinos— Te voy a mostrar algún día fotos mías de cuando era chico, pa que me creai, era rubiecito. Así que por ahí la bendición nos sale rubia.

Nos sonreímos los dos, recostados tan juntos. La separación entre nosotros es casi nula y yo siento cada una de las respiraciones del Paulo, casi que escucho el latido de su corazón, hueón y esta hueá que hemos hablado es tan loca, es tan imposible, pero, puta, me gusta soñar las cosas imposibles con el Paulo.

Como que nuestro amor da pa eso y pa mucho más.

— Mila Sagal Dybala —pienso en voz alta. Chuta, en voz alta, hueón, ¿y con qué me encuentro? Con su carita de indignado (falsa, falsa), su risa fácil luchando por dejarse ver.

Ríete mi amor, si de eso se trata. De soñar.

— ¿Por qué iría tu apellido primero? Si el mío empieza con D —puta, tus argumentos no son válidos hueón.

— Porque yo sería el papá po, obvio. —¿si o no? Suficiente prueba tu guatita.

Pero el Paulo no se ríe, aunque lo que haya dicho sea un poquito broma y, pucha, a mí me gustaría que mi sonrisa fuera suficiente pa que él también sonría pero parece que no lo es no más. ¿Habré dicho algo muy malo? ¿Me fui muy en la profunda imaginando hueás que nunca podrían pasar? ¿Le toqué algún punto sensible? Nunca fue mi intención igual, me dediqué a echar a correr mi imaginación no más, empecé a pensar las hueás que el amor podría traerle al resto de la gente, menos a los que son como nosotros.

No sé si eso está mal la verdad, por ahí al Paulo no le gustó tanto. ¿Hice algo mal, gatito? ¿Dije algo que no te pareció? Cuénteme, cuénteme dónde me equivoqué para ver si lo arreglo que a veces tus ojos se ven tan profundos que yo siento que me ahogo y en tu mar no sé nadar po, Paulo.

Me tiro a la corriente con gusto, igual.

— Me gustaría que este día no se terminara nunca —de pronto confiesa el Paulo y a mí nada me había hecho sospechar esa respuesta. No sé por qué igual, si yo lo mismo quiero.

— Al menos tenemos nuestros recuerdos, Paulo. Para que no se nos haga tan solitaria la vida.

Supongo que eso le hizo sentido, porque curvó los labios muy poquito.

— ¿Y si nos tomamos una foto? —como ese día, hueón. El denominativo común de nuestras despedidas. — Para recordar mejor.

Creo que he dicho que yo al Paulo no le puedo negar nada. No voy a partir ahora.

Me trago la plancha por sacarme una foto después de tirar, me da lo mismo la cara roja, la frente media mojada, el pelo sudado. Con una mano con cuéa me tiro el pelo pa atrás pa que no moleste, mientras el Paulo toma su celular de la mesa. Todo es nuevo, hueón, todo es como único, todo es inesperado y me encanta sentir eso, como que cuando estamos juntos las cosas se vuelve más fáciles, no sé, se vuelven mejores o al menos eso creo yo, mientras el Paulo acomoda el celular pa la selfie y nos sacamos más de una, nos sacamos varias fotos, sonrientes, juntos, exhaustos, felices.

En la última el Paulo tiene los ojos cerrados porque está recibiendo el beso que le dejo yo en su mejilla, así también me acuerdo de su olor y de su sabor, que puta que me va a hacer falta desde ahora.

Lo que nos resta de día juntos se evapora muy luego, yo creo que fue la pura ansiedad del adiós no más. Tomamos desayuno, nos metimos a la ducha, hicimos la pieza, almorzamos, conversamos, nos reímos, nos amamos y el tiempo voló, se nos escapó entre las manos. Pasó tan rápido que, cuando estuvimos ahí, de pie en la puerta, el Paulo abrigado y con sus lentes de sol, su capucha y su bolso, a mí se me imaginó que era el día uno y que el hueón venía recién llegado y que se iba a quedar aquí, pero no, se iba. Se tenía que ir y yo sé que las despedidas tienen que llegar en un momento sí o sí, pero parece que nunca estoy preparado no más.

Siempre me duelen.

El abrazo del Paulo igual disminuye ese dolor un poco, o sea, lo hace más tolerable. Y es duradero, largo, apretado, caluroso, amoroso como es el Paulo mismo no más y yo siento que su cuerpo quema contra el mío, quema de tanto amor y juro por Dios que si pudiera no lo dejaría ir nunca, no lo soltaría ni cagando, lo sostendría fuerte, muy fuerte, para que nada nos separara, ni un club, ni la pelota, ni la cancha, ni la camiseta, ni los hinchas, ni los periodistas, ni el odio del mundo entero. Seríamos los dos, contra quien fuera. Los dos, hechos mierda, pero juntos. Porque si estamos juntos entonces todo se ve un poquito mejor y un poquito menos difícil.

Pero no se puede no más. No será un adiós, pero es por lo menos un hasta luego. Un hasta luego hasta las clasificatorias, pa las que no falta mucho. Un hasta luego hasta que alguna lesión nos salve, irónicamente, por ahí. Un hasta luego hasta las vacaciones, hasta que encontremos un espacio, un hueco y nos metamos y lo aprovechamos porque eso hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos.

Nos hemos convertido en expertos, ¿o no, Paulito?

Nuestro hasta luego es un beso. El mejor beso de la vida, porque es con amor. Es suavecito, es íntimo, es dulce y yo me quedo con ganas de más y sé que el Paulo también tiene ganas de más, pero es momento de separarnos. Nuestros labios hacen un ruidito cuando él se aleja y yo lo veo borroso, como si fuera un sueño. Capaz po, estos cinco días han sido demasiado buenos como pa ser verdad. Por ahí si esto no es un sueño tengo mucha suerte no más, no sé. Pero cuando la puerta se abre y la noche nos inunda, yo tengo claro que no he vivido nunca una cosa más real que esta. El Paulo en mi antejardín no es una sombra, es un hombre real agitando la mano, sonriéndome con la sonrisa más linda. Te amo, le digo despacito; sus ojos se iluminan con el farol de la entrada.

Me contesta con un beso al aire.

Un hasta luego así puta que vale la pena, ¿o no? No siento pena, como que el pecho se me suelta. Si lo siento pesado no es nada por tristeza, es porque está lleno de amor.

El auto del Paulo sale desde el portón de mi casa y yo lo veo, desde adentro, perderse rumbo al sur. Ojalá que llegue bien mi guachito y ojalá que le dé mis saludos a su mamá, que con tanto ahínco le insistí pa que se acordara.

Ahora todas esas cosas que pasamos juntos se vuelven memorias no más, pero memorias más presentes que nunca. La Pame va a venir en unos días más pa hablar de las niñas, volví hace poco a los entrenamientos, la liga acá va a empezar lueguito y el profe dice que no podemos andar distraídos, pero bueno, yo siempre he andado en las nubes en realidad. ¿Y quién no? Si con el Paulo no podemos dejar de chatear, la hueá es costumbre ya. Es rutina. El Bruno me dice que pesque igual lo que nos está hablando el ayudante técnico, pero chucha, yo ni ahí. La conversación aquí con mi gatito está más entretenida.

Me he visto uno que otro de sus partidos y el Paulito está perfecto ya, talentoso como siempre, una joya como siempre por eso cuando el hueón me cuenta que lo retaron al volver yo no le creo. Me está jodiendo, me quiere hacer sentir mal.

“Te juro, boludo, 1 kilo subí. Los doctores le dijeron al Mister y el Mister me derivó al nutricionista, ¿qué tal?”

“Noo, hueón, ¿cinco días y engordaste 1 kilo? Vai a tener que cerrar la boca”

“Y, culpa tuya, si a puras galletas estábamos. Nunca me hiciste el queque, igual”

¡Shhh! ¡Ahora sí hay pruebas de que está gordito y este hueón más encima quiere seguir comiendo!

“Ya no hay queque, hueón. Puras ensaladas no más. La próxima vez que nos veamos te voy a invitar a comer atún con lechuga”

El Paulo me envió puros emoticones de risas. Uff, menos mal que el profe se fue y no cachó que estaba con el celular. Bien ahí el Brunito, tapándome pa que el profe no me vea. En estas ocasiones se ven los compañeros sí.

“Hay otras formas de bajar de peso también…”

Ay, Paulito. Nunca decepciona mi joyita; me reí como cabro chico. Puta, parece que el Maxi me está mirando mucho. Ya, filo, disimulo no más.

“Pa las eliminatorias po, Paulito” escribo rápido. “Nos quedan 3 semanas no más”

Tres semanas pa debutar contra Colombia en Santiago y partir de visita a Argentina. Encuentros de lujo, ¿o no? Incluso el profe ya habló conmigo y me confirmó en la nómina. Estoy más ansioso que la cresta por ver a mi gatito de nuevo y no creo que sea el único. El Arturo debe estar que corta las huinchas por encontrarse en la cancha con el James otra vez. Y oye, la verdad es que desde que nos conocimos con el Paulo que no nos hemos vuelto a topar en un partido. Tengo tantos recuerdos de ese primer encuentro, hueón…

“Por ahí podemos recordar viejos tiempos, ¿te tinca?”

Un túnel, un camarín, unas duchas… Si no estuvieran todos los cabros acá en el camarín me mordería los labios de puras ganas, hueón, lo juro.

— Yaa, ¿y con quién hablai tanto vo’? Mira que mi ayuda tiene precio po Lu.

Apagué el teléfono al toque. Chucha, no estará Vidal pero está el Bruno po hueón y cuál de los dos más metío. Ni ahí igual con andar quedando expuesto, mejor me guardo el celular en el bolsillo altiro, porque estos culiaos son muy chatos, no sabí nunca cuándo de repente te van a agarrar pal hueveo y el Bruno me cae bien, si es chileno el hueón y uno de mis compañeros más cercanos, pero uno nunca sabe. Me cubrió pa que el profe no me cachara chateando, pero hasta ahí no más, ¿acaso me seguiría cubriendo si le contara que esa persona con la que ando hablando no es nada una mina?

Las cosas como son no más po.

— No pasa na, Bruno. Hueás mías —sí po, hueás mías no más. Me paro del asiento, lo dejo ahí al hueón mirándome con cara de enojado. Una mezcla igual, entre enojado y copuchento— Gracias por cubrirme con el profe, pero esto lo dejo piola no más, no viste que si uno cuenta las cosas después no resultan.

Le tiré una bromita, que lo hizo distenderse más y ahí se quedó, sonriente en su asiento.

— ¿En qué andai metido vo’, Ángelo?

¡Tan curioso que salió este culiao! Lo voy a dejar con las ganas no más y me importa un pico que me tironee del brazo pa que no me ponga la mochila o que insista tratando de sacarme el celular. Naaa, si de esta hueá no me va a hacer hablar. Ya sabe lo que pasó con la Pame y eso es suficiente, ¿cierto? Hay cosas que están mejor sin decir.

— Mejor guardar un poquito el misterio, ¿o no? —parece que alguien me dijo esa hueá hace un tiempo…

Y puta, mejor me voy luego porque me acaba de vibrar el celular ahí en el bolsillo y yo no quiero hacer esperar a mi gatito. Sí hueón, las 3 semanas que faltan pa que nos volvamos a ver se van a pasar volando, pero esta respuesta suya me va a hacer más dulce la espera, ¿sí o no? Ay, Paulo, se me han pasado tantas hueás por la cabeza desde que te fuiste. Te apuesto a que te morí con la me anda revoloteando todo el día. Por ahí junto fuerza y se lo digo pal partido, ¿quién sabe? En una de esas me atrevo. Además, el día está bonito acá, está con solcito, pero sigue corriendo ese vientecito helado que te refresca la cara… igual está como pa quedarse en la casa ¿o no? Comiendo cositas ricas, haciendo una videollamada por ahí. A ver si con un paquete de galletas y la carita del Paulo en mi notebook me atrevo, pero sabí qué, yo cacho que es mejor frente a frente, ¿o no? No todos los días le pedí’ pololeo a un hueón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chiquilles! ¿Cómo están? ¡Lamento muchísimo haberme demorado más de las 2 semanas habituales jaja en actualizar un nuevo capítulo! Tuve un montón de temas, más encima se me echó a perder el cargador de mi computador y lo tuve apagado como 2 días, no, terrible. Pero ya está todo bien así que vuelven las actualizaciones cada 14 días xD
> 
> Espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera eso sí!! Nuestros chiquillos disfrutaron totalmente los 5 días que pasaron juntos, ¿verdad? jaja Así que en el próximo capítulo veremos la vuelta a los partidos, el reencuentro en las clasificatorias con una petición muy importante! YYY la aparición de nuevos personajes!! Se nos viene Rodrigo de Paul y Leandro Paredes! Y un chiquillo misterioso que será del gusto de Ángelito y pondrá bien celoso a nuestro Paulo ;) Pero no les adelanto más jaja
> 
> Pucha, les cuento que quise tocar de verdad un tema aquí de Paulo que puede ser medio "polémico" jaja. Yo nunca escribo demasiado desde su punto de vista y todo lo que él siente está muy implícito en la narración y en los diálogos (lo vemos siempre desde los ojos de Ángelo), pero quiero aclararlo igual pa que sepan cómo va la cosa y tengan más detalles de la cabecita y el corazón de Paulo. Sabemos que los dos están enamorados, pero Paulo es el más intenso, el más enganchado, se nota, ¿cierto? jaja Para Paulo, Ángelo es el amor de su vida (en algún momento se lo dirá igual), y a pesar de todo lo que han logrado juntos y de que Ángelo decidió separarse de su esposa para estar con él, Paulo siempre tiene el miedo de que Sagal en algún momento opte por volver con su familia. Y él entiende la razón por la que haría eso, más allá del tema de que su amor es prohibido y deben esconderse. Paulo tiene miedo de que el amor de ambos no sea tan fuerte como las variables, el contexto y las circunstancias de vida de Ángelo, por eso cree de una manera super inocente (Paulo a pesar de ser tan apasionado es muy inocente, muy infantil), y nada fetichista que a él también le gustaría tener algo que lo atara a Ángelo para siempre, más allá del amor que se tienen porque él sabe que el hecho de que Ángelo tenga hijos con su ex esposa es algo que siempre lo va a unir a ella y que él nunca podría lograr ni igualar un vínculo así. Él nunca podría tener una unión como esa con Ángelo, por eso tiene miedo de que su amor no sea suficiente para mantener a Ángelo a su lado y por eso también se da el lujo de imaginar universos, de aceptar eso que a Sagal quizá igual le gustaría lograr -tener algo suyo, como dice él-. Por eso mismo yo quise agregar el tema de cómo quedó la guatita de Paulo después de tanto amor jaja (y además porque me parece algo muy curioso que quería agregar sí o sí) y los pensamientos que ambos tienen con eso, para visibilizar ese sentir de ambos al final.
> 
> Además! Los que leen Tabula Rasa deben haberse dado cuenta (por el detallito del nombre de su hipotética hija), pero la ship Sabala es parte aquí de una especie de multiversos. Yo escribo a Ángelo y Paulo como almas gemelas, por lo que cada fic que escriba en distintos universos en realidad es parte de un mismo gran verso, no sé si se entiende jaja Como son almas gemelas, en todos los mundos se conocen y en todos los mundos intentan estar juntos. En algunos lo logran con mejores resultados (en el omegaverse, por ejemplo, ya tuvieron a Mila) y en otros capaz que nunca les resulte su amor (como en este, QUIZÁS jeje). Pero eso es parte de retratarlos como almas gemelas!!
> 
> En fin! Me fui en volá con tantas notas jaja pero es que quería explicarles eso :) Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que les haya gustado mucho! Como siempre, les agradezco un montón las lecturas, los comentarios, los votos, el apañe! Me quedo super feliz de leer qué les pareció la actualización. Un besote grande y cuídense mucho!!!


	17. Son pololos, son pololos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo de larga duración chiquillas/os!!

27 de marzo, hueón, entre puro solcito y buena vibra, yo regreso por fin a Santiago. ¡Puta que echaba de menos mi país, hueón! A veces como que uno no es consciente de lo que pesa pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su país, pero cuando volví’ y sobre todo cuando volví’ pa jugar por la selección, te dai cuenta de que llevai mucho tiempo allá afuera y de que esa hueá al fin y al cabo te pasa la cuenta. Como que el aire que uno respira incluso es diferente, lo sentí’ como propio e igual es super nostálgico, yo me bajo del bus con los audífonos, detrás del Huaso, con todas las cámaras encima, con los periodistas preguntándonos hueás y, chucha, qué rico se siente volver a Chile y qué rico se siente ponerse otra vez la camiseta de La Roja.

Hace tiempo que no jugaba en el Nacional; sabí que miro alrededor, las instalaciones, los camarines y es como si todo me pareciera nuevo, como si nunca antes hubiese pisado el estadio. Me encanta volver a jugar acá porque es mucho más que sentir a los hinchas, hueón, a la gente llegando, alentando, los olores, los cánticos, es que estai en tu casa, po hueón. Te hací fuerte, como que sentí’ que podí contra todos y bueno, igual esa hueá me da un poco más de ánimos pa salir a pelearla contra Colombia y pa otra cosa también, que no me ha dejado de rondar la cabeza desde que el Paulo se fue de Juárez.

Esta hueá me la he pensado caleta, como que de verdad está en mi cabeza cuando estoy entrenando y cuando estoy jugando y cuando estoy acostado o comiendo, como que de verdad no se va porque es brígida po, hueón. Onda, imaginarlo ya era complicado y ahora que estoy decidido a hacerlo como que igual se me pasan más trancas por la mente e igual me cuestiono más las cosas, pero pico, llegué a esta decisión, llegamos hasta acá, no lo voy a echar todo por la borda. Es la hueá que quiero hacer no más, lo que me nace del corazón, lo que siento que está bien, lo que quiero que profundice esta hueá sin nombre que tenemos y que pa mí es cada vez más importante y cada vez más necesaria.

Yo quiero pedirle pololeo al Paulo.

Ya, no sé si esa hueá se sigue usando en verdad, no viste que ahora la gente onda atraca altiro y bueno, es no más, pero puta, yo siempre fui más a la antigua po y con el Paulo llevamos en esto más de nueve meses. Hace harto atrás ya aceptamos que nos queremos y yo dejé a la Pame por eso mismo también y puta, no sé, siento que es lo natural, lo que viene, que es ese pasito que tanto tratamos de frenar pero que ya no podemos contener.

Y esa hueá me pone muy feliz y muy nervioso también.

Le voy a pedir pololeo a un hueón. ¡A un hueón! Voy a tener pololo, ¡POLOLO! (bueno, suponiendo que el Paulo me diga que sí, pero hueón, por qué se negaría, si yo cacho que este hueón sueña con el día que le regale un anillo). Cuático, ¿sí o no? Nunca he tenido pololo, o sea, siempre anduve con minas, siempre le pedí pololeo a minas. Se siente raro ahora, como que no sé bien cómo explicar las sensaciones que se me pasan por todos lados. ¿Se hace igual que con una mina? ¿Debería haber ideado alguna hueá más romántica, habérselo pedido antes o en alguna instancia más privada? Capaz po, pero quizás cuándo nos vayamos a ver de nuevo y como que yo de verdad quiero dar ese paso. Además, tampoco fui tan penca, le compré un regalito.

Tengo la caja bien guardada en mi mochila, por si acaso. No es un anillo eso sí, es una cadenita que encontré muy bonita, un día que andaba comprando unas hueás por el mall y pasé frente a una joyería. Es chistoso, pero la vi y lo primero que pensé fue que se vería bien en el cuello del Paulo. De ahí me sentí medio tonto por pensar esa hueá, pero entré igual y consulté. Es de oro, es trenzada, apegada al cuello. La mina que atendía me la mostró y puta, me convenció bien rápido y mientras la ponía en la cajita y me hacía la boleta me dijo como “a su esposa le va a encantar este regalo”. A mí me dio por reírme, pero atiné a sonreír no más. Bueno, espero que a mi pololo le guste su regalo.

En un par de días más vamos a llegar a Buenos Aires y la verdad es que estoy ansioso por esa hueá. No por el partido, por ver al Paulo. O bueno, por ahí también estoy medio ansioso por el partido, porque puta, jugar contra la persona que amai igual tiene un peso. Filo, no es una hueá que debería importarme en realidad, no tendría que afectarme. Igual, quiero darle la cadena y pedirle pololeo cuando salgamos de los camarines, como esa primera vez donde pasó todo, así que el juego en la cancha tiene que ser piola, no quiero que después mi gatito me ande sacando en cara hueás.

¿Le irá a gustar? ¿Le irá a tincar? Capaz que me diga que no y yo quede como hueón. No. No, el Paulo no haría esa hueá. Si hace poquito hasta me mandó un mensajito deseándome suerte. Tampoco quiero pescar mucho el celular ahora, están todos los cabros en el camarín. Ya, si lo importante ahora es concentrarse en el partido y hacerle frente a Colombia. Voy de lateral izquierdo de nuevo, hueón y tengo que sacarme la cresta, no puedo andar pajareando en el partido.

Tengo que hacer como el Arturo, que sabe que va a enfrentar a su pololo y al hueón ni se le notan los nervios, capaz que ni los siente no más. Anda conversando con el Gary, con la música del celular sonando terrible fuerte y yo lo miro no más, sentado al lado del Miiko. El Miiko juega de lateral izquierdo también, así que ahí entre él, el Alfonso y yo nos estamos peleando el puesto, igual, hay pura buena onda entre nosotros, con los cabros vamos mejorando y sabemos que el que lo haga lo va a hacer bacán. Me gusta esa relación, ah, me hace sentir mejor, me da caleta de seguridad. Y mientras estoy ordenando mi ropa, porque ya no nos queda nada pa salir a la cancha a calentar, me saco feliz la selfie que me pide el Miiko. Me cae bien este hueón; todavía habla poco español, pero igual lo entendemos, es super tela. Yo me pongo pa la foto igual, ahí, los minos de la selección. No es que yo me crea rico, pero pa qué estamos con hueás, de que es cierto, es cierto.

En gustos no hay nada escrito en todo caso, a mí se me pasa eso por la cabeza cuando después de que nos sacamos la selfie veo al Arturo acercarse, todo canchero. ¿Qué le habrá visto el James? Por ahí le gustan los con pinta de malos o se fija en el interior no más… ¿O Vidal tendrá la tula muy grande? Sabí que antes de que yo empezara con el Paulo jamás me había fijado en el tamaño de mis compañeros, pero ahora… o sea, es una hueá de comparar más que nada eso sí, no de que yo me pase otros rollos cuando los miro. Además, esto pa callado igual, ninguno tiene tan buen culo como el Paulo.

Es que yo soy muy fiel en verdad.

— Buena Angelito, ¿cómo estamos pa hoy día? Vai de titular guachito, ya me dijo ya el profe. —el Arturo, hueón, le sonríe al Miiko y se sienta al lado. Anda con una toalla en la cintura y con el pelo mojado y yo lo miro no más. Quien iba a decir que íbamos a estar hablando así algún día, si el hueón me caía como el pico antes (yo siempre fui team Bravo la verdad), pero bueno, me di cuenta de que tenemos varias cosas en común. La más importante en común en realidad. Y esa hueá puta que nos unió, hueón, yo siempre pienso qué dirían los demás cabros si se enteraran de que yo ando con un hueón (y de que me gustan los hueones). Nunca puedo ser capaz de imaginarme qué chucha diría cada uno, quién se pondría de mi lado y quién no…

— Puta vo’ te hai hecho el regalón del profe, ah, peor que el Junior —una bromita no más. El Arturo niega con la cabeza, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se anda poniendo una banda en la muñeca. El Alexis está conversando con el Huaso más allá, andan todos metidos en su mundo, todos en sus grupos. — Bueno, si va el Miiko o Parot bacán igual, todos lo hacemos bien.

— Me gusta tu espíritu de equipo —suelta este hueón medio en broma, mirándome a la cara. Nada le quita la sonrisa. ¿Iré a estar igual yo, cuando vayamos a Buenos Aires a jugar contra Argentina? De más po y más cagao de los nervios yo cacho.

— Andai contento vo’, ah —se la tire piola, pa que no escucharan todos. El Miiko igual anda metido en lo suyo, al otro lado el Torta está hablando por celular. El Arturo se acerca un poquito más, pa darle más misterio todavía a la hueá. Ya, ¿qué onda, Rey?

— No me digai na’, que ando contando los minutos pal alargue. —nos reímos los dos. Arturo culiao, ¿qué tiene pensando?

— ¿Qué le vai a hacer el pobre, hueón? —no hay necesidad de nombres ah, pa callado como siempre. Es bacán igual tener un secreto de a dos, ¿sí o no? O sea, esa complicidad que se formó inevitablemente porque ambos guardamos una hueá tan heavy. Me gusta, me dio una perspectiva distinta del Arturo, me dio alguien en quien confiar y eso aquí, en el mundo del fútbol, puta que se agradece.

— Hemos hablado más que la cresta, te juro que quiero puro salir a calentar luego pa verlo. De ahí en el túnel cuando nos vemos siempre aprovechamos de hacerla piola—bajito, bajito— Y puta, no soy na’ el único, ¿o sí? Apuesto a que andai contando las horas pa que llegue el 31. —me huevió.

Y puta, pa qué mentir. Igual, no me da la perso pa decirle que sí en voz alta, pero le sonrío y esa hueá el Arturo como que la tiene aprendida de memoria. Nos reímos cómplices los dos a cagar. Yo me pongo la camiseta, me agacho pa amarrarme los cordones; el hueón sigue sonriendo, mirando a los demás. Me enderezo y me encuentro con su cara cerca, sus ojos oscuros pendientes de mí. Puta Arturito, no me hagai esa hueá que me pongo nervioso.

— Oye, hueón, yo te quería pedir una paleteada —¡así que de eso se trataba! Este hueón, no da puntada sin hilo el Arturo. A ver, ¿qué le pasó al Rey? Igual como que me puedo imaginar qué hueá quiere. Chucha, el ayudante nos dice que salimos en 5 minutos. A ver, guachito, ¿qué le pasó? — Pa después del partido.

— Erí muy barsa, hueón —ay, este Arturo… Se largó a reír el culiao. — ¿Qué querí?

El Arturo se mordió el labio.

Chucha.

No fue una imagen muy agradable.

— Que me cubrai las espaldas cuando volvamos del partido —me soltó, acercándose más, tanto, que me rozaba la toalla encima de mi pierna. La verdad es que la sensación es media rara— Me voy a pegar la escapadita con… —se quedó callado, pero hueón, esto es pa que nadie cache no más— así que llámame por teléfono si el profe pregunta a dónde estoy, le decí que me fui a despedir del James y del David no más, le decí la verdad.

— ¿De Ospina? —¿del arquero?

— Sí, sí, pa que no sea tan sospechoso.

Ay, Arturito. Este hueón tiene el plan maestro pa tirarse al pobre James sin llamar la atención. Ahí se nota la trayectoria, ah, los años de experiencia y de práctica que yo no tengo. Pero, puta, por ahí yo también podría pedirle el favor po, ¿o no? Cuando estemos en Buenos Aires. Onda, hoy por ti y mañana por mí. Quid pro quo, casi. No es mala idea…

— ¿Qué estai pensando, hueón? —¡Ah, chucha! ¿Se me notó en la cara? — ¿Me hací el favor?

— Si me lo hací vo’ también en Buenos Aires.

No se esperaba esa hueá el hueón y, aun así, le encanta.

— ¡Aprendiendo rápido, hermanito! —se largó a reír— Ya, dale. Pasando y pasando.

— Vaya tranquilo entonces no más, Rey.

— Soi’ muy maricón, hueón.

Yo le sonreí.

— Ya, anda a vestirte mejor, que tenemos que salir a calentar.

Y a calentarse con la vista probablemente este hueón. Salimos a la cancha a hacer el precalentamiento, nos pusieron en grupos y yo ahí, muy piolita, aprovecho de mirar a los colombianos que ya estaban allá antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Miro al Arturo también, que trata de hacerla piola el culiao pero como yo cacho la hueá lo noto igual. El Arturo, es muy payaso. No saluda al James, pero sí se ven los dos, como que se echan la ojeá’ y se van cada cual a hacer lo suyo. Yo hueón, estiro las piernas con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es que de verdad es la hueá más chistosa ser el único que cacha en serio que dos personas tienen onda. Como que todo lo tomai de manera distinta y hasta las flexiones del James me parecen puras calienta sopas pal pobre Arturo.

Pero bueno, ya tendrá su recompensa el Rey. Y yo ahí le voy a cubrir las espaldas porque puta, entre maricones nos apañamos, ¿sí o no? La hueá… pensamiento culiao. En fin, el Arturo más feliz que la cresta corriendo y conversando con los chiquillos, yo lo veo bien cómplice no más. Quién iba a pensar que este hueón anduviera así por otro hombre, con la colombiana que se gasta, aunque, ¿sabí’ qué? Esas fotos y tantas palabritas de cariño entre él y el James como que deberían hacer sospechar a la gente, pero no lo hacen no más, no sé por qué. Supongo que a mucha gente le cuesta dudar de la heterosexualidad de los futbolistas, la da por sentada no más. ¿Irá a pasar lo mismo conmigo si alguna vez esto que tengo con el Paulo se sabe? ¿La gente no se la creería? Diría, onda, “no, imposible, si Sagal estaba casado, si Dybala tenía polola” ¿Y cómo te excusái, hueón? ¿Cómo salí’ del closet? Yo, saliendo del closet…

La verdad es que no sé. Como que por ahí nunca estuve en el closet en realidad o nunca me di cuenta capaz. A mucha gente debe pasarle igual, ¿o no? O sea, tampoco es que las minas me hayan dejado de gustar, me siguen gustando, pero no sé… entre el Paulo o una mina rica, me quedo con el Paulo.

Sí, eso es salir del closet, supongo.

— Son pesados los entrenamientos acá… y yo creía que debutar en el primer equipo era cansador —¿sorry? Si yo estaba trotando solo. Miré pal lao’. ¡Ah, pero si es la guagüa del equipo! Chuta, es que todavía no me acostumbro a su tono de voz parece.

Este cabro es el Bruno Barticciotto, el Barti Chico le decimos nosotros o el Barti Junior. El Brunito. Hijo de Barticciotto, el mítico delantero del Colo que hasta cantó en el festival de Viña. Buen cabro, delantero que se ganó su primera nominación a la Roja adulta y que se salvó por poquito de que los cabros lo raparan entero pa darle la bienvenida. No se libró de que le robaran la toalla en las duchas ni de que le sacaran el pantalón en los entrenamientos eso sí, son terrible chatos los culiaos. En verdad yo nunca he estado muy a favor de esas bienvenidas que rozan en el abuso, hueón, pero uno se queda callado porque después te tratan de fome, de aburrío, de grave y hueás.

Y el pobre Brunito, hueón, tiene una cara de tímido. Es chico igual, 18 años. Yo me acuerdo de que mi debut acá también fue terrible penca. Cuando uno es más piola es más difícil y este cabrito es terrible piola. Buena onda sí, a mí me cayó bien y puta, parece que yo a él también, pa que se acercara a mí en vez de a algún otro compañero.

— Ah, sí, te dejan pa la cagá. Pero afuera es más fuerte, ah —le meto conversa— ¿Los tratan con mucho cariño en San Carlos?

El Bruno se ríe y yo me río también, y ahí lo miro recién. El Bruno es un cabro como de mi porte, rubio, de ojos verdes, blanco a cagar. Se nota que ese corte es puro pelo que recién le está volviendo a crecer, porque me imagino que cuando debutó con el primer equipo en la Católica sí lo raparon. Es simpático, no se cree na’ y es super humilde, aunque su papá sea famoso y él viva en Vitacura. A mí me cae bien, buena onda el cabro, tiene una cara de guagua que te da como ternura, no sé. Es el menor igual de acá, así que algunos son terrible pesados con él y otros son más papás, como el Claudito. Duerme con el Igor, todavía no se mete en ningún grupo y almuerza bien callado. Bueno, cómo le vamos a andar haciendo la desconocida, ¿cierto?

— El Club apaña harto —me cuenta— Yo estuve en el Colo también, en las inferiores y acá hay más apoyo, más preocupación, más formación, ¿cachai? Como más integral.

— Sí po, si tu papá jugó allá —Y es leyenda Don Barti— Medio cambiao saliste tú si po —un leseito piola, que parece que al Bruno no le cae mal porque se ríe, mientras hacemos camino pa pararnos y ejercitar—

— Ya, pero si de chico yo fui del Colo por mi papá, pero debuté en la Cato po, es obvio de qué equipo voy a ser hincha, ¿o no? —respondió él y yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¡Pregúntale esa hueá al Alexis!

Nos cagamos de la risa los dos. El Profe anda explicando una hueá, hay que poner atención, pero el Bruno, cerca, me pregunta pa callado:

— ¿Y tú de qué equipo erí?

A ver, cabro chico… ¿te tirai a copuchento?

Como que le tuve que sonreír, hueón. El Bruno me devolvió la misma cara.

— De Huachipato po, hueón, si ahí no más jugué antes de irme a México. —es pura verdad esa, pero, puta, parece que este pendejo es más avispado de lo que me creí.

— De cuál de los 3 grandes.

Tiene lindos ojos el cabro chico, ah. Verdecitos claros, más que los míos… Ya, ni que me anduviera pasando rollos, hueón.

— Pesca al profe, pendejo. —le digo mejor y aunque nos quedamos mirando, en una hueá muy loca, a mí me salen las palabras igual— Tení que aprender a ser responsable aquí, si querí ganarte un puesto —y bien obediente que me salió el niño. Mirada al frente, postura fija, concentrado y atento y yo lo miro no más. Cacha ah, por ahí aquí tenemos pistas del famoso recambio de la selección.

En fin, qué ansiedad hueón cada vez que jugai un partido por La Roja, como que se te va a salir el corazón del pecho; eso es lo que al menos siento yo, cuando volvemos a los camarines, nos vestimos y caminamos al túnel. Como que te sudan las manos, se te pasan tantas hueás por la cabeza, vai a mil. De titular, yo estoy formado como al medio, más tirao’ pa adelante, atrás justo del Huaso. El Arturito anda hueviando, hueón, dándose vueltas por aquí y por allá, conversando con Cuadrado, con Ospina, este hueón, cree que uno es hueón, si anda puro haciendo tiempo esperando que el James llegue y el otro harto se hace de rogar, ah, no se le ve na’.

Qué loco, hueón, onda, qué loco es tener conciencia de esta hueá y fijarte en esos detalles, porque sí, lo del Arturo con el James es como un cahuín no más y todos en el equipo lo creen así (yo lo creía así también hasta que el Rey se confesó ahí, frente mío), pero no po, es la pura verdad y yo soy el único que sabe esa hueá. Igual es como una cuestión pesada que cargar, una hueá fuerte, como un secreto que tení que guardar pase lo que pase. Es el precio de vivir lo prohibido no más.

— Suerte en el partido —¡Brunito! Me di vuelta de una incluso, con su voz de púber. El Bruno, hueón, un cabro chico feliz incluso sentado en la banca. Se debe pasar caleta de rollos, esperando debutar… Qué recuerdos, hueón. Cuando uno era inocente.

— Gracias po, Bruno —le contesto yo, hasta una palmadita en el hombro le doy. Oye, hueón, ¿qué le habrá dado a este cabro chico conmigo? Es como cuando soy simpático con alguien y se te agarran como lapa. Igual entendible, si es un pendejo y lo tienen más solo que un dedo los viejos.

El Bruno no me dice nada más, me sonríe y se va y yo lo quedo mirando hasta que cruza el túnel y sale, con su polerón rojo y sus zapatos rosados. Capaz que le toque debutar al cabro, pero puta, en realidad no creo, está el Alexis hueón, el Edu, el Chapa igual juega arriba… por ahí se lesiona alguno, ¿quién sabe? O alguno está con un mal día. Ojalá que no eso sí, es el principio de las Clasificatorias hueón, tenemos que agarrar vuelo.

Y yo tengo que agarrar vuelo pa lo que voy a hacer el 31, después de jugar con Argentina…

No soy el único eso sí, mi compadre ya está en éxtasis. Míralo al Arturo, por fin se apareció su James. Chucha, si estos hueones no tuvieran que salir ahora al campo ya se estarían sacando la ropa aquí mismo, esa hueá es fija. Esos abrazos, esos besos en la cara… Yo, terrible copuchento, con la cabeza doblá pa atrás, pero es que, ¿de verdad nadie más lo nota? ¿De verdad todos se tragan el cuento flaite de que estos dos hueones son “hermanos”? Los hermanos no culean que yo sepa y puta que se nota que el James no va a salir caminando derecho después de este partido... Empieza a sonar la música de la FIFA, ay, hueón, tenemos que partir ya. Veo que el Arturo y el James se separan a regañadientes no más, de ahí el James saluda al Alexis, pa hacerla más piola yo cacho.

Son muy locos estos dos hueones, pienso yo y toda esta nueva vida mía me llena la cabeza cuando entramos a la cancha y pisamos el pasto. Me persigno, me encomiendo a Dios, espero que suene nuestro himno con todos los hinchas de vista. Conchesumadre, qué emoción más gigante, más llenadora, más brígida. El Puro Chile suena más fuerte que nunca, yo cierro los ojos. La voy a romper en este partido, me voy a sacar la cresta por esta camiseta, vamos a dejar todo en la cancha.

El silbato del árbitro como que me acelera el corazón.

No sé, hueón, cada vez que juego un partido me pasa que me voy a negro. O sea, no es como si apagara tele y no cachara nada, pero juego, hueón, hago lo que sé hacer y de ahí, cuando se termina el juego, como que mis recuerdos se acaban también. Hay un montón de compañeros que dicen que repasan una y otra vez esa jugada en el partido que no les convenció y se torturan por esa hueá. Yo no po, como que yo después lo olvido y sigo pa adelante. Cada partido nuevo es como un caset nuevo pa grabar. ¡Imagínate si no fuera así! Estaría hecho mierda por todas las jugadas que he querido hacer y no me han resultado. La verdad es que mi pasado con La Roja no es el mejor, pero bueno, aquí estamos pa construir historia po, ¿o no? La llegada al medio tiempo 0-0, con la banda izquierda sin ni un roce de los colombianos, lo deja claro.

Por ahí nací pa ser defensor yo.

Los 15 minutos siempre se me pasan volando, como que no me doy cuenta de que tenemos que salir de nuevo pa la cancha. Me voy solo, con el Jarita hablando con el Gary detrás de mí. Somos los 4 de atrás con el Huaso, una línea que puta que ha funcionado en este partido y me siento más orgulloso que la cresta. Así tenía que ser siempre po, hueón, esta es la hueá que yo siempre tuve que mostrar. Posiciones listas, el pitido de nuevo, corre la pelotita y ¡juegue! Me hago mierda las piernas hueón, tratando de frenar a Arias. Pero puta que vale la pena, si yo tengo a un grupo de perros salvajes como compañeros, ¿o no? La Roja po, hueón, Bicampeones. El primer gol lo mete el Alexis, yo miro a la pantalla: justo a los 59 minutos. Corremos todos a abrazarlo. Los colombianos hueón, pierna dura. El James hace cagar a Vidal de un golpe, lo deja en el suelo. Así son las cosas en la cancha ¿ah? Tarjeta amarilla pal Jamesito. Tiro libre dice el árbitro, ejecuta el Charles, ¿y? Golazo, hueón. Al ángulo el príncipe. Qué partidazo, por la chucha. A los 93 minutos tocan el pitazo final y, ¿el resultado? 2-0 encima de Colombia.

Los primeros 3 puntitos pa la casa. Qué buena forma de empezar las clasificatorias, hueón.

Los hinchas están más contentos que la cresta, se escuchan los cánticos y los gritos y uno siente esa cosa media rara en el pecho, como que te quema. Estoy más cansado que la cresta, pero feliz, hueón, terrible de contento. Me abrazo con los cabros, saludo a uno que otro rival, saludo al James también, al árbitro, a los guardalineas… El Arturo, hueón, intercambiando camiseta después con su James a vista y paciencia de todos. Yo me sonrío solo, camino a los camarines. Vuelven todos los cabros, el Bruno me regala una sonrisita solo cuando se apega pa conversar. Estamos casi todos, celebrando más contentos que la chucha. De repente yo veo llegar al Arturo, lo veo buscarme con la mirada. Aquí estoy po, Rey, esperando el momento. Él me encuentra y raja pa acá.

Yo sentado muy piola, hueón, sacándome los zapatos, en calzoncillos, pero el Arturo es otra cosa, tan ansioso está el hueón que ni quiere sentarse y se nota. Bueno, igual lo entiendo. Tenemos el tiempo cortado. Yo también fui así las dos veces que tiré con el Paulo después de un partido. Qué loco, ah, por ahí mi guachito quiere volver a hacerlo en los camarines cuando nos veamos el 31, pero yo tengo una idea más romántica. Ojalá le guste, igual, ¿y si me dejara pagando? No, el Paulo no es de esos.

— Ya, entonces, ¿le damos no más? —la voz culiá de este hueón me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo miro pa arriba no más. Transpirado, cansado, agotado, ¿y va a hacer esfuerzo? Ah, es que cuando uno anda enamorado… Me reiría del hueón, pero pa qué.

— El James es un carnicero en la cancha, hueón, te dió como caja —mejor le tiro una bromilla no más.

El Arturo se ríe, más ansioso que no sé qué.

— Pero en la pieza es otra cosa, ya va a tener su castigo el hueón —Me reí con él, porque puta la hueá, qué plato es este hueón.

— Ya, hueón, anda, antes de que subamos al bus. Si pregunta el profe yo le digo lo que hablamos —la dura, si yo soy leal.

— Te debo una, hermanito. —me dijo apenas, más apurado pa irse. Obvio que me debí una po, hueón, pero ya, anda tranquilo no más. Disfrute el partido.

Lo veo partir corriendo al Arturo, desvanecerse entre todos los cabros, urgío por ir a meterle el pico a su pololo. Puta, el que puede puede no más, y pa qué estamos con hueás, el James también se veía bien ansioso cuando lo saludé al final del partido, buscando al Arturo pa ir a hacer sus cochinadas. Naa, yo no juzgo, hueón. Bacán por ellos. Bacán que el Arturo grite Viva Chile dos veces. La verdad es que yo tengo algo más especial pal próximo partido; meto la mano en mi mochila a punto de ir a ducharme pa puro asegurarme de que ahí sigue la cajita. Y ahí está, solita esperando su momento. No quise decirle al Arturo, pero la verdad es que ando contando los segundos casi…

Me siento como cuando le pedí a mi mujer que se casara conmigo, así de intensamente me pega esta hueá. Ya, mejor paro de pensar leseras, debo tener la media sonrisa de hueón.

A la ducha muy tranquilo, me visto piola igual, escuchando a los cabros cantar y celebrar porque, hueón, 3 primeros puntitos pa emprender camino a Qatar. Me visto, arreglo mi mochila, salgo sin pescar a los periodistas pa subirme rápido al bus. El profe Reinaldo, hueón, no da ni una pista de querer saber a dónde mierda anda metido el Arturo. No la ha hecho muy corta el hueón igual, casi 20 minutos desde que desapareció. Se me suma el Nico hueón y estamos a punto de subir al bus ya, cuando yo cacho que el profe le está preguntando al Gary por Vidal.

Me la pienso igual, onda, no quiero interrumpir…

— Hace poco fue a despedirse del James, profe. Y de Ospina —mejor corto de raíz la curiosidad—Dijo que venía atiro igual.

Hueón, las miradas del profe y del Gary son super intentas, como que me preguntaran, ¿por qué sabí vo’ esa hueá? Bueno, porque el guachito quería ir a tirarse a su pololo y yo lo apaño. Pero no podía decir esa hueá, ¿te imaginai? Dejai la cagá.

— No me dijo nada —respondió el profe, pero yo no sé qué tanto se sorprende, si el Arturo es el regalón acá.

— Vuelve altiro —insisto yo.

Y sabí, mejor subo rápido no más. Ya está la mayoría arriba y los otros andan conversando con los periodistas. El Nico sube atrás mío, yo busco un asiento, hueón, más atrás está desocupado. La verdad es que yo no tengo muchos amigos acá; no llamaron al Tin, ni a Rocco, el Gary se sienta con el Arturo, Valdés está con el Torta…Chuta, ya po. Pal lado de la ventana no más. Solito. Bueno, mejor. Así aprovecho de pensar en las palabras indicadas pa dar este paso cuando lleguemos a Buenos Aires. Hueón, ahora nos vamos al aeropuerto y cada vez falta menos po y yo, ahí, no me he armado ni un discurso, ¿Le entrego la cajita no más? ¿Lo dejo que subentienda? No po, hay que ponerle algo más de color, más de tino. Onda, “Paulo, hueón, pensé caleta en esta hueá y al final me atreví no más. Te compré esto. ¿Querí pololear conmigo?” ¿Muy frío? “Esta hueá que tenemos ya cruzó todo límite, hueón, somos nosotros no más los que no le hemos puesto nombre, así que hoy día me lanzo: ¿querí ser mi pololo?” ¿Así suena mejor?

Igual me da monos. Siento caleta de nervios. Yo cacho que voy a ver al Paulo, hueón, desde el comienzo y me voy a pasar puros rollos y en vez de pensar en la pelota voy a pensar en qué decirle a este hueón. Brígido po, ni cuando andaba en mis tiempos de enamorado con mi mujer pensaba en ella en vez de en el partido, pero supongo que el Paulo es alguien aparte. Igual, quién no estaría feliz teniendo esa carita siempre en la cabeza… esos ojitos. Sabí qué, le voy a mandar un WhatsApp. Lo último que hablamos fue antes del partido y ahora no tengo ningún mensaje de este hueón. A ver, ¿andará muy ocupado con sus compañeros de la selección? Mira que me ha hablado harto igual de De Paul y Paredes, si hasta vacaciones con ellos se pegó y, hueón, antes de toda esta hueá que empezamos yo había escuchado rumores de Paredes y del Paulito…

No, esas hueás siempre fueron rumores, hueás de gente mal hablada. Le voy a preguntar qué está haciendo, ¿qué hora será ahora allá en Buenos Aires? ¿Habrán llegado ya? Saqué el teléfono al toque, abrí WhatsApp, me fui al chat del gatito. “¿Qué estai haciendo, Paulo?” Una hueá muy piola, tanteando terreno. Se lo mando de una. Ah, chucha, se sentó alguien al lado mío. Guardé el celular al toque, no vaya a ser que me pillen. Puta, no alcancé a ver si el Paulo leyó el mensaje. ¿Quién es el saco de hueás que anda interrumpiéndonos?

— No está ocupado, ¿cierto?

Puta Bruno, hueón.

No podí ser pesado con el cabro chico, si es pendejo y es nuevo, pero puta, me arruinó mi conversada con mi guachito… Ya, pico. Por algo será. Le dije que no, con la pura cabeza en verdad, y le sonreí muy piola. Siéntate no más. Adelante. Igual, pa qué ser mala onda con el pendejo, si está aprendiendo y es su primera vez aquí. Nada que ver que se lleve una mala impresión y por lo que he cachado los cabros no se han na’ preocupado mucho de que eso no pase.

Ya, sabí qué, dale no más. Compartamos el viaje al aeropuerto.

— Tremendo triunfo —me dijo cuando se acomodó, con su mochila y todo. Yo, hueón, puras sonrisas. Bueno, supongo que cuando uno es chico igual quiere tratar de encajar como sea… por ahí todavía uno quiere hacerlo ahora— Se veía cuesta arriba el partido, hueón, estábamos todos nerviosos en la banca.

— De más —respondí. El celular no me había vibrado ahí en las manos— Sabí que con los colombianos siempre es difícil, pero la hicimos po, los primeros puntitos pal Mundial.

El Bruno me sonrió, terrible contento. A mí me dio por sonreírle no más, porque como que su sonrisa es tímida pero contagiosa.

Me cae bien este cabro. Pero yo quiero ver qué onda mi gatito…

— A ti te ha ido bien atrás —me habló de nuevo. — Es bacán cómo pudiste acostumbrarte a jugar atrás cuando siempre habiai sido delantero. ¿Te costó mucho?

Ah, quiere hacer conversación. Puta, bueno, el Paulo me dejó aquí. ¿Qué estará haciendo este hueón?

— Puta, no en verdad —no quiero ser cortante, pero como que me pican las manos por mirar el celular— Es que yo empecé jugando de lateral, de hecho, en el primer equipo que estuve, en Rangers, era lateral.

— ¿En serio? —el Bruno busca parecer interesado, esa hueá se nota a la legua— Yo pensé que siempre habíai jugado arriba y que el profe te quería poner de defensa.

— ¿Tú decí así como por un capricho? —es leseo no más igual, pa no herir sentimientos y este hueón se lo toma así. Nos reímos un rato los dos y yo niego con la cabeza. — No, si yo empecé como lateral. En mi equipo juego de delantero, pero encuentro que no lo hago tan mal atrás, ¿o sí?

— Tuviste un buen partido —estuvo de acuerdo.

Nuestra conversación tan entretenida la interrumpió el Arturo. El Rey, hueón, sube trotando al bus con la media sonrisa, los cachetes rojos que cree que pasan piola por haberse venido corriendo, pero estos hueones no saben nada. Atraviesa el pasillo riéndose con todos, directo pa atrás a dónde está esperándolo el Gary y me busca la mirada, me la encuentra con esos ojos más pícaros que la cresta. Me hace un guiño y, hueón, que viene contento, lo debe haber pasado la raja. Ay, Arturo, no deja ni un títere con cabeza el culiao. Bueno, como digo yo, el que puede puede no más.

Y se larga a hablar con el Gary como si no hubiese pasado nada, la hueá…

— ¿Por qué Arturo subió ahora? —el Bruno me pregunta.

¿Habrá cachado que intercambiamos miraditas culpables el cabro chico?

— Nah, es que se quedó conversando con el James y Ospina, son amigos ellos.

— Aaah.

Menos mal que no es copuchento, uff. Y poca atención me pone porque agarra su celular, que le sonó ahí en el bolsillo. Mueve la mano el Bruno y, hueón, no me había fijado, este cabro chico tiene el mismo tatuaje que tiene el Paulo en el brazo, esa línea alrededor. Mira, ah, qué coincidencia. Yo siempre me he preguntado qué significa ese tatuaje, pero nunca se lo he preguntado al Paulo, como que se me va hacerlo. En fin, pa alguna vez será, porque me acaba de sonar el celular y la verdad es que un tatuaje es de lo que menos quiero hablar con mi gatito ahora.

Igual que el Bruno, que se quedó metido en su teléfono, yo me acomodo en el asiento, hueón, y me lanzo. El bus se empieza a sonar, empieza a moverse suavecito.

“Perdón por no responder, el partido con Venezuela fue tremendo”

“¿Ganaron?” Argentina jugaba después que nosotros.

“Sí, 3-1, pero fue duro”

Algo tienen con Venezuela estos hueones, siempre les cuesta.

El Paulo mandó otro mensaje:

“¿Estás en algún hotel? ¿Videollamada?”

Ay, amor… Miré como de reojo pal lado, pero el Brunito ni pesca. Me acomodé mejor, pa que no se vea nada de mi celular. Uno nunca sabe…

“Estoy en el bus, nos vamos pal aeropuerto altiro”

“Te quiero ver”

Me quise morder el labio, pero me arrepentí de una.

“Nos queda poquito pa vernos”

“Lo sé, es que ya te extraño”

Cosito…

“Yo igual, bonito”

“Avisame cuando llegues a Buenos Aires, ¿dale? Nosotros también vamos a partir ya. Estoy en el camarín”

“¿Jugaste?”

“Entré en el segundo tiempo. ¿Vos de titular?”

“Sí. Estoy raja. Te juro que quiero puro llegar a dormir”

“Pero no es muy largo el viaje”

“No, es piola, son unas horas no más”

“Mandame mensaje cuando llegués, si llegaste bien”

“Sí, mamá”

Es bromilla no más, si yo sé que el Paulo me cuida. Y me gusta que me cuide, por ahí… Me devolvió emoticones de risas.

“Oye, pero si estai en la pieza ¿cómo vamos a hacer videollamada ¿Con quién dormí?”

“Con Lea ahora”

“¿Paredes?”

“Si”

Yaaaa.

“¿Y él sabe?”

“Sabe”

Chucha.

Chucha, sabe alguien más que el Arturo y el James, o sea, otra gente del mismo ámbito… Paulo, hueón, ¿por qué no me contai estas hueás? ¿Quién más sabe? Yo no entiendo al Paulo, como que se arriesga tanto, le da tan poco miedo que alguien cache, le cuenta a medio mundo… O sea, no sé si a medio mundo, pero por lo que he cachado fijo que todo el plantel de la Juve sabe que él es gay. ¿Qué onda con su selección entonces? ¿Habrán sido verdad esos rumores que yo escuché por ahí, que se había metido con Paredes? No creo… ¿Qué haría con él en la misma pieza?

“¿Por qué le contaste?” atino a preguntar no más.

“La verdad” ¿Yaaaa? “Pilló tu chat abierto”

¿Pilló mi chat abierto? ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué onda este hueón, que no la hace piola? ¿Por qué le revisa el celular? Paulo, hueón, ¿querí que todo el mundo se entere?

“Es mi amigo, hasta de vacaciones nos vamos juntos. Y sabía de antes, no te asustés”

“Pensé que era secreto esto” se la solté piola.

El Paulo está escribiendo. Dejó de escribir. Está escribiendo de nuevo.

“¿Sabe alguien más?” tecleé yo primero. “Por último pa no pegarme la sorpresa”

“Estoy pensando publicar algunas de nuestras fotos en Instagram de hecho”

Negué con la cabeza. Es muy pesao’ este hueón.

Suponiendo que es broma.

“Es broma”

Me dio por reírme, no sé por qué. El Bruno me ve de reojo, chucha.

“Nah, la Oriana sabe, Lea, Rodrigo, mi familia”

“¿Qué Rodrigo?” Puta la hueá, hueón.

“De Paul”

“¿Está nominado?”

“Sí”

Puta, ¿qué se supone que tengo que creer de esta hueá? Miré hasta medio complicado a la pantalla, sin saber qué pensar en verdad. Pucha, me da miedo cómo el Paulo se expone, cómo se lo cuenta a la gente, si a alguno se le sale, hueón, si alguno deja entrever alguna hueá, qué sería de nosotros…

“Pero tranqui, son mis amigos. Me cuidan”

“¿Mejor que sepan decí tú?”

“Obvio”

Ay, Paulo…

— Oye Ángelo, ¿tú creí’ que te van a poner de titular pal partido con Argentina?

Ah, chucha, el Bruno… Cerré el celular de una. A diferencia de este hueón, yo sí cuido lo nuestro. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con la cara del cabro chico. Parece que avanzamos harto, ah, está terrible oscuro afuera.

— Puta, eso espero po, hueón. Aunque el Miiko igual ha entrenado caleta por ese lado.

— Ya, pero tú lo hai hecho la raja.

Lo quedé mirando.

— Tengo un fan acá parece, ah —es leseo no más, el Brunito se larga a reír.

— Naa, pero es que de verdad admiro caleta cómo te hai reinventado en la selección, si antes… pura, antes los hinchas te trataban pal hoyo po.

— Sí, es verdad —me la quedé pensando… He construido igual una hueá bacán jugando en la línea de 4. Me he ganado un poco más el respeto de la hinchada, ¿cambiaría todo eso si se enteraran de lo del Paulo?

A veces me muero de miedo de pensar en esa hueá.

— Espero seguir así, po. —respondí no más.

— Yo no puedo jugar en dos posiciones —dijo él. A mí me vibró en las manos el teléfono, pero no lo pesqué. El Bruno me estaba mirando a la cara— O sea, he jugado como puntero, como enganche y como centro delantero, pero no sé si podría jugar atrás. Igual es bacán dominar dos posiciones, ¿pero es muy difícil?

— A mí igual me cuesta un poco volver a jugar de delantero en mi equipo, pero con el tiempo te acostumbrai, tampoco es tan nuevo pa mí, si tenía algo de experiencia jugando. Yo cacho que en verdad te da un plus.

El Bruno asintió con la cabeza, siempre sonriéndome.

Es tierno el cabro chico, ¿o no?

Como que el tiempo pasó volando entre toda nuestra conversación, yo ni caché cuando ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto. Embarcamos al toque, pero ya ahí no me senté al lado del Bruno, me senté con el Nico y pude hallar un ratito pa seguir hablando con el Paulo. Lo había dejado en visto después de que el hueón me contó que esos dos compañeros de selección también saben y cuando le escribí que estaba en el avión el hueón no me contestó. No lo vio eso sí, por ahí también estaba camino a su hotel, no sé.

La hueá es que cuando llegamos a Argentina yo me sentía bien como el pico. En realidad siempre que ando en avión me siento como el pico, como que me pasa la cuenta y quedo molido, más después de un partido terrible físico como el que te juegan los colombianos. El lado bueno es que nos fuimos al hotel altiro y nos mandaron a acostar rapidito, así que cuando abrí la puerta me tiré a la cama rendido. Yo planeaba dormir, ah, de verdad que planeaba dormir. Taparme porque hacía harto frío, descansar el cuerpo, desearle buenas noches al Paulito (como el caballero que soy) porque ya nos quedan dos días no más pa volver a vernos…

De verdad que yo tenía todos esos planes en mi cabeza, pero tenía que llegar este hueón a cagarme la onda.

A veces creo que él mismo le pidió al profe que nos pusiera juntos. Si antes este hueón dormía con el Gary, pero ahora, desde que nos sabemos los trapitos sucios lo tengo pegado aquí, en mi misma pieza. Bienvenido Rey, pensé cuando lo vi, cuando intercambiamos esa sonrisita cómplice porque, chucha, yo sabía lo que se me venía.

Sí po, el Arturo me contó su travesía con el James con lujo de detalles. Más de los que yo quería saber en verdad, pero bueno, qué le podí hacer. Este hueón habla, habla y habla y no la corta nunca, así que me enteré yo de varias virtudes del James de las que no tenía ni idea ni estaba interesado en conocer. Al Arturo no le espantó ni mi cara de asco o de incomodidad, ese hueón como que no ve esas cosas; al final nos acostamos y el hueón se puso a hablar por Facetime con el James. Yo ahí, terrible de incómodo con las indirectas que se tiraban sobre lo bien que la pasaron en los camarines. Hueón, ¿en serio es necesario? ¿Por qué no se escriben no más las hueás? Yo le mandé mensajitos al Paulo, como pa pasar la plancha, pero el hueón siguió sin contestarme. Me quedé dormido esperando su respuesta, escuchando el acentito ese colombiano del James

No tuve un muy buen sueño en verdad.

Pico, a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, tomamos desayuno y fuimos a conocer el complejo donde íbamos a entrenar. Todo muy piola en realidad, con el Barti Chico anduvimos conversando todo el rato. Me contó de cómo había lidiado con ser “el hijo de”, de cómo tenía ganas de debutar en La Roja, de que no se había creído casi la nominación a la adulta, de que lo habían nominado a la Sub 20 pero que no creía que el llamado del profe Rueda a la absoluta iba a llegar tan rápido… A mí me gustó escucharlo, porque son como los mismos pensamientos que tenía uno cuando recién debutó en la adulta. Me hizo acordarme de lo que yo había sentido cuando me nominaron.

El entrenamiento fue piola. Después de almorzar, el profe probó al Miiko y a Parot en la posición que yo ocupé en el partido contra Colombia, pero igual no me achaqué. Estoy confiado en que voy de titular pal partido con Argentina y en verdad además de los deseos de jugar eso es lo ideal porque quiero encontrarme con el Paulito más allá de la banca. Cuando jugamos juntos, onda, cuando nos enfrentamos, nosotros no teníamos nada realmente serio, habíamos culiado no más e igual era como chistoso, pero ahora… ahora pasa de todo.

En la noche cuando nos acostamos el Paulo y yo hablamos un poco, pero en realidad no mucho porque él estaba jugando cartas (una hueá con un nombre raro en verdad, pero cartas al fin y al cabo) con los compañeros y no sé qué chucha, así que filo, me acosté a dormir sin pescar a Vidal que estaba hablando con los hijos. El entrenamiento siguiente era el último antes del partido con Argentina, así que igual me confesé con el Brunito cuando estábamos trotando. O sea, me refiero a que le dije que quería entrar. El pobre cuando estábamos haciendo abdominales juntos me contó que creía que no iba a debutar en este llamado, pero que estaba contento de por lo menos haber sido citado y de conocer a todos y de cachar cómo funcionaban las cosas en la selección adulta.

Me cae bien el Bruno. Es un cabro super maduro para su edad, tiene paciencia, le va a llegar su oportunidad… Almorzamos juntos y me pidió el WhatsApp. Como el Paulo mucho no me pesco, yo me quedé tomando un té en la tarde con el Miiko, el Bruno, Charles, el Edu y el Claudio. El Paulo ni siquiera me respondió el ¿cómo amaneció mi Paulito? Que le dejé en la mañana como saludo de buenos días. Puta, será po. Tampoco es que esa hueá me motive menos pa regalarle el collar y pedirle pololeo…

La hueá es que entre medio de todo eso al final llegó el gran día. El 31 de marzo en Buenos Aires pa enfrentar a la selección argentina por la segunda fecha de las clasificatorias. Estaba muy piola el clima, de hecho, aunque tenemos aire acondicionado en el bus como que ni siquiera fue tan necesario, el viaje a mí por lo menos se me hizo muy relajado.

Me empezó a doler la guata no más cuando bajamos y llegamos al estadio, porque sabía lo que se me venía.

Y aquí estoy po, con los cabros saliendo a reconocer la cancha primero que los argentinos y, hueón, sentí’ los gritos de los hinchas en la espalda y juro que me da una hueá muy rara en el cuello, se siente como gigante toda esta hueá y a mí se me pasa por la cabeza, así, de una manera muy loca, que las pifias que suenan cuando salimos nosotros son los aplausos que escuchamos con el Paulo cuando bailamos Por qué me fui a enamorar de ti en nuestra pieza, allá en mi casa. Es terrible maricón el pensamiento en verdad, pero puta, me pasa po y me pone ansioso la hueá, me pongo a pensar mirando alrededor en lo que se me viene después y no precisamente en el partido.

Conchesumadre, tengo esa cajita ahí en mi mochila, esperando el momento pa al fin abrirla…

Le dije al Paulo que iba en camino al estadio, él me dijo que ellos también cuando al fin se dignó a contestarme. Llegamos nosotros primero igual, así que a él no lo he visto en verdad; empezamos con los cabros a hacer el precalentamiento muy piola, yo con la emoción a mil, con la mirada cómplice del Arturo culiao que me está viendo mientras mueve los brazos, soltando el cuerpo. Este hueón creerá que me quiero tirar al Paulo, pero no sabe ná’. Las vueltas que nos damos y los ejercicios que hacemos pa mí tienen un fin no más: me sirven pa pensar en mi gatito, pa idear el discurso, pa crear las palabras.

Paulo, ¿querí pololear conmigo? Paulo, ¿querí ser mi pololo? Paulo, ¿me haríai el honor de convertirte en mi pareja? Puta la hueá estoy pa la cagá, hueón, pa la cagá… No sé cómo decírselo, no sé cómo inducir el momento… ¿Pensará este hueón que vamos a culiar después del partido? En verdad no hemos hablado onda explícitamente de juntarnos después de jugar, pero sabemos que va a pasar. Lo estamos esperando desde ese día en mi casa. Es cosa de mirar no más a la cara al Paulo y decírselo, contarle que vamos a hacer una hueá mucho mejor.

Yo quiero creer que el Paulo va a querer estar conmigo. Va a querer meterse en esta hueá conmigo.

— Oye crack, mira pa atrás —¿Arturo? ¿Qué hueá? Me di vuelta como, qué chucha. El Arturo me está sonriendo, pícaro a cagar. — Llegó el gatito.

¡El gatito!

Ay, conchesumadre, doblé la cabeza muy fuerte…

Puta, tirón seguro.

Pero tiene razón mi compadre, ahí viene mi gatito y cualquier esfuerzo vale pa ver esa carita de muñeco.

Cosito, se ve bien hasta con ese uniforme culiao de su selección. Viene caminando así, piola no más, conversando con Paredes, con De Paul, buscándome a mí también. ¡Amor, si estoy acá!

— Ponte un babero por favor, hueón, que se te nota a la legua —Arturo culiao, ¿qué te metí vo’? Ni ahí con pescar, ¿cómo? El Paulo se acerca, pero no nos juntamos porque la separación de la cancha pa entrenar es bien amplia.

Pero el hueón me mira. El hueón me mira.

Y me sonríe.

Yo le sonrió también.

Paulo, hueón, te amo tanto que duele.

Tengo que concentrarme en precalentar. Tengo que concentrarme en las últimas indicaciones de los profes. Tengo que, hueón, tengo qué. Pero quién pudiera, con esos ojitos lindos que no se despegan de mi cara, con ese cuerpo de Dios que elonga casi como sacándome pica. Puta Paulo, hueón, me tiene pa la cagá este gallo. El profe habla no más, nos indica posiciones, nos grita cuestiones mientras corremos y yo, hueón, yo ando pajareando, mirando a mi gatito moverse y entrenar, mirándolo conversar con los otros hueones, mirándolo sonreírles, sonreírme… Nos miramos de una forma muy cuática, hueón, siento que el Paulo me dice todo y yo podría quedarme así no más, observándolo pa siempre, viendo sus movimientos, mirando cómo maneja la pelota, cómo juega con sus pies.

Qué rico verte de nuevo po, gatito. Qué rico tenerte así.

— Ángelo, ¿qué estai’ mirando? Andai como volao’.

Ay, chucha. ¿Se me nota mucho? Pestañeé caleta. ¡Bruno! Chuta, el Bruno.

Puta la hueá, soy muy hueón yo… O este cabro chico se convirtió en mi sombra.

— No, nada, es que ando medio ansioso por el partido en verdad —además, soy pésimo mintiendo. Puras sonrisas pal Bruno eso sí, pa que no cache. Al menos el Barti Chico es terrible buena onda; si no me cree no dice nada. Se arrima más no más, me mete conversa, me cuenta una hueá de San Carlos de Apoquindo y puta, cómo no pescarlo al cabro, nunca tan pesao’, pero eso significa perder de vista al Paulito.

Filo, hay que seguir no más y yo me mamo al Bruno conversándome de no sé qué otra hueá y pa que no me pregunte hueás le sonrío, abro los ojos, digo que sí con la cabeza, a ver si así puedo pegarme una miradita pa donde están entrenando los argentinos… Al Bruno no hay quien le pare la lengua y eso que tenía carita de tímido cuando llegó; supongo que anda tan apegado a mí porque nadie más de los cabros le hizo espacio. Son mala onda los culiaos, como si a ellos no les hubiera gustado que alguien los apañara cuando llegaron aquí la primera vez.

Parece que el Paulo me sigue mirando… A ver, yo trato de verlo por sobre el hombro del Bruno, pa que no cache mucho. ¡Paulo! Si, ahí está mi gatito, echando la mirá pa acá… Pero ¿por qué tiene esa carita enojada? ¿Está enojao’ conmigo? Le sonrío, pero el hueón me hizo un puchero. ¿Qué onda, Paulo?

El profe nos grita que tenemos que entrar ya. ¡No queda nada! El Bruno me empuja del brazo, pasa por delante de nosotros el Alexis diciendo no sé qué hueá… No nos juntamos con los argentinos, pero puta, yo hago el intento, ¿a dónde está mi guachito? Miro pa un lado, pal otro, ¿ya habrá entrado este hueón? Puta, nos veremos en el túnel entonces. Hago camino pa los camarines y ni ahí lo veo. ¿Qué onda el Paulo? Si me estaba mirando la última vez que lo caché. Estoy que le pregunto al Arturo si lo ha visto, pero en verdad con todos acá, como que no me atrevo…

La última arenga igual como que se me diluye un poco, tengo al Paulo no más en la cabeza y aunque voy de titular la hueá es igual. Nos vamos caminando pa llegar al túnel, me despido del Bruno que se va a la banca y, ¡hueón! Por fin. Ahí está el Paulo, conversando con De Paul, dispersos todos los argentinos y dispersos ahí nosotros también. Es De Paul el que le avisa que yo llegué, si el hueón me mira y después el Paulo da vuelta la cabeza. Quiero hablarle… quiero hablarle más que la cresta, pero tengo que tener cuidado pa que no sea tan sospechoso, si el Paulo y yo cómo podríamos conocernos, si nunca hemos jugado juntos en ningún lado.

Pero puta, debo estar muy enamorado yo como para arriesgarme igual. Pasa de largo al lado mío el Edu, yo me muevo despacito mientras el Paulo y el otro hueón se corren pa que no sea tanta la distancia entre la fila de nosotros y la de ellos. El Paulo y yo por rin podemos vernos a la cara, hueón, por fin estamos cerca, después de tantas semanas sin vernos.

Está tan lindo el hueón, hasta le robaría un beso.

— Buena, ¿cómo están? —pero no me atrevo, así que me guardo las ganas y me lo como con la mirada no más, a él y su pelito mojado, su carita de muñeco…

De Paul enarca las cejas y me da una sonrisa que es más falsa que la heterosexualidad del Paulo, pero bueno, uno no se hace amigo de los amigos del pololo de una, ¿cierto?

— Hola, tanto tiempo —responde el Paulo y, hueón, ¿noto un tonito de sarcasmo? ¿Qué onda, gatito?

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿No estai feliz de verme? —le pregunto al toque. El Paulo da vuelta la cara y me mira y yo pensé, chucha, sus ojitos van a estar destellando, pero tiene una cara… ¿por qué no te alegra verme, Paulo?

— Sí —me contesta— No sé vos en todo caso.

Yo miro alrededor. Hueón, ¿me perdí de algo?

— ¿Qué onda, hueón? —le dije bajito eso sí, porque la gente alrededor ya nos está viendo con cara de “de dónde se conocen estos hueones”

— Te vi bien acompañado en la cancha —y esa manito… la manito que uno se pone pa taparse la boca y que no escuchen los micrófonos que están por todos lados acá. ¿Qué significa esa hueá? ¿Acompañado de quién, si con cuéa hablé con el Arturo? Tengo cara como de qué mierda encima, espero que eso cuente como respuesta— Ese pibe rubio te sigue como perrito, ¿no?

¿El pibe rubio? Oye, ¿quién es rubio en la selección…?

¡El Bruno!

No, me estai hueviando. Me estai hueviando, Paulo, ¿estai celoso del Barti Junior? ¿De ese cabro chico que podría ser mi hermano? No, está loco este hueón. Paulo, ¿en serio? No se lo pregunto así tal cual, pero lo quedo mirando. Qué hueá, si con cuéa hemos estado hablando… Algo grita el Claudio más adelante, pero todavía no suena la música de la FIFA. Paulo, hueón, qué chucha.

— Paulo, hueón, es mi compañero. Es un cabro chico, casi sparring. —se me ocurre decir, porque, ¿qué más?

— Así que a tu amigo acá le gustan los pendejos —¿y qué hueá este culiao? Primer intercambio de palabras con De Paul y se suelta eso. Puta, los amigos que te gastai po, Paulo.

— Oye, qué hueá… —yo dispuesto a pelearla.

— Tiene ese tatuaje. —soltó el Paulo. Lo quedé mirando.

— ¿Qué? —no caché una.

— Que el pibe tiene un tatuaje en el brazo igual que el mío. Tiene un significado, ¿sabés?

¿No?

— Paulo ¿qué chucha? —me decido a preguntar mejor, tapándome la boca igual, tratando que mi cara no se vea muy pal pico. La gente pasa por entre medio de nosotros tres y hueón, ¿y si cachan?

— Yo quería estar con vos y te veo con él —esa hueá el Paulo la dijo más piola que la cresta, pero yo alcancé a escuchar.

— Mirá que Paulo me habló maravillas de vos y no estás dando el alto acá, eh —el Rodrigo de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño yo, pero de ahí miré al Paulo.

— Paulo, hueón, ¿estai celoso?

¿Estai celoso en medio de un partido?

¿Estai celoso en frente de toda esta gente que no tiene que saber que lo estai?

Hueón, ¿así funcionan las relaciones entre hombres?

El Paulo no me contestó.

Los demás empiezan a ponerse en fila, ya vamos a tener que salir…

Ni mi señora me hacía escándalos así po, hueón, como que no me lo creo. ¿Qué onda la cara de indignado de este hueón? ¿En serio está celoso?

— ¿Me estai hueviando? —es que le tengo que preguntar de nuevo, todavía con la mano tapándome la boca pa que nadie cache esta hueá. El Paulo mira al frente y después me mira a mí, el Rodrigo a su lado como que me escanea con la mirada, qué chucha. — Es primera vez que lo veo, tiene 18 años. ¿Cómo pensai que yo me voy a comer a ese cabro chico? Si con cuéa es legal el hueón.

— Pero si fuera más grande entonces, si tuviera nuestra edad, sí lo harías —¿broma? El Paulo me mira a la cara, con la mano tapándose la boca igual que yo y puta, nuestros rostros no deben tener la mejor de las expresiones porque, hueón, estamos peleando por un cabro chico en medio del túnel a segundos de salir a la cancha. En qué me vine a meter, hueón…

— Paulo, ¿estai consciente de que estamos a punto de salir a jugar a un partido y tú te estai yendo en volá’? —oye, si es la pura verdad. Yo me acerco un poquito más; no nos rozamos, pero quedamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que los demás crean que somos amigos. Y no sé si me gusta esa idea, pero, hueón… — No le pongai color, po…

El Paulo me ignora. ¡Me ignora! Mira pa otro lado, el Rodrigo al lado de él está aguantándose la risa yo cacho, aquí, entre medio de una pelea de maricones.

— Che, yo vine acá con Paulo a conocerte a vos nada más y mirá con lo que me encuentro —dice el hueón. El Rodrigo es un hueón de ojos claros, pelo oscuro y barba tan descuidada como la mía, pero parece que es de risa fácil o nosotros estamos haciendo una escena muy patética no más porque nada le borra la sonrisa a él y tampoco la cara de amurrado al Paulo. — Como que las escenitas de celos se guardan para después, ¿no?

— Dile esa hueá a tu amigo —salto yo y el Paulo me mira feo.

— Yo no ando coqueteando con mis compañeros —cizañero culiao…

Ya. Pero a este hueón uno no puede confrontarlo porque así no es su estilo. No puedo creer que me haya hecho esta escena de celos antes del partido, juro que no lo creo. Hueón, ¿cómo queda mi concentración pa después del partido? ¿Cómo cuido la banda izquierda? Y el Paulo, ¿qué se cree mirándome así, con esa cara de gatito enojado? ¿Con sus cejas juntas, con sus ojos a la vista no más porque se tapa la boca… Puta la hueá, ¿este hueón en serio cree que yo lo cagaría con alguien más? ¿Será algún truco pa malearme el partido? No, me estoy pasando muchos rollos yo… El ayudante grita que nos formemos, yo miro pa adelante y están todos los cabros ya casi en la fila. Chucha, Paulo y yo que esperé este encuentro con tantas ganas…

Lo quedé mirando piolita. Sus manos en la cintura, su parada de “ándate a la mierda”. Rico se ve más encima, me da rabia. ¿Cómo cresta cree que yo lo cagaría a él, a semejante belleza, con un cabro chico como el Bruno?

Puta, Paulo…

El profe insiste e insiste.

— Ya po, oye, —quiero tocarle la camiseta, tironearlo cerca de mí de la cintura como le gusta, pero no puedo. Igual, al menos el Paulo con ese llamado me mira a la cara. No se ve tan enojado, es que es muy fundido no más— Si vo’ erí el único que me gusta —le confieso (¿confieso? ¡Si lo sabe el hueón!) muy, muy despacito, pa que nadie además de De Paul escuche. No puedo decírselo justo al oído, pero me pongo cerquita y siento su perfume, hasta cuando le susurro la única verdad que hay en este mundo— El único que hace que se me pare… el corazón.

Un poeta, ¿sí o no? El Rodrigo bufa cómo queriendo decir “yaaa…”, pero pa qué po, hueón, si yo sé que mi gatito tiene debilidad por estas cosas. Y cómo no, si se pone más simpático, me mira caleta hasta que al final suelta una sonrisa. Que le gusta que yo le diga esas cosas, pero mi amor, si no puedo gritarlas al aire, no viste que ya va a empezar a sonar la canción de la FIFA y vamos a ser rivales.

— Ya, hueón, dame un beso pa despedirnos, pa la buena suerte. —se la tiro no más, cara de raja.

Al Paulo no se le rompe la sonrisa, pero sí esos ojitos de gato tienen una pinta de estar más esperanzados que la cresta, más sorprendidos… O sea, igual se la tiré media en broma, ¿te imaginai le diera un piquito en frente de todos, con todas estas cámaras, todos estos gritos? Somos más noticia que el mismo partido (y peor…). Naa, es una forma no más de decir que corte el hueveo y que entienda que yo tengo ojos pa él no más.

Pero el Paulo es el Paulo… y yo lo siento un poco más cerca, siento su brazo rozando el mío…

Paulo, hueón, ten cuidado, que tenemos que hacerla piola.

Pero esa carita tuya y esos ojos preciosos, te juro que si no tuviésemos que salir a la cancha te daría aquí mismo.

Como en nuestro propio mundo, y puta, probablemente muy obvios estamos siendo porque yo veo de reojo que el Rodrigo se saca el polerón, mirando pa un lado y pal otro, lo sacude un poquito y la pone encima de nosotros, onda, como si se lo quisiera colocar y tapándonos al mismo tiempo de los curiosos que pasan por el lado nuestro pa que nadie cache lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

A la chucha, esta oportunidad no la voy a desaprovechar.

Le doy un piquito al Paulo, el besito más corto, cubiertos por el polerón de De Paul…

El hueón lo saca en un dos por tres, pero después somos el Paulo y yo mirándonos no más, fijamente, rojos y con los cachetes ardientes.

Por favor, que no haya cachado nadie…

— De nada —dice el Rodrigo, poniéndose encima el polerón de nuevo— Y dale, movete que tenemos que salir.

Es verdad. La canción de la FIFA.

Ni nos alcanzamos a decir chao con el Paulo, pero puta, sí nos miramos y cuando nos metemos en las filas, los dos como en el medio, seguimos mirándonos, los más cómplices, compartiendo este secreto que puta que nos hace felices.

Salgo a la cancha por fin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cantamos el himno con todo el estadio cagándonos a pifias, llenas las gradas, repleto a cagar, y, hueón, mi corazón saltando del pecho por lo que va a pasar después del partido. Siento que mi ansiedad y esta hueá rara en mi guata ni siquiera se debe al partido en sí, se debe a encontrarme con el Paulo en el camarín después. Puta, tampoco se lo dije ahora, pero espero cambiar camiseta con él al final pa tener un tiempito pa hablarle y pa contarle de mis intenciones.

Que son siempre las mejores, ah, el Paulo es un hueón pa casarse…

Hasta nos saludamos más nerviosos que la cresta. Pasaron los argentinos, hueón, uno a uno y por ahí me traspiraba la mano a mí, de solo esperar que llegara él y cuando nos saludamos, cuando nos dimos la mano, hueón, sonriéndonos como si no pasara nada, puta, no sé… Qué complicado es tener que fingir que no pasa nada, que no nos conocemos, que somos nada. Igual entiendo que el contexto es distinto, estamos jugando un partido en el que estamos en distintos equipos y cada uno quiere ganar, pero más allá de eso… Yo miro al Paulo cuando viene con la pelota pa acá, lo trato de parar igual que lo trata de parar el Gary y Jarita y el Arturo, pero hueón, me da cosa trancarlo, me da cosa barrerme y botarlo y capaz que esa hueá se me nota, por eso el Claudio me grita que me avive, por eso el Arturo me hace señas. Cuando el Kun nos hace el primer gol como que recién despabilo.

No sirve de mucho igual. Hueón, primer tiempo terminado y partimos de vuelta a los camarines y puta, a mí me pesa el gol porque el culiao se vino por mi banda y fui yo el que no paró la jugada al principio por no querer hacerle falta al Paulo, po. El Arturo me lo saca en cara, pero pa callado, cuando me cambio las medias. Oye culiao, no te pongai ahueonao, fue así no más, los dos entendimos. Salí de nuevo a la cancha como con ese peso en la espalda.

Y no sé, yo cacho que no di mi 100% no más y en verdad que entendería las críticas y los retos, por ahí me los merezco. Estaba en otra. Nos metieron el segundo a los 70, poco pudo hacer el Claudio. Aún así el profe no me sacó. Terminamos perdiendo 2-1. Doblete del Kun, el Chapa descontó a los 88 minutos. Puta, el estadio estalló, hueón. Nosotros más bajoneados que la cresta y sabí qué, me da rabia. Me da rabia, porque cuando el árbitro pita el silbato, hueón, cuando se acaba el partido, cuando deja de rodar la pelota yo siento como un alivio raro, una tranquilidad que no tendría que existir porque debería estar pa la cagá.

Es que no ganamos el partido, pero ahora me toca enfrentarme al Paulo.

Yo lo veo al hueón, lo veo caminar hacia mí mientras saluda a algunos de los chilenos, con su sonrisa culiá perfecta, porque está contento por el triunfo supongo o por ahí contento por verme a mí, no sé. Sudado entero, yo dejo pasar a Paredes que nos mira de reojo, lo noto. Frente a frente con el Paulo, como siempre. Le ponemos el pecho a las balas. Ay, Paulo, este es el día. ¿Valdrá la pena haber perdido de visita 2-1 por tu respuesta? Por empezar algo nuevo. Puta, la verdad es que mirarlo ya como que me ilumina el mundo. Y qué patético suena esa hueá, qué poco profesional…

— ¿Cambiamos camiseta? —la frase para empezar a hablar y yo no puedo no sonreír. Me lee la mente, siempre he dicho. Qué lindo te veí po, hueón, cansado, rojo, transpirado, sucio, pero feliz. Lindo. ¿Cómo te negaría algo yo a vo’?

Igual no le digo nada, me empiezo a sacar la camiseta no más. El Paulo hace lo mismo. Le veo ese pecho y esa guata que he adorado tantas veces, hueón. Me entrega su camiseta, mojada, pero suya no más. Yo le paso la mía. El Paulo se la coloca y a mí me da por reírme; yo me cuelgo la suya en el hombro. Siento que queremos decirnos tanas cosas en medio de esta masacre que ha sido el partido entre nuestras selecciones…

—Oye —y yo me atrevo primero. El paulo pestañea suavecito. Me pongo la mano en la boca, pa que nadie nos escuche— ¿Veámonos en los camarines? El de ustedes —si no está sorprendido en verdad, este hueón es muy bueno fingiendo— Cuando nos vayamos pal bus… Quiero verte.

Que crea que es lo mismo que hace nueve meses. Que crea que es tirar lo que quiero.

No po, mi amor. No es tirar. Es decirte con un regalo que puta que te quiero. Y que te quiero pa mí.

No necesito respuestas igual yo, ni él probablemente, siempre nos entendemos así, con las caras, con los gestos, con las muecas. El Paulo me da una sonrisa y se va trotando, con mi camiseta puesta, el 18 Sagal que casi prueba que el hueón tiene dueño, que no está nada solo, que me pertenece a mí. Puta, la verdad nunca me ha gustado tener esos sentimientos, onda, el sentirse dueño de alguien, los encuentro turbios a cagar en verdad, pero con el Paulo… con el Paulo no puedo evitar querer que sea así, como que me salen de adentro, no los puedo parar, no sé cómo controlarlos. Y a veces lo veo interactuar con otros hueones y lo veo llevarse tan bien con sus compañeros y puta, no sé, me da esa hueá rara en la guata, esos celos culiaos que sentí’ cuando recién empezai con alguien y cuando lo querí tener contigo todo el rato…

Puta, ¿cambiarán esas cosas cuando el Paulo acepte ser mi pololo?

Me voy caminando de vuelta a los camarines con esa pregunta en mente, más que con las jugadas que pude hacer mejor en el partido, pa que no hubiésemos perdido 2-1 en suelo argentino.

Los cabros están todos emputados adentro, tirando chuchás y hablando hueás y yo, hueón, paso por entre medio, me voy a las duchas, abro la llave y dejo que el agua me caiga en el pelo, en al cabeza, con todos los pensamientos ahí, carcomiéndome y así me da lo mismo, hueón, los retos del Claudio, los gritos del Gary, las palabras del Arturo… Me tinca que el profe va a conversar conmigo después de mi actuación en el partido, pero, hueón, se viene algo tan grande, tan bacán.

Y me visto piola, medio apurado, pero tratando de que no se note. Me pongo mi buzo, mis calcetines, mi camiseta, mi polerón, mis zapatos… Y agarro la mochila. Agarro bien fuerte la mochila que lleva adentro pura ilusión en verdad. Qué hueá me importa el Jarita y Maripán, más enojados que la cresta por los goles hueones que nos hicieron, que aleguen los culiaos, que lloren. El Arturo me queda mirando cuando me pongo la mochila al hombro. El celular en mi mano vibra ahí. Me tengo que detener, ¿es el Paulo? Sí, es el Paulo.

“Aguantame un cacho que están todos celebrando”

A bajar las revoluciones. Caigo pesao ahí en la banca. Al frente mío se pasea el Bruno, con su buzo puesto ya, con su polera de manga corta; este pobre cabro se sienta al lado mío, con su sonrisa piola porque quiere empezar a conversar, pero, puta, ¿cómo me lo saco después de encima?

— Yo creo que no jugaron mal, pero es que el Kun estaba iluminao’.

Pendejo buena onda el Bruno, me quiere hacer sentir bien. Yo lo miro, le sonrío también porque un compañero así vale la pena.

Y puta, sabí, como que yo no había querido darme cuenta en realidad, pero la verdad es que este cabro feo no es. Rubiecito, ojitos verdes, blanquito… Su papá es bien encachado en verdad, supongo que tiene buenos genes.

Hueón, qué chucha.

¿Estoy pensando así de un hombre? ¿Estoy encontrando lindo a otro hueón que no es el Paulo? Puta, bueno, tampoco es que esté mirando con otros ojos al Brunito, si es un niño.

— Gracias por el apoyo po, hueón —es que es bien tierno en realidad, tiene como una carita de niñito bueno que es muy dulce— Y puta, ya te llegará a ti tu oportunidad —palabras de buena crianza, ah, palmeándole el muslo.

El Bruno me mira no más, con su sonrisa. No para nunca de sonreír. A mí se me van los ojos a su tatuaje, pa puro no mirarle esa carita tan bonita que sacó. Ya, si no es tiempo de mirar a otros hueones, yo le voy a pedir pololeo a mi gatito; aquí estoy haciendo tiempo no más. Puta, la verdad es que estoy más nervioso que la cresta.

¿Cómo se demorarán tanto esos hueones en celebrar?

— Oye, ¿y ahora tú volví a la Cato? —le pregunto, como para hacer conversación.

— Sí, vuelvo al torneo.

Verdad que este cabro estaba siendo titular en la Cato.

Le esperan grandes cosas al Brunito, me alegro por él.

Menos mal igual que me suena el teléfono, pa no tener que seguir inventándome frases. El Bruno cacha también y mira pa otro lado, bien ahí cabro chico. Y quién más po, hueón, el Paulito. Lo desbloqueo más apurado que la chucha, el Charles pasa al lado mío.

“Ya están partiendo. Quedan pocos”

“Te escribo cuando no quede nadie”

Ay, esperar.

Bueno, paciencia yo tengo…

— Oye Bruno, el profe quería hablarte una hueá, ¿por qué no lo vai a ver? —de repente a mí y al cabro chico nos sorprende la voz del Arturo. Ah, chucha, esa es una marcá’ de territorio heavy. El pobre Brunito me mira, como con pena de su suerte, pero ¿qué más le podemos decir al Rey? Donde manda capitán no manda marinero. Las cosas como son no más aquí en el camarín.

Su chao suavecito, su “nos vemos en el bus” que hace que el Arturo me dé una mirada de ¿qué está pasando aquí? Que yo no sé muy bien cómo responder. Se para el Bruno, se sienta el Arturo, yo esperando un puro mensaje no más… Los cabros gritan, hablan, de a poco se les va bajando la calentura.

— Y vo’, ¿por qué seguí acá con los pantalones puestos? —Ay, este hueón… Yo no sé por qué no grita de una esta hueá. Creerá que porque todos están medios enojados pasa piola.

— Estoy esperando —respondo no más, mi celular sigue en la mano. — Está lleno el camarín todavía.

— Ah, sí po, la privacidad es importante.

Arturo culiao. Al final me saca una sonrisa, de puro mala onda no más. Miro al lado, sentado un poco más allá está el Miiko metío en su celular… Los demás ya se empiezan a parar, empiezan a agarrar sus hueás, a salir por la puerta, a partir al bus. No quedamos muchos tampoco.

— Vo’ me vai a cubrir, ¿cierto? Igual no pienso demorarme mucho. —la verdad no más.

— ¿Vai pa la pura chupá’?

¡Este saco de hueás! Hazla piola po, hueón, si todavía quedan algunos.

— ¡Ya, ya! Si nadie está pescando —negué con la cabeza, es muy conchesumadre el Arturo—

— Nah, —me la pienso primero— si voy a que tengamos un nombre no más —la confesión.

El Arturo queda como marcando ocupado.

— ¿Cómo?

Obvio que no me entiende, este hueón no es precisamente el Bose, pero bueno, pa qué queremos que sea una lumbrera si al menos juega bien a la pelota.

— De ahí si me resulta te cuento.

Me vibra la mano. Chuta, por fin. El celular.

Desbloqueo terrible apurado, por fa, Paulo…

“Ya se fueron. Estoy solo”

El mensaje clave.

Conchesumadre. Conchesumadre, va a pasar. Conchesumadre, va a pasar de verdad. Ay, hueón, la voy a hacer. Ahora, me voy a atrever.

Tuve que pararme, hueón, de un tirón, tuve que.

Es ahora o nunca.

Puta, como que se me aprieta el pecho.

— ¿Qué hueá? —dice el Arturo, mirándome.

Yo lo miro igual.

— ¿Me cubrí’? —no necesitai más explicaciones po, hueón— Como yo te cubrí en Chile.

El tiempo que el Arturo se demora en sonreír a mí se me hace eterno y, hueón, dilatar más esta hueá solo hace que me duela la guata. Los cabros se están yendo, el Miiko se fue, el Alexis también, el Chueco Mena, Maripán, el Gary… Somos pocos en el camarín.

Parece que me traspiran las manos.

— Vaya tranquilo, crack. —por fin. Su sonrisa, hueón, es extraordinaria— Pásela bien.

Arturo culiao, no te podí’ enojar con este hueón, pienso yo, mochila en la espalda y caminando fuera de los camarines. El aire que te pega en la cara al salir contrasta demasiado con el calor que hacía adentro del camarín. Yo, hueón, me muevo como un zombie, tratando de que nadie se dé cuenta, de no ser muy sospechoso, de que nadie cache cómo me desvío del camino y no me voy al bus. No anda mucha gente, algunos hueones del cuerpo técnico de Argentina me imagino caminan cerca. Yo cagao de miedo, capaz que se me nota más que la cresta que voy a hacer una maldad y trato de hacerla piola, trato de ir tranquilo, cruzar miradas pa que no me vea tan dudoso.

Puta, todos los estadios son iguales, todos tienen la misma disposición. Este no es diferente. El camarín del Paulo está al fondo.

Yo me detengo como si me parara alguna fuerza externa. Conchesumadre, aquí voy, a enfrentar mi destino.

Tengo tiempo todavía de arrepentirme.

Puta, no quiero.

Ya, dale. Hay que hacerlo. Eso pienso no más mientras pego los últimos pasos. La puerta está cerrada, yo la empujo suavecito… No alcanzo a ver nada, hasta que de repente lo veo a él.

El Paulo. Mi Paulo. De pie entre medio de las bancas y los lockers, mirando la puerta como si estuviera esperando quizás por cuánto rato que yo apareciera… Aquí estoy po, bonito, llegué ya. Le sonrío poquito, antes de atreverme a entrar por completo. Lo único que me devuelve él es la misma sonrisa preciosa que ha tenido pa mí desde que lo conocí. ¿Qué mejor invitación que esa? No hay nadie viéndome, le doy no más. Adentro por fin, ya llegué, amor.

Espérate, qué hueá.

¿Qué chucha está haciendo ese hueón acá?

Hueón, ¿el Paulo querrá hacer un trío? No, y yo que le vengo a pedir que formalicemos y la hueá…

— Ángelo —me llamó el Paulo y recién ahí yo cambié mi cara de hueón que chucha desde Paredes a Dybala. Porque, en serio, hueón qué chucha hace este culiao acá. —Él es Leandro.

Sí sé quién es, quiero saber qué hace aquí.

Paredes me levanta las cejas no más. Ah, ya. No le caigo bien a la mamá, ni a los hermanos y ahora tampoco a los compañeros de la selección… ¿Qué hace este hueón acá entonces?

— Va a cuidar que no venga nadie, para que podamos hablar. —el Paulo usa un tonito que es como una explicación conciliadora que en verdad no sé si me la trago tanto, menos cuando miro a Paredes y el hueón me ve de vuelta como diciéndome “de nada”. Oye, la cara de flaite que tiene este hueón. Si yo lo viera caminando cruzo la calle porque capaz que me quiera asaltar… sorry la sinceridad.

— La hacen corta porque el bus se va y si pasa alguien me tengo que inventar alguna boludez —corta, ese es el Leandro— Y se tapan la boca, eh, que no quiero escuchar lo que hagan.

Puta, parece que me puse rojo.

— Te la debo, Lea —la vocecita del Paulo. Paredes hace una seña con la mano mientras sale del camarín. Nos va a hacer guardia por si acaso.

Quedamos solos al final, los dos parados en medio del camarín mirándonos a la cara.

Y es mi gatito el que se atreve, como siempre ha sido no más, a dar el primer paso. Entre las bancas y los lockers y las hueás desordenadas que han dejado los argentinos en el piso, el Paulo se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo, apretado, caluroso, cariñoso y hueón, yo no puedo hacer menos que abrazarle con la misma intensidad, que rodearle la espalda con mis brazos y sentir el olor de su cuello que siempre es el mismo, porque ese perfume grita Paulo… Qué rico se siente tenerlo cerca de mí de nuevo, qué sensación más mía sostenerlo en mis brazos. Me he mal acostumbrado a esta hueá de una manera en la que siento que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo viviría la vida así, me la pasaría así, con el calor del Paulo envolviéndome feliz. Sus brazos son como el lugar más seguro, el latido de su corazón es el único sonido que me calma de verdad.

Supongo que eso significa estar enamorado hasta las patas.

— Te extrañé mucho —musita el Paulo, con su sonrisa floja, cuando se separa unos centímetros de mí. Pegado casi a mi boca, yo siento su respiración en mis labios.

— Te juro que yo te extrañé más —cursi culiao, así soy yo ahora. Igual vale la pena, por la pura risita linda que suelta este hueón.

Nuestro primer beso en tanto tiempo me hace sentir como en el cielo y admiro todo, los labios suaves del Paulo, el sabor de su boca, su saliva, sus dientes, incluso ese ruidito como húmedo que nos pegamos cuando al final juntamos las frentes y descansamos el uno en el otro no más. Amo todo y qué daría porque esto no tuviera un fin.

La mirada que me pega el Paulo cuando se aleja me hace saber que, puta, esto es lo más cerca que vamos a estar capaz de tener una historia. Y eso duele un poquito, un poquito harto, pero no es tiempo pa llorar ahora, porque los segundos los tenemos contados.

— Pensé que no me ibai a querer ver después de tu ataque de celos allá en el túnel —por eso le tiro una broma, por eso lo leseo un poco pa ver esa chispa en sus ojitos hermosos y esa sonrisa linda que tiene el hueón, pa creerme el cuento yo también. Pa ser felices un ratito, porque nos lo merecemos po, ¿o no?

— Y bueno, si vos andás chamuyando pendejitos yo no me voy a quedar callado —tremenda excusa que se pega mi gatito, su manito loca baja por mi pecho, seduciéndome como sabe él no más, casi dispuesto a que de verdad hagamos un rapidito se me imagina a mí, que aprovechemos este ratito, pero, amor, yo no quiero eso pa nosotros. Yo quiero algo mejor y te juro que ni te imaginai qué es— No te quiero compartir… —y ese ronroneo.

Ay, Paulo… me muerdo el labio, ahogado en su seducción.

— Si tú sabí que yo no miro a ningún otro hueón po, Paulito. —igual que esas manos que recorren mi pecho, yo pongo las mías en su cintura y los dos nos acomodamos en el otro, parados en el medio del camarín. Si alguien nos sacara una foto, si alguien entrara de improviso… puta, al menos tenemos un guardia afuera, por si las moscas— Si tú erí el primero y el último.

Ese coqueteo lo hace reír y a mí me gusta escuchar su risa, es uno de mis sonidos favoritos.

— Pero si te gusté yo también te puede gustar otro.

Cosito.

Debería ser ilegal ser así de tierno, hueón. Yo no me aguanto. Le como la boca de una, sin darle indicio de nada, ni tiempo de negarme un beso. Es un beso rápido, descuidado, mojado, que trato de arreglar después con puros piquitos, pero qué importa, a él le gusta.

— No hay nadie como tú —y sigo, sigo… preparando el terreno.

— El chabón ese, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿El rubio? —Paulo, hueón.

— ¿El Bruno?

— Sí, el Bruno —me hace muecas este hueón, ojitos mirando pa arriba, jugando sus cartas— Feo no era.

Yo sonrío.

— No, si feo no es, de hecho, hasta lo encuentro lindo, hueón.

La sonrisa de maricón que este hueón también tenía en la cara se le borra de una y quedan sus puros ojos grandes fijos en los míos y en lo que acabo de decir. Ay, ¿te dolió esa hueá? ¿Te dolió escuchar que puedo encontrar lindos a otros hombres, igual que como te encuentro lindo a ti? Te apuesto que este hueón debe encontrar encachados a caleta de otros hueones, de más que yo no soy na’ el único que encuentra rico, fijo.

— Y dijiste que yo era el único hombre que te gustaba… —su brazo agarrado en mi cuello, como queriendo acercarme más, como si estuviera el Brunito al lado y quisiera dejarle en claro que el pico es de él no más. Me gusta este Paulo, ah, me gusta este Paulo que defiende lo que es suyo.

Porque sí po, hace tiempo que soy suyo yo.

— Yaa, pero si una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. El Bruno es lindo, lo encuentro lindo y además es un cabro chico, tiene 18 años, está empezando en esta hueá, quiere caer bien, quiere aprender no más… —el Paulo no me deja de mirar— Yo a ti nunca te cagaría, Paulo.

Nunca. Con nadie.

Lo único que obtengo de respuesta es la profundidad de sus ojos y siento que lo hipnotizo con mis palabras, que él me mira como si yo fuera algo desconocido, nuevo, maravilloso, asombroso y que está a mis pies, por completo, rendido, entregado.

¿Te imaginaste una relación así alguna vez, Paulo? ¿Te imaginaste que alguien te podía llegar a querer tanto como te quiero yo? ¿Creíste que ese tipo de amor para la gente como tú estaba prohibido? Mi amor, yo soy la llave. Yo te quiero como no te ha querido nadie y estoy contento de esa hueá porque gracias a eso te pude encontrar.

Hai sido el error más correcto de mi vida, Paulo. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

— Y he estado pensando —tratando de idear en verdad discursos en mi cabeza, una forma de empezar a contarte, una manera de sacar el tema sin que suene fuera de onda, sin que desencaje y que se escuche pésimo, no sé, y puta, la verdad es que no llegué a nada y me siento muy tonto pensando esta hueá, callado y perdido en tus ojos, buscando las palabras, la frase correcta para la cajita que está metida al fondo de mi mochila…— que, puta, nosotros hemos pasado por tanto —lo obvio. Lo obvio— Por tanto para estar juntos y hemos saltado obstáculos y hemos dejado gente atrás y, no sé… aquí estamos.

— Aquí estamos —repite el Paulo y esa mano que estaba en mi pecho ahora ya no está en mi pecho, está encima de mi propia mano, está enredándose con la mía, entre mis dedos y es una pose media rara probablemente, media incómoda, por eso el Paulo decide soltarme el cuello y tomarme las dos manos con sus propias manos y así nos quedamos, juntos, unidos. — Juntos.

Juntos.

Yo le digo que sí con la cabeza, no me siento capaz de mucho más en verdad.

— Y yo sé que nunca le hemos puesto nombre a esto que somos y que somos no más, que siempre hemos sido, desde que nos vimos en la Copa, pero —pero siento demasiado como para quedarme así simplemente— pero ahora estaba pensando y… y… —y chucha, cómo me saco esta hueá de adentro.

— ¿Y? —estai tan nervioso como yo, ¿cierto, Paulo? Esa carita tuya nunca miente.

Yo le aprieto las manos, se las aprieto fuerte.

— Y pienso que te quiero, que te quiero caleta, que te amo y que me gustaría que tú… que tú fuesei’ algo mío. Algo mío de verdad.

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca, que esta hueá no va a resultar, pero esos ojos, hueón, su boquita abierta, esa expresión de asombro, de ansias, de incredulidad, de emoción, el Paulo en sí, todo el Paulo…

— Y yo sé que tu relación con la Oriana es demasiado trucha, que esa mina no cuenta, que vo’ no estai ni ahí con ella…

Paulo, tú valí la pena más que nadie. Valí todo el esfuerzo del mundo.

Por eso…

— Por eso yo te quería preguntar si… Paulo, ¿querí pololear conmigo?

Siento de verdad que boté mi corazón, que lo dejé al descubierto y, hueón, juro que me gustaría tener una respuesta en palabras, mucho más que la boca abierta del Paulo y que sus ojos intactos encima de mí, absorbiéndome lo que me queda de fuerzas, sin parpadear, porque, ya, yo entiendo que debe estar un poco impactado, pero todavía a mí me traspiran las manos y él debe darse cuenta porque me las sigue sosteniendo y puta, decir sí o no es bien fácil en realidad, como que no tendría que pensársela tanto…

— Sí.

Sí.

Sí.

Sí.

— Sí, sí quiero pololear con vos.

Pololear con vos.

Pololear con vos.

Sí quiere pololear conmigo.

Sí quiere ser mi pololo.

Dijo que sí.

Oh, conchesumadre. Dijo que sí, que sí quiere pololear conmigo. Estoy pololeando con un hueón. Estoy pololeando con un HOMBRE. Estoy pololeando con Paulo Dybala.

Estoy pololeando con la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

A la chucha haber perdido 2-1, mira lo que yo gané.

El Paulo de repente me suelta las manos, porque me agarra la cara para darme un beso; ese beso que los dos estábamos esperando por tanto tiempo y que se siente tan único, tan especial, tan correcto, ese beso en el que desbordamos amor, nos consume la ternura y yo nunca, lo juro por Dios, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así como lo que siento por este hueón con nadie. Nunca. Con ninguna mina. Con nadie. Es el Paulo no más. Es su carita que se siente suave cuando le hago cariño con las yemas de los dedos mientras nos besamos. No hay nadie más que él, no había nada antes de él.

Estoy seguro de que amar así, amar tanto así, me va a cagar la vida, pero ¡mira! ¿Quién podría arrepentirse cuando la sonrisa del Paulo me ilumina la vida?

Nadie, nadie.

— No me lo creo —me dice así, casi riéndose y, ¿son esos ojos rojos porque se está aguantando las ganas de llorar? Da lo mismo. Yo me río con él, nos reímos juntitos, pegados. Créetelo, gatito, porque no hay nada más cierto en esta vida que el amor que sentimos los dos.

— Te voy a dar algo para que te convenzai’ de que es verdad.

Esto es lo que esperé todas estas semanas, ¿o no?

El Paulo no puede de la emoción, se frota la cara con las manos cuando ve que me hago un poquito para atrás y me saco la mochila, pero está atento, ¿qué pensará que voy a hacer? Abro el cierre, meto la mano, a tientas, buscando… ¡Aquí está! La cajita azul. No tiene el tamaño pa un anillo, así que esta no es la regalada, Paulo, pero es lo que podemos tener nosotros no más. Su mirada está fija en esa cajita, incluso cuando me vuelvo a colocar la mochila en los hombros. Ya. Esto es. Esto es lo único que puedo darte como señal de esta unión rara que construimos.

Espero que te guste po, Paulo.

Se la entrego igual con miedo, porque es difícil todo esto y el Paulo toma la cajita en sus manos como si fuera una hueá preciosa, delicada, que hay que tratar con tanto cuidado y se hace pa atrás y la abre como con temor igual… No es un anillo, Paulo, pero espero que sirva igual.

Esa mirada que me regala me hace saber que valió la pena. Puta que valió la pena todo.

Y un abrazo. Eso es todo lo que el Paulo hace o me da o me dice, un abrazo. Un abrazo tan apretado que me choca la cajita en la espalda, pero que siento tan sincero y su calor en mi cuello es una hueá que me quema entero, pero a mí me gusta quemarme, me gusta hundirme en ese fuego que es él y todo lo que es suyo. Su olor me hace sentir como si estuviera metido en una nebulosa y, hueón, yo no quiero salir nunca más de ahí. Yo quiero vivir aquí, así, sintiendo esto, teniendo esto… Esta es la única manera real de vivir.

Esta es la manera verdadera de vivir. Los dos, juntos, así, como si estuviésemos destinados. Porque no hay nada más sin el Paulo.

— Gracias —escucho que dice en mi oído—Gracias, Ángelo. Está hermoso.

Le doy un beso en el cachete, como puedo.

— Gracias por todo.

No, no, no me dí las gracias…

— Te amo mucho.

Lo miro.

¿Cuánto es mucho?

— Yo también.

Lo que sea mucho.

— Pero déjame ponértelo —sí, porque el tiempo pasa. El tiempo pasa y siento mi nariz pesada y mira, no soy el único, ¿qué van a decir tus compañeros cuando te vean así, Paulo, con tus ojos rojos? ¿Qué me van a decir a mí? No podemos contarles la verdad. — Déjame saber cómo se te ve.

El Paulo asiente con la cabeza al tiro, una vez y otra. Me entrega la cajita y yo saco la cadenita y se la paso de nuevo, y el Paulo mueve un poco su cuello, como si quisiera sacar de encima el pelo que no hay, dándome espacio para que me ponga detrás de su espalda y le coloque el collar, como seña casi del amor que nos tenemos, del paso nuevo que estuvimos dispuestos a dar. Salta un poquito al contacto con la cadenita fría y nos reímos los dos, cosas que pasan. Pero ya está, enganchada a su cuello. El Paulo se toca la cadena con los dedos cuando yo me coloco en frente suyo para ver lo linda que le queda.

Bueno, ¿qué cosa no luce bien en él?

— Te queda bonita.

Con esa sonrisa todo se ve mejor.

Siento que el beso que me da el Paulo después es un beso distinto, como nuevo y en realidad me siento muy tonto porque la única diferencia entre el ahora y cinco minutos atrás es que ahora somos pololos y el Paulo lleva una cadenita en el cuello que es como una alianza, pero puta, por ahí esa alianza la llevamos siempre no más, adentro, en el corazón, no sé, en el lugar que uno siente el amor.

Cuando volvemos a juntar nuestras frentes, cuando cerramos nuestros ojos juntos, yo me imagino ese lugar…

— ¡Paulo! ¡Paulo, viene alguien!

Conchesumadre.

Hasta que nos despiertan del sueño.

El Leandro.

Chucha, se reventó la burbuja. Los gritos de Paredes, que quieren pasar piola, puta, no pasan y el Paulo me hace un puchero, nos separamos los dos como si nos diéramos la corriente. Yo me acomodo la mochila, el Paulo guarda la cajita entre sus brazos. Mira cómo se nos pasó el tiempo… como siempre, la despedida es inevitable. Como siempre, el riesgo está ahí, latente y puta que duele esa hueá, pero es el precio que hay que pagar.

— Me voy —atino a decir. El Paulito asiente con la cabeza— ¿Hay alguien afuera? —le grito a Paredes.

Por un rato no se oye nada.

— No, no, ahora salí.

De vuelta a mirar la carita del Paulo en persona por última vez. Perdóname, amor, pero no hay tiempo para un beso como se debe. A escondidas no más es esta hueá, si no tenemos de otra. Nuestra despedida son tres piquitos y un “te amo” que intercambiamos como podemos, excitados por la adrenalina yo cacho. Apenas alcanzo a rozarle la cadenita en su cuello, la trenza dorada, que qué linda que se le ve. Le combina caleta con esa piel preciosa que tiene, con esos ojos ilusionados…

Hasta la próxima po, pololo.

Y cruzo el umbral de la puerta del camarín como sabiéndome un hombre nuevo. No sé por qué, no sé cómo, sé que lo siento no más. La corriente de aire que corre me refresca entero y me unge, es una hueá muy loca. Pero es que sí soy como alguien nuevo, ¿o no? Alguien diferente. Alguien mejor.

Alguien feliz.

— Gracias —ese es mi chao para Paredes, pal hueón que nos cubrió las espaldas y nos apañó cuidando la puerta. Es más como un “gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer que el Paulo sea mi pololo”, pero pa qué dar tantas explicaciones, el gracias solo basta y sobra.

— Cuidalo —me responde él, serio de una manera que debería hacerme dudar tantas cosas. La única respuesta.

Pero la verdad es que las palabras sobran.

Y él lo debe saber tan bien como yo.

Camino al bus como si flotara en al aire. Soy de los últimos en subir, es al Claudito al que están esperando pa cerrar las puertas por fin e irnos al aeropuerto y cada quién pa su club. Me espera México de vuelta, el Juárez y La Liga, me esperan todos mis problemas allá, todas las cosas que quedaron a medias… Voy buscando un asiento desocupado, ojalá pa mirar a la ventana, porque quiero pensar, quiero recordar, quiero revivir ese Sí, sí quiero pololear con vos, pero no hay. Los cabros ya hicieron las parejas y yo nunca he tenido un íntimo acá en verdad, al Tin ni siquiera lo llamaron.

— ¡Ángelo!

Pero a falta de delanteros pseudo-promesas, trajeron al recambio real.

La última noche po, Brunito.

El cabro chico cachó que me gusta irme a la ventana, me guardó el puesto. ¿Qué más le podí hacer? Gracias, hueón. El Bruno no te pide nada a cambio, pura buena onda y, puta, sentado ahí, mirando por la ventana, yo estoy demasiado feliz como pa no querer que los demás también sean felices. Así que dale no más, Bruno, cuéntame de tus partidos con la Cato, cuéntame qué te pareció la experiencia de ser nominado a La Roja, cuéntame cómo encontraste a los cabros, quién te cayó mal, quién te cayó bien, cuéntame por ahí hueás sobre ti, cuéntame qué significa ese tatuaje que tení en el brazo… Cuéntame, si total yo la hago piola, si aquí en el mundo del fútbol somos varios los que nos tenemos que quedar callados.

Y entre nosotros nos apañamos.

Así que sí, todo me parece bacán, todo me parece super bueno, todo me parece espectacular y puta, bacán que la haya pasado bien, bacán que quiera seguir entrenando más duro pa dar el ancho y por fin debutar con la adulta, bacán que haya encontrado simpáticos a los cabros, bacán que sea una experiencia bacán. La raja. De verdad, todo me parece la raja, todo el mundo debiera ser feliz, ¿o no? Todo el mundo debiera sentirse como me siento ahora yo.

Todo el mundo debiera cachar la vibración de su celular y sentir esto que siento yo en el pecho.

Sigue hablando no más, Bruno, yo te pesco igual. Es que tengo que ver el mensaje, es de mi pololo.

“Ya llegué al aeropuerto. Buen viaje, novio”

No, si no estoy sonriendo por la hueá que me escribieron, estoy sonriendo porque de estas clasificatorias no me voy a olvidar nunca más en la vida.

Qué bacán fue este día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola genteee!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén todos bien y sanitos! Aquí les traigo la parte número diecisiete de esta historiaaa!! Me salió más larga de lo que tenía presupuestada y me se me hizo más larga de escribir también, me tomó más tiempo, pero espero que la hayan disfrutado!!
> 
> Porque sí, nuestro Angelito se atrevió y oficialmente nuestras guaguas son POLOLOS. Ayy, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir este momento y de hacerlo finalmente oficial, de que su relación subiera un peldañito más y de que tuviera un nombre al fin. Ahora Paulo y Ángelo no son "amigovios" jaja son pololos por fin! Es una prueba más no más de lo enamorados que están y de lo dispuestos que se encuentran a demostrarlo. En los próximos caps incluiré el temita de Oriana, porque aunque su relación con Paulo es falsa y solo pantalla, quizá también va a ser molesta para Ángelo... pero ahí ya verán jaja
> 
> Yyy!! Vimos un poco de los celos de Paulito, amurrado porque Ángelo llamó la atención de un nuevo personaje, Bruno Barticciotto! Les sugiero que lo busquen en Instagram, ahí pueden apreciar qué tal es el muchacho jaja Él es muy joven, hijo de un futbolista argentino (Marcelo Barticciotto, sí, algo tiene Ángelo con los argentinos jajaja) y juega en Universidad Católica. Fíjense cuando lo busquen que tiene el mismo tatuaje que Paulo en el brazo, curiosamente ;) De todas formas, Ángelo tiene ojos para su gatito no más y la cadena que le regaló como señal de su unión es una prueba. Cada vez hay más amor entre los cabros y vamos a seguir viendo de eso.
> 
> También hubo participaciones pequeñas de De Paul y Paredes, haciendo de celestinos jeje más adelante los veremos con más profundidad! 
> 
> Eso sería todo por ahora gente! En el próximo capítulo puede que nuestros bbs se vuelvan a juntar porque, además, Ángelo tiene que presentarle el pololo a sus hijas o no? jaja De verdad espero que les haya gustado esta parte y disculpen la demora! Estoy pensando actualizar mejor cada 21 días máximo, o sea cada 3 semanas, todavía tengo mucha historia pensada para A Primera Vista, pero he encontrado dificultades escribiendo, de hecho, me estoy demorando más de lo que quisiera, así que creo que 3 semanas es un plazo okay para cada nueva entrega. Obvio que si termino antes publico antes jaja Les comento también que estoy terminando el tercer capítulo de Tabula Rasa, así que en unos cuantos días más estaría actualizando esa historia!!! 
> 
> Como siempre gente, muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar y por sus votos. No puedo creer que esta historia ya superó las 4000 visitas!! Gracias!!! Me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Un beso grande, cuídense mucho!! 
> 
> PD: El título de este capítulo "Son pololos, son pololos" hace referencia a 2 cosas: al típico grito con el que te molestan cuando te emparejan con alguien jaja y a la canción de 31 Minutos lol: les dejo el link jeje https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziB9IZ21dVA


	18. Podríamos tenerlo todo (pero no podemos)

“Hola novio, ¿cómo andás?”

Mensajito del Paulo pa empezar el día y yo no creo que pueda sonreír de una manera menos maricona. ¿Cómo igual? Si mi gatito se aprende el horario de acá pa puro darme los buenos días. ¿Puedo tener acaso yo un pololo mejor? Difícil, ah, si el Paulo es 10/10. Ay, hueón, cuándo me iba a imaginar yo que en algún momento iba a estar maraqueando así, sonriendo como hueón porque leo el mensajito de otro hombre, otro hombre que es mi pololo, por cierto. Mi pareja. Cuático, ¿cierto? Brígido. Pero así se dieron las cosas no más y no me arrepiento. De hecho, mejor le contesto rapidito antes de que las niñitas cachen mi cara de ahueonao.

“Aquí, piolita en mi casa, aprovechando el día libre. ¿Y tú, pololo?”

El Paulo vio el mensaje al toque. Mi gatito, él nunca decepciona.

“Estamos viendo una peli con la Oriana, fue más corto hoy el entrenamiento”

Con la Oriana… Con la Oriana.

Puta la mina aguja, hueón. Ya, yo entiendo que vivan juntos y que tengan que fingir una relación y la hueá, pero juro que yo ya estoy pensando que en verdad el Paulo juega pa los dos equipos. ¿Tanta naturalidad con la mina? ¿Tanta cercanía? Esa hueá roza en el cliché del mejor amigo gay y la verdad es que a veces no me la creo mucho. El Paulo siempre me ha dicho que la galla lo apaña caleta, que es su mejor amiga, que se tienen tanta confianza, pero hueón, se dan hasta besos, se toquetean, no sé… Siempre salen videos de ellos juntos bailando en Tik Tok y haciendo hueás y sí po, igual uno cacha ahí que son más amigos que pololos, pero por otro lado como que tienen harta química también. Y esa hueá me confunde.

Además, el hueón sigue subiendo fotitos con ella y la mina lo presume a cada rato en su Instagram y no es que yo la ande psicopateando a la hueona, pero puta, me aparecen ahí las fotos po y lo veo. Y los videos, hueón, las historias que sube esta galla, hueón, ¿qué onda? O sea, ya, tienen que hacer que se vea “verdadera” la relación trucha que tienen, pero ¿es necesario tanto? ¿Es necesario tanto arrumaco entre ellos? ¿Es necesario mostrar tanto beso, que el Paulo la mire con cara de hueón o que la mina le grite a todo el mundo que está enamoradísima de él? La mina insoportable, hueón, la cagó. Si el Paulo fuera hetero apuesto a que esta hueona ya se habría quedado preñá’ pa amarrarlo y el otro hueón le creería el “amor” y le regalaría un anillo. Son muy hueones algunos, menos mal que a mí no me cuentearon así.

Pero puta, eso no cambia el hecho de que me da harta lata verlos juntos en todas las publicaciones. ¿Y ahora los hueones viendo una película? El Paulo, hueón, no cae en cuenta de que no está soltero ahora, de que tiene pololo ya. Tiene dueño. Y un dueño celoso.

(Broma).

“Aaah buena” al final me decido por escribirle. “Regaloneando con la Orianita”

El Paulo está ahí el hueón, en línea, me lee el mensaje al toque. Se pone a escribir, pero después se arrepiente. Vuelve a escribir de nuevo, ¿qué me manda?

“¿Cuántas veces te dije que de la Oriana no tenés que sentir celos?”

Bueno po, hueón, los siento. ¿No se acordará el Paulo que ese día del partido que él me anduvo celando con el Brunito, cuando le pedí pololeo y le regalé el collar, me dijo que no me quería compartir a mí? Ya po, yo tampoco quiero compartirlo a él; quiero ser el único que le falte el respeto. Y, la verdad, es que puro imaginarme al Paulo haciendo alguna hueá íntima con la Oriana ya como que me revuelve la guata. Como que el Paulo no es pa eso no más. El Paulo es pa que le hagan, no pa hacer, ¿sí o no?

Me mandó una foto el hueón. Ah, pa ponerse en la buena, seguro. Ojalá que no sea una nude, que están las niñitas ahí en la cocina. A ver…

“Para que veas que soy tuyo no más”

Una foto de él, acostado en su cama, de su carita linda, de su cuello largo adornado con la pura cadenita que yo le regalé.

Puta, Paulo culiao. Sabe cómo manejarme como quiere no más y aquí sigo yo, con mi cara de tonto viendo la foto. Igual se nota el pelo de la Oriana al lado, así que perfecta perfecta la foto no es.

“Se ve el pelo de la Oriana ahí al lado” y se lo hice saber, pa que cache que sí po, estoy marcando el territorio.

“Obvio, si está acostada al lado mío”

Así, corta.

O a este hueón le gusta mucho el hueveo o de verdad la caga pa ser naif, no estoy muy seguro en realidad.

“Dile que se busque una vida a esa hueona” tipié, pero puta, ¿será muy agresivo? ¿Sonará muy mal? Mejor lo borro, si puta, ya, la Oriana no es santo de mi devoción, pero será su amiga y yo en el Paulo al fin y al cabo confío. No me podría estar cagando con una mina, ¿te imaginai? La hueá humillante, hueón. No, no, mejor tiro algo más piola, mejor lo dejo pasar, ¿cierto? “Puta, bueno, y yo que te iba mostrar una sorpresa que te tenía”.

Ah, mira el emoticón que me manda. Eso le tincó más. Bueno, en verdad no sé si es tan sorpresa porque yo ya le había estado contando al Paulo que había iniciado los trámites con la Pame pa tener por fin las visitas con las niñas. Costó harto igual y fue un ir y venir en realidad porque tuve que viajar a Chile y tomar las horas pa hacer más legal la custodia y pedir permiso en el club y ausentarme algunos días y, hueón, tampoco es nada volver a ver a la Pame de nuevo. Me sentí mal la verdad, como que quería que me tragara la tierra todo el rato cuando estuve con ella. Fue incómodo. No era la primera vez que nos veíamos después de lo de Turín, pero sí fue la primera vez que tuvimos que volver a hablar como antes, a tratar de hacer que no había pasado nada tan terrible pa explicarle a las niñitas por qué ya no estábamos juntos.

Valió la pena igual, yo supe esa hueá en el momento en que pude ver a mis hijas de nuevo. Y estoy contento al final porque la Pame y yo nos comportamos a la altura y el único momento en donde tocamos el temita fue cuando la invité a tomarse un café en el juzgado. Estábamos solos, las niñitas estaban con su mamá. “Gracias por hacer esto, yo sé que es difícil pa ti” así empecé yo, el silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado después de sentarnos en esa mesita era demasiado denso como pa seguir manteniéndolo. Yo sentía que tenía que dar las gracias además, como si fuera un favor que la Pame me dejara ver a las niñas. Era un gracias por la buena disposición igual, por quedarse callada… por hacer a un lado tremenda mariconada que le había hecho yo pa que nuestras hijas no salieran afectadas. No me respondió igual y pasaron varios minutos (más incómodos que la chucha) hasta que finalmente abrió la boca: “No le he contado a nadie, ¿ya? No le voy a contar a nadie tampoco, yo no te cagaría así”.

A mí me dolió esa hueá, ese “yo no te cagaría así”. Porque, puta, yo sí fui capaz de cagármela a ella como quise y me la cagué hasta el último, hasta cuando no se podía más. Fue como volver a revivir todas mis culpas de ese mes de febrero, me sentí pa la cagá. Me acuerdo de que tomé un sorbo de café más achacao’ que la chucha. Igual, la hueá que me dijo después sí me hizo doler la guata, me dejó pensando: “¿Tú estai con él ahora?”

Ha pasado una semana y media más o menos desde que jugamos en Buenos Aires. Es 13 de abril recién y eso significa que oficialmente el Paulo y yo llevamos 13 días juntos. 13 días pololeando, 13 días en una relación. 13 días que el hueón me saluda siempre diciéndome “novio”, porque parece que mi nombre ya no existe, yo ya no soy Ángelo; soy su novio no más. Igual yo lo acepto, porque me gusta cómo suena esa hueá. Yo a veces lo trato de pololo, pololo aquí y pololo allá, me meto en el juego también porque sé que al Paulo le gusta que lo llame así, que le haga sentir eso, que está en una relación real, que está en pareja con una persona que le gusta de verdad. ¿Qué me cuesta? Si también me siento bien ahí.

Pero bueno, yo no podía contarle eso a la Pame, qué onda la desfachatez. No po, no se hace. Pero tampoco quería seguirle mintiendo, porque si estábamos ahí, sentados juntos en ese café, era pa ser sinceros, pa hablar con la verdad y pa enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que yo había decidido hacer. ¿Qué sacaba con seguir mintiendo? Eventualmente, en algún momento, la Pame se iba a topar con nosotros juntos y qué excusa le iba a dar yo. Así que no mentí. No quise seguir mintiendo, pa qué, si el Paulo fue la razón por la que ella y yo terminamos: “Sí, estamos juntos”, le confesé.

3 palabras no más que la Pame enfrentó con sus puros ojos. Me miró fijamente, me miró con pena, no sé, después se veía como resignada. Como si supiera todo el tiempo que el Paulo y yo estábamos juntos ahora y hubiese querido comprobarlo no más. Rodeó con sus manos la taza del café y no me respondió, se tomó un sorbo y de ahí no hablamos más. Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría llegarme a sentir tan incómodo al lado de la mujer que amé tanto, pero no me podía sentir de otra manera en ese momento. Volvimos a hablar cuando nos encontramos con la mediadora nada más.

Pero pasó al final, legalizamos todo y ahora las niñitas se pueden quedar conmigo dos semanas cada 3 meses y cumpleaños por medio lo celebramos aquí y la Navidad la celebran conmigo y el Año Nuevo con su mamá. Firmé los papeles pensando, hueón, cuándo en mi vida hubiera imaginado que este momento tendría que llegar. Cuándo, si en cuanto me casé con la Pame yo pensé que era para siempre. Supongo que nada dura pa siempre, igual, las cosas se acaban y lo nuestro se acabó.

Eso traté de explicarle a las niñitas cuando las volví a ver y las abracé por tanto rato, sintiendo su olor a colonia de guagua.

Igual las niñitas no entienden mucho, como que se les olvidan rápido las cosas. Su mamá nunca les contaminó la cabeza ni les habló mal de mí y puta que agradezco yo esa hueá. No fue complicado hacerles entender que había problemas entre nosotros que hacían que lo mejor era que viviésemos separados, pero que eso nunca iba a significar que yo las iba a dejar de querer. Si ellas siempre van a ser mis guaguas. Bueno, se lo expliqué a la Rufi que tiene edad pa entenderme, pero yo sé que ellas sentían eso, que se daban cuenta.

Y ahora aquí están po, desde ayer conmigo. Jugando en su pieza de juegos, viendo películas, bailando, cantando… Es cuático ser papá separado, pero es bonito. Yo disfruto esta hueá, disfruto ser papá y querer a mis hijas, hueón, ellas son el mundo pa mí y la verdad es que nadie sabe cuánta falta me hicieron todo este tiempo, cuán mal me sentí yo sin tenerlas, sabiendo por qué las había perdido por culpa mía. Pero bueno, estamos juntos y las cosas están saliendo bien, mejor de lo que yo me las imaginé en realidad. Y esa era la hueá que le quería contar al Paulo, porque ayer no le dije nada y esperaba darle la sorpresa.

“Contá contá” me responde el hueón, junfo con su emoticón de ojitos.

Igual me hace sonreír.

Le mando una foto rapidito donde salgo con las niñitas. La Rufi abrazándome del cuello, yo teniendo en mis piernas a la Bego.

La respuesta de mi pololo no se hace esperar.

“Noooo, ¿estás con las nenas? ¿En tu casa?”

“Desde ayer” contesto apurado. Algo está diciendo al Rufii, preguntando dónde están las galletas. ¡En la despensa, en la puerta de abajo! Le grito yo. “Van a pasar mi cumple conmigo y de ahí las tengo que ir a dejar a Chile”

“Qué bueno, Ángelo, debés estar feliz”

“Más que la cresta” La Rufi me muestra el paquete de las Chips Ahoy, yo le digo que sí con la cabeza. “Las echaba demasiado de menos. Están más grandes, sabí, como que encuentro que crecieron en este tiempo”

La Begoña está al lado mío, jugando en mis pies adentro del corral con unas pelotas. Le hice un moñito en la cabeza, tiene poquito pelo todavía, pero se ve bonita. Yo pienso en eso igual, ah, en la vida mía ahora, la vida con mis hijas solo… por ahí me falta el Paulo no más al lado, varios perros y somos una familia feliz, ¿sí o no?

Puta, no.

“Es que no las habías visto en mucho tiempo ¿y cómo reaccionó Rufi cuando le contaste del divorcio?”

“Al final bien. O sea, le costó igual, pero es chica, no entiende mucho. Está contenta de verme de nuevo”

“Me encanta cuando sos feliz, novio” me mandó. Yo sonriendo como hueón, es que no me aguanto. “A ver cuándo conozco a las nenas”

Ah… conocer a mis hijas.

Sí po. Sí, ¿cierto? Obvio. Obvio, si es mi pololo, es mi pareja, es lo que corresponde. Yo en algún momento voy a conocer a su mamá y a sus hermanos también, nada que ver que él no conozca a mi familia también. No po, estoy mintiendo, ¿o no? No es lo mismo. Mamá y hermanos no son lo mismo que hijos, no son lo mismo que una niñita de 5 años y otra de 1 que no tiene idea dónde está parada. Puta, no sé, no sé si me siento listo, si es una hueá que tengo que hacer igual. Yo me paso rollos y me gusta que el Paulo esté preocupado por las niñas, pero igual, hueón, es complicado. Es como una barrera más que saltar y una que se puede caer en cualquier momento porque la Rufi es una niña, puede hablar de repente, se le puede escapar… es difícil.

No le diría esa hueá al Paulo igual, pa qué, pa qué hacerlo sentir mal.

“Bueno, cuando vengai” una frasecita pa salir del paso. “Se van a quedar conmigo hasta mi cumpleaños, después tengo que ir a dejarlas a Chile. Como si fuera idea y vuelta po, hueón”

El Paulo mandó un emoticón de risa.

“¿Sabés que el cumple de Oriana es el 19 de abril? Un día antes que el de vos”

Hueón, ¿cancelemos a esa mina?

“Chucha, no, me cambiaste la vida con esa información” sarcasmo, ah. ¿Medio mala onda? Por ahí sí, pero puta, parece que el Paulo nunca ha sido muy bueno para entender las indirectas. “¿Le vai a celebrar el cumpleaños? ¿Qué le vai a dar de regalo?”

“Una foto en Instagram” es muy maricón este hueón, pero igual me hizo reír. “Un video también capaz, grabado tres días antes porque pienso ir a pasar tu cumpleaños con vos”

¿Hueón?

¿Me está hueviando?

No, está hueviando este hueón. A ver, ¿y si lo leo de nuevo? Por ahí leí mal... Chucha, no. Es verdad. Eso escribió, que quiere pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo. Paulo, hueón, ¿en serio?

— Papá, ¿por qué no hay leche?

Me distrajo la voz de la Rufi, parada en frente del refrigerador. ¿Leche? No sé, parece que me la tomé toda, no he comprado. Negué con la cabeza, pero todavía estaba medio volado. La Rufi tomó la botella de coca cola y se empezó a servir en un vaso, pero yo, hueón, yo volví a mi celular. Había dejado al Paulo en visto, pero es que, ¿qué más le podí decir? Puta, debe creer que le estoy haciendo la desconocida, pero es que en serio me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Venirse a pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños? ¿No tiene que jugar acaso? Sí po, eso. ¿No tení que jugar, Paulo?

“¿No tení que jugar tú?” se lo mandé, onda, pa pasar piola.

“Sip”

Sip. Sip.

“Ya, ¿entonces? ¿Te vai a lesionar a propósito?”

“No, pelotudo, pero algo me invento para viajar”

“¿Como esa vez que usaste a tu vieja pa venir pa acá? Te van a pillar y te vai a llevar el medio castigo”

“¿No querés que vaya?”

Auch.

Auch.

Si soy sincero… Puta no po, Paulo, no quiero que vengai, esa es la verdad, pero no puedo decirle esa hueá porque nunca tan desubicado, no es llegar y decirle a tu pololo que no lo querí ver y tratar de explicar el porqué de esa hueá, tengo que hacérselo entender de otra manera. Igual, no sé, ¿cómo no cacha el Paulo? A mí de verdad que a veces me sorprende la manera que tiene este hueón de naturalizar nuestra relación y mandar un poquito a la mierda todo por vivirlo como lo viviría cualquier persona y puta, no me refiero a que ser gay o a que andar con un hombre no sea algo normal o natural, si no a que el Paulo como que no cacha que somos futbolistas, que a él lo conoce todo el mundo y le cuenta a sus amigos, le cuenta a sus compañeros de equipo, le cuenta a la familia… falta que de verdad en cualquier momento publique una foto de los dos en su Instagram y salga del closet y puta, sí, puta, capaz que los dos quisiéramos salir del closet alguna vez, me refiero a que a mí también me gustaría contarle a todo el mundo y andar de la mano tranquilos por la calle, pero, hueón, nuestras circunstancias no son las mismas que las del maricón al que no lo conoce nadie y puede subir una foto con su pololo en Facebook.

Nosotros hacemos esa hueá y se acabó, lo perdemos todo.

Y puta, el Paulo da tantos pasos de repente, ¿no tiene miedo a equivocarse? ¿No tiene miedo a confiar en alguien en quien no tiene que confiar? ¿No tiene miedo a que lo caguen? ¿No tiene miedo a irse de hocico al suelo y ser la burla del mundo entero? Yo sé que sí, yo estoy seguro de que sí, porque yo también tengo el mismo miedo pero el Paulo es tan libre o trata de ser tan libre…

En una de esas es porque me quiere demasiado, porque me ama de verdad y porque el amor a veces te da como la licencia pa ser un poco ahueonao, pa mandarte cagazos, pa arruinar hueás, pero lo que nosotros podríamos mandar a la chucha es algo demasiado grande, es nuestra vida entera no más.

Y están las niñas, la Rufi y la Bego, mis hijas, ¿cómo les explico? ¿cómo les hago guardar el secreto? ¿cómo les hago entender que ellas sí pueden saber, pero nadie más puede saber? Puta, pa mí es difícil y pal Paulo también tiene que ser difícil porque él es más famoso que yo y está apostando sus contratos, sus auspiciadores, jugar en primera, jugar en Europa, ser futbolista. No sé, a veces creo que este hueón vive una fantasía y yo no sé si quiero ser parte de eso, no sé si puedo en realidad. ¿Vale la pena? ¿Valen la pena los riesgos? Me gustaría preguntarle eso, pero no me atrevo.

“No, Paulo, no es eso. Si siempre es rico verte”

El Paulo ya no está en línea. Puta, no creo que la haya cagado, ¿cierto?

Igual no tengo mucho tiempo pa pensarla, porque tengo que ir a hacer la once pa las niñas. Así que desvarío en otras cosas mientras tuesto el pan, hago el té porque no alcancé a comprar leche, escucho a la Rufi contarme de los días que pasó con sus primos jugando en la casa de la abuela, que la mamá la llevó al zoológico y que la pasó bien, pero que me echaba de menos y que a veces tenía que aguantarse las ganas de robarle el celular a la mamá para llamarme.

Yo la quedé mirando cuando me dijo eso, mientras me tomaba un sorbo de té de la taza.

El Paulo no me contestó, me dejó en visto de hecho y no me respondió hasta el día siguiente, cuando yo desperté temprano con la cara de la Rufi pegada a la mía y la Bego durmiendo todavía en su cuna, que había acomodado yo al lado de mi cama. La Rufi no abrió los ojos y, pucha, la verdad es que siempre la mayor ha tenido el sueño bien pesado. Yo me senté en la cama, agarré el celular altiro y quise ver qué onda. Tenía un mensaje de la Pame preguntándome cómo estaban las niñitas, que contesté al toque, pero, aunque el Paulo estaba en línea no me había enviado nada. Y esa hueá igual me dio lata.

Pensé en hablarle yo mientras la Rufi se daba vuelta, quejándose por el sueño que tenía todavía. Capaz que se haya enojado conmigo y por eso me haya dejado el visto, es lo más probable en realidad. Tipié piola “¿Te enojaste?” onda, porque es lo que quería saber, pero no me atreví a enviarlo. Lo borré altiro, el hueón seguía en línea y puta, mi teléfono se quedó sin mensajes nuevos del Paulo hasta cuando ya estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

El profe sabía que a mí me tocaba estar con mis hijas esta semana y que pa mí es difícil porque ellas viven fuera del país y no es cuestión de ponerme de acuerdo no más e ir a buscarlas, es un viaje tremendo, pero entendió muy bien, fue super empático, me dio una semana de permiso pa estar con ellas. La verdad es que igual es medio fome, porque yo me aburro sin jugar a la pelota, empezai a echar de menos el balón, pero puta, la Rufi y la Bego son super demandantes, no es como que tenga tiempo pa algo más y, hueón, al fin y al cabo, nos vemos de nuevo en tres meses más, qué hueá más penca.

Yo estoy agradecido en todo caso, porque sí, igual me aburro pero estoy con ellas y eso es lo importante, así que de verdad da lo mismo tener que cocinar siempre, si a la Rufi le gustan las comidas que hago. Así que poniéndole bueno estoy, picando una acelga, hueón, pa hacer unos fritos piola, cuando me suena el celular. Las niñitas están viendo tele, yo las alcanzo a mirar desde la cocina. Dejo el cuchillo en el mesón, me limpio las manos y agarro el teléfono. ¿Quién más iba a ser? Se digna a aparecer mi pololo po, hueón, después de dejarme en visto hasta que se cansó. Puta, ¿tendría que verlo? Las niñitas igual no están pescando. Me la pienso en todo caso, puta, la curiosidad es mucha.

Ya, si va a ser muy rápido.

“Si yo pido permiso, ¿te gustaría que fuera a México a celebrar tu cumpleaños?”

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

Puta, Paulo.

No. No me gustaría. Se lo podría mandar igual, ¿cierto? Tal vez de alguna manera más piola, que no hiera tanto sentimiento. No es de mala onda, de verdad que no y yo valoro que este hueón quiera hacer el esfuerzo y quiera pegarse el pique desde Italia y aguantarse el reto y poner la cara pa pedir el favor de dejarlo viajar pa puro verme, pa puro pasar mi cumple conmigo, pero, hueón… No estoy solo. No estoy solo. Por ahí si las niñas no estuvieran acá y yo de verdad estuviera solo en esta casa le diría que sí, que se venga, que le demos con todo, pero están mis hijas. ¿Cómo les explico a ellas? No sé, hueón, qué difícil, no sé si estoy preparado…

O sea, dimos un paso. Formalizamos, estamos en una relación, somos pareja. Somos pololos. Sí, bacán, pero somos pa nosotros no más. No tiene que saber nadie.

Y a mí la hueá me complica, hueón, en serio que me complica.

“¿Qué le vai a inventar a tu profe?” mejor empiezo de a poco, no quiero cagarla.

El Paulo vio el mensaje altiro así que era obvio que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Por ahí se decepcionó un poco, capaz, porque se demoró en escribirme.

Chucha, se me van a quemar los fritos. Los saqué de una. Pucha, cuatro que me quedaron demasiado tostados. Serán pa mí estos, entonces.

“Tengo conversaciones con otros clubes, eso no es mentira”

¿Ya?

“¿Conversaciones con el Bravos de Juárez?”

Yo sé que se río allá en Turín, donde estaba.

“Con unos equipos en Inglaterra”

“Ah, sí po, porque México e Inglaterra están al lado”

“Bueno, es lo más cerca que vamos a estar”

“¿De verdad tení conversaciones con otros equipos?

“Sí, pero no tengo reunión con ellos ahora. Con vos sí”

Puta la hueá, Paulo, hueón. Dejé el teléfono en el mesón, eché 5 porciones más de acelga pa freír. Me la quedé pensando, sin saber qué responderle. Le contesté cuando la Rufi me preguntó cuánto faltaba para almorzar; chucha, tengo que calentarle el colado a la Bego…

“Tu equipo sabría esa hueá”

“Saben lo que les cuenta mi representante, que es mi hermano además”

“Tus hermanos no están de acuerdo con lo nuestro”

“Los mantengo yo, boludo”

Fue como un “hacen lo que yo quiera por mi plata”.

Y a mí me dio lata esa hueá.

— Papá, ¿a qué hora está listo el almuerzo? —la Rufi se dio vuelta pa volver a preguntarme. Estaban las dos metidas en el corral. Puta, me transpiraron las manos.

— En un ratito, está casi listo —se me van a quemar de nuevo estas hueás…

Di vuelta los fritos, me quedé mirándolos moverse ahí en el aceite. El teléfono en el mesón, hueón, esperando el Paulo mi respuesta allá en Turín… ¿Qué hora será allá? De noche ya, o casi. Mejor saco estas cuestiones, me queda un poquito más de mezcla no más. Los tomé con el pincho y antes de echar lo último me di fuerzas para escribir:

“¿Te puedo dar una respuesta mañana? Estoy haciéndole el almuerzo a las niñas”

Me quedé esperando hasta que el hueón me contestó.

“Sí, obvio. Dales un beso de mi parte”

No le respondí.

En al almuerzo capaz que estuve un poco más callado, no sé si la Rufi se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba pensando en verdad, lo que fue bien negligente de mi parte porque estas semanas son para estar con mis hijas, no para andar pensando en otras cosas, pero bueno, así pasa. Así es siempre con el Paulo, no entiendo a veces muy bien por qué, entonces igual comimos piola, jugamos después, salimos al parque que hay cerca, las llevé a tomar un helado y pensaba tantas cosas entre medio, tantas mientras estaba ahí con ellas.

Al final fue buen penca porque siento que no disfruté realmente y yo quería disfrutar a mis cabras chicas a concho porque son dos semanas po hueón, se van a ir y no voy a volver a verlas hasta 3 meses después y sabí, me dio rabia y culpé al Paulo. Saco de hueás. Qué se cree el culiao que se anda metiendo en mi cabeza y me anda robando el pensamiento, por culpa de él ni siquiera pude concentrarme en el libro que les estaba leyendo a mis hijas pa hacerlas dormir. ¿Qué chucha le pasó al oso, hueón? No tengo idea y me fui a la cama con esa hueá haciéndome enojar más que la cresta. En realidad no era que me hiciera enojar, era que me hacía sentir culpable, como si estuviera poniendo al Paulo por sobre mis hijas y esa hueá yo no me la perdonaría nunca.

Dormí mal, así que a la mañana siguiente seguía como achacao, pero traté de no prestarle mucha atención. Era 15 de abril, hueón, en 3 días más era mi cumpleaños y en 4 días más también tenía que volver a Chile a dejar a las niñas y, si todo eso ya no fuera medio asfixiante, le tenía que dar una respuesta a este hueón.

Lo pensé harto, ah, realmente lo pensé. Me desvelé tratando de encontrar una solución, onda, una manera de decirle al Paulo, cortésmente, que mejor no, que nos viéramos por Facetime después de que yo dejara a las niñitas con su mamá y que ahí regaloneáramos un ratito, por último podríamos tener un sexting rico como la otra vez. Que respetara mi tiempo con las niñas, que ya íbamos a tener el nuestro. Igual después me dio pena como apartarlo de esa vida mía, onda, hacerlo a un lado y alejarlo. Traté de no sentirme culpable, de hacerme entender que, hueón, son dos hueás distintas. El Paulo es mi pareja, la Rufi y la Bego son mis hijas, ¿por qué tengo que mezclarlos?

Bueno, porque eso es lo que hace la gente normal, ¿o no? Cuando tiene nuevas relaciones… viví’ esa hueá porque es inevitable, porque es lo correcto, lo sano.

Difícil, po. Terrible difícil. Hice el desayuno, bañé a las niñas, después me puse a cocinar, pero el Paulo en mi cabeza siempre estaba y yo sabía que era más o menos como una cuenta regresiva porque, ¿cuánto se demoraba este hueón desde Italia en llegar acá? En un vuelo comercial, aunque vayai en primera clase, te echai como 14 horas. En el jet obvio que es menos, pero es tiempo igual. Y me da lata que él quiera pegarse el pique y esté dispuesto a eso por mí y siento que tendría que devolverle el favor, tendría que decirle que sí. Podría mencionarle eso igual, ah, que pa qué se va a tomar la molestia, que no vale la pena en verdad el riesgo. Podría decírselo, ¿cierto? Tal vez debería, pero eso ¿le hará sentirse mal? Es complicado, po, es difícil, porque yo quiero verlo, yo siempre quiero verlo, siempre quiero estar con él, siempre me imagino compartiendo con él cosas nuevas, cosas que eran mías no más… Si al hueón lo amo.

La Rufi me preguntó qué me pasaba, debe haberme cachado medio volao o medio confundido, pero yo le dije que nada, le pasé mi Tablet y me puse a lavar la loza. La Bego estaba sentada todavía en su sillita, jugando con la cuchara de su comida y mi cabeza pa la cagá, pensando, pensando, porque yo siempre estoy pensando, yo no puedo parar de pensar. A la tarde, mientras estábamos viendo una película con las niñitas, la Rufi sentada al lado mío y la Bego en mis piernas, encontré recién los huevos pa contestarle al Paulo. Tampoco era muy tarde aquí, eran como casi las 6, pero allá en Italia debió ser ya de madrugada. Pico, me dije yo, es mi respuesta igual.

Y la hice muy piola, como con temor, como con la culpa carcomiéndome o como debatiéndome si valía la pena pelearle a todos los miedos.

“Te espero el 18”

Muy piola, en serio.

“Pero no sé qué le voy a decir a las niñitas”

Puta que es verdad, porque cuando me llegó el mensaje del Paulo, la respuesta que me dio a lo que yo le había escrito, eran aquí como las 12 de la noche y yo había conseguido por fin que la Rufi durmiera en su pieza y no en mi cama y la Bego estaba en su séptimo sueño. Despierto casi como en vigilia me había quedado. Me vibró el celular y como que salté de la cama, como que la mano sola se me fue pal velador, donde tenía el teléfono.

“Ya pensaremos en algo. Tenés que disfrutar tu cumpleaños”

“Cómo te quiero, novio”

Esa frasecita me hizo sentir un poco, un poquito mejor. Me hizo sentir como que había tomado la mejor decisión (aunque no fuera verdad). Al menos me dormí con una sonrisa en la cara.

Así que esperé impaciente el día 18 cuando llegara este hueón, tratando de irle contando a las niñitas muy de a poco que un amigo iba a venir a la casa ese día a saludarme por mi cumple. Obvio que la Rufi se lo preguntó todo, que quién era el amigo, que si ella ya lo conocía, que por qué no lo conocía (cuando le dije que no, que ella no lo había visto antes), que cuándo nos habíamos hecho amigos, que cómo se llamaba, de dónde era, por qué venía a vernos si vivía tan lejos. Los niños son curiosos, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que respondí todo, pero de a poco, despacio, pa no enredarme yo mismo.

Que se llama Paulo, que es argentino, que vive en Italia. Que nos habíamos conocido en un partido, que nos habíamos hecho bien amigos. Que me caía bien. Que lo quería harto. Me dio risa como la Rufi no asoció que el habernos conocido en un partido significaba que él también era futbolista. Me gustó en todo caso cómo no le importó que yo lo quisiera harto; es mi amigo igual, a los amigos la gente los quiere. Ella también quiere a sus amiguitos del jardín. Me preguntó cuánto se iba a quedar, yo fui super sincero: va a venir a verme por mi cumple no más, se va a quedar unas horas. Vamos a comer torta y se va.

Porque era obvio que se iba a quedar a dormir, se iba a ir cuando yo me fuera a Chile a dejar a las niñitas. Más fácil es decirlo encima, cuando ya no hay de otra, cuando es como inevitable. Igual, eso no hizo que yo no estuviera terrible de nervioso todo el rato y que mi cabeza anduviera en todos lados cuando las llevé a los juegos que hay por acá. Se me fue volando el tiempo y cuando llegó el día, el 18 de abril, mi cumpleaños por fin, me desperté como medio raro. Lo último que habíamos hablado con el Paulo era que ya había despegado, y esa hueá se me pasó por la mente cuando abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando al techo.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que abrieron la puerta de golpe. La Rufi llegó corriendo a mi pieza, se me tiró encima con un abrazo y un beso y un dibujo que había hecho de nosotros 3. Fue una sensación, hueón, tan dulce, tan linda, tan rica, sentí su olor a guagüita tan cerca y me enamoré no más. Me sentí pleno, como se supone que se tiene que sentir una persona. Como todo el mundo debería sentirse. Feliz a cagar. Le di un besito en su boquita chiquitita, le di las gracias, la abracé hasta que se quejó y me pidió que la soltara, agotada de mi dulzura. Se me despertó la Bego incluso, con todo el ruido que hizo la Rufi y pronto fuimos los 3 en la cama, abrazados, regaloneando y yo me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé de mi vida, me olvidé del Paulo, me olvidé del fútbol y fuimos nosotros no más, los 3. Felices, cerquita, juntos, más juntos que nunca…

Esa hueá se sintió la raja. Me sentí en paz y tranquilo como no me sentía hace harto rato y la sensación me duró por unas horas, mientras me duchaba, me cambiaba ropa y hacía el desayuno y se fue no más cuando el Paulo me dijo que acababa de llegar y que estaba por acá como en 1 hora. Me revolvió la guata esa hueá, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo había decidido que tomáramos el riesgo los dos. Se los conté a las niñitas, muy piola como “Rufi, mi amigo viene camino pa acá. ¿Pongamos la mesa para almorzar?” El Paulo había sido medio paracaidista, llegó justo a la hora pa comer. Menos mal que mi hija no quiso hacer más preguntas y conversamos de sus compañeritos del jardín nuevo en el que la había metido su mamá mientras poníamos los individuales y los cubiertos; la Begoña estaba mirando la tele sentada en el suelo, con su corral alrededor.

Yo no había hecho tremenda comida, o sea, tampoco uno tiene mucho tiempo pa cocinar con dos cabras chicas. Había comprado un pollo asado (¿a quién le hace mal una chanchada de vez en cuando?) y había hecho un arroz y un par de ensaladas e igual esa hueá era más sana que comer puras hamburguesas como quería la Rufi. Por lo menos yo sabía que nadie se iba a quejar de la comida. En verdad, la comida me daba bien lo mismo; lo que me carcomía la mente era el Paulo.

Por eso cuando me sonó el celular y la Rufi me preguntó ¿quién es? Yo sentí un poquito de miedo. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y abrí el WhatsApp. Obvio que era este hueón.

“Estoy afuera de tu casa”.

Había llegado el momento.

Yo pa la cagá.

— Rufi, llegó mi amigo. ¿Podí abrirle el portón? —le pregunté a mi hija, pa aprovechar de tomar en brazos a la Begoña.

La Rufi lo hizo al toque. Sentí el ruido del portón abriéndose.

El corazón me saltaba más que la chucha, hueón, asustado de enfrentar una hueá que muchas veces la pensé pero que siempre la sentí tan lejana, tan onírica. Yo nunca me creí que algo así iba a pasar en realidad. ¡Cómo iba a pensar que se iba a hacer realidad! Si todo lo que vivía y el mundo entero en el que me muevo me decían que estaba puro soñando, que tenía pajaritos en la cabeza, que me estaba haciendo daño queriendo creer que una hueá así podría hacerse realidad. Y ahora como que todo eso se va a la mierda y yo aparezco aquí, aparecemos los 4, el Paulo, la Rufi, la Bego y yo. Los cuatro echando pa adelante y haciendo callar al mundo entero.

Sí po, hueón, se pudo. Se va a poder. Se va a seguir pudiendo.

Mientras así lo queramos, mientras así lo queramos no más.

El mismo Audi gris de la otra vez, un clásico metiéndose a mi garage.

La Rufi está nerviosa, mueve su cola de caballo que le hice en el pelo hacia todos lados. Yo me debato entre abrirle antes e ir a buscarlo o simplemente esperar que se acercara a mi puerta.

El auto se detuvo, con eso también se detuvo mi respiración. Me sentí como un cabro chico casi, ansioso, lleno de aprensiones. Los 3 oímos todos los ruidos que hizo el Paulo al bajarse del auto, cerrarlo y caminar hasta la entrada.

Sonó el timbre entonces.

La Rufi me miró con los ojos bien abiertos; yo supe ahí que la suerte estaba echada ya.

Le abrí la puerta al Paulo después de pegarme una aspirada que por ahí se vio media rara para la Rufi, pero hueón, tenía que. Me la debía. Con la Bego bien agarrada a mi hombro mirar la cara del Paulo otra vez me dio demasiadas sensaciones encontradas. Ahí estaba el hueón, moreno rico, con su carita linda, sonriendo despacito como pa que no se notara demasiado las ganas que tenía de chantarme un beso de una. Yo igual me aguanté las ganas, porque me dolía la guata de los nervios. Anda con una polera de manga corta negra y cuello en ve que lo único que hace es dejar a la vista la cadenita que yo le regalé. Eso es en lo primero que me fijo, es la primera hueá que me llena el alma. La Rufi apegada a mis piernas notó primero algo que yo con la emoción del momento no había cachado nada: el hueón no venía solo, venía con su perrita en brazos.

— Hola —él fue el primero en hablar, con su voz culiá grave y seductora, pero yo no me podía pasar rollos porque estaba con mi hija al lado y con mi guagua encima. Igual, eso no quitó mi sonrisa estúpida de la cara, que en verdad es como una constante porque yo veo a este hueón y sonrío como hueón, así son las cosas.

— Hola —le dije yo, medio atontado como para pedirle altiro que pasara porque qué estaba haciendo ahí afuera, pero bueno, se me adelantó la Rufina que con dos pasos hacia adelante demostró tener más perso que su papá.

— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Es niño o niña?

Obvio, porque le gustan los perros igual que a mí. Esa intervención piola de la Rufi nos hizo reír a los dos y como que me aliviané y el Paulo, que de más que quería empezar a gustar, se inclinó un poquito y dejó a su perrita a la altura de la Rufina para que le hiciera cariño. Su sonrisa intacta ahí, mirándome hacia arriba con la carita cómplice que pa mí siempre ha tenido.

— Es niña —contestó el Paulo, con sus ojos pegados en los míos. — Se llama Abba.

La Rufina le sonrió al Paulo, media tímida igual.

— ¿Le puedo hacer cariño?

— Sí, dale.

Puta y qué le dicen a la Rufina, si los perros le encantan. Despacito, cuidadosa como es ella, le hizo cariño en la carita a la perrita y le rozó la naricita con la suya. Yo encantado, chocho, la sonrisa pegá en la cara viendo a mi cabra chica ser tan dulce con esa perrita. El Paulo igual, vio a la Rufina con una mirada que a mí de verdad me dio algo. Hasta que la perrita le lengüeteó la cara a la Rufina nos quedamos los 4 sumergidos en un ambiente muy extraño, muy ajeno. Yo nunca pensé que podría alcanzar con alguien más una normalidad así, una sensación así… pero ahí estaba, con mis hijas y con otra persona que no era ni su mamá ni su papá, pero que me hacía sentir que en algún universo paralelo sí lo era.

— Me dio un beso —dijo la Rufi, riéndose, pasándole sus manitos por el pelaje a esa bola de pelos media roja, media café que tenía el Paulo en brazos.

— Le gustaste —contestó el gatito, con la misma sonrisa.

La Rufina le copió la mueca, pero tímida y el Paulo me miró a mí a los ojos; sentí como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo y como si mis preocupaciones de antes hubieran sido puras leseras no más y cuando dejé entrar al Paulo, hasta la Begoña en mis brazos curvó su boquita.

Así fue cómo empezó.

Y ahora, hueón, que estamos sentados comiendo los 4, conversando muy tranquilos, como si fuese la hueá más normal del mundo, el Paulo contando anécdotas y hueás pa entretener a la Rufi, hablándole de cómo es Italia, de que hay calles donde tienes que andar en bote, de ese parque de diversiones al que fue la otra vez y que podríamos ir todos algún día. Se inventó respuestas pa las preguntas incómodas de la Rufi acerca de cómo nos habíamos conocido, por qué era él el único al que había invitado yo y por qué venía de tan lejos y mis nervios no sé por qué estaban ahí si el hueón miente como los dioses y hasta yo me creí todos sus chamullos y comimos tranquilos al final, qué almuerzo más lindo, por la cresta, con la Abba incluso echada ahí en el sillón y su plato de comida y de agua al lado de la cocina.

Y yo pienso, hueón, como con el pecho apretado, con la garganta apretada, no sé, con todo apretado porque me da vueltas el mundo… Mientras veo que el Paulo se atreve no más y toma la cucharita del colado de la Begoña y se lo da él e igual le sigue dando el cuerpo pa contestarle a la Rufi que él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos y que me tenía mucho cariño y la Rufi es lo más rica que hay, feliz de saber que alguien quiere a su papá porque yo siempre le he explicado que él amor es bueno y que es bueno que la gente se trate bien y se quiera y eso estamos haciendo nosotros, eso ve ella. Pa qué hablar de la Begoña, que es como si hubiera reconocido al Paulo de la tele, cuando le confesé lo loco que estaba por él mientras veíamos ese partido de la Juve.

Esta es mi vida, eso pienso yo. La Abba le está ladrando a algo, no sé a qué, nos reímos todos porque es de alguna manera chistoso y qué bacán, ¿o no? Qué bacán que esta es mi vida. El Paulo con mis niñitas, conmigo, con la Abba, los cinco en una casa, los cinco compartiendo algo especial, algo lindo, algo que te enternece hasta doler.

Bueno, si las cosas son realmente valen la pena tienen que costar, ¿cierto? Tienen que hacerte sentir algo.

Los ojos del Paulo a mí me hacen sentir todo.

— Yo lavo la loza —muchos pajaritos en el aire, a veces hay que despertar y, puta, la verdad es que la realidad que estoy viviendo en este día en este mundo chiquitito nuestro no es mala. Es la mejor que puedo pedir. — Vayan al living no más, yo limpio acá. —les digo viendo nuestros platos vacíos, tratando de disimular la sonrisa. No sé si me sale muy bien en todo caso.

— Paulo, ¿quieres que te muestre los juegos inflables que mi papá puso en el patio? Hay un resbalín —la Rufina no se despega del Paulito, apenas terminamos de comer y ya quiere que se pongan a jugar. El Paulo igual me mira, no cacha qué significa resbalín. No te preocupí gatito, ¿para qué estoy yo?

— ¿Tobogán le dicen ustedes? —De esos juegos que hay para tirarse en las plazas po, Paulo.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Toboganes se les dice en Argentina! ¿Tu papá te regaló un tobogán? —me gusta ver al Paulo interesado en la Rufina y yo sé que ese hueón lo sabe también.

No sé si eso lo hace mejor o peor.

— Cuando era chica. Lo teníamos desde antes de que nos fuéramos a vivir a Chile de nuevo. Yo vivo ahí con mi mamá y mis hermanas.

— ¿Tenés otra hermana además de Bego?

Me di vuelta pa mirarlos. La Rufina asintió, agarrándose el pelito.

— Sí, la Sofi, pero ella tiene otro papá.

— Aaah —el Paulo me queda viendo.

— ¿Tú tienes hijos?

Ay, la Rufi… me salió copuchenta la cabra chica. El Paulo no me despega la mirada de encima, aunque la Begoña, que anda trayendo en brazos, le ande tirando todo el pelo.

— Eeh, no. Yo no tengo hijos, pero tengo a Abba, que quiero muchísimo.

— Yo también quiero tener un perrito, pero a mi mamá no le gustan —esa sonrisa, gatito, esa sonrisa…

Te encanta eso, ¿cierto? Que te gusten las cosas que a mi ex no le gustaban. Y que esas mismas cosas me gusten a mí y a mis hijas, porque entonces significa que erí mejor, ¿o me equivoco? Que erí mejor pa mí que la Pame. Que erí mejor pa la Bego y la Rufi que ella. Paulo, hueón, no pisemos tan profundo, no nos caigamos en ese hoyo…

Ya nos caímos, ¿o no?

— Bueno, con Abba podés jugar cuando quieras. —esa frase dejó extasiada a la Rufina.

Gracias, Paulo.

— Ya, pero antes de ir a jugar, ¿qué tenemos que hacer después del almuerzo? —no es por romper el momento, pero si no después la mamá me reta por ser medio despreocupado. La Rufinita me mira altiro, me sonríe moviéndose a un lado y a otro. Es muy parecida a mí esta niñita, mis mismos ojos, mi misma boca, y con esa misma carita se me acerca haciéndome la pata, tratando de que hoy día deje pasar el horario del cepillado, pero no po, amor. La salud es primero y yo no quiero que ella tenga que usar frenillos cuando grande, como hace poco dejé de usar yo. Peor experiencia de la vida, hueón, además, son más incómodos que la cresta.

Así que, por tu bien Rufi, al baño.

— ¿Puedo ir a mostrarle al Paulo los juegos y después lavarme los dientes? —cree que me va a convencer… sorry Rufina, pero he estado poniéndole empeño a mi fuerza de voluntad.

— No —ni ese pucherito que me da me va a hacer cambiar de opinión— Lávate los dientes y de ahí van.

— Pero papá…

— Los dientes primero —¿viste? Cada vez aprendo más a decir que no.

— Andá Rufi a lavarte los dientes, para que salgamos a jugar con Abba. Yo te espero acá por mientras, ¡con esta beba que está para comérsela a besos!

Ese tonito rico que usa este hueón, esa carita linda, esa boquita que le pone unos besitos chiquititos y tímidos a la Begoña en sus cachetes gordos como si quisiera soltarse más y abrazarla con fuerzas aunque ya la tiene entre sus brazos, esa química que suelta el Paulo, ese cariño que yo me quiero creer que es genuino… Qué lindo se ve, hueón. Qué lindo se ve con una guagua en brazos (con MI guagua en brazos), qué exquisito se ve siendo papá, cuidando a una guagua que podría pasar piola como hija suya por esos ojos, pero que no es de él, es mía, y esa hueá solamente hace que el aura que rodea al Paulo me haga llenarme más de una dulzura loca. 

Qué lindo se ve, qué imagen más bonita esa que da cuidando a mi hija. ¿Así se vería con nuestra Mila? ¿Esta hueá en la guata o en el pecho, no sé, sería la misma que yo sentiría si lo viera con nuestra hija en brazos? Esa hija que es ensueño, que es fantasía, que es imaginación, que es ilusión. Me llena el corazón de algo que no sé bien que es, que me da de puro mirarlo, pero que no quiero dejar de sentir. Es amor no más yo cacho, es el amor más puro que pude haber sentido por otra persona en mi vida. Son sus ojos llenos de alegría, su carita de muñeco, su incondicionalidad, su paternidad a flor de piel quemándome a mí…

El amor es un sentimiento muy raro. O te destruye o te salva la vida y puta, la verdad es que yo no termino de convencerme acerca de qué es lo que me va a hacer a mí. Estoy dispuesto a tomar lo que venga, en todo caso, si esta es la imagen que puedo tener hasta el fin de mis días.

— Papá… —Chucha, ¿me fui muy en la volá? La Rufina está al lado mío, mirándome como mira ella no más, como si me conociera entero. Yo todavía ando con los platos encima, mejor los dejo en el lavaplatos.

— ¿Mmmm? —despabilo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —¿Qué onda, monita? ¿Por qué me hablai como si me fuerai a contar un secreto? — Pero no te enojes.

— ¿Qué cosa? —más curioso ando yo.

— ¿El Paulo es tu pololo?

La Rufina me suelta esa pregunta con tanta facilidad desde su boquita, con tanta inocencia, que a mí me desequilibra entero. Los platos en el mueble, mis ojos encima de los suyos, un ceño fruncido que se me sale no más porque no tengo otra protección ante lo evidente.

¿Tanto se nota? ¿Tanto se nota para que hasta una niña de cinco años se dé cuenta de que el Paulo es la persona de la que estoy enamorado? No puede ser igual, yo no me puedo permitir esa hueá. No puede ser porque si se le saliera esa idea loca con alguien, si se lo contara a alguien más…

— ¿Por qué deci’ eso? —¿por qué te dai cuenta de la verdad, Rufina?

La Rufina observa al Paulo, después me observa a mí.

— Porque lo miras con ojos de amor.

Porque lo miro con ojos de amor.

El corazón no miente, ¿cierto?

A mí no se me ocurre ni una cosa para responderle. Ni una. Ni siquiera atino a negarlo altiro, ni a ponerme a reír como si fuera una ocurrencia tonta de una niñita de cinco años, no hago nada. La quedo mirando, como ella me está mirando, en silencio, profundamente, como si viera a través de mis ojos que son iguales a los suyos y por ahí ven lo que yo veo también, ven las cosas como yo las veo. ¿Así de evidentes somos nosotros? ¿Así de evidente soy yo? ¿Así se rebalsa este amor? ¿Así se me desborda el corazón? ¿Cómo te dai cuenta, Rufi? ¿Y me vai a odiar por eso? ¿Vai a pensar que está mal? ¿Que es raro? ¿Vai a enojarte porque antes mi polola era tu mamá? Todas esas preguntas se me pasan a mí por la mente y quiero decírselas, ah, quiero vocalizarlas, que la Rufi las escuche y las responda.

Pero no puedo. No me salen. Están como atoradas. Me quedan los ojos no más, la mirada sincera, el libro abierto que somos los dos.

Por ahí uno habla mucho más que con los labios.

— Anda a lavarte los dientes para que vayamos a jugar al patio, ¿ya? Apúrate.

La Rufina desapareció por el pasillo de al fondo.

El Paulo y la Begoña fueron el único horizonte que encontré.

Terminé de ordenar y lavar con la pregunta de la Rufina clavada en la cabeza, no se me pudo borrar nunca. Me cagaba de miedo, me daba rabia la obviedad, me daba pena la sinceridad, tenía un susto que era más como cuando te pillan haciendo algo muy malo y tienes miedo de que se lo cuenten a todo el mundo. Eso sentía yo y eso sentía cuando salimos los cinco al patio y empezó a disminuir no más cuando vi a la Rufina agarrar la mano del Paulo y tironearlo hasta donde estaban los juegos. Empezó a calmarse cuando la Rufina me pidió que le sacara una foto abrazando a la Abba, cuando le pidió al Paulo que se pusiera al lado de ella para sacarse otra con él.

Todas las cosas que yo estaba sintiendo o pensando no encontraban ningún encauce, estaba como flotando en algún lugar que me hacía sentir las mismas cosas que mi casa, que mis niñas, que el Paulo y lo más loco de todo era darse cuenta de que, hueón, todo lo que estaba viendo y viviendo y sintiendo estaba pasando de verdad. El Paulo estaba ayudando a la Rufi a tirarse del resbalín, la Begoña estaba jugando con la Abba, sentadita adentro de su corral, con la perra de espaldas feliz porque le estaba haciendo cariño y yo, mirando apenas, tratando de creerme el cuento mientras el Paulo y la Rufi conversan de algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, tirado en el pasto al lado de la Begoña, de la Abba, cerca de la piscina.

Toda esta fantasía está pasando en mi cumpleaños. Mis 27 años tienen de regalo esta vista, estos juegos, estas risas, estos ojos… La sonrisa brillante del Paulo, la cháchara de la Rufi, la conversa de guagua de la Begoña, hueón, esta es mi vida ahora. Esta es mi familia ahora. El Paulo es parte de mi familia, la Abba es parte de mi familia y míralos, mezclándose con mis hijas como si siempre hubiesen sido parte de sus vidas.

El tiempo corre muy rápido, casi volando frente a mis ojos. Han pasado más de diez meses desde ese sábado 6 de julio allá en Brasil, cuando nos disputamos el tercer lugar de la Copa América, sin saber yo que al final lo que iba a quedar en juego iba a ser mi corazón y con él mi vida entera. No ganamos, Chile no ganó y puta, por ahí yo también perdí. Perdí frente a un rival, perdí frente a una carita de gato, frente a un par de ojos bonitos, frente a un cuerpo de dios. Me avasallaron entero las sensaciones, me rompieron; como un huracán entraron y me desordenaron la vida a tal punto de dejármela patas pa arriba y de borrar de mi rutina lo que yo creía tan seguro hace un año atrás. ¿Me lamento por eso? No. Nunca me voy a lamentar. Nunca me voy a lamentar por ser feliz ni por sentir la ternura del Paulo abrasándome a mí y a mis hijas y nunca me voy a lamentar si ellas mismas no se lamentan por el hombre nuevo que metí en nuestra vida.

Me siento un poquito tonto de todas maneras, por esta felicidad tremenda que me estoy permitiendo vivir. Me siento medio hueón en realidad disfrutando de algo que al final es casi como un espejismo. No me arrepiento de nada, pero la felicidad nuestra siempre va acompañada de un poquito de melancolía, de otra manera no se puede. ¡Mira qué lindo se ve el Paulo! Sentado en frente mío, con la Abba apoyada en sus piernas, ayudando a la Begoña a ordenar sus juguetes. Qué lindo se ve escuchando a la Rufina, de lo que sea que le esté hablando. ¿Así vai a seguir, Paulo? Como este sol raro que salió justo pa mi cumpleaños, casi queriendo darnos esperanzas. Porque podríamos tenerlo todo: una vida juntos, una casa, niños, perros, una familia, un amor que no le tuviera miedo a nada, que no tuviera que esconderse de nadie.

Podríamos tenerlo todo, pero no podemos.

Porque ya lo tenemos todo po, ¿o no? Fútbol, plata, fama, modelos ¿pa qué más? Somos hombres, eso buscan los hombres, eso tienen los hombres que juegan a la pelota. Familia no es algo que alcancemos entre nosotros, lo alcanzamos solos. Dos hombres no son familia. Dos futbolistas no son familias.

¿Por qué chucha me metí en este mundo de mierda?

— Cumpleañero, ¿por qué estás tan callado? —¿Cuántas veces he dicho yo que creo que el Paulo me lee la mente? Varias, pero no me canso de repetirlo. ¿Me leí’ la mente, Paulo? ¿De alguna forma podí saber qué estoy pensando, qué estoy sintiendo, qué estoy queriendo? ¿Sabrá cómo me hincha el corazón verlo cómo está, con la Begoña en brazos, con la Rufina de pie a su lado? Yo cacho que sí, mi sonrisa me delata. Me delata todo cuando estoy con él en verdad, qué hueá más terrible.

— Los estaba mirando.

— ¿Tan lindos somos? —me contesta, con ese sarcasmo de mierda que adoro.

Yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír.

— Los más lindos.

La Rufi se ríe y el Paulo se pone rojo.

La postal con la que quisiera convivir el resto de mis días.

— Les voy a sacar una foto —se las suelto no más, una foto. Una foto por último pa tener de recuerdo, pa mirar cuando todo esto se nos escape de las manos. Nos lo merecemos. Nos merecemos nuestros recuerdos al menos, pa lamentarnos y pa llorar al final.

— Pensé que yo era el de las fotos —al Paulo se le escapa, de repente parece darse cuenta de que esa frase suena media comprometedora. Yo niego con la cabeza; da lo mismo. La Rufina sabe, la Begoña te amó desde que te vio en la tele.

Paulo, ¿cásate conmigo?

(Broma).

(No tan broma).

— Pónganse así como que no se dan cuenta de que les voy a sacar una foto. —digo yo, sacando el celular. Tengo un mensaje de la Pame en WhatsApp, pero pa después. Estoy siendo feliz po, Pame. A ver, ¿en retrato? Pa difuminar ahí… qué buen efecto hacen los rayos de sol que pegan en el pasto y en la piscina. Qué lindos que se ven los tres. Iluminados, como dioses.

Y yo contemplo todo como el más devoto de los fieles.

— ¿Así está bien? —pregunta el Paulo, poniéndose de pie. Tiene tomada a la Begoña con el brazo derecho, la Rufina está a su izquierda mirándolo pa arriba. Antes de que me vuelve a decir algo, yo toco ahí en la pantalla. Dos fotos seguidas por si acaso.

— Ya, listo.

Reviso la galería al toque, puta, no puedo frenar mi sonrisa. Perfectas, como un pedacito de vivencia enmarcada pa siempre. Pa recordarla hasta cuando mi mente ya no funcione tan bien. Levanto la vista solo para mirar al Paulo y a mis hijas, los 3 se ven preciosos juntos. ¿Se notará mucho mi sonrisa de ahueonao? ¿Demasiado? Puta, sorry, no puedo ocultarla. Es que soy muy feliz.

— ¿Cómo salimos? —el Paulo se escucha como emocionado.

Yo le sigo sonriendo. La Abba apoya su cabecita en mi tobillo.

— Perfectos.

Creo que nunca me había sabido el té tan dulce como hoy día, qué hueá más loca, ¿cierto? A la chilena, porque no hay otra forma de celebrar un cumpleaños en familia, le doy un sorbo a mi taza después de haberle servido la once a mi pololo y a mis hijas. Siete y media de la tarde, empezó a anochecer tan de repente que no nos dimos cuenta. De pronto el sol se nos fue yendo, el pasto se enfrió, el agua de la piscina reflejó la luz de los faroles. Nos entramos antes de que empezara a helar más y el Paulo se quedó sentado en el sillón, jugando con la Abba y conversando con las niñitas (con la Begoña en su idioma de guagua no más) mientras yo puse la mesa, puse el hervidor, tosté el pan, coloqué galletas encima, quequitos. Linda se ve la mesa, con la torta en medio; yo salí con las niñitas a comprar la torta en la mañana, compramos una de panqueque de naranja muy simple, no tan grande porque no quiero que después se devuelvan a Chile con dolor de guata. Al menos le achunté a los gustos del Paulo también.

Yo cacho que estamos todos medios ansiosos por probar la torta en verdad y que tratamos de disimularlo conversando o respondiendo las preguntas de la Rufina, porque pucha que me salió copuchenta la cabra chica. Igual, no puedo negar lo mucho que me gusta esta misma escena: vernos a lo cuatro acá, comiendo tranquilos, con la Abba masticando su pellet un poquito más allá, como si fuésemos una familia más no más, como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Y disfruto caleta que el Paulo se ofrezca a hacerle un pan a la Rufina, que le limpie la boquita a la Begoña si se ensucia con su comidita, como que me pone orgulloso, no sé, tengo que tomarme otro sorbo de té pa puro taparme la sonrisa. ¡Qué rabia, hueón! Qué rabia saber que esto se me está acabando. ¿Cuánto falta pa que las niñas se vayan a acostar? Nada. Nuestros pasajes son para mañana, salimos a la 11:30 de la mañana; el Paulo también se va a ir…

Y todo vuelve a la normalidad. A la nueva normalidad.

— ¿En qué andas pensando vos, eh? Bego te está hablando y no la tomás en cuenta.

Esa frase del Paulo me hizo parpadear. Chucha, no caché que estaba siendo tan obvio.

Negué con la cabeza igual, agarrando un pedazo de pan y llevándomelo a la boca. Al Paulo todavía le humeaba su café.

— Que estoy feliz —contesto, aprovechando de acariciar la carita gorda de la Begoña. El Paulo me mira hacer eso y sonríe, igual que yo.

— Pucha, no quiero volver a Chile mañana, papá.

Yo tampoco Rufi, pero uno siempre tiene que despertar. No se puede estar soñando para siempre.

Qué penca.

— ¿Cuándo te voy a ver de nuevo, Paulo?

La Rufina le preguntó al Paulo con la boca llena y con el pan en la mano, masticando mientras esperaba la respuesta. A mí se me escapó la sonrisa como de la nada. A ver, Paulo, ¿cuándo te vamos a volver a ver?

— Bueno, cuando tu papá crea que tenemos que vernos de nuevo —sus ojos encima de los míos, mirándome fijamente. Nunca perdí tú po, Paulo— ¿Cuándo, Ángelo?

Me dieron ganas de taparme la cara o de largarme a reír, no sé, es medio complicado pensar ahora, aquí, en la mesa, con tantas cositas, con mis hijas, con el Paulo. Si por mí fuera, hueón, no habría un cuándo, habría un siempre, pero obvio que no puedo decir eso, a menos que la Rufi sea capaz de leerme la mente tal cual como lo hace este hueón.

Esta sonrisa tuya dice algo, Paulo, ¿o no?

Yo miro a la Rufi.

— Por ahí en las vacaciones, cuando les toque estar conmigo, podríamos invitar al Paulo un día, ¿o no?

La Rufina me sonrió con su boca llena de pan molido. Fue una sonrisa de victoria.

Me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y yo me sentí como cabro chico. La torta tenía una velita en forma de número dos y otra en forma de número siete y, hueón, 27 años y pasándolos así, ¿te lo podí creer? Cuando cumplí 26, el año pasado, lo celebré con mis hijas, con mi señora, con mis amigos, en una fiesta grande, con una torta gigante que me mandó a hacer mi mujer, con decoración por todos lados, con música, con baile, con risas, con voces… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tengo ahora? Un cumpleaños sencillo, piola, pequeño, con los que importan no más, con los que quiero y no hay ni una mala cara, hay un cumpleaños feliiiiz que suena más raro que la chucha porque el Paulo canta a otro ritmo, canta otra versión y trata de adecuarse a la que canta la Rufi y la Bego aplaude con sus manitas y yo estoy ahí, al medio, mirando…

Cuándo me iba a imaginar una hueá así. Mira cómo han cambiado las cosas en apenas 10 meses.

A punto de soplar las velas pensado en eso, la Rufi grita:

— ¡Papá, pide los 3 deseos!

¡Ah, obvio!

¡Obvio!

Es que ando puro paveando.

Cómo olvidarlo po, obvio. Los deseos. Los tres deseos.

Chuta, 3 deseos… Puta, qué difícil; yo quiero tantas cosas, hueón, tantas cosas…

¿Qué quiero?

Puta, salud. Salud pa todos los que quiero.

Éxito. Que me vaya bien en el club, que me vaya bien en la selección.

Ahí son dos.

Dos deseos.

El Paulo está mirándome de frente, yo no me olvido de nosotros, amor. ¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos?

Real. Que nuestra historia de amor se vuelva real.

Ahí son tres.

Soplé las velas entremedio de los aplausos de las niñitas y del Paulo. Después nos comimos la torta y no pude hacer callar a la Rufina que de puro copuchenta me andaba preguntando qué deseos pedí. Obvio que el Paulo sabía en todo caso o tenía idea al menos, se notaba. Se notaba mientras me miraba de reojo, mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

No hicimos mucho más después de eso, como que los ánimos fueron calmándose de a poco. Yo lavé los platos y ordené la mesa mientras el Paulo se quedó paseando a la Begoña para hacerla dormir y le puso una película de monos a la Rufina. La pobrecita no aguantó y se quedó dormida antes de terminarla; cuando yo dejé todo limpio estaba con la boca abierta apoyada en el hombro del Paulo y abrazando a la Abba, que estaba dormitando a su lado también. Y este hueón, con una paciencia de oro, algo que yo en verdad nunca había visto en nadie y menos con hijos que no son propios. Me enterneció, esa es la verdad. La escena, hueón, lo lindos que se veían ahí juntos hizo que me doliera la guata, como extasiado en tremenda dulzura. No es algo que veí todos los días, pero sí es algo que te gustaría ver todos los días, sí son cosas con las que puta que me gustaría lidiar siempre.

Nos fuimos a acostar luego. Yo tomé en brazos a la Rufina y subí con ella al segundo piso, despacito pa que no se despertara, seguido del Paulo que le estaba contando un cuento a la Begoña para hacer que por fin cerrara sus ojitos. Esa guagua tiene tanta cuerda siempre, yo me acuerdo de que cuando era más chica la Pame se desvelaba tratando de hacerla dormir, porque siempre ha tenido el sueño medio cambiado. Igual, preferí entrar primero a la pieza de la Rufina, para acostarla altiro. Ya se estaba removiendo media incómoda, como despertándose de a poco o quejándose por ahí después de haber estado tan feliz durmiendo en el sillón. Si querí anda a mi pieza y dejai a la Begoña en su cuna mientras yo tapo a la Rufi, le dije al Paulo y anda a buscar a la Abba que se quedó solita allá abajo.

Escuché cuando el Paulo abrió la puerta de mi pieza; yo saqué las frazadas y metí a la Rufina en su cama. Ahí fue cuando sentí que me tiraba de la manga de la camisa.

¿Te despertaste, Monita?

— Duérmete —le dije en susurros— Que es muy tarde ya y mañana tení que levantarte temprano para ordenar las cosas y volver a Chile.

La Rufina bostezó, largo y tendido, de ahí se rascó un ojo con la mano y se quedó pestañando, mirándome a mí fijamente. Tenía la carita pesada por el sueño, se notaba.

— Oye, papá —me soltó, haciendo ruidos con su boquita— No me importa si el Paulo es tu pololo. Me cae bien.

Esa hueá como que se me clavó en el corazón, no sé. Yo la quedé mirando, medio mudo, medio pa adentro, medio asustado de que se me notara tanto que no sabía qué contestarle.

No tuve las pelotas pa reconocer una hueá que era demasiado obvia hasta pa una niña de cinco años. No sé por qué.

— No le contí a nadie que el Paulo vino pa acá, ¿ya? —opté por decir, amarillo como siempre.

— ¿Ni a la mamá? —me preguntó, tapándose hasta el cuello.

La pensé igual.

— A la mamá sí. Pero a nadie más. ¿Prométemelo? Va a ser nuestro secreto. De los 4, en verdad. De los 5 con la Abba.

La Rufina pareció emocionada por tener un secreto o por participar de uno en realidad. Asintió con la cabeza hartas veces, hasta que volvió a bostezar.

— Nuestro secreto, Rufina. Acuérdate. —ya, musitó con su vocecita de guagua— Ya. —repetí yo— Ya, duérmete ahora. Hasta mañana, que amanezcai bien. Te amo —me gusta que sepa que la quiero, a mí mi papá casi nunca me dijo eso. Le dejé un besito en la carita, la tapé mejor.

Apagué la luz como sacándome un peso de encima y caminé a mi pieza, que no está mucho más allá. El Paulo había dejado a la Begoña acostada en su cuna (¡durmiendo por fin!) así que yo me senté en la cama, como agotado del día demasiado perfecto que había tenido. La noche se había aparecido hace rato y aunque no hacía tanto frío ya ese aire de primavera seguía siendo helado. Me paré para cerrar las ventanas que estaban un poquito abiertas y después me volví a sentar. Los pasos del Paulo subiendo la escalera se pueden escuchar perfectamente, porque está todo en silencio en esta casa.

No me sorprende ver su cara atravesando el umbral de mi puerta, no sé por qué. Por ahí ya me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a verlo merodear cerca de mí, a sentir su cotidianeidad, a tomarlo como algo natural, algo que siempre tuvo que estar ahí. Qué peligroso, ah.

— ¿Rufi se durmió? —pregunta, cerrando la puerta; a la Abba la trae en sus brazos. Yo asiento con la cabeza, le hago una seña para que se acerque más. Me gusta el pelito de la Abba, es suavecito, suavecito, como esponjoso. Le hago cariño en la cabecita, me dan risa esos ojos saltones que tiene. — Son exquisitas las nenas.

— Igual que el papá —bueno, que al menos la melancolía no nos borre el buen humor. El Paulo se ríe, mira a la cuna de la Begoña; después sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar con los míos y yo sé lo que está pensando, yo siempre sé lo que está pensando.

— Ángelo…

— No puede pasar nada, Paulo —tengo que cortarlo altiro, aunque me duela un poquito, aunque yo también me muera de ganas de pasar la noche con él (y todas las noches en realidad). Ojalá que mi mirada le transmita eso, que no es que no quiera, es que este día no es pa eso, amor…

— Sí sé. Sí sé —el Paulo soltó a la Abba en el piso. La perrita se fue a olisquear por todos lados— Solo te quería agradecer… —dice despacito, con esa voz ronca suya no más. Yo lo veo ponerse en cuclillas entre mis piernas, me empieza a hacer cariño en la rodilla y, hueón, esa hueá me duele adentro. Carita de muñeco, carita de gato, yo no puedo contenerme y le acaricio su mejilla, despacito no más, la delineo con el pulgar. ¿Qué hice en otro mundo para en este tener que vivir la vida que quiero vivir a escondidas? ¿Qué hueón tan malo fui pa que ahora todo lo que quiero esté mal? Nunca encuentro una respuesta y esa hueá me da tanta rabia— Por dejar que viniera a verte estando tus hijas, por dejarme compartir con ellas… A las nenas las adoro, son lindísimas.

— Y parece que ellas también te quieren a ti.

El Paulo se rió.

— Al menos soy un buen padrastro, ¿no?

Esa hueá me sacó una sonrisa a mí. El Paulo compartió la mueca, después bajó la mirada al suelo y al final volví a tener encima sus ojos verdes.

— Solo quería darte un beso y un abrazo y desearte feliz cumpleaños como te merecés.

Ay, cosita. ¿Cómo puede este hueón? ¿Cómo puede ser así no más, como es él, tan dulce, tan tierno?

Tan Paulo.

Ven, le digo, agarrándole del cuello. Tengo que darle ese beso, tengo que dárselo yo. ¿Qué no me hai’ dado tú, Paulo? Hasta lo más profundo tuyo ha sido mío. Y esos labios, esa boca, tanto amor en un solo beso…

Juntamos las frentes, se tocan nuestros alientos también. Al final el Paulo me da un abrazo, arrodillado ahí, entre mis piernas.

Sorry si dura demasiado, es que no te quiero dejar ir.

— Mañana me voy a ir un poco antes de que ustedes se vayan.

— No, ándate justo con nosotros. Dejamos cerrada la casa.

Al Paulo se le escapa solita una risa, mirándome a la cara.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Yo sonrío como hueón.

¡Es que me dijo amor!

Chucha, ¿cómo le respondo?

Le dejo un piquito encima, bueno, dos piquitos. Ya, tres piquitos y a acostarnos.

El Paulo los recibe feliz.

— Buenas noches, pololo —me cuesta todavía soltar esa palabra, el “amor”. Obvio que el Paulo es mi amor, pero qué difícil es dejarlo salir…— No se me va a olvidar este día. Gracias a ti por hacerlo bacán.

— Mandame las fotos que sacaste. —responde él, poniéndose de pie. Yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras el Paulo me sigue sonriendo. Lo veo acercarse a la cuna de la Begoña y sonreírle a ella también, de ahí pesca a la Abba en brazos de nuevo, abre la puerta y sale de mi pieza. La casa sigue toda en silencio, a excepción de sus pasitos suaves que yo oigo con demasiada facilidad; sé que se mete en la misma pieza que habíamos ocupado cunado se quedó casi una semana acá conmigo. La puerta se cierra y la Abba ni siquiera ladra.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

Puta, la verdad es que tengo toda la noche pa pensar y no sé si es un panorama muy atractivo en realidad. Este es como mi deporte favorito, ah, más que el fútbol. Pensar, pensar, pensar. Recordar las cosas que hicimos en el día y volver a recordarlas y a sentirlas hasta que me canse. Se me viene una noche larga parece, pero puta, supongo que valió la pena, ¿sí o no? Si puta que fue bonita. No, hueón, yo cacho que voy a poner la cabeza en la almohada y al toque se me van a venir encima todos los recuerdos. Mejor me voy a lavar los dientes rápido, hay que echarle una miradita a la Begoña por si acaso también.

Todo bien. Mi guagua duerme tranquilita. Yo cruzo al baño, me miro al espejo y no sé, encuentro como que soy un nuevo yo. Es rara igual, esa sensación de encontrarte cambiado. De verte y sospechar que hay como una persona distinta en ti, alguien nuevo, alguien mejor por ahí… No sé, es raro. Es raro y lo más raro es que ese reflejo se queda ahí mientras me lavo los dientes, escupo el agua y me cepillo… ¿Me gusta este nuevo Ángelo? Me pregunto esa hueá mirándome la cara en el espejo.

Capaz que este Ángelo siempre haya estado metido adentro mío no más y yo nunca me atreví a sacarlo antes.

Me lavé la boca pensando esa hueá.

Filo, un pensamiento más pa la lista. Cierro la puerta del baño, tapo más a la Begoña, me pongo piyama y me acuesto por fin. Apago la luz del velador y el techo parece una vista bien interesante antes de rendirme finalmente a repasar en mi cabeza todo lo que pasó este día. Tengo pa rato con eso, pero ¡mira! Alguien quiere que no empiece tan rápido, ¿ah? Mi celular está vibrando ahí en el velador. ¿El Paulo será? Apuesto a que es el Paulo. Mi gatito, es tan loco… A ver.

“Hola, Ángelo. Supe que hoy es tu cumple porque Arturo te saludó en Instagram. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ojalá hayas tenido un lindo día. Mucho éxito en todo, un beso!”

“Espero que no sea 19 ya en México jeje Pero la intención es la que cuenta”

¡El Brunito!

Bueno, esta hueá yo no me la esperaba.

No, pero, pa qué pasarse royos, ¿cierto? Si el cabro chico es demasiado amoroso. Es buena onda, es simpático, yo fui el único hueón que lo pescó en su primer llamado a la selección, quiere devolver la mano no más. Terrible buena onda el Bruno, además es tan piola y quiere caer bien, eso es. Yo le caí bien, bacán, quiere que seamos amigos en una de esas. A mí igual me cayó la raja él.

Eso pienso yo, mirando el mensajito y la foto de perfil del Barti Chico…

Oye, ¿qué significaba el tatuaje que tiene él en el brazo, que es el mismo que tiene el Paulo? Puta, se me olvidó preguntarle a ese hueón.

¿Y si lo busco en Google, onda, muy rápido? No quiero dejar al Bruno tanto rato en visto, eso se ve como mala onda. En una de esas mejor le contesto y después veo qué onda, si al final es pura curiosidad la mía no más… No, ya, a ver, qué chucha significa un tatuaje de línea alrededor del brazo. Aah, mira, aquí sale que es como pertenencia a organizaciones delictivas, significados propios, emocionales, ligado al mundo gay…

Al mundo gay.

Ay, conchesumadre.

¿De verdad?

“Se habla de que este tipo de tatuajes en hombres está relacionado con el mundo gay, pero en realidad no hay un motivo claro para pensar en ello. Igual, estamos ante una nueva leyenda urbana (a pesar de que muchos modelos gays se hayan hecho dicho tatuaje)”

Mira, ah. Nos salió colita el Brunito.

Y Google me sugiere esta hueá:

“¿Qué significa el tatuaje de Dybala en el brazo?”

Cuando dicen que Google te espía, puta que tienen razón.

“Tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo de Paulo Dybala: “Me lo hice porque me gustaba. Se lo vi a otro compañero y me gustaba como quedaba estéticamente. Busqué el significado y vi que era el brazalete que utilizaban los antiguos romanos para la guerra”

¡Yaaaa!

¡Tírate una mejor excusa po, Paulo!

No, la hueá… Ya. Ya, si el Paulo me dijo que tenía un significado y dudo harto que de verdad sea el de ser un guerrero y hueás, o bueno, por ahí calza con la máscara que hace este hueón al celebrar, pero pico, si yo sé que el Paulo le prende velas a la hueá. O sea, que si este tatuaje de verdad significa ser cola (lo que tiene sentido porque el Paulo es cola y se hizo el tatuaje y dejó entrever que por eso se lo hizo), ¿el Bruno también es gay?

O sea, ¿el Bruno, cabro chico de 18 años, me anduvo joteando cuando estuvimos en la selección?

Hueón, nunca me había joteado otro hueón.

Conchesumadre.

Pa la cagá.

Y ahora me está hablando el hueón, ¿qué le respondo? No le quiero dar ilusiones.

(Yo, dándole ilusiones a un hueón. ¡Ni en mis sueños!)

Puta, ¿le contesto? No quiero ser mala onda tampoco. ¿Algo piola?

“Gracias, Brunito. Éxitos en Católica, un abrazo hermano!”

Se lo envié. Chucha, ¿debí haberle puesto Bruno en vez de Brunito?

El hueón no vio el mensaje.

No, hueón, mi vida se puso patas pa arriba. Qué hueá más loca, ¿se la creería alguien si se la cuento? Puta y yo que pensaba que mi noche iba ser pa puro recordar los buenos momentos que pasé con mis hijas y con mi gatito en mi cumpleaños, pero, hueón, se me vino a meter otro cabro…

Qué loco, igual, como, onda, gustarle a otro hueón… si es que fuera ese el caso. Curioso, ah, raro. Qué raro. Esa hueá se me quedó dando vueltas por la cabeza hasta que al final ya no me acordé de nada, metiéndose entre medio de las buenas memorias que quería dejar grabadas en mi cabeza del mejor 18 de abril de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente me sonó el despertador tempranito. Siete de la mañana en punto y yo, hueón, como con el cuerpo cansado. ¿Será que me estoy poniendo viejo? Los años se me vienen encima… brígido. Estiro la mano pa cachar mi celular y ver qué onda; un mensaje en WhatsApp de la Pame, preguntándome por las niñas y ninguna respuesta del Bruno (sigue sin verlo el cabro). Capaz que se haya emocionado demasiado. Nah, no ha tenido tiempo no más de contestarme. Anoche igual me quedé pensando que si realmente el Bruno es gay y su buena onda de esos días en verdad fue un coqueteo, hueón, ¿por qué me coqueteó a mí? ¿Me encontró mino, pensó que yo era maricón también? Y esa hueá es cuática, porque yo no sabía que se me notaba. ¿O esta gente tiene como un radar gay que les permite cachar a los que son como ellos?

En la ducha seguí pensando esa hueá, pero no le encontré solución. Tipo siete veinte fui a despertar a la Rufina; la Begoña ya había abierto los ojos y mientras la Rufi terminaba de levantarse por fin yo le cambié los pañales. La Begoña avisa cuando quiere pipí, pero en el día, en la noche todavía no se acostumbra así que mejor me aseguro y la hago dormir con pañales. Al ratito escuché que la ducha de la pieza de la Rufi se prendió; no me esperó para ir a bañarla yo. A la Begoña la vestí altiro, le puse harta ropita abrigada por si acaso. Cuando salí de mi pieza, me topé con el Paulo.

Esa miradita cómplice que nos pegamos…

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, Paulito? —le pregunto, acercándome pa darle por último un besito en la carita, que es lo más que podemos hacer estando aquí solos, sin que cachen las niñitas. Su olor a perfume y a jabón me llega todo, su pelito mojado todavía le gotea un poco en los hombros. Le comería la boca a besos, hueón, qué hueón más lindo, como que hasta se levanta lindo el hueón, ¿quién puede hacer esa hueá?

Nadie, po. Mi pololo no más.

— Ya estoy acostumbrándome al horario de México, eh. —se ríe, con esa sonrisa preciosa. Yo no digo nada, me quedo callado como contemplándolo no más. — Y esta hermosura duerme toda la noche, ¿no? Ni la escuché llorar.

— Es la mejor la Begoña, duerme de corrido.

El Paulo le acarició la carita despacio, su sonrisa bonita apareció encima de su cara de gato muy lentamente.

— Los voy a extrañar, ¿sabés? Voy a extrañar esto.

Escucharlo decir eso me dio una sensación rara en la guata.

— Parece que además del horario, te estai acostumbrando a la vida de casa tú. A cuidar cabros chicos.

Nos reímos los dos.

— Yo siempre quise ser papá joven.

La Begoña se rascó el ojito, se tiró un mechoncito de pelo hacia un lado porque le picaba en la nariz, pero eso a nosotros no nos distrajo. Yo estaba metido en el Paulo, en su voz, en sus ojos, en eso que acababa de decir, imaginándome, como de costumbre, algún mundo fuera de nuestro alcance donde pensar en todas estas cosas no era un pecado ni era algo imposible.

Menos mal que la Abba ladró y eso como que nos despabiló, porque si no capaz que nos hubiésemos quedado aquí, para siempre.

— ¿Tení encerrada en la pieza a la Abba? —le pregunto, acomodándome a la Bego.

— Sí, es que vine a ver si ya estaban listos.

— La Rufina se está bañando, pero voy a cachar si está lista ya pa que tomemos desayuno. Baja a la Abba po, pa que comamos juntos. Nuestro primer desayuno juntos, ah —le tiro por lesear, para ver cuál es su reacción quizás…

El Paulo sonríe. El Paulo siempre sonríe.

— Pero te apuesto a que no el último.

No pude mirarlo a la cara, me dio vergüenza que se diera cuenta de que tenía los cachetes rojos.

La Rufina al final bajó cuando estábamos todos sentados en la mesa. El Paulo me había ayudado a ordenar las cosas con la Begoña en su brazo, le había dado comida y agua a la Abba y a mí los ojos se me van sin querer casi, escuchando su conversación sobre el Mister allá en Turín y sobre este hueón y este otro hueón, a él, a mi hija, a lo dulces que se ven, a cuánto quiero tener esta imagen en frente mío siempre. No quiero verme muy tonto sonriendo como hueón igual, no quiero que se note tanto (si ya se notó ayer todo el día). Sí, es que siempre hay cada imbécil en el equipo, pero es el equipo al final ¿o no? En verdad le digo esa hueá como por decir algo no más. El Paulo igual asiente, dice, mmm, esperando que se caliente el colado de la Begoña en el microondas.

— Oye, Papá, ¿a qué hora vamos a llegar a Chile?

Me di vuelta, tratando de que no se me quemaran las rebanadas del pan de molde.

— En la noche —vi a la Rufina hacer un puchero—Van a llegar a acostarse no más.

— ¿Te vas a ir altiro?

El Paulo me quedó mirando.

— Sí. Tengo que volver a entrenar.

— Pucha.

La verdad es que yo creo que voy a atesorar en alguna parte de mí bien profunda este momento. Esta escena, estas dinámicas, estas conversaciones, hasta los ladridos de la Abba de fondo pidiendo que el Paulo le dé un pedazo de pan. Lo voy a guardar muy pa mí porque por ahí no vuelvo a vivirlo entonces prefiero tener el recuerdo al menos, porque con los recuerdos voy a ser capaz de vivir una y otra vez las mismas sensaciones y voy a ser feliz de nuevo. Y bueno, quién no quiere ser feliz con las personas que ama, ¿cierto?

Cuando terminamos de tomar desayuno, con el Paulo llevamos a la Rufina a terminar de ordenar su bolso. No nos quedaba nada igual, eran las ocho un cuarto de la mañana, teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve porque el vuelo salía a las 11:30 y el tiempo siempre corre, es super loco. La Abba la anduvo persiguiendo todo el rato, tuve que decirle a la Rufi que se apurara porque a cada rato se ponía a hacerla cariño a la perrita. Con los bolsos listos bajamos las escaleras los cinco. El Paulo tenía en los hombros un bolso especial para la Abba, donde llevaba sus platos y su manta, esa hueá me dio mucha ternura.

Pero filo, como siempre digo, los finales a nosotros siempre nos llegan. Siempre nos tenemos que separar, sin saber cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que nos vamos a volver a encontrar. La verdad es que con el paso de los meses nos hemos ido acostumbrando, o sea, es imposible no hacerlo, porque no hay de otra no más. Así funciona. Me duele, porque siempre duele, pero al fin y al cabo eso nos deja más expectantes, ¿o no? La vez pasada nos vimos en el camarín de la Albiceleste, y cacha, la siguiente vez fue el día de mi cumpleaños. Nunca hay reglas, nunca hay normas, nada está dado por sentado.

Lo único que tenemos por fijo es el amor, ese que me quema el pecho cuando miro al Paulo a la cara.

No es diferente ahora.

— Oye, me diste las gracias tú, pero la verdad es que yo también debería agradecerte po, hueón —le digo cerquita, aprovechando que la Rufina llevó a la Abba a hacer pipí al antejardín. La puerta está abierta ya, nos pega el aire de la mañana en la cara. Son las 8:40, yo ya pedí el auto que nos va a llevar al aeropuerto. El Paulo está contando los segundos, se tiene que ir primero para que nadie se dé cuenta. Siempre es así— Te pegaste el pique, igual que esa vez… —esa vez cuando yo estaba pa la cagá, ¿te acordai? — Pa venir a mi cumpleaños no más.

El Paulo curvó su cabecita. Miró hacia atrás, por si la Rufina venía y después vio a la Begoña. Bueno, la Bego no cuenta, no entiende mucho todavía y ahí está, sentadita en el sillón, jugando con las tiritas de mi mochila.

Me mira a los ojos a mí entonces.

— Verte siempre va a valer la pena.

Puta Paulo, hueón…

— Si estuviéramos solos te comería la boca a besos —le confieso en un susurro. Él se ríe, pero sabe que es verdad.

— Bueno, ya llegará nuestro momento, ¿no? —yo asiento con una sonrisa a puros dientes. El Paulo se me acerca un poquito más— Además, todavía te debo tu regalo.

Se separa como es él no más, como un gato, dejando su olor revoloteando alrededor mío.

Fue mi turno de curvar la cabeza.

— La verdad es que yo ya sé qué quiero de regalo.

Su sonrisita rica se hizo más grande no más.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿Lo podés decir acá frente a Bego? —tiró, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Yo parpadeé despacio.

— Sí, porque, de hecho, hasta lo podí hacer desde Italia.

Eso no te lo esperabai gatito, ¿sí o no? No rompe su sonrisa, pero su carita de confusión yo se la conozco tan bien…

Sorry Paulo, pero tú sacaste el tema.

— Quiero que terminí con la Oriana —no me arrugo diciéndole esa hueá, ni un poco. — Que terminí con la Oriana de verdad.

Los ojos del Paulo se ven oscuros, oscuros y profundos, su carita feliz cambia de expresión tan lento que yo de verdad puedo ver todo: cómo arruga la frente, cómo se le borra la sonrisa, cómo curva sus cejas. Puta, ¿en serio te duele esa hueá, Paulo? ¿En serio te afecta lo que te acabo de pedir? Porque, puta, esa carita no calza con el collar que sigue llevando en el cuello, esa cadenita dorada trenzada que es símbolo de que el único pololo real que tiene soy yo.

Me gustaría escucharlo decir algo, soltar alguna palabra al menos, lo que fuera, pero el Paulo no se atreve, ni siquiera intenta mirar hacia otro lado y tiene suerte de que la Rufina entre corriendo a la casa, con la Abba en brazos.

Es el único regalo de cumpleaños que quiero po, Paulo. ¿O nunca habíai pensado que toda esa hueá también era difícil para mí?

Puta, parece que no.

— ¡Ya! ¡La Abba ya hizo pipí, está lista para subirse al avión!

Yo sonreí altiro, pero al Paulo le costó un poquito más.

— Despídete de la Abba entonces y del Paulo, porque ya se va. —El Paulo le sigue sonriendo a la Rufina cuando se agacha para darle un abrazo, pero no me quita los ojos de encima a mí.

— ¡Chao, Paulo! ¿Cuándo nos vas a venir a ver de nuevo?

— En vacaciones po, Rufi, ¿cierto, Paulo? En vacaciones, tal vez.

El Paulo se enderezó y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Yo lo vi acomodarse la mochila y el bolso que traía en los hombros y recibir de los brazos de la Rufina a la Abba; de ahí se acercó al sillón y le dejó una caricia a la Begoña en su cabecita. Hueón, mirándolo hacer todo eso me parece como que cambió del cielo a la tierra. ¿De verdad le molestó lo que le pedí? ¿De verdad se siente incómodo con la idea de tener que terminar con esa mina? ¿La cagué yo? ¿Debí haberme quedado callado? La idea de este encuentro empezó con él viendo una película con la Oriana, ¿o no? Y, puta, no sé si el Paulo tiene mucho derecho a sentirse pasado a llevar por algo así después de haber sido él mismo el que me pidió que terminara con mi mujer y el que insistió hasta que al final yo cedí.

Y cedí para poder estar así, con él, con las personas que quiero.

Me da lata igual que nuestra despedida sea media fría. No puedo darle un beso en la boca y no me atrevo a darle un beso en la cara tampoco porque la verdad es que nunca anduvimos muy afectuosos ni ayer ni hoy día. Es que no se tiene que notar po, Paulo, ¿cierto? No se tiene que notar que la Oriana no es tu polola y que a ti te gustan los hombres, aunque yo tenga una hija muy pilla que sabe leer los ojos. Así que agitar la mano es lo único que nos queda. Hasta pronto po, pololo. Buen viaje. Piensa en lo que te pedí. ¡Chao, Abba! Grita la Rufina, ahí en el umbral de la puerta mirando al Paulo entrar a su auto. Sí, verdad. ¡Chao, Abba! Completaste el marco de familia feliz que nunca vamos a poder ser, aunque queramos.

Yo abro el portón, el Paulo enciende el auto. La Abba apoya sus patitas en la ventana y el Paulo dice chao con la mano, con su sonrisa tan suya; la Rufina le contesta feliz. Un par de segundos después deja mi casa, tal cual la primera vez.

Aprieto el botón pa cerrar el portón, lentamente.

Y se fue.

La verdad es que tengo caleta de emociones dando vueltas, son como una cachetada de hueás que te pesan en la cabeza, en el cuerpo, en el corazón y yo cacho que tiempo de sobra voy a tener en el avión pa darles vuelta. ¿Irá a pensar el Paulo también? ¿Irá a pensar sobre lo que le pedí? ¿Cuándo tendrá una respuesta? No sé si me importa el tiempo en verdad, si me importa la demora. Puedo esperar con paciencia, toda mi vida he esperado con paciencia. Soy bueno esperando. Al final, ¿cuánto es un día o una semana o un mes o un año para alguien que está esperando una ilusión? Cuando se trata del Paulo el tiempo nunca corre a nuestro favor.

Ni la pelota, ni la gente, ni las minas, ni el mundo, ni nadie en realidad. Es bien crudo todo.

Lo único que me despierta de ese pensamiento es mi teléfono, ese ruidito culiao de las notificaciones que tengo que cambiar.

— ¿Llegó el auto? —pregunta la Rufina, sentada en el sillón al lado de los bolsos y de su hermana.

No. No, todavía no ha llegado el auto. Yo desbloqueo el teléfono al toque.

— ¿La mamá?

Tampoco.

“Por lo menos te saludé mientras era 18 jaja ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo pasaste?”

Hasta que te dignaste a responder po, Bruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un mes pasó desde la última actualización! Pucha gente, les juro que quería subir el nuevo capítulo mucho antes, pero recién lo terminé de escribir hace unos días. Trataré igual de no volver a demorarme tanto, pero espero que de todas formas este capítulo les haya gustado!
> 
> Al fin las niñas conocieron a Paulo y para sorpresa de Ángelo se llevaron super bien! Lo que pasa es que las niñitas no están contaminadas, a pesar de la separación su mamá nunca les habló mal de Ángelo ni les contó acerca de la razón verdadera de por qué ya no están juntos. Para ellas entonces el Paulo es una persona simpática no más, buena onda que además tiene una perrita que les encantó, aunque la mayor ya cachó que hay algo entre él y su papá jeje Ángelo pudo tener al fin su escena de familia feliz que por tanto tiempo había soñado <3 Hago igual la aclaración de que les cambié el nombre a las niñitas!!! preferí hacerlo para que fuera menos personal. Voy a editar los caps anterior para que quede acorde, así que de ahora en adelante son Rufina (Rufi) y Begoña (Bego), en vez de Rafa y Domi. 
> 
> Y bueno, qué decir del Paulito. Está chocho con esta idea de poder ser parte de la familia de Ángelo, de que Ángelo sienta que él quiere a las niñas y que puede ser una buena imagen para ellas. Es igual una forma para él de mantener a Ángelo a su lado, de cubrirle todas las necesidades que podrían afectar su relación a largo plazo. Paulo es bueno con los niños y le gustan los niños y cuando dice que él quería ser papá joven lo dice de verdad, pero también es un discurso, una parada frente a Sagal, tipo "mira Ángelo, no tienes ninguna necesidad de volver con tu mujer por tus hijas porque yo también puedo cuidarlas, ellas también pueden ser felices conmigo" No en un afán de suplicarle amor o que se quede a su lado o ser arrastrado, obvio que no, la dinámica de su relación es super profunda y quiero que sean más que solo 2 futbolistas enamorados viviendo un amor imposible y teniendo que esconderse por eso, quiero que sea una relación compleja entre dos personajes que también lo son porque han vivido contextos de vida y se han formado de forma muy distinta. Por ahí no me sale mucho jaja Pero lo intento.
> 
> Y con Ángelo es lo mismo; Ángelo adora ver a Paulo comportarse así con sus hijas porque al fin y al cabo las relaciones de ambos siguen siendo bien heteronormadas. No es que Ángelo de forma consciente quiera ver a Paulo como su mujer, pero igual hay un dejo de eso todavía, inconscientemente Sagal repite todos los patrones de sus relaciones heterosexuales pasadas en una relación que no es heterosexual porque no tiene otra base, nunca se ha comportado de otra manera ni ha vivido una relación de pareja de otra forma, no sabe cómo hacerlo de otra manera. No sé si es algo que vaya a perjudicar su relación, obvio que al final va a tener que ir evolucionando, pero era algo que quería hacerles notar jaja 
> 
> En fin chiquillas!! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que haya valido la pena la demora. Ahora voy a tratar de avanzar en Tabula Rasa y espero también no demorarme tanto en la próxima actualización. No se preocupen igual porque queda A Primera Vista para rato jaja Todavía tengo muchas cosas pensadas para nuestros bbs<3 Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme y como siempre me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Cuídense un montón, nos estamos leyendo!


	19. Addio Oriana, Ciao Ángelo

Han cambiado harto las cosas en estos meses. De repente, ni siquiera me atrevo a sentarme pa repasar todas las hueás que son diferentes ahora; trato de acostumbrarme a una normalidad que para mí pasó super ajena por caleta de años, pero que ahora es mi vida cotidiana no más, es cómo son las cosas no más. Julio se me vino encima muy de la nada, a veces me pasa como que siento que mi vida se mueve delante mío y todas las cosas que hago ahora las hice desde siempre. Entreno como si nada fuera diferente, salgo a la cancha con la cabeza en blanco, no me caliento con nada. Si algún hueón me pega en la cancha me da lo mismo, no alego. Estoy en otra en realidad, juego, pero en verdad me importa bien poco echarla adentro. Esa hueá me ha hecho cuestionar caleta esto que hago, me ha hecho pensar si acaso jugar a la pelota en serio me hace feliz, si era lo que yo quería pa mi vida o no.

Igual yo no soy un mal agradecido. Tengo claro de que todo lo que tengo ahora, en los niveles que lo tengo ahora, lo he ganado gracias al fútbol. Es el fútbol el que me ha dado un contrato millonario, es el fútbol el que me ha dado esta tremenda casa, la casa que le compré a mis papás en Talca, los dos departamentos en Providencia y La Reina y la casa en Las Condes. Es el fútbol el que me permitió pagarle toda la carrera en el Instituto a mi hermano, es el fútbol el que me dio la posibilidad de viajar por el mundo, es el fútbol el que me ha mostró tantas cosas que yo no conocía. Es el fútbol, también, el que me ha hecho pasar un montón de alegrías y un montón de penas igual y yo pienso, sumando y restando, que al final todo lo que he pasado es más bueno que malo y yo de verdad soy un agradecido del fútbol.

Pero eso no significa que a veces no sienta igual que el fútbol no me llena. A mí me gusta jugar a la pelota, siempre me gustó jugar a la pelota. Vengo de una familia a dónde a todo el mundo le gustaba el fútbol y en las reuniones siempre se hablaba de fútbol y siempre se jugaba una pichanga y los más grandes le ganaban a los más chicos y después les daban indicaciones de cómo mejorar. Y en el colegio también po, en el colegio cuando no tenía prueba a la hora siguiente me la pasaba jugando con mis compañeros en el recreo y pa mí siempre fue una hueá que se me dio tan natural y la verdad es que no sé si yo alguna vez pensé en serio que podía vivir de esta hueá y convertirme en profesional.

No niego que es una buena vida, ¿quién se podría quejar en realidad? Bien patúo sería si me empezara a quejar. ¿Qué es tener que soportar la presión y las críticas y la mala onda y el odio de los hinchas si ganai bien, si podí hacer lo que te gusta? No todo el mundo tiene esa oportunidad. Casi nadie la tiene en verdad. Y yo la tengo. Eso me hace sentir orgulloso, me hace sentir privilegiado, me hace sentir bien.

Siempre ha sido así, ah, siempre he sido consciente de que jugar a la pelota me trae caleta de beneficios y de que el resto de la gente en general no tiene ni uno de esos. Por eso trato de ser responsable y trato de pasar piola, si yo antes era una persona igual que todos. Antes de que se fijara en mí el profe Pizzi y antes de me comprara el Pachuca yo era otro hueón más no más que jugaba en Primera y esa hueá ni siquiera me hacía sentir especial. Nunca me creí el cuento. Tampoco es que me lo crea ahora, juego a la pelota en otro país no más y esa hueá me ha traído demasiadas cosas, de todo tipo. Conocí al Paulo gracias a eso, porque, puta, si yo no hubiera sido futbolista cuándo chucha nuestros destinos se hubiesen cruzado. Le puedo dar una buena vida a mis hijas, pude ayudar a mi gente, vivo tranquilo…

No, hueón, eso es mentira. Yo no vivo tranquilo. Desde que conocí a ese hueón que no vivo tranquilo. Pienso en él siempre, lo echo de menos cuando no hablamos por chat o no hacemos videos. Me da lo mismo la pelota, a mí me importa él, y, puta, la verdad es que antes igual me cuestioné caleta esa hueá, como que se me vinieron encima todos los viejos miedos que me rondaban cuando recién partí esta hueá con el Paulo. ¿Él me quiere como lo quiero yo? ¿Me quiere agarrar pal hueveo? ¿Me tiene pal rato, pa sacarse las ganas? ¿Lo nuestro es algo serio en realidad? Yo pensé que esas hueás estaban superadas, pero me di cuenta de que la inseguridad siempre está ahí, escondida a veces, pero sigue existiendo y sale a flote cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Al Paulo le costó terminar con la Oriana. Le costó más que la chucha, yo estoy seguro de esa hueá. Me pateó el tema, me lo pateó y me lo pateó haciéndose el hueón, hablando de otra hueá cuando yo le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas, metiéndome conversa si me atrevía a mandarle un mensaje de voz que incluyera la frase “ya po, Paulo, ¿cuándo vai a hacer la hueá que te pedí?”. No quería terminar con esa mina, esa es la verdad. Siendo super sincero, yo no creo que haya sido porque la mina le gusta; al Paulo no le gustan las minas y esa hueá está bien, no era de la Oriana de quien yo tenía que ponerme celoso, ¿cuántas veces me lo dijo? Pero puta, hueón, se siente bien penca ver a tu pareja haciendo el teatro de la relación perfecta con otra persona, aunque todo sea actuado.

Después de que se fue de mi casa el Paulo estuvo medio ausente un tiempo. No hablamos tanto, las conversaciones se nos agotaban super rápido. Yo al principio no lo presioné, no quise ser catete. No insistí, esperé que él me dijera algo, que él insinuara que estaba intentando terminar con la mina, que había conversado con ella, no sé, que había dado un paso al menos. Pero esa hueá nunca pasó. Diez días después de mi cumpleaños el muy cara de raja se dio el lujo de presentar a un “nuevo integrante de la familia” en su Instagram. Un perro po, hueón. Una perra se había comprado el culiao, una perra que se llamaba Kaia (nombre culiao malo además, ¿quién chucha le pone así a su perro?) y que la Orianita presentaba a todo el mundo como “su hija”. Ella le había elegido el nombre me enteraría yo después, la ayudó su mamita.

Pero mira. Luego de lo que yo le había dicho, después de que yo le había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños que terminara esa relación pantalla que tenía porque de verdad era un tema pa mí que no me hacía bien, el hueón sabía una fotito de una Akita Inu rojo presentándola como el miembro que había completado a su familia de cuento perfecta con la Oriana. La práctica antes de que empiecen los rumores de que va a ser papá con la mina, pa ver si se la puede. Pa ver si se la puede el hueón, a ver cuánto más aguanta viviendo y creyéndose una vida que nunca lo va a hacer feliz porque ningún maraco ha sido feliz nunca metido en el closet.

Me dolió esa hueá. Ahora, como han pasado los meses, se me ha ido como diluyendo el dolor, pero puta, cuando lo vi… cuando lo vi me dolió más que la mierda. Tuve ganas de no seguir, tuve ganas de decirle sabí qué, Paulo, ándate a la cresta. Si el hueón no tenía los cojones pa dar ese paso, esa hueá no era mi problema y yo no me iba a bancar sus rollos. Ahí me di cuenta de que el más decidido era yo, el que más se había tardado en asumir que así como le gustaban las minas también le gustaban los hombres. El Paulo estaba cagado de miedo no más y eso significaba que no me quería lo suficiente como pa arriesgarse así y quitarse ese manto de protección que era su relación con la Oriana. Capaz que si lo hacía todos empezaran a darse cuenta de hueás que han estado encima pa todos los ojos, pero que pocos han tomado en cuenta en realidad: que el hueón es suavecito, que es delicado, que es tierno, que es dulce, que esa risa que tiene es muy aguda pa un hombre hetero, que al final se le nota la hueá.

Porque se le nota po, hueón, aunque el hueón no quiera la hueá se le nota y yo siempre creí que ese retrato de relación perfecta que se había inventado con la Oriana le ayudaba a cubrir una realidad que cualquiera podría notar. Nunca fue él mismo en realidad el Paulo, en ninguna de las fotos que se sacaron juntos ni en los videos que grabaron el Paulo era él. Yo solía sentir lástima por eso, como, me daba pena que el hueón tuviera que vivir una vida de mentira. Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que yo también la estaba viviendo y eso no significa que quiera salir del closet o que quiera contarle a todo el mundo esta hueá, ¿te imaginai? Se acaba todo, es un suicidio casi. No, lo que quiero decir es que algunos parece que llevamos la hueá mejor que otros. Yo al menos nunca sentí la necesidad de ocupar una pantalla pa que nadie descubriera mi verdad.

Pero bueno, el Paulo sí y hasta un perro incluyó en esa hueá. Yo le mandé un mensaje piola, unas horas después de que caché que había publicado esa foto en su Instagram. Por ahí me desubiqué un poco, pero me dio bien lo mismo en realidad, se la lancé no más. “Linda tu perra (la Kaia, no la Oriana)”. Capaz que ese fue el principio del ir y venir de este hueón. No me contestó, me mandó una foto de la perra no más. Yo lo dejé en visto. No me arrepiento de esa hueá, yo lo sentía, fue como una necesidad. Me daba rabia. Me daba rabia que ese culiao antepusiera sus intereses y su relación con esa mina a mí y a lo que teníamos nosotros, que tanto nos costó mantener.

El Paulo cachó mi enojo, obvio que lo cachó, se hizo el hueón no más y se siguió haciendo el hueón, tirando excusas pencas cada vez que yo le preguntaba si había hablado con la mina y le había dicho que lo de ellos se tenía que terminar. Parece que ahora que tienen una hija te amarró, le dije una vez por hueveo, porque había leído hasta un comentario de la mamá de la Oriana tratando a la perra de “nieta”. Fue la única vez que el Paulo me dio una especie de respuesta sincera sobre por qué no se atrevía a dejar a la hueona: no sabés lo difícil que es.

Obvio que sé lo difícil que es po, hueón. Yo me divorcié, te acordai ¿o no? Dejé a mi mujer, dejé una relación que sí era de verdad y que duró más de 7 años, separé a mi familia y dejé de vivir con mis hijas por ti, por ti po, culiao. Por ti. ¿Y vo’ te cagai entero por tener que patear a una mina con la que ni siquiera tirai? Estaba enojado, estaba chato del Paulo en realidad cuando le escribí esa cuestión. El muy maricón no me contestó, no me dijo ni una hueá. Eso fue en mayo más o menos, me acuerdo, como a mediados de mayo. Nuestras conversaciones fueron chats vacíos que en realidad no llevaban a nada desde eso.

Hasta que llegó junio y con junio empezaron a venir varias sorpresas.

Días igual de andarme bancando los videos de la mina en las historias y las fotos de este hueón con la culiá, como si fueran la pareja perfecta, de repente entrado junio como que las fotos ya fueron menos, hasta que onda, la primera semana de junio el hueón ya no tenía ninguna foto con la Oriana. Ninguna. Subía fotos de él no más, en un primer plano pa que la cámara le captara esas facciones perfectas que tiene, pero nada de la mina. Y yo ahí, tratando de cachar qué onda y si es que este hueón la había dejado de seguir o la mina lo había dejado de seguir a él, ¿no viste que así funcionan estas hueás en las redes sociales? Así la gente cacha si una relación se termina o no. En los comentarios de sus fotos las personas igual preguntaban, igual le escribían pa saber porqué ya no subía fotos con la Oriana y por qué la mina ya no estaba en sus historias.

Una galla le escribió un comentario al final, como en la quincena de junio. El Paulo había subido una foto del entrenamiento, con una leyenda abajo bien escueta. Yo no había pescado su Instagram demasiado, tampoco habíamos hablado como hablábamos antes. No sé si estábamos enojados, probablemente no teníamos nada que decirnos en realidad. Quién iba a pensar que una mina iba a ser la piedra de tope en la relación de dos hueones… Ese día me metí por casualidad no más y la foto del Paulo me apareció al toque. Me dio por leer los comentarios, pero de una manera muy simple, muy por encima, hasta que llegué a ese.

“Dejaste de seguir a Oriana!! Ay no, ¿terminaron?”

Tenía caleta de me gusta el comentario, caleta de respuestas de gente tan pava como yo que no se había dado cuenta antes que este culiao había dejado de seguir el Instagram de su perfecta polola. ¿Cuándo habrá sido? ¿Quizá en la madrugada de ese día, quizá el día anterior? Nunca supe yo. Yo me enteré del meollo del asunto no más: el Paulo por fin había empezado a desarmar la obra de teatro que le duró casi dos años.

Y así como si este hueón me estuviera espiando, como si cachara todas las hueás que yo hago, mi WhatsApp volvió a sonar con un mensajito suyo.

El otrora gatito que casi estaba quedándose olvidado en mi lista de chats, bien por debajo del primero, el Bruno.

“Ya hice lo que querías, ¿contento?”

¿Por qué me sonó como si me estuviera reprochando alguna hueá? ¿Como si por culpa mía él hubiese tenido que dejar algo que no quería dejar?

Tengo pensado hacerle esa pregunta, pero cuando nos veamos cara a cara.

Igual, no sé si el hueón esperaba que yo le diera las gracias o algo así y puta que se pasaría si es que realmente hubiera querido eso. A veces uno cree que de verdad esa persona que tení al lado no tiene nada malo y que no te molesta nada de ella, y hueón, yo esa hueá me la había creído entera porque el último día que pasamos juntos fue la hueá más pura de este mundo y me hizo sentir que el Paulo era ese que faltaba en mi vida y que ahí, en conjunto con mis niñas, no tenía defectos. Que era lo que yo siempre quise, que calzábamos perfecto, que éramos tan felices, que nada podría salir mal.

Pero, puta, descubrí que parece que la cosa no era tan así y que el amor que yo siento por el Paulo por ahí a veces me nublaba la vista o me dejaba medio entumecido, medio insensible, medio indiferente a que el hueón en realidad era un caprichoso de mierda dispuesto a pensarse hueás tan básicas como el anteponer nuestra felicidad a lo que le conviene a él. No sé si me desilusioné del Paulo, no ha cambiado en todo caso lo que yo siento por él. Yo al Paulo lo amo, yo sé que lo amo, pero, chucha, esta hueá me sirvió pa verlo tal cuál es.

Harto se demoró en finalmente jugársela por mí como yo me la jugué por él hace cuatro meses. No quiero juzgar igual, o sea, no quiero juzgar ahora. Ya juzgué harto en su momento, cuando le dejé el visto a esa frase de mierda que él debe haber creído que iba a valer mis gracias o mis felicitaciones. Pasó esa hueá y no le volví a hablar más hasta que él, pasado unos cuantos días, insistió. “¿Estás enojado?” Un genio po, Paulito, eso erí vo’ (no pude no pensar algo así cuando leí el mensaje). “Salgo de vacaciones en julio y sé que vos igual, venite a Italia y las pasamos juntos”

“Porque seguimos juntos, ¿verdad?”

Hablé harto con el Bruno en el tiempo que estuve medio enojado con el Paulo. Nos conocimos caleta. En todas las nominaciones a la selección coincidimos y eso sirvió pa acercarnos más no más. Además del Arturo, él es el único hueón de la selección con el que tengo contacto y de verdad yo siento que desde mi cumpleaños, cuando me mandó ese mensaje, nos hicimos bien cercanos. Y está bien, el pendejo es buena onda, es chistoso, es apañador, es simpático, me hace reír, le gustan los perros… Me cae la raja el Bruno.

Pero yo sigo con el Paulo, esa es la verdad.

No lo digo igual como si me molestara seguir con él, al contrario, el tema es que con el hueón nos debemos una buena conversación que espero tener cuando llegue a Italia. Incluso cuando anduve metiendo las cosas en la maleta sentía hueás que no había sentido antes, cuando iba a ver al Paulo. Está bien igual, me imagino, estamos dando un paso importante. Él está dando un paso importante por nosotros, al fin y al cabo. Se demoró y pataleó, pero al final lo hizo. Eso tendría que importarme, ¿o no? Que al final lo hizo.

Pico, la verdad es que no quiero amargarme con esa hueá. El viaje a Italia no es corto y ya estar metido en este avión culiao es penca. Cuando le dije al Paulo que sí, que iba a ir a Turín pa pasar las vacaciones con él el hueón me ofreció su jet. Me dijo, onda, “yo le pido al piloto que te vaya a buscar” pero yo no quise. No, pa qué tanto compromiso. No sé, la verdad es que no me acostumbro a que sea él el que me pase a buscar, el que me ofrezca hueás y esas cosas. Yo entiendo que el hueón gana más que yo y que es más conocido que yo y bacán, pero no quiero que eso influya o afecte en algo. Somos dos hombres al final, todo es a medias.

Así que igual, al menos lo interesante de irse en avión es que compré clase ejecutiva. Ni ahí igual con botar la plata yéndome en primera clase, aunque el viaje culiao puta que es largo por la cresta. No falta tanto igual, vamos a llegar ya y tal cual la primera vez el Paulo va a mandar un auto a buscarme (otra vez yo de modelo, ¿sí o no?). Estamos hablando en todo caso, piolita, pero hablando. Igual me he pasado rollos de repente de que quizá, después de todo este tema de la Oriana, la relación entre nosotros ya no sea la misma. Hemos estado medios tirantes igual, hemos estado chocando en algunas hueás. Bueno, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, ¿cierto? Y mi química con el Paulo ha sido en general pura buena onda hasta ahora.

No quiero que esa hueá cambie tampoco.

Es difícil. Puta que es difícil tener una relación así con un hueón. Yo sé que nos debemos una conversación y puta, probablemente es la primera hueá que tenemos que hacer en cuanto nos veamos. Voy a llegar a la casa del Paulo, o sea, al departamento en el que nos hemos visto siempre en Italia, pero el hueón está interesado en comprar otro más privado, más piola, “con mejor vista” se excusa, con piscina con un ventanal que da a las colinas… Está bien. Está bien. Él quiere algo de nosotros no más, no el departamento que está a nombre de su hermano y que probablemente el hueón también ocupa pa llevarse algunas minas a escondidas de la señora. Está bien. Me parece. Paga él, yo no me hago atados.

Igual, ese departamento del hermano en el que nos quedamos es super discreto, la caga pa ser discreto. Pasamos dos días ahí, después yo fui pa San Valentín y, hueón, la hueá nunca se filtró, nunca nadie supo. Ojalá ese otro departamento que quiere el hueón sea igual, al final lo único que tenemos que procurar nosotros es ser cuidadosos. Que nadie cache, que nadie vea, que nadie se dé cuenta. Así va a ser hasta cuando dure esto que tenemos.

Yo me quedo pensando en esa hueá, mientras escucho que nos dicen que vamos a aterrizar. Puta, las sensaciones culiás que se te vienen encima y no por esos movimientos brígidos que hace el avión, sino porque conozco cómo empiezan las cosas ahora. Yo salgo al aeropuerto, camino entre la gente, el Paulo me llama por teléfono, su auto me está esperando… incluso cuando le digo por WhatsApp “acabo de aterrizar” esa hueá es superflua, el hueón siempre se adelanta y yo me encuentro de nuevo con el volvo que me recibió la última vez.

Conchesumadre, ¿qué es esta presión en el pecho? ¿Me va a dar un infarto?

Camino lento, abro la puerta con la seguridad de que entre medio de toda la gente moviéndose de aquí pa allá a mí nadie me nota, nadie me conoce.

El chofer es el mismo que la otra vez, el mismo hueón rubio con pinta de modelo que parece que le da lo mismo quién soy yo o por qué su jefe le pide que me venga a buscar, supongo igual que el Paulo está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea necesario por su discreción, por su silencio. Yo me siento, lo saludo en un italiano bien penca que me he estudiado justo pa estos momentos. Él responde el saludo, pero no me dice más. Y partimos, hueón. Partimos. El auto se mueve directo a mi patíbulo. Aquí vamos…

Qué raro se siente todo de nuevo. Es como un deja vu, no sé. Hablo con el Paulo por teléfono, pero sus mensajes no me calman y la ansiedad me sube no más, me sube.

“Igual que la última vez, ¿dale? En la recepción está la misma chica. No te va a preguntar nada”

Puta Paulo, hueón. Igual que la última vez.

Eterno se me hace el viaje, eterno. Ojalá este italiano culiao fuera de hablar más (y en español) pa que por último me distrajera un poco, pero no, el culiao se la pasa callado y hueón, Turín se mueve igual como esa vez y nada me parece distinto hueón, nada, ni siquiera los árboles esos que hay en la entrada de los departamentos, que deberían haber perdido algo de las hojas que en ese tiempo había en demasía. Conchesumadre, como si empezarai a caminar a través de un túnel y apenas alcanzarai a ver la luz. En una de esas no hay luz al final, pienso yo. El auto culiao para y el hueón me mira pa atrás. Chucha, será de confianza este culiao, pero no me gusta esa carita que me pone. ¿Qué, hueón? ¿No sabí acaso pa qué tu jefe me manda a buscar? Este hueón debe tener unas ganas de abrir la boca y soltar todo, se nota esa hueá. ¿Cuánto podría cobrar por soltar la firme? ¿Cuánta platita se podría ganar por contarle a todo el mundo que Paulo Dybala, la estrella de la Juventus, se tira un hueón a escondidas?

¿Por qué no lo hace?

— Grazie, signore —mi italiano debe ser el más penca que este hueón ha escuchado en su vida, pero por ahí no le importa, porque la plata vale más. Mueve la cabeza pa arriba y pa abajo, yo agarro mis maletas, abro la puerta y el aire ese que se cuela entre los árboles me pega en la cara y tengo en frente de nuevo la misma vista que hace unos meses atrás: esos departamentos de pocos pisos, con forma de escalera. Las torres alrededor, las colinas más al fondo, las callecitas que son más como pasillos, la soledad y el silencio que siempre me hicieron sentir que en estos departamentos el único que vivía era el Paulo.

No sé, tengo que tomarme una bocanada de aire, estoy como medio nervioso.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Mejor le aviso altiro a este hueón que llegué, aunque, conociéndolo, no sería raro que me estuviera mirando por el ventanal de la terraza.

Se me van solos los ojos, pa puro cachar si estoy en lo cierto o no, pero no veo a nadie.

De vuelta al celular.

“Estoy afuera”

Me vibra el teléfono ahí en la mano, al toque. De más que este hueón está mirando desde el balcón.

“Sí, ya te vi” Igual, igual. “¿Te acordás de la primera vez que viniste? Te espero así, tal cual”

La primera vez caminé derecho, porque la torre donde está el departamento del Paulo es justo la que está en frente. Entré muy piola, avisé en conserjería, subí por el ascensor con el corazón latiéndome a mil y con las manos transpiradas.

Puta la hueá, esa hueá no ha cambiado ahora. No, hueón, no ha cambiado, ¿cómo va a haber cambiado? Está igual la recepción, con ese mismo olor como a incienso que es insoportable. Saludo a la mina de la recepción, ¿se acordará de mí? Obvio que se acuerda, mira la cara que pone la mina… Yo sé que me quiere mirar cuando me subo al ascensor, aunque se hace la tonta. Esta es otra más, ah, junto con el chofer. ¿Qué otros secretos se callarán? ¿Qué otro hueón con plata les pagará pa que no le cuenten a nadie de las hueás que hacen en su vida privada? Quizás cuántos más viven aquí, quizás qué otra gente está ahora haciendo qué hueá en sus departamentos. Yo pienso esa hueá, se me pasan por la cabeza mientras miro las lucecitas del ascensor. Aquí vamos de nuevo, de un tirón a repetir todo lo que nos llevó a donde estamos ahora.

Es difícil igual, no sé, como que me da una cosa rara en el pecho o en la guata. No es un mal presentimiento, pero es un poco de miedo. Siempre hay miedo, aunque ahora la hueá nuestra sea formal. Siempre hay miedo. ¿Y si a la galla de la recepción le da por twittear que hay un hueón que se junta con Paulo Dybala en un departamento que tiene escondido él cerca de las colinas? ¿Si el chofer le cuenta a otra persona como rumor que Dybala manda a traer hueones de otro país y que ya dos veces ha ido él a buscar al mismo? ¿Si todo se nos va a la mierda?

Me gustaría dejar de pensar eso, pero no puedo. Las puertas del ascensor de abren y yo tengo en frente la puerta cerrada del departamento del Paulo: 6B, la letrita y el número en dorado que están tal cual se veían la primera vez que las miré. Me dio como escalofríos acercarme, hueón, no hay cámaras en ningún rincón, cacho mirando hacia arriba. ¿Por qué el Paulo no me ha abierto la puerta? Le voy a mandar un WhatsApp, debe saber que estoy aquí po, obvio…

Ah, no, chucha. Ahí viene. Ojalá no se me haya desordenado demasiado el pelo con el viento que corría afuera, hueón, es verano y este vientito culiao de los Alpes… Ay, por fin po Paulo. Tanto tiempo po, hueón.

Espérate.

¿Me estai hueviando?

No, conchesumadre, es que esta hueá no me la creo. Es mentira. Paulo culiao, me está haciendo una broma. O yo estoy viendo mal, estoy soñando, estoy volado, necesito lentes.

¿Qué está haciendo esta mina acá? ¿Qué estai haciendo vo’ acá, Oriana?

Y con esa cara de perra la hueona…

Paulo, hueón, media encerrona. ¿Desde cuándo, guachito? ¿Desde cuánto soi así vo’?

— Te está esperando Paulo —ella habla primero. ¡Chucha! No sabía yo que además de la amiga y la polola falsa del Paulo esta mina es la nana. Le sonrío no más, no sé por qué, por ahí porque me gusta verla así, en su lugar a la Orianita.

Porque este es tu lugar po, guachita. Había que despertarse del sueño y se nota que a esta mina la obligaron a despertar porque la cara de odio con la que me está mirando no se la quita nadie. Aprende a disimular po, hueón. No viste que el Paulo puede cachar tus malas intenciones.

— Gracias —en realidad no quiero darle las gracias, pero que lo cortés no quite lo valiente, ¿cierto? Paso por el lado de la mina, como que presiento su rabia. Ah, así que es mutua la hueá. Uff, pasado el impacto inicial es hasta chistoso. Por supuesto, si soy yo el hueón que le está quitando su platita, no soy na’ ahora el príncipe del Paulo ni ninguna hueá así porque la mina me toleraba mientras ella podía sacarle provecho al closet del Paulo, pero ahora, que se queda sin pan ni pedazo, debe estar pensando en que por ahí el Paulito puede ser bisexual.

Qué pena po, Oriana. Qué pena que se te acabó el negocio.

Parece que están cocinando estos hueones, hay olorcito a pasta. En medio del camino por el pasillo me siento en el sillón, ¡el sillón, cómo olvidarlo! Aquí el Paulo y yo nos pusimos a hacer la hora juntos esa vez, esperando por el auto que me iba a llevar al aeropuerto; el Paulito tenía su cabecita apoyada en mis piernas, estaba viendo Instagram me acuerdo. Puta Oriana, qué lástima, pero así son las cosas no más.

Nunca pensé que podía ponerme tan maraco por la chucha… no me arrepiento de nada igual.

— Ángelo —¡El Paulo! ¡Mi amorcito! Qué rico volver a ver a este hueón. Está lindo como es él no más, como siempre, está hasta más gordito me parece. Sabí qué, pa puro marcarle el territorio a esta mina le voy a dar un beso al Paulo, a la chucha que nos estén mirando, ¿sí o no? A ver mi amor, venga pa acá, dele un beso a su pololo.

El Paulito se cohíbe entero cuando le doy un piquito, hasta le cuesta responder y, hueón, ese no es el gatito que yo conozco. Qué le hizo la Oriana a mi mino, hueón, por qué hace que el Paulo se sienta mal de darme un beso a mí, que soy su pololo, en su propia casa. Oye, hueón, la cagó esta hueona. Igual, el beso se lo doy al Paulito como sea, pa que se termine de convencer de cuál es su lugar esta galla. ¿Cachai la hueá? Venía a este viaje más confundido que la cresta, pero faltaba no más ver a la Oriana pa que los sentimientos se vayan convirtiendo en otra cosa. Así es el amor, supongo.

— ¿Cómo estai, Paulito? —le iba a decir cómo estai mi amor, pero pa qué tan mala onda, ¿o no? Si ya tiene suficiente la Orianita con el brazo que le pongo a mi guachito en la cintura. Le carga a esta mina que yo sea el que se tira al Paulo y no ella. Pobechita.

— Bien, bien, ¿y vos? ¿Cómo andás? ¿Todo bien con el viaje? —sus preguntas de buena crianza. Aprende po, Oriana.

— El viaje una mierda como siempre —y al llegar…— No me esperaba esta sorpresa al llegar.

El Paulo miró a la Oriana, se miraron entre los dos en verdad. ¿Qué secreto me están guardando?

— Perdoná, no quise decirte que Ori estaba aquí porque quería que vinieras…

Ori.

Y bueno, ¿tan cabro chico me cree este hueón, que me voy a andar enojando por hueás? Puta, sí, me molesta más que la cresta que esta hueona esté metida acá, pero bueno, no le voy a hacer una escena de celos porque ese no es mi estilo (a diferencia de otros). Yo voy de frente.

— ¿Te vai luego? —la Oriana parece realmente sorprendida de que le esté preguntando eso y de que se lo esté preguntando así, tan soltado de raja. Mira al Paulo, no me mira a mí. Lo mira como pidiendo explicaciones. Puta la mina, hueón…

— Ya se va —el Paulo debe cachar que las cosas no van muy bien, ah, porque se pone cerca de mí altiro, me agarra del brazo despacio y puta, por fin, un toquecito al menos. Yo lo quedo mirando, o sea, quedo mirando su mano en mi brazo la verdad— Estaba arreglando su ropa, pero ya se va. 

— ¿Te vai de vuelta a Argentina? —le pregunto con la misma soltura. Por ahí no debería ser tan pesado con esta mina, que me ve a los ojos. Igual le devuelvo el favor, la miro yo también. Tanto estuco en la cara, hueón, ¿tendrá problemas con el acné la Orianita? ¿Se habrá depilado demasiado las cejas que ahora se las tiene que pintar? Puta Paulo, hueón, tus gustitos, hueón.

— Sí, allá es mi casa. —víbora la hueona.

— Sí po, esa es tu casa —en buena— Esta es la casa del Paulo.

No pudo ser la tuya po, guachita. Mejor suerte pa la otra.

— Oriana, voy a buscar tus maletas a la habitación, ¿te parece? —nos interrumpe el Paulo. Me daría vuelta a mirarlo, pero mejor seguir contemplando la cara de perra de esta hueona. Está enojada la Orianita. — El auto ya debe estar por llegar.

— Ah, ¿no la mandai con el rubio que me traí a mí? Es encachado el compadre —suelto yo— Pero qué se va a andar fijando en un chofer la Oriana.

Es una broma po cabros, ríanse.

Chucha, no se rió nadie.

— Voy a buscar tus maletas —insiste el Paulo.

— Despertá a Kaia también, se va a poner a llorar sí o sí, te va a extrañar un montonazo —No, hueón. ¿La Oriana se queda con la custodia del perro? Puta, sabí, menos mal. Menos mal porque no soportaría saber que hay algo aquí de ella y menos una hueá que sensibilice a este otro hueón.

El Paulo no dice nada en todo caso, le sonríe apenas y se va derechito por el pasillo del costado. Yo lo miro no más, mientras desaparece. Entra por el ventanal, que está un poquito abierto, un airecito ya más tibio y yo me doy hasta el lujo de inspirar un poco antes de finalmente poner mis ojos en esta mina y mirarla bien fijo, pa que sepa que no es la única que sabe jugar a esta hueá.

Yo no voy a mentir, ah. Igual tiene buen pellejo esta mina. Le faltan un poco de tetas no más, pero se le ve tremenda raja con las calzas que lleva puestas. Tiene un tomate en el pelo y esa hueá como que no calza mucho con tanta pintura que se echó en la cara. Sabi qué, si de todas formas la mina está rica. Yo he visto su Instagram y sí, la mina tiene buen cuerpo y le saca provecho a esas hueás pa conseguir más likes, más prensa y más giles como el Paulo. Pero a mí no me convencí po, guachita. A mí no. Yo me doy cuenta altiro de que esta mina es pa culiar una vez y era, no pa tener de polola. No es mina pa casarse, no, hueón, no hueí. Ni pa tener un hijo, ¡menos! Pero eso es lo que soñabai tú po, Orianita, ¿o no? ¿Cuánto rezaste porque el Paulo en una de esas te mirara de otra forma y en un polvito loco quedarai preñá? Porque así lo amarrai po, guachita, así la hací de oro. Qué lata que no te salieron los planes, qué lata que aparecí yo en el camino.

Y qué lata que el Paulo me eligió a mí. Debe doler igual, ¿cierto? Aunque seai la mejor amiga del gay. Debe doler que te cambien por un pico, ¿o no? Se le nota a la culiá. Se le nota que está más ardida que la cresta y, ¿sabí qué? Me encanta esa hueá.

— ¿Te digo una cosa, Ángelo? —¡Hasta que habló, señorita! Yo estaba esperando cuál de los dos tiraba la primera bala. Dígame no más, soy todo oídos— Paulo es mi mejor amigo y yo a él lo amo. —sí po, obvio, y también amai su plata y su fama— Y cuando él me contó de vos, me alegré, ¿sabés por qué? Porque lo vi feliz y porque cuando te conocí por la videollamada, cuando estaban en México, me pareciste un buen tipo. Hasta romántico se me hizo todo este asuntito, en serio.

— ¿Y qué te pasó entonces? ¿A dónde te pegaste esa cara de orto que tení ahora?

La Oriana, desafiante la hueona, da un par de pasos pa ponerse más cerca. Es alta la mina, no tanto como yo, pero es alta. Un poquito más baja que el Paulo, nada más. ¿Creerá que con eso intimida? ¿Creerá que me asusta? Puta, se me escapa una sonrisa, chiquitita, solita.

— Si vos lo quisieras a Paulo de verdad, si vos lo amaras como dice él que lo amás, nunca le habrías pedido esto. —¿tiene cara esta mina pa decirme esa hueá? Qué chucha.

— Ah sí po, porque el Paulo va a ser el primer futbolista soltero en la historia del fútbol —sorry, la ironía como que me brota— Invéntate una excusa mejor, Oriana. Trata de usar esa cabecita que tení y piénsate una excusa mejor, hueón. O sabí qué, mejor déjate de andar dando pena, ¿vo’ creí que esta hueá que me estai diciendo me afecta, hueón?

— Paulo y yo somos una buena dupla, la gente nos cree todo, ¿por qué no lo dejás seguir su vida como él quiere? ¿Por qué le ponés condiciones para tener una relación si tanto lo amás, eh? ¿No te importa que alguien pueda descubrir la verdad? ¿No te importa que la carrera de Paulo se vaya a la mierda por tu culpa?

¡Cacha el carerajismo de esta mina, por favor! Hueón, ¿qué mierda pasó acá? Te juro que me reiría, pero no quiero que el Paulo cache. Hueón, Oriana… ¿Es de verdad esta mina? ¿Me está hablando en serio? No sé, ¿hay cámaras por aquí?

A mí no me hací el hueón.

— No te compro ni una, hueón —ni una, culiá. Ni una, le digo, acercándome yo también. La Oriana me hace frente, pero le cambió la expresión de la carita. ¿Tá arrepentida de decir eso, mi amor? Para el teatrito, hueón. Páralo— Nunca te he comprado ni una. Vo’ podí hacer hueón al Paulo, pero a mí no po, guachita, conmigo no. Yo no te creo ese papel de mosca muerta. ¿Por qué no lo decí no más? ¿Por qué no decí que estai caliente porque te estoy quitando tu cheque a fecha? Oye, dilo, si el Paulo no te va a escuchar. Está despertando a la guagua.

La Oriana niega con la cabeza, pero no retrocede ni un paso.

— Si la carrera de Paulo se ve…

— ¡Si la carrera, si la carrera! —no quiero hablar tan fuerte, se sienten pasos más allá— A ti te da lo mismo esa hueá. O bueno, te importa la plata, ¿o no? Los lujos, la vida soñá. Un consejo, Orianita, en buena: búsquese una vida, guachita. Trabaje. Estudie. Haga la hueá que quiera, pero por la suya. O, sabí qué, dale, búscate a otro futbolista como el Paulo pa que te casí y tengai hijos y la vida culiá perfecta que se creen ustedes no más. Hazlo, pero al Paulo me lo dejai tranquilo, ¿estamos? O sal del closet igual, otra opción, pero no sé si tení los ovarios pa esa hueá.

Primera vez que la Oriana me sonríe. Primera vez. ¿Qué le hizo sentido? ¿Se irá a agendar un concierto o se irá a conseguir un papel con pituto en alguna otra teleserie mala pa pendejos? ¿Te toqué alguna fibra? ¿Di en el clavo? ¿Qué, Oriana?

— Bien felices que pudimos ser los cuatro, sabés.

Los cuatro.

Esta mina sabe, sabe de la Pame.

De la mamá de mis hijas.

No, hueón, ahí sí que no.

A ellas no las tocai, hueón. Con ellas no te metí.

Felices los cuatro queríai, maraca culiá.

Los pasos del Paulo y los ladridos de un perro me frenan a mí de contestarle algo más a esta mina. Me quedo callado. El Paulito llega tirando dos maletas y lleva al perro con una correa, qué, hueón, se veía mejor en las fotos. Feo el perro más encima. Como grande, como que no tiene pinta de cachorro, no sé. Me ladra de hecho, ¡mira! Me ladra y esa hueá hace que la Orianita se ría un poco y que el Paulo lo sostenga más de la correa y le haga cariño. Es el tío Ángelo él, tranquila bebé, le dice el hueón… Ay, por la chucha. Porque obvio, él es el papá y la Oriana la mamá. Yo el tío no más.

— Pobre mi beba, no sabe que ya no te va a volver a ver —metiendo cizaña la mina, así no más se agacha pa abrazar al perro y pa quitarle la correa al Paulo. Ay, dios mío, ¿pa qué tanto show, hueón? Si se acabó. ¿Cuánto rato más tengo que esperar pa estar por fin solo con mi pololo?

— Cuando vaya a Argentina voy a verla sí o sí, ¿dale? —el Paulo le acarició la cabecita al perro.

— Si sigo viviendo en Argentina, eh.

— Sí po, por ahí la Orianita se encuentra otro pololo futbolista y el perro tiene padrastro. —sorry, no lo pude evitar.

— Ángelo —la vocecita del Paulo suena bajito, pero yo la escucho, yo veo esos ojitos que me pone.

— Decía yo no más.

— Y es perra. Es nena, Kaia —Oriana, esa hueá a mí no me importa.

Está sonando un teléfono, es del Paulo. Mi guachito se mete la mano en el bolsillo, apuradito. Yo conozco esa cara, me la sé de memoria; debe haber un auto estacionado afuera de los departamentos, fijo. ¡Por fin! Pensé que no se iba a ir nunca esta mina.

— Ya llegó el auto, Ori. —¿por qué le suena la voz como culpable? Paulo, hueón, no te sintai culpable de poner a esta mina en su lugar, después del medio favor que le hiciste por casi dos años.

— Bueno, nos vamos entonces —por fa. La Oriana agarra las maletas, hace que el perro, que se había echado ya en la alfombra, se pare. Le da un abrazo al Paulo como si nunca más se fueran a ver, hueón, ¿en serio? ¿Pa qué hacer esa hueá? Pa puro molestar no más. Bueno, bueno, que haga lo que quiera, total, ella es la que se está yendo y yo soy el que me estoy quedando y soy yo también el hueón que, justamente después de que ella cierre esa puerta y se largue de este edificio, se va a tirar al Paulo hasta que la pichula no se le pare. Obvio que esta hueona sabe esa hueá, pero sabí, yo feliz.

Así que me da lo mismo que el Paulo tome en brazos al perro, que lo abrace fuerte y que entierre su carita en el cuello, que lo llene de besos diciéndole “te voy a extrañar tanto mi bebé”, ¿se le ponen los ojos rojos al hueón? Ay, Paulo, si es el perro de la Oriana, no es tu perro… Puta, qué lata que vayai a echar tanto de menos al perrito, pero no es mi culpa si la Oriana quiere quedárselo (y sabí qué, mejor así). Y no, no me da pena; quisiera sentirme culpable, pero puta, no me siento culpable. El Paulo aprenderá a vivir sin el perro, tampoco lo ha tenido desde mucho tiempo y bueno, ya más rato se olvidará de la pena. O esperemos.

— Mandame un mensaje avisándome si llegaste bien, ¿dale? —dice el Paulo. Yo miro a la Oriana, la mina sonríe tironeando de la correa del perro.

— Sí, obvio. Cuídate mucho Pau, ¿sí? Tené cuidado —sí, hueón, porque voy a contarle a todo el mundo la hueá que vamos a hacer ahora. Ándate con dignidad, hueón.

— Buen viaje, Ori.

— Chau, mi amor —hueón…— Chau Ángelo.

Igual me dio por sonreír.

— Chao, Orianita.

El Paulo le dio una última caricia al perro, la mina abrió la puerta con maletas y con la correa, salió del departamento y escuchamos el portazo que dio. Se fue.

Por fin se fue.

¡Ufff, creí que no se iba a ir nunca esta mina, por Dios! Que hueona más desagradable, hueón, ¿cómo chucha el Paulo la soportó dos años? No, hay que hacerle un altar a mi gatito y santificarlo porque puta que debe ser hincha huéas esta maraca. Pero, ya, se fue por fin. Se fue y ahora el Paulito y yo estamos solos y aquí vine yo pa pasarla bien y pa aprovechar a concho estas dos semanitas que puta que nos van a venir bien. ¡Vacaciones juntos! No, hueón, no me la creo a veces, pero sí. Aquí estoy, en Italia, con mi pololo, ya libre de la Oriana y con esta vista hermosa de los cerros toda pa nosotros.

Y bueno, con esa carita de gato triste que tiene mi rey también.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi Paulito? —no ponga esa carita no ve que me da por pensar que está bajoneado por haberle dicho chao a esa mina. — ¿Está triste porque se le fueron las perritas? —una bromilla, no me mirí así po, hueón.

El Paulo se pega un suspiro medio extraño, negando con la cabeza y me echa los brazos al cuello. Su olorcito rico se cuela por mi nariz al toque y hasta aprecio el roce de su polera de manga corta con mi camisa blanca. Puta qué echaba de menos esto, qué echaba de menos el cuerpo de este hueón contra el mío… tres meses sin él, guardándole cierto resentimiento y ahora me doy cuenta la falta que me hizo. Le abrazo la cintura pa no ser menos, le dejo un besito en su carita. Somos los dos no más en este departamento, parados todavía entre el living.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir —empieza él, y yo no lo alcanzo a escuchar muy bien porque no me suelta, ni siquiera pa mirarme a los ojos.

— Pero si te dije que sí al final. —susurro. Lo único que veo frente mío es un cuadro raro colgado en la pared.

— Creí que te habías enojado conmigo.

Sí, bueno, un poco.

Escucharlo decir eso me hizo tomarle los brazos pa que me dejara de abrazar. El Paulo cedió, pero como de mala gana. Esos ojitos con los que me mira como que no los entiendo.

— No estaba enojado contigo —no tanto…— O sea, no entendí porque te demoraste tanto en terminar con esa mina si ni siquiera eran algo de verdad.

El Paulo no me quitó la vista de encima; al final se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabés esa sensación que te da cuando sentís que si tomás una decisión lo estás arriesgando todo? —me pregunta.

— Obvio que si po, Paulo —yo contesto altiro— La sentí hace cinco meses, un 14 de febrero.

Parece que esa respuesta se la esperaba, porque vuelve a abrazarme del cuello y mis manos quieren agarrarle la cintura o acariciarle la espalda, pero no sé, no sé bien de dónde tomarlo, de dónde sostenerlo.

— Perdón, sí sé que lo tuyo era más difícil que lo mío. —sus labios, hueón, me hacen cosquillas en el oído.

— Pero la hiciste al final, eso cuenta.

En realidad igual estoy enojado por la pataleta que me hizo pa terminar con la maraca esa, pero bueno, no tengo ganas de pelear ahora.

El Paulo entiende cuando se vuelve a alejar de mí, suavemente.

— Me costó.

— Sí, me di cuenta.

— Y voy a extrañar un montonazo a Kaia.

Nombre de mierda, hueón.

— Tení a la Abba.

— Es que Kaia es cachorra.

Bueno, conseguimos otro cachorro.

— Ya, si te puede mandar fotos la Oriana.

Le saqué la primera sonrisa al Paulo. Puntito pa mí.

— Ya pasó, hueón, ya lo hiciste. Y lo hiciste por lo nuestro, eso tiene que dejarte tranquilo —eso es lo que vale al final po, Paulo.

— Lo nuestro —repite él, ahora un poquito más cerca— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

— Pasémoslo bien estas vacaciones —no son pa siempre po, Paulito— Hay que aprovechar el día, ¿o no, pololo?

El hueón escucha esa palabra y le brillan los ojitos. La sonrisa se le aparece sola en la carita y eso sí, así me gusta verlo. ¿Un besito? Un besito me da, y, ay, que me hicieron falta los labios de este hueón. Sabí qué, ya, filo. Ya fue el tema de la Oriana, ya fue la pataleta de este hueón pa dejarla. La dejó al final, eso es lo que cuenta. Terminó con la mina porque yo se lo pedí y ahora estamos los dos aquí, juntitos, en este departamento, en esta vida que nos inventamos que es de ensueño y esa boca de él, esos labios, esa lengua, hueón, esto es lo que me faltaba. El Paulo hace un ruidito entremedio, pero yo no quiero terminar esto, más que echaba de menos su boquita.

¿No te gusta que te toque? Si yo sé que le gusta, yo sé que se eriza entero si le meto las manos por debajo de la polera y le toco la cintura. Sí, eso, así, ¿cierto, Paulito? ¿Cierto que te gusta? ¿Me echaste de menos tú también? Se lo pregunto, pegado a su boca. ¿Me echaste de menos? El Paulo jadea. Sí, sí, dice apenas, como extasiado. ¿Cuánto? A mí me gusta el hueveo. ¿Vai a echar más de menos a las perritas que lo que me extrañaste a mí? Una risita, eso me responde el hueón. Yo le dejo un beso en el cuello, caliente está.

Se separa él, y puta, yo conozco esa carita.

— ¿Estás muy cansado?

Ay, hueón… Paulito, mi amor, ¿por qué es tan rico este hueón cuando pide pico? ¿Quién podría decirle que no? ¿Quién podría enojarse pa puro negarle algo así?

— Vo’ conocí cómo son los viajes en avión —El Paulito me hace un puchero. ¿Tan luego se te pasó la pena, gatito? — Cansadores.

— Pero yo todavía te debo tu regalo.

No cambia mi Paulito. Yo me río, pero suavecito no más. Me encanta su olor, me encantan esos ojos con los que me mira, me encanta su boca, me encanta su cuello sus pestañas, su nariz, su sonrisa… Qué chucha no me gusta de él. Tendrá algunas fallas el Paulo (como la Oriana) porque no es perfecto, pero bueno, es él y así me gusta, con ese olorcito de su perfume, con esa piel morena que es tan suave y que yo no me canso de tocar una y otra vez. Nos damos un beso, pero yo siento las ganas del Paulo, sus manos agarrándome el pelo de la nuca y apretándome fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, los dos queremos esta hueá, los dos esperábamos esta hueá.

— ¿Y qué me va a dar de regalo mi Paulito? —el Paulo se ríe, porque le encanta que le diga que es mío. Me da un beso y yo no me resisto. Puta, Paulo, ¿vamos a la pieza, ahora?

— No pudimos pasar juntos la noche de tu cumpleaños… —empieza, pegado a mi boca.

— No es de noche ahora. —por lesear.

— Pero eso no significa que mis ganas no sean las mismas.

¡Maricón rico, por la cresta! Míralo ahí, con esa pinta que se gasta, mirándome fijamente, como él sabe mirar no más. A la chucha la Oriana, a la chucha el jetlag, a la chucha el perro, ¿qué importa, hueón? Si me debe mi regalo. Yo me echo a reír no más, ay, Paulo, no cambia usted. No cambiai tú, se lo digo así, en voz alta, pa que sepa, rodeándole la cintura con las manos como le gusta. ¿Se te pasó la penita? Le susurro en los labios. El Paulo me da un beso no más, un beso mojado, que suena.

— ¿Te acordás del camino a la pieza? —yo no me aguanto su coqueteo. Me da lo mismo la pieza, se lo clavaría aquí mismo. — Si no yo te puedo guiar.

Hasta al infierno lo seguiría a usted po, guachito.

El Paulo no espera ni una respuesta, me toma la mano y me guía hasta su pieza y conchesumadre, se me viene todo encima. El pasillo angosto ese, que yo sé que es el camino que me lleva a su pieza, las paredes oscuras y altas, el ventanal gigante que nos deja, la pieza de juegos, el culo del Paulo que con esos bluejeans puta que se le ve rico… Me acuerdo de esta pieza. Obvio que me acuerdo de esta pieza, si hay aquí tantos recuerdos bonitos y tantos recuerdos que no son tan felices, pero son no más, existen, así como existimos los dos acá, con esta tremenda ventana que yo puta que recuerdo bien de la pieza del Paulo. Podría estarnos mirando cualquiera, se me imagina a mí, cuando el Paulo me abraza de la cintura y me aprieta su boca en el cuello. Estamos parados en medio de su pieza y de verdad, hueón, que no hay momento mejor que este.

¿Viste que valió la pena, Paulo? ¿Viste que al fin y al cabo dejar a la Oriana no era tan complicado? ¿Viste que esta hueá se siente mejor que esa vida de mierda que hay que fingir? No podríai ser capaz de negarlo.

— ¿No echabai de menos esto? ¿Viste que se siente mejor que esos besos flaites que le dabai a la Oriana? —es que tiene que saberlo.

El Paulito se ríe, separándose un poquito y esa boca tan linda, como que te hipnotiza. ¿Estaremos estirando mucho el asunto? ¿Poniéndole mucho bla bla entre medio? Puta Paulo, hueón, no quiero soltarte tan rápido.

— Vos siempre te sentís mejor. Mejor que todo.

Mejor que todo. Le comí la boca, le di un beso hasta que sentí que no podía chuparle más el aire. 

— Tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo, hueón, tantas ganas… —las manos se me van solas a su cintura, esa cintura que tiene él no más. La cama está a un paso, hueón, por favor, vamos a culiar ya.

Él no me contesta, es el gatito que es siempre no más y que yo ya estaba echando de menos y puta, qué rico que sea como los viejos tiempos y que él tome la iniciativa, que su única respuesta sea un beso y que mientras dejamos nosotros el centro de la pieza y vamos caminando a su cama, así como sale en las películas, dejamos también atrás todos los pensamientos turbios que pudieron haber empañado esto. A la chucha la Oriana, la mina ya se fue y su mala vibra no va a quedar acá. No va a ser un fantasma mientras estemos tirando, ¿te imaginai? ¿Pensar en la mina mientras estamos dándole bueno? Ni cagando. Igual, ¿quién pudiera pensar en otra persona teniendo la cara del Paulo en frente, teniendo ese cuerpo al lado? Nadie po, hueón. Nadie. Y el que lo haga no merece tirarse semejante ser humano.

Es que es muy rico este hueón, yo de verdad siento que no hay ninguna otra manera de describirlo. Es precioso. Y lo digo yo, que antes de toparme con este hueón en el partido nunca miré a un hombre como lo miré a él. Nunca me pareció atractivo un hombre, nunca los miré así, pero puta, el Paulo… es que el Paulo está más allá de eso, el Paulo es como… es como una mezcla rara, pero una mezcla que hace que me vibre la guata.

Yo me acuerdo de todo él, de todo su cuerpo porque tantas veces que hemos culiado han hecho de que de verdad yo me memorice sus lunares, sus tatuajes, sus marcas, sus líneas… Y me gusta todo. Partiendo por esa carita de cabro chico, esos rasgos suaves y esa boquita roja que yo nunca había visto en otro hueón; pensé que carita de muñeca tenían las minas no más. Y ese cuerpo suyo, esos pezones oscuros, esa piel suave, sus piernas largas, sin pelo, sus caderas, el culo perfecto, esa grasa que tiene en los muslos que los hombres no deberían tener, pero que él tiene y que me encanta…

Estoy enamorado de este hueón. Estoy más enamorado que la cresta, me da lo mismo, ya fue, ya me enamoré, ya caí. Da lo mismo, estamos bien lejos como pa andar cuestionándonos hueás. Igual, no es cuestionamiento en realidad, es como una aceptación media rara, no sé, como una introspección penca que me viene tocando al Paulo, dándole besos. Ni me fijo cómo me llevó a la cama, cómo me tiró y se puso encima. Ni me doy cuenta de cómo llegó a ser él el que terminó con los besitos chupeteados en mi pecho, en mi guata… Le encanta darme besos en los tatuajes a este hueón, pero yo no me quejo. De hecho, sabí, cómo tantas veces he hecho, me voy a acostar para disfrutar de la vista. Cosa de sacarse no más la camisa, de una; botada al piso y se acabó, a acomodarse bien no más, pa ver bajar a esta hermosura para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Tanto tiempo sin probar esa boquita, por Dios… Ah, chucha, espérate, me molesta algo. No sé qué hay debajo de la almohada, ¿qué es esta hueá?

— ¿Qué pasó? —El Paulo se me sube y me pone la cara cerca de la mía, así que me cuesta un poco doblar la mano y meterla debajo de la almohada pa saber qué es la hueá que me arruinó el mamón que estaba esperando con los ojitos cerrados.

— ¿Qué es esta hueá? —Es como un tubito, no sé, ¿qué onda? ¡Oye, es un rouge! ¡Un labial! MAC dice, escrito ahí en la tapa. ¿Qué onda? Se lo estiro al Paulo, después de ver cómo aprovecha de sentarse encima de mi guata este hueón.

— Ah, se le debe haber quedado a Oriana —contesta él, tomándolo con la mano. Es un tubo rojo, pero como rojo oscuro.

— De más que lo dejó a propósito, pa que te acordí de ella.

El Paulo negó con la cabeza, riéndose despacito. Me hizo cariño en la guata con sus palmas, pero como seguía con el labial en la mano el roce era medio incómodo. Pásame eso, le dije yo, quitándoselo de las manos de verdad super dispuesto a tirarlo al piso o a dejarlo en el velador. Qué hueá, no quiero el fantasma de la Orianita vagabundeando por la cama mientras el Paulo me monta como sabe hacerlo él no más. Pero, oye, igual no es feo el color… O sea, le sacai la tapa y lo abrí un poquito y sí, hueón, lindo color. Como un poco más oscurito de lo que se veía por la tapa. Ya, tiralo por ahí, me insiste el Paulo, pero, no sé, como que es bonito, como que es suavecito, yo me acuerdo de que la Pame tenía caleta de estas hueás, salía a cualquier parte y llegaba con uno o dos labiales más. Tiene rico olor también…

— Ángelo —me insiste el Paulo, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, refregándome el culo encima. Yo lo quedo mirando.

Se me ocurrió una hueá. Una hueá muy loca. Demasiado loca. Por ahí es media ridícula, no debería decirle nada al Paulo y debería tirar el labial lejos porque lo tocó la Oriana ya, pero… oye. Puta, sabí qué, no, mejor quedarse callado. Sigamos no más, a la chucha el labial, siga lo que estaba haciendo no más Paulito, que yo me meto al corriente altiro. Ay, pero mira esa carita… esa boquita rica y esa sonrisa preciosa. Mira la belleza de este hueón, ¿cómo se vería con los labios pintados? Más rico que la cresta. Conchesumadre, el pensamiento me calienta más que la chucha.

Puta, ¿me atrevo? ¿Se lo digo? Me va a mandar a la mierda este hueón, estoy seguro. Pero ¿imaginármelo chuparme la pichula con los labios pintados? Como que me duele de puro soñarlo.

— Oye, ¿si te pido una hueá no me vai a mandar a la cresta?

Ay, Paulito, no me mirí así… Sabe este hueón. Cachó al toque. Y esa carita que me pone…

— ¿Qué? —nos quedamos los dos sin movernos, quietos.

Yo le doy una sonrisita, pa que no se lo tome a mal. Si es sin mala intención, pura fantasía po mi amor.

— ¿Cómo te veríai con los labios pintados?

Silencio, hasta el tic tac del reloj se escucha. El Paulito encima de mí pasa por una expresión de no cachar una, después de cachar todo y después de no creérsela. Puta la hueá, yo me río porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. ¡Ya po, Paulo! ¡Si es pa probar! Una vez no más, una vez no le hace daño a nadie. Ya po, amor, si de más que te veí bonito, eso no se lo digo así en voz alta, pero la miradita que le pego se lo hace saber, es obvio. Ya po, Paulito, no me digai que no.

— ¿Qué decís, Ángelo? ¡No me voy a pintar los labios! —no le creo ese tonito tan decidido. O bueno, no encaja con su cara que tiene más pinta de esforzarse por parecer indignado porque, no, conmigo no le salen las mentiras. Yo sonrío no más, sonrío y sonrío, ¿cuántos segundos le doy al Paulo pa que se ría también y pa que considere lo que le estoy pidiendo? Los suficientes pa que se empiece a mover encima mío, hacia un lado y hacia otro. El Paulo tiene un espejo grande al costado de la pieza, no tiene ni que ir al baño. ¿Qué significa ese swing de él, tan suyo? Puta la hueá, pienso en eso y se me endurece el pico.

— Ya po, Paulo —el hueón no dice nada, me está mirando no más— Una vez. Pa cachar no más.

Nos quedamos calladitos unos momentos, él, por lo menos, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Tiene una boquita tan linda, unos labios tan suavecitos… Qué maldad tenerlos así, tan desnudos. Qué maldad, hueón, no dejarlos lucir.

El Paulo los separa despacito.

No me contesta, se baja de una. Así, como si nada, me suelta las piernas y se pone de pie, yo lo miro caminar al espejo; conchesumadre, mira cómo se le mueve ese culito… Con ese jeans tan apretado que usa este hueón no deja nada a la imaginación, te lo tira todo encima pa que veai de lo que te estai perdiendo o lo que podríai tener, si se piensa de otra forma. Yo, hueón, me quedo quieto esperando no más. Sabí, el Paulo debería tirar a la chucha su pantalón, como, hueón, ¿por qué lo tiene puesto encima todavía? Qué pecado, qué hueá más injusta.

Aaah, pero ahí nos vamos reivindicando. Aquí hay justicia. Guachito, ¿de verdad? ¿Me va a cumplir el capricho? Oye, me atiende como un Rey. Yo miro no más, yo siempre miro, ay, me haría hasta una pajita con esto… El Paulito se queda viendo al espejo, se ve él mismo no más. Yo me incorporo un poquito, me siento encima de la cama. Espero, siempre espero.

— Pasá —una palabra. Una palabra no más. Yo no lo hago esperar, le entrego el labial altiro. La mano del Paulo está helada, se la siento cuando me acaricia los dedos apenas. Ay, hueón, dijo que sí. Como que me late el pecho demasiado fuerte.

El Paulo se acerca harto al espejo, como si le costara ver desde lejos y necesitara estar bien seguro de que le quedara bien lo que iba a hacer. Yo lo contemplo no más, maravillado. Lo veo abrir la tapa, subir el rouge, separar la boquita y dudar. Duda. Duda un par de segundos el Paulo. Solo un par de segundos, que a mí me parecen harto más largos yo cacho por la emoción del momento.

Hasta que lo hace.

Conchesumadre, lo está haciendo de verdad.

¿Cuántas veces no habrá visto a la Oriana hacer lo mismo? Pero él está a otro nivel, es una hueá completamente distinta. Se pasa el labial por la boca como si le diera vergüenza, como si sus labios estuvieran muy secos, no sé, pero no le tiembla la mano, se pinta todos los labios mi gatito y cierra el labial; le pone la tapa y lo tira al piso. Hace un ruido que me cala los huesos, no sé. El Paulo se pasa el dedo como limpiándose alguna mancha que le haya quedado, después se da vuelta y me mira de frente.

A mí como que se me para el corazón.

Mira a este hueón. Mírenlo. Pero de verdad, la gente tiene que hacerlo, tiene que admirarlo, tienen que darse cuenta de esta escena que tengo yo ahora, en frente. Es que mírenlo, miren a este dios que me puso la vida en el camino. Mira a semejante hombre, a semejante belleza, a semejante magnetismo que no tenía ni una de las personas que yo conocí antes en mi vida. Mira esa carita preciosa, esos ojitos tímidos que saben demasiado bien que me estoy muriendo de ganas de darle como caja en la cama. Mira esos labios… Mira esos labios oscuritos, pintados.

Yo me paro. Me pongo de pie porque tengo que parame, tengo que acercarme, hueón, me tengo que asegurar de que este hueón está aquí y que es real. Que esa carita y ese cuerpo son reales. Y que esos labios son reales también.

Tengo ganas de darle un beso, pa puro probar el sabor que tienen con el labial encima, porque deben tener otro sabor, eso es fijo. ¿Van a saber mejor? Puta, estoy seguro de que no, porque la boca del Paulo es un manjar tenga lo que tenga encima. Pero de que el labial hace que se vea más rico que la cresta, más sexy y más excitante, puta… Paulo, hueón, tócame el pico. Está como piedra debajo del pantalón.

Y es por ti no más esa hueá.

— Un payaso parezco, ¿no? —Esa vocecita… Puta la hueá, yo no soy de piedra. Le tomo la cabeza, le agarro de la nuca con mi mano. Chocamos los labios y después de meses, ¡meses que se sintieron tan largos! Empieza al fin la hueá.

El Paulo tiene ese sabor rico, el sabor que es de él no más y que está mezclado ya con el del labial y la emoción cuando le doy un beso es tan suave, hueón, tan íntima, como si nos deshiciéramos en ese beso y todas las sensaciones de antes, mis pensamientos, los sentimientos que tenía, la rabia de imaginarme a este hueón fingiendo esto con la Oriana se desvanecen, se van, no los siento porque somos los dos no más, es el pecho del Paulo desnudo pegado al mío, son nuestras caderas rozándose, son sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…

Súbete, le digo yo, ven, me siento como que no hay tiempo pa esperar. El Paulito es obediente igual, sabe lo que quiero, se impulsa pa que le tome los muslos y me rodea la cintura con las piernas, me frota la cadera encima pa que le sienta la pichula, tan dura como la mía; mi amor, pero no estamos pa tantos rodeos, menos cuando se te ve tan bonito ese labial, menos cuando podríai estarme chupando el pico con esa misma boquita.

Caemos los dos a la cama, en verdad me tiro yo y él sigue no más, se queda sentado encima, como empezamos, igual, igual. Me da besos por el cuello, me lo mancha en realidad, me deja la pintura por todos lados y, puta la hueá, hasta me tatuaría las marcas de sus labios, así como tiene el Junior. Se acuesta encima, me devora la boca y es una gata este hueón, es una gata, mira ese cuerpito como se menea encima, gime como putita nada más cuando le agarro el culo, cuando se lo aprieto pa hacerle cariño. Quiero puro sacarle el pantalón, meterle los dedos pa tener esa sensación alrededor, caliente, apretada, rica, que lo hace al Paulo chillar de lo mucho que le gusta, que le hace cerrar los ojos y acalambrarse entero.

Pero es este cabrito el que me da en el gusto primero. Cosito, como todas las veces. Como sabe él no más. Siempre es lo mismo, es como un ritual esta hueá. Besitos en el pecho, me chupa las tetillas incluso, me muerde despacito, me hace abrirle las piernas pa que se apure. Ya po, Paulo, no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos, si los dos sabemos que queremos esta hueá. Él me mira, siempre me mira, bajando lento, bajando con puros besitos, bajando hasta el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón, abriéndolo despacito con esa boquita pintada y esos ojitos encima de mí.

Me baja el pantalón y yo levanto la cadera. El Paulo se ríe, me tironea las piernas pa echar el bluejeans al piso. Puta que se ve rico con los labios pintados, pensar que me va a chupar la pichula con esos mismos labios rojos te juro que me da una hueá en la guata… ¿Me va a dejar manchado? Ay, hueón, pero cacha cómo se pone este culiao. Me hace cariño en el pene con las manos, apoya su carita en mi boxer, feliz de volver a ver el pico, a sentirlo. Pa sacarle foto al hueón. Puta que te gusta la hueá, Paulo y eso a mí me encanta. Le sacaría una foto. Le sacaría una foto al toque, tengo que sacársela. Estiro la mano un poco, mi celular debe haberse quedado en el pantalón, puta, no lo alcanzo. No, no po, Paulo, no te vayai: el Paulo me baja los boxers y bueno, no tendré mi fotito pa pajearme en las noches, pero tengo la mano de este hueón, tengo su mejilla caliente encima del pico, frotándose de a poco, lento… Tengo unas ganas de meterle el pico, por la cresta, no sé si me voy a aguantar.

Pero esa lengua… oye, esa lengua debería ser patrimonio mundial. Y esa garganta y ese talento. Es una joya el Paulo, es realmente una joya. Si hubiera alguna hueá que yo quisiera pasarme la vida haciendo o algún recuerdo que quisiera vivir pa siempre es este: el del Paulo mamándola así, tragándosela toda. Y yo sé que siempre lo digo, yo sé que siempre lo hacemos, que el Paulo siempre está dispuesto y que siempre cada mamón, hueón, es pal recuerdo, pero ahora, con esos labios, con esa boquita roja, se lo come entero y cuando me mira pa arriba, haciéndome cariño en los cocos, yo alcanzo a ver cómo sus labios se estiran pa chuparlo bien y cómo el labial está todo ahí, pegado al pico.

Se los tiene que pintar de nuevo. Se los tiene que pintar de nuevo.

— Píntatelos de nuevo, se te está saliendo —manchadita su boca con presemen y con transpiración, el color rojo se está saliendo. El Paulito se ríe, pero me hace caso; se pone a buscar a dónde chucha lo tiró y cuándo lo encuentra, hueón, lo hace como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Una pasada rápida y ni sucio se dejó, se pintó parejito.

Yo le sonrío, más feliz que la cresta.

Puta que te amo, Paulo.

— Cómo se nota que ni te cansó el viaje —dice él, en broma imagino. No sé, pero me encanta su sarcasmo. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si él no se tirara sus comentarios así, cuando estamos en plena? Pero tiene razón en todo caso. Tengo las bolas llenas de tanto que he esperado pa volver a hacer el amor con él. Igual me pongo romántico, ah.

— Igual estoy medio agotado.

El Paulito se agacha… lo hace a propósito el culiao, pa puro calentarme más. Se saca el pantalón y el boxer caminando, lleva en la mano el tubito que yo aprendí a conocer tan bien.

— Mmmm —esa vocecita…— ¿Sin fuerzas para ponerla?

Paulo culiao. Nos reímos los dos.

— Soy el cumpleañero po, Paulito. Usted se tiene que poner con el regalo.

— Y bueno, la cola te estoy entregando, ¿qué otra cosa querés?

¡Paulo de mierda! ¿Cómo puede decir esas hueás, así, tan suelto de cuerpo? Me lo comería a besos, que puta que es rico cuando habla sucio. El hueón en todo caso atina antes. Se sienta otra vez encima mío (me encanta tenerlo encima de mí, hueón), con el lubricante en la mano. Yo se lo quito, porque no me puede robar el privilegio de tocarlo adentro con mis dedos. Es que la sensación es muy rica, es muy nueva todavía, pero puta que me calienta. A un ladito tiro el lubricante, me dedico mejor a masajearle el potito con mis manos. El Paulo se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás, rozándose conmigo; yo le acaricio las caderas también, lo contoneo despacito y me contoneo con él. Estamos así no más, moviéndonos juntos mientras nos miramos. Qué hueá más pura, como que no debe haber otra situación más real que esta. El Paulo me mira con ojos de amor, me mira con dulzura y él se ve tan tierno, tan inocente, tan pendejo incluso cuando está provocándome el pico pa que se lo meta por fin.

El Paulo es especial, es único. No existe otra persona como él, nunca en la vida me voy a cruzar de nuevo con alguien como él. Puta, qué suerte tuve de que este hueón se enamorara de mí.

Nunca pensé ser un hombre muy suertudo, en realidad.

— Eché de menos hacer esta hueá contigo —le confieso, medio pavo igual. Pero el Paulo siempre tiene una sonrisa pa mí, siempre. — Eché de menos todo.

— Admito que yo me quedé con las ganas el día de tu cumpleaños. —me revela él. Está tan doblado, como sacando culo, con la espalda curvadita. Con la cara colorada, con los ojos brillantes, con los labios rojos. Una pintura, el hueón. Un modelo. Un dios.

— O sea que no fue suficiente pa ti probar tus dotes paternales no más —un leseo, piola. El gatito se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

— Eso me encantó —lindo. — Pero vos y hacer esto con vos… también me encanta.

Nos dimos un beso. Él me lo dio, puro sabor al labial. Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando un ratito, pero muy corto. Siempre tenemos estos momentos cuando tiramos, siempre hay una instancia en la que necesitamos estar callados, sin hacer nada y mirarnos no más, sentirnos así, conocernos, querernos. Supongo que eso significa estar enamorado.

En silencio, abro la botellita del lubricante; me echo un poco en los dedos (nunca sé cuánto es suficiente, hueón, pero bueno, se va aprendiendo), me refriego entre ellos apenas. El Paulo empieza a frotarse encima mío de nuevo, como si quisiera preparar el hoyo, pero pa qué, si aquí voy yo. Mi mano le toca el muslo, despacito, la paso por detrás; él se incorpora un poco nada más, suspira de puro gusto. No puedo verlo, pero de puro sentirle el hoyo, que pareciera que se eriza cuando me acerco apenas, me siento tembloroso. El Paulo tiene los ojos cerrados, tratando de separar más las piernas. Hueón, quién iba a pensar que un hoyito así es la puerta al paraíso.

No quiero comparar, no estoy pa eso ya. Hemos pasado por hartos polvos como para que yo esté haciendo diferencias entre el sapo de una mina y el poto del Paulo. Es, no más. Y me gusta, esa es la hueá que cuenta. Le toco alrededor lento, con cuidado, acariciando esa parte de su piel que es como tirante, que lo deja queriendo más. Muy de a poquito le meto un dedo, una parte no más, porque puta que está apretado mi pololo. Me encanta esa hueá, significa que me esperó con el culo intacto hasta que nos volviéramos a ver. No me puede hacer más feliz eso.

Un dedo adentro, un dedo completo y el Paulo suspira, porque adora esta hueá. Yo lo meto y lo saco, pero muy de a poco, tratando de hacer espacio para meterle el otro. El segundo dedo adentro de mi guachito es a puro estirarle el ano, pa que no le duela tanto; tendremos ganas de tirar pero tampoco quiero sacarle sangre al hueón. Tiene que estar relajadito, tiene que tener esa carita que tiene ahora, esos labios abiertos ricos, esos ojos cerrados, siempre. Con el tercer dedo metido adentro el hueón ya me está montando la mano, moviéndose como puede pa que mis dedos se conviertan en un pico que pueda ocuparle por fin el espacio ese que le debe picar porque le penetren. Paulo, hueón, erí exquisito.

— Ahí, ahí, así —suelta puros monosílabos no más este hueón. Yo, la verdad, es que mucha experiencia estimulando la próstata no tengo, pero bueno, le ponemos empeño. — Ay, Ángelo, ahí, tocá ahí.

Ese acento por la chucha… tengo el pico hinchado ya.

— ¿Aquí? —no sé bien, yo estoy metiéndole los dedos no más. Empujando pa un lado o pal otro, pa dónde sea que me diga; qué caliente se siente adentro, hueón, qué fácil le entran. Está rogándolo el Paulo, está muerto de ganas de que se lo tiren luego.

Hasta que lo escucho gemir. Un gritito suavecito no más, como el gatito que es.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunto yo, ronco a cagar— ¿Te gusta cómo te meto los dedos?

— Ay, Dios, sí —a falta de pene, buenos son los dedos. Pero, conchesumadre, yo no voy a aguantar mucho más afuera de este hueón, menos escuchándolo gemir así— Me encanta. Dale ahí, ahí, seguí así, papi.

Me dijo Papi.

Papi.

Hueón, estamos en un nuevo nivel en esta relación. No pensé que el Paulito tuviera daddy issues, pero míralo, tratándome de papi mientras me lo estoy cogiendo con los dedos. Él no se ha dado cuenta, no cachó que se le salió eso, lo soltó no más. Sigue tratando de que mis dedos se le claven más adentro, que le toquen ahí donde tiene que cerrar los ojos, pidiendo con los labios pintados y esa voz que tiene él no más.

Está de más decir que el que me siga tratando así me pone más duro que la cresta, si es que esa hueá es biológicamente posible.

— Nooo, dale más duro, ahí… —se queja cuando le saco los dedos.

— Estai listo ya. Abierto pa mí. ¿Móntame el pico como regalo de cumpleaños?

Cómo me gusta cuando se sube encima mío y toma él el control… Con esa carita de ángel que tiene nadie pensaría que disfruta tanto de la hueá, que es capaz de imponerse y tomar las riendas así. Esas son como las palabritas mágicas pal Paulo, el hueón suspira como diciendo ¡por fin! Abre los ojos él, yo dejo caer mi mano por el lado. No estoy ni ahí con seguir esperando, harto he esperado ya por esta hueá. Culiarlo con los dedos no se va a sentir nunca tan bien como se siente esto, nunca me va a producir las sensaciones que me produce el hecho de que el Paulo me agarre el pene, a fierro pelao que está, con sus manos transpiradas, masturbándome rico. Qué increíble es haber conocido a una persona que te llena en todo sentido, con la que encajai en todo, con la que lo pasai tan bien, hueón…

— Pasame el lubricante —dice y yo le obedezco altiro. ¿Dónde esta el tubito? Aquí, aquí, al ladito. Tome mi rey, hágame una pajita pa que podamos culiar tranquilos. Uff, esa manito, hueón, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, ¿dame un beso, Paulo? Pa sentirte los labios. Como si me leyera la mente el hueón se agacha y me pone todo el peso de su cuerpo en el pecho. Nos rozamos las tetillas, me roza la pichula mojada en la guata. Ay, hueón, yo no me aguanto. Venga pa acá mi gatito, abráceme bien. Me da un beso, uno chupeteado, me gime encima adonde yo le aprieto el culo. Le meto los dedos de nuevo, está abierto y vibrante el hueón.

El Paulo me suelta la boca, apuradito.

— Ya, ya está —me encanta verlo tan desesperado por pico, puta que es caliente este hueón. Yo asiento no más, me tiene como loco. Me apoyo en las almohadas y con él encima me estiro. Lo veo en todo su esplendor al hueón, con sus tetillas duras, con su guata apretada, moverse como sabe él, rozándome el pico con el suyo, desesperándome más… Ya po, Paulo, susurro despacio, agarrándole las caderas, ayudándolo con su meneo.

Mi gatito me agarra la tula por fin y se levanta, apenas un poquito, y mi punta le roza el hoyo. Conchesumadre, aquí vamos…

Yo lo siento todo, hueón, todo. Siempre es lo mismo, pero siempre se siente exquisito; da lo mismo las veces que el Paulo y yo hagamos el amor, su culito siempre te entrega todo. Y siempre es la mejor sensación, la mejor. Caliente, más caliente que la cresta. Seco, el lubricante deja que le entre pero nunca tanto tampoco, siempre cuesta un poquito, siempre se siente rasposo pero eso es lo rico, esa es la sensación que te quema el pene y que, hueón, yo nunca sentí antes. Me da lata darme cuenta de esta hueá y darme cuenta cada vez que me culeo al Paulo: siempre me tiré vaginas, o a minas, pero hueón, hasta que me tiré el culo de un hombre (el culo del Paulo) fue que sentí placer de verdad.

Estoy cagado hueón, un maraco con todas sus letras.

Pero es que, ¿quién podría aguantarse, teniendo a esta belleza encima? El Paulo es un dios, sabe hacerlo todo, ¡qué hueá más rica, por la chucha! No para hasta que lo tiene entero metido adentro, hasta que mis bolas le golpean los muslos. Ahí para un poquito, pa mirarme a la cara no más. Nos encanta hacer eso, ah, vernos. Darnos cuenta de lo unidos que estamos, de lo que significa esto, que el Paulo me permita meterme adentro suyo y tocarlo, conocerlo así, sentirlo así… No sé, tuve pololas antes y con ninguna pasó esto, a ninguna la sentí tan mía.

Con el Paulo empezó, no había nada antes de él.

— Te amo tanto, Ángelo —no vi venir eso, pero debí haber tenido alguna sospecha por sus ojitos aguados, sus labios pintados, sus manos puestas encima de mi corazón.

Yo me inclino un poquito, le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar. No sé por qué siempre nos ponemos así en algún momento, tan sensibles.

— Si sé, mi amor —el Paulo sonríe como si quisiera llorar cuando le digo así. — Yo también te amo.

Pero a veces siento que no, que no dimensiono su amor, que no conozco la inmensidad, que ni siquiera la empiezo a dimensionar. Que a veces creo que mi amor con el Paulo es único, que tenía que ser así, pero entonces pasa esto, siento estas cosas y me digo, hueón, es aún más. Es más todavía, es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Y me da miedo.

Todos los miedos se van igual cuando el Paulo empieza a moverse, cuando comienza a cabalgar encima mío, cuando su voz por fin aparece y gime mi joyita, gime porque le encanta esta hueá, porque no puede vivir sin mi pene adentro suyo. Se mueve tan bien, como si supiera la forma justa pa hacerme gozar así… El Paulo está hecho pa está hueá, está hecho pa que le metan el pico y pa disfrutar de eso, yo estoy seguro, no puede ser de otra forma. Sensación culiá rica, la de tenerlo arriba metiéndose la pichula sin piedad.

Él se hace querer no más, me hace cariñito en los pectorales, me las desliza por la guata y cuando ya se cansa de esa hueá las apoya en mis muslos, atrás y ahí salta el culiao, ahí se penetra él mismo, apenas alcanzo a ver donde termina él y donde empiezo yo. Lo único que se escucha en la pieza son sus gemidos, cómo grita el Paulo, ¿nos irán a llamar la atención los vecinos? ¿El conserje? ¿Pasa aquí esa hueá? No sé, me da lo mismo ahora. Me escupo la mano, apoyándome con los codos y lo pajeo al Paulo. Su sonrisita se nota hasta con la cabeza pa atrás.

Quiero grabarlo. Yo sé que siempre digo esa hueá, que ese pensamiento siempre se me pasa por la cabeza, pero hueón, quiero grabarlo. ¿Te imaginai tener un videíto así, pa pasar las noches solitarias, cuando estemos separados por todo el mar? ¿Y si lo hago? El Paulo no se daría ni cuenta, está perdido en sus gemidos.

Puta la hueá, no, ya volvió a mirarme. Pero bueno, tampoco me quejo yo. Mira esa carita roja tan bonita, ese pelo que se quiere sacar de la cara pero que no puede, porque si no tendría que parar y, hueón, ya se le salió mi pene de adentro unas veces, no va a querer que le pase de nuevo. ¿Cierto, amor? Si viviríamos así los dos, unidos. Más cuando tu boquita se ve tan bonita…

Yo no me aguanto, cosita rica. Le suelto la tula y le meto dos dedos a la boca, pa que sienta el propio sabor de su semen y, hueón, qué orificio no tiene perfecto este culiao. Su boca calentita, húmeda, sus labios suaves por el labial… El Paulo baja la intensidad, se mueve lentito no más y me chupa los dedos, me pasa la lengua por ellos, mirándome el hueón, siempre mirándome. Conchesumadre, me duele el pico adentro. Es la hueá más erótica que vi en mi vida.

Qué triste, hueón, ¿cachai esa hueá? No fue hasta que conocí al Paulo que me di cuenta de lo que me hacía sentir y lo que no.

Ningún orgasmo se sintió nunca cómo irse cortado entero adentro del Paulo, de su cuerpo, de su calor, del espacio apretado de sus entrañas.

Y yo no me quiero salir de aquí, yo no quiero dejar de sentir nunca los besos del Paulo en mi pecho, en mi mandíbula, en mi cuello; no quiero dejar de sentir nunca el semen que se le cae del culo, que frota con tanta suavidad en mi rodilla cuando se le sale mi pene de adentro y se acomoda encima. Eso significa que yo lo marqué, que yo soy el único que lo puede amar como él necesita… y esa hueá me hincha el corazón. Hacerlo mío me desborda.

— Me gusta tanto hacer esto con vos, amor, no sabés lo que te extrañé —entre medio de esa frase, que rompe el hielo, el Paulo no me deja de dar besitos por todo el pecho. Su voz suena jadeante, ronca. Cuando me mira a la cara yo le doy un beso en su nariz transpirada y eso lo hace reírse, no sé por qué.

— Yo igual te eché de menos, Paulo. Fue harto tiempo separados. —igual me cuesta volver a hablar, pero el Paulito asintió. De ahí me dio un beso en la tetilla izquierda que llegó a sonar. Me dio cosquillas.

— ¿Te vas a quedar todas las vacaciones?

Sus ojos se ven bien grandes, tan verdes.

— Hasta que vuelva a entrenar —pero eso lo puso contento, me mostró los dientes— Lo siento por ti porque no vai a poder presumir tus vacaciones en Instagram.

¿Besito en la tetilla? Me lo cambió por un pellizco. Paulo culiao, me dolió.

— ¿Te imaginás alguien nos sacara una foto y la subiera a internet?

— Igual sospechoso que justo después de que terminaste con la Oriana te vayai a pasar las vacaciones con otro hombre.

— Con otro futbolista —me aclara, mirando hacia arriba, comodísimo en mi pecho el hueón. — Los futbolistas son amigos entre ellos.

Me puse a reír. Este hueón encuentra cualquier excusa.

— ¿Y cómo nos conocimos, ah? ¿Tú y yo?

— Jugando la Copa, Ángelo, obvio.

— Tuvimos un partido, hueón, ¿quién se va a creer esa hueá?

— Bueno, por si acaso —yo le acaricio el pelo, porque igual me encanta cuando se pone a divagar así— Rompemos la rivalidad argentino-chilena, eh.

— Igual a la gente le gustaba más la pareja que hacíai con la Oriana…

El Paulo me mira a los ojos. No sé si este es el momento en todo caso pa hablar de ese tema.

— ¿Te molesto que me tardara tanto para terminar con ella? —y él igual insiste…

Caleta.

— Un poco. —aunque el Paulo no parece querer dejar de lado la conversación, a pesar de que acabamos de culiar, a pesar de que siento que se me viene encima el cansancio acumulado del jetlag. Y puta, pensé en esta hueá desde antes de subirme al avión.

— Disculpá —yo miro hacia otro lado, no sé por qué me cuesta ver al Paulo a los ojos cuando me pide perdón, si sé que él es el que estuvo equivocado ahora. — A veces me da miedo… —¿qué te da miedo, Paulo? — Me da miedo dejar de aparentar y que todo el mundo se dé cuenta.

¿Qué todo el mundo se de cuenta de que los futbolistas gays existen?

Qué loco, ah, cómo las personas simplemente ignoran el tema, cómo prefieren creer que esta hueá acá entre los que juegan a la pelota no existe.

Obvio que te entiendo, hueón, yo también tengo el mismo miedo, siempre.

— Pero también siempre que cierro los ojos me entra mucho miedo de no volver a verte —Yo lo miro hacia abajo, el Paulo ya no me está viendo a la cara. Me abraza del pecho, apoya su mejilla justo en mi corazón— Y yo no te quiero perder, Ángelo.

Siento el olor de su pelo justo debajo de mi nariz, me hace cosquillas ahí en mi mentón. Apenas me animo a ponerle el brazo encima, a abrazarlo suavecito porque no quiero que nos larguemos a llorar. Puta, para los dos es difícil y yo entiendo esa hueá, siempre la voy a entender, pero yo sacrifiqué mi vida entera por esto, yo sacrifiqué todo lo que creía que era estable y seguro en mi vida por él… Si en algún momento llegamos a reprocharnos quién dio más por esta relación, quién puso más comprensión, quién puso más amor… Lo único que espero es que ese momento no llegue nunca.

— Perdóname si te lastimé. —sus palabras siguen— No quería hacerlo.

Sí sé.

— Ya todo está bien, Oriana ya no está.

Ojalá su recuerdo no nos persiga.

— Somos los dos ahora no más.

¿Y nuestros miedos?

— Yo te amo.

Yo sé que me amai, yo también te amo a ti.

— Todo está bien ahora, ¿verdad?

El Paulo me mira, quiere que le conteste.

Me bajó el sueño, me bajó el cansancio, me bajó el tedio… tengo unas ganas de dormir. ¿Qué hora será? No alcanzo a ver el reloj ni mi celular, veo al puro Paulo no más, con su mirada insistente, su aura necesitada. Hace algunos minutos estábamos bajando de la nube del orgasmo y, hueón, después de eso nos estrellamos duro a la realidad.

Pero esta es la realidad, ¿o no? Nosotros en su departamento, descansando después de hacer el amor, juntos, abrazados, pegados… Esto de alguna forma se volvió la realidad. Mi realidad, la suya.

— Ángelo —insiste el Paulo.

Me saca una sonrisa, chiquitita.

— Todo está bien —parece que sí. Por lo menos al Paulo esa frase lo tranquiliza, lo hace sonreírme con ternura. Yo le acaricio el pelo, lo miro cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto, despacito. El Paulo levanta la cabeza, se incorpora hasta donde yo no podía: las seis, me responde. Ya va a anochecer. Las horas de vuelo me pasan la cuenta, el Paulo lo nota.

— ¿Tenés sueño? —me dice, tan dulcemente. Siento sus dedos por mi cara, eso me hace abrir los ojos. Le digo que sí, pero asintiendo no más. — Durmamos un ratito.

Dormiría de corrido, parece.

El Paulo se acomoda al lado mío, se baja de encima con una suavidad que puede tener él no más. Yo lo siento acurrucarse como si tuviera frío, como el gatito que es, buscando calor entre medio de mis brazos. Acepto su petición y nos abrazamos profundamente, lo más apretado que podemos. Lo escucho suspirar, contento, me imagino, porque todo está bien ahora. Igual esa es una afirmación bien ambiciosa, ¿o no? Suponer que en algún momento todo lo que nos pasa a nosotros va a estar realmente bien. Nunca he creído que los amores como el nuestro salgan victoriosos, no soy tan hueón pa creerme cuentos y yo sé que el Paulo, al fin y al cabo, tampoco lo es. Pero esto nos hace más feliz, ¿cierto? Nos hace poder dormir tranquilos, nos hace soñar que existe un instante, un tiempo, un lugar en este mundo en el que podemos ser nosotros mismos y en el que nadie nos va a apuntar con el dedo por ser quienes somos nada más: dos futbolistas que están enamorados.

No puedo dormir, por más cansado que esté, el cerebro no se me apaga. Pienso mucho, supongo, el cambio de horario… Quizá qué horas serán ya, pero siento todo. El Paulo se levanta al baño, desnudo no más, yo lo veo por entre las sábanas tratando de que no se dé cuenta. Hueón, mis maletas se quedaron en el living… Escucho unos pasos por alrededor, después el silencio. El Paulo aparece en un ratito, me trae las maletas. Intenta no hacer ruido, no hacerlas sonar en el piso. Considerado, como la mayoría de las veces. Incluso a la cama se mete muy despacio, para no despertarme, pero hueón, no creo que pueda realmente pegar pestaña hoy día. Huele a fruta el Paulo, ¿se habrá comido algo?

La noche pasa como lo había pensado. Hace tiempo que no compartía la cama con alguien más y por ahí la costumbre la estaba perdiendo, no sé, pero me habré quedado dormido como a las 3 y media de la mañana, o más tarde. A esa hora fue la última vez que vi el reloj. Ahora, que ya amaneció hace rato, que son 10 de la mañana, me sorprendo de no tener el cuerpo pesado en realidad. Capaz y me ayudó que el Paulo haya respetado el metro cuadrado, está despierto este hueón un poco más allá, pero no ha cachado que yo lo estoy también.

Ah, no, chucha. Sí, sí cachó.

Porque me está mirando directo a los ojos.

Me pilló con los ojos abiertos, observándolo en silencio, como un ladrón casi.

Te dio risa, Paulito, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, amor? —su frase melosa para comenzar el día, acompañadita del ronroneo que se pega siempre cada vez que despertamos mirándonos a la cara. Sonrío, lento. Eso hace que el Paulo se acerque un poquito y yo siento de nuevo su calor, su olor.

— No dormí mucho —le confieso. No sé si le importa en todo caso, por como roza su nariz por mi cara. No hagai esa hueá po, Paulo, no nos hemos bañado.

— Es una paja ese viaje, eh, pero si te hubiera traído el jet como te dije…

Me río, medio somnoliento igual. Se me escapa un bostezo loco, camuflado.

— Ya fue. Pa la otra.

El Paulo bosteza también, refriega su cara en mi cuello, en mi mejilla. Yo le paso mi mano fría por su pelo, que siempre es tan suavecito.

— ¿Tení sueño también?

— Mmmm, pero ya son vacaciones, no tengo que levantarme temprano.

— ¿A dónde teníai pensado ir de viaje?

¿Qué panorama te arruiné, gatito? No se lo dije tal cual, pero obvio que ambos cachamos la indirecta.

— Íbamos a ir a Ibiza con Oriana.

— Pobrecita, no va a poder ahora.

— Ángelo —me reta el hueón, pero como sin ánimos. Yo niego con la cabeza, sintiendo su olor.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pensai hacer? Porque no podemos salir así a la playa o a cualquier lado, si a ti te andan siguiendo.

Y capaz que nos saquen fotos y las publiquen y que la gente empiece a preguntarse por qué nos conocemos y por qué pasamos las vacaciones juntos. Y siempre hay gente, hueón, siempre hay gente que ve más allá y podrían empezar con el rumor, soltar un comentario pesado en Twitter y alguien podría encontrarle sentido y entonces la hueá crecería, como una bola de nieve.

No sé si me paso muchas películas yo, pero siento que algo así podría pasar. Siempre siento que algo así podría pasar. Aquí en esta cama estamos muy protegidos nosotros dos, si salimos de estas paredes nos puede comer el mundo.

— Te invité sin panorama la verdad, capaz igual quiero ir a alguna playa y tomar sol o algún centro, no sé, y que nos vean todos, me da lo mismo.

Eso me sacó una risa. Quisiéramos hacerlo tanto cómo nos morimos de miedo de apenas imaginarlo. Es muy penca esa hueá en verdad.

— Tiene playas bonitas Italia, las busqué en Internet.

— Sí y hay más en España, que queda tan cerca. Pensé en las Islas Vírgenes también, pero como no podemos ir a todos lados…

Nos quedamos callados. Su respiración la podía oír no más, sentirla también en mi cuello.

— ¿Y si vamos a alguna playa, alguna isla? Hay un pueblito, en Salerno, que tiene una playa media escondida. Es chiquita. Y bueno, está Capri siempre y todas las playas allá son hermosas. O por ahí podríamos pasar un verano en la Toscana, como nos imaginamos allá en México. —suelta, sonriendo como en secreto. Me mira a los ojos con el mentón apoyado en mi pecho. Siento como si me fuera a explotar ahí donde me toca de tanto amor. Le dejo un beso en la frente, para desahogarme no más.

— ¿Qué nos va a hacer salir una vez? Aquí nadie me conoce, si nos ven van a pensar que soy un amigo tuyo más no más.

— Un amigo especial —ronronea. Paulo culiao— Mi pololo.

Esa palabrita suena preciosa.

— Sí, tu pololo.

Siento sus labios encima, su cuerpo entero sobre el mío. Ay, Paulo, mira a dónde vinimos a parar…

Después de un rato de abrazos no más, de quedarnos en silencio bien agarrados el uno del otro, me suena el celular. Chucha, eso como que me despabila, demasiado perdido me había quedado en el Paulo y en su calor, en su olor suave y sus manos por todos lados. ¿El tuyo? Me dice él, levantándose un poquito pa darme más espacio. Mmm, asiento yo no más, estirando la mano. No es suficiente eso y me tengo que incorporar, ¿dónde dejé el teléfono? Mira, hueón, no estaba en mis pantalones, estaba en la parte más lejos del velador. El Paulo dejó el suyo botado al otro lado, lo veo inclinarse pa agarrarlo. A ver, ¿quién será? No creo que la Pame me esté contando algo de las niñitas…

No po, obvio que no es la Pame.

¿Qué quiere el Brunito?

Mira el hueón, me mandó un meme. Bruno culiao, siempre manda los mejores memes. Es muy pendejo, pero nunca falla en eso. De a dónde los sacará, siempre me pregunto. ¿Será que yo estoy medio viejo y no cacho las redes sociales de los cabros chicos? En Instagram nunca he pillado una cuenta de memes buena.

— ¿Quién es? —ah, chucha. El Paulito está detrás de mi espalda, tratando de ser juguetón con esa carita traviesa. No sé si alcanza a ver el nombre del contacto igual, yo corro el teléfono, como por impulso.

— Un amigo —me doy vuelta pa responderle, mirándolo por encima del hombro. El Paulo se sienta en la cama, con su celular en las manos, como si estuviera esperando más información…— El Bruno —le confieso. Al Paulo le cambia la cara, esa sonrisa juguetona que tenía pasa a ser una más de compromiso, hueón, y yo lo noto al tiro. — El cabro que llamaron a la selección…

— Sí, sí, me acuerdo. —Se acuerda. Yo lo quedo mirando. Chuta, no estábamos hablando nada malo igual, es un meme, ¿debería decírselo? — ¿Hablan mucho?

Casi todos los días.

— No, o sea, me manda memes el hueón. Si es un cabro chico.

En realidad eso no es mentira, conversamos harto y varios de esos chats se tratan de eso, de las fotos que me manda este hueón. Los memes. Fotos de memes, no de otras cosas. Somos amigos no más.

— Ah.

El Paulo se acomoda en la cama, sentado como está las sábanas le tapan de la guata pa abajo y con el celular en las manos, mirando algo que yo no alcanzo a cachar, parece bien decidido a meterse en lo suyo y a dejarme a mí hablar con el Bruno. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que le voy a contestar? Ay, los celos de este hueón… Yo lo quedo viendo, esperando alguna reacción loca, pero nada. El Paulito se me queda mirando algo en el celular, sin pescarme.

Hueón, ¿cuál de los dos más celosos? Por último yo tenía motivos, pero estos celos del Paulo son nada, si con el Bruno nos hemos seguido viendo pa las clasificatorias pero somos buenos amigos no más, nos llevamos bien. La pasamos bien juntos. Pero nada más.

— Yaa, ¿te enojaste porque me habló el Bruno? —ya po, Paulito, no se me ponga así. Esa carita de amurrado que pone, de gatito caprichoso. Le doy un besito en el hombro, pero ni reacciona. Me reiría de él aquí mismo, pero no, ¿cierto? Nada que ver.

— No —una palabra no más— Vos podés hablar con quién quieras, tener los amigos que quieras.

— ¡Paulo!

A ver, ¿y si le doy un beso en el cuello? Aaah, ahí sí. El Paulito se eriza entero, se ríe como sin querer. Uno va conociendo los puntos débiles de este hueón, uno va sabiendo lo que le gusta y lo que no…

— Ya, sí, pero da lo mismo. Si vos me decís que es tu amigo nada más, yo te creo. —se dio vuelta, pa mirarme a los ojos.

— Obvio po, Paulo. Si tú sabí quién es el dueño de mi corazón, ¿o no?

Un besito más en el cuello. Y otro y otro más, el Paulo se caga de la risa.

— ¿Soy yo? —pregunta, aniñado a cagar.

Por respuesta le dejé un beso apretado justo en el centro de su espalda. El Paulo sonrió, lo pude notar aunque no me estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué estabai viendo tú en el teléfono? —el Paulo se apoyó encima de mi pecho. Yo pude ver las fotos que estaba cambiando, admirando como con pena.

Ay, hueón…

— Fotos de Kaia. La re extraño, ¿sabés? Me venia a despertar con lengüetazos todos los días. Mi chiquita… Debí habérmela quedado, ¿no?

Sabí qué, sí.

— Sí, hueón, debiste habértela quedado. Quizás qué costumbres se va a agarrar ahora viviendo con la Oriana…

— ¡Boludo!

Aproveché de abrazarlo por la espalda, de sostenerlo cerca, inhalando su olor profundamente. El Paulo tiene siempre una suavidad que me obnubila, hueón, que me enloquece, que me hace sentir como en otro planeta. Y es que esto es de ensueño también, como de fantasía, de mentira: los dos, encerrados en este departamento, haciendo planes de días en la playa, de vacaciones juntos, de un futuro juntos. Creyéndonos el cuento… Igual, ¿qué mal nos hace creernos el cuento un rato? Esta hueá está recién comenzando y el Paulo es feliz pensándolo así, imaginándose algo así. A mí me gusta hacerlo feliz a él, ¿qué regalo más lindo hay que ver su carita sonriente, que escuchar su risa de cabro chico? ¿Sabí qué? Me acuerdo de que en el Mall al que fui ese 14 de febrero a comprarle chocolates a la Pame había una tienda donde vendían perros; yo ese día la miré como si estuviese perdido, pero mira, se quedó aquí, grabada en mi cabeza. Por ahí ese sería un regalo lindo, ¿o no? Una partecita de mí que se quedara con el Paulo cuando me devuelva a México. Suena bonito. O no sé, capaz que estoy hablando puras hueás no más, el amor te hace poner a veces medio hueón. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pucha, gente, tengo que empezar las notas de nuevo con una disculpa!! Creo que me demoré más de 1 mes o un mes justo en actualizar lo que es bastante tiempo, pero les juro que he tenido muchísimos problemas para escribir. Me costó harto de hecho empezar este capítulo y lo estuve terminando recién hace como dos días, así que igual fue bien tortuoso. Les pido mil disculpas como siempre!!! Pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar abandonada A Primera Vista <3
> 
> Pero bueno! A lo que nos convoca. Por fin Paulo le cumplió el capricho a Ángelo y Ángelo y Oriana se vieron las caras!! No se enojen con Ángelo chiquillas por su comportamiento y sus palabras medias misógenas con la Oriana, al fin y al cabo el cabro no es nada el príncipe que a veces se inventa Paulo, es un hombre como todos no más :( Y un hombre que estaba chato de compartir a su pareja. Por lo menos los pololos ya están juntos, se reconciliaron (con labial y fetiches de por medio) y los vamos a ver pasar vacaciones juntitos! Les adelanto que se viene el encuentro con la mamá de Paulo jaja Y que, bueno, van a estar como en su peak de felicidad. Todo lo que sube tiene que caer en todo caso lol Ojo con Bruno chiquillas también, que está muy cerquita de Ángelo jeje
> 
> En fin, otra vez, mil disculpas por tanta demora!! Ahora si que no prometo tener escrito el próximo capítulo luego, pero espero tener inspiración pronto. Les mando un abrazo gigante, besotes para todos y cuídense mucho!! Me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció el capítulo!! <3


	20. Hueón, qué brutal

— Eu, tengo que ir al Club a buscar unos papeles que me pidió Gustavo ahora que no está en el país. ¿Venís conmigo? Quiero mostrarte el departamento que estoy viendo también. Puedo llamar a la chica para agendar una visita, almorzamos y vamos, si querés.

Apagué la máquina de afeitar, para puro escuchar bien lo que me estaba diciendo. El Paulo estaba vistiéndose sentado en la cama, así que yo giré la cabeza a la izquierda y lo alcancé a mirar. Se había puesto un short blanco y una polera burdeo de manga corta, todo eso mientras estaba esperando una respuesta mía.

— ¿Al Club? —repetí, pero en verdad fue una manera de hacer tiempo para encontrar qué decir—

— Sí. No nos demoramos mucho, son unos papeles de la extensión del contrato. Los busco y vamos a mirar el depa.

Prendí de nuevo la máquina y me incliné pa mirarme al espejo. No había estado seguro de afeitarme, básicamente porque me había empezado a cuidar la barba y a perfilármela desde que comencé a vivir solo allá en México, así que afeitarme al cero en realidad yo no lo había considero nunca, pero bueno, si quería pasar más piola aquí me convenía hacerme un look diferente.

Y puta, probablemente lo que no me convenía era acompañar al Paulo a un lugar así, donde todos le iban a preguntar quién era yo porque nunca me habían visto antes. No me atreví a decírselo en voz alta, igual.

— ¿Estai seguro de que es una buena idea? —así que lo hice de una forma más piola, menos directa.

El Paulo, que se estaba poniendo las zapatillas, frunció el ceño como si no entendiera lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Supongo que por eso nos quedamos callados un ratito, mirándonos fijamente hasta que fui yo el que quiso romper ese contacto. Me pasé la máquina por el mentón y el ruido que hizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que decirle ¿mmmm? al Paulo cuando lo escuché empezar a hablar.

— Que por qué sería una mala idea. Fui con varios amigos ya, no es nada nuevo. —se había terminado de amarrar las zapatillas, estaba bajándose la polera, que le cubría un poquito más abajo del poto.

— No sé, porque alguien podría cachar.

— ¿Que vos sos de Chile?

De la Selección Chilena, me refiero.

— Decimos que somos amigos, que nos conocimos en la Copa. Tampoco nos vamos a dar un beso en frente de ellos, ¿o sí? —el Paulo, hueón, con su sonrisita picaresca cree que lo arregla todo. En una de esas yo me hago muchos atados no más, quizá soy muy rolliento. Quizá el Paulo tiene razón y nadie nos va a cachar, nadie va a preguntar, nadie va a sospechar. Además, están todos de vacaciones, no deberíamos toparnos con ningún hueón…

— ¿No nos vamos a topar con nadie? —como que se lo solté no más. Chuta, me queda pelo aquí todavía…

— ¿Compañeros vos decís?

— Mmmm.

El Paulo caminó cerca, lo sentí apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta.

— No, no creo. Salimos todos de vacaciones.

— ¿Te imaginai encontrarnos al Cristiano ahí? —no me pude quedar callado. Todavía medio mal afeitado lo quedé mirando; quiere reírse mi gatito, está en que se atreve o no.

— ¿Qué harías si estuviera ahí?

¿Mearle el territorio como dijo el Arturo una vez?

— No sé, ¿sacarme una foto supongo?

Broma.

Mi broma lo hizo reír, en todo caso.

No, ni cagando. ¿Te imaginai? O sea, antes sí. Antes sí, todo el rato, capaz que me hubiera puesto hasta nervioso. Me hubiera sacado una foto con ese hueón y me hubiera creado hasta un Instagram pa subirla. Cristiano era mi delantero favorito, yo lo admiraba caleta, trataba de hacer las mismas cosas que él, hasta que supe lo que le había hecho al Paulo. Igual, esa hueá me hizo darme cuenta de que un ídolo tiene que ser más que solo talentoso, ¿cachai? Tiene que ser una buena persona. Y por ahí el hueón en otro sentido lo es, quién sabe, pero con el Paulo no lo fue. Con el Paulo se portó super mal. De todas formas, si él no hubiese sido un saco de hueás con mi gatito, quizás él y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido y yo no estaría ahora en Turín, en un departamento escondido entre las montañas, afeitándome la barba que tanto me costó lucir.

No me afeito por el Paulo, igual.

¿Debería hacerme una polera con esa frase? Por ahí sí.

— ¿Tú creí que Cristiano cacha algo de esto, de nosotros? —le pregunté, pero no lo miré. No quería pasarme a llevar con la máquina tampoco.

El Paulo se la pensó me imagino, porque no me contestó altiro.

— Quizá sabe que estoy con alguien, no sé. —la voz le sonó media ronca.

— ¿Por qué sabría que estai con alguien? —el ruidito de la máquina le opacó la respuesta, al principio.

— Porque Cristiano sabe esas cosas…

— ¿Qué onda? ¿El hueón es un mago, es un vidente?

Nos miramos los dos. El Paulo negó con la cabeza.

— No, pero se da cuenta.

— ¿Te lo ha dicho?

— Insinuado, quizás.

Apagué la máquina. Me toqué la cara, suavecita por todos lados. Recién ahí lo miré a los ojos y el Paulo no dijo más, pero sonrió. ¿Por qué se queda callado con esas hueás?

— ¿Por qué no me habíai contado? ¿Que te ha tirado palos?

— No era importante. No dijo nada, solo dijo tipo “te ves feliz” “estás contento últimamente” Vos sabés, cosas que dice Cris a veces.

— Cuando quiere sacarte hueás en cara.

El Paulo arrugó el entrecejo como si no supiera qué le quería decir.

No entiendo por qué no me cuenta estas hueás, por qué no me dice las cosas que le hace Cristiano. Pensé que nos compartíamos ese tipo de cosas, que el hueón confiaba en mí pa decirme hueás que le molestan. Bueno, capaz que no le molestan en realidad, capaz que está acostumbrado, capaz que no le importe que Cristiano le siga preguntando ese tipo de cosas porque fueron algo, capaz que me importe a mí no más.

— Tengo que hablar con él, somos compañeros de equipo. —sonó como una excusa.

— Si sé, yo no te estoy pidiendo que no lo veai más o que no le hablí, eso sería absurdo. Pero pensé que nos decíamos esas cosas, que nos contábamos esas hueás.

— ¿Te enojaste?

Puta, no.

— No. Es que yo creí que no hablabai esas cosas con él, que él no te preguntaba eso.

— Bueno, no me lo preguntó.

— ¿Por qué tendría que preguntártelo igual?

— ¿Por qué sentís tantos celos de Cristiano?

Dejé la máquina encima del lavamanos. El Paulo había apoyado todo el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta del baño y ya no estaba frunciendo el ceño ni tampoco sonriendo, solamente me miraba con sus ojos grandes, con su boquita cerrada, esa misma que anoche había resaltado tanto con el labial que se le quedó a la Oriana. Curioso igual, ah, que me pregunte por qué tengo celos de Cristiano, yo cacho que la respuesta es super obvia. O sea, celos… no son celos, no sé si es miedo tampoco o inseguridad, puta, ¿quién no se sentiría inseguro sabiendo que el ex de tu pareja es un hueón como él? Por favor, no puedo estar tan mal en eso, ¿o sí? Y es complicado igual; no es que yo no confíe en el Paulo y que crea que me va a andar cagando con ese culiao porque es más famoso que yo, tiene más plata que yo y por ahí como el hueón tiene más experiencia tirándose hombres lo sabe hacer mejor que yo.

El tema es Cristiano. El Arturo me lo dejó clarito cuando hablamos esa vez en mi auto, me contó que el hueón sigue buscando al James y cómo se pone cuando sus ex tienen parejas nuevas y, hueón, yo del Paulo no desconfío, pero sí desconfío de Ronaldo, de sus intenciones, de las cosas que le pueda hacer, de la influencia que puede tener sobre él…

Se lo hubiera dicho todo capaz al Paulo, pero ojalá me haya entendido con la mirada no más.

— Yo sé que él fue importante pa ti, que él te gustaba caleta. Que lo queríai.

— Sí, pero eso era antes. Eso ya fue. Ahora no lo quiero. —el hueón da un par de pasos pa acercarse a mí, lento, lento. Yo lo observo no más, con la máquina de afeitar apagada encima, con el pecho sin ropa. — Yo te amo a vos.

Se sintió como si fuera a darme un beso, como si hubiese estado a punto de eso el Paulo. Yo lo esperé venir igual, casi cierro los ojos. En cambio, y con todo el silencio de su departamento apenas iluminado y la extensión casi desértica de gente de todo el verde que acompañaba a los edificios en forma de escalera, el Paulo me tomó la cara con las manos y acercó su nariz tanto que rozó con la mía. Su olor seguía siendo el mismo, su calor yo lo siento como siempre no más. Cuando se separó un poquito, sin soltarme las mejillas, el hueón me sonrió. Apenas, simplecito, con su boquita cerrada y el pelito que apenas le crece en su mentón y en su bozo.

Yo parece que no sonreí, porque se me imaginó que él seguía sonriendo por los dos. Sus manos se sintieron tan delicadas encima de mis mejillas, tan absorbentes…

— Alta facha con la cara afeitada, ¿no? —a veces, pienso yo, que las fotos no le hacen la justicia suficiente a este hueón. Si cualquiera pudiera tener la vista que yo tengo ahora… esa sonrisa y esa cara bonita… El Paulo me sigue acariciando la cara y yo no puedo sonreír, pero quiero— Pero me gusta un poquito más la barba.

El beso que me dio a mí se me hizo muy nada, no sé por qué.

En el almuerzo fue que el Paulo me convenció de ir con él al Club, pero no pudo convencerme de que lo acompañara a ver el departamento que se quiere comprar. El hueón cocinó, puso la mesa, ordenó todas las cosas y hasta lavó y la verdad a mí me dio un poco de risa porque era obvio que todas las atenciones eran pa tratar de que le diera el sí a la visita a su departamento. No le funcionó en todo caso y aunque imagino que no es razón pa manejar tan callado como lo está haciendo ahora, supongo yo que algo le molestó.

Se tiene fe el Paulo, se me ocurre a mí, mirándolo de reojo pa que no se dé cuenta. Hace calor hoy día acá así que el hueón puso el aire acondicionado sin si quiera preguntarme si me tincaba a mí. O sea, yo no me quejo, pero supongo que esas cositas que hace son como pa darme a entender que no le gustó mi decisión. Y bueno, yo nos cuido no más. Ya lo voy a acompañar a la playa, ya nos vamos a andar mostrando por el pueblito que se le ocurrió a este hueón, ya vamos a andar exponiéndonos a que cualquier persona nos saque una foto (o sea, obvio que van a haber paparazzis siguiéndolo al Paulo), ya vamos a pasar dos semanas juntos, esa hueá es brígida y la estoy aceptando porque lo amo, porque yo también quiero estar con él. Y hasta cierto punto, igual, tampoco es tan peligroso, porque son vacaciones no más, una idea a la playa, un centro donde alojarnos, un hotel, qué se yo… hueás que quizá pueden pasar como amistosa (o al menos trato yo de hacerme creer eso). Pero ir a ver un departamento juntos… ir a ver un departamento juntos es otra cosa.

Esa hueá sí que se puede prestar para malentendidos y el Paulo, al que tanto le costó terminar con la Oriana muerto de miedo por romper sus propias apariencias, parece que no se da cuenta de eso. O no le importa, capaz. O se desinhibió y ahora quiere publicar una foto de los dos dándonos un beso en Instagram. No tengo idea, por ahí en su cabecita esa cuestión es una hueá completamente distinta, no sé, pero para mí no lo es y hemos llegado tan lejos… ¿para qué exponernos tanto? ¿Para qué jugar con fuego si nos podemos quemar?

Pico, la verdad es que esa hueá como que pasa a segundo plano mientras cruzamos las puertas del centro del Club. He pensado esas cosas demasiado tiempo antes y bueno, ahora estoy en Turín. Hueón, otra cosa aquí en Europa; mira el tamaño de ese complejo, le pega mil patás en la raja a Pinto Durán y al del Juárez, ¡cacha esos edificios! Cacha el tremendo pasto que tienen pa entrenar estos culiaos. Paulo, hueón, no sé si erí lo suficientemente agradecido por jugar acá. Chucha, si yo jugara acá… El Paulo saluda con la mano a un utilero, se me imagina, anda con una mochila gigante en la espalda y dos botellas en las manos. Estaciona el auto y a mí me molesta un poco el sol que pasa por el parabrisas y me pega en los ojos. Los entrecierro pa mirar al Paulo, que se queda sentado y callado después de apagar el auto. Está viendo al frente, yo me pregunto si está tratando de tomar valor para salir conmigo al lado.

— No, no es por eso —¿qué?

Lo quedé mirando sin cachar qué onda, ¿qué hueá, Paulo?

— No es por eso que estás pensando, no me molesta que me vean contigo.

Conchesumadre, este hueón me lee la mente, hueón. ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho? ¿Cuántas? Míralo. No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

— Yo te pedí que vinieras conmigo, ¿no es cierto?

Traté de encontrar qué era lo que estaba mirando el Paulo, pero no pude cachar, así que volteé la cabeza, pa puro verlo a él otra vez.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? —la boquita del Paulo parecía un punto, sus labios los había arrugado como si hiciera un puchero. Yo fruncí el ceño, pero como para incitarlo a hablar.

Su carita de repente se empezó a iluminar, su sonrisa de a poquito se hizo camino. ¿Qué onda, qué siento? Me pone la mano en el muslo, su mano tibia y sus dedos me aprietan un poquito, suavecito apenas. Es una caricia como muy suave, muy lenta, que casi yo no la hubiera notado si es que no bajara la mirada pa ver qué está haciendo. Después veo su cara, sus labios cerca… Pero no nos podemos dar un beso, la gente nos puede ver desde acá.

— Nada, sintiendo el momento no más.

Paulo culiao, siempre sabe cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

Me río ahí, en frente de él y él se ríe conmigo.

— Erí muy hueón.

— ¿Viste hasta dónde llegamos? —yo lo quedo mirando. ¿Cuántas veces no me he preguntado lo mismo? Quisiera responderle algo, onda, algo profundo, decirle que yo también siempre me pregunto eso cuando estoy con él, que después de hacer el amor lo pienso todo el rato mirando su carita dormida. Que puta que me entrega un aire nuevo darme cuenta de todo eso, es como que te hincha el pecho y el corazón reconocerlo.

Nos costó tanto llegar a esto, Paulo, tanto, tanto…

— Sí, hasta Italia. Hasta las puertas de tu Club, a la próxima te invito a conocer el Bravos. —preferí el leseo. La mano del Paulo se balanceó encima de mi muslo, hacia un lado y hacia otro. Puta, por un instante, se me imaginó que podríamos tirar acá mismo, con los vidrios polarizados del auto protegiéndonos apenas. Qué hueá más penca, pensar en culiar cuando estamos teniendo un momento. Mal, Ángelo, pésimo.

— No estaría mal —contesta él igual, como broma creo yo— ¿Pero sabés de qué tengo ganas ahora?

Chucha, ¿de verdad tiene ganas de culiar?

— De bajarnos del auto y salir caminando de la mano. Atravesar todo el camino hasta llegar a las puertas del club. Y cuando me pregunten quién sos vos, responder yo “él es Ángelo, mi novio”.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo no me creía esta hueá. Fue cuando recién empezamos todo, cuando recién el Paulo me había ofrecido tirar en los camarines y cuando yo no pensaba que realmente íbamos a tener una segunda vez en el próximo partido amistoso en el que nos encontráramos. Yo decía “no, si esta hueá es hueveo. Si es tirar por tirar, es una canita al aire, un polvito sin importancia, qué me voy a andar pasando rollos con un maricón” porque eso era el Paulo, eso era lo que me había demostrado él y yo, puta, yo no lo era. Yo era hetero, a mí me gustaban las minas, a mí siempre me habían gustado las minas, tenía un matrimonio, una mujer, hijas, familia…

Hubo un tiempo en donde esa hueá empezó a cambiar. Han pasado tantas cosas que ahora ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de cuándo fue que comencé a verlo distinto o en qué momento empecé a mirar al Paulo con otros ojos. ¿Habrá sido esa vez que nos juntamos en Estados Unidos, la primera vez que le mentí a la Pame para poder verlo? ¿Habrá sido con ese beso que él me pidió? ¿Habré visto algo en su mirada, habré notado algo en su olor? No sé, no tengo idea. No sé si alguna vez tendré claro en realidad cómo y cuándo fue que el Paulo de repente se volvió para mí una necesidad, un anhelo, un deseo oculto. Y quizá es mejor quedarse así, sin saberlo nunca.

Porque hubo un tiempo en el que yo empecé a cachar que ya no tenía ganas de separarme de él. Nunca. Que tenía ganas de verlo siempre, que tenía ganas de darle besos, de darle abrazos, que tenía ganas de decirle “te quiero”. No sé cómo fue que pasó, pero pasó y pasó así, de manera tan extraña, que lo único que necesité fue que el Paulo me quebrara la vida y me gritara en la cara que estaba enamorado de mí para yo darme cuenta de que, chucha, sí, yo también había caído.

Y caímos profundo, profundo, profundo… como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Buen cuento ese, ah, a veces se lo leo a las niñitas mientras pienso cómo fue que el Paulo y yo llegamos a caernos en ese hoyo tan profundo. Nunca encuentro una respuesta y asumo igual que probablemente nunca la encontraré, pero a veces me pasa que siento que no la necesito, porque saber que él y yo estamos juntos ahí, metidos hasta el fondo en un hoyo del que no vamos a poder salir, es un alivio más que convincente.

Porque todo pasa por algo, porque todo tiene que pasar por algo en esta vida. Las coincidencias no existen, eso que la gente llama azar tampoco. El universo nunca es tan perezoso, ¿cierto, Paulo? En algún lado lo nuestro estaba escrito.

En algún lado va a seguir estándolo.

— Algún día, Paulo —se me escapa de la boca y yo realmente no sé cómo puedo hilar una frase con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza— Algún día quizá vai a poder.

Quizás, algún día, podamos caminar de la mano en cualquier lado, contarle a todo el mundo y andar tranquilos por la calle. Quizás no aquí, quizás en alguna otra vida, pero en alguna, en alguna sí o sí. Un amor así, un sentimiento como este que me ahoga el pecho no puede ser pasajero, tiene que ser real.

— Te quiero dar un beso —los ojos del Paulo, siempre tan sinceros… es como si estuviésemos solos en el mundo, solos adentro de su auto. Afuera no existe nada; no existe el Club, no existe la gente, no hay nadie. Somos él y yo. Él y yo. Y no sabí las ganas que tengo de que eso sea verdad…

— Yo también —el Paulo se ríe, no sé por qué, si estoy siendo sincero. — Pero la gente se puede dar cuenta.

No estamos solos en realidad. Afuera hay un club, afuera hay gente.

— Los vidrios son polarizados, no se ve nada desde afuera. —Ay, gatito.

— Sí, pero igual pueden mirar.

— ¿Y un besito en el cachete? Así como que no somos nada más.

Me reí yo ahora. Nos reímos juntos después.

— ¿Así como amigos?

— Mmmm.

La boca del Paulo luce apetitosa y los dos tenemos las mismas ganas, eso es evidente. A mí me da por inclinarme un poquito, por acercarle la cara pa que quizás él sí se atreva al fin y al cabo aunque yo le diga que no, que le dé lo mismo y me da un beso en la boca igual.

Pero el Paulo se acerca, se inclina y yo huelo su olor. Siento sus labios encima de mi mejilla izquierda, calentitos, apretados, dejándome un beso tan suave que llega a sonar cuando se separa de repente, tan lento. Me quema, hueón, ahí donde él dejó el beso, pero me quema rico; es un fuego que no quiero dejar de sentir. No sé cuánto duró, no sé si fue eterno o si tardó menos de un segundo, me gustó no más y puedo ver que al Paulo también, esa hueá se nota a la legua.

Tiene la cara roja, mirándolo bien.

— Nos estamos arriesgando demasiado, tenés razón —eso es lo primero que sale de su boca, después del beso que me dio.

A mí me da por seguir sonriendo no más; a veces, me imagino que no puedo hacer nada más cuando estoy con este hueón y eso es muy penca la verdad.

— Sí sé. —¿qué más podría decir?

— Nos van a pillar.

— ¿Tení miedo?

El Paulo se muerde el labio. Mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, pero yo sé que eso que insinúa es mentira.

— ¿Vamos? Es entrar y salir.

Ojalá sea entrar y salir.

El Paulo se bajó del auto primero, yo mirando a todos lados como perdido en la inmensidad de esta hueá. Ni comparable a Huachipato ni al Juárez po, hueón, ni a Pinto Durán, es una hueá completamente nueva, gigantesca, bacán, grande, con verde por todos lados, con tremendos campos, como moderno, como de otro mundo. Bueno, estamos en otro mundo en realidad, Europa es otra cosa. Puta, debería cerrar la boca, mira con la cara que me está viendo el Paulo, pero es que, hueón, pa uno que todavía no ha debutado en Europa esto es… es la raja no más.

Me gustaría preguntarle hueás al Paulo. Onda, ¿cómo no te pegai con una piedra en el pecho cada vez que vení a entrenar a este lugar? Pero hay alguna gente caminando cerca, capaz que nos veamos muy sospechosos, además, no quiero parecer tan perkin al lado de él. Me siento como cabro chico igual, como inocente. Como que todo es nuevo. Todo es nuevo, hueón, todo, los árboles de afuera, las tremendas paredes que cruzamos y los pasillos anchos por los que el Paulo me dirige. Por acá, por allá, doblemos aquí, ¡buon pomeriggio, don Giuseppe! El Paulo casi tiene un italiano fluido. ¿Te va a preguntar quién soy yo? Me atrevo a musitarle, acercándome un poquito más, cuando atravesamos una puerta de vidrio hacia unas oficinas. No caminamos muy juntos, no nos rozamos los hombros, pa que nadie lo encuentre muy sospechoso. El Paulo sonríe, yo lo veo de reojo. Nee, ¿qué les importa?

— ¿Te veían mucho con la Oriana? —es un susurro.

— Nunca le gustaba venir a la Oriana. No le gusta el fútbol.

— Puta la mina fome, hueón.

El Paulo se ríe. Alrededor de nosotros es todo blanco, gris, claro, el aire acondicionado está funcionando.

— Bajale un cambio a tu odio a la Oriana.

— No.

Se quiere reír más, es obvio, yo lo puedo notar.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Me gustaría darle una respuesta, pero nos interrumpe un hueón.

Un gallo canoso, onda, un hueón con esas canas que uno cacha que son pelo rubio que ha envejecido bien. Alto, un poco más alto que yo, que saluda al Paulo con un beso en la mejilla y a mí me mira sorprendido, como esperando que el Paulo le diga quién soy yo y bueno, ¿no que iban a pasar de largo? El Paulo tiene la carita rosada, la sonrisa tímida. Ángelo, un amigo, alcanzo a entender yo. ¿Qué hueá le preguntó de nuevo?

Ángelo? È italiano?

— No. È latino. —responde el Paulo, después de unos segundos de silencio.

El hueón parpadea, solo un poco.

— Ah. Buonasera. —dice, dándome la mano. Yo lo saludo medio nervioso.

Mejor me quedo callado.

El Paulo me empuja un poquito pa entrar a la oficina, pa avispar me imagino, porque debo verme terrible pavo más nervioso que la cresta tratando de sentirme cómodo en este lugar, con el Paulo, con esta gente. Algunas personas caminan por fuera, yo alcanzo a mirar por la parte transparente de la pared cuando nos sentamos juntos. El Paulo conversa con el hueón, se ríe un poco y hablan de algo que yo no puedo entender porque, bueno, el italiano no es precisamente mi segunda lengua.

Así que bueno, mejor me entretengo en otra cosa porque parece que al caballero aquí presente le gusta hacer conversa. Hueón, qué manera de tener infraestructura estos culiaos. Es gigante todo. Tremendos pasillos, tremendas oficinas, gente bonita caminando, se respira airecito limpio, está fresquito, qué manera de ser distinto a Chile y a México. ¿Te imaginai este complejo pal Huachipato? ¡Puta, ni soñando! Capaz que si nos comprara un jeque árabe por ahí podría ser, pero ahora… Ahora con mucha cuéa podríamos estar a la altura de San Carlos de Apoquindo, pero nunca a esta.

Qué suerte tiene el Paulo. Qué suerte tiene toda esta gente. No he cachado a ningún otro jugador onda conocido, no he visto a Bufón, pero hueón, es un sueño jugar acá. Ojalá algún día me llegue el día a mí también; el día en que juegue en Europa. Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que estar tranquilo no más, saber hacerla. Jugar bien, mostrarme, darme a conocer, llamar la atención. Está bien, yo puedo esperar, siempre he esperado. No me pueden comer los nervios, ¿sí o no? Ni la ansiedad. Cuando tenga que pasar, va a pasar y yo también voy a jugar en algún club tan bacán como este.

Puta, si yo no me tengo fe, ¿quién me la va a tener?

Pico, la hueá es que el Paulo por fin tiene esos famosos papeles en las manos. Estaba bueno ya, son como las 4 y media de la tarde ya y yo pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar a tomar el té, porque este hueón no la corta nunca. Menos mal que el Paulo empieza a tratar de ponerse de pie y a correr la silla, porque si no capaz que el caballero lo hubiera invitado a alguna otra cosa. Yo me paro al toque también, lo imito no más. Algo le dice el señor, algo a lo que el Paulo sonríe no más, como por buena crianza. No cacho muy bien qué onda, ¿le habrá dicho algo con respecto a nosotros dos? Mi gatito sigue sonriendo, sigue mirándolo al caballero como muy piola. “Vamos” me dice, haciendo una seña con la cabeza. Muestra los pasillos, que nos conducen de vuelta al auto.

— È un piacere per noi averti al Club per altre due stagioni, Paulo. —no sé qué hueá, pero parece como una despedida del caballero. El Paulo y yo lo miramos.

— Sai quanto mi sento a mio agio qui.

Los dos se quedaron callados. ¿Qué hueá se habrán dicho?

— Buona fortuna con il latino.

El Paulo se quedó callado. Latino, ¿dijo latino? Dijo latino, ¿soy yo?

— Grazie.

Hueón, ¿qué fue esa hueá?

Avanza el Paulo después de decirle chao al caballero y yo, hueón, atino no más a seguirlo. Nos metemos de nuevo en los pasillos, ya pronto a salir, el Paulo camina apurado como si quisiera de repente irse luego de acá. ¿Pasó alguna hueá? ¿Va a venir alguien? Tiene una carpeta en las manos el Paulo, la aprieta bien y a mí me da cosa que arrugue sus papeles. No cacho muy bien qué acaba de pasar. A mí la verdad es que el caballero me pareció bien dicharachero, por ahí dedujo más de lo que quería al verme con el Paulo, pero bueno, yo siempre le dije que eso podía pasar y el hueón es más porfiado que la cresta a veces.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas del complejo, después de haber pasado por todos los pasillos y nos pega el aire fresco por fin en la cara, me atrevo a tomarle el brazo al Paulo, pa que me pesque.

— ¿Qué hueá, Paulo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

No nos queda mucho para llegar al auto del Paulo, si uno se empina puede verlo detrás de los árboles.

Yo cacho que hay cámaras aquí, o sea, ¿qué entrada de Club grande no la tiene?

Mi gatito me queda mirando, y bueno, ojalá no se quede pegado ahí que con esa sonrisita linda que me pone la escena se ve media dudosa.

— Me deseó suerte.

¿Qué?

— ¿Suerte? ¿Suerte con qué?

— Con vos.

Paulo, hueón. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, es que te juro, no puedo.

¿Saben todos? ¿Sabe él caballero ese también? ¿Saben todos aquí? ¿No solo tus compañeros?

— ¿Seremos demasiado obvios? —pregunta él.

— Qué te dije…

— Te juro que si nadie nos estuviera mirando te comería la boca, ahora.

Puta, no quiero sonreír, pa que no se note tanto.

No puedo.

— Ya vamos a llegar al departamento, ¿no te podí aguantar?

El Paulito curva sus labios no más, con esa sonrisita linda que siempre se pega, que parece que le sirve pa que uno haga cualquier hueá, que te hipnotiza, que te deja marcando ocupado. Qué increíble, hueón, qué hueón más mágico. ¿Te imaginai nos diéramos un beso aquí, así, pa que cualquiera mire? Al Paulo lo siguen, esa hueá es obvia, todos se darían cuenta. Y esa hueá nos importa demasiado como pa dejarnos llevar, tiene que importarnos, ¿o no? Ay, chucha, viene alguien, de reojo cacho. Estamos muy juntos, tendríamos que separarnos…

Los ojos del Paulo miran pa otro lado, su carita se arruga, esa mirada juguetona que tenía antes de repente ya no está. ¿Qué onda? ¿Quién era? No me digai que algún compañero hueón. Mejor me doy vuelta, pa cachar.

NO.

Hueón.

Con-che-su-ma-dre.

No, hueón, ¿es verdad esta hueá?

Tengo que pestañear bien hueón, tengo que hacerlo pa estar seguro de lo que estoy viendo, ¿qué chucha?

¿Ese es Ronaldo? ¿Es Cristiano?

No puede no serlo, mira cómo se trata de acomodar mejor el Paulo, mira cómo mueve los hombros.

¿Qué está haciendo este hueón aquí?

Bueno, puta, es su club, pero… Ay, chucha y viene pa acá. No, hueón, qué hueá más bizarra, mira a este culiao, caminando hacia acá con esa facha y esa pinta…

Puta, como que me puse nervioso.

Yo a este hueón lo conocía de antes, o sea, me refiero a que lo había visto. Una vez, cuando jugamos la semi final de la Confederaciones contra Portugal. Yo no entré, pero sí lo vi en el túnel y si lo vi después de que terminó el partido. Esa vez el culiao se veía terrible confiado de ganar y después se fue más taimado cuando le metimos los 3 penales en la raja. Pero nunca hablamos ni nada; qué iba a hablar conmigo el hueón o con cualquiera de los cabros en realidad. La hueá fue como de lejos, muy nada, pero ahora, ahora este culiao está al lado de nosotros, al lado del Paulo y el hueón se ve distinto o por lo menos distinto a como yo lo recordaba.

Alto, puta, siempre me pareció alto. Con el pelo más largo, con una colita, de esas que están tan de modas entre todos los que jugamos a la pelota ahora. No cachaba que se había cambiado el look el hueón y bueno, esa es como una hueá más igual no más, porque este hueón parado al lado es… es raro, como imponente, como que esa parada perfecta que tiene, erguido a cagar, con la media manzana de adán, con la cara afeitada te hace sentir raro… como chico, como diminuto, como insignificante. ¿De verdad este hueón era el que se tiraba al Paulo por meses antes de que llegara yo? Me mira. Me mira como si yo no existiera, una mirada superflua no más, a la nada casi. Eso debe ser pa él capaz. No, no capaz, obvio. Nada. Nada comparado con él.

Pero puta, eso no le da permiso pa acercarse al Paulo así, ni a mirarlo así, ni a tocarle el brazo así. A mí me da lo mismo las veces que este hueón se haya culiao al Paulo o las hueás que le haya hecho o le haya dado, él le rompió el corazón. Sí, será el mejor del mundo, el mejor pagado, el con más fama, el con más minas, el con más publicidad, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo querer a alguien más, mira lo que le hizo al Paulo.

Y ahora el Paulo no está solo, ahora él me tiene a mí, él está conmigo.

Y yo puedo ver su incomodidad, su sorpresa real en la cara, cómo quisiera pasar luego hacia el auto y manejar e irnos de nuevo al departamento. Paulo, yo también quiero esa hueá, lo juro, ¿vámonos ahora? ¿Sonríele apenas y vámonos? No le dis tiempo pa nada, ni pa darte un beso en la cara como tiene tanta pinta de querer hacer. Paulo, vámonos por fa. Vámonos ahora.

— ¿Y tú no te habías ido de vacaciones? —ese acento culiao… ¿cuántos años en España y el hueón todavía no sabe hablar bien español? Yo veo al Paulo sonreírle, como forzado, más incómodo que la chucha, igual que yo. Lo quedo mirando. Puta Paulo, respóndele luego y vámonos.

— Vine a buscar unos papeles. —no tení que darle ninguna explicación; sabí eso, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, yo imagino que te vamos a seguir teniendo con nosotros en la próxima temporada, ¿no?

Qué es patúo el hueón. El Paulo ha estado en la Juve como 4 años y este apenas llegó hace 1, qué hueá la superestrella.

— Sí. —apenas responde mi guachito. Ni le sonríe, ni se atreve a mirarme a mí. Después de un ratito de silencio, de silencio bien incómodo la verdad para los dos y yo cacho que porque el Paulo no dice ni una palabra más, Ronaldo me mira a mí. Parece como si recién cachara que yo estaba ahí, parado al lado de él. Me mira el hueón con demasiada fuerza, como si tratara de ubicar mi cara entre todas las caras de fotos los futbolistas que ha conocido y bueno, no debe tener muy buena suerte porque frunce el ceño, tratando de ser buena onda me imagino, de preguntarme quién cresta soy yo en buena. Puta, la verdad es que no sé si eso se puede hacer en realidad.

Debería ser más sincero, ser más genuino y preguntarme de una quién soy. Así, como no lo hizo pa reconocer al Paulo en frente de todos sus compañeros.

— Perdona, yo no te conozco, ¿tú eres…?

Mira el conchesumadre, tratando de parecer simpático. El guiño que me da, como queriendo hacerse el humilde, me hace sentir demasiado asco, hueón. Igual me dedico a meditar si es correcto o no decirle mi nombre entero o mi nombre real incluso, conociendo cómo es de pegao este hueón con sus ex’s.

Pero no hay mucho tiempo hueón, pa no parecer raro al menos.

— Ángelo. Ángelo Sagal. —suelto al final y no sé qué me preocupa más, si la mirada de no tener idea de ese nombre de Cristiano o la de preocupación del Paulo.

— No te conocía, Paulo no había hablado de ti. Nunca traes amigos para acá, ¿qué pasó ahora?

Qué te importa a vo’, copuchento culiao.

El Paulo no dice nada, lo mira no más y esa hueá parece como entusiasmar a Cristiano. Primero pone una cara como de sospechar alguna hueá, onda, de querer tirar la talla pa sacarle algo al Paulo encima, de ahí achina los ojos y yo siento como que duda. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hueá mala onda le va a sacar en cara al Paulo? ¿El Arturo tenía razón? ¿Que cuando se enterara que yo soy la pareja del Paulo iba a volver a puro hinchar las huéas? Mira esa sonrisa, hueón, mira esa sonrisa blanca culiá…

— ¿Y ustedes…? —Se cree gracioso el hueón. O al revés, capaz que sabe que es un saco de pelotas y se aprovecha de esa hueá no más— Ah, ustedes… Claro. Este es especial, ¿o no? ¿Por eso lo traes al Club, aquí?

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere el hueón? ¿El Paulo trajo alguna vez a otros hueones acá? ¿Qué hueá? Lo miro al Paulo, pero el Paulo no me mira a mí, sigue viendo a ese hueón, a su sonrisa cínica de mierda. Paulo, qué chucha.

No.

No, este hueón quiere meter cizaña, está mintiendo no más. Eso es. Eso es. Eso es, ¿cierto Paulo? ¿Cierto que eso es?

Puta, Paulo, di alguna hueá po, que la sonrisa de este culiao me da urticaria.

— Paulo es único. Bueno, tú lo tienes que saber Ángelo, ¿no es cierto? —Bien erguido, bien peinado, con su ropa bien planchada, deslumbrando el hueón, mostrando que vale de sobra los miles de millones de euros que la Juve pagó por él. Me carga esta hueá, qué hueá más rancia, porque esa mirada culiá que tiene, aunque yo no quiera, como que te desnuda entero y yo me siento como chico, como insignificante, como nada. Nada comparado a él. — Enamora. —suelta, burlón.

Lo mío nada comparado a lo que él podría darle al Paulo.

— Vine a buscar unos papeles, nada más. Ya nos vamos. —esa es la primera frase que el Paulo suelta, en verdad lo único que hizo es repetir lo que ya había dicho y, hueón, yo lo miro… Mi gatito parece como incapaz de decir algo más o de pararle los carros a este hueón, como si todo lo que le hubiese hecho antes lo hubiera a él dejado pa la cagá hasta ahora. Y a mí me da una rabia no ser capaz tampoco de decirle algo al hueón. Estamos los dos como congelados, como parados no más sin saber qué chucha hacer. Nunca me había pasado esta hueá y de verdad no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Van a pasar las vacaciones juntos? —eso no me lo está preguntando a mí, a mí el culiao ni me mira. La mirada de arriba abajo que me dio en cuanto me vio y cuando me preguntó quién era, queriendo hacerla piola, parece que le fue suficiente y la verdad es que no tengo idea de si esta hueá es porque yo soy un don nadie o porque ya cachó que soy el pololo del Paulo. Tiene ojos pal Paulo no más, pa mí no, porque yo no cuento. Porque este hueón se lo tiró primero al Paulo, este hueón lo marcó primero.

— No creo que te importe eso a vos —el primer gruñido del Paulo.

— Se deben entretener, ¿verdad? Siempre es divertido pasar el tiempo con Paulo —y le encanta hacerlo notar. Ahora sí me mira a mí, con una sonrisa falsa encima de la cara, con la arrogancia haciéndose paso por todos lados. Me gustaría ser capaz de decirle algo, pero no sé qué— Lo ves con esa carita, pero sabe hacer unas cosas… Nosotros nos la pasábamos muy bien juntos, cuando… Bueno, Paulo se acuerda cuándo. ¿Te acuerdas, Paulo?

Como que me ardiera la sangre por dentro, como que me picara todo, me dan unas ganas de romperle la sonrisa de mierda a este saco de pelotas, a este conchesumadre pa grande, por la cresta… ¿Qué chucha? ¿Qué mierda está diciendo? ¿Qué hueá saca tratando al Paulo así, diciéndole esas hueás? ¿Sacarme celos a mí? ¿Hacerlo ver mal a él? ¿Qué cree que soy yo, un tóxico culiao acaso como él?

Yo no soy igual que él.

— Hay que tener mucho aguante, eso seguro, le gusta que se lo hagan bien —me dice, pa callado, con un guiño de mierda. Mi gatito no se atreve a mirarme a la cara, se da vuelta pa que yo no vea cómo se le entristece el ceño. No, mi amor, no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa haberte topado con este enfermo culiao, es culpa de él no más hablar pura mierda— Yo sé lo que le gusta a Paulito, ¿cierto, Paulito? Si quieres consejos yo soy un libro abierto —Maricón culiao, hueón— Llámame si quieres una ayudita, Paulo todavía tiene mi número.

Cristiano pasa al lado de nosotros y se pierde en la entrada de una manera tan sutil después de abrir la boca y dejar la cagá que yo ni siquiera me doy cuenta. De repente no está su voz y no está ese olor de mierda a perfume ni está su cara en frente de nosotros, estamos los dos solos no más; el Paulo mirando hacia la derecha, perdido en no sé dónde y yo, apenas pudiéndome dar vuelta pa atrás pa ver si este hueón de verdad se nos apareció aquí en frente y dijo todas esas hueás o si acaso fue una alucinación de nosotros no más.

Conchesumadre, esta hueá acaba de pasar, este hueón loco de verdad se nos cruzó y se paró pa hablarnos y nos dijo todas estas hueás y trató al Paulo como el pico, lo hizo de verdad, conchesumadre, por la cresta, y yo no le pude decir nada, yo ni siquiera atiné a decir algo, me hizo ver como un perkin, ni siquiera pude defender a mi pololo, por la chucha, qué hueá pasó acá. No, hueón, de verdad esta hueá no puede haber pasado, este hueón no…

No, Paulo. Paulo, quiero decir, estirando la mano, pero el Paulo no me pesca, el Paulo no dice nada. No lo alcanzo a tocar, ni a rozar, de repente mi gatito se mueve y parte a caminar solo, directo al auto y yo lo veo, hueón, lo veo avanzar, sin más, dejándome a mí callado y aquí, por mi cuenta. No puede quedarse así esta hueá, de verdad que no, Paulo. Lo sigo, atino a eso no más, a trotar detrás de él tratando de que no sea vea muy raro, porque lo estoy persiguiendo, pero tengo que perseguirlo, hueón, qué hueá ese culiao, cómo pudo tratarlo así y qué huea yo, cómo no fui capaz de defenderlo o de pararle los carros, de decirle alguna hueá.

Quiero gritarle, quiero llamarlo, pero qué chucha, va a verse raro. Paulo, digo en un susurro, apurando el paso pa llegar al auto. Paulo, hueón. No, no me pesca. ¡Paulo, por la cresta! El hueón abre la puerta del auto, del piloto, se sienta y ahí se queda. Yo abro la del copiloto, me siento al lado, la cierro y de repente todo el ruido de afuera y toda la agitación que tuvimos se convierte en nada. Somos nosotros no más en medio de todo el silencio, solos. Yo lo miro al Paulo, apenas. Su cara es como un papel, no me dice nada; está mirando al frente, por el parabrisas, a nada creo yo en realidad.

Quisiera estirar la mano para tocar la suya. Voy despacito, despacito y él se sobresalta cuando siente mi mano en su muslo y después en su manito y yo no entiendo bien por qué. No me mira ni siquiera con eso, parece como ido, como en otra, no sé, como triste…

¿Estai triste, Paulo?

— La hueá que pasó allá afuera… ¿pasó allá afuera en verdad?

No se me ocurre otra frase más para decir, así que suelto lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

— Es un hijo de puta, ¿no? Qué hijo de puta, por Dios.

Lo vi taparse la cara con las manos, suspirar ahí hasta que parece que se ahogó con su propio aire.

— Perdoná por el espectáculo, qué vergüenza que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso.

Gatito, hueón… Puta, no. Me muero de ganas de darle un abrazo, pero es medio incómodo aquí adentro y cualquiera nos podría ver.

— No, Paulo, tú no tení por qué pedirme disculpas. Es ese hueón, que se refirió así de ti, qué conchesumadre más grande, por la cresta, y yo ni capaz fui de defenderte, puta, qué clase de pololo soy yo, hueón.

Me miró, con esos ojitos verdes que parece que te desvisten entero cuando se posan encima de ti. Me gustaría verlo sonreír, pero al parecer es muy pronto para eso todavía. Siento su mano ahora en mi pierna, acariciando con cuidado.

— El mejor. Nunca creás otra cosa. El mejor.

La sensación que me dio cuando me dijo esa hueá fue de que quería dar a entender algo como “y yo no te merezco”, pero el Paulo no habló nada más, solamente me miró y nos quedamos mirando los dos, en silencio, por minutos, muchos minutos, porque cuando miré el reloj en la pantalla eran casi las cinco.

— Te quiero dar un abrazo —él rompió el hielo, como tantas otras veces. Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, la voz le sonó como media quebrada— No creas todas las cosas que dijo de mí, ¿sí? No son verdad.

Y bueno, si lo son no tení por qué avergonzarte de esa hueá po, Paulo. Él tampoco tiene por qué andarlas soltando a los cuatro vientos porque eran hueás de ustedes, que tú le contaste o que le mostraste cuando estaban tirando en una pieza cerrada o donde fuera, eran privadas. Qué hueón más maricón, por la chucha.

— Lo dijo para que tuvieras otra idea de mí.

— Nada va a hacer cambiar la idea que yo tengo de ti, Paulo. Menos ese hueón.

La primera sonrisa me la da por fin. Su mano me hace cariño en la pierna, una y otra vez y yo no sé muy bien qué más decirle o qué otra cosa hacer para que entienda que los comentarios de ese hueón jamás me van a hacer cambiar la opinión que yo tengo de él, que es la mejor no más, si por este hueón yo dejé todo. Y tampoco nos va a arruinar las vacaciones, o sea, no podemos dejar que una conversa de con cuea cinco minutos nos cague lo que tanto nos costó tener, ¿o sí, Paulo? Se lo pregunto sonriendo y él sigue sonriendo también. Asiente al final, como cansado, como medio dolorido. Prende el botón del auto, el motor empieza a sonar…

— Tengo que ir a ver el departamento, la chica me está esperando, mirá, recién me mandó un mensaje —me dice, mostrándome el teléfono. — Pero ya no quiero.

— Cancélale entonces po, amor.

Eso le hace sonreír un poco más, mirando pa abajo mientras deja el celular cerca de la palanca.

— No, ya me comprometí.

— No tení cara para ir a ver un departamento. Dile a la mina que otro día y se acabó —El Paulo niega con la cabeza, una y otra vez— Y nos quedamos en la cama regaloneando.

— Suena tentador —admite, queriendo verse mejor— Pero nos vamos a ir de vacaciones y voy a tener que reagendar como para tres semanas más, van a empezar los partidos… Mejor salgo de eso ahora y así lo tenemos listo para las próximas vacaciones. No quiero que la conversación con Cristiano nos arruine los planes tampoco.

Cosito. Le sonreí yo, haciéndole circulitos con los dedos en su muslo. Es una hueá muy íntima tocarnos así, después del papelón de ese hueón.

— Bueno —me decidí por decir— Bueno, anda. Pásame a dejar al depa y júntate con la mina. Me podí mostrar el departamento por videollamada. Tú sabí que yo confío en tu criterio —lo leseé, pa que no todo fuera pena aquí entre nosotros. Me gusta cuando sonríe. Siempre quiero verlo sonreír a mi gatito.

— Ya. Okey. —su carita se ve mucho más bonita así, con los labios curvados— Sabés que te amo, ¿no?

Obvio.

— Sí. Sí sé.

El Paulo apretó el acelerador y partimos muy piola. No conversamos más de lo que había pasado, no tocamos el tema de Cristiano y no pelamos a ese hueón en todo el camino, nos sumergimos en un silencio muy cómodo que sostuvimos todo lo que duró el viaje hasta el departamento. Yo no le solté el muslo, dejé que mi mano estuviera ahí y que le diera alguna especie de seguridad hasta que el Paulo detuvo el auto y yo abrí la puerta pa bajarme en la entrada de los estacionamientos. Nos quisimos dar un beso, o sea, no nos lo dijimos, pero con la mirada uno cacha, pero no pudimos. Uno nunca está seguro en ningún lado en realidad, entonces mejor pasar piola antes de levantar sospechas.

Ten cuidado, le dije yo como despedida y el Paulo asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa con los labios cerrados. Me bajé al final y caminé hasta la entrada sin mirar atrás, sin cachar a dónde el Paulo se había ido. Entré al hall muy de la nada, la mina que estaba de turno me saludó porque obviamente sabía a dónde iba. No me hizo atados, no me miró demasiado y yo subí al ascensor con la cabeza llena de hueás en realidad.

Qué hueón más maricón Ronaldo, como que todavía no lo supero en verdad. No quise seguir hablando ni dándole vueltas al tema porque no quise hacer sentir mal al Paulo, pero, hueón, ¿cómo chucha un hombre puede comportarse así? O sea, el Arturo tenía la razón no más y el hueón es un tóxico culiao y un obsesivo de mierda que ahora que cachó que el Paulo tiene un nuevo pololo lo único que hizo fue humillarlo y va a volver a dar más jugo, la hueá es muy obvia.

Y no sé, qué ganas de haberle dicho sus verdades al culiao, qué ganas de no haber sido tan pavo y quedarme callado y decirle en su cara que es un saco de huéas, que no se atreviera a hablar así del Paulo. Pero, puta, no me atreví no más, me quedé en blanco, me quedé en la nada, demasiado impactado pa hacer alguna hueá y puro dejé que pasara encima del Paulo como si nada. Qué rabia por la cresta, como que no sé cómo manejar esta hueá. Ni siquiera me apaña volver a este departamento donde hay calorcito y olorcito al Paulo y a mí; el silencio que está por todos lados como que no me deja tranquilo.

Me muevo al living, me siento en el futón con el celular en las manos. El Paulo aún no me llama, no debe haber llegado todavía al departamento… La Pame tampoco me ha hablado, al Bruno lo dejé en visto ayer. Puta que sería bueno contarle a alguien esta hueá, desahogarme un poco, estoy como apretado, no sé, como que quiero soltarlo todo, quiero descargar la rabia que me quedó por ser tan hueón en frente de Ronaldo.

Pucha, podría. Podría, ¿cierto? Podría contarle a alguien esta hueá. Podría tratar de conversar con una persona, hay una persona que sabe lo que yo estoy pasando o que por lo menos cacha cómo funciona la hueá. Podría. De verdad podría. Podría aprovechar además, estoy solo, el Paulo no me ha llamado todavía, hay tiempo y yo no quiero que él escuche esta hueá, ¿te imaginai? Pa la cagá. No. No, no entendería el Paulo, no tiene por qué saber tampoco las hueás que me pasan a mí después de sentirme un perkin frente a ese concha de su madre. No corresponde.

Puta, ¿lo hago? Tengo el teléfono en mi mano, el nombre del King justo pa hacerle una videollamada. ¿Se habrá sentido alguna vez este hueón como me sentí yo? Chucha, capaz que me agarre pal columpio no más. No, hueón, ¿por qué? Si él mismo me lo advirtió… Ay, hueón, mejor hago esta hueá rápido antes de que me llame el Paulo. Chucha, ¿qué hora será en España? Ya, pico. Capaz que me arrepienta si no lo hago ahora.

Como que lo más estresante es escuchar los pitidos culiaos que suenan mientras espero que este hueón conteste la llamada. Por ahí está ocupado y yo molestándolo, hueón, por ahí está tirando con el James terrible contento y yo interrumpiendo. Puta, tengo que dejar de ser tan inseguro, el hueón se toma su tiempo no más…

Ah, chucha, ahí conectó.

¡Arturo!

Arturo culiao, debe haber estado haciendo el delicioso con el James, mira la carita que tiene el culiao.

Quién como él, siempre te pone contento al final ver a este hueón.

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin llamarme, mi niño! Yo pensaba ya que me había cambiado. —sonriente, feliz el culiao. Ay, Arturo, no, ¿cómo lo podría cambiar a usted? O sea, en tanto mariconadas, porque aquí entre nos sigo siendo Team Bravo.

— ¿Me echó de menos mi Rey? —pa olvidarse del mal rato. El Arturo se ríe, más contento que la chucha. Está como… qué onda el fondo, como que de verdad es una cama. Se nota el respaldo. No, soy mal pensado yo, debe estar en su casita descansando no más. Pero está encima de una almohada igual, raro— ¿Cómo estai, Arturito? ¿Cómo ha ido la pega, guacho?

Un poquito de buena crianza, pa no ser tan directo.

— Bien, bien hermanito, todo tranquilo por acá. Estoy de vacaciones ahora de hecho, hace poquito me las tomé. ¿Y usted, crack? ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Yo sonreí, sentado en el futón negro del Paulo.

— Bien po, hueón, todo tranqui igual. No estoy en Juárez de hecho, me vine a pasar las vacaciones…

— ¡Aaah, no me digai ná! —salta al toque. De risa fácil mi compañero, uno las aprende a valorar no más— ¡Te fuiste a Italia!

— En Turín po, Rey, pasándola mal.

— Quién como tú, guachito.

— Yaaa y no me digai vo’ que andai solo, esa carita, guacho… ¿Qué maldades andai haciendo, King?

Está rojo el culiao, pero no le sale, si cuándo Vidal ha tenido vergüenza po, hueón, no sabe el hueón qué es esa hueá.

— No pasa ná, si estoy solito —me contesta, haciéndose el tímido.

— ¡Ah, conchesumadre, te pillé a manopla!

Entre broma y broma digo yo…

— No, hueón, ¡que erí mal pensao, Ángelo! No, estaba durmiendo, me despertaste de hecho.

— ¿Y durmiendo solo? ¿En tus vacaciones? —¿a dónde se fue el James? O sea, era una pregunta oculta esa.

— Puta sí, si el James anda en Inglaterra —ah, chuta, ¿se nos va el chiquillo? Se va a quedar solo el Rey— Está en conversaciones con un equipo de allá, con el Everton. Lo más probable es que se vaya y se cambie de club, si acá el pelao culiao no lo pesca ni en bajá, con cuéa está en la banca.

Sí, es verdad. Eso he escuchado.

— Así que se va de España.

— Sí, hueón, me tiene medio bajoneado esa hueá porque no nos vamos a poder ver tanto ahora. Pero pico, yo feliz por mi él. Es un crack mi guacho, la va a romper allá.

Me dan ganas de sonreír. Me da tanta risa el Arturo cuando demuestra lo enamorado que está del James. O sea, no es risa, es como… es como algo raro, no sé, porque uno ve que este hueón siempre tira buena onda a sus amigos, pero el James es más que eso y es bacán que le tire tanta buena vibra, que lo apañe tanto, que lo quiera tanto. Se ven bonitos igual los dos, qué lindo tener una relación así.

— De más po, Rey, mándale mis saludos cuando se vean.

— Gracias, guachito —dice, acomodándose en las almohadas— Y vo, Ángelo, ¿cómo estai con el gatito? O sea, pa pasar las vacaciones con él… van como avión ustedes —y se larga a reír el hueón. Arturo culiao, siempre igual— ¿Pa cuándo el acuerdo de unión civil, chiquillos?

¡Es muy payaso este hueón!

— Erí muy hueón, hueón —puras risas, puras risas el Arturo— No, bien, ósea… puta guacho, pa eso te llamaba; es que lo acompañé al Club ahora, hace poquito llegamos.

— ¿La pulenta? —sonó sorprendido el hueón— ¿Fuiste con él a la Juve?

— Sí, hueón, o sea, tenía que ver una hueá de la renovación y fuimos, onda, muy piola.

— ¿Pero allá saben que el hueón juega pal otro equipo, onda, los dirigentes? ¿Saben?

— Según yo sabían los compañeros po, hueón, pero parece que ellos igual cachan o algunos al menos. Cacha que el hueón con el que habló le deseó suerte conmigo, o sea, cachó que yo era algo más.

— Qué brígido, hueón, o sea, acá en el Barca nadie sabe que yo… —sí, sí te entiendo— Del James sabían en el Real Madrid, en el Bayern igual algo se hablaba.

— Pero eso no es lo más brígido po, hueón, no es lo más cuático.

— ¿Qué pasó, crack?

Diga lo que diga, a este hueón le encanta la copucha y bueno, mejor pa mí pa que me dé consejo po.

— Adivina con quién nos encontramos cuando veníamos saliendo.

El Arturo abre los ojos grande. Es una reina del drama este hueón.

— ¿Me estai…?

— Por qué te haría esa hueá, hueón.

— Conchetumadre, ¿se encontraron con Ronaldo?

— Con el mismo, hueón —pa la cagá, Vidal.

— No, hueón, qué brutal. —me encanta este Arturo maraco, hueón. Me encanta— ¿Y qué hueá les dijo? ¿Qué hueá hiciste vo’, qué hizo el Paulo?

— No, hueón, te juro que el hueón fue demasiado maricón… —el Arturo hace una cara como de ¡eso es obvio! — Primero me miró a mí en menos po, hueón, me preguntó quién era y después empezó a decir hueás del Paulo, de las hueás que hacía con el Paulo, de cómo era el Paulo en… vo’ cachai po, cómo era onda, culiando, ya. Fue demasiado maricón el conchesumadre, lo hizo sentir super mal, dijo hueás muy mariconas del Paulo. ¿Y sabí la hueá qué me da más rabia? —¿qué? Preguntó el Arturo, sentado ya en la cama— Que no fui capaz de defender al Paulo. Como que me fui a negro, ¿cachai? Me borré, no supe qué decirle. A mí me da lo mismo que me ningunee, esa hueá me importa un pico, pero que haya dicho esas hueás del Paulo… esas hueás son de maricón po, Arturo.

— Noo, tóxico culiao, ¿qué hueá le pasa? —yo asentí con la cabeza. Puta, por lo menos alguien me entendía po, hueón— Si yo te dije hueón, te dije, ¿o no? En cuanto supiera que tú andai con el Paulo iba a volver a puro dar jugo, qué hueón más penca, Ángelo. Era una hueá de esperarse en todo caso.

— Sí, sí sé, pero nunca pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar así, cara a cara y menos que iba a humillar al Paulo en frente mío. El Paulo después me pidió disculpas, ¿cachai? Me dijo que no le creyera, que él no era así.

Esa es la hueá que me da más pena, lo juro.

— Qué maricón, por la cresta, pobre Paulo, hueón, pero no lo pesquí y no le di bola al culiao, si lo único que debe haber querido es sacarte celos y pica tratando de imponerse el hueón porque es un tóxio culiao que se obsesiona con sus parejas después de que las deja, nada más. Es un posesivo de mierda, como cabro chico al que le quitan al juguete. Puta, debe haber sido una experiencia de mierda, hueón. —corta.

— La peor, Arturo, te juro. Me dejó pa la cagá.

— Puta guacho, sí, qué hueá más penca. —y justo aparecer el hueón… puta qué rabia siento todavía, hueón, todavía como que me da monos pensar en esa hueá— Pero no lo pesquí, no lo pesquí porque así es el culiao. Ahora capaz que vaya a llamar al Paulo.

— Sí, me dijo que él seguía teniendo su número.

— Típico —el Arturo sonaba super seguro— Al James igual lo llama a veces. Lo he escuchado por el altavoz invitándolo a tomarse algo. Es muy cara de raja, el saco de hueás. Pero no pesquí hermano, no pesquí. Esa es la mejor hueá que podí hacer, ignorarlo. Pal Paulo es tema cerrado me imagino, ¿cierto?

— Sí, obvio, si le dio pura vergüenza no más, que lo tratara así.

— Pobrecito. Puta, qué lata por ustedes cabros, pero de verdad crack no pesquí. El hueón es así, como que no soporta ver la felicidad de la gente a la que hizo mierda. Por experiencia propia te lo digo.

Yo asentí no más, como que no me quedaba nada más por hacer. Puta la hueá charcha, hueón. Qué terrible. Cómo se le ocurrió al Paulo alguna vez meterse con semejante hueón, ni tan mino es además el culiao. Pero bueno, las consecuencias están ahora y la verdad es que el Paulo no tiene la culpa de que este hueón haya resultado ser un loco de mierda. Pura mala suerte no más, pero bueno, supongo que es una hueá con la que voy a tener que aprender a vivir hasta que el hueón se aburra.

Eso no significa que me deje de molestar, en todo caso.

— Supongo que esta hueá no te amurra la relación con el Paulo po, ¿o sí? —trata de tirarme pa arriba el Arturo.

— No, obvio que no. Estamos bien, super bien los dos.

— ¿Sí? Qué bueno, ah —¿qué hueá Arturo? — Porque yo te he visto en la selección bien cercano al Barti Chico.

No.

¿Está insinuando que yo…?

— No, hueón, na que ver, o sea, pura buena onda con el cabro chico —Arturo, hueón, qué onda. Chucha, como que me ardió la cara, me puse rojo parece. Pero, ¡no! Nada que ver, nada que ver, si el hueón es muy buena onda, pero es un pendejo…— ¡Si es super buena onda el Bruno!

— Sí, sí, si es buena onda el Brunito y maraco también, se nota a la legua.

¡Arturo!

— Aruro culiao, hueón, no digai esa hueá. —no quiero sonar pesado, pero qué chucha.

— Si no lo digo de homofóbico hueón, ¡nunca! Lo digo porque es verdad. —No me mirí así, Arturo— Ten ojo con el cabro chico Ángelo, porque yo lo he visto muy pegado a vo’. No lo hagai hacerse ilusiones.

— No le hago ilusiones, hueón. —obvio que no. Ni una. Somos amigos no más, hablamos por WhatsApp así igual como yo hablo con este hueón. Eso no lo hace diferente ni lo hace algo más, na que ver, además, yo estoy con el Paulo.

Yo estoy con el Paulo.

— Ya, yo te digo no más.

— ¿Tú encontrai que soy demasiado buena onda con él?

El Arturo se encogió de hombros ahí en la pantalla.

— Yo digo no más que el Bruno es muy cabro chico todavía y que se puede pasar rollos. Y pa qué le vai a hacer eso, ¿cierto?

Lo quedé mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al Bruno de hecho lo dejé en visto hace poco, pero no es por mala onda, si no porque, puta, estoy con el Paulo, estoy de vacaciones… Quiero pasarla bien. No es que el Bruno me confunda o alguna hueá así, yo no le hago nada a él tampoco.

No, obvio que no. El Arturo se va en volá, se imagina hueás donde no las hay, él sí se pasa rollos. Arturo culiao, no hagai esa hueá.

— Na que ver, Arturo, el Brunito es un amigo no más. Tú sabí que yo tengo ojos pal Paulo no más.

Esa hueá lo hizo reír.

— Está bien, está bien. —murmuró, con una sonrisa.

Le quise decir alguna cosa más, no sé, como comentarle otra hueá del Bruno o de qué cosas realmente había visto él o qué se vio tan sospechoso pa que él se imaginara alguna hueá así. Quise hacerlo, pa tenerlo en cuenta al menos, pa que la cosa no se vea tan mal la próxima vez. Igual, el Arturo cacha porque él es igual de maraco que todos nosotros; no sé si los demás cabros se darían cuenta o verían mal que el Bruno se junte tanto conmigo. Puta, ¿y si le pregunto no más? No, hueón. No alcanzo ahora. Alguien no quiere que pregunte, ah. Se nota clarito en la barra de notificaciones. Llegó justo a tiempo el WhatsApp del Paulito.

“¿Con quién estás hablando, amor? Te quiero mostrar el departamento”

¿Viste, Arturo? Si es el único mi gatito, vo’ te pasai rollos no más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pucha, gente! Lo siento muchísimo por demorarme tanto en subir este capítulo, casi 2 meses! La única excusa que tengo es que he tenido muy poca motivación para escribir :( Me costó demasiado sacar adelante el cap, así que quise subirlo así como estaba. Es más corto que los anteriores de hecho, pero si no lo subía probablemente sacaría capítulo nuevo como en 3 meses jaja así que preferí actualizar mejor. Espero que no les moleste lo corto del cap.
> 
> De hecho, preferí dividir las vacaciones. Iba a escribirlas en este mismo cap, pero realmente si lo hacía así, como les contaba, nunca iba a actualizar. Así que para el próximo capítulo se quedan las vacaciones a la playa de los chiquillos y el encuentro de Ángelo con la mamá de Paulo!
> 
> Bueno, en este capítulo vimos el encuentro de Ángelo con Cristiano! Fue cortito, pero potente jajaja Cristiano al parecer no se tomó tan bien la nueva relación de Paulo y quiso sacarle algunos trapitos al sol xD Ángelo buscó apañe en Arturo! Que más o menos ha vivido la misma situación y que por cierto se ha dado cuenta de la cercanía de Ángelo y Bruno jaja pero en fin, les prometo que el próximo capítulo habrá más Sabala. Espero no demorarme taaanto como esta vez.
> 
> Les pido mil disculpas de nuevo y les doy las gracias por su fidelidad y su buena onda con esta historia. Un beso enorme a todos, cuídense mucho y me quedo super feliz de saber qué les pareció el capítulo. Abrazos!!
> 
> Les dejo el diálogo de Paulo y el dirigente en español jeje:
> 
> "¿Ángelo? ¿Es italiano?"
> 
> "No, es latino"
> 
> "Es un placer para nosotros tenerte en el club dos temporadas más, Paulo."
> 
> "Saben lo cómodo que me siento aquí"
> 
> "Buena suerte con el latino"
> 
> "Gracias".


	21. Turín ante ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre del capítulo hace mención a la canción "Paris ante ti" de Sandro. Aparece casi en la última parte del cap. ¡Derrítanse con su melancolía!

El departamento que el Paulo se va a comprar es bacán, hueón, muy bacán. 200 metros cuadrados, una terraza grande, exquisita, unas piezas amplias todas en suite, unos baños preciosos y una piscina rica de agüita temperada que tiene un ventanal gigante que da la vista a los Alpes. Es un paraíso chiquitito, hueón, uno de esos lugares que uno veía cuando chico en la tele no más. Es precioso. Está rodeado de árboles, de montañas, de bosque, super solo, super privado y super discreto y es nuestro. Nuestro departamento. Es una hueá demasiado loca, demasiado increíble, demasiado impensado, pero pasó, pasó y lo tenemos ya y ni siquiera tuvo demasiado trámite la hueá, lo logramos y es nuestro. Y estoy feliz, demasiado, es la raja. Pero, esa no es ni siquiera la mejor parte de todas estas vacaciones.

Esta hueá es la mejor: esta vista al agua clarita, a estas piedras gigantes, a este cielo, hueón, esta arena blanca… estos acantilados tremendos, estas paredes de rocas. Hueón, Italia es un paraíso completo, estoy pisando un lugar que uno se imagina en sueños no más que existe. Miro al Paulo, que parado al lado mío me devuelve la ojeada como “¿viste que tengo buen gusto?” Le daría un abrazo, lo apretaría entero pa puro sentirlo mejor y tener conciencia de que esta hueá que está pasando está pasando en verdad. No sé si es suficiente el olor del mar, no sé si es suficiente la brisa que nos vuela el pelo y nos recorre la cara…

Obvio que fue idea el Paulo. Todo lo que pasa en mi vida desde hace casi un año es idea del Paulo. No es una mala idea en todo caso, o sea, yo no me puedo quejar del paisaje ni de las sensaciones que me recorren entero al estar parado aquí porque, hueón, estar parado aquí simboliza tantas cosas… Son las primeras vacaciones que estamos pasando juntos. ¡Vacaciones! ¡En una playa, en un hotel, los dos solos! Pellízcame, Paulo. Pellízcame pa que de verdad me de cuenta de que no estoy soñando.

Cuando él me contó toda esta hueá la verdad es que parecía demasiado sobrenatural. Vimos por internet unos cuantos destinos que el Paulo ya tenía pensados y elegimos entre los dos esta playita paradisíaca en Puglia, una región que de verdad parecía una copia de esas islas ricas que hay en Grecia y que a mí tanto me gustan. Este hueón es muy pillo, la eligió por eso mismo, me lo confesó después mientras hacía la reservación. Elegimos Foggia, un pueblito bacán donde todas las casas están pintadas de blanco y las calles son super angostas y están como en escalerita. El Paulo pagó una reservación en un hotel que queda en un acantilado, el Hotel Baia delle Zagare y que obvio que le hizo un espacio porque julio es temporada alta parece; hemos visto varia gente alrededor de las instalaciones del hotel y la playa no está precisamente desierta. Es de verdad de ensueño, hueón, es como estar en el caribe.

El 5 de julio hicimos las maletas y llegamos acá, en el jet del Paulo. Arrendamos un auto y después hicimos el viaje por el pueblo para echar una mirada hasta que llegamos al hotel. Es la raja, hueón, es precioso y metido entre medio de los roqueríos, de los acantilados y da la sensación a veces de que estamos como perdidos, de que nadie nos puede encontrar acá. Nuestra habitación es doble, en suite, pero con dos camas, obvio, pa no levantar sospechas. Es linda, grande, con una vista directa a la playa. Ayer nos acomodamos y tratamos un poco de organizarnos pa cachar qué ir a ver, por dónde caminar, a dónde ir a comer además del hotel, curiosear los espacios de las playas… En la noche nos acostamos rendidos, hueón, en la misma cama eso sí, pero no fuimos capaces de hacer nada. Igual yo no me dormí temprano, el Paulo sí, pero yo me quedé pensando, viendo el techo de la pieza, intentando entender y creerme lo que estaba viviendo.

Hoy día en la mañana nos levantamos como a las 11, tomamos el desayuno que nos trajeron a la pieza y bajamos acá a la playa después de almuerzo. Bajamos por un ascensor privado que tiene el hotel, ¿lo podí creer? La hueá loca, hueón. Un ascensor a la playa. Pero lo tienen, lo hay, de vidrio, bacán, podí mirar la arena y toda la inmensidad del mar mientras vai bajando y ahora, parados acá unos pasos más allá del ascensor, queriendo tocar con nuestros pies la arena de la baia dei Mergoli, no podí convencerte más de que la cuestión es real.

De todas formas, el zamarreo chiquitito que me da el Paulo y la sonrisa linda que me pone para que lo pesque al final y nos busquemos un ladito, entre las sillas de playa bacanes que hay puestos por el hotel y los quitasoles, es el mejor despertar. Yo le sonrío igual, es que es imposible no hacerlo. El sol pegándonos en la cara no me deja otra no más, menos el olor del mar, los ruidos de las olas… Conchesumadre, esta hueá está pasando de verdad.

— Dejá de parecer tan sorprendido, que la gente va a empezar a hablar.

Paulo culiao, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Su sonrisa intacta ahí, feliz, única.

— ¿Te creí esta hueá? —le pregunto yo. Él se muerde los labios, pero muy piola, yo lo alcanzo a notar porque estamos muy juntos no más. Tal vez deberíamos separarnos un poquito…

Siento como que me quiere decir algo que nadie más puede escuchar.

Después lo veo cambiar de opinión, empujar su boquita como si quisiera que le diera un beso. Yo quiero, obvio que quiero. Siempre quiero.

— Vamos a acomodarnos. —responde él en cambio, dejándome ahí sin ninguna palabra en realidad y sin ningún beso. Lo veo avanzar primero, poniéndose sus lentes de sol y su sombrero beige, con su polera sin mangas negra y sus shorts blancos que no se alcanzan a ver por lo larga que le queda la polera. Parece que anduviera sin nada y se ve precioso, es el más bonito de todos los hueones que hay por aquí.

Yo lo sigo y el Paulo tenía razón, me saco las chalas y de verdad que tocando la arena ya lo empezai a sentir distinto, ya te dai cuenta de que todo esto es real. La arena está un poco caliente, me quema abajo, pero eso es bacán, me gusta. La verdad es que me siento tan chico acá, entre estas piedras, la inmensidad de los tremendos roquerios alrededor de nosotros, el agua en frente… Hay puro celeste, puro blanco en la arena, el Paulo se acomoda en una de las sillas y me hace una seña con la mano. Yo suspiro, entre medio de este pedazo de paraíso perdido al que fuimos a parar.

En el camino nos sacaron fotos. Sí, de más que se las sacaron al Paulo, o sea, no nos dimos cuenta así onda, no vimos cámaras, pero el Paulo cacha esas cosas y me lo dijo. Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos a acá. Y está bien, somos dos amigos y es la hueá más normal que el Paulo quiera pasar sus vacaciones con un amigo pa olvidarse de la pena tremenda que tiene por haber terminado con su pololita. Esa maraca ha seguido molestando, es muy penca la mina. Al principio se hizo la buena onda, la simpática, la que apoyaba esto que teníamos con el Paulo pero la culiá sacó las garras cuando se le acabó la teta. Yo no he querido decirle nada al Paulito, onda, no le he dicho “para de contestarle a la hueona, por favor”. Pa qué, pa qué darle en el gusto a ella si es obvio que de mí le habla pestes la mina. No le voy a dar nada la razón yo, así cada vez que cacho que están hablando por WhatsApp me hago el hueón, porque yo estoy aquí y ella no. Yo me voy a culiar al Paulo a la noche y ella no.

Pero pichula, la maraca no es ni por lejos el temita principal acá. Somos nosotros dos no más y todo este exterior exquisito, hueón. Imagino yo que igual habrán paparazzis o camarógrafos cachando que onda, así que por si acaso me siento altiro en la silla que está al lado de la del Paulo, sin hablarle muy de cerca, sin decirle lo lindo que se ve ordenando las cosas. Este hueón quería arrendar un yate pa andar en el mar, pero yo lo paré en seco. Onda, hueón, ¿qué onda tu despilfarro con tu plata? Se enojó un poco, pero pico, yo ni ahí, además, esas hueás como que tienen más sentido cuando vai con más gente, ¿o no? Esperaba que me dijera que lo tenía planeado hacer con la Oriana, pero menos mal que se quedó callado. A mí la verdad no me tincaba dar vueltas por el mar, nunca le he visto mucho el sentido si te vai a bañar igual estando en la arena. No sé, yo soy de otra onda. A mí me tinca caminar por el pueblito, ver hueás, conocer, no sé, tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo…

Hoy día es 6 de julio y nos vamos a quedar hasta el 10. Son cinco días no más los que vamos a alcanzar a estar. De ahí el Paulo tiene que ir a ver el trámite de la compra del departamento y quiere también que vayamos a su casa en Turín para conocer a su mamá. ¡El 12 es el gran día! Qué hueá más loca. Conocer a la suegra, la hueá… en fin. Es algo que yo le tenía prometido y que pienso cumplir. No puedo fallarle ahora, no puedo guatear cuando todo esto es como perfecto po hueón.

El Paulo deja su bolso encima de la mesa que hay entre medio de las dos sillas, se acomoda mejor en la suya y se saca la polera. Se queda con los shorts no más. Ay, ese pechito le va a quedar más tostado de lo que ya lo tiene… unas ganas hueón de hacerle cariñito en la guata, de acariciarle la cintura. Ni la excusa de echarle bloqueador tenemos, nos echamos antes de salir. La escena se vería terrible sospechosa, ¿sí o no? Por eso mejor no dejar nada al azar. Yo lo imito no más, me siento piola, me arreglo los lentes también. Una que otra persona alrededor empiezan a echarle una mirada, capaz por ahí reconociéndolo, pero nadie se atreve a acercarse y es casi como si fuéramos nadie, hueón, o sea, como si el Paulo fuese nadie aquí. Nadie nos molesta, nadie nos pesca y el sol que nos pega tan directo, la brisa fresca que nos acaricia los cuerpos y el ruido y el olor del mar son las únicas cuestiones que parece que existen.

Por tanto tiempo imaginé esta hueá, por tanto, tanto…

Y está pasando ahora.

— Oye qué irreal todo esto —como que todavía no me la creo a veces. A veces siempre en verdad. El Paulito se ríe, mirándome, yo me río con él, contentos los dos por este secreto de nosotros. El hueón se estira en su silla, con esas piernas perfectas que ahora pasando tanto tiempo he cachado que no tienen pelos porque no le salen no más y si le salen son tan finitos que este hueón no tiene ninguna necesidad de depilarse. Yo sí, ah, yo sí me depilé antes de venir a la playa: las piernas, las axilas, la cara... Siempre digno.

— ¿El ambiente o nosotros? —contesta burlón, dando vuelta la cara pa mirarme. Lo único que le adorna el pecho desnudo es la cadenita que yo le regalé, que con cuéa se saca para dormir y ducharse. Esa hueá me encanta igual, es como un recordatorio siempre de lo que tenemos.

— Si sabí qué, no te hagai el hueón.

Mi gatito suelta una risita chica, de ahí se pierde observando la inmensidad del mar. El ruido que hacen las olas cuando chocan con los roqueríos que nos rodean es muy onírico, hueón, como si estuvierai en algún trance profundo. Por minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada, nos quedamos callados porque yo también hago lo mismo y me dedico a mirar el paisaje que nos rodea. El sol pega duro, hay unos niñitos corriendo en el borde del agua, los papás no los pescan mucho. El Paulo de repente me mira, yo puedo sentir sus ojos encima de mi hombro. Supongo que no vale tanto la pena pensar a veces, hay que vivir más…

— ¿Sabés qué día es hoy?

Su cara se ve muy delicada como pa que sea un día normal.

— ¿Lunes? —Lunes po, Paulo. Llegamos aquí el domingo, ayer.

El Paulo se sonríe, niega con la cabeza y después mira a la arena. Al instante mira al agua y a la gente que hay en el borde, después a mí de nuevo y yo me estoy empezando a preocupar… Chucha, ¿es algún día en especial? ¿El día del comienzo de nuestras vacaciones será? Pero si eso lo sabemos los dos. Estoy que se lo digo: las vacaciones po, Paulo. Nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos.

— 6 de julio.

Me mira como si se supone que yo tengo que saber qué pasa el 6 de julio. Puta sí, tengo que saber, obvio que tengo que saber. Chucha. Eh… Ay, me está mirando mucho. Hasta con los lentes encima cacho que no me quita los ojos de la cara. Sí, es 6 de julio. 6 de julio.

— No te acordás qué pasó el 6 de julio.

No, sí, obvio que me acuerdo…

— Hace un año el 6 de julio.

¡Sí! ¡Hueón! ¡Sí!

Puta la hueá, cómo no acordarme antes.

Sí, sí, Paulo, toda la razón. Sí, obvio.

Conchesumadre, cómo tan hueón…

Hace un año, el 6 de julio del 2019, empezaba esta hueá entre nosotros. ¡Puta la hueá y yo sin acordarme que es casi como nuestro aniversario! Soy el peor. Paulo, tení toda la razón, ¿cómo tan olvidadizo yo? Él se toca la cadenita en su cuello, me quiere dar una pista. ¡Cosita! ¡Disculpa! ¡Nunca más! ¡Me voy a tatuar esta fecha, te lo juro!

(Y también la fecha cuando te pedí pololeo).

— El tercer lugar de la Copa América, Chile-Argentina —y veo su sonrisa entonces, sus dedos retorciéndose en la cadena por las ganas que tiene de tocarme la mano— ¡2-1 nos ganaron, qué partido más ingrato, hueón! —ríete gatito, me encanta escucharte reír— Tuvo una cosa buena no más.

El Paulo se saca los lentes de sol, se toca el pómulo con los nudillos.

Parpadea despacio y es un sol.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Sí, ¿cierto? Mejor decirlo mirándonos a los ojos.

— Que te conocí a ti —suelto sincero, siento que me sale el amor por los labios. Dejo mis lentes apoyados en mi guata, también tengo que parpadear para acostumbrarme a tanta luz y entiendo tanto, hueón, la mano del Paulo, temblorosa por querer tocarme a mí— Y la pelea de Messi con el Gary, pa recordarla por los siglos de los siglos.

Los dos nos largamos a reír como pendejos, tan fuerte, que la gente alrededor nos queda mirando un poco. Tenemos que carraspear para pasar más piola y el Paulo se echa un poquito pa atrás porque estaba demasiado inclinado pa mi lado y tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, tenemos que ser más amigos, más amigos que pololos porque si queremos celebrar esta fecha hasta quizás cuándo…

— Parecíamos perros en celo ese día —los recuerdos vienen de repente a mi cabeza, hueón, como un huracán, no sé, me da un poco de risa— Ni me lo cuestioné, hueón. Yo nunca… nunca nada con un hombre, te he dicho eso —el Paulo sonríe, asiente feliz— Y me dejaste con ganas de más.

No sé si está rojo por el sol o por lo que le estoy diciendo, por lo primero probablemente.

— Hice bien mi trabajo entonces —contesta, pillo como siempre. Uno de los cabros chicos que estaban jugando a la orilla se larga a llorar, parece que se cayó. Me importa una raja igual, la carita de mi gatito es lo mejor que puedo mirar, lo único.

¿Qué trabajo hiciste bien, mi amor? ¿Qué misión te impusiste esa tarde cuando me viste caminando por el túnel? ¿O fue antes acaso? ¿Cuándo te fijaste en mí? ¿Cuándo me viste por primera vez y cuándo decidiste que ese día no te ibai sin agarrarte a ese chileno? ¿O qué te gustó de mí? ¿Cómo me elegiste? Cómo supiste que lo nuestro iba a llegar hasta acá… ¿o fue una apuesta? Si así fue, chucha, la apuesta larga… ¿dónde va a terminar? ¿Cuándo crucemos juntos un altar?

¿O apostaste a que nunca iba a terminar esta hueá? ¿A que iba a ser para siempre? ¿A que me ibai a agarrar y no me ibai a soltar más? Me gustaría saberlo. Todo.

— ¿Algún día me vai a decir? —¿algún día vai a ser sincero conmigo? El Paulo frunce el ceño, pestañea rapidito sin cachar lo que quiero decir. Me gusta cuando mueve su carita porque no entiende, parece un cachorrito.

— ¿Qué cosa? —susurra despacio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí ese día? ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

¿Y no en otro?

Me gustaría saber eso alguna vez, no quedarme con la duda.

Sus ojos son demasiado claros pal sol, le duelen, pero a mí se me imagina que hace un esfuerzo pa mantenerlos abiertos y mirarme y que adentro de su cabeza le corren todos los pensamientos, demasiadas hueás pa mí pa imaginar o darme cuenta. No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de entender del todo lo que pasa en la cabeza del Paulo o de comprender cómo piensa este hueón, no sé si podré hacer algo con eso alguna vez. Hago el intento de todos modos, siempre lo hago.

— Nunca te pudiste sacar esa pregunta de la cabeza, ¿verdad? —se ríe el Paulo. Yo me río también, somos silenciosos y suaves, la hacemos pa callado. El único ruido de repente es el de las olas del mar, pegando con los roqueríos, mojando la arena.

— Siempre he sido curioso —mi respuesta es clara.

El Paulo sonríe y mira hacia el frente. A mí se me ocurre que se va a quedar callado y que la razón va a ser siempre un secreto, pero, tan lentamente como sabe él no más, dulce, apenas, me mira a los ojos otra vez. Una vez dije yo sentir que el Paulo nunca podría cagarme, que nunca podría mentirme y la verdad es que no sé si estoy sorprendido de darme cuenta de que esa sensación no ha cambiado, después de un año metido en esta relación.

— Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi —y esa sí que es una confesión… Chuta, siento la cara caliente, ¿será el sol? — No en el túnel, en los videos que nos mostraba el profe.

— ¿Me estai hueviando? —¿Te gusté por la tele primero? Mm-mm, susurra el Paulo y, hueón, yo no me la creo. Me tengo que acomodar, me tengo que sentar mejor pa escuchar esta hueá— ¿Pero qué onda, nos mostraron uno a uno?

— Era para ayudar a los cuatro del fondo, nos mostraron el perfil de algunos chilenos, o sea, vos, Vargas, Alexis, no me acuerdo de más. Pero te mostraron a vos, hablaron de vos y de tu juego y ahí yo te vi… —los dedos del Paulo de nuevo se balancean en la silla. Paulo, mi amor, yo también me muero de ganas de siquiera tocarte un poquito, un poquito que sea— Y recordé tu nombre. Y te busqué en Instagram, pero solo encontré una cuenta de fans de vos. Y me vi todas las fotos y me gustaste más. —Y supiste que tenía mujer, supiste que tenía hijas…— Y no me mirés así, ¿ya? No soy un acosador. Me gustaste no más. Después busqué tu nombre en Google y supe más. Me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando nos contaron al otro día la formación de Chile y vos no estabas.

Paulo, hueón, qué hueá más romántica…

Espérate. Espérate, ¿qué chucha? O sea, ya, sí, bacán todo esto, demasiado lindo de parte del Paulo, pero, ¿este hueón planeó nuestro encuentro? ¿Lo pensó, lo planificó, lo buscó? Hueón, yo pensaba que yo era el que lo había visto bajar del bus y el que le había echado el ojo… Entonces cachó que yo lo vi, sabía quién era.

— Pero entonces te vi caminando por el túnel... así que me fui a hacer la fila. Me di cuenta de que me estabas mirando, porque vos me estabas mirando también.

Te eché el ojo desde que bajamos del bus…

— Y pasó lo que pasó en la fila, cuando te arreglase las medias.

El Paulo se ríe al recordar, pero yo no me puedo sacar de la cabeza esa hueá. Paulo, hueón, ¿queríai que pasara esta hueá?

— Me arriesgué un poquito haciéndolo, pero si ya me estabas mirando el culo desde antes era por algo, ¿o no?

Me pica la cara, por la brisa y la arena me imagino.

O por saber esta hueá, por ahí. Son medias confusas las sensaciones.

— ¿Pero cómo supiste que a mí…? O sea, a mí no me gustaban los hombres, vo’ sabí esa hueá.

— Sí, y también sé que tengo pija y que eso no te importó cuando fuimos a los camarines.

Supongo que tení razón en eso…

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, menos mal en todo caso porque se acercó uno de los empleados del hotel a dejarnos unos tragos. El Paulo pidió un copete suave, yo un jugo no más. El hueón vestido de blanco parece que se aguanta las ganas de pedirle al Paulo una foto, porque se demora harto en dejarnos los vasos. Cuando por fin se va, subiendo por el mismo ascensor por el que bajamos nosotros pa llegar a la playa, escucho al Paulo suspirar profundamente.

— Tenés que saber igual que en ese tiempo había pasado lo de Cristiano y yo estaba… un poco emocional, por así decirlo.

Me dio por reírme. Paulo culiao, erí una caja de sorpresas vo’.

— ¿Te metiste conmigo pa sacarte a Ronaldo de la cabeza?

— Sí.

No es sorpresa.

En verdad, creo que bien en el fondo siempre supe que lo nuestro había empezado por una hueá así, me refiero a que siempre imaginé que esa era la primera razón por la que el Paulo se había apoyado en la pared del camarín de Argentina y se había abierto el culo con las manos pa que le diera pico. Cuando me enteré de todo lo que había vivido con Cristiano, eso sí. Ahí caché altiro que este hueón debe haber estado enojado y caliente y se sacó las ganas, se desquitó con el primer hueón que encontró no más. Y en parte es así, lo acaba de confirmar. En parte también yo no fui el primer hueón que encontró, el Paulo planeó nuestro encuentro.

Igual, no puedo negar que duele un poquito saber una de esas dos verdades, un poquito al menos.

— Pero, por favor, —su voz es un susurro, está tan cerca que puedo sentir el olor de su perfume en mi nariz y en mis labios y…— No te quedes con eso, ¿ya? Eso ya pasó. Quedate con lo primero, quedate con que lo nuestro fue a primera vista. Y mirá hasta dónde llegamos juntos. Juntos no más.

Y quiero darle un beso.

Aunque todo el mundo nos esté mirando.

— Siempre voy a estar agradecido de la vida por haberte encontrado.

Yo también te amo, Paulo.

— Y nunca voy a arrepentirme de haber peleado por vos.

Me quedé pensando en eso y en la respuesta que me hubiese gustado darle ante tremenda confesión que había hecho. Pero, como de costumbre, sobre pensar las cosas me llevó a que finalmente no me atreviera a decir nada concreto y después de tomarnos el trago nos fuimos al mar un rato, en silencio caminando por la arena, sintiendo yo como escalofríos cuando el agua me tocaba apenas los pies. Estaba frío adentro, a pesar de lo que el sol podría haber hecho pegando tan directo al mar, o quizás por ahí yo fui el único que sintió el agua tan helada, no sé, no le quise preguntar al Paulo.

No hubo mucho baño en realidad, no de mi parte por lo menos. Yo me di un chapuzón no más, metí las piernas al agua, me mojé un poco el cuerpo y después me fui a tomar sol de nuevo. El Paulo sí se quedó adentro, nadando un poquito, disfrutando el agua y aprovechando de capear el calor, como cabro chico feliz metido ahí. Debe haber querido arrendar el yate, quizás. Por alguna razón meterse al mar es más entretenido si estai con amigos, con polola, en un yate bacán pa almorzar adentro, pa dormir incluso, pa tirarte al agua desde ahí. ¿Cuál es el sentido, hueón? ¿Cuál es el gusto de hacer esa hueá? ¿Pa qué? ¿Pa qué ostentar así? Hueás mías no más supongo, pero hay veces que me siento tan distinto a todos estos hueones que juegan a la pelota, felices por pegarse las tremendas vacaciones, por pagar por tremendas hueás, por hospedarse en los hoteles más caros, por hacer las mejores actividades… Pico, a mí esa hueá como que me ahoga.

Sí, es precioso acá. Es bacán, es de sueño y es rico, sí, pero… no sé, la confesión del Paulo, hueón. Desde siempre, desde el primer momento, a primera vista fue lo nuestro y, hueón, estas vacaciones juntos son una prueba no más de todo lo que teníamos que pasar para aferrarnos a este amor y esta confesión la digeriría con el Paulo, solitos en una pieza, donde nadie nos vea, pero en cambio como estamos aquí las palabras son palabras no más y no nos llevan a nada. Siempre es lo mismo al fin y al cabo. Siempre es una cosa por otra, nunca podemos tenerlo todo y lo que me dijo el Paulo al final queda dando vueltas en mi cabeza no más, con el sol encima de mí. Yo lo veo sonreír, feliz entre las olas. Siempre la dicotomía acá, siempre, siempre… nunca podemos ser felices del todo porque para eso tendríamos que dejar de escondernos. Capaz que debí haberme olvidado de la pelota esa primera vez cuando el Colo me rechazó en las inferiores.

Me pregunto si podría estar aquí mismo donde estoy ahora, si es que eso hubiera pasado.

Probablemente no.

No le quise preguntar hueás al Paulo, como que no quise atosigarlo con todas mis dudas de siempre y mis volás y mi imaginación. El día de hecho se nos escapó tan rápido que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Era lo que él me había dicho que era no más y con los paparazzis sacándole al Paulo una que otra foto mientras estábamos en la playa o comiéndonos algo en las terrazas del hotel la verdad es que no parecía muy factible seguir conversando del tema. Nos acostamos luego, igual, pasó volando nuestro primer día de vacaciones. Compartimos la cama igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez no dormimos en la suya, si no que dormimos en la mía y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, cuando por ahí la noche todavía daba para más: sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, juntos solamente, apretados. El Paulo se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, con los dedos de su mano enredados en los míos.

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron más movidas. Nos levantamos tempranito pa tomar en la pieza el desayuno que pedimos al hotel y planeamos pasar la mañana en la playita pa después ir a almorzar a un restaurant que le había recomendado un amigo al Paulo. Un restaurante bacán, ah, lindo, onda, como rústico, encajaba perfecto ahí entre medio de estas calles ricas. Las calles son super angostas hueón, estrechas y fue demasiado rico sentir el hombro del Paulo rozando el mío mientras caminábamos al restaurante desde el estacionamiento donde el hueón había dejado el auto. Comimos bien, un plato italiano muy piola y fresquito pa que no nos colmara demasiado con el calor pesado que hacía temprano. El Paulo le sacó una foto al plato y yo le saqué una foto a él. Teníamos que hacerla piola, así que no nos reímos ni nos tomamos selfies. Había que mantenerse como amigos no más, había que hacer las cosas bien.

Igual, eso no evitó que lo pasáramos rico, que comiéramos rico y que disfrutáramos la tardecita de nuevo en la playa. Hay dos playas por el sector: una que es muy privada, en la que estuvimos el primer día y otra que es un poco más popular. Igual es difícil acceder a cualquier de las dos y no son tan grandes, así que tampoco es como que estén llenas onda como Cartagena, pero sí había un poquito más de personas alrededor. Le pidieron fotos al Paulo, el hueón accedió. Yo siempre al lado, hueón, callado y piola, con lentes oscuros y un gorro, tratando de agarrar un poco de color en la arena porque, hueón, no hay caso que yo deje de ser tan blanco. A mí no me miraron mucho igual, el Paulo era todo. Bacán eso, siento que al final nunca fuimos demasiado el foco.

Tarde noche se vino lo más entretenido. Después de volver al hotel a cambiarnos ropa el Paulo me propuso ir a un pub. No una hueá donde comer onda, si no una hueá donde bailar, donde tomar. El Paulo, hueón, qué hueón más rico, se puso a hacer un baile coqueto pa contarme la propuesta: “¿no te gusta bailar? La podemos pasar bien… y después aprovechamos la noche, cuando lleguemos de vuelta” Cosito rico. Como que pa ese momento su confesión yo ya la había digerido mejor y el encontrón penca con Ronaldo del otro día era historia. Le enredé los brazos en el cuello y nos dimos un beso aprovechando que las cortinas del ventanal, que daba la vista al ancho infinito del mar, estaban cerradas.

Yo no sabía que el Paulo conocía este lugar, después me contó que en realidad no cachaba pero que el mismo amigo que le recomendó el restaurante le había hablado del pub y que era de los buenos sitios pa pasarla bien en la noche y que era piolita, que ahí iban todos los que cachaban cómo moverse en el ambiente. Ya po, me dije yo. Démosle no más. Teníamos la promesa de llegar a pasarla bien al hotel después de entretenernos en el pub así que tampoco me hice mucho de rogar.

No quedaba tan lejos de donde nos estábamos quedando el pub y nos fuimos todo el camino con reggaetón en el auto y con las luces medias oscuras del pueblo, así que chucha, la verdad es que podríamos haber estacionado en cualquier sitio, en cualquier borde del camino pa que el gatito me hiciera un mamón. ¡Quién se hubiera dado cuenta! Pero no lo hicimos, yo no dije nada y nuestra conversación fue muy sencilla hasta que llegamos al pub.

Estaba cerca del borde de la costa, de hecho, uno podía ver el mar igual desde donde se estacionaba. Una hueá grande era, probablemente de dos pisos, como encima de unos palafitos diría uno, de unos pilares blancos grandes y se veía la raja, hueón, de verdad. Qué copado, ¿no? Susurró el Paulo, saliendo del auto. Yo había visto fotos pero se ve mucho mejor ahora. Lo quedé mirando, porque sí, de verdad que era muy bacán el sitio, por lo menos por fuera. Después obvio que cachamos que no era solo la fachada, que adentro la hueá tampoco decepcionaba.

Nos dejaron pasar de una y estaba todo oscuro, con las luces que iluminan como pa que se vea bacán no más, pa verse lo justo y lo necesario, como en todas las disco no más, nos ofrecieron altiro el VIP. Yo seguí al Paulo, que amablemente se sacó una foto con el tipo que nos guió y con el hueón que hacía los tragos. Subimos una escalera, llegamos al VIP, nos acomodamos. Todo lleno de sillones hueón, piola, con poca gente, con reggaetón también pa nuestra sorpresa y cuando nos sentamos, en uno de los futones, le llegó justo el trago al Paulo. Yo pedí una cerveza no más. Entre medio de la gente que nos miraba de reojo, que bailaba, que se copeteaba, el Paulito me preguntó cerquita del oído (pero no muy cerca de mi cuerpo como pa despertar sospechas después).

— ¿Por qué no pediste algo más fuerte? —moviendo su barbilla a mi vaso. Yo me quise reír, me inventé una excusa.

— Porque quiero estar bien consciente cuando te lo haga en el hotel.

Obvio que se lo susurré bajito bajito, pa que nadie más escuchara pero eso no evitó que el Paulo se pusiera rojo y se tomara un sorbo del copete, pa pasar piola.

Fue una excusa igual. Una buena excusa, supongo. No, yo no pedí un copete más fuerte porque, puta, no me gusta mucho el copete la verdad. Nunca me ha gustado mucho. Nunca le encontré el brillo a apagar tele o a quedarte raja curao, esa hueá igual me valió un tiempito de soledad en la adolescencia. Pero filo, no me gusta no más. No es lo mío. Me da como cosa, no me siento cómodo… a veces se me imagina que si me tomo más de un copete o alguna hueá más fuerte no voy a saber cómo parar y me voy a hacer mierda y capaz que nunca pueda volver a controlarme en el trago. Y me daría miedo esa hueá. Me daría demasiado miedo convertirme en un hueón curao así, porque conozco de cerca como es la hueá y puta que no es bonita.

Pero filo, no estamos pa pasar penas ni pa vivir de nuevo recuerdos tristes la verdad. Na que ver esa hueá, por eso mejor me entretengo con mi gatito moviéndose al ritmo de cualquier reggaetón que esté sonando, hasta de la electrónica piola que de repente ponen estos hueones. El Paulo es como… es bacán, no tiene otro calificativo. Se saca contento una que otra foto, sonríe pa la gente que se atreve a hablarle, se toma su copete, sale a bailar un rato solo y yo lo veo no más… Lo admiro. Mueve las caderas como si quisiera invitarme pa que vaya ahí, al centro, a bailar con él, pero no po, Paulo, no… Nunca tan obvios, nunca tan arriesgados. Yo lo miraba no más, tomándome la cerveza, deleitándome con la vista porque este hueón estaba bailando pa mí y yo no podía disfrutarlo más.

La pasamos bien. Y la pasamos mejor cuando por los parlantes empezó a sonar un reggaetón que los dos conocíamos bien. Yo estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras el Paulo estaba bailando y conversando con otros hueones, mirando el celular porque el Bruno no perdía tiempo preguntándome a dónde estaba pasando las vacaciones y qué estaba haciendo. Obvio que quería ir y bailar con él, un poco al menos, pero somos discretos. Esa hueá no se hace. Pero puta… el reggaetón culiao que empezó a sonar tuvo toda la culpa…

Y el Paulo cachó al toque. Al toque se dio cuenta porque en cuanto empezó a escuchar “miento si te digo que en ti no ando pensando, quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo. Te llamo, pero me sale ocupado, ooo”

Y yo: HUEÓN.

“Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal. Bebé, yo no puedo negarlo. Esto que siento por ti no puede ser legal”

Hueón, esa debe ser una de nuestras canciones, ¿cachai la letra? Es pa nosotros. Es pa nosotros, era pa nosotros y los dos lo supimos, los dos cachamos, por eso tuve que cortarle al pobre Bruno y pararme con la excusa penca de irme a buscar otra cerveza. ¡Qué otra cerveza! Si me quedaba la mitad y no estaba na en mis planes copetearme más. El Paulo sí, (¡porque estoy de vacaciones, boludo!) él ya iba por su tercer vaso de la hueá que estuviera metiéndose. Por eso andaba bailando, por eso se movía así, tan lento, tan suelto, por eso me miró con esos ojos de gato que tiene y se tomó lo que le quedaba del vaso, por eso me sonrió cuando yo me paré y me puse cerquita, muerto de ganas de apoyarme en su espalda y de rozarlo entero mientras bailáramos Criminal.

No pudo pasar tan así, pero hueón, de que estuvimos cerca… estuvimos cerca al menos. Como todos estaban cerca en realidad; en la oscuridad, entre la música, los ruidos, el sudor, el olor a copete, a gente, hueón… “Ya tú me miras como que te pongo mal, de lejos yo puedo observar lo que tu mente puede pensar. Tú me dices que yo me dejo llevar…”

Ay, Paulo.

“¿Será porque tienes un flow demasiado de Cri, criminal, baby?”

Rico al final.

Bailamos piola, pero bailamos al final y yo pude sentir el olor del pelito del Paulo y su risa y conversamos cerquita, nunca tan cerquita, pero lo hicimos y hueón, fue la hueá más arriesgada, más loca y más verdadera. El Paulo se dio vuelta después y bailamos cara a cara porque eso se veía más normal de afuera. Nos acompañó el “Cómo tú lo haces, rompe la ley. Tú eres un delito que yo quiero cometer. Si por eso dieran tiempo perpetua debieras ver; para mí un problema que no quiero resolver”

Conchetumadre, hubo tantas miradas, tanta complicidad…

“Tú me encantas, yo no te quiero mentir. Tú, tú eres para mí y no te quiero compartir. Si mala maña la cosa se nos daña. Tú no te has ido y ya mi cuerpo a ti te extraña”

De las canciones que más nos identifican, ¿sí o no?

El viaje de vuelta al hotel fue de puro hueveo, hueón, puro hueveo entre ese culiao y yo. El Paulo, hueón, no caché en qué momento se curó tanto, terrible copeteado se subió al auto y se fue hablando puras hueás, tuve que manejar yo. Menos mal que no nos paró nadie, porque parece que acá mi licencia como que no funciona, no sé, no estoy seguro. Además, poco pensé en esa hueá, o sea, escuchando a este hueón… El gatito, hueón, estaba como hiperventilado. Che, estacionate ahí, en el borde, ahí, donde está oscurito y garchemos acá adentro. Hueás así se tiraba, muy de la nada. Y su mano, hueón, su mano haciéndome cariño en el muslo, no me dejó manejar tranquilo tirándoseme al cuello pa darme besos. Yo como, hueón, tranqui, si ya vamos a llegar. Veníamos con los vidrios abiertos y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas.

Total que cuando llegamos el hotel, lo tuve que obligar a hacerla piola y sonreír callado y subir el ascensor sin que la recepcionista nos mirara raro. Aguántate le dije, cuando le dio por ponerse cariñoso en el ascensor. Paulo, hueón, pueden tener cámaras. Me había agarrado la chaqueta y me la soltó de malas ganas cuando le dije esa hueá. Llegamos a nuestro piso y el hueón prácticamente salió corriendo del ascensor. Lo seguí, porque yo andaba con la tarjeta pa abrir. Se apoyó cerca de mí, pa que abriera rápido. Yo hasta me puse nervioso, pero pico, entramos al final.

La hueá es que el Paulo andaba terrible caliente, con las terribles ganas de culiar y, hueón, yo no soy quién pa andarme quejando. Ni siquiera hicimos una previa decente. No, si el Paulo con cuéa me chupó el pico y encontró que esa hueá era suficiente. Y bueno, puta que es jodido cuando está curao este hueón… En fin. Hueás que pasan.

Y aquí lo tengo ahora. Acostado de guata en la cama, con sus piernas abiertas y el culo al aire, haciendo mérito pa que me apure, abriéndose el culo con las manos pa ver si así me llama la atención. Míralo a este culiao, ¡si esta hueá queríai! Esta hueá estabai esperando. ¿Quién soy yo pa negarte algo al final? Nadie po, hueón. Paulo culiao, ese hoyo tenía hambre de pico, ¿sí o no? Sí, mi amor, sí, como que tiene la voz demasiado ahogada por el copete o por las ganas que tiene de que se lo meta luego. Con cuéa puede decirme eso. Con cuéa se las arregla pa ronronear como sabe él en busca de que por fin se lo clave.

No sé, igual… ‘ta más curao que la chucha este hueón. Anda como en otra. ¿Por ahí no debería… por ahí tendría que esperar que el hueón esté bueno y sano pa culiar? O sea, violándolo no estoy y somos pareja, además quiere, pero chucha, verlo así… Capaz que estoy cuestionándome mucho la hueá, filo. Mira que se ve rico el culiao y si no lo hacemos luego capaz que se quede dormido y esa hueá sí que sería penca. Ya. Ya Paulito, hagamos la hueá que mañana es el último día que tenemos pa pasear por acá. Eso es, hágame espacio, separe las rodillas. ¿Dónde está el lubricante? Sin esa hueá nunca po, hueón. El Paulo se ríe, moviendo sus caderas, echándose pa atrás pa que el culo le roce con mi pene. Mis pantalones y mi boxer se fueron hace harto rato ya. Está en mi bolso parece, me dice él, jugueteando. Pero metelo así… así no más, esa vocecita de gato rico…

— Si sabí que así no se puede, te va a doler más que la cresta. — obvio po.

La risa del Paulo es como esa risa de curao hueona. Me carga, pero en él suena bien. Qué hueá más terrible.

— Me porté muy mal en el boliche, papi, me tenés que castigar. —cacha esta hueá, por la cresta, escúchalo. No le da la cara pa mirarme, le da el cuerpo pa tirarse pa atrás y refregarme el culo en el pico, caliente y con ganas de que lo hagan mierda. Curao el hueón… uff, curao el hueón tiene el cuero pa decirme las hueás que no se atreve sobrio.

Yo no me aguanto y me impulso un poquito, la punta de mi pene empujando apenas, tanteando, poniéndolo nervioso. Su suspiro rico como que me da algo en la guata.

— Te quería dar un beso bailando y en el ascensor, fui muy malo. Nos podían pillar.

Noo, en qué momento entramos en esta dinámica, hueón. No me quejo igual. Nunca, nunca me podría quejar. No con este hueón poniéndose almohadas debajo de la cadera como desesperado, no cuando empina el culo y se lo toca, como ardiendo.

— Papi, me merezco un castigo.

Conchesumadre, esta hueá es de verdad.

Me llega a doler el pico.

Me duele más cuando el Paulo se gira, mirándome con su boquita tierna enojada en un pucherito…

— Me tenés que castigar.

Caliente entero me acomodo de rodillas, le abro el culo con una mano, me agarro el pico con la otra… Quédate quieto, le digo pa que deje de mover el poto y el Paulo parece ponerse contento con la idea de que lo mande. El gatito, hueón, siempre siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas. ¿Que hay detrás de ese hoyito rosadito que se gasta? Parece que lo sabemos todos.

Sabí qué, probemos, hueón. Total, no voy a ser yo el que salga caminando chueco mañana.

Broma.

Pero, a ver… bueno, hay una primera vez pa todo, ¿no?

Intentémoslo po hueón, qué hueá tan mala puede pasar.

Chucha, a ver. Ya. Démosle no más. Ufff, cuesta la hueá. Cuesta. Le empujo la punta de nuevo, el Paulito gime. Empujemos un poquito más, un poquito no más, a ver si pasa, a ver si se puede. Conchesumadre, es más apretado que la cresta. No, hueón… Trato de meterlo un poquito más, que se hunda un poco más y el Paulo se pega un grito de esos que me hacen pensar que le gusta, pero puta que le duele. Yo le pongo bueno de nuevo, trato de meterlo más. Entró la cabeza, pero chucha, no entra más y el Paulo agacha su cabeza, como aguantándose. Siento alrededor más seco y más tosco que la cresta. No. No, no entra más, no podemos hacer esta hueá sin lubricante. No se puede. Puta ni siquiera es tan rico hueón, ni siquiera. Qué hueá tu masoquismo, Paulo.

Me salgo de una, sin ni un cuidado. Y qué cuidado más voy a tener, si el daño ya está hecho.

— Pero noo, si no me estaba quejando —y reclama este hueón más encima. Yo lo empujo de la espalda con la mano, pa tirarlo en la cama de nuevo. Le gusta esta hueá al hueón, gime encantado.

— ¿No queríai que te castigara? —¿no queríai esa hueá, hueón? Entonces a mí manera se hacen las cosas acá, guachito— Con lubricante, si no, no tiramos. Y no creo que te querai quedar con las ganas.

Obvio que no quiere el culiao, si míralo cómo está. Se ríe el hueón, no dice nada y se tira de guata, su mano escondiéndose debajo de él pa puro pajearse el culiao. Yo me levanto, ¿a dónde chucha tiene el bolso? En el closet debe ser. A ver, ¡sí! Aquí está. ¿A dónde lo teni? ¿Dónde lo habrá dejado? ¿Escondido, en algún bolsillo, en los espacios que hay adentro? Paulo, hueón, dónde lo dejaste. Buscá, buscá… y hace burla más encima este hueón. Saco un par de ropa que tiene, unos perfumes y mira… aquí está. Envuelto en un calcetín. Es muy pillo el Paulo. ¿Por qué lo tení escondido? Igual se lo pregunto, caminando de vuelta. Me escucha hablar y levanta el culo, abre las piernas, mostrándome la hueá que me estoy perdiendo por hacer tanto tiempo, pero, gatito, tenemos toda la noche… O bueno, yo la tengo, porque en verdad no sé si él va a durar despierto tanto rato.

Me subo en la cama, de rodillas. El Paulo suspira y sonríe, mirándome hacia atrás. Yo abro la tapita del lubricante, listo pa empezar como tantas veces lo hemos hecho ya. La hueá es como automática, uno empieza a sabérselo de memoria.

— ¿Trajiste forros?

¿Qué?

Me descoloca un poco esa hueá, si nunca lo ocupamos.

— Sí —le contesto igual.— ¿Por qué?

¿Qué, querí ocuparlo ahora? Ni un brillo po, Paulo. Si sabí que así ni un brillo pa ninguno de los dos, ni pa mí ni pa ti.

— Ponete uno.

Le estaba rozando el hoyo con la punta del pene, pero cuando me dijo esa hueá me tuve que hacer pa atrás.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Pa qué? ¿Por qué? —Si a ninguno de los dos nos gusta con condón.

El Paulo se quedó unos segundo callado, unos segunditos no más.

— Es que no… no me… —la voz le suena lenta, como que la arrastra, como que se le enreda la lengua— no alcancé a…

¿No alcanzaste a qué? Qué onda, Paulo.

El hueón me aleja la mirada, se tira de nuevo en la cama como si de repente le diera vergüenza hacer todo esto que estamos haciendo y yo me quedo mirándolo, o sea, mirándole el culo y la espalda apoyándome con las rodillas y las piernas en la cama, pensando, hueón, qué chucha este hueón, qué le pasó pa querer que me ponga condón…

Ah.

Ah.

Ah, sí po, obvio...

Él se refiere a…

Como cuando dije que tenía sabor a limpio, olor a jabón, cuando le chupé el poto…

Ah, o sea, no alcanzó a… a limpiarse. A lo que sea que hace pa estar limpio, a esas hueá raras que salían en internet, por eso quiere que me ponga condón, pa que no… pa que no me encuentre con ninguna sorpresa.

Chucha.

Bueno, puta, a ver… puta, es normal po, hueón, o sea… O sea si pasa… nunca nos ha pasado porque imagino que el Paulo es demasiado pudoroso como pa que siquiera haya una posibilidad de que pase esa hueá, pero puta, si pasa… pasa no más, qué hueá le vai a hacer. Si le estoy metiendo la pichula en el culo, pa qué es el culo en primer lugar. Si sale algo, bueno, saldrá no más, qué le vamos a hacer. No me da asco tampoco. O sea… bueno, sí, un poquito, pero filo, es una hueá normal, una hueá que quizás podría haber pasado de antes; qué más podría querer, si estoy tirando con un hueón.

Tierno igual que el Paulo se preocupe de esa hueá, como dulce. Me gustaría decírselo en todo caso, pero pa no enfriar tanto el ambiente prefiero hacerle cariño en las caderas, deslizar mis manos por su potito redondito hasta apretarle las nalgas y dejarle a la vista ese hoyo rico que tiene.

— Si a ti te hace sentir más cómodo esa hueá…

El Paulo asiente no más, no dice nada. No se me achunche ahora po, guachito, que ya casi nos empezamos a despedir de este lugar. Apuradito voy a buscar mi billetera, siempre listo por si acaso. Como que se me había olvidado cómo ponerme un condón pienso, botando el envase en el suelo. Tanto tiempo. Rara la sensación culiá, mala. Pero bueno, peor es nada, ¿sí o no? Si así el Paulo está tranquilo, yo también.

Y además, mira esta hueá, mira cómo gime cuando me vuelvo a subir a la cama y le pego en el hoyo con la tula. Pa que se prepare po, pa que se acostumbre. Esta hueá es muy de porno gay, o sea, me he visto unos cuantos videos… básicamente pa aprender un poquito, lo confieso. Y esta hueá la hacen siempre, como, no sé, pero lo hacen, y yo lo hago también, pa probar y al Paulo le gusta, lo hace mover la cadera, como si no aguantara las ganas que tiene de que le chante el pico de una.

Yo me hecho lubricante encima del condón muy piola, después con las mismas manos mojadas le toco el hoyo con un dedo y le aprieto ese potito rico que sacó vaya uno a saber cómo. Cosita… suavecito lo tiene, apretadito. Me atrevo incluso a sobajearme el pene encima de él, entre medio de sus dos nalgas perfectas. Es una hueá muy rica, lo juro, ojalá durara pa siempre.

— Hacelo rápido, papi, que me mancho entero si me seguís tocando así… —mira a este maricón culiao…

Paulo, te amo.

— Cállate —pero hay que saber tratarlo. Y si él quería que uno lo castigara, bueno, yo tampoco me voy a hacer mucho de rogar— Si te la pongo es porque yo quiero, hueón, no porque vo’ pidai esa hueá.

Calladito. Como niño bueno.

— Pero es que…

Una palmada dura en el culo, que suena fuerte y seca, que rebota en las paredes de nuestra pieza toda en silencio.

Me gusta el ruido que hace esa hueá. A ver, otra. Y otra y otra. Mira cómo le rebota el culo, igual que como cuando culiamos (más caliente cuando tiramos eso sí). Tanto que te gusta la hueá, Paulo, gimiendo como tonto pa la pichula y te juro, hueón, que no puedo amar más esa hueá.

Sabí qué, no tengo por qué preguntarle esta hueá. Vayamos al asunto no más. ¿No quiere que la hueá sea dura ahora? Démosle lo que quiere al gatito. Ni un signo de aviso le pego, hueón, nada, ni un cariño, ni un cuidado pa hundirle el pico adentro y juro, hueón, que esta hueá se hubiera sentido mucho más rica sin condón, pero filo, el culo del Paulo es el culo del Paulo, esa hueá no va a cambiar. No paro, no le pregunto si está bien, no tengo cuidado, se la chanto de una y era. ¡Como si le importara a este hueón! Gime como perra. Nos van a escuchar, le digo yo, tratando de acomodarme encima de su espalda, apoyando las manos y los brazos pa culiármelo bien. Le basta un par de empujones al Paulo pa soltarse a gemir primero con esos quejidos ricos, de gato como siempre digo yo que hace, y después con sus ah, ah, ah, que hueón, parece que calzaran justo con el movimiento de su culo cada vez que le entro. Mira cómo le rebota la piel, cómo suena cada vez que chocamos. Hueón, no me aguanto y le pego sus buenas palmadas, porque se las merece el culiao, pero eso hace que el Paulo grite más y, hueón, esa hueá no podemos permitirla.

— ¿Querí que se den cuenta, hueón? —me inclino yo encima, sintiendo su espalda en mi pecho y en mi guata. Está transpirado, está hirviendo este hueón.— Te estoy hablando, culiao.

Mírame po, hueón, mírame le insisto, agarrándole el pelo pa que levante la cabeza y me cruce esos ojitos. ¿No quería castigo? Castigo tiene el hueón.

— ¿Querí que alguien entre y te vea así? ¿Ensartao en la callampa? ¿Ah? ¿Qué dirían de ti después? ¿Qué dirían de Paulo Dybala? —le susurro al oído, con las bolas hinchás de tanto que me calienta decirle y hacerle estas hueás. Le tapo la boca con una mano y me la babea entera, pero cumple el objetivo, que sus quejidos se mueran ahí en mi palma.

Tiramos hasta que me corrí yo. El Paulo había terminado antes, había manchado todas las sábanas con semen. Se fue cortao mi gatito con el puro pico adentro, sin necesidad de pajearse ni de ni una hueá. Pero sabí, yo creo que lo que más le calentó fue la previa o el contexto, hueón, el pasar de hacer el amor cariñosos y regaloneando a tirar no más, a culiar y a pegarle. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Qué otra hueá se le ocurrirá a este hueón? Puta, yo también tengo fantasías guardadas por ahí… pero así se quedan, piola. No sé si alguna vez se las pediría a este hueón. Se ve tan tranquilo tirao en la cama, a punto de quedarse raja dormido, con las piernas abiertas, con el culo abierto todavía, con la carita tan en paz. Qué hueás no le haría y más así, con el mar de fondo que alcanzamos a mirar desde la ventana.

Yo me saco el condón. La hago piola, lo boto rápido en el baño. No sale igual que cuando culiai con una mina, pero bueno, gajes del oficio. No me voy a andar armando atado a esta altura de esta relación por eso. A lo único que atino es a volver y acostarme en la cama, el Paulo está muerto de sueño, bostezando y con sus ojitos cerrados. Me da por sonreír a mí. Hazme un ladito, le digo, y a lo único que responde es a mi voz. Se corre un poquito pa dejarme acostar bien a mí y yo me tapo con las sábanas. Estamos los dos en pelota, pero cuántas veces no hemos dormido así. El Paulo también se mete debajo de la cama, con esa sonrisa tranquila que no se le borra de su carita de gato. No hablamos, pero nosotros nunca hemos sido demasiado así. Yo apago la luz, me acomodo bien; de repente siento los brazos del Paulo enredados en mi cintura, su boca apegada a mi pecho. Obvio que lo abrazo también, si lo amo. Es una linda forma de terminar el día.

Cuando amaneció, estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a tomar sol a la playa y bañarnos un rato, almorzar afuera en algún restaurate y después salir a caminar por el pueblito. Es nuestro último día igual, o sea, mañana nos vamos, así que sería bien penca no conocer un poquito más antes de partir. Nos quedamos como hasta la una en la playa, estaba desocupada a esa hora; nos metimos al hotel a pegarnos una ducha y nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos en auto a buscar algún restaurante. No queríamos comer en el mismo lado que habíamos comido el otro día, así que vitrineamos hasta encontrar un lugar muy piolita, medio escondido entre las calles angostas. Algo así como artesanal, el Paulo le sacó una foto al local desde afuera.

Era bonito y nos trataron super bien. Nos comimos una pasta rica y nos tomamos un juguito de fruta recién hecho. Todo super light. Se podía ver el agua desde donde estábamos sentados, la vista era preciosa y más encima con el viento que corría el pelito del Paulo se volaba y le cubría la cara. Tuve tantas veces tantas ganas de quitarle algún mechoncito loco que se le ponía encima, o decirle lo lindo que se veía así, tan feliz y tan tranquilo, tan relajado, sonriendo encantado porque éramos los dos no más aquí, comiendo como si estar juntos fuera la hueá más normal del mundo, como si todos pudieran saber que somos pololos. Quizá lo supo, por cómo yo lo miraba.

Algunas personas se acercaron a pedirle fotos, todas muy respetuosas. El Paulo se sacó selfies con quien se lo pidiera y nuestra conversación se basó en casi puro fútbol hasta que salimos del local. Pagué la cuenta yo y cuando nos devolvíamos a los estacionamientos, pa tomar el auto e irnos a buscar otro lugar pa cachar, el Paulo me preguntó ¿y si dejamos el auto aquí y salimos a caminar por el pueblo? Me pareció una buena idea, si total, no había mucha gente andando por ningún lado. Les pedimos a los hueones del restaurante que le echaran una miradita al auto y nos fuimos.

Me encantó. Fue lo mejor de las vacaciones, yo cacho. Sentir el aire costero en la cara, el olor a cositas horneadas, el silencio de las calles. Se siente como viajar a algún lugar de hace años atrás, a alguna época en donde todo era más simple o a algún mundo en donde nadie sabe quiénes somos. Recorrimos las calles tan angostas mirando las casas y las construcciones que habían alrededor, todas en colores grises, blancos. El verde se hacia espacio de a poco, queriendo salir entre los muros de piedra que había construidos por todos lados. Hablamos de todo, la voz del Paulo es siempre como música, nunca me canso de escucharla. Estamos solos caminando y podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Y el Paulo lo sabe.

— ¿Te acordás de esa vez que te propuse pasar un verano en la Toscana?

Seguimos caminando, rozándonos los hombros.

— Esto es lo más parecido que vamos a tener, supongo.

Por ahora.

Yo lo miro, pero nunca paramos. Me encanta mirarlo. Tengo tanta suerte de haber conocido una carita tan bonita. No sé si mi vida hubiera tenido sentido en realidad si el Paulo y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido o no hubiéramos decidido jugárnosla entera por esto. No quiero pensar en eso en todo caso, no quiero pensar en los supuestos. Por eso bajo la mirada y seguimos caminado, de repente ya callados. Así, muy despacito, muy suavecito, muy escondidos, de pronto siento que la mano del Paulo busca la mía y que sus dedos rozan la punta de los míos. Ninguno se mira a los ojos, pero yo sonrío y sé que él debe estar haciéndolo también. Le tomo la mano y entrelazamos los dedos y caminamos unos metros así, como si fuéramos una pareja normal. Nadie dice nada, nadie lo hace notar, dejamos que el único ruido que se sienta sea el del viento golpeando las paredes de piedra de las casas y el de las olas del mar chocando con los roqueríos. La mano del Paulo está tibia, la mía yo sé que estaba helada. Pero eso no le importa a ninguno de los dos, caminamos como dos extraños no más, disfrutando del ratito que podemos ser nosotros mismos, que podemos ser libres…

Hasta que de repente escuchamos unas risas de hombres y unos pasos y nos deshacemos del agarre que habíamos tenido tan rápido, muertos de miedo de que nos alcancen a ver. Nos separamos un poco, no vaya a ser que estemos muy juntos. A lo lejos podemos ver quiénes chucha eran los que se estaban riendo: tres hueones como de nuestra edad con pinta de zorrones culiaos. Menos mal que no nos alcanzaron a ver tomados de la mano, porque ahora que cacharon que el Paulo es Dybala se abalanzan a pedirle fotos.

Yo me hago a un lado, espero que terminen pacientemente.

Igual, eso no arruinó el lindo momento que vivimos. Nunca pensé que realmente íbamos a poder darnos el lujo de hacer algo así en una calle, pudiendo vernos todo el mundo y no me arrepiento. Se sintió bacán, se sintió bonito. Volvimos al restaurante a buscar el auto y le dimos una propina a los cabros, manejó el Paulo de vuelta al hotel. Pasamos las últimas horas de la tarde, hasta que oscureció, descansando en la playa, medios melancólicos por tener que decir adiós mañana. Cuando subimos al hotel fue ya pa dormir más que nada. Pedimos una comida liviana y prendimos la tele, pero pa tener el ruido de fondo no más. Nos metimos a la cama después de que se llevaron los platos y hablamos de lo bonitos que habían sido estos cinco días. Hubo risas, hubo sonrisas, hubo puro amor. Hablamos tanto que nos quedamos dormidos y, cuando nos despertamos, abrazados, tuvimos que apurarnos para hacer las maletas porque no nos queríamos ir.

Dejamos el hotel y dejamos Puglia a las 11 de la mañana.

El viaje en el jet se me hizo corto. Siempre los viajes de vuelta se hacen más cortos, ¿o no? Ya te sabí el camino así que no hay ninguna sorpresa. Con el Paulo no conversamos mucho, nos metimos en los audífonos, cada uno por su lado y fue él el que me dijo que ya habíamos llegado cuando el Jet se detuvo. Tomamos el auto del Paulo, que se había quedado en las bodegas y manejamos tranquilos de vuelta a su departamento. En el camino quedamos de acuerdo que íbamos a ocupar el que compró pa las próximas vacaciones, así que yo, melancólico, le dije que nos mantuviéramos en el viejito lo que quedara de tiempo. El Paulo accedió, pero por una noche. Tenía planeada otra cosa mi guachito.

Yo me había ido olvidado un poquito de eso, es verdad. Quizás es porque al final la pasamos muy bien en la playa y no tenía sentido arruinar eso. Pero era cierto, yo lo había prometido y el Paulo me lo recordó cuando cruzamos las puertas del departamento. Lo había echado de menos, sabí.

— Pensaba que mañana podríamos ir a comer con mi vieja.

Esa frase ocupó.

La verdad es que yo no hice atados. Pa qué, si al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido de antes y esta hueá era importante pa él y bueno, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Me quedé despierto toda la noche, con los ojos bien abiertos pegados en el techo pensando esa hueá, con la respiración del Paulo pegada a mi cuello y su brazo encima de mi guata. Hueón, iba a conocer a la mamá y capaz que hasta a los hermanos también porque “le dije a Gustavo, que es el que volvió, pero no creo que vaya”. Y hasta el desayuno en la mañana se me hizo medio incómodo y hasta los besos del Paulo en la nuca cuando nos duchamos juntos fueron raros porque, hueón, iba a conocer a su mamá, por qué chucha quiere culiar antes de. Obvio que le dije que no tenía ganas y nos fuimos a puros besitos duchándonos. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo cambiarse ropa, era demasiado impactante. Cuando me quedé solo en el departamento en la mañana, porque el Paulo fue a ver la hueá del depto nuevo, fue todo peor.

Y el camino a su casa fue igual. Yo no cachaba la casa del Paulo, así que esa hueá me ponía más nervioso y aunque este hueón fuera hablando y contándome cosas de su vieja como que de verdad yo no tenía estómago pa eso. Estaba más nervioso que la cresta y los nervios aumentaron no más cuando estacionó el auto y cuando nos bajamos y llegaron como a su peak en el momento en que el Paulo se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacó las llaves y abrió. La puerta hizo un chirrido incómodo. Yo llené mis pulmones de aire.

La casa del Paulo es bonita. Menos grande de lo que me imaginé que iba a ser, en ese sentido, la mía es más grande; supongo que porque yo tengo cabros chicos igual. Después me enteraría que el patio si era terrible de grande (perfecto pa que disfrutara la perra culiá que tenía acá y no me refiero a la Kaia). Bonito todo, ordenadito. Con buen olor, limpio. Las nanas, pensé yo, te tienen limpiecita la casa, se lo dije de broma. El Paulo se rió. Porque no po, no tiene nana el chiquillo.

— Gracias a mí está limpia esta casa, este pibe deja todo tirado desde que era nenito.

Esa fue la primera frase que me dijo mi suegra.

Conchesumadre, la hueá me impactó caleta.

De verdad que yo no había estado preparado para el momento, a pesar de que lo había pensado harto y me había hecho hartos escenarios, como que nunca se me ocurrió que esa iba a ser la primera frase que escuchara de mi suegra. Y la había visto en fotitos también a la señora y andaba con unos lentes de leer encima, entonces esa también fue otra diferencia en comparación a todo lo que me había imaginado. Me acerqué, de hecho, con la mano del Paulo descansando suavecita en mi espalda, dándome ánimos se me imaginó a mí. Le quise dar un beso en la cara a la señora Alicia, como con todas las mujeres cuando uno las conoce, pero ella me dio la mano y, hueón, esa fue la primera señal de que parece que ella era una más de los que no les parecía esta relación.

Penca el inicio, pa qué estamos con hueás y obvio que el Paulo se dio cuenta de eso, porque anduvo detrás de mí todo el rato, tocándome piola, cualquier cosa, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí. Me dejó solo cuando puso la mesa no más y el almuerzo, que ya ni me acuerdo bien qué comimos porque estaba más nervioso que la cresta tratando de decir las palabras correctas. “Y Paulo me dijo que te conoció en un partido” “Llevan harto tiempo ustedes dos” “Me habló maravillas de vos” “Y bueno, para seguir juntos tanto tiempo…” Hueás incómodas po, hueón.

Yo, hueón, puras sonrisas. Puras sonrisas piolas, como que hasta me costó entrar en una conversación real. La señora Alicia al final me preguntó por mi familia, por mis papás, cuántos hermanos tenía, a dónde había vivido, hueás así y ahí pudimos como seguir en corriente, pero la comida ni siquiera me entró en provecho de lo nervioso que estaba. No me acuerdo de haberme sentido tan nervioso cuando conocí a la familia de la Pame, los papás eran tan piola y tan simpáticos. Me agarraron buena altiro, me tomaron como un hijo más al toque; yo me sentí como que estaba en mi casa y me da demasiada lata decir esta hueá, pero, hueón, estar con la señora Alicia no se siente como estar en familia.

Igual la hueá más difícil pasó después, cuando terminamos de comer y cuando el Paulo estaba lavando los platos en la cocina. La señora Alicia y yo nos fuimos a sentar al living, onda, pa seguir conversando. Lo único que me hizo sentir bien ahí fue la Abba, que cuando me vio sentarme en el sillón vino a subirse a mis piernas corriendo. Cosita, me tranquilizó, pero no me preparó para lo que siguió.

Al principio se me imaginó que ella me lo dijo porque el Paulo no nos estaba escuchando, porque estaba lavando tranqui y porque éramos los 3 no más ahí, ella, la Abba y yo. Es rara la señora Alicia, como que tiene una mirada que de verdad te da algo, como que sentí que te conoce o que te sacó la foto de una al mirarte una vez. Por ahí lo hace porque tiene muchas aprensiones no más, porque yo estoy metiéndome con su hijo y su hijo está hasta las patas y ella no quiere verlo triste. Y me parece super bien, porque esa es la hueá que haría una buena mamá. Yo no sé si la mía estaría así, probablemente a la mía no le cabe en la cabeza que yo haya dejado a mi mujer por estar con un hombre.

— Cuando te dije allá en la mesa que Paulo me ha hablado solo cosas buenas de vos, no mentía.

Yo me enderecé en el sillón y la Abba se acomodó en mis piernas por eso. Le estaba haciendo cariño, pero era solo pa tener las manos ocupadas en algo.

— Si lo escucharas. Todo se trata de vos desde que te conoció.

Sus palabras sonaban como toscas. Yo intenté buscar algo del Paulo en su cara, pero no encontré nada.

— Nunca lo había visto así a Paulo. Dice él que nunca había conocido a alguien como vos.

Me sonrió, pero no sé si de verdad. Cuando me volvió a mirar a la cara y volvió a abrir la boca, a mí me recorrió una cuestión muy rara en todo el cuerpo:

— ¿De verdad vos sos así?

El Paulo seguía lavando en la cocina, el agua no se había cortado.

— Señora Alicia, mire… —se me ocurrió decirle, buscando una oportunidad pa dejarle en claro que en realidad sus temores eran infundados porque yo…

— Cuando Paulo me contó que es… —¿gay? ¿maricón? ¿puto?— que le gustan los chicos y no las chicas, yo me puse triste. —¿por qué? ¿Porque no le va a dar nietos nunca?— No porque esperara que me hiciera abuela o algo así, nietos yo ya tengo con los dos mayores y esa experiencia ya la viví. Me puse triste porque Paulo es mi bebé, el más chiquito y yo no quiero que le hagan daño. —Yo no le voy a hacer daño, dije en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente para que el Paulo pudiera escucharnos más allá. La señora Alicia negó con la cabeza— Los dos sabemos que para ustedes esta cosa es difícil, ser como son… ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubrieran? ¿Te irías? ¿Saldrías corriendo? —me afectó esa hueá. ¿Por qué sería yo el que saldría corriendo? ¿Por qué no sería el Paulo el que arrancara al primer rumor, cuando fue a él al que le costó tanto terminar su teatro de mierda con esa maraca culiá? Quise decírselo, preguntárselo a la mamá pa que me diera una respuesta real, pero ella me interrumpió:— Yo no quiero que vos juegues con Paulo, que ahora tengas ganas de estar con él y mañana no y lo lastimes. Paulo es un pibe sensible y se entrega completamente cuando alguien le importa y a él las cosas le afectan, él no es igual que los demás chicos. Yo no voy a permitir que vos le hagas daño.

— Yo jamás haría algo que lastimara al Paulo…

Nunca.

Me interrumpió de nuevo, sin ningún arrepentimiento, como queriendo dejar salir todo lo que tenía atorado adentro.

— Sé que estás casado. Que tenés hijos. ¿Cómo sé yo que no vas a dejar botado a mi hijo por volver con tu familia? ¿Cómo sé yo que mi hijo no es una entretención para vos y que cuando te aburras lo vas a abandonar y vas a hacer como si nunca pasó nada?

— Yo me separé, señora Alicia. Por el Paulo. Dejé de ver a mis hijas todos los días por estar con él. Cambié mi vida, hice que toda mi familia cambiara su vida por él. Hemos pasado los dos juntos por un montón de cosas, un montón de obstáculos y los hemos superado juntos. Esto que tenemos es de a dos y pa mí el Paulo es alguien especial, alguien importante. Si no lo quisiera como lo quiero nunca hubiera dejado a mi familia por vivir esto con él. Los dos tenemos un compromiso y al menos yo no lo voy a dejar de cumplir.

Los pasos del Paulo se sintieron fuerte, fue eso lo que impidió que su mamá me contestara algo.

— ¿Vamos a servirnos el postre?

Una mirada bien profunda fue lo único que la señora Alicia me pudo dar como respuesta y la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué significa.

Incómodo nos resultó el postre y el Paulo se dio cuenta de eso. Me mira mucho, tratando de que yo esté cómodo o de que le diga cómo hacer que las cosas sean más cómodas, pero no hay forma de hacer las cosas más cómodas, son como son no más y yo de verdad entiendo que la mamá esté desconfiada y que me haya hablado así, juro que me parece razonable, ¿qué más le podí pedir? Eso pienso yo, chupando la cuchara con el helado de pie de limón (el Paulo lo eligió porque sabe que me gusta).

La señora me pregunta por mis hijas. Buena idea, ah, sacar el tema comiendo helado, como que así es más digerible. Qué quiere saber, se me ocurre a mí, mirando de reojo al Paulo. Son lindísimas las nenas, aprovecha de decir él, pa apoyarme supongo. Yo las conocí cuando viajé a México para el cumple de Ángelo. La señora Alicia se sonríe. Pudieron invitarme, yo también me llevo bien con los nenes. El Paulo se ríe nervioso, yo también. Pero supongo que estaban ocupados… Sí, bueno, imaginándonos cómo podría ser nuestra vida si el Paulo fuera el otro papá de la Rufina y la Begoña. No se lo dije, pero sí lo pensé. Capaz que de aquí haya heredado el Paulo su don de leer mentes y la señora Alicia haya cachado lo que se me cruzó por la cabeza, porque me queda mirando fijo. ¿Ve que esto no es pasajero? ¿Ve que esto es de verdad?

La tarde se nos pasa rápido. De repente llegan las seis y nosotros no nos podemos quedar haciendo sobremesa, lo que en realidad valoro harto porque estaba hasta la garganta con las frases de esta señora. No son mala onda, pero se nota que todavía no me agarra confianza y capaz que por ahí no le gusto no más, no sé, por eso qué bacán que este hueón me tome de la manga de mi camisa, mientras su mamá recoge los pocillitos pa dejarlos en la cocina. Me mira como si le diera vergüenza todo esto que está pasando, como si al final las cosas no hubiesen ido tan bien como él esperaba:

— ¿Estás bien? —quiero acariciarle la carita, pero no me atrevo, porque no estamos solos.

— Sí. —le miento. Obvio que no me cree, si es como si él me conociera entero. Bueno, me conoce entero…

— Eh, chicos, yo voy a meterles aquí un poquito de ruido porque la casa así de limpia no se mantiene sola, ¿eh? —capaz que pa dejarnos solos. La primera sonrisa real que suelta el Paulo es esa, como que parece aliviado y puta, pa qué mentir, yo también lo estoy, un ratito solos no nos viene nada de mal, pa descansar un poco de la suegra.

— Bueno. Vamos a estar en la pieza nosotros.

— Con la puerta abierta.

Me dio por reírme y el Paulo me siguió. La señora Alicia nos quedó mirando, sin decir nada más. Pareciera que en realidad es solo una excusa pa dejarnos solos.

Obvio que el Paulo me quería tomar la mano pa guiarme a su pieza. Obvio que quería hacerlo, eso hacen los pololos y él quería hacerlo, obvio que me di cuenta, pero no pudimos. No correspondía, quizá, era muy pronto todavía. Así que yo lo seguí no más, caminé detrás de él hasta su pieza, que yo pensaba que quedaba en el segundo piso, pero no, estaba al final casi. Es una pieza grande, no inmensa, pero bonita, limpia como todo el resto del lugar, bien cuidada. Su cama estaba hecha, intacta como supongo que la dejó antes de venirse al departamento. Tiene tremendo ventanal este hueón, da al patio y yo lo veo mirar con nostalgia pa fuera y puedo imaginarme que está pensando en esa perra. Vamos a tener que arreglar esa hueá, hueón, no puede quedarse así el Paulito. Pero por lo pronto, puta, esto es lo que tenemos. Los dos, en su pieza, con la puerta entre abierta, con su mamá afuera, teniendo que ser cuidadosos de no hacer demasiado ruido o no irnos en la volá tan rápido como pa no poder separarnos justo si es que nos pillan.

Me siento como un pendejo otra vez.

— ¿Salió muy mal eso allá afuera? —Paulo, hueón. Yo me siento en la cama, le palmeo al lado pa que me acompañe y él, como el gatito obediente que es, no se hace esperar. Toda la cama huele a él, hueón, a su olorcito a colonia rico. Antes de hablar, me atrevo a correrle de la frente un mechón de su pelo que se le cae encima y me encanta sentir al Paulo estremecerse.

— Naa, es tu mamá, hueón, está bien. Te cuida. —no me gusta verlo con esos ojitos, como de pena.

— ¿Qué te dijo cuando se quedaron hablando solos?

Como que me rogara con ese tonito.

Cuándo he podido yo decirle que no a algo a este hueón.

— Nada, me preguntó si lo de nosotros iba en serio. —básicamente eso fue, ¿o no?

— ¿No fue mala onda con vos? —¿A qué te referí exactamente?

Me reí.

— No. Fue mamá no más, Paulo, está bien. Tiene sus dudas, obvio.

— Sí, pero yo siempre le hablo super bien de vos.

— Gracias. Quiero ser un buen yerno.

Su risita rica, siempre tan bonita.

— Se va a dar cuenta —me dice, mirándome profundo— Se va a dar cuenta de que sos un buen tipo y de que yo con vos soy feliz.

Levanto la mano, le acaricio su carita con mis dedos ahora sí, porque aquí nadie puede vernos y el Paulo se acurruca ante el toque y yo lo siento suave, suave, suave…

— Muy feliz —repitió.

Yo también soy muy feliz contigo, quiero decirle, pero supongo que un beso vale más que seis palabras. Me inclino lento, veo al Paulo cerrar sus ojos y su boca es tan atrayente como siempre… Un poquito más y nos damos por fin ese beso que nos debemos…

Hasta que nos interrumpe la campana.

“Renovado esplendor esta noche hay en ti. Qué bonita que estás, qué bien luces así”

Conchesumadre, ¡ruido culiao!

Me separo de una, ¿de adónde salió? ¿La mamá del Paulo puso música? Pero se escucha a todo chancho po, hueón.

“Con el blanco marfil del vestido de tul, maquillada muy bien y tu tapado azul”

— ¿Tu mamá? —hasta el Paulo se ve medio sorprendido, pero es pura plancha, porque se pone rojo, siempre se le ponen rojos los cachetes cuando algo le da vergüenza. Asiente con torpeza, mirando hacia la puerta, con ganas de pararse a cerrarla de una.

— Sí, sí, perdón, es que a mi vieja siempre le da por escuchar música fuerte cuando limpia. Tenemos una señora que hace el aseo pero vos sabés cómo son las mamás, lo quieren hacer todo ellas.

No sé qué instrumento es, ¿es piano, parece? Pero reconozco la melodía. La voz. Mi abuela adoraba a este hueón, ponía su música a todo volumen igual. Qué loco, ah, la coincidencia… No me es ajena esta canción. No te pongai nervioso, gatito, que no te dé vergüenza. Somos todos así no más. Otra cosa más que nos iba a tener que unir, porque estaba escrito

“Y los hombres envidian mi suerte, lo común se transforma ante mí”

— Le voy a decir si le puede bajar.

Yo me paro primero, no tiene tiempo pa nada el Paulo. ¿Te acordai de esta época que ninguno de los dos vivió? Sabí qué, ¿te digo un secreto, mi amor? A veces creo que nos conocimos de antes, que estuvimos juntos en otra vida y me gusta esa idea, porque significa que en alguna otra esto de verdad nos va a resultar.

Y esa es la única esperanza a la que me puedo aferrar de verdad.

— Don Paulo, ¿me concedería usted esta pieza? —le pregunto, estirando la mano.

“Orgulloso te llevo del brazo y París se arrodilla ante ti”

Toma mi mano, Paulo. De verdad, tómala. Te la estoy ofreciendo porque te amo, en serio. Tómala. ¿Baila conmigo? Bailemos juntos, como un lento o un vals. Imaginémonos que se puede, que ganamos este partido, que todo el público está a nuestro favor. Que no hay rivales, que son todos hinchas de este amor. Que nadie nos pifea, que a nadie le importa al final. ¿Te imaginai una hueá así? Yo sí. A veces. Siempre. Y me da vergüenza en realidad, un poco al menos, pero aquí nadie nos ve. Aquí podemos fingir que todo está bien. ¿Querí fingir? Podríamos. Un ratito. ¿Un ratito?

— No podés…

Tú sabí que sí.

Sí podemos.

La mano del Paulo es tan suave. Siempre es suave, siempre, la sensación que me dejan sus dedos enredados en los míos yo creo que es única. Nunca la voy a olvidar. Su aliento lo siento cálido cuando se apoya en mi hombro, su mentón haciéndose espacio ahí y su suspiro me roza el oído.

“Esta noche especial en que estás junto a mí, con mi amor a tus pies, aferrado de ti”

Yo le envuelvo la cintura, mareado y feliz con su olor. Estamos tan juntos, aferrados y pegados como cuando hacemos el amor y capaz que lo estamos haciendo también ahora, de otra manera, una distinta, una tan suave, una mejor… Su brazo en mi espalda me toca tan dulcemente, la musica entremedio de nosotros, la voz. Tengo tanta pena, hueón, tanta y no sé si alguna vez voy a dejar de tenerla.

“Ha de ser de los dos para siempre, verás, y que el tiempo no habrá de borrar nunca más”

Pienso en la melancolía, mientras nos movemos por la pieza, con los ojos cerrados, con esa canción haciéndonos compañía. Todo el Paulo es melancolía a veces imagino, todo lo nuestro lo es y siempre me pregunto si cuando se acabe voy a recordar las sensaciones, si acaso me van a quedar pegados los recuerdos, si voy a poder seguir con mi vida como era antes con ese peso encima. Me gustaría tener las respuestas a todo eso, pero no las tengo. Los ojos del Paulo son un pozo verde que no me da ninguna pista (o yo, quizás, no quiero aceptar que la respuesta que guardan no me va a gustar). Su sonrisa, en cambio, me hace creer que tal vez no es tan difícil.

“Vamos a caminar”

Escucha la canción.

— Vamos a caminar. —repito, embrujado en sus ojos y su cara y sus labios y su nariz.

Su risa, junto a la canción, ¡hueón!

— Pero ya caminamos, por ese pueblito. —y su voz, su voz…

“Y después a bailar”

— Y después a bailar.

— ¡Estamos bailando!

Qué bien se siente tenerlo entre mis brazos, qué bien se siente sostenerlo así, tan cerca.

“Y más tarde… y más tarde a cenar en el viejo mesón y una nueva canción cantaré para ti”

“La canción… la canción que yo te prometí”

¿Pero cuándo nos hemos prometido algo nosotros en realidad?

“Y los hombres envidian mi suerte. Lo común se transforma ante mí”

Nunca.

“Orgulloso te llevo del brazo y París se arrodilla ante ti”

¿París?

“Orgulloso te llevo del brazo y París se arrodilla ante ti”

Turín.

Turín se arrodilla ante ti, Paulo.

Y parece que yo también.

El tarareo que termina la canción se siente tan ajeno, hueón, tan ajeno, porque lo único real está aquí entre mis brazos, es el cuerpo del Paulo apretado contra el mío, es su carita cerca de la mía, es su brazo que me envuelve, somos los dos dando vueltas, bailando por la pieza. Ninguno dice nada, como si estuviésemos demasiado ahogados por la música o por el momento o por nuestro calor o por nuestro amor, nunca se sabe bien en realidad. De espaldas a la puerta entre abierta, el Paulo no se puede dar cuenta, pero yo sí. Lo presiento, es como algo que me hace abrir los ojos y mirar hacia allá, todavía sosteniendo a mi gatito tan cerca…

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, señora Alicia? ¿Nos vio bailando toda su canción?

Nunca me atrevo a preguntarle, en todo caso, supongo que puedo vivir sin saber, porque la sonrisa que tiene ella en la cara y la suavidad con la que cierra la puerta son ya suficientes pistas, ¿o no?

Al final, no salió tan mal conocer a la suegra. En realidad, nada pudo salir tan mal. Estoy contento. Estoy satisfecho, si puedo ocupar una palabra e incluso ahora, que estoy solo, de vuelta en el auto directo al aeropuerto, dejando atrás las calles de Turín, sus luces, sus edificios, su gente, con el compadre aquí rubio que me apaña siempre, me siento como distinto, porque imaginaba que la nostalgia de ese baile y de lo que pasó después me iba a acompañar hasta el viaje y hasta la llegada a Juárez, pero no, me siento bien. Me siento feliz.

Y la verdad es que si tuviera que elegir cuál fue el mejor momento de todas estas vacaciones, puta, no sería ni la playa, hueón, ni el baile por muy bonito que haya sido, no, ni menos el encuentro con la señora Alicia. No, hueón… ¿sabí qué sería? Sería la Mila. La Mila es el mejor recuerdo. La Mila, hueón, la Milita por lejos.

¡La cara del Paulo, hueón! ¡La cara cuando me vio llegar con ella! ¡Cómo olvidarme de eso! Puta, yo había buscado harto en internet antes, estaba buscando esta hueá desde que llegué a Italia. Me acordaba de que cuando pasé a comprarle los chocolates a la Pame en ese Mall, esa vez que pasó todo, vi una tienda de mascotas, un lado donde vendían perros y quise hacerlo desde que lo vi, probablemente, solo que no me había dado cuenta entonces. Como que lo guardé no más y después de que la Oriana se fue y se llevó a su cría, la oportunidad yo no la podía dejar pasar.

Es más enredado comprar acá en Italia que en Chile. O bueno, yo hubiera esperado que fuera pagar no más por el perro y, no sé, que si fuera inscrito me dieran algunos papeles, qué se yo, pero fue más brígido. Tuve que firmar un documento de tenencia responsable y hueás y no sé cómo lo voy a cumplir, pero filo, yo mentí no más diciendo que iba a sacar a la perra del país. Y además, el atado valía la pena.

Me enamoré de esa perrita cuando entré en la tienda y la vi, encerrada en una jaula de vidrio al final del pasillo.

Le mentí al Paulo. Le dije que iba a salir tempranito a comprarle algunas cositas a las niñitas pa llevarles de recuerdo y que en cuanto volvía me iba al aeropuerto y obvio que la señora Alicia cachó que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada. El Paulo me miraba como si de mi boca no pudiera salir nada más que la verdad y yo me reí de eso en el auto, mientras iba camino al Mall. Me acordaba del recorrido, llegué lueguito, después los pies me guiaron solos.

Qué bonita la perrita, hueón. La pienso, veo las fotos en el celular ahora, el video que grabamos y, hueón, ¡qué bonita! Es rubiecita la Mila, rubia con blanco, bien peludita. Es una border collie. Tiene 62 días y siento que me amó también desde que me vio. La mina que atendía se puso a reír porque no nos entendíamos mucho, pero entendió que quería a esa perrita y que parece que ella me quería a mí también.

Yo salí de esa tienda con esa perrita en brazos y ella se fue moviendo su colita y con un collar rosado en su cuello, que tenía una plaquita grabada, con su nombre y un número de teléfono.

Ella salió de esa tienda, en mis brazos, llamándose Mila.

El viaje de vuelta a la casa se me hizo tan rápido, hueón, andaba como hipnotizado. La senté al lado mío, en el asiento del copiloto y se fue tranquilita, como si supiera a dónde íbamos. Ahora, que estoy pensando, igual me sorprende un poco cómo fue que encontré a la Mila. Yo no la estaba buscando a ella en particular, había llegado a esa tienda con la idea de encontrar un perrito bonito ahí, el que fuera. Ni una raza en particular, solo el sexo. Tenía que ser niñita. Niñita, sí o sí. Porque al Paulo le gustaría tener una niñita.

Y la encontré a ella, que es más o menos lo que estábamos pensando cuando la imaginamos esa mañana, en mi casa en Juárez. Me hubiese gustado poder haberme quedado más rato en Italia, disfrutando de la Milita y del Paulo, de las cosas que pudiésemos haber vivido los tres juntos, pero bueno, la temporada nueva empieza pronto ya, uno no se puede quedar.

El Paulo se comprometió a mandarme fotos y videos, obvio, si es mi hija también.

Es nuestra hija.

Supongo que eso hace que mis sentimientos cuando entré a la casa y el Paulo la vio llegar, en mis brazos, sean tan locos, tan profundos. Puta, no sé, me acuerdo y… es loco. Es muy loco. El Paulo me abrió la puerta de la casa y retrocedió un par de pasos sin creer lo que estaba mirando. A mí me dio risa y la señora Alicia se tapó la cara cuando nos vio. Yo creo que la más enojada era la Abba porque le había durado poco el volver a ser hija única. Había una nueva cachorrita en la casa. La Mila. El Paulo me la quitó de los brazos y se la llevó al sillón tan rápido que yo no me di cuenta.

Y bueno, que por qué no le avisé. Puta, porque era una sorpresa po, hueón. Es que no sé si estoy preparado para tener otro cachorro. Bueno, lo tení que estar no más. Esta perra es más importante. Esta perra te la traje yo, ¿sabí lo que significa esa hueá? El Paulo me quedó mirando, con esos ojos grandes que tiene y con la Milita lamiéndole las manos, feliz.

— Significa que es nuestra. Nuestra hija po, Paulo.

La señor Alicia se quedó callada, no nos dijo nada, pero nos miró, nos miró todo el rato. El Paulo se llevó las manos a la cara y después de unos segundos de silencio se puso a reír. Asintió muchas veces, luego le dio un beso a la Milita en su cabecita y hundió su nariz ahí, entre todas esas pelusitas rubias.

— Y esta tiene un nombre decente al menos. No una hueá como “Kaia”.

Igual me atreví a ser mala leche, sorry.

La mamá del Paulo se rió. Punto pa mí.

— A ver, ¿cómo se llama? — respondió el Paulo, fingiendo enojo.

— Mírale la placa.

El Paulo lo hizo y pa volver a mirarme a la cara después se demoró demasiado, demasiado, tanto, que la señora Alicia tuvo que saltar a hablar, pa puro despabilarlo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — quiso saber.

Ahí el Paulo me miró a los ojos.

— Se llama Mila —le contestó.

Mila Sagal Dybala.

Bueno, eso no se lo dijimos a la señora Alicia, pero por ahí algo cachó, porque el Paulo se paró a abrazarme, con la Mila y todo en brazos.

Fue nuestro primer abrazo como familia.

Fue muy bonito.

Tengo una foto igual del recuerdo, de ese momento. La señora Alicia nos la sacó. Me la mandó a WhatsApp. Y ahora, aquí, en la soledad de este auto, hueón, con el compadre aquí que es pura cara bonita porque ni una palabra me habla, no sé, yo me doy el lujo como de digerir toda esta hueá, todas las cosas que vivimos y que pasamos juntos en Turín. Vacaciones pal recuerdo, ¿sí o no? Las mejores. De verdad las mejores. Puta, hasta con una guagua salí, ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Nosotros no más, allá en México, después de hacer el amor porque todo lo que nosotros hacemos es puro amor, parece. Qué hueá más brígida.

Pero estoy feliz. Estoy contento. Estoy bien. Estoy como tengo que estar. Todo es bonito, hueón, todo está bien también, todo sigue su curso y hueón, esto es algo bueno que nos está pasando, de verdad, pa qué pensarla tanto al final, pa qué tener tantos prejuicios, pa qué temer tanto si mira, a veces las cosas se dan no más… A veces las cosas resultan. Como este viaje. Como estas vacaciones. Como este beso que el Paulo me dejó en los labios cuando me fui. Como esta perrita que ahora nos une. Como esta suegra nueva que ahora tengo. Como esta ciudad que se va iluminando de a poco, mientras el auto acelera. Miro por la ventana y las luces a lo lejos, que se ven más chiquititas y más brillantes, me dejan saber que mi destino se acerca. Chao, Italia. Hasta luego. Fueron los brazos más nobles que pude tener y ahí se queda Turín, ahí se va Turín, ahí se van sus ruidos y sus luces y su gente, ahí se arrodilla Turín, ante nosotros, ante todo lo que vivimos. Orgulloso me voy de este país, con Turín ante mí.

(Y Turín ante ti po, Paulo. Siempre se trata de ti.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tanto tiempo como siempre chiquillas! Al menos me demoré menos de un mes jaja espero que les guste el capítulo y que no les haya decepcionado!!
> 
> Igual les traje el capítulo más feliz de toda la historia probablemente jaja Finalmente todas las cosas les salieron bien a los chiquillos, tuvieron unas lindas vacaciones muy tranquilas en un lugar precioso (busquen fotitos, es hermoso Foggia!!), lo pasaron bien, tienen un depto nuevo para ellos solos, conocimos un lado íntimo más particular de Paulito jaja el encuentro con su madre al final no salió tan mal y acaban de ser padres!!! jaja Obviamente iba a agrear a Mila en esta historia. Aquí es una hija perruna!
> 
> Pucha, esta fue su luna de miel gente! Estoy pensando que a esta historia le deben quedar aprox unos 10 capítulos más, lo que significa que más temprano que tarde el drama va a llegar a la vida de Paulo y de Ángelo :( ya veremos si logran salir de eso o no!
> 
> Como siempre les digo, muchísimas gracias por el apañe, por la fidelidad, a pesar de que me he estado demorando taaanto en subir caps. No planeo dejar abandonada esta historia nunca, así que tenemos A Primera Vista para rato jaja Les mando un beso gigante, muchos abrazos, cuídense mucho!! Y me quedo feliz de leer qué les pareció este capítulo. Cariños a tooodos!!


End file.
